Bloodlines Re-Imagined
by Crummy Guava
Summary: Zoe is inked with the alchemist's golden lily and sent to Palm Springs. Sydney decides to follow to save her from Keith and to help anonymously with the mission. Things become complicated when she befriends Adrian. Might be a bit OOC. Characters and most of the Plot belong to Richelle Mead.
1. Chapter 1 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Sunday morning*

I had failed miserably. I had been unable to stop Zoe from becoming an alchemist. Worse my attempts had turned me into a 'glory-seeking ambitious bitch' that didn't have a 'sisterly bone in her body' in Zoe's eyes. If only she knew the truth, but she was too eager to please dad, and too in awe of Keith to realize just how terrible a decision she had made.

Zoe was too young... too inexperienced to handle this on her own. Most alchemists started their internships at 18- Zoe was still woefully under-trained and underage for a real assignment. She had never even met a vampire before and now she would have to live with one under the pretence of being related to them.

I couldn't decide what was worse that she would be so outnumbered by the vampires or that her only source of help and guidance would be Keith. _I have to do something_! I wanted to go make sure nothing bad happened to her, but how was I to do that? I was suspended indefinitely from alchemist duties while they decided whether I needed to be reeducated or could be trusted again. That meant no resources: money, connections or the advanced technology that I took for granted while I worked.

Mom would be as upset as I was when she found out Zoe was gone, but for different reasons. Her anger would be for 'loosing' another daughter due to my father. Carly had left the day she turned 18 and was now in college. She kept in touch with mom but never visited home, she didn't want any reminder of her awful childhood. Dad had forbidden mom from visiting her, despite the fact that my mother had her own income to finance the trip. I had been forced into the alchemist life and shipped off to Russia when I was 18. Mom thought she would have at least a few more years with Zoe but now she had been indoctrinated into the alchemists at just 15- much younger than usual.

I snuck out of the house and into the copse of trees near the border of our property. The smell of pine soothed me a little, as did the fact that my father couldn't overhear the conversation I was about to have. It was 5 am but the situation was dire enough to wake her up. I had to call thrice before she finally answered annoyed but groggy "yeah?! Who is this? It's really early so this better be important!"

"It's me, Carly. Sorry for waking you up but it's about Zoe" I began.

"Is she ok?" She sounded much more alert and concerned now.

"No, she's been inked and sent off on a mission with Keith" I tried to keep my voice as calm and even as I could though I was close to tearing my hair out with frustration.

Carly took a sharp breath "What do you need me to do? Anything to keep her safe from that bastard!" She sounded shaky but determined.

"I need to go to where she is and keep an eye on things. But I need to make sure she doesn't find out, she hates me for trying to keep her 'away from the glory of being an alchemist'." Carly snorted, she understood the sacrifices the job entailed and how lonely and dangerous it could be. Zoe was too naive and too focused on pleasing dad to even consider that. "But I also need a way to get away from dad without suspicion and to stay off the alchemist radar since I am still on suspension."

Carly may not have become the alchemist but she had enough training to think like one when needed, with the state of mind I was in I needed all the help she could give me. "Ok, most important thing first: you will need to leave the house, dad avoids contact with mom's side of the family so you can't you say you want to go live with one of them" Good I hadn't thought of that. She continued, "And you will need a disguise so Zoe and Keith don't recognize you. A wig or dyed hair and colored contacts should do the trick… as long as no one sees you up close... and maybe some different clothes, your style screams 'alchemist' too much. But I still can't think of how to fool the alchemists."

"Yeah let's hold off on that for a bit. I will also need access to money and alchemist technology. Luckily I can still get into their database- they haven't canceled my account yet."

"Hmm yeah, those might be more difficult. Mom will help in any way she can for sure, but she doesn't have much money or influence either." Carly was starting to sound a bit discouraged.

"Umm I actually had an idea about that. I figured she could make a fuss about Zoe leaving to guilt dad into giving her money for our education. I am suspended so taking classes while I live with relatives would be plausible. It's a long shot but that should give me enough to start." _with the right investments I will be set for as long as this mission takes_. I was not skilled enough to make a killing like Warren Buffet on the stock market but I had enough statistical skills to come out on top... as long as mom could fleece the starter from dad.

Carly paused for a bit and said seriously, "Actually maybe you can take classes for real, I know it's something you've always wanted and it would give you a good cover. Protecting Zoe is important but you can't keep sacrificing yourself for us, Syd."

"Let's solve the remaining problems first and then I will think about college! I want to get to Zoe as soon as I can. I think I can manage the transport and the ID."

"So money, ID, transportation and alibi check. Alchemist technology will be difficult. Maybe you can buy some old fashioned spy equipment like the PIs use? Do you still have your kit? Stock it up from dad's stash he doesn't really use it anymore so he won't notice." The suggestion wasn't bad, but alchemist technology was decades ahead of even the most high tech merchandise in the market. Only super secret government agencies came a bit close to the level of the alchemists, not ideal but it was my best bet.

"Not a bad idea Carls. I know someone who can get me what I need." The alchemist tool box contained some serious chemicals that we sometimes resorted to fudge the memory of humans into thinking they didn't see the supernatural _or suspended alchemists who needed spy gear_.

"Good, seems we have most things sorted. Keep me updated on the situation." She seemed ready to get back to sleep despite her concern over me and Zoe. She was taking at least 3 different extra credit courses so she barely had time for sleep. I felt a little bad for adding to her worry and exhaustion. I hesitated but I needed to do this. "Carls wait... I know I promised... but we have to tell mom, she needs to know... Zoe is at risk. You know I wouldn't push you otherwise." This was the thing I really needed from Carly, I could have figured out the rest on my own, eventually.

There was a long silence, Carly sighed but her voice was barely above a whisper, "Get mom to call me. I will fill her in on our plans and her role in it." She paused and continued in a stronger voice "Go prepare, Syd. You have a lot to do still. I'm proud of you. You're the bravest and fiercest person I know. I don't think I would have made it this far without you." She hung up abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2 APOV

**APOV**

*Sunday afternoon*

An almost successful assassination and the incarceration of my mother were the highlights of the day I turned 21. None of my so-called friends had remembered the date only sweet little Jill had. However, that wasn't the reason I'd decided to go to the royal dinner hosted by Lissa to 'discuss Jill's future as a royal'. The dinner was a set-up if ever there was one. Lissa's objective was to dictate the path Jill's life had to take now that she was a royal and then emotionally manipulate her into agreeing to it.

Jill with her naivety wouldn't be able to go against that group (Lissa, Rose, her parents)- I wouldn't either despite my jadedness. But she had to have at least one person, even if it was a useless party boy, on her side. It was a losing battle but I would stand with her and provide moral support. As it happened I did more than just stand by Jill that night- I brought her back to life after she was killed by Moroi assassins. My very unwanted gift to myself on my 21st birthday was a spirit bond to an innocent girl. I'd done the only worthwhile thing my life by saving her- I didn't regret it. I did regret the bond that would give her unlimited access to my mind and eventually poison her with spirit darkness.

My father's gift to me had been even better- he'd cut me off from my trust fund with only a meager stipend to live on as a sign of his 'generosity'. It was something he had threatened to do all my life only Aunt Tatiana and my mother had prevented it. Now my Aunt was gone and my mom was imprisoned, there was no one to stop dad from carrying out his threats.

The week after the assassination had been a blur. I had been on a liquid diet since my breakup with Rose but the amount of spirit I used to bring back Jill was taking a toll on me too- and alcohol, copious amounts of alcohol was the only solution. Lissa and Rose had taken it upon themselves to lecture me constantly about how I had to be responsible now since my actions would affect Jill too. I thought it was hypocritical of them to think of Jill now since they were the reason she had been attacked. But I held back my commentary and continued drinking, ignoring them best that I could. I didn't need their guilt trip or nagging- I was doing enough of that to myself on my own. And I especially didn't need Rosemarie Hathaway telling me right from wrong- not when she broke or twisted laws and morals to her advantage constantly- _and she'd had the nerve to call Aunt Tatiana sanctimonious_! I was tired of hypocrites.

A week later, I was in Palm Springs- after a long torturous drive with Jill, Eddie and my illustrious cheating ex-girlfriend. Apparently, she felt she was the only one who could keep Jill safe- _that sure worked out at the dinner._ Bitterness aside Rose was a kickass guardian but I resented the way she kept looking at me with disgust and pity. I pretended to sleep for most of the drive when I wasn't smoking or drinking out of my flask. Every time Rose tried to talk to me, Jill would stop or distract her- I didn't want Jill in my mind but I was grateful to her for that.

Jill knew how I felt. Despite the circumstances, she had been trying to make me feel better. Even in my apathetic state, I knew that my brotherly feelings for her had intensified the moment the bond had been created. I wondered how it was for her. I knew she had a crush on me- but with her front row seat into my mind, I was sure that was gone. I wondered if she wished she never knew me after seeing into my mind _. If I wasn't me I'd probably run from myself too,_ I thought wryly.

Was life really even worth it when Jill had to live with my emotions and turmoil? Not to mention the spirit darkness that would eventually seep from my mind to hers. It would turn her as insane as I was bound to be one day. It was a cruel fate- live today, suffer the whims and tunnels of my mind, and then go insane. All the years of putting on a smile and hiding my emotions were now pointless with her- she knew my every thought and felt every emotion and even physical sensations. It was unnerving, and unwelcome. I cared for Jill but I didn't want to share my mind.

We had arrived to a haunted house where the old Moroi- Clarence lived. Abe had flown here earlier and arranged everything with Clarence. Soon after our arrival, the alchemists showed up as well. They would be the ones to hide Jill while Lissa sorted things out at court.

However, the meeting with the Alchemists had not gone well. Keith Darnell, the one-eyed older Alchemist, had baulked that I would be staying in the house and had made a fuss about it. The younger Alchemist, Zoe Sage, had been polite to all of us despite her pulsing fear and anxiety but after seeing Keith's reaction had just stayed quiet as if unsure of how to handle things. Abe was inside trying to smooth things over with Keith and his superiors thorough a conference call.

I tried to clear my head as I smoked outside of Clarence's house. Clarence and his housekeeper Dorothy seemed nice enough but I knew I was going to be bored here. I was on my fourth cigarette when Abe came out to talk to me. "Were you ever coming back?" asked Abe, amused.

"Didn't see the point," I replied tersely

"I've talked things over with the Alchemists- you will be staying here and Keith will apologize and be more professional in the future."

"What alchemist arm did you twist to get them to make an apology?" I asked with dark amusement.

"No arm twisting- talking is as effective sometimes. I tried to have Keith replaced but they didn't agree. I asked for Sydney again but they didn't agree to that either- it would make things easier. So they felt an apology was the least they could offer." Sydney had helped Rose because she owed Abe- it would explain why he would want her here she would be easier to control or manipulate.

"Yeah, but I still don't get why I have to stay with Clarence?" I grumbled.

"You have something better to do?"

"That's not the point!" I was annoyed by the situation- I didn't want to feel like a spare wheel and that's what I was in Palm Springs.

"That's exactly the point," Abe said. "You were wasting away at Court, drowning in your own self-pity - among other things. Here, you have a chance to be useful."

"To you," I stated dryly with raised eyebrows.

"To yourself as well- this is an opportunity for you to make something of your life." Abe declared in a grand tone that was supposed to inspire me. It didn't.

"Except you won't tell me what it is I'm supposed to do!" I said irritably. "Aside from Jill, what is this great task you have for me? And why can't you find me a bachelor pad in the downtown area?"

"No, Adrian you have to stay here and listen. Listen and watch." Abe stroked his chin in that mastermind way of his again. "Watch everyone - Clarence, the Alchemists, Jill, and Eddie. Pay attention to every word, every detail, and report it to me later. It may all be useful."

"I don't know that that really clears things up."

"You have potential, Adrian- too much potential to waste. I'm very sorry for what happened with Rose, but you have to move on. Maybe things don't make sense now, but they will later. Trust me." _Yes, trusting mobsters was a perfectly rational thing to do-_ I thought sarcastically. Even in my drunken stupor, I could tell that _wasn't_ a good idea.

I had spent the rest of my time trying to avoid Rose- something made easier by the discovery of Clarence's liquor cabinet. Rose had tried to talk to me again before she left to either apologize or lecture me but I had closed the door to my new room in her face and continued drinking. I'd only let Jill in to give her a good-bye hug before diving back into the bourbon. I'd decided to drink my days away as much as I could. I was a trust fund baby without the trust fund exiled from the Moroi court to stop me from making the new queen look bad- what else was there for me to do?


	3. Chapter 3 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Sunday to Wednesday*

By noon on Wednesday, everything was set for me to leave. I knew it wouldn't be easy to get dad to give me money or time off from the alchemists, but it had worked eventually… much later than I would have liked. Mom had supported my plan wholeheartedly. She had promised Carly not to tell dad about the incident but she was enraged that dad would favor a perverted boy over his own daughters. I had never seen her so furious- mom was always the easygoing cheerful one in the family.

But thanks to mom's rage and the not-so-fake argument between my parents I had close to a million dollars transferred to my account (Carly received a similar sum)- seems it wasn't even half of what he had set aside for each of his daughters but he didn't feel very giving towards Carly and I. The alchemists paid well and dad had been one for many years. We lived well but modestly so I wasn't surprised he had that much money. Dad claimed we had disgraced his name too often despite his stellar work in raising us. We had not 'appreciated' or 'respected' him or the holy calling of the family trade and so he longer considered us 'worthy' of his 'generosity'. Regardless the sum was far more than I had hoped for… I would have managed with even just a 10th of that!

Mom managed to press him into letting me take a few months off from the alchemists- he agreed under the condition that I would no longer be welcome in 'his' house or receive any support from him ever again- the words were never said but it was clear he no longer considered me a daughter. Taking time off from the alchemists was 'unforgivable'. It had been the final straw for him but he gave in to mom to keep peace in the house. Still it looked like there would be more arguments in my parent's future over the way dad had treated his daughters.

I was suspicious that he had agreed to let me go considering how rigidly he had trained us in the Alchemist trade- but perhaps he really didn't trust me now after the Rose incident and didn't want to risk further damage to his name by sending me back to work. Perhaps that was it- there was no telling with my father. I would have to be very careful to not tip him off to my real activities or he would send me to reeducation. I might be able to misdirect the Alchemists for a while but if they suspected I had gone rouge I wouldn't be able to hide for long.

Alchemists did not get 'time off' easily especially not for months. Dad agreed to tell the alchemists that I would be working with him on his new assignment since he wanted to refresh my training and discipline me himself- of course, he didn't want to see me again so I was free to go to Chicago to pursue my interests. The organization reluctantly agreed since he had agreed to let Zoe go, and I was still under suspension so wouldn't be assigned anything other than an unimportant desk jobs for the unforeseeable future.

Mom promised to inform me of any news she came across that might be of significance to either Zoe or me. She also gave me some cash from her savings, which I was thankful for since I didn't want my purchases to be associated with my real name and I hadn't set up my aliases yet- but I was determined to return it to her as soon as I got to the bank. I purchased a few untraceable burner phones for mom, Carly and myself. I had restocked and doubled up on my alchemist kit and cloned Dad's phone and computers so I would know things as soon as he did.

I arranged to collect Red Hurricane from the garage I had hidden it. No way was I was I going to let a rare beauty like that go! For an 18 year old, I had good savings skills. I had built up my balance quite well after depleting it a few years ago to help Carly. Shipping the car covertly from Russia had made a sizable dent in my savings. The covertness had cost more than the shipping but I had no regrets. It had been necessary because the alchemists wouldn't have approved keeping a car bought by a Dhampir. I only hoped it was off everyone's radar now that I had new (expensive) forged license and registration papers for it.

Mom gave me a fierce hug and a teary good bye as I got into the cab. Dad gave me a better good bye by not showing up at all. After withdrawing all the money in my account in cash and transferring double of what mom had given me to her account, I collected the Red Hurricane. It was late evening as I drove down I-15 towards Vegas where I was to meet the agent- a Kevin Wallace- _probably an alias as well_ \- the next day.

I stayed in a motel in St. George for the night… the chances of Strigoi were low until I got near to Vegas but I wanted to establish my aliases in different locations. In the morning, I opened an account in my new name: Katherine Millburne, age 18. Then I was off to meet Agent Wallace, which went remarkably well. In his distorted memory he had been at a roadside motel 'rendezvousing' with a redhead. He would not remember giving away advanced technology to a rouge alchemist… not that he knew I'd gone rouge before or now. I sent some of the equipment to mom with detailed instructions so she could set up the camera in dad's office.

While in Vegas, I made another account: Clarissa Sage Bishop, age 21. I could only wonder how Abe had come up with such strange additions to my middle and last names but hoped that he was busy enough managing his illegal vampire business to notice these aliases popping up in and around California. I had divided my cash between the two accounts making Clarissa the rich one while Katherine had a smaller amount suitable for a well off college girl. By 4.30 pm, I was in Palm Springs settling into a hotel near the school- Amberwood Prep where Zoe was enrolled. I was only four days behind her- I could only hope that nothing had gone wrong so far. I decided to check out the school even though I was exhausted from all the anxiety and driving.


	4. Chapter 4 APOV

**APOV**

*Thursday*

My first assessment of Palm Springs had been correct. I'd been here almost a week now and even through my alcoholic haze, I could tell it would be boring if I ever chose to stay sober. I had no real way to entertain myself but luckily, Clarence was well stocked with my favorite vice so I continued the liquid diet I had been on for weeks: alcohol and blood.

Jill, Eddie, and Zoe had come over on Tuesday evening for Jill's feeding when I had been relatively sober- meaning I could talk without much slurring and passing out. Even in my state, I could feel the tension between those three- I had tried to ask Jill but she said I was imagining it. She told me about school and her classes, and how she missed being around water. She didn't mention any people but had plenty to say about everything else. Eddie didn't talk much despite Jill's attempt to draw him into the conversation. He did briefly mention something about perimeter, security, and dorm matrons but it was too dull for me to focus on. They didn't stay long because Zoe had unfinished assignments at school- an obvious excuse to cover for her discomfort and desire to leave.

Zoe had been quite passive aggressive about it though, sighing a lot, constantly looking at her watch... after an hour she started to cough to signal Jill and Eddie to get moving. I was pretty annoyed but if Zoe disliked being here so much, she should have just stayed back at school. It wasn't as if we wanted her company. Besides Castile was perfectly capable of driving Jill and guarding her too.

I had briefly seen Zoe's sister in court when we were being questioned about Rose's escape- a thin, pretty-ish blonde girl… I didn't remember her features too clearly though since I had been consumed with worry over my cheating ex-girlfriend. My thoughts turned bitter and I reached out for my glass and chugged down the amber liquid. Eddie frowned at me. Zoe looked even more disgusted. While Jill just looked sympathetic and gave my arm a light squeeze.

The elder Sage had been brought in when she was caught helping Rose in Detroit. Even under those circumstances (surrounded by vampires, interrogation by Hans, being held 'prisoner' and being in trouble with her own people) Sydney had been much more composed and professional than her sister. I had been a bit impressed by that. I knew about the alchemists and they were religious fanatics who thought we were all evil creatures. It was unfortunate that Jill's safety depended on such judgmental bigots but that was how things were.

Still Zoe was better than Keith was. Zoe was a young scared girl who only knew what she had been told all her life: that we were evil and unnatural. Keith was a downright pathetic human being- a single meeting had been enough to realize that. He clearly hated us- me especially and yet he kept showing up to meet Clarence at random times. _What was that about?_ I wondered again if it was what Abe wanted me to observe. But he had probably just said all that to keep me from wallowing in despair and alcohol over what his daughter had done.

After another cough by Zoe I decided I would try talking with her… may be if she saw us as more than vampires she wouldn't be so uneasy and would let Jill stay longer. We were likely to be stuck in Palm Springs for months- getting along with her would make life easier for all of us.

"Zozo you're far from home too, how are you liking Palm Springs so far? You didn't add anything to all the stories Jill told me about school" I ask with a charming smile.

My smile had no impact on her. "Please call me either Zoe or Ms. Sage, Mr. Ivashkov." She said very coldly, "And yes I am far from home but I am not here to socialize with you, merely to look after the Princess."

"Call me Adrian. I'm too handsome and charming to be confused for my father, Mr. Ivashkov." I winked at her, "Besides talking to us won't impede you from doing your job."

She just snorted and turned to Jill, "Are you ready to leave yet? I'm tired of being accosted by a drunken vampire."

I just shrugged and drank some more. I had been called worse- much more creatively by my father. Her words didn't bother me but the way she said vampire certainly did. She made it sound like the vilest thing in the world. I hoped this wasn't how she was treating Jill and Eddie at school. I had years of dealing with people who thought the worst of me. Eddie was a guardian who wouldn't react to things like that but Jill… she was a sweet sensitive girl- it wouldn't be easy for her. Such comments would hurt her and make her doubt herself. I was angry on Jill's behalf but I contained it- this was Zoe's first time around us maybe she would change over time.

"Your sister was definitely nicer and more professional than you." I told her offhandedly. Zoe stiffened her cheeks flamed red.

"What do you know about my sister, Mr. Ivashkov?" She snarled. So, the elder Sage was a topic that could rile her- that hadn't been my objective.

"I met her once." I said evasively with a smirk, let her make of that what she would. Based on my reputation it wouldn't anything good.

"So you're partly responsible for all the trouble she is in!" She said vehemently but she seemed a bit smug as she said it. Hmm... our Zozo was secretly happy for her sister being in trouble. Perhaps the alchemists were ruthless and cutthroat among themselves… Keith certainly gave off that vibe. I didn't have any siblings but I thought of Jill and Lissa as surrogate sisters. I knew for a fact that I would do anything to help them if they were in any sort of trouble, and not be happy about it.

"You seem awfully happy about that Zozo. Maybe it's not just us evil creatures you hate so much." I said casually with a raised eyebrow. She flinched from my accusation or perhaps at being so transparent to a vampire. If not for Jill's sake I would probably have made more fun of Zoe's discomfort but I decided not to continue this. We had to be around each other for months yet. Antagonizing Zoe would achieve nothing.

"I don't hate Sydney! Stop making assumptions about my family and me. Keith was right about you!" She snapped at me very coldly, "Are you ready to go Jill? I have a lot to do back at school."

I just shook my head… so Keith _was_ partly responsible for her behavior. Moroi weren't used to being around humans that weren't feeders but we had all been making an effort to be nice and welcoming to Zoe. She could be a bit more professional with us if nothing else. Even in my drunken state, I could have handled the situation better than Zoe had. If something didn't change then life in Palm Springs would just get worse over time. I sighed. Maybe later I could think of ways to get Zoe to thaw. Right now, I just wanted to go back to my drink.

"Yeah better get back to school Jailbait- you must have homework to catch up on too. Call me any time you want to talk. And see if you can get Castile into visiting me on other days of the week." I gave her a warm hug and ruffled her hair. I just grinned at her annoyance and faked being hurt when she punched my shoulders. Then they were off. I settled back into another night of liquid therapy and blissful oblivion.

That had been on Tuesday evening- the last three days had mostly been the same. Jill had called a few times, she just talked about random things, but I knew she was struggling. She didn't tell me what was wrong though which just fed into my frustration and helplessness. I had hoped to see her tomorrow but they had convinced Zoe to come on Saturday instead. I was a little more excited about the weekend now.


	5. Chapter 5 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Thursday evening*

I observed the school, hoping to see Zoe, since I didn't know where Keith or the Moroi with the feeder lived. After about 20 minutes, I recognized Eddie as he jogged repeatedly around the female dorm checking for anything suspicious. He had barely seen me at the court but now with my tattoo covered up, hair dyed a dark brown, pale blue contact lens, summer dress (a gift from Carly) and hipster glasses I didn't look like myself. I lounged with my laptop and coffee under a tree with a view of the girl's dorm it was still bright enough to be outdoors. He must have noticed that I wasn't a regular face though because he looked my way a few times. This was not good, I hadn't raised his suspicion yet, but leaving now certainly would.

Luckily, alchemist training had prepared me for improvisation. I acted anxious, glancing at my watch occasionally and peering around as if waiting for someone. I looked like a girl who was being stood up by someone. A few people who happened to be walking around or lounging under the trees saw me- the girls gave me pitying looks. After another 30 minutes of this act, I saw Jill. I faked a frantic phone call with the person who had stood me up. I was no longer a suspicious figure people often came to visit after school. I wasn't the only stranger around and now that I looked like a jilted girl and not a stalker, he had passed me off as a person of interest.

I covertly watched Jill as she talked briefly with Eddie. She looked haggard and miserable, far from the nervous yet cheerful, friendly girl I had met. Eddie was clenching his fists, muscles tensed, concern, and anger clear on his face. Zoe was obviously doing something wrong if her charges looked the way they did now. I was surprised by my emotions: concern for Jill, and the annoyance towards my own sister for her failure to look after her charges properly. Eddie escorted Jill to her room inside the dorm. I waited to see which one it was. There could be a catastrophe if I didn't interfere soon. If I could see this after 5 minutes of observing Jill and Eddie, how had Zoe not realized it?

I went back to the hotel, a 15-minute drive from the school, staying awake purely on caffeine by this point. I hadn't slept properly for two nights now, having been too keyed up about Zoe to relax. Now that I was clean after a hot shower and snuggled cozily in my bed, I was hoping relief and exhaustion would drag me into a much-needed slumber. I fell asleep still anxious about Jill's state.

* * *

*Friday morning*

Planting cameras in Jill and Zoe's room was easy enough, once I managed to sneak past the dorm matron. I decided to skip Eddie's room for the time being since I didn't know where it was.

The next step would be to follow Zoe to one of Jill's feedings- an impossible feat with a fully trained guardian and then find out where Keith lived. My father treated Keith like a son, what were the chances they were in touch. Surely dad would want to keep tabs on Zoe as well so as to make sure she didn't 'embarrass the Sage reputation' like I had.

My hunch was correct, but it didn't make me any happier. Soon enough I found Keith's mobile number, address, and cover story. Keith was one of two people listed as an older brother to Jill, the other was a surprise: Adrian Ivashkov. I hadn't expected him to be here, or anywhere that didn't involve parties and alcohol.

Rose had told me some things about him when we had been on the run together. I had also looked through the file the alchemists had on him, when I thought Rose had stolen files from the alchemist archives. He was notorious- hardly someone Queen Vasilisa or Rose would send to keep Jill safe. Perhaps he was here to give the queen more credibility with his absence. It was a common knowledge that they were good friends. I suppose that didn't do any favors for someone who had to take decisions for two races of beings: Moroi and Dhampir.

So Vasilisa had the alchemists hide Jill to keep her safe and then sent Adrian on a babysitting mission to keep him away from causing trouble at court- probably under the guise that Jill needed someone familiar with her. That was smart thinking on her end, but made my task harder. I now had another variable to consider while I looked after Zoe and Jill. And from what I had learned 'variable' was an understatement for Adrian Ivashkov- he was a loose cannon. I wondered where he was living. He was too old to be passed off as a student at school. There was no way Keith would let a vampire move in with him. I decided to worry about it later, my main priority was Zoe, then Jill and then every other thing.

I was early for my appointment at Carlton College to discuss my enrollment and study options. Since I had been home-schooled, and was here under an alias that had no schooling history I was required to take a bunch of tests to see if I met the requirements. Getting into college was going to more time and energy than I expected.

A few hours later, I was enrolled for some classes: namely Ancient History, Advanced Chemistry, Twentieth Century German Literature, as well Introduction to Architectural Design and Theory. There were so many options to choose from but I limited my selection to classes held early in the mornings so I would have time to look out for Zoe.

I had made some investments to keep my funds up and growing- I had no intention of becoming financially dependent on anyone again not my dad or the alchemists. The money situation was looking good and I had a generous budget set up to cover the tuition and living costs. I would be able to afford the upper middle class life I was used to… that with my general conservativeness I was essentially set for life and most emergencies it threw at me.

After Carlton, I decided to work on my disguise by getting some high quality wigs just in case. This entailed a long visit to a salon. I also needed to shop: Carly was right about my clothes I tended to dress like a business intern not a student. I liked the clothes I owned but I decided to make it a bit more casual- some jeans, chinos, skirts, t-shirts, more fashionable blouses, even a few dresses. I observed people extensively as I shopped and tried to emulate the more modest looking girls at the mall. After today's makeover, I was certain that not even Zoe would recognize me.

School was almost over so I decided to see if today would be a feeding day for Jill. I was tempted to place a tracking device on Eddie's car but I was sure he would discover it soon enough, he was highly observant and would see any changes near the car immediately, a scruff mark on the ground, some bent grass or any indicator of things being off. I couldn't take the risk of being found out and alerting the alchemists. So I somehow had to follow a fully trained Guardian for who knows how long without being noticed. This would be close to impossible, but it seemed it wasn't feeding day so I would have more time to plan for it.

I decided to stake out Keith's apartment instead. He lived on the first floor. From where I was parked, I could see into his living room through an open window. He seemed to be in the middle of an angry phone conversation. Wonder what that was about? _It couldn't be anything good if Keith was involved_. He seemed to be on his way out, but I couldn't be sure how long he would be gone. I would need a good hour or two to properly install the cameras since I didn't know the layout of his place. I decided to follow him instead. He was an awful driver speeding and breaking abruptly as the road opened and closed around the traffic. I said a small prayer for his badly maintained manhandled blue sports car.

I followed him out the city into the hills towards a quiet residential area with large walled compounds. He turned off the main road into a long winding driveway. I couldn't follow him in my car without being noticed. The house was straight out of a Gothic movie, boxy and made of gray bricks that were completely at odds with most of the Palm Springs architecture, if not for the palm trees on the property I wouldn't believe I was in southern California. I parked around a turn, took out the binoculars (also obtained from Agent Wallace) from the glove compartment, and decided to follow him on foot.

I stayed off the drive way even though it was already dark. I walked as quietly as I could through the trees and the unkempt bushes of the garden towards the side of the house where I could see through a French window behind a deck with chairs. It had taken me less than 10 minutes to get here. The lights were on and the curtains open giving me clear view into the living room. I could see a surprisingly modern kitchen through another window. It seemed only the kitchen didn't look like a posh haunted house... the inside was mostly dark wood panels and leather.

Keith was already seated on one of the armchairs. He didn't look relaxed but I could tell he had been to this place before, there was familiarity in the way he interacted with someone dressed like a housekeeper. I focused on the other people in the room, and was shocked to see Adrian Ivashkov and an older man... looking closer I saw he was Moroi too. Could this be the place I planned to follow Eddie to? Could I really have gotten that lucky? I wasn't sure.

Keith was talking to the old Moroi now. Adrian was the picture of drunken indifference- sprawled on the couch, frowning at the glass in his hand and drinking deeply before refilling it from a container on the floor next to him. But his head was slightly tilted towards the conversation between the two men. Keith seemed to be nervous about Adrian's presence and kept shooting him quick uneasy glances but hadn't noticed Adrian's curiosity. _What was going on!?_

The older Moroi and Keith got up and walked towards the inside of the house towards a side I couldn't see. I could go around the house but I didn't think I'd learn much by just looking. If the feedings occurred here and was Adrian's current place of residence then I would have to set up cameras all over the place. That would be hours of work, not easy at all since I didn't know anyone's schedules or the layout of the place. Covert spying and sleuthing wasn't a skill taught to alchemists and I was just glad that Keith was too unmindful to have noticed me so far.

I was beyond the pool of light from the window and I shifted backwards to be closer to the front door. I didn't want to miss Keith when he left. Adrian glanced out the window as the sound reached him. Damn Moroi senses, he would see me if he looked closely enough. I ducked and hid behind the bushes while keeping an eye on the window. He was definitely suspicious, peering intently out the window but at a spot about 10 feet away from me. A small breeze had picked up and the leaves started to sway with it, Adrian moved away from the window... only to turn right around, walk out of the now open window and light a cigarette.

Damn! I wasn't the type to curse aloud but I sure seemed to be doing a lot of it in my head lately. I was stuck here until he decided to go back in again. I tried to be as still as I could, I wasn't that far away from him, and the slightest noise could alert him to my presence. The smell of cloves wafted out to me on the breeze along with the awful smell of tobacco smoke and I tried not to gag or cough.

He lingered on the deck still drinking as he lit a second cigarette while gazing at the sky. He didn't seem to be seeing anything. About half an hour later, Keith came back to the living room, followed by the housekeeper. The old man wasn't in sight. Adrian turned sharply at the sound of Keith's voice and went back in. Thank god! I was starting to get muscle cramps from all the crouching and missing the smell of the hot dry dessert air. They shared some words that I couldn't hear but it didn't look friendly.

Keith left abruptly, with a small bag that I hadn't noticed before; I couldn't help but notice a look of smug satisfaction on his face. It was never good for anyone but Keith when he looked like that. Adrian's hands were clenched around his glass and he looked a bit worked up. This was surprising- my impression of him was a dispassionate, self-involved, party boy without a care in the world. Why then would he be curious or upset by whatever had happened tonight? The old Moroi hadn't reappeared when Keith's car pulled out of the driveway. I went back to my car, still trying to understand what I had witnessed.

It seemed a talk with Rose Hathaway was in order; I needed to know more about Adrian. I'd have to buy a new phone in case the alchemists were monitoring her phone records. Adrian would have to be my ticket into the house. I didn't like that smug smile on Keith, it was imperative I find out what was going on in that house.


	6. Chapter 6 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Friday evening*

I made my way back to Keith's apartment, only to realize that his car wasn't there. It was stupid of me to assume that he would come back here after his trip. When he did come back two and half hours later there was a scantily dressed girl with him. She looked like she was barely legal and his hand was pawing her left breast, her cleavage was low enough to not be a hindrance. He had her half naked by the time he got the doors open. Both his hands were greedily tweaking her nipples before he closed the door with his foot.

I started my car to drive away, I had been thinking of dinner but my stomach was roiling too much to even consider food. As I drove away, I could see him through the still open window, pushing the now naked girl down to her knees as she eagerly unzipped his pants. The girl wasn't protesting, even seemed to like Keith's treatment of her but I still felt sick. I couldn't stop thinking about Carly. The deal I made with Abe had weighed down on me but now I wondered if I'd been too soft, Keith clearly had a thing for young malleable girls that he could exert power over.

I got back to the hotel, changed into my pajamas of blue shorts and a pale pink singlet with blue hearts. I skimmed through the footage of Zoe's room and was surprised again, in a bad way. Zoe it seemed had not been acting professionally with her charges; her behavior was actually close to inhuman. Was this really my sweet, naïve sister? I couldn't recognize her with that contemptuous scowl as she sneered at a clearly distraught Jill.

"I told you I can't do anything about your PE classes. Take cold showers after class if you want to, there's even ice in the mini-fridge. I am here to keep you alive, not to pander to your whims and wishes." Zoe's voice was trying to be polite but her last few words weren't.

"If you can't get me excused from PE can you at least try to get it shifted to the mornings? I can handle the sun better at that time of the day," Jill pleaded.

"Is this so you can flirt with that Micah boy again?" Zoe said with a wrinkle in her nose. "I can't think of why you would do that… he is human, I hope you aren't trying to take advantage of him! I am sure the other girls would be nicer to you if you didn't flirt so much."

Jill looked hurt and angry but was trying to be calm, "I wouldn't do such a thing! I have been on nothing but my best behavior since I got here, but you haven't even given me the benefit of the doubt!" Her eyes were moist now.

Zoe snorted, "Is that why I've had to cover for you being hung-over since we got here? I've had to fabricate all kinds of lies just to keep you in class! If this is your best behavior then I can't even imagine how you are otherwise."

"I haven't been drinking. I am with you all the time," Zoe made a face at Jill's words. "You would have seen me if I did, and you certainly would have smelled it too!"

Zoe gave her an incredulous look and didn't respond. Her look seemed to say well what else could I expect from an evil creature? Jill was close to begging now, "Can you at least let me go meet Adrian with Eddie after school? It won't be every day but I miss him and you won't let me make any friends at school. I feel like a prisoner."

"You see him twice a week at your feedings! We had one today, it was your idea to skip so you can have "family time" tomorrow. You're on the phone with him all the time anyways. Plus I don't want to risk creating more problems than you're causing already."

"What new problems? Wouldn't it be safer since he doesn't live with humans?" Jill asked confused.

"I've seen the way you look at him, and he's no saint. I've read reports about his 'activities'. I don't know why they sent someone like him with you- he's trouble."

Jill just stared shocked for a long moment, her cheeks red, and eyes glistening with anger. Her voice, however, was teary, "Adrian is like a brother, and I have no one else to talk to. You won't even acknowledge that I am a person with feelings. I'm not that different from you. Why do you hate me so much? I have been nothing but nice and courteous to you."

Zoe seemed to be trying to stop herself and I wished she had, "Because you are an unnatural creature of the night that uses my race for food. You are all heartless manipulators out for our blood!" Zoe bit her lips and sucked in a deep breath realizing she had said too much. She did look a bit terrified. Jill just looked stunned as she sat back down heavily on her bed unable to respond to the vehemence in Zoe's voice.

I knew alchemist fears ran deep, but we were trained to never let it show- to maintain professionalism. I certainly shared her fears too but Jill was such a sweet innocent girl… if she hadn't harmed Zoe by now then she was unlikely to attack her later, Zoe should know this.

How could Zoe look at Jill and not see the similarities between them. They had both been uprooted from their lives for the 'greater good', far from everything they knew and loved- wasn't Adrian like Keith to Zoe- a reminder of home. Though I sincerely hoped Adrian was nothing like that bastard Keith.

Why was Zoe so unwilling to help with the PE situation? That seemed like a reasonable request. Meeting and spending time with Adrian also seemed like another reasonable request. If Zoe kept denying every small thing, then Jill would break at some point and become rebellious. That would cause much more problems in the long run.

This was not the Zoe I knew- she wasn't this unreasonable or this tactless. There were much better ways in which she could have handled this situation. Ways that would put her in Jill's better graces which would be necessary to work together in the long run.

Had I been this bad when I met Rose in Russia? How could I get Zoe to be more compassionate, considerate, and professional? She didn't have to like them or become friends with them, but a little understanding and politeness would go a long way. I was deeply troubled but I didn't know how to help.

Halting my thoughts, I decided to call Rose at 11 pm. Maybe finding out more about Adrian would give me some ideas. Jill seemed to like him; maybe spending more time with her kind could lessen her misery.


	7. Chapter 7 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Friday night*

* * *

"Hey Rose, its Sydney," I'm sure she remembered me but I couldn't help but add, "… the alchemist. Is this a bad time?"

"Sydney! Oh my god! No, I don't have work for another hour. How are you? Are you alright? I thought for sure I would never hear from you again. I was sure to make Abe back off though, us veering from his plan was completely my fault, I wouldn't let him take that out on you! But I was sure you hated me enough to never talk to me again! I'm so glad you called" It was a literal word vomit and I couldn't get a single word through, "wait you don't hate me do you? You're not calling to tell me you hate me right? I am so _so_ sorry for everything. Please tell me this isn't a hate-call." Her voice was full of wariness and pleading.

Despite my bad mood after witnessing the tapes earlier I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Rose this isn't a hate call! I was just calling to check in on you and perhaps catch up." Small talk seemed a good way to start the conversation, I could slowly steer the conversation towards what I wanted to find out.

"I am so glad to hear you say that, Syd. It means a lot to me that you are still willing to be my friend."

"Is this really the badass Rose I helped last month? I don't recall her being this soft" I teased.

"Is this really the god-fearing alchemist? I don't recall her ever being so light and easy going around us evil creatures," she teased back with a laugh, "I like this version more."

"Was I really that bad?" It was a serious question- seeing that tape had unnerved me.

"No, no of course not, I was teasing you Sydney. I could tell you were uneasy around us, but you were very considerate and kind despite it. You helped us even when you didn't have to, and I don't think it was even a fear of Abe that made you do everything to help the way you did. I am so proud that you consider me a friend." I had never heard Rose so serious before. It seemed like something she had been thinking on for a while.

I had never had someone value me as a person so much before either. I didn't realize I had made such an impact on her- I didn't know that I deserved all the credit she was giving me. I had been quiet too long it seemed, "You do consider me a friend, don't you?" Rose sounded insecure- not a word I would ever associate with her.

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't be calling to catch up otherwise. So how are things at court? I heard your friend became queen, how is that going? How is umm… Jillian doing at the court, are you still with that cute Moroi from Vegas? How is Dimitri doing?" I made 'Jillian' sound like a question, as if I didn't remember her name. It wasn't like me to ramble like this I hoped Rose wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh yeah, Lissa is queen now. It's cool but there's a whole rebel faction that wants to get rid of her. I'm one of her royal guardians now and it's been one attack after another! Dimitri has been busy too, he's guardian to Christian- Lissa's boyfriend. I barely get any down time with Dimitri now days!"

"You and Dimitri are together now? Well I can't say I am surprised, you two had so much chemistry! When did this happen?" Damn, I had a feeling she trying to evade my questions about Jill and Adrian on purpose.

"After we rescued Jill and just before we got back to the court." She replied absently. Perfect, just the opening I needed.

"Umm Rose, weren't you with that cute Moroi at the time, I can't seem to remember his name?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I was with Adrian- that's his name. I really ended things badly with him, he found out I cheated on him before I could tell him. I feel so awful about that. I didn't know if I would live to see the next day and it just happened. We got back together just before heading to court to meet with you and Ian. Heat of the moment thing, I guess. But Adrian won't talk to us anymore and I don't know if he will ever forgive me. I wish I could go back to when I was friends with him."

"Do you want to be friends with him though? His file says he is an alcoholic womanizing party-boy. Maybe it's a good thing he's out of your life. I'm sure it won't take him long to move on based on his history." I didn't like all the slandering and manipulating I was doing to get information out of Rose. But I had to think about protecting Zoe and Jill now. This was necessary.

"Yeah he does drink and party excessively. His conquests probably stretch longer than the Great Wall of China, for all I know. But he was a very good friend to me when I needed him and he was always so kind and understanding, and I always thought he'd be the one in the relationship to cheat eventually. He had even cleaned up his act quite a bit because of our dating contract. Until I broke his heart, now he wants nothing to do with me and he's gone back to his old vices like there's no tomorrow." She sounded really sad by this. I couldn't help but wonder what a 'dating contract' was but it wasn't important right now.

"Rose, if his friendship really means that much to you keep trying to get through to him. I don't know much about relationships but I know you are a fighter Rose. Help him recover- you're with him at court after all." Wow, I was surprising myself with my manipulative skills.

Rose sighed, "He's not here anymore," she hesitated, "you're an alchemist you must have heard of the troubles we've been having with the rebels. I mentioned it a while ago."

"Yeah I did, I heard there had been attempts on Lissa and her family… do you mean to say the rebels are trying to kill a 15 year old?! Is Jill safe?" I let shock into my voice pretending to know nothing about this.

"Ah yeah, that's exactly what I mean. It's beyond disgusting. We had to send Jill into hiding- actually the alchemists are helping us with that. I thought you would know about this, since I made Abe put in a request for you. They sent in someone else though. I insisted on taking Jill myself since I feel like it's my fault that she's in this situation." She went silent for a while, "the alchemist with Jill is younger, and her name is Zoe Sage… any chance you are related to her?" She sounded a bit hopeful.

"Wait _Zoe_ is helping to keep Jill safe?! Yeah, that's my little sister- she's the same age as Jill!" I sounded astounded enough to fool even myself.

"Wow, the alchemists weren't kidding when they said they would keep it top secret! Your family and you didn't even know. I'm impressed!" She was right I wouldn't have known if I hadn't made every effort to get sent here instead. I could have told her that but I'd already started with the pretense that I didn't know anything and it was hard to stop once I had it going.

I felt guilty about all this and decided to at least share a bit of the truth, "Well, I have actually been suspended from alchemist duties and have been given some time off. So I'm not really surprised they decided to keep me out of the loop."

Rose was back to aghast, "Oh no, Sydney. It's entirely fault isn't it? It was because you helped me that you're in so much trouble!" She sounded miserable.

"Calm down, Rose. I am actually a bit relieved. I'm staying with relatives and plan to take college courses in the mean time. It's almost a dream come true, though I feel awful that Zoe had to become an alchemist. I had hoped to save her from that life." I was glad to finally saw the words aloud. Mom and Carly had both been so emotional I had felt the need to be the strong silent one for them.

"I'm glad things worked out then. I remember you said you wanted to study Italian buildings," Trust Rose to call Roman architecture 'Italian buildings' I thought with a fond smile, "and sorry your sister got thrust into that life. But if she is anything like you then I am sure she and Jill are fast friends by now." She was trying to sound hopeful but there was something there I couldn't decipher.

"It's not like you to chew your words Rose. Something is bothering you."

"We met with two alchemists: your sister and some douche bag. He was all bravado but it was clear he didn't want us on what he considered his territory. Your sister seems very impressed- almost awed- by him. Zoe was scared but she seemed alright initially."

"What do you mean 'initially'?"

"I'll get to that in a bit," She took in a deep breath, apparently more worried than she let on, "Adrian is with Jill and this douche bag seemed to dislike the fact that he would be around. We had promised the alchemists that we would look after Adrian on our own, so he's staying with a local Moroi who is willing to share his feeder. So Adrian wasn't even being an inconvenience but D-bag was barely containing his annoyance with the fact that there would be another person in the house." She sounded offended for Adrian- perhaps it was her guilt making her react so.

"Yeah, that makes no sense to me either. Alchemists are trained to form contacts and behave politely especially on long term missions. If this guy is behaving differently can't Mr. Mazur pull some strings and get someone else over there?" I asked. I felt a twinge of remorse over not showing human solidarity in front of a Dhampir but having Keith sent away from Zoe would solve half my problems.

"Abe tried to reason with him, the D-bag launched into some story of how he wouldn't be intimidated by a mobster since he had survived being maimed by Strigoi. Can you believe that crap? Who's ever heard of Strigoi maiming without even biting someone?! He probably got stabbed in the eye for being a douche bag at a bar or something!"

She took another deep breath before continuing, "Abe then had a talk with his supervisor, Dana or something. She was all nice and apologetic but said that bringing in a new person would increase the number of people who knew Jill's location and they wanted to minimize the risk. She had a private word with the d-bag. He came back much more polite but I swear, there was an evil glint in his eyes. That's when he took Zoe outside for a talk and she was different… colder and haughtier. She picked up his attitude and I'm worried that she will keep picking up more by being around him."

"This sounds awful. I hope Zoe is being professional but she is so young and impressionable. I know the guy you mean- Keith Darnell? I have heard about him and I agree he isn't the best. Rose, you are risking Jill by saying so much! You never know what a person can piece together from little bits of information like that!" I reprimanded her.

She just chuckled, "Yeah Keith, he seems like the petty type who holds a grudge and exacts misguided revenge. I'm just really worried about Jill. I haven't talked with her since the day Abe and I left her there. And besides I'm talking to you. I know you're not a threat."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" I said dryly, "I love my sister and I really hope things aren't as bad as you describe them." Though of course I knew it was headed that way. I would have to get close to Adrian to help Jill. We'd already been talking for quite a while. I had maybe a few more minutes to gather information.

"But why is Adrian with her, sending a party boy seems like a bad way to keep hidden, also isn't he an insanely wealthy royal, why would he need to live with another Moroi. Oh wait, let me guess. Is there a hot young Moroi involved?" This was honestly what I really wanted to know, the reason Adrian was really here.

Rose laughed, "He desperately wishes- there's only an old man who takes a LOT of naps!" Her voice became more serious- a hint of guilt in it, "His father cut him off from his trust fund after his mom was sent to prison, I guess you haven't heard of that either. Turns out she was the one who stole the alchemist files you asked me about. Adrian gets barely enough to live on, but considering his expensive vices and usual lifestyle it's really nothing."

"He still sounds like the wrong person to be in hiding with," I said honestly

"We didn't really have anyone else, and Jill needs at least one person from her old life around. He was the only one who wasn't doing anything. Dimitri and I have charges but we are too infamous to not be noticed. Christian is leading the petition for Moroi to fight and conducting lessons at court. Her parents would be too easy to trace. There really aren't that many people we could trust with Jill's life. It helps that Adrian has always treated her like a little sister, so we hope he won't intentionally corrupt her," the last bit sounded a bit wry.

Her words said that Adrian was useless at court and was chosen through a process of elimination but she was trying too hard to convince me. There was something more to it- I was sure of it. I would find out later. I had learned much tonight. Alchemist training at its finest, I didn't realize I was this sickeningly good at subterfuge and dissimulation.

"I'm sure the Queen Vasilisa is doing the best she can for her sister, I have no right to judge or question her choices." I added contritely, "this conversation really went off tangent, huh? I didn't even know my sis was an alchemist and that you had met with her. I guess I need to call you more often to catch up!" I made a lame attempt at a joke.

"Ugh, call her Lissa! But yeah, the conversation did go somewhere else entirely. I don't think I should have said half the things I did, but I trust you Syd." The honesty in her words made my guilt deepen. "Life had just been so complicated lately, you know? But I'd love to talk with you again, a bit of normalcy would do me good. Is this your number now? Can I call you another time for a lighter talk? Maybe we can talk about your life in college and possible romantic partners next time?" She sounded genuinely curious about my life. I was touched and the guilt for calling her just to get information made my guilt twist like a knife in my stomach.

"I'd like that Rose, call me when you can… but just keep in mind that I am on a human schedule OK?"

"Later Syd, I'll be in touch and let you know if I hear any more about Zoe."

It was late and I was exhausted! But deep peaceful healing sleep eluded me. My nightmares showed me all the ways things could fall apart and go haywire. My mind kept bringing up pictures of Jill hurt, broken, bleeding or looking downtrodden and miserable- she kept saying that she didn't deserve this and that she wanted to go home to her mother. That dream caused me as much anxiety as the thought of Zoe being pursued by Keith. It startled me awake. Jill was 15... She hadn't asked or wanted any of this and had done nothing to hurt anyone. She shouldn't have to suffer! I would get Zoe to change her behavior somehow. She hadn't been like this last week so I was certain Keith was responsible for all this. Even Rose had said as much.

This was the most important mission of my life failure wasn't an option. "I'm here and I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise!" I vowed aloud before finally falling into a deep dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Weekend and Monday*

I had seen Eddie drive Jill away early on Saturday without Zoe. I was curious as to why my sister would neglect her duty and stay back at school. Worried that it might be to hang out with Keith I had kept an eye on the school parking lot from a shaded grassy area while I worked. I had to make it look like I was still in Chicago in case dad checked up on me and my aliases still only had names but no history or background info on them, and trading actively on the stock market to make money took a bit of research as well.

So I stayed there and worked for a few hours. I had come prepared with a thermos of coffee and a sandwich from the hotel. I saw Zoe making a call as she walked to the library but I had no way to know what it was about. She seemed to be unhappy, but she didn't look like she planned to go anywhere today.

I decided to check in on Keith so I drove to his apartment after grabbing another coffee. I wanted to have an idea of his routine so I could monitor him better. It was about 1 pm now. There wasn't much activity to be seen through the perpetually open window, but his car was there so he was home. Sometime later, I saw a few men knock on his door with some beer in their hands. Seemed like Keith wasn't going anywhere either.

I spent the rest of the day deciding where to live. I couldn't stay in a hotel forever- I would need a place to set up the monitors once I had all the cameras set up. I sorted through my priorities and looked up some places on rental websites.

Sunday wasn't much different Zoe spent a lot of time in her dorm room- _why wasn't she trying to make friends among the other students._ Keith seemed to actually working for a change until he got a call and he was off. I followed for a while but he seemed to be heading out of Palm Springs- he was away from Zoe and that was enough for today.

I spent the late afternoon visiting the places I had picked out with a real estate agent. I didn't find anything suitable. The agent promised to show me some unlisted rentals next time. I went to bed early eager to being my first day in college tomorrow… unfortunately I couldn't rid myself of the guilt I felt at not focusing 100% on Zoe. I had to remind myself that Zoe would be in school for half the day so I wouldn't really be ignoring her. Still no matter how I rationalized it, the guilt wouldn't go away.

Monday was the first day of class… I had chemistry at eight followed by German literature until twelve. Since it was the first day both classes went through the course outlines and learning objectives etc. I was very excited the entire time and my enthusiasm to learn quickly caught the attention of my professors. In German literature I accidentally started a debate on the significance of pop literature with a few other students the professor had been very impressed. It was a good start to my college experience.

I went to the Moroi's house in the afternoon after class but found Keith's car parked outside- _suspicious very suspicious. Why was he here so often?_ I didn't want to wait here Keith could recognize me if he saw me. I'd have to try coming back again after chemistry class tomorrow. Then I went apartment hunting again. My intention had been to rent a two-bedroom apartment in the downtown area close to Amberwood and Carlton- Keith lived in the downtown area too. However, the rent there was quite high- I could afford it but the apartments had been small and not very bright. My realtor noticed my hesitation informed me that for only a little bit more I could rent a house in one of the other locations I had chosen- it wouldn't be close to the downtown area but it would be closer to the Moroi's house but not too far from the school or the college. A house seemed excessive for a college student but I reluctantly agreed to look at some. And somehow found myself wanting to rent a two storied two bedroom house with a pool. I couldn't walk away, so I decided to call mom to be the voice of reason and talk me out of it.

I updated mom on the situation here and told her about the house I liked. She seemed dismayed about Zoe but was happy about the house. "You've always been sensible and responsible. I am sure you have it figured or you would never have considered it seriously, Sydney. You've always denied yourself things you've wanted but this is supposed to be a new start… at least until the alchemists' drag you back in again. Go for it, it's about time you did something for yourself!" she said enthusiastically, her confidence in me made me teary and happy.

She even offered to send me more money if it would make the choice to stay in the house easier- I turned her down. I had more than enough- I would just have to be more sensible with my safe house, not make any more rash financial decisions and fiddle with my investments a bit more. I wasn't even close to poor anymore but a few too many bad decisions and I could end up as one. _Who knew being disowned could be so profitable?_ It was a sarcastic thought.

Once the paper work was filled out, I lounged near the pool for a while and shopped online for furniture- deciding to keep the decor clean and minimalist. Everything would be delivered by Tuesday evening so I would be able to move in on Wednesday when I didn't have any class. Perfect!


	9. Chapter 9 APOV

**APOV**

*Tuesday morning*

This switching to a human schedule thing really wasn't working out for me. I woke and slept at random hours now. I didn't know how Jill and Eddie were adapting so well. At least I didn't have to go to classes and follow a timetable. I could just lounge around drinking all day. It had been a week and Clarence's liquor supply was starting to run low. It was a shame he had good stuff. I would have to start buying on my own soon and with my meager allowance, it wasn't likely to be anything as good as the bourbon I'd been guzzling like juice.

Today was Jill's feeding day. So I had one thing to look forward to. I wondered how Jill was holding up. She tried to make everything sound fine on the phone but I knew she was lying. I would have to talk with her and see her aura to find out the truth. Jailbait was too nice a kid to let even an alcoholic like me be worried over her. I smiled fondly. I hoped she had managed to make some friends at school. She was so bright and bubbly, who wouldn't want to be friends with her any way? If only I had met someone like her to be my friend when I was in school, perhaps I wouldn't have turned into such a messed up waste of space. My phone buzzed.

 _Hush, you are amazing as you are! Stop moping!_ He smiled at her text. It was 9 am she should be in her first class of the day.

 _You hush, put your phone away before you end up in detention. Focus on school little one, take it from the cautionary tale._ I could have just thought it at her, with the bond still so new and fresh I couldn't keep anything from her. I desperately wished I could. She deserved to live a normal life without having a crazy Moroi invade her mind and spread the dark madness of spirit.

Jill would be here around four or five. That still left many hours with nothing to do. I wanted to use spirit later today so I would have to ease up on the drinking. I was just on my third drink since waking up, and far too sober for my liking. I looked out the living room window at the overgrown garden… untamed… wild… flowers… roses… Rose… My Rose... Rose kissing that Russian bastard!

Damn, I was not drunk enough. I didn't want to think about her… about them! I had been trying to stay as drunk and distracted as I could over the past month to numb my pain. The Court had been a good place for that, all the bars had open unlimited tabs in my name, and there had always been enough pretty girls (I assume they were pretty- I was too far gone to notice the past month) to make me forget about Rose, or perhaps to pretend to be Rose. I was usually so wasted by the time I ended up in bed I barely remembered anything. Damn I really hope I hadn't been calling out for Rose it would be beyond embarrassing. luckily I hadn't really gone through that many girls, I was too out of it most days and some guardian would take me back and toss me into bed- not that I remembered any of it. But how else was I to explain waking up fully dressed in my own bed?

My hands moved toward the bourbon again, I quickly downed another glass hoping to stop my thoughts. I needed more distractions. Palm Springs had none. There were no Moroi girls here, well no Moroi at all besides Clarence. That old man just took naps all the time. He was entertaining to talk to the few times we had been awake at the same time. I even played chess with him once. He seemed to really like me, something about reminding him of his son who was away- he didn't seem to know where. I didn't know how to feel about that. It made me a bit sad - my own father couldn't be bothered to think about me, why would this nice old man?

I switched on the TV. There had to be something good on, right? After flipping though all the channels twice, I settled on a cartoon. I was watching a tall shrill girl try to get her triangle headed brother into trouble with their mom. I wondered if that was how it would have been for me if I had a sister. I felt another pang of pain but this was an old one left over from my childhood days. I used to play alone as I watched other kids with their siblings and parents during visiting days Alders. My parents never came, father was too busy working or not caring, while mom who did care would rather plan and attend royal parties to keep her status. A knocking at the door took me out of my brooding thoughts.

I frowned- It was too early for Jill to arrive. The only other person who came here was Keith- I hoped it wasn't him I wasn't drunk enough to not punch him. Clarence always welcomed him for some unfathomable reason. But that wasn't his knock - this sounded soft and anxious as if the person on the other side wasn't sure whether they wanted the door to open or not.

I reluctantly answered the door to find a human girl. An upset looking human girl covered in motor oil who was now knocking on my chest- she was looking back towards the road and hadn't realized the door was now open. I winced noticing the motor oil now staining my very expensive designer silk shirt. Last week I wouldn't have cared but I was practically poor now. I was glad she wasn't banging on the door it would have damaged my shirt beyond repair and hurt!

I caught her hand before it could connect with my chest again startling her in the process. She yelped and jumped back a foot. She wasn't loud but I still flinched I was NOT used to that reaction from women: usually they wanted me to hold their hands- often do even more. But I suppose she hadn't really seen my pretty face properly. She was a human, and as depressed as I might be that was not a line I would cross. Still she was very pretty with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes behind her glasses, a little flirting never hurt anyone. And I wouldn't be Adrian Ivashkov if I didn't flirt, not to mention it would be too disrespectful to the girl!

"Well my day just got hotter! How can I help you today?" I said in my bed room voice and gave her my trademark smirk that made women swoon… often into my bed or their bed, well sometimes it'd been a couch, or the floor and once an elevator... that had been fun, I grinned at the memory.

She just scowled at me and shifted a few steps back looking as wary as ever, "This house is spooky enough but if you're some pervert then I'll try my luck somewhere else." The mistrust rolled off her in waves. Well this had certainly never happened before I was stumped.

"Well if by luck you mean this breathtaking magnificence" I waved to myself with a raised eyebrow, "then you've got all the luck in the world." I waggled my eyebrows and gave her a toothy grin that also seemed to draw women in.

She started to walk away with a small limp, "umm look, I can see that this isn't a good time for you. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do when you aren't grabbing at random strangers and propositioning them. Sorry for disturbing you." Her voice and stance screamed wariness and eyed me as if I would jump her at any moment.

Wow, this had never happened before. The thought that I was making a girl feel threatened and harassed by me was disturbing. I wasn't the kind of person to force my attentions on a girl who didn't want them. And she clearly didn't want any bit of it. Usually the flirting and charming was just for fun, I didn't really want most of the girls I flirted with in my bed. More than half the time I flirted without even thinking about it. It was just second nature- a fun harmless sport between two attractive people. If they weren't interested then they just laughed it off and told me to move on with a fond smile. Maybe it was a human thing, but I was sure human girls at the clubs I used to go to hadn't reacted like this either. Perhaps months of trying to woo Rose had made me rusty. Maybe it was just _this_ strange girl, or maybe all my self-abuse had finally caught up with me and I looked hideous. No! I couldn't be hideous even if I tried! This was just a strange human that _had_ to be it!

She looked like she needed help, that limp looked painful. There was no way she could walk comfortably to another house, and she was clearly having trouble with her car by the amount of grease on her conservative blouse and jeans. I felt bad for her the urge to heal her reared its head. I couldn't do that though- she didn't know about my world. Besides spirit was a bit dull with all my drinking.

I hastened to apologize and get her to stop moving away, "No, no it's alright. I was just watching some cartoons, I can catch a rerun later. You clearly need help, how can I help you?"

She was still wary but she stopped moving backwards, "My car broke down near this haunted house," she pointed to the house. I had to smile- she wasn't wrong even I thought it looked haunted. I was worried she might take anything I said the wrong way. So I just tried to look harmless and curious as I waited for her to go on.

She eyed me as if wondering whether to continue or not, "I thought I could fix it myself, I've done it before," She sounded defensive as if I might tell her she was an idiot for doing that. I thought it was hot when girls were independent like that- part of my attraction to Rose had been badass ability to take care of those she cared about. Too bad the 'taking care' didn't extend to not cheating on me and breaking my heart.

"And I tripped over one of those crazy plants on the walk up the drive way so my ankle hurts. To top it all my cell phone is dead- I can't call anyone to come get me and my car. So I was hoping I could maybe borrow a phone?" _That was it?_ Ok, I had a cell phone.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" I tried another smirk with a suggestively raised eyebrow. She just gave me a flat look, _seriously nothing?_ I was gorgeous and charming- this girl was just hurting my pride now! I didn't think she would want to come in either so I sighed, "OK then, let me get it for you."

She came closer and took the phone from me with a grateful look, but then just stared at it for a very long moment with confusion. "Umm you wanted to make a call didn't you?" The bourbon was wearing off a little and I felt spirit stir in me. I pulled on it to look at her aura, it was just such a normal thing for me to do that I didn't realize it until her sunny yellow aura flared around her- _smart and analytical?_ Human auras were different and I hadn't been around enough to get a good read on them. There were a few other colors swirling in there too… this girl was a jumble of nerves.

She looked sheepish, "All my contacts are on my cell- I don't remember them. I also need to look for a garage- I don't trust AAA with my car. Umm any chance I can use the internet or a charger for my cell?" She seemed very reluctant asking me this probably because she would have to go indoors for both those things. My cell phone didn't have internet on it because I had used up all of the data on stalking Rose on the Moroi news- she was where Lissa was and Lissa always made the news.

"You'll have to come in for that, Little Ms. Mechanic." Her aura flared- _wariness and hope_? The first was obvious but the hope baffled me, so she wanted to come in or was it because she was getting closer to making the call and fixing her troubles? I figured it was the later. I wasn't happy with her reaction earlier and I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. "How about I get you a weapon first and you can feel free to attack me if I make you feel uncomfortable… just don't hit my face… I'm very partial to it," That should make her stop seeing me as a threat.

"Ok, I'll wait here for that weapon then." she said very seriously. _Wait what?!_ I had meant it as a joke. She just looked at me evenly and waited. She really was that wary of me? I sighed dramatically, grumbled, and went back in to find something that wouldn't do too much damage but still look formidable. I found a fire poker, why anyone would need this in southern California was beyond me.

"Here you-"

She was much closer to the door than I expected her to be. She was fiddling with some planters next to the door. I hadn't been gone even a minute she couldn't have come this close on a busted ankle "-go. You move pretty fast for an injured girl!" I said suspiciously. Wait humans have burglars that try to get inside houses under false pretenses and then knock people out and steal everything. Was she one? Where on earth were Dorothy and Clarence? Had her gang already gotten to them?! Ok, now I was just being paranoid. I checked her aura again; it was still the same wariness, bit of hope and a tinge of fear now but nothing to tell me she was a danger.

She was startled by my return, "These plants are so different from the ones back ho-"

She stopped abruptly perhaps having said something she didn't mean to. So she wasn't from around here… I should have guessed from her lack of a tan. She took the fire poker from me with a hint of a smile and I led her inside to the living room hoping that she wouldn't actually hit me.

"Umm you can wait here. I'll get you my computer and a charger." I really hoped she wasn't a burglar now. I decided to check on Clarence and Dorothy just to stop being paranoid. Clarence was still sleeping- he was on some weird schedule. Dorothy was in the kitchen making some strange yucky healthy food for lunch. If only I wasn't so broke- I was starving for pizzas, donuts, and other normal people food. And to think it hadn't even been a week. She asked who was at the door but didn't seem concerned about burglars from what I told her. I decided to be a good host and offer the girl a drink but I had no idea what she would like. I loaded a tray with everything I saw in every flavor: soda, diet soda, juice, mineral, and sparkling water, every other beverage I saw.

Somehow, I managed to juggle all the things in my hand- the laptop, the tray, the charger and made it back to the living room without falling over from all the alcohol in me. I was turning into functional drunk- it was a miserable realization. I wanted to be numb not functional! She wasn't sitting like I expected her to be. She was at the far corner of the room, near the French windows looking at something on the wall. It was a picture of Clarence and his son- Lee. She must have heard my approach she turned back to me and studied me with a curious expression, and raised an eyebrow at the tray in my hands.

I set everything on the coffee table, plugged in the charger to a socket nearby, took a seat a bit away from the table and waved towards it grandly with a grin, "Something to drink, mademoiselle?" She still seemed wary, was I really that unpleasant?! Her aura looked like she was being offered drugs or poison based on the sharp spikes in fear and apprehension. "Look, they haven't been opened and are in the exact state in which they arrived from the store!" I was exasperated and far to sober to keep up with this for much longer. I wished I'd let her limp away before!

She came near to the table looked down at the oil her clothes and chose to sit on the floor instead. That was thoughtful of her- not getting grease everywhere. She even gave me a small smile and took the can of diet soda. It didn't stop her from turning it every which way before finally deeming it safe enough to drink. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I decided to get back to my bourbon- I really was too sober for this. I hadn't been acting like myself at all.

She seemed lost in thought as she plugged in her cell phone and started up the laptop. "Thank you for helping." She started a bit hesitantly, "I'm sorry about before, the house looked spooky and I could smell the alcohol as soon as you opened the door," She shrugged, "There really are creepy people in the world and I'd rather take the risk of offending people than putting myself at risk." I hadn't expected her to actually explain her actions. But it did make more sense now that I thought about it from her perspective. I was relieved- I was beginning to think I was in trapped in some alternate reality in my mind where my looks and charm had become ineffective. Spirit would drive me crazy eventually but not just yet.

"I'm too devastatingly handsome and charming to be a creep. Good of you to finally admit it." I winked at her. She just frowned and eyed my glass as if she wanted to say something but she didn't.

Her aura flared brighter as she looked at something on the computer and noticed some deep purple streaks that I hadn't been there before. Purple denoted passion and spirituality- a fascinating combination with the yellow that dominated her aura. I would have been more intrigued if I wasn't so annoyed with her, I needed to drink more! "Did you find what you were looking for? I could have called AAA for you- it would have been easier and faster." I grumbled.

"No way will I trust the Red Hurricane to those hacks. I've found a promising garage on the other side of town," She glanced at me, "Umm I won't impose on you for much longer! I'll just give them a call and wait for them back in my car." She didn't look scared or wary. Her aura showed she wasn't completely at ease, but she was managing it now.

Her words came back to me… wait did she just call her car 'Red Hurricane'!? Who on earth names cars! She was the first person that I had really interacted with since I got here, Jill wouldn't visit for many hours yet. And I was starved for entertainment, even if it was this strange human with her interesting aura who barely tolerated me because she needed help.

"You named your car? They have number plates to identify them, you know." I asked incredulously.

"She's a beauty. It'd be a shame for her to be nameless." She sounded as if she were talking about a baby. The purple in her aura flashed deeper and grew. So she was a car geek- it was amusing.

"I've never really thought about it or ever liked a car enough." She gave me a half smile as she called the garage make arrangements for her car. She seemed to know a lot about the car since she answered everything in a lot of detail. I tuned out and focused back on the TV.

I was lost in thought and was startled to hear her phone ring and she started talking in rapid Russian. I wasn't good with it but I could pick out a few words… arrived… classes… buildings… so maybe I was bad with Russian but I knew enough to recognize it. It made me think of Dimitri and my mood darkened. I emptied my glass and refilled it shakily. I slid down in my chair stared at the ceiling and tried to stop my thoughts from going down that dark road again.

"You speak Russian" I said in a flat voice when her call finished, it wasn't a question just a statement.

"Yeah, I guess you do too." She sounded uncomfortable realizing she had understood.

"No, I just know and loathe the sound of it." I kept my eyes fixed on the ceiling. When she didn't respond, I looked towards her. Her head was slightly titled to one side and she was looking at me worriedly. This time it wasn't about what I might do or say but rather for me. I could see the concern in her eyes and her aura. That was surprising, she barely knew me why should she spare a thought for me, a stranger who made inappropriate advances on her just some time ago.

"I'm sorry that upset you. I've made my calls. My ankle is feeling better. I'll go and wait near my car." She said softly. So the shift in my mood on hearing Russian was obvious enough to make her feel bad.

She stood with much difficulty, collected her things and started to limp towards the door. "Thank you and sorry for upsetting you." she said with a small apologetic smile. I couldn't move I was too trapped in my own thoughts. I didn't want to talk but I didn't want to be alone, and no should have to suffer the desert heat just because I couldn't handle a bit of Russian.

I sighed again "It's really hot out there. Wait here if you like… its cooler and there's the TV for entertainment. Don't mind me." I said quietly never taking my eyes off the ceiling.

She hesitated "Yeah, in here might be better. Can I use your washroom to clean up a bit?"

"It's down the hall." I pointed vaguely towards the inside of the house and went out on to the deck to smoke. My plan to be sober for when Jill arrived didn't look promising. I needed to stop thinking about Rose and her Russian. I had been back in the living room for over 20 minutes when she returned looking cleaner with another diet soda in her hands.

"Your housekeeper is a bit zany but nice." She said absently, unease coated her voice but she didn't seem aware of it. I nodded, how could I explain Dorothy even if I wanted to? We sat in silence. I drank my bourbon staring blankly at the ceiling. I glanced at her a while later she was sipping her diet soda lost in her thoughts as she absently cleaned the bits of grease of the computer… it really wasn't that dirty but I guess she wasn't used to sitting still for long.

It was almost 12 when her phone chimed- the garage people must have arrived, she got up to get her stuff. Gave me a small smile and winced, "I'm sorry about your shirt. I didn't see it before. How can I make it up to you?" She sounded really sorry too- sorrier than when she apologized for calling me a pervert. I couldn't help but laugh, "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I've got lots of shirts and nowhere to be in them." I tried to sound lighthearted but it just came out sad.

It was true though, there were no Moroi around to spend time with, I didn't have a car or the money to go to where I could socialize, and I didn't have my own place to invite people over to. I had Jill and Eddie for a few hours a week. It made me even more depressed to think of it.

She picked up my phone from the coffee table, pressed some keys, and handed it back to me. "That's my phone number if you change your mind about the shirt. If not then let me buy you a coffee," she paused to look at my glass and added uncomfortably, "-or a drink instead." With that, she limped towards the door. Was she now interested in me? I didn't think so but why else would she give me her number? I sat there and watched her curious yellow and purple aura walk away- it was tinged with relief, concern, and sadness. Somehow, I knew the last two were for me but I couldn't fathom why.

I didn't know what to think. It had been a rather confusing morning. I looked at my phone and sure enough, her number was there. She hadn't saved it or put in her name. Smart to not give her name to a stranger. I stored it as 'that strange human girl'- it was awful as nicknames went but I didn't know enough to give her a better one. I was still thinking of how unaffected she had been by my flirting as I dozed off on the couch… maybe she was into girls instead. What a loss for the men in Palm Springs.


	10. Chapter 10 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Tuesday afternoon and evening*

I walked out of the old Moroi's house with a sigh of relief. Once I was out of sight of the house I began to walk normally. I now had a new-found respect for actors, faking a limp hadn't been easy! I hadn't expected Adrian to be awake that early. I had hoped the housekeeper, Dorothy, would answer the door.

Dorothy had unnerved me more than I expected it to. She wasn't the first feeder I had encountered but she lived in that house _with_ vampires. As nice as she was I couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to live that life. I knew the endorphin rush could be addictive but the idea of giving blood to a vampire was just horrifying and unnatural.

Meeting Adrian had been a surprise too. He had been more cordial and friendly than I thought he would be. I had expected a royal brat who only cared about himself. But he had been considerate enough to lay off his charm. I had grown a thick skin since the prison break with Rose but I was still not used to compliments about my appearance that too from a person- a vampire- that looked like walking art with his chiseled face and vibrant green eyes. Adrian had even gone out of his way to make me feel comfortable while I waited for the mechanics. It was also disconcerting to realize that Moroi were not cold to the touch as I had imagined all my life- his hands had been warm when it brushed mine while returning his phone.

It seems he had taken the falling out with Rose quite acutely. My little chat with Carly in Russian had made his mood plummet and the sad emptiness in his eyes had been awful to witness. My intention had been to keep my conversation private hoping Adrian wouldn't understand… not to accidentally antagonize him. He seemed really lonely. I wondered what he did besides drink all day. I was disgusted by someone using alcohol as a crutch. Perhaps, he wouldn't abuse alcohol so much if he had more things to do- hobbies, activities, or people to interact with.

I still wasn't sure why I had given him my phone number, but I didn't regret it. He seemed harmless enough for a creature that needed blood to survive. I didn't know anything about him, but something about that broken look in his eyes made me want to help him. Maybe Keith had been right that night in dad's office, maybe I was a vamp-lover. I was as concerned for Jill as I was for Zoe, and now I was showing concern for another one of them.

Then again I did need to get closer to him if I was to influence things with Jill and Zoe. Maybe he would call me first. It would be suspicious if I had to engineer a meeting him with again, and breaking in to plant more cameras wouldn't be necessary if I were invited back. I would just have to be sure to not run into Jill, Zoe, or Keith while I was with Adrian or at the Moroi's house.

Regardless my plan had been successful. This was a relief since I still hadn't managed to place cameras in Keith's apartment yet. I now had five well-positioned cameras in the Moroi's house. One outside the front door to keep track of the visitors. The two in the living room- thank goodness I had observed it when I followed Keith, it hadn't taken too long to place them. One in the dining area next to the kitchen. The final one in the hall positioned so I could see into the other rooms that I hadn't managed to reach.

I walked back to the Red Hurricane. There was nothing wrong with her but no one who saw her would realize that- the hood was open with wires all over. I had even managed a bit of smoke using some chemicals without causing her any harm. I had removed a tiny part in case someone from the house decided to try fixing it. The call to the garage was real. There were some mechanics waiting for me next to it. It had been the only ruse I could think of, luckily the car could do with another check up. I had given her a once over after getting her back and she had been fine since then. But I would feel better having a professional opinion back up my assessment. I supervised as they towed my baby away. After talking with the mechanics, I decided to prepare for my classes.

I looked up the reading material I would need for design class began to read some articles over lunch at a café. Zoe's school was almost out by the time I felt the need for a break. I went back to the school and drove around a bit. It was feeding day based on the interaction I'd observed. I was sure that Eddie would be driving Jill and Zoe to where Adrian was but I wanted to confirm it. I also wanted to see how Zoe was behaving with the group as a whole. I headed to a coffee shop called Spencer's a few miles from the school. I had noticed some Amberwood students here when I drove by yesterday.

The guy at the counter appeared to be my age with tanned skin, unruly black hair and intense brown eyes. I ordered a skinny vanilla latte and took a table at the back where I could see the door and everyone at Spencer's. On my screen I could see Adrian. He was still in the living room. He had fallen asleep on the couch. It would take some time for the others to get there so I decided to start reading the chemistry book for class.

The barista brought me my drink with a very charming smile, I guess the tip I left had made an impression, I gave him a small smile in return. He glanced at my reading material with a surprised look but didn't say anything. I was reading intently when my earphone alerted me to activity at the Moroi's house. Adrian was still asleep but I saw Dorothy lead Jill, Eddie, and a very annoyed and reluctant looking Zoe into the living room.

* * *

Jill rushed over to Adrian and gently nudged him. The old Moroi joined them in the living room and greeted everyone warmly. Jill gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for being gracious and generous. Eddie shook hands with him while Zoe just pressed her lips together and gave him a tight nod. The old Moroi- Clarence- didn't look phased and rambled about how lovely it was to have a house full of young friendly people, he told them all to feel at home and then went off to take another nap. Eddie and Jill looked concerned about him as he walked off.

Adrian was still struggling to wake up, "Hey Jailbait, break any more hearts on your way here?" He teased even while mumbling. He got up to give her a warm hug and ruffled her hair that he seemed to know would annoy her based on the grin he sported. He rubbed his eyes, nodded to Eddie, and greeted Zoe, "Hey Zozo we missed you last time. Are you feeling better now?"

"Don't call me Zozo! Use my first name or call me Ms. Sage," She said with much annoyance, "Besides Alchemists don't get sick. I was just busy." Her reply was cold and she didn't bother to greet him back. Adrian just shrugged and went back to chatting with the others.

"No pizza this time? I had hoped dinner during your feedings would turn into a ritual of sorts. Dorothy is great but she only makes healthy food," Adrian whined.

"We wanted to get some Chinese but Zoe has an unexpected study group later so we don't have much time today." Jill was trying to sound diplomatic. But Adrian was frowning now, "But this is your scheduled feeding day. Zoe knows this, how would an unexpected study group even occur?"

"It's alright Adrian, let's just make the most of our time while we can." Jill said gently looking sideways at Zoe. Adrian glanced between Jill and Zoe uneasily- he didn't seem to be buying Jill's act of things being fine but decided to let it be. They walked to the other side of the room. Jill looked much happier now that she wasn't at Amberwood. Watching Adrian act protective and brotherly towards Jill was surprising, I could see he had genuine affection and concern for her. Adrian had more to him than his carefree playboy image let on.

Eddie grumbled about hunger and gave Zoe a dirty look before heading to the kitchen. Zoe was left there alone. I felt bad for her even though it was a company of vampires. Zoe could have formed a better working relationship with them so she wasn't treated like an outcast.

Zoe looked impatient and tapped her foot while sitting rigidly on an armchair in a corner of the room- very unprofessional behavior. She should have been keeping up her alchemist emotionless mask and not displaying her anxieties to others especially vampires. She kept looking very obviously at the watch on her wrists- her passive aggressive way of telling everyone they should hurry up. It hadn't even been 10 minutes that they got there.

Eddie came back with some sandwiches and sodas. He offered some to Zoe- she curtly declined. He just shook his head wearily and went to sit with Adrian and Jill. Zoe was grumbling something softly about vampires- I couldn't understand it, but the others could with their superior hearing, but they ignored her.

Just then, I noticed Keith at the door from the other camera. I choked on my coffee and coughed badly. The barista gave me a worried look but I calmed my expressions and gave him a wan smile. My thoughts were racing. _Why was Keith always there?_ I didn't like the idea of him being near Zoe, he didn't need to come supervise her. Neither of them had been there on Saturday and things seemed to have gone well enough. What was his game?!

Eddie went to get the door. Keith walked in with a friendly act, Eddie wore his guardian mask, but his body language said he didn't like the new addition to the living room. A dark look briefly crossed Adrian's face as well and he took a step closer towards Zoe while keeping Jill behind him- it seemed to be an instinctive reaction. Keith didn't notice, he collectively greeted the room and walked towards Zoe, who had visibly brightened and was now smiling widely.

I felt sick, _when would Zoe realize what a creep Keith was_? He smiled and asked her to talk with him outside. Everyone else in the room continued as they were deciding to ignore the two humans. Luckily, they went only as far as the front door and not into the gardens. I could still observe them.

* * *

Keith didn't sound very friendly now: "Zoe, I read your report on the last feeding. Why was it shifted from Saturday and why didn't you come with them?" Zoe's face fell slightly and her cheeks turned pink. Was it from anger or embarrassment?

"Sorry Keith, Jill said she should like to spend more time here so we shifted it to Saturday. And there was so much to do at school that I decided to stay back there. I gave them very strict instructions on what they could or couldn't do though."

"Your job is to supervise them, to make sure that Jill stays alive and unknown to humans and vampires alike, and also to make sure that humans are safe from them." He sounded disappointed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes-it made me nauseous, "You failed in all three by postponing her feeding and not accompanying them the next day. What if she had gone on a rampage in the school? Or tried to drink from other humans on Saturday? Or done something that would blow their cover? They are vampires- you can't trust them to make logical decisions. As an alchemist you can't give in to their whims. You could have been at risk too!" He lectured her sternly sounding like a proper alchemist but the way he held her said otherwise.

I was sick watching this. I had an idea of the game he was playing with Zoe now. I had read enough about emotional manipulation and seen it first hand to not recognize it. Sadly, it reminded me quite a bit of Sebastian even though he had never tried to manipulate me or take advantage of me, and he wasn't a perverted rapist like Keith. I blamed my father's cold unemotional demeanor for this flaw I saw in Zoe and I. Fortunately, I had recognized it and taken measures to change, not fast enough- I'd made my share of mistakes but I had been lucky not to encounter someone looking to exploit those traits.

Unfortunately, the problem here was that Keith was intentionally manipulating Zoe and would slowly start to isolate her from people who would disagree with him. Given enough time, she would be under his control and never even realize it. Zoe was so eager to please Keith- all because he praised her and told her things she had wanted to hear all her life that she couldn't see the truth about him.

Zoe was teary eyed, "I understand Keith. You can report me to our superiors if you feel it's necessary. Maybe Sydney was right, I am not ready for this. I am so scared all the time. I was just happy to have a day away from those unnatural creatures."

"No, no don't be upset Zoe. I'm not going to report you! I understand if you don't want to be around them. You are doing a good job, they are still alive, no one knows they're here and no humans have been harmed. I just want you to keep track of where all the vampires are at all times so there are no surprises later, ok?" He was oozing charm and fake concern.

Zoe gave a relieved sigh and wrapped her hands around Keith in a big hug, "Thank you Keith! You're so cool. Sydney would have just made me feel like a mindless loser but you are being so nice to me even when I screwed up! I won't let you down again." My stomach lurched seeing her hug the creep like that. I didn't mind the way she talked about me but it hurt that she said it to Keith.

"Don't worry about Sydney, she wasn't a good alchemist or a good sister. She pretty much drove Carly away from home after all. She doesn't like me because I always saw more potential in you. She's like that because she's jealous. If she doesn't understand how amazing you are then she is the fool." He was stroking her hair and back- it wasn't exactly brotherly. I was extremely sick again- realizing I had been right gave me no satisfaction. How do I get Zoe away from him? How do I get her to trust me when he has been keeping her anger for me alive? I was gathering my things to go there and physically pull him off of Zoe if need be. Zoe could hate me for life if it saved her from that bastard!

Just then the front door opened and Adrian came out with a cigarette, his lazy smile stayed in place but his voice had a sneer, "Why Keith, here I thought you only liked the company of old Moroi men." Zoe hastily jumped away from Keith, mumbled something about checking on Jill, and ran in.

"My company is of no concern to you, vampire. This isn't your house. If you aren't nicer to me then you might just end up homeless." Keith sneered.

Adrian just snorted, "Make moves on any more 15 year olds and you might just end up in prison." His words were calm, the lazy smile still in place but his eyes were intense: cold and hard. He continued speaking as he moved towards the garden puffing deeply on his cigarette, "And FYI I'd survive on the streets far better than you would in prison."

Keith just stood there glaring after him for a long moment, and then finally went back in purposefully. Zoe was sitting in her corner seat again. Jill was trying to get her to agree to stay longer for dinner with Adrian. Zoe clearly didn't want to be there anymore. Keith smiled at her and suggested that they could stay a while and that he could drop Zoe off at the school. Zoe and Jill seemed happy about this idea. Adrian had came back in and stood off to the side of the room watching everyone.

Eddie wasn't convinced though, "No we left the school together so we should go back together, it will be suspicious otherwise."

"But Eddie the school thinks Keith is our brother too, and I'm sure Zoe will make an excuse for why we were out longer." Jill was pleading with Eddie now.

"Why can't Zoe just eat with us here? The food at school isn't that great that she would want to be back in time for it." Eddie exclaimed.

"Jailbait, it's ok. You need to keep your cover story intact and going separately would look suspicious. I'll visit soon and we can hang out then, ok?" Adrian clearly didn't like the idea of Zoe going back with Keith.

Jill must have noticed how Zoe's face fell at Adrian's words, "Well how about we go somewhere else to eat? Keith can join us and he can drop Adrian off at home later. I'm sure you can postpone that study group Zoe, what do you say?" Zoe looked to Keith for permission; he shrugged a bit annoyed, "Yeah why not." He turned towards Zoe and winked at her, "Zoe and I will get a separate table- we have alchemist things to discuss." A dark look crossed both Adrian's and Eddie's faces but both the girls brightened visibly as they made plans to leave. Keith shot Adrian a challenging stare.

I was surprised at this turn of events. I hadn't expected Adrian to behave the way he did at all. There was definitely more to him than his playboy persona! He had to know Zoe was responsible for Jill having a hard time at school yet he was willing to threaten Keith for being inappropriate with Zoe. Either he cared about Zoe's well being despite her cold impoliteness towards him and his friends or he didn't like Keith and his behavior. Either prospect meant that he wasn't as oblivious and indifferent as he pretended to be.

I was thankful Adrian had done what he had, and because of him everyone would now be in public. I was sure Keith would use the time to ingratiate himself with Zoe and drive her further away from me. But he wouldn't try to do anything physically in public. Plus the drive to town and then dinner would give me the time I needed to place some cameras in Keith's apartment. I still needed to figure out how to stop Zoe from falling under Keith's spell but for now I had cameras to install.

And I would have to talk with Mom and Carly about making Zoe feel like she had people who loved and cared about her, so she wouldn't fall for Keith's manipulation so easily.


	11. Chapter 11 APOV

**APOV**

*Wednesday night to Thursday morning*

It was well past midnight and I was flipping through channels on the TV in the living room. This was the problem with cutting down on alcohol I started to think. I had reduced my drinking since the talk with Jill yesterday. I hadn't gone cold turkey; I was still drinking far more than I needed to take the edge off spirit but not enough to numb my thoughts. The downside of spirit loosening its hold was that it actually made my mind clearer and so I did the only thing I could: I thought.

Yesterday had been a good evening despite the rocky start and that incident with Keith and Zoe. I kept an eye on him over dinner. He didn't do anything inappropriate despite that smarmy look he had given me. Zoe was infatuated with him though and that was worrisome. Keith of course caused a fuss about having to drive me all the way back up the hill but he did it regardless. I feigned sleep so I wouldn't have to listen to him or his barely veiled threats to make me homeless. I didn't understand why it bothered him so much that I lived with Clarence. If Keith wasn't an alchemist or human, I would have assumed they were having an affair!

The feeding on Saturday had been nicer without Keith and Zoe- we had ordered pizza, debated over which movie to watch, and played some cards. Jill and I also had a long talk about the effects of the bond and we had practiced trying to block each other- it had failed epically… the bond was too new for us to control it yet. If only every feeding day were free of alchemists. I didn't understand why they had to come along… it wasn't like we would go wild biting and drinking from random people on the streets. We had a willing donor- she even tried to make conversation through her endorphin high.

Still I was glad for the few hours of company yesterday. I hadn't expected it since Zoe was so adamant about leaving as soon as she could. Jill had been bubbly and cheerful throughout the ride into downtown and dinner but it felt a bit forced. As if she was trying to have as much fun as she could because she didn't know when the next time would be. It was obvious that Jill was lying to me about school- she was unhappy there but wouldn't tell me her problems. I could guess at some of it: the harsh sun, the dry air, the dessert heat, and the coldness emanating from Zoe.

Eddie seemed frustrated but he wouldn't tell me anything unless Jill did or unless he had a solution but he didn't know how to help either. I wondered if she had been able to make friends. She told me the gossip from school when we met, but I didn't know anyone so she could have easily made it up… plus one didn't have to have friends to know current gossip.

It couldn't help that she was on such a restricted feeding schedule. Twice a week was the minimum for survival. I was sure even prisoners in Moroi jail were fed more often than this! I was stuck here in this house with no car and not enough money to even buy or rent one so I could visit her. I couldn't walk to town because Clarence lived up in the hills. I felt bad for Jill, I felt guilty too because I knew my mental state wasn't doing her any favors.

She could feel things that happened to me- hence I had cut down on my drinking. I would have done it sooner had I known she was getting in trouble at school due to my hangovers. Jill never wanted to feel like a burden, or impose herself on others- so for a week she had tried to overcome the hangovers she felt through the bond on her own. I wished she hadn't waited all that time- I would have done what I could to help her she knew that. I hadn't been able to shake off the guilt since she told me. It was making me more miserable, which again wouldn't help her.

She was a little girl- she should be happy, carefree, having fun at school with her friends, sneaking into parties, getting her first kiss, getting excited for dances and parties, gossiping about boys. Life hadn't been fair to her. She was now miserable in exile far from everything she had ever known. All because her father had an affair with her mom and her new sister needed Jill to be queen. It was a messed up situation. Lissa was going to be a great queen- I could see that even now. But it had caused irreparable changes to Jill's life and I couldn't forgive her for that especially when she didn't even treat Jill like a proper sister.

Jill didn't have any power or control over her life now. Even if the law was changed for Jill to come out of hiding, her life could never go back to how it was. She was a royal now and that came with its own set of rules, expectations and duties. I had been flouting royal expectations since I was a teenager but I was an Ivashkov, part of the largest royal family. One bad seed in the Ivashkov line wouldn't make a difference. Jill was now one of the last two Dragomirs. She would never be able to escape the royal life.

I wasn't sure what it was royals did, my mother had always been busy with them- so much so that she barely had time for me. I had been raised by nannies and protected by guardians. I knew mom cared- just not enough to be around me or to raise me. I knew dad didn't care. Aunt Tatiana had always believed in me but was dead now, and mom was in prison for trying to protect me. And so the only people who had ever cared about me were gone. Dad wouldn't tell me where mom was or give me a way to contact her. He blamed her incarceration on me- I didn't disagree with him. I had ruined my mother's life- partly because of Rose.

Rose… the name pierced my heart like a dagger. It stirred up anger, resentment, grief and longing. _If only I could stop feeling the last one- longing_ , I thought wryly. How could I both hate her and still yearn for her body and heart? My mind went off on a tangent lost in thoughts of Rose for a long time. I dragged my thoughts away as soon as I realized it. I tried to focus on the anger… it was an easier way to deal especially since I wasn't drinking enough to drown out thoughts of her.

Rose had ruined Jill's life too. Jill had been happy in her old life- until Rose made her come forward as Lissa's sister so she could be elected queen. Rose was always there to soften the tension caused by Lissa's distant politeness- playing on Jill's admiration for her to assure the little girl that everything would be great and wonderful with smiles and jokes. It disgusted me but I knew it was true.

Rose could be persuasive using her charms to get what she wanted- or in the case of Jill- what Lissa wanted. Lissa and Rose had made everything sound so easy- just stand by Lissa and that is all. They got what they wanted but they never considered the consequences. Jill had been killed because of how inconsiderate they had been, they had turned a 15 year old into a target and then sent her away from everyone and everything she loved to a place inhospitable to her.

Somehow I found myself thinking of what I had witnessed between Zoe and Keith. Keith was another person who had no concern for other people. He hated me or at least that I lived here. He came by occasionally to talk to Clarence. Why I didn't know- neither of them would tell me. Clarence was a nice old man- I couldn't help but think Keith was taking advantage of him somehow. He was definitely trying to take advantage of Zoe.

But Zoe hated us and she was too awed by Keith to listen to any warnings we might give her. Two defenseless teenagers that I couldn't help- it was depressing to realize how useless I was. I would talk to Lissa maybe she would be could do something to help... but it was late in human time... that meant Lissa would be awake and busy. I would dream walk with her when she was asleep.

My phone rang- no one from court who had my new number would call me. Any other calls at this time could only be an emergency. I felt a small surge of panic for Jill. Then I looked at the ID and relaxed.

"Jailbait, why are you calling me this late? Shouldn't you be done with homework and asleep by now?"

"I couldn't sleep. Your thoughts are too loud." She said gently. Here I was worrying about her while causing her more problems! I couldn't do anything right and now I was making her lose sleep too.

"Sorry about that. I'm trying not to give you a hangover." I was apologetic. There weren't many people I would apologize to but Jill was special. I had no secrets from her. To her my mind was an open book as much as I wished it wasn't. She had cared about me before the bond, and now she seemed to think I was her responsibility and not the other way round. It made me sadder. I was a drunk waste of space… she shouldn't have to suffer me or because of me!

"Adrian, please stop this. I don't think you are a waste of space! And of course I care about you, so do your friends. You have to stop being so negative about everything." She wasn't rambling as she usually did… that meant she was making an effort to be calm.

"Thank you for saying that Jailbait." She was a sweet kid- always trying to make me feel better but it didn't work.

"Please don't talk to Lissa about me. She already doesn't like me much I don't want her to think I am a bigger burden." I couldn't stop the anger and affection that shot through me at her words- sweet little Jill always thinking of others and then there was Lissa who hadn't even checked in on her sister after a whole week.

I couldn't put my thoughts into words so I just thought them strongly so Jill would sense them.

 _Oh Jailbait, when are you going to realize you are worth the fuss!? You are a princess and a sister to the Queen. Lissa needs to treat you better and if you are miserable here then she can help you. I don't like you being unhappy._

"I'm adjusting Adrian. Zoe will take time to adjust to me too. We are in a desert because it is the least likely place to encounter Moroi or Strigoi. I understand why I have to be here and I accept it. I know you blame Lissa and Rose for my situation but I chose to stand by them. I wanted to see our society change for the better too and I had the ability to make that happen. I know you care about me and that you are upset on my behalf but I did choose this."

"I know you did Jill. And I will always stand by your choices but I hate to see them take advantage of you or to see Zoe make your life miserable." I sounded so pathetic… talking to Lissa was the only thing I could do and Jill didn't want me to do even that. What good was I then?

"Adrian, you saved me. I can never thank you enough. I'll always owe you for it. Please stop thinking so little of yourself… of all the people in that room only you and Eddie even thought about me. You may not feel like you are worth anything but you are my hero, my wonderful big brother without whom I wouldn't be alive today. You don't like to see me miserable. How do you think it is for me when I can literally feel your frustration, bitterness, and hopelessness? I want you to focus on yourself Adrian, drink, or smoke or do whatever it takes to keep you from being this unhappy. Don't worry about me. I can handle it… I'll just use shades and take lots of aspirin." She was back to the rambling Jill but she sounded close to tears.

"Come now Jill, no more sadness or crying over me. I'll try to focus on myself but I'm not going to put you through hell if I can help it, ok? I'm trying to drinking less. Tell me if it starts to affect you, you shouldn't have to deal with my mess! And I'll try to distract myself more so I don't wake you up alright?" I just wished I knew how to keep my promises to Jill. I had been drinking since before I was 13 and it had never disappointed me- it was whatever I needed it to be. I relied on it too much to make life manageable.

"I know, Adrian and don't worry I'm fine… I only called because I was worried about you not because your thoughts distracted me. Honestly, you can drink- its fine- in moderation though. But you can relax on the weekends when I don't have class. I know this isn't easy for you. I feel guilty just asking you to hold back when I know how bad things are for you."

"Things are as difficult for you Little Jill." I said sadly.

"Ok how about you try to make new friends? You're a people person… maybe having someone to talk to and not being cooped up all day at Clarence's will help you?" Her voice turned playful as she added, "And I promise to try to do more of those things that 15 year olds are supposed to do… kiss boys, sneak into parties, get drunk for real and not vicariously."

I growled at her, "You better be responsible little one, don't make me go big brother on you and some poor human. Don't even dare to use any of my expert tricks on sneaking alcohol, kissing and flirting." I wasn't kidding too I would hurt any boy that tried to kiss her. She was too young for that stuff- 30 was a good age!

Jill laughed "30 really Adrian? Aren't you the absolutely wrong person to lecture me on these things?"

"No, I'm the perfect person. I keep telling you learn from the cautionary tale! Also how am I supposed to meet anyone here… there are no Moroi or Dhampir and I don't even have a car to get me anywhere."

"All I know is you were much less unhappy when you were talking to that human girl… well before she started talking in Russian. But she left you her number, she's cute too. Maybe you can give her a call and hang out. She's human but you can still try to be friends right? You can use the bus line… maybe you can come visit me sometimes. I would like that."

"I'll think about it Jailbait. It's late for you- get to bed. I will figure out this bus system and come visit you when I can." Adrian Ivashkov and public transport... sounded like a bad sitcom! But I would suffer it for Jill.

"Night Adrian… Think positive thoughts and try to get some rest too!"

I went to my room still thinking over my conversation with Jill. Should I really call that human girl? She didn't know about vampires so to her I would just be another absurdly handsome human being. I could try friendship- it would be a new thing for me, assuming she was interested. If how she reacted to me last time were any indication then it wouldn't be easy to make her like me- she might pepper spray me.

I needed distractions and Jill was right people made wonderful distractions. Worst case scenario I could nurse a drink at a bar and talk to random people if the human girl didn't want to hang out. With my charm and good looks, I could probably get enough free drinks to stay in a good mood.

My thoughts drifted. I tried not to brood over Rose but it was still early hours of the morning before sleep claimed me.


	12. Chapter 12 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Wednesday*

I watched the night footage from all the locations in the morning. Keith had been with another female and was still with her. As long as it wasn't Zoe and the girl wasn't protesting, I didn't really care. It made me sick to think of him with anyone but it wasn't my problem. Adrian had spent a long time just changing channels after returning from dinner with a drink in his hand. The situation in Zoe and Jill's room was the same… Jill tried to be nice and make conversation while Zoe was cold and kept shooting down her efforts almost impolitely.

I packed all my things from the hotel into my car, and grabbed a yogurt and some coffee on my way to my new place. The delivery men had left all the things in the garage that I had left open for them, I had asked a neighbor to sign for the stuff… alchemist training was useful for non-supernatural things too.

It took most of the morning and afternoon to arrange all the furniture in with the help of two guys I'd hired from a flier on Carlton's notice board. They were nice, polite, and very efficient. One asked me my opinion on movies as I offered drinks with memory distorting chemicals. The boy asking about the movies seemed disappointed when I told him about the history of cinema, perhaps he was only curious about comedies. However, the move was finished and the two boys would only remember a day of playing games and eating pizza and nothing about me, the details of my house or the address. I was beginning to get a little paranoid about being caught by the alchemists. I had even tinted the windows of the Red Hurricane to feel safe while driving and stalking.

The place I had just moved into gave me mixed feelings- it was big and a bit expensive but I adored it and couldn't imagine not living here. Despite my intention to rent a small apartment, mom's encouragement finally talked me into a swanky house with a pool- the zip code wasn't ideal but it was close to the places I needed to be. One of the many deciding factors had been the cost- it wasn't _that much_ more expensive than a small pool-less apartment near the downtown area.

My love of architecture may have also played a part. I loved ancient Roman and Greek architecture but there was something very appealing about the simplicity, the clean rigorous geometric lines, and large windows of mid-century modern designs. Something about its minimalistic nature appealed to my sensibilities. It was a place I could see myself relax and be happy- even though such things had never swayed my choices before.

Perhaps my new-found sense of freedom (on getting away from dad and his expectations) had made me a bit rebellious and irresponsible. But mostly it had been my mom's words on how I had to do something to move beyond the life I had lived… one that didn't involve much living. The house was one of many decisions I found myself unable to regret.

The house was wood, stone, steel and a lot of glass windows but it still managed to provide privacy with tinted windows and stylish yet effective vertical wooden shutters. Another advantage was the corner lot location- I had absolute privacy from my neighbors due to the shape of the house and the tall walls that surrounded the property.

The front door opened into an entryway that led to the 'great room': an open combined kitchen, dining, and living room- it was the largest area of the house. The kitchen was located towards the front of the house and despite the open plan, fold-able frosted glass doors were installed to block the kitchen off, if need be. The back of the great room was all glass, a set of sliding glass doors led down a few steps to a covered patio that over looked a roman pool with hot tub and the spacious back yard– it was a striking view.

To the right of the great room a set of steps led to a short corridor with two doors on the left, a large double door to the right and a square wooden staircase at the end that lead to the upper floor. The first door on the right contained a half bath; the door next to it could only be opened from the inside- contained the garage with laundry and storage space. The large door on the opposite side opened into a bedroom with an attached bath, built-in closets, and another set of sliding glass doors that led out to the pool.

A door at the turning of the stairs led to a study located above the garage. The stairs continued upwards to end at a small landing area with two doors. The space above the bedroom was a semi-enclosed terrace with retractable rainproof cover overlooking the pool. The area above the 'great room' contained the master bedroom with an attached bath and built-in closets. There was a small balcony overlooking the pool area, and windows in other parts of the room gave me a good view of the roads on both sides of the house without being seen if I used the shutters properly.

The house was perfect- all the floors were hardwood, the ceiling was white with dark wood beams, and I loved every bit of it, even though it was too big for me. Maybe I could get Carly or Mom to visit for a while, or maybe Zoe would stay with me once I worked out the situation in Palm Springs.

It was 7.30 pm when I finished. The house still needed more things and I had only set up the large pieces of furniture, there would be more to do over the next few days but I was settled in enough to live here now. I was tired. Unfortunately I wasn't tired enough for sleep so I headed to Spencer's- they really had good coffee- to relax with a book on the evolution of language for my history class tomorrow- it was optional reading but I found it fascinating.

The same tanned good looking barista greeted me as I walked up to the counter. My tip had made an impression since he remembered me, "Another skinny vanilla latte or are you feeling a little adventurous this time?" He asked me with an impish smile. I gave him a small smile, "I've had enough adventures today- I'll stick to the comfort of my usual, please." He shrugged and sighed dramatically yet comically, "As the lady wishes, so shall it be!" I smiled as I paid, left another generous tip in the tip-jar, and moved to the same table as last time.

I had my history book, course materials spread out on the table, and I was reading about the professor when the barista came over with my coffee. He looked even more surprised at my current reading material than he had with the chemistry book. I noticed him eye my schedule curiously before he left. He seemed to be smiling to himself.

I stayed there for over an hour and half reading and making notes before deciding to call it a night. I gave a wave to barista when he wished me a good night and drove back to the house. I walked up to my room making sure all the doors and windows were secure before getting ready for bed. I hadn't gotten enough rest the last few days and I wanted to be up early to check on everything before my classes.

I had seen the footage from the various cameras during the day and hadn't seen anything startling but I skimmed thorough it again before snuggling into bed and falling asleep. The only interesting thing had been Jill heading to the bathroom with her phone for a hushed phone call in the middle of the night. I couldn't hear her but I knew it was to Adrian because he was on the phone at the same time. I heard his side of the conversation but it left me confused.

First Adrian was talking about not giving her a hangover… I really hoped he wasn't giving alcohol to a minor. Then he was talking about not distressing her with his drinking and keeping her up- I guess Jill must be upset to see him so miserable… it had certainly affected me too. Then he lectured her about drinking but he was the one giving her alcohol in the first place wasn't he? It didn't make any sense but everyone was all right and safe so I decided not to worry about it anymore.


	13. Chapter 13 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Thursday*

All my classes were in the morning between 8 to noon. It gave me the opportunity to work on assignments and course work while Zoe was in school. I had cameras in most of the places I wanted... maybe some more at Clarence's would be better since I wanted to know why Keith went there so often but I would be patient until I could manage it. In the meantime, I planned to become a regular at Spencer's since they had good coffee and it was quite close to Amberwood. I wanted to be physically close to Zoe in case something went wrong.

Today would be my first history class and I was rather excited about it. History had long been a fascination of mine and now I would be able to imbibe it all from someone who was an expert on it. The professor was a forty-something woman with white-streaked, wiry black hair and a lot of nervous energy- it wasn't hard to figure out why if her giant coffee cup was any indication. I drank deeply from my own coffee cup glad that we could bring beverages to class.

"I am Ms. Terwilliger, your illustrious guide on the wondrous journey that is ancient history." She introduced herself as she moved over to a laptop connected to a projector. She pushed a few keys, and an image of a white-pillared building appeared on the screen at the front of the room. She asked questions around the room inquiring after the names of students who attempted answers. It was also obvious she had problems with name recollection since she kept calling me 'Ms. Melbourne' instead of Milburne despite my repeated attempts to correct her- I gave up after the fifth time… it wasn't important or my real name after all.

I was the star student since I seemed to be the one answering most of the questions- accurately and concisely to the professor's pleasure. The other students watched me curiously when I spoke making me self-conscious- perhaps it seemed like I was showing off but I was here to gain knowledge. I wasn't sure enough on social politics to understand what was normal and what wasn't for regular college students but I wouldn't learn unless I pushed myself, and I was determined to make the most of the few months of college I would get to attend before the Alchemists dragged me back in.

Ms. Terwilliger continued her lecture in a flamboyant style and highlighted a number of important times and places that we were going to study in more detail. I took notes eagerly and was excited about the paper she had given us to be turned in to her next week. The lecture passed by too soon for my liking- it was 9:45 when she let the class go.

The assignment was fairly unstructured allowing the students to determine an area of interest to them from the reading list. I was eager to discuss ideas with the professor before my Design class that would begin in 15 minutes.

Fortunately, Ms. T was impressed by my ideas and encouraged me to go beyond the scope of the curriculum, "That is only a guideline Ms. Melbourne for the beginners but you are ready to do more advanced work. It might even be interesting to read something more original for a change." She beamed at me. I enquired about any work I could do for extra credit- anything for knowledge!

"If only I could find a research assistant half as passionate about history!" She exclaimed, "If only you had research skills I would offer you the job even if you aren't a full-fledged student here." She sounded sincere. I was euphoric, I had never received praise or an offer like that before- it was very tempting.

"Umm actually M'am, I do have excellent research and organizational skills." I said awkwardly hoping it didn't sound too self-aggrandizing.

"Well then perhaps you would be interested in some extra income. It won't be much but it will look impressive on your CV. I am looking for an RA to help me with my current book on heretical religion and magic in the Greco-Roman world."

I was ecstatic. I loved everything about ancient Greece and Rome. Also extra income meant that I could also stop feeling bad over the expensive house I'd just moved into but I was worried it would cut into the time I needed to look after Zoe. "What would being your research assistant involve?" I asked warily.

"Track down certain information, translate some books- don't worry Carlton has some good translating software, run some errands, that sort of thing. Except for running errands you could even do most of the work from home but I would need you to meet with me a few hours a week to discuss the progress and so on but we can schedule it to be convenient for the both of us. Would you be interested in that?"

"If I can work mostly on my own and the errands aren't at very irregular times, then yes I am very interested."

"You can also work on an independent paper, not as long as a book, for extra credit. It will be very impressive for when you join the job market."

I could hardly believe it I was allowed to veer of course on my assignment, was being offered to help with a book, and a chance to earn extra credits by working on a longer independent paper. "Umm, yes I would like that." Not that I would ever get to join the job market for real but college was turning into a dream come true, and all within the first week of class. My eyes were bright with excitement "Classical art and architecture. I'd love to study it more."

She looked even more impressed if that was possible. I had longed all my life for my father to look at me like that but I knew it would never happen, but to be considered valuable by my professor made me feel good "Really? Then it seems we're a perfect match- well nearly. Pity you don't know Latin. The translation software isn't always accurate."

"Well..." I averted my eyes feeling even more awkward than before. "I, um, I can read Latin." When I looked back at her, she seemed stunned. She shook her head with an amused smile "I'm afraid to ask about Greek. Come back tomorrow after class and we can fill out the paperwork and sign the necessary contracts."

"Umm M'am, will lunch be suitable? I have another class straight afterwards tomorrow and one today too- I need to run now." I said apologetically.

She made shooing motions as she responded, "Certainly Ms. Melbourne, meet with me at the cafe near the college square and we will sort out the details."

I still had some time before class. Professors tended to give the first 10 minutes for students to settle down. I was hastily leaving the room, when someone stepped in front of me, "So Ms. Melbourne, aren't you going to say hello?" I looked up startled to see the barista from Spencer's looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"Umm hello and its Milburne," I said smiling uncertainly... I hadn't expected to run into him here. "I'm late for my next class."

He just laughed "I like the sound of Melbourne. Can I walk with you?"

"Sure but it seems unfair that you know my name and I don't." He grinned back at me.

"Trey," I looked at him curiously "Ugh that's my name – Trey Juarez."

 _I guess I can stop calling him hot barista boy in my head,_ I thought ruefully. "So Trey, I didn't know you went to Carlton. What other courses are you taking here?"

"I don't go here technically, I'm just here for the history class with Ms. T," He sounded a bit awkward but I was thinking about my next class to wonder about it.

"Are you auditing her course?" I asked curious... I had been tempted to do that for a few courses but it meant I wouldn't get grades, so I'd opted to be a part-time student instead.

"Not really," He seemed relieved that we had reached my class. "Any chance you'll stop by Spencer's later? I usually have shifts in the evening and I'd like to talk more."

I couldn't guess what he wanted to talk about but Spencer's was to be my new regular place, being friendly with a barista would be useful.

"Yeah that place has really good coffee! I guess I'll see you there later or tomorrow in class." He smiled and waved as he walked off.

I walked into the Introduction to Architectural Design and Theory class excited. I had read books on ancient roman and Greek architecture of course but I hadn't studied architecture or design as a subject. I had read the course outline and the prospect of learning something new was thrilling. It was a three-hour course. The first half would be lectures and the second half would be the studio session, which thrilled me more. I was half way through class when my phone vibrated with a text. I didn't recognize the number which made me wary.

 _Hey, u free 2 take an extremely handsome man 4 drinks 2day ;)_

I had a bad feeling that this was Adrian Ivashkov finally contacting me. I needed to get closer to him for my mission but his arrogance was off putting as was his text shorthand.

 _Who is this?_

 _Sum1 who rescued u heroically n sacrificed his shirt!_

 _I don't recall having been rescued. Perhaps you have the wrong number._

 _Ur car broke dwn. I helped n u got oil on my shrt. :P_

 _Oh right. You're him. I do owe you._

 _knw u cudn't 4get my handsomeness! :D so is 1.30pm good for you?_

 _Isn't that a bit early for drinks?_

 _Y ms, r u asking me out 2 dinr now? :D ;)_

 _What? No, I meant perhaps coffee!_

 _Alright let's make it lunch since you insist on sharing a meal with me. It was a beautiful shirt :P_

A meal with a vampire didn't sound too appealing, but this was his first text with correct grammar and non abbreviated words- deciphering his texts had been painful. Plus I owed him for his shirt but more importantly for looking out for Zoe the other night.

 _Very well, lunch it is. Meet me Downtown at 1.30._

 _:D :D_ _I'm sure u can't wait 2 c me again!_ Was all the response I got, this guy sure was arrogant!

When class ended at 1, I checked the video feed at Clarence's. Adrian hadn't left yet and from what I had seen of the house he didn't have a car- so he would be using public transport- which meant he was going to be late! I was already annoyed by his tardiness.

I had quite a bit of time so I decided to go to a coffee shop downtown and start on my assignments. There wasn't much to do- the advanced chemistry class turned out to be easier than I had hoped for. The assignment took only a quarter of an hour despite doing the extra credit component. I didn't want to relearn things I already knew- I would have to find another subject to take instead- advanced mathematics, economics, philosophy, or perhaps another literature course- it was tough to decide.

I also made good progress on my German Literature assignment… I would have to add some references when I got home. That was when my phone chimed again- it was almost 2 and Adrian had finally arrived. I texted him my location, made sure my tattoo was still covered and continued with my paper as I sipped on my coffee. _If he couldn't be bothered to be on time, then he could wait a bit more while I finished my work_ , I thought irately.

I was engrossed in editing my paper when Adrian loftily announced, "I'm here! I didn't mean to deprive you of my magnificent company but the bus took forever." I could smell alcohol, cloves and some expensive cologne wafting off him. His dramatic non-apology annoyed me more, especially since I knew it was because he left Clarence's house late- _probably due to the time it took him to smoke and drink_.

I gestured to a chair without looking up, "I'm almost done, I'm sure you won't mind waiting a bit."

He grumbled, took a seat across from me, and looked over the books on the table. "I suppose that's fair since I made you wait so long." He didn't sound happy about it though. When I did look up I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his fitted button down white shirt and dark designer jeans- he looked about ready to go clubbing. His hair was in the stylishly messy do that he sported even when he was too drunk to walk, and his eyes were still that striking green looking clearer than it had when I last saw him. It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice. Most of the female patrons were throwing him flirty looks, some of the men too. Adrian had of course noticed and seemed to enjoy the attention.

"It is," I agreed. "So do you have a name? I can't keep thinking of you as the 'guy from the haunted house' throughout the meal."

He chuckled, "So you've been thinking about me? My name is Jet, Jet Steele. What's yours?" He said with a smirk. I didn't know how to react. First, I knew his real name. Second, Jet just sounded ridiculous- who would name their child Jet? I couldn't figure out whether to call him out on it or not. But I was going by a fake name too so I couldn't really judge him for it.

I gave him an amused look, "Jet? I'm Katie, short for Katherine." I was almost done with the assignment now but kept making changes- I was annoyed.

"So you know German too?" He cocked an eyebrow at me noticing the books on the table. He seemed impressed.

"Yes, do you too?"

"No, I know English obviously, and Romanian and a bit of Russian."

"Don't tell me you eavesdropped on my conversation the other day?" I asked horrified. I hadnt talked about anything too sensitive with Carly but the whole point had been to avoid being over heard.

"Only enough to string together that you've arrived here and are in college. But I would have known that just seeing you right now." He gave an amused smirk as he gestured to the pile of books on the table. College student was my cover still something about him just annoyed me.

"So _Jet_ , there are a few places around here with good reviews. What would you like to eat for lunch?" I put the stress on Jet letting him know I didn't really believe it.

He seemed to buy my name- it wasn't as ridiculous sounding as his so I wasn't surprised. What I didn't expect was for him to start calling me Little Kat after just 15 minutes of having known me. It was annoying, but he persisted. We discussed our lunch options, and we settled on a place that was a 10-minute drive away. I closed my laptop, gathered up my things and drank the last of my coffee.

He whistled when we got to my car, "So this is the infamous Red Hurricane! I'm impressed, Little Kat. And you have tinted windows too! Looking at you I would have expected some nerdy electric car" The compliment to my baby made me smile- I hadn't expected him to remember the name, the nerdy comment made me frown. I guess my shopping trip to disguise my alchemist clothing sensibilities hadn't been very successful. I was wearing a cream lace top with skinny navy chinos and black open toe pumps with a modest heel.

"Told you she was a beauty, the sun is too harsh here, but the tint is mostly for privacy." He looked curious at my words but just shrugged and got in.

Adrian made attempts at small talk throughout the drive and the lunch, not all of it appropriate but nothing that touched on anything personal about either of us. I was having a nice time despite how annoying and childish he could get. However, a part of my mind kept reminding me that he was a vampire, an unnatural creature and I found myself unable to relax fully. I behaved as if I was at a semi formal business meeting, and he behaved like... Adrian. I noticed he looked distracted. His eyes looked a bit haunted- I guess he was trying not to look like the drunken heartbroken mess from last time.

I raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a flask at the restaurant, "It's the middle of the afternoon." He poured it generously into his glass of soda, "Does that mean you want some, Little Kat?" He asked with a smirk. I exhaled loudly and shook my head. At least he wasn't smoking.

He had gobbled down a large meatball and bacon pizza with fries and was working away at a giant brownie sundae. He ate as if he had been starved all week- it was an effort not to stare at how enthusiastic he was about all those calorific foods. I had to shake my head ruefully at Moroi genetics. I had been swimming twice a day but I didn't think I would be able to reach that level of perfection any time soon. I had barely managed to finish my seafood salad and had ordered another iced latte in lieu of dessert.

"How long have you been in Palm Springs? You seem fairly new here."

He had a mouthful of ice cream, which gave him time to think. "About a week or so. This is the first that I've actually come to town. I guess all the push I needed was a cute girl to ruin my shirt for me." He said with a very different kind of smile. He was being honest for the most part. I ignored his compliments. I knew he was just being his usual flirty self- he didn't really mean it.

"Well if that's all it takes then you are welcome. I haven't been here for long either- I moved for college. The best decision I've made so far." I told him honestly. I needed him to trust me, so I'd have an excuse to go to Clarence's again.

"Why Little Kat, you sweet talker," He smiled toothily. "I'm honored that lunch with me has been the best decision in your life!" He was incorrigible. I just raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head with a wry smile… again. I would probably get a spasm from all the eyebrow lifting and wry smiling I did around him!

"So what do you do here, besides aggrandize yourself and make busy girls wait to buy you lunch?"

"I don't know what aggrandize means- it doesn't sound nice though." He gave me a suspicious look.

"It means to exaggerate, enhance the reputation of someone/something beyond what is justified by the facts," I explained calmly to him.

He looked offended, "I don't need to aggrandize myself- being Awesome is not only my middle name but also my hobby, lately it's become my full time profession!" He pouted grandly, "And I won't be late next time. I'll get the bill too… I mean you barely ate."

I knew he didn't have much money based on what Rose told me- could he even afford this? Moreover, he mentioned a next time- that was surprising. I wasn't the kind of girl he was used to being around. I didn't even know how to behave around players like him to keep their attention. I was a boring person so if he wanted to meet with me again- his social life must be very limited right now.

I gave him a half smile for his theatrics. "Don't worry about the bill… I needed an excuse to celebrate my new job. Not to mention it's a good deal for me. I have a feeling replacing that shirt would cost me more." He smirked and if I hadn't been looking closely I wouldn't have noticed the relief that briefly passed across his striking green eyes. So Rose was right about his finances.

"College, job, assignments… All fun, no play! Oh Little Kat, sounds like you need the services of Jet Steele to make things livelier!"

I choked out a small laugh, "I have a feeling I won't like Jet's idea of livelier." He looked surprised at my words.

"I could be offering to help with assignments or your job or clothes shopping, you know. But really with me and my charisma around things would just be livelier."

I just shook my head, what could I say? I'd read the file on him, observed him for a few days now… all he did was brood, drink, smoke, and sleep. His idea of lively was carousing, getting wasted and hooking up with girls. None of those really appealed to me.

I snorted, "Sure that's all you were offering." A look flashed across his eyes, gone before I could be sure of what it was and his jovial mood faltered a bit.

I looked at the time, "Umm I need to go now- still have quite bit to do this evening. Can I drop you off somewhere, Jet?" He thought for a bit and gave me the address to Amberwood. I pretended not to know what it was.

"But if you're busy then I can take the bus again. I've been told I can be very distracting. Wouldn't want you all 'distracted', Little Kat." His grin and the way he said 'distracting' left very little doubt about his real meaning still, he sounded glummer than he had the whole afternoon.

"Not a problem, the area is on my way." I settled the bill. He lit a cigarette as soon as he was outside. I wrinkled my nose when I saw it but didn't say anything. I made him stop 5 feet away from my car until he finished though.

My plan had been to hangout on the school lawns but that wasn't possible now. I decided to head to Spencer's afterwards. "A school? Umm Jet, I thought your full time profession was being awesome. How does a school enter into it?" I asked with amusement. I had already guessed he was here to meet Jill.

He laughed quietly, "Was that an attempt at a joke Little Kat be careful I might just make you have fun at this rate. My sister goes here… well my brother too but we don't really get along that much. They're the reason I moved out here. I didn't want them to miss home too much."

Again I hadn't been expecting that bit of honesty from him, he was full of surprises. He got out of the car and seemed surprised when I did too. I thanked him for his company. He thanked me for the meal and the drive. I extended my hands for handshake and he shook it with amusement. I was still surprised by the warmth… even after last time I expected Moroi hands to be cold.

"So Kat can I still call you sometime? I promise not to corrupt you too much." He gave me a devilish smile.

I shrugged "You can, but whether I answer or not will depend on how busy I am. Plus I'm fairly sure I'm resistant to corruption." I said it casually with a smile to soften the words. I knew I'd answer the call because I needed him for the mission but I didn't want to make him suspicious by sounding eager.

He smiled with amusement, "Is that a challenge, Little Kat?" I frowned which made him chuckle as he walked away.

I stood there looking around for a bit hoping to catch sight of Zoe. Instead, I saw Trey Juarez walking over to me.

* * *

"Well hello there, Melbourne. Are you stalking me now?" Trey asked with a grin.

"Hey Trey, I was just dropping someone off. How come you're here?" His presence here was certainly a surprise. Was _he_ following me?

He looked awkward, "Ugh I actually go here." I looked at him confused- he was taking college courses so why would he be here? "It's a dual enrollment thing. I'm taking a college course while I finish high school."

"Oh. That's cool." He seemed surprised by that- _I seem to be surprising people a lot today,_ I thought wryly.

"Really, you think it's cool? You don't think its lame that I'm still in high school." I didn't know what his enrollment had to do with anything, he seemed like a nice person, and he must be smart if he was taking college courses already. If he went to Amberwood and I was friends with him then it would give me access to the school and hence to Zoe.

"You're the lucky one Trey. I was home-schooled. I missed out on a lot of high school experiences." I was surprised by my honesty.

He flashed me a big grin looking relieved, "A lot of experiences- that would involve watching the football team practice, wouldn't it?"

"Among other things," I replied not understanding where the conversation was headed. I still hadn't seen Zoe.

He seemed nervous, "Well if you have time now, practice begins soon- you could watch. I'm in the team," He explained as he pointed towards the football field- it had a good view of the school grounds. "And I'll be working at Spencer's afterwards if you want to get coffee and continue our talk from the morning."

I had planned on hanging out at Amberwood and now I had a perfectly legitimate reason to do so. "Sure I'd like that" I said with a small smile. He grinned even wider than before and we walked towards the football field together. I looked around for Zoe or anyone else I recognized.


	14. Chapter 14 APOV

**APOV**

*Thursday*

Jill was waiting excitedly for me at the bottom of the girl's dorms before I even arrived. Together we took a brief tour of the school since it was my first visit and then settled down under a shady copse to talk. Eddie kept watch on us from a small distance while talking with his friends.

I was listening to Jill's nervous rambling about random school events. I could see from her dim aura that she wasn't happy. She was making an effort at being cheerful, and I couldn't help but admire how gracefully she was handling her situation. I smiled and ruffled her hair- as always she was annoyed by it.

"I can see into your mind but still can't predict when you're going to maul my hair!" She exclaimed not unhappily.

"What can I say Jailbait, I'm a master at spontaneous actions." I teased.

I thought about my high school days at Alder Academy. My classmates thought I was a freak for not specializing in any element. If not for the wild parties I threw and attended, I would have been miserable too. But that wasn't a solution for Jill. I didn't like the idea of her doing that to gain fake friends. What she needed was a real friend who would support her, keep her trust, and appreciate her for who she was.

"I have you Adrian. The rest will work itself out. I'm glad you came to visit today," She said shyly having read my thoughts.

"My pleasure Jailbait," I smiled fondly, "Drinking alone was sad and pathetic, but it kept me from realizing how boring it is at Clarence's… day time TV sucks. But now that I'm cutting down I don't really know what to do."

"Well it seems your lunch with the human girl, Katie, went well. You seemed less broody than usual… at least until the end. What happened then? I could sense something was bugging you but it was confusing. Didn't you have a good time? Are you going to meet with her again? She seems nice- I mean she's human and nothing will come of it but having people around is a good thing right? Maybe if you make more friends it will help with your boredom. And I know what you mean… she looks somewhat familiar to me too but I can't think of when or when." She barely paused to breathe through all of this- typical Jill.

"Lunch was fine- it kept me from wallowing but I don't know that it was enough. Katherine is too straight laced for my liking. And I hated not being able to pay for it." I grumbled. She went by Katie but I just liked saying her full name and that's how I thought of her in my mind too- even though I called her Little Kat to annoy her.

Honestly lunch had been difficult because I had to keep pushing thoughts of Rose aside- like how she would have reacted to something I said or how she would have been trying to steal food off my plate or how she'd ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Then I'd abruptly change the topic to think of something else.

Katherine hadn't seemed to notice anything was off or mind the randomly shifting topics. Well I talked- I was afraid I'd fall back into a gloomy mess if I stayed quiet too long. Katherine had just nodded along or given some short witty responses but she humored me and didn't look annoyed. I was grateful for it. I had money to pay for lunch but would have made a big dent in my bank balance. I would have to switch to cheaper cigarettes if I wanted my funds to last the month- my money situation- like everything else in my life was really depressing.

Jill laughed, "She's a human. Maybe straight laced is a good thing! I can give you money… I have nowhere to spend it. Why were you suddenly so sad and upset towards the end?" Jill was nothing if not curious.

"No, I'm not taking your money!" I said intensely she was going to argue but saw I would never agree and just sighed. I continued more softly, "I don't know Jailbait… she had been humoring me the entire time… but she wasn't comfortable around me. Her reaction to my joke about making her life lively just made me realize how people see me all the time. It stung a little."

That it had affected me was the bigger surprise. I knew how people saw me back in the Moroi world. I had learned to ignore it a long time ago- I wouldn't have survived in court otherwise. However, Katherine was a stranger who knew nothing about me and yet her opinion of me was as low- as if I were a good for nothing spoiled party boy- which I was- but I hadn't even drunk that much around her or flirted too much with _anyone_ this time so why would she think that of me?

"Well she's only met you twice and I can tell that despite her straight laced nature you are intrigued by her. She mustn't think that badly of you if she said you could call her again. You need friends too, and the fact that she is human would be a good thing… or you'd probably be busy trying to woo her to give friendship a chance." Jill sounded rueful and wary towards the end.j

I smiled sadly, Jill knew me too well. I didn't have many female friends not the kind I didn't party or make out or do more with at least occasionally. Jill was too young to be exposed to all the things in my head. "I guess you are right, I need more friends… even if they are human. She goes to college… there must be fun parties there and more people too!"

Just then, I noticed a redhead with an arrogant manner throw a flirty interested smile my way and then look witheringly at Jill. A glimpse at her aura showed curiosity, envy, anger, resentment, and nervousness. Jill noticed the girl's look and shrunk a little into herself.

"Who is that Jailbait? I don't like the way she looked at you. Is she giving you trouble?" I asked protectively.

"That's Laurel, she doesn't like me very much. But don't worry I can handle it." She sounded determined not to let me interfere.

Eddie decided to join us and I asked about the Laurel girl. He seemed to have adapted better to the human school and even had a few friends, maybe rooming with Zoe was the cause of her unhappiness. Eddie looked concerned about my question but he shrugged, "Girls are hard to understand. I don't really understand what Laurel's problem is." Jill shot him a harsh look before he could go on.

"Jill, you know we want to help you- it's why we are here. But you have to tell us what's going on." I tried being reasonable and used her first name to let her know I was being serious.

"No, you are here because we share a bond that we need to learn to control. Eddie is here to keep me safe from Moroi rebels and Strigoi. Any other thing that comes up is for me to deal with. I don't want to be a helpless girl that you two have to run to rescue all the time!" She was upset and her eyes were moist.

"We don't think you are weak or helpless, you are brave and strong and kind. It doesn't mean that we can't offer help or that you can't accept it." Eddie tried to be soothing but it didn't work.

"I'm not brave or strong. Both of you treat me as if I'm fragile! And you, Eddie, won't even teach me self defense because you think you will hurt me!" She was really upset and Eddie looked uncomfortable.

"You don't need to learn to fight… if it ever comes down to you having to fight then I'm not doing my job right!" Eddie tried desperately to explain… it seemed like a conversation that had been rehashed multiple times. I could understand Jill's side. She had actually _died_ at court. Perhaps if she had some training she could have fought back and felt less like the sitting duck she had been.

"I don't know Castile, it seems like a good idea, and if it makes her happy then don't stop her. No one is saying she will actually have to use those skills… but having them won't hurt anyone." Jill flashed me a happy smile and it warmed me. Those smiles had been rather rare since the move to Palm Springs. I mussed her hair again and she glowered at me.

Eddie didn't seem happy but he agreed, "Fine, I'll teach you. When do you want to start Jill?"

They started to discuss how to time their sessions, what she wanted to learn, and how to keep it relatively private from other people in the school and so on. I stopped paying attention- I was looking around the school observing people's auras when suddenly it landed on a familiar yellow and purple one. _Katherine? What was she doing here still?_ I was shocked.

Jill felt it through the bond and looked up at me. I just shook my head and signaled her to continue her planning with Eddie. I looked towards Katherine and noticed she had her laptop out and was working away on it while looking around at the school and the football field occasionally. I was wary of her continued presence here… why had she stayed? Had she seen us sitting here? Was she spying on us? Humans worked with Strigoi… maybe the rebels had hired humans too.

She didn't feel like a threat though. I had spent the afternoon with her and she hadn't pried into my life or asked me anything to raise my suspicions. I was fairly good at reading people. Should I go over and talk to her? She knew I had family here… maybe she wouldn't be so wary of me if she met them.

Even as I was thinking these thoughts, the football practice ended and a good-looking dark haired muscular boy came towards her. She smiled at him and they talked for a bit before he went off again. _Of course, she wasn't a spy!_ That was silly of me. She was just here meeting someone. I wondered if that was her boyfriend and the reason she was so immune to my charm. It was an amused thought.

Eddie and Jill were still making their plans. They seemed to have settled on early morning before breakfast when the students were usually still asleep and the sun wouldn't be strong enough to bother Jill. They were now discussing how Zoe would react to this. I frowned, I knew Zoe was a part of the reason Jill was unhappy. Another thing I didn't know how to help with.

I looked towards Katherine again- she had been on the phone but hung up just as the footballer came back from the changing room and she was gathering her things to leave with him. When she mentioned she had things to do this evening I had imagined piles of books and note making. I was amused at how wrong I had been- Katherine it seemed was full of surprises.

It was getting late and Jill had assignments to finish so I said my goodbyes- happy that tomorrow was feeding day so I'd have some company again- and walked towards the bus stop I'd seen earlier. For some strange reason I found myself thinking about Katherine. Meeting her again had been interesting. She looked so familiar for some reason- as if I'd seen her before. Jill mentioned the same thing but I'd forgotten to ask her about it.

Katherine was… classy. I couldn't think of a better word to describe her. I barely knew her but I doubt I'd change my mind on that- even covered in oil the day her car broke down she had been well-dressed and very put together. Stylish sophisticated women weren't a new thing for me considering where I'd grown up- but they were constantly focused on competing with and out doing each other. Katherine, however, was so unassuming- she was attractive and had a great body... perhaps a bit too thin… but she didn't flaunt it or even seem to be aware of it- it wasn't a trait I'd come across before- royals and party girls were pretty much the opposite of it.

She was my opposite- reserved, hard working- if her books had been anything to go by, independent, and self- sufficient. She didn't treat me like most other women either- no dreamy admiration, or flirty banter or attempts to brush up against me, or any of the other things girls usually did to get my attention- it was a refreshing change. Watching her calm face crack into various expressions (often exasperation) in reaction to my antics at lunch had been fun.

Rose had been resistant to my charms but she had still admired my looks, flirted back, and kept me on my toes. Not that I wanted Katherine in that way… she was just the first person I'd met here. She seemed like a nice person and intriguing- but she wasn't really my idea of fun. Jill was right I needed friends and I would work on making some- including Little Kat.

What I really craved and needed was some excitement and distractions though- especially since I had lessened my drinking. I missed being around people- missed being the center of attention- I missed wild parties and the opportunity it provided to forget everything else.

If I wanted to stop thinking about Rose then I had to keep myself occupied- I was starved for a social life. And Palm Springs had none to offer. I went back to Clarence's and poured myself a drink and tried to figure out how to keep myself entertained while Lissa worked to get the laws changed- and not think about Rose in the meantime.


	15. Chapter 15 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Thursday*

I'd been watching Zoe in her room while I sat under a tree at Amberwood and took an occasional peak at the football field. Zoe was on the phone with Keith. It bothered me that they were talking, that she chose to confide in that creep. Her call was to inform Keith of Adrian's presence at the school. It also bothered me that she sounded whiny rather than professional.

Sometime after the call, Keith had showed up at Clarence's looking smug. He had stayed for over an hour in an area not covered by cameras. I was curious as to how he had handled things. When he left escorted by a worried looking Dorothy, he had called Zoe again.

I couldn't hear his side of the conversation since he wasn't near any of my cameras but listening to Zoe's half gave me an idea of what he must have said. He egged her fears, and dislike of the vampires. He used my name to warn Zoe and push her away from any influence I might have. He also discouraged her from making human friends at school also- using dad's name to make her keep her alchemist focus.

The last one wasn't a lie on Keith's part- dad disapproved of Zoe making friends based on his emails to both Keith and Zoe. He saw them as distractions to important alchemist work. Of all the things Keith said to Zoe that bothered me the most. Why should Zoe deprive herself the company of other humans. Keith had a social life based on what I had observed at his apartment but he didn't tell Zoe this.

Keith was isolating her and creating a toxic work environment for her- he seemed to have increased his efforts since Adrian's threats to him. Zoe wasn't being rational- she was letting her awe of Keith turn her away from logical thought- she didn't seem to get the bigger picture. She would have to live with this group for months until the laws were changed! Keith was just trying to keep her and everything in Palm Springs under his control- however only Zoe and Clarence seemed to be taken in by his good guy act. At least he wasn't physically around her that often! They were still on the phone when I saw Trey come over- football practice had ended. I quickly closed my laptop.

"Hey there, I hope you didn't get bored by yourself." Trey was grinning, sweaty in his Amberwood football gear but still seemed nervous. He was muscular- but not in a bulked up way. He looked good.

"No, not bored. I don't really know the rules so I got distracted with work. Good practice?" I asked apologetically.

"It was ok." He seemed evasive, "If you don't mind waiting a bit more I'll freshen up and we can head over to Spencer's."

"Yeah, I'll be here."

I decided to make a quick phone call while he changed.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me." I tried to sound calm but my worry leaked into my voice.

"What's wrong honey? Are you and Zoe alright over there?"

"I'm worried about how Keith is manipulating her into becoming isolated from her classmates and creating a toxic environment with her charges. I don't know what to do. Perhaps if you and Carly talked to her more often she wouldn't feel like he is the only support she has."

"We've tried to talk with her honey and we'll keep trying but Zoe won't open up to us. She says we don't understand her situation because we aren't alchemists. I even suggested that she talk with you- but that was apparently the wrong thing to say."

"She still hates me then?" I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. But she was constantly competing with you for years. You had everything she 'thinks' she wanted but you didn't appreciate it as much as she thinks she would have. She's still a young girl- very impressionable, very much prone to teenage melodramatics. She also doesn't understand your motivations… how can she… she doesn't know Keith as well as she thinks she does. But she doesn't hate you." I hoped mom was right the thought that Zoe might never understand my motivations was too painful to consider.

"We could tell her? Maybe if she knew the truth she wouldn't trust him blindly."

"I don't know if she would believe us." her voice was strained, "she knows we don't approve of her becoming an alchemist… she could think it was a desperate attempt to make her quit. It would push her away from us even more."

"Then what can I do? How can we help her? She isn't happy. Keith is isolating her. And worse he is encouraging _her_ advances towards him!"

"The best we can do is to keep reminding her of other things she could be doing with her life and encourage her to experience school like a normal girl since she's never had that before. We have to keep reminding her that we love and support her regardless of her choices."

"I guess you are right mom, I just feel so useless and helpless here."

"I'll try to get her talk to you again. Don't feel useless, honey. You are keeping an eye on her. If anything goes wrong I know you will protect her." I saw Trey making his way towards me.

"Thanks mom, I needed the pep talk. I have to go now, Trey is here."

"I'm glad that my super independent capable daughter still needs her mom occasionally." She laughed, "I love you, honey. Tell me all about this Trey next time." She was still chucking as she hung up. What did she mean by that? I was confused. But Trey had reached me by then so I packed up my bag. I saw Adrian was still with Jill and Eddie. We went to collect our vehicles and drove towards Spencer's.

* * *

We got our drinks and settled at what I considered my regular table. Trey wasn't working for another half an hour which gave us time to talk. His first question left me surprised.

"Do you know anyone else at Amberwood?" He was very curious and that bit of nervousness hadn't gone away.

"Umm not really, why do you ask?"

"It's just that I have seen you there before today- a few times actually and the first time you looked like you were waiting for someone." I didn't know I had been that memorable. Eddie was a guardian trained to notice unusual or new people; I hadn't expected a regular person like Trey to be observant.

"Umm yeah, well that person didn't show up. I was hoping to see the person again but I didn't." I hoped he would buy that story… it made me sound like a girl desperate to find a guy but it was better than the truth.

"So this person is the reason you were there today?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"No, I was just dropping off someone to meet with their family- my good deed of the day." I smiled at him.

"So this other person isn't in the picture anymore." Wow, he wouldn't drop this topic! I hoped he wouldn't want to know who it was next because I would have either to come up with a fake name or make a hasty departure to end the conversation.

"No, not anymore," I gave him another half smile. "So you are academic enough to take college courses, you are in the football team, and you have a part time job. How do you manage?"

"We're changing topics I see," He gave me a wry smile. I guess I could have been more subtle. "Well I could ask you the same thing: you have a few very difficult courses and now you plan to take up that job with Ms. T. which involves reading and translating _Latin_ among other things- that won't be easy to manage." He raised an eyebrow at me. _If only you knew the rest of it. I actively manage my own trust fund. I spy on people in three different locations and am misleading a very influential secret organization and my dad._

"Latin is not that bad, it's almost fun," He looked shocked. He looked even more shocked as I continued, "my courses aren't that challenging and Ms. T said most of the work could be done from home so I'm sure it will be fine."

"Really because I'm struggling with high school chemistry- Are you some kind of genius?" He eyed me incredulously.

"No, I was home-schooled like I told you before and it was rather strict. But yeah chemistry isn't that bad. I'm actually quitting that course because it's easier than I hoped it would be. I haven't figured out what to take instead- maybe some advanced math."

"Wow! And I can tell you aren't even trying to brag!" _Brag…_ I didn't know that my words could be construed as bragging. I felt awkward and couldn't help but blush. I didn't know what to say so I avoided eye contact and focused on my coffee.

"Well maybe this is a good thing for me… I actually need help with chemistry. Maybe you could tutor me! If I don't keep my grades at a certain level then I won't get the scholarship I need to go to college for real." His voice held a mix of emotions awkwardness, hope, and fear. I could tell college was something important for him despite his casual attitude. _That_ explained his confused/curious look the last few times I'd seen him. He was too awkward to ask for help before.

I thought about his offer- tutoring him would give me more access to news from Amberwood and I already intended to spend time at Spencer's most evenings. Perhaps this could work. I was still thinking this over when he sheepishly added, "I can't pay you much, assuming that you have time and are willing to help me…"

I cut him off before he could go on, "I wouldn't take money from you!" I protested, "I wont help you if you start talking about money. My concern is the time… I can only give you a few hours a week and I will absolutely not do your actual work for you." I smiled but my words were stern.

He grinned, "Well perhaps discounted coffee then? And I had a feeling you were the ethical type that would make me do my own work!" He said ruefully. I knotted my eyebrows and gave him a glare at the ethical comment… I was but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing but I accepted his coffee offer. His free time was almost over so we agreed to talk about scheduling after the history class tomorrow.

I hadn't really been at home since the day I actually moved in. I checked on the cameras and saw that Keith had company… a few men his age sitting around looking at the TV with beers. It didn't look like he'd go anywhere for hours yet. Zoe was safe. I waved at Trey as I left and he gave me a happy grin in return.

When I got home, I went to the study and finished off the assignment I had been working on. I checked on all the cameras again… I had bought six monitors and arranged it so that the feed from various locations could be seen on it- one was for Zoe and Jill's room, one for the outside areas of my house, and the remaining four switched between different cameras at Clarence's and Keith's place.

I had also set up a recording system in case I ever needed easy access to any incriminating evidence on Keith. I was actively hoping for him to do something, anything I could bust him for. I had access to the feeds on my laptop and my phone too but this system made it easier to sort through the recordings faster to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I placed dinner in the oven (baked vegetables which I managed to burn), took a long swim, and relaxed in the hot tub before eating. I was trying to live healthier and get a slimmer body now that I had access to a pool in my backyard. After dinner, I snuggled into bed with a book and called it a night. As I drifted off to sleep, I realized that despite my worry about Zoe and the situation in Palm Springs it had been a good day.


	16. Chapter 16 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Friday*

I woke up at 6 am excited to begin my day. I started up my coffee machine, checked on all the cameras- Jill seemed to be tossing and turning more than usual but otherwise things were the same. I took my coffee mug to the pool to drink in between laps. And another up to the room as I showered and got ready for the day. I dressed in a knee-length taupe shift dress and dark tights with black pumps. I did my make up to hide my tattoo, arranged my hair into a Gibson tuck, and put on my blue contacts and glasses. I grabbed a quick breakfast of coffee, fruits, and yogurt from the fridge and I was off in the Red Hurricane.

History class was interesting again- Trey managed to get to the seat beside me despite showing up slightly late for class. He didn't make as many notes as I did. We chatted after class and then I went off to German Literature, which was also enjoyable. This college experience part of my life was going really well. I had talked to a few of my classmates and I could see sparks of friendship forming- despite how I felt like a know it all.

I had been trying to figure out how to help Zoe and Jill for a few days. My solution was to forge a letter to the school from the 'parents' to get Jill out of PE and into some other indoor activity instead. Being a slime ball Keith would just take the credit for having done it on his own while suspecting the Moroi. It would be too fishy to go to the school to explain the mix up since Jill's distress in the sun had to be obvious to others by now.

I was happy with my solution and decided to put it into effect immediately after my lunch with Ms. T. Hopefully Jill would be in a better mood and would have fewer reasons to be antagonistic towards Zoe- pent up frustrations could be dangerous- especially with a blood-drinking vampire!

I was again early for my lunch with Ms. T. I took a seat near a window and ordered a latte where I could look out at the people. I enjoyed people watching- guessing what their lives were like, observing them sharing a moment with their loved ones, their possible futures. That would never be me- _how can I be nostalgic for something I've never had or can have?_

Alchemists were the invisible people who swooped in when needed and vanished. Our lives were our missions- at some point we were expected to marry and have kids and raise more alchemists but I knew I would never be happy the way these oblivious people were. Perhaps I would choose my husband- I thought I had found him when I met Sebastian- but even then, my life would still be controlled by the alchemists and their expectations. Regardless, watching people gave me comfort. Alchemist work let those regular people enjoy their lives and freedoms. Seeing kids running in a park and happy couples walking around reminded me of all the good my unhappiness was creating.

* * *

Ms. T arrived on time and we ordered our lunches. "So Ms. Melbourne, how do you like my class so far? I am impressed by the amount of knowledge you already have on it."

"It's been a pleasure M'am. I've always been fascinated with different aspects of history and how it shapes the world around us. But M'am, how did you get interested in this field?"

"Oh it's quite similar to your reasons Ms. Melbourne. History offers evidential base for the observation and analysis of how societies function, of how our societies came to be and how small changes building up over time have lead to such distinct modern societies. However, it was the possibilities of alternate histories that really fascinated me- the counterfactual history- the what-ifs. I still work with it from time to time but it isn't my focus anymore. It is, however, what originally inspired me to learn more."

Talking with Ms. T was as captivating as being in one of her lectures. Well I suppose my classmates wouldn't agree with me since they seemed to nap in class more often than not. We talked a bit more until we hit upon her current book and the work she wanted me to do for her.

"I mentioned the main requirements yesterday. Besides that you need to prepare presentations and attend conferences occasionally. It's not mandatory but seeing how academically inclined you are- it might be of interest to you." She winked. I guess my enthusiasm was clear by now.

"Yes M'am, it does sound interesting," I was practically beaming.

"I've talked to the college and filled out most of the necessary paperwork. You'll be required to put in 25 hours of work in a week but there will be extra pay for conference expenses. I've brought the forms for you, read through them, sign them, hand them in to the administration on Monday morning and it will be official." She made a ta-da type motion with a big smile, "Do you have any questions Ms. Melbourne?"

"No questions, just excited to begin working." I said

"Well, you do make a refreshing change from all the other students I've hired over the years- they wanted to postpone actual work as much as they could! I do have something for you to begin on." She was shaking her head with suppressed laughter as she handed me a small dusty book, "Can you translate this for me? You can work out of my office from Monday… I have an extra desk. I would like to supervise you for a few days after that you are free to work on your own."

I thanked her and looked down at the book. It was on Greco-Roman priests and magicians detailing the spells and rituals they worked with. It wasn't terrible reading material, but it was long. The book seemed like an odd choice because I had thought Ms. T's research was focused on mainstream religions. But she had asked me to do it- which she wouldn't if it wasn't important to her work somehow- so I would. We talked a bit more as we finished our lunches and then went our own ways.

* * *

I had cloned Keith's computer before but he had been smarter than dad. Cloning slowed down the computer and the internet since everything was copied off it onto a virtual server. Keith had rebooted his computer and run alchemist malware when his internet became slow. I didn't think he suspected anyone was spying on him, just that he had downloaded some malware during his web browsing. Fortunately one the times when he worked he had been in sight of my camera, so a lot of zooming and refocusing later I cracked the process. I had already written out the letter I just needed to know the signature used for the 'parents' and the protocols set up to correspond with the school.

When I had that figured out, I drove to the spot I used to spy on Keith's apartment. Alchemist technology was very advanced. Just to be on the safe side I had bought an old laptop off a student for cash and decided to log in as Keith and send it from as close to his apartment as possible in case this was ever tracked. It didn't take long for me to finish- starting Monday Jill should have one less problem at school.

* * *

Today was a feeding day so hanging out near the school was pointless. Keith was still home but I didn't know if he would remain there or not. Would he show up at the feedings again? I could see him on the phone through the window- he didn't look happy. Checking through the camera I could hear his half of the conversation about how today wouldn't be a good day to get the materials. He seemed irked as he said he had plans in place to smooth out supply for the big season.

I was utterly clueless as to what he meant by 'supply' and the 'big season'or how he planned to smooth it. Alchemists weren't supposed to enter into side businesses- legal or otherwise- unless sanctioned by the agency as a part of a bigger mission. From what I had seen on Keith's correspondence and files, he didn't have any. However, as long as he wasn't lagging in his alchemist duties it wasn't considered a big deal. Maybe they would assign him to a less favorable area or possibly just warn him but it wasn't enough to get him away from Zoe.

I drove to a café nearby, emailed the college about switching to advanced mathematics instead of chemistry and dug into my work. I was keeping an ear on the sounds from the camera feeds in case anything unexpected occurred during the feeding. But it went ok- Eddie had ordered Chinese food for dinner- they even convinced Zoe to eat since it would be from a 'human kitchen' and wouldn't be contaminated by vampires.

Jill was still trying to keep a strong face- she seemed to be excited about her training sessions with Eddie. Zoe was unhappy about the training but otherwise much the same: cold, impatient, impolite, and utterly indifferent. Eddie was talking about school as well and I realized he had a decent sense of humor- he looked so serious when I saw him that it was a surprise to hear this other side to him. Clarence didn't talk much but seemed to be happy to have young people in the house. Adrian wasn't drinking much until Clarence offered wine, which Jill surprisingly encouraged him to drink.

Adrian mostly talked with Jill and occasionally interjected sarcastic witty remarks into the general conversation. _He was funny I'd give him that!_ He wasn't going out his way to target Zoe but she kept reacting as if he were singling her out and being cruel towards her. Something changed because he soon stopped addressing her- perhaps noticed her discomfort. He was astute.

If Zoe had taken the banter in stride like everyone else or just remained calm and polite things would be less strained- but she was constantly on the defensive. After a while, everyone stopped trying to include her into the conversation. Luckily, Keith didn't show up for the feeding this time. When the Amberwood group went back to the school, I packed up my things and headed home as well.


	17. Chapter 17 APOV

_Note: Sebastian is Sydney's ex. I'll reveal more about him as the story progresses. He might show up in the distant future._

* * *

 **APOV**

*Saturday to Sunday afternoon*

It was morning again- another day of boredom and misery! At least I wasn't as hung over as I used to be a few days ago. Jill must be having a better time. She seemed better at yesterday's feeding. The feeding reminded me of Zoe's dourness, nothing any of us did to make her feel more welcome worked. She was determined to hate us and there was no changing her mind.

Thinking of Zoe made me think of her elder sister- Sydney. I wondered again if Sydney had also been like this when she was on the run with Rose and Belikov. I couldn't imagine Rose putting up with that much rudeness or hostility. She had already seemed fond of Sydney when she'd come back from Russia long before the prison break. I couldn't imagine feeling fond over Zoe any time soon. I'd surprised myself with the protective instinct I felt when warning Keith away from her last week- but I still didn't like her.

How different would things be if Sydney had been assigned here? Rose liked her- I tried to ignore the despair and sadness that rolled over me when something reminded me of my cheating ex-girlfriend. I tried to focus instead on what I could remember of Sydney when I saw her at the court.

Sydney had been in trouble with her people and ours that time. She had been lying about how long she'd been helping the runaways. It had been easy to notice she was more terrified of her own people than of the unnatural vampires that surrounded her. I wondered again what that was about. I wish I had taken the time to read her aura properly. Maybe if I understood Sydney it would be easier to get Zoe to see us like people and make it easier for Jill.

Jill... she wouldn't tell me about the Laurel girl but I had a feeling a lot of Jill's misery was caused by her. A life as a spoiled royal party boy had _not_ prepared me for many things- my solution to everything was to party hard and get so wasted that things became a meaningless blur. I certainly did not feel qualified to solve problems among high school girls no matter how much I wanted to. I got up with a sigh and decided to seek nourishment instead. I also needed to think about entertainment or distractions. Maybe Katherine was free - I had a feeling she wasn't the partying type but she might know of college parties I could attend.

After a hot shower, some effort to set my hair into sexy perfection, a bit of blood and a large breakfast I lounged in the living room. Should I call Katherine? She said I could. But would she be interested in meeting with me again so soon?

I'd had some intense make out session with humans during my wilder days- it had never gone beyond that- the idea of more with a human was a taboo even I wasn't willing to break. I wanted to keep things strictly platonic with Katherine. Calling so soon might give the impression I was interested in a 'more than friends' way.

I was still contemplating this when my least favorite human walked in- Keith. I was still baffled by why he came around so much since he didn't like vampires. With others he kept up a polite facade but alone with me his dislike was very clear. Today surprisingly, he just nodded at me and it wasn't even curt.

"Is Clarence around?" His voice was still stiff but he wasn't snarling at me. I was baffled- a look at his aura showed that he still disliked me but his behavior suggested a thawing.

"So are you in the closet or something? It would certainly explain all your strange behavior." I smirked at him.

He gaped at me, "Excuse me!" He seemed majorly annoyed, "Just tell me where Clarence is- I don't have time for your games Ivashkov. I need to head to LA soon."

It was fun to goad him but his words made me pause. He was going to LA. It was a large city with Moroi and if I was lucky even fun Moroi girls who liked to party. But Keith hated me- there would be no way he would let me tag along. If he did, then he might abandon me there for kicks!

"Why are you going to LA?" I asked instead. Keith looked surprised. It was quite possibly the first time I had spoken to him without a snarky comment meant to rile him.

"Alchemist business- I leave today and come back tomorrow morning." He paused and added in a bragging tone, "Since I have so much experience with you vampires, they've asked me to handle issues with Moroi enrolled in colleges."

I didn't know what issues these could be or why alchemists from LA couldn't handle it. There were Moroi attending college in LA. That must include some fun Moroi girls who liked to party- and Keith knew how to find them! One of the few things I had liked about my college days were the wildness of Moroi girls who had gotten freedom for the first time in their lives. We lived most of our school life in large academies for safety.

"Can I tag along?" I said casually with a lazy grin trying to keep my hopeful excited desperation off my face and voice. If Keith knew how badly I wanted to go he might refuse me out of spite.

"Why do you suddenly want to go to LA?" He looked suspicious but didn't refuse me right away as I thought he would.

"I'm bored Keith- you don't like me staying here but you won't get me my own place or even a car. Think of this as me trying to help you get your wish- if I'm entertained then I won't make life miserable for you and Zo-zo." I tried to sound nonchalant.

He grimaced, "Are you threatening us because that won't help your case?" He asked incredulously like it was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

He decided to ignore me and walked to Clarence's study, "I'm going in to talk to Clarence. I'm not intimidated by you or anything but you can come with me if you can be ready in about 10 minutes and if you manage your own accommodations."

I was again very surprised. I hadn't expected him to agree at all and had been considering compulsion to get my way. But why question a good thing. Keith was a creepy asshole but worst case scenario, I would be stranded in LA. I didn't doubt my ability to charm my way back if need be. I wouldn't even need magic. It would just be another low point for me having to rely on people for something so basic because I no longer had access to dad's money. Accommodation would also not be a problem if I found the kind of people I was looking for- if not I had enough for a motel.

I was already dressed- a quick drink from Dorothy, leather jacket, wallet, cell phone, flask, and cigarettes were all I needed. The rest of the time went into making sure my hair was still perfect- it was. I waited in the living room drinking a glass of bourbon for the road. Keith came back looking happier than before and nodded for me to join him.

* * *

I wondered at his change of heart and decided to ask him about it. "Don't make me regret my decision Ivashkov- I just took pity on you that's all," He paused for a long moment and continued looking chagrinned, "and I wouldn't mind some help talking to the Moroi."

So _that_ was the real reason- he needed my help. I hoped it meant he wouldn't abandon me. "If I'm helping you then shouldn't you at least spring for a hotel room as well?"

Keith snorted, "Don't push your luck! I'll book you a motel- nothing fancy but only this time." Again better than I had expected- also he said 'this time'… implying there would be more times in the future? I'd figure that out later.

He had some bottles of water in the car and offered me one. LA wasn't far but being hydrated never hurt. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up as Keith pulled into a parking lot. I felt drained and thirsty. The harsh desert environment and sun weren't helping matters. I stretched and drank some juice that I hadn't seen in the car before… Keith had made a stop at some point. _How did I not wake up for that?_

"So where are we? And what do we do here?" Keith eyed me warily and explained that we were going to meet some Moroi and my job was to talk to them about their concerns and problems with adjusting to college life among humans. Most Moroi didn't know about the Alchemists and it seemed this lot was to remain unaware as I watched Keith cover his tattoo with makeup.

We went into a small conference room with a dozen or so Moroi. Since no one recognized me, I introduced myself as Jet Steele and chatted amicably with the group. Keith had given me a folder with information to pass on- where to find feeders, how to call for help in case of dead Strigoi or if a human got suspicious or found out about them etc.

Keith hung back at the end of the room and eyed everyone warily- to the Moroi he was just a human who knew about them and was a part of helping them blend in. It dawned on me that I was actually doing his work for him- he didn't really need my help. Keith was either too wary to be around so many vampires or just plain lazy. But I didn't mind- I flirted with the girls, got phone numbers and some invites for parties later in the day- _my_ mission had been accomplished.

Once the session was over and our return to Palm Springs tomorrow was planned out, Keith drove off. I idly wondered what alchemists did for fun in their free time- but not for long.

Some of the Moroi and I decided to head to a bar near the motel Keith had booked for me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be bored at all tonight and that I wouldn't really need that motel room either. Women kept buying me drinks- even human ones. I accepted their drinks but let the humans down easy after chatting with them a bit, so they wouldn't feel bad. It was a bit strange- I was used to being the liberal spender who lavished girls with drinks and gifts. It was a flattering to be on the other side but I felt a bit pathetic.

Sometime later, we went clubbing. I was finally having fun after a long time. The weeks after the breakup had been a blur because I'd been drinking to stay numb. The one day I had sobered up for Jill had been traumatic and then I'd landed in Palm Springs. Here tonight I finally felt closer to the person I used to enjoy being- the carefree, wild, fun, and charming party boy. It helped that no one here knew my story or me so I could be who ever I wanted to be- no expectations.

* * *

After a few hours of grinding on a dance floor, I found myself smoking on the balcony of an apartment near the ocean with two Moroi girls. I wasn't sure whose bedroom I would spend the night in both seemed interested. I hope they weren't just offering me their gigantic couch because they knew I was from out of town.

I smirked at them giving them my best come hither look. They giggled- Carla turned on some soft music and mixed drinks. Krissy dimmed the lights, and pulled me up to dance with her. I was happy to oblige, a while later they were both rubbing against me suggestively as we danced and I was again very happy to reciprocate. Things were getting heated. They unfolded the couch into a bed and pushed me on to it. I was probably grinning like a drunken idiot at this point. Clothes became sparse as we rolled around and our naked bodies tangled together in a haze of lust.

I woke up in the now bright airy living room feeling hollow and hung over. That night with Rose had seriously messed me up. I had been so content and peaceful going to bed with a woman I loved. I longed to feel that again- I doubt I would though not with girls who didn't know my real name or the real me.

But then if they knew the real me they'd probably leave me the way Rose did. My attempts to get out of the sofa bed stealthily didn't work. Carla mumbled to herself as she went off towards one of the bedroom while Krissy began to stroke my chest giving me a sly smile as she straddled me. I sat up with a sly grin of my own. I saw a bottle of vodka next to the sofa bed and drank deeply until it was empty. Rose was soon forgotten as I let my hands wander over Krissy's body and lust took over again.

We were still laying there trying to catch our breaths when Carla came back wrapped in a robe with damp hair. She told me I could freshen up in her room before I left. I had about two and half hours before I needed to meet Keith. I showered and tried to fix my hair without gel- I couldn't get it perfect. I didn't see Krissy when I came out. Carla seemed awkward around me now but offered me some toast and coffee, which I accepted. I added a generous amount of vodka to my coffee- it was the only alcohol in their apartment. I had my charm on big time trying to make Carla feel at ease. Soon enough we were making out rakishly and her robe long gone as we entertained each other.

"Umm delicious breakfast Carla but I have to go now." She seemed disappointed.

"But you didn't finish breakfast," She protested and then blushed as she shyly continued, "and I'd like to return the favor."

"Oh we both know I finished breakfast,' I winked at her and she blushed even deeper. I eyed her sprawled on the chair with regret- this I could do all day but I had to meet Keith to return to Palm Springs. I leaned down to kiss her and response was immediate. Unfortunately, Krissy came in wearing a dress with roses on it just then and killed my mood immediately and completely.

The roses brought back all the painful memories I wanted to avoid. It was cruel to leave Carla wanting but I was too sober and too aware of the fact that she wasn't the girl I wanted this with. I looked into her eyes with a devilish smirk, "Think of all the wicked things I'll do to you when we next meet" with that, I made a hasty exit.

I made it to the meeting spot early. It'd been amazing to relive those carefree, exciting guilt-free party days until that lonely hollow feeling had returned all at once. Now I couldn't help but brood over how things had gone wrong long after Keith had arrived. Surprisingly he didn't abandon me. He smelled of some cheap flowery perfume. _I guess I wasn't the only one to get lucky last night. No way had he gotten as lucky as I did_ \- the thought was both bitter and smug.

Keith claimed to be hungry so we stopped for lunch at a diner just outside of LA. I ordered pie and iced tea hoping sugar would cheer me up before heading outside for a smoke. I fell asleep for the rest of the drive and again woke up feeling very drained which I suppose wasn't that surprising considering my recent activities and the intensity of the sun during the drive.

"Well Keith, that was fun… we should do this more often!" I grinned at him with fangs.

"Yeah you weren't as bad as I thought you would be." He grumbled looking a little shaky at the sight of fangs. I still didn't like Keith there was just something fake about him, but maybe there was some hope that the Palm Springs experience would get better for the group.

I grinned at him as I walked back into the house and promptly fell asleep fully dressed. I was more tired than I realized! When I woke up, I still felt hollow and worthless. It was early evening. I checked my phone to find a text from Katherine. That made me smile- I hadn't expected her to be the one to initiate contact.


	18. Chapter 18 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Saturday to Sunday afternoon*

I woke up around 9, late by my standards, feeling more rested than I had in a long time. I checked on all the cameras and didn't notice anything alarming so I went on with my morning ritual: caffeinate, swim, eat, shower, and dress.

I checked on things from the study again around noon… nothing alarming. Keith was on the phone talking about 'getting the next batch' soon. I wasn't sure what it was about but it didn't seem to be harming anyone immediately. Jill wanted to go shopping but Zoe quickly quashed that idea so I didn't have to worry about them being out of school. Adrian was lounging in the living room with a drink already- so everything was as usual.

I decided to spend the day working from the covered patio to take advantage of the bright clear day- a warm breeze made it very pleasant. Homework took about 2 hours to finish. Most of them weren't due until next week so I would revise and edit them later.

I still had a lot of work to do for the design class, which was next on my agenda. I made a quick salad for lunch. I ate as I checked on the cameras and was confused by Keith. His visits to Clarence were not a surprise so much as a mystery but when he agreed to take Adrian along to LA, I was baffled! That wasn't like Keith at all- he seemed to hate Adrian and had made it clear to him on more than one occasion. The dislike was mutual as far as I could discern. What was Keith doing in LA and why had he agreed to take Adrian along? And why had Adrian agreed to go with him?!

I checked all the feeds from Keith's apartment again- he wasn't lying he really did have to go to LA for work. The Alchemist responsible for the task was on leave and Keith had volunteered for the task. This was again surprising- Keith wasn't one to ask for more work… let alone ask to interact with other vampires. This had been before he had claimed to have a plan to sort his 'supply' problem that I'd heard before. I was still clueless about his side activities. But there wasn't much I could do about it since he was already in LA. At least I could relax knowing that Zoe was in the clear until tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the day working on my design assignment- when I couldn't finish it to my satisfaction after copious amounts of coffee and three solid hours I was in need of a break. I switched to translation for Ms. T. It progressed quickly- I finished a third of the book by 7 pm.

I took another swim and fixed myself dinner of boiled vegetables and quinoa before heading upstairs. Besides Keith's strange trip, things hadn't been any different so I snuggled into bed with the first book of the Song of Ice and Fire series. I had heard much about the show based on the book series. I felt inept among my classmates for not knowing about it- hopefully it would be worth my time!

I did read for fun quite a bit but never something about magic, dragons, and zombies. Sci-fi and fantasy didn't really excite me much because the worlds they were based on always seemed so improbable. But as I read I read I began to really like the complex characters and settings. My intention had been to read until 10 but it had been so engrossing that I found myself unable to stop.

I woke up it was 8am. This gave me two hours before my meet with Trey for chemistry tuition. I checked on things… Zoe and Jill were still sleeping while Keith and Adrian hadn't returned. I skimmed through the footage from the night and noticed that Jill had woken up and started crying silently during the night- it was a heartbreaking sight. I wondered if it was just the sun and Zoe or there were more problems in her life. I would need to find out.

I was already waiting at Spencer's with an extra large latte reading the book from last night when Trey arrived. I hadn't gotten as much sleep but I still managed to look better than Trey.

"You look awful!" It slipped out before I could even process his hello. I winced at my rudeness but Trey just laughed good-naturedly, "Yeah football practice has been brutal lately and I had some assignments to finish."

He wasn't happy that I'd already bought my coffee so he insisted on getting me a muffin. It'd be rude to not eat it so I nibbled on it as we talked and worked. He seemed to know most of the material but just had some confusion about oxidation, reduction and some other concepts. I read as I waited for him to finish some equations. We finished in an hour or so and Trey suggested lunch at a restaurant across the street to discuss the book I'd been reading. Seems he was an enthusiastic fan as well and had read all the published books.

I had finished most of my course work. The book for Ms. T was not done but I was ahead of schedule and everyone seemed to be safe for now so I agreed. I was surprised by how much fun I had over lunch. I had never had non-academic debate over characters, motivation, plot, and everything in between before.

If anyone had told me last month that I'd read, enjoy, and have arguments over a fantasy novel, I would have given them a glare and a lecture on how I would never devote time to something so unessential and valueless. However, this was now and perhaps fun wasn't so bad occasionally.

Trey was funny and could hold up his arguments quite well as we discussed our theories regarding the book. On many points, he would just look mysterious and say, "Oh Melbourne, I wish I could be around when you find out what happens."

He didn't give me any spoilers and I began to think perhaps my theories were wrong based on how amused he seemed by them. He was also amused when I tried to point out how historically inaccurate some things were. I think our talk would have gone on longer if I hadn't been looking for Keith or Adrian to appear again- which they did. Around 2.30 pm Adrian walked into Clarence's house and walked towards the inner areas beyond the cameras.

I parted with Trey after thanking him for his company and drove towards Keith's apartment. He had just arrived and was unlocking his door. I watched as him walk in with a mini metal suitcase and the small bag I had seen him holing the night I followed him to Clarence's. He walked into the living room to an area not covered by the cameras and was there for some time. My main objective in placing cameras in Keith's place had been to make sure I had eyes on the door and the bedrooms, if Zoe ever visited him. I hadn't considered I might be curious about his other activities.

Later I saw him lounge on his recliner send out a few texts, order some pizza, and pop in a movie- nothing interesting. Perhaps Adrian could shed light on what had happened over the weekend.

I sent him a quick text: _Do you play pool? There's a student gathering at the Old Dubliner around 6 tonight._

Old Dubliner was one of 'the places to be' near campus but was extra popular among student on Sunday evenings: all drinks were 30% off and they offered a large plate of complimentary fries or onion rings with every four drinks. The pool competition on Sundays offered the winner free shots but that was after 7- I hoped it would tempt Adrian.

A student band was playing tonight. There had been fliers all over campus but I had been oblivious until a boy in design class told me about it. It seemed most students had fake IDs or the Old Dubliner wouldn't have as much business as they did.

I didn't know if Adrian would join me or not or even reply to my text. I had been to bars and clubs for work in Russia and even casually a few times with Sebastian but it wasn't really my cup of tea- _bad metaphor_. Another thing that gave me anxiety was the fact that I had never played pool before. I went home and read some articles on student bar culture and pool rules etc just in case… preparedness never hurt right?


	19. Chapter 19 APOV

**APOV**

*Sunday evening*

I was still thinking about Katherine's text. I wanted to go it sounded like fun- a few rounds of pool, some drinks. Perhaps meet some people in town but I was still tired. I sighed and got some juice from the kitchen hoping the sugars and liquid might help. Dorothy offered to make me some healthy tasteless food but I declined and fixed myself a sandwich instead.

The food helped… perhaps I was just not eating enough. I drank more juice as I thought about my options… stay here, be bored, miserable and brood or go meet Katherine, play pool, meet some people and have some fun. The choice was clear but it was almost 5.30. I had to get ready still and she had wanted to meet at 6. I hoped she would still want to go… if not I could go on my own too but I wanted to meet her- she didn't seem like the type to go to bars often it would be interesting to observe her.

 _Pub and Pool :D_ _I'm in!_ I sent another text to let her know I wanted to see her too _. But only if I can buy u a drink ;)_

I had a feeling she wouldn't want to take up my drink offer so I was surprised by her response.

 _The winner of the pool competition gets some free shots. Perhaps you can win me a drink instead?_

 _R u challenging me 2 a match, I accept!_ I wasn't that good at pool but it would still be fun.

 _Not a challenge, I've never played pool before… maybe a friendly match?_

 _:O Never played pool! :O Little Kat u need my help. C u 6.30!_

I changed into fresh clothes, applied some cologne and fixed my hair again before leaving to meet Katherine- it was nearly 7 when I got there but surprisingly Katherine hadn't arrived. She had struck me as the punctual type. The bar was busy for a Sunday night probably because of the cheap drinks. The band playing wasn't very good and some people were playing pool already.

I got a beer- I didn't really like beer but it was cheap and this _was_ an Irish bar. I signed us in for the pool game. I lit a cigarette and waited at table towards the back. I hoped that I wouldn't have to wait too long because I could see the women eyeing me- it wouldn't take long for them to come over. I was not in the mood to turn down advances all night. I was still tired from yesterday and this morning.

I watched her walk in to the bar- she looked good! She was wearing more clothes than I liked to see on a pretty girl. Nevertheless, she really pulled off the smart and chic look with her brown hair in a side braid, retro glasses, sage green lace blouse, dark jeans, and black heeled oxfords. She was looking around trying to find me when we were both surprised by a loud excited, "Katie, you made it!" _I'm not the only one waiting for her then,_ I thought wryly. I was moderately disappointed that it wouldn't be just us- though I did want to meet more people.

She turned to face the blond boy walking towards her- he was average looking but scruffy. She smiled, a real one, not those half smiles I usually received! They chatted briefly- he wanted her to join his group but her eyes were searching the pub looking for me. I couldn't hear them over all the noise but she eventually saw me and excused herself gesturing towards me.

The boy's face fell when he saw me but she didn't notice. She also didn't notice the looks boys were giving her as she made her way towards me. I smirked at her, "Well hello Little Kat, I didn't know you were a heart breaker- your fan club looks disappointed over there."

She looked confused, "Hey Jet… I'm not sure what you mean."

"The blond kid back there," She still looked confused but she followed my look and saw the boy she'd been talking to.

"Oh Tim, I know him from class- he's the one who told me about the band tonight," She made a face, "though I can't see why he would want to listen to this. I'm not sure what that has to do with heart break or a fan club," she still looked confused.

I felt bad for the kid- he must have been so happy when she showed up and then crushed when it was with another guy. He probably thought I was her date. "So you turned him down for a date and then invited me here to play pool. Do you dislike him or something?" I asked curiously.

"He didn't ask me out and I like him just fine!" Her face was still puzzled. "He just asked me if I'd heard of this band- apparently his friend is in it- I hadn't. He mentioned they were playing here tonight and that the pub was popular with students if I wanted to go."

Wow either she was really clueless or heartless- seeing her expression I was leaning towards the former. "That was him asking you out on a date because he likes you! And now he's all dejected because he thinks you're dating handsomeness incarnate- me!" I smirked. Her expression shifted into something close to embarrassment- her cheeks turned a bit red- it made her look prettier.

"But we aren't on a date!" She looked even more confused and stricken, "we aren't right? Are you sure about Tim?" Didn't pretty girls always have a sixth sense for things like this?

"Don't worry Little Kat, this isn't a date, but your text was flirty." I grinned at her horrified expression but continued more seriously, "and yes I'm sure about Tim."

"Oh, I'll have to talk to him before he leaves. I don't have class with him till Thursday." She sounded so remorseful that I felt bad for her. She really was clueless.

"Don't worry Little Kat, Tim will recover," _and hopefully learn from it! This Tim was so out of her league_. "Let's get you a drink and I'll show you how to play pool. I've signed us up already."

She got a diet soda despite my offer to buy her a beer- from what I could tell more than half the people here weren't legal. A pool table was empty. Despite the competition not many people seemed interested in playing. She seemed to know the basics already. After a few bad shots, she seemed to get the hang of it- so much so that I had a hard time keeping up with her!

"Are you sure you've never played pool before?" I asked incredulously as she beat me in the first game.

She shrugged "Pretty sure I would remember if I did, it's not as difficult as I thought it'd be- just some geometry and physics." Yes, Katherine was full of surprises!

We played some more rounds (I managed to win a few) as we talked about our weekends. I told her about my weekend in LA- that a guy had given me a lift and I'd helped with information session and that I'd met some people for drinks. I skipped over the wild partying and the threesome- she didn't need to know that and the second one was private anyways. But from the way she raised her eyebrows she knew I'd done more than just get drinks. How could she notice _that_ but not realize when she was asked out or when guys liked her!

When she told me about her lunch with some guy this afternoon, I could only shake my head in dismay. She had been on a _date_ and didn't even realize it! "Little Kat, how are you so smart with everything else and so clueless about people?" I asked with exasperation.

"I wonder the same thing, Jet. I guess college was a good decision after all- I have much to learn yet." I smirked at the understatement. Thanks to the misfortune of that blond guy, Tom, Katherine was more open with me- she was still guarded but less so.

* * *

We sat at a booth, having given up on the pool competition since neither of us was interested in free shots. She didn't drink and I didn't want Jill to suffer my hangover in school tomorrow. I was on my third beer but I had cut back on the cigarettes because the smoke had caused Katherine to cough up a storm. She complained about cancer but didn't ask me to stop- she just tried to stay away from the smoke and I'd felt bad. I was having a good time despite the smoke incident and my lack of a buzz.

I grinned, "So do you like any of these guys around us? Quite a few seem interested. I'd be awfully good as a wingman and I wouldn't mind playing match maker." _F_ or he _r- no way was I wasting one of my few talents on random humans_.

She glanced around- her aura showed discomfort as she scoffed, "Umm no. Thank you but that is the last thing I want to do." She was about to continue when my stomach grumbled quite loudly. She looked nervous and wary- but then she saw me and laughed. It was the first I'd seen- she had a nice laugh- low and a bit throaty.

"I'll get some food… what would you like?" There was no table service and it was a pay first system. I didn't want her paying for another meal for me.

"It's ok, Little Kat I'll go order." I started to get up but had bout of lightheadedness. I thought I hid it well but she noticed.

"We can split the bill later but you aren't going anywhere. You look exhausted- I guess you're not as much of a partier." _How wrong she was_ , but I was surprised at how badly I was handling it too. It must be the harsh dessert sun affecting me.

She left before I could protest and came back with a large pitcher of iced lemonade, two glasses, and sugar syrup. I felt better as I drank my sugary concoction- she grimaced but added some syrup to hers too. Our food arrived soon enough. She'd gotten me a cheeseburger with bacon, a Cesar salad (without dressing) for herself and an assortment of pub snacks for the table that I doubted she'd eat: onion rings, cheese sticks, curly fries, spicy battered vegetables, potato salad, fried rye bread, grilled calamari, fried olives, scotch eggs, crispy chicken, stuffed mushrooms and even brownies! I had a large appetite but this seemed a bit much.

"Uh Little Kat, I think they forgot to bring us the kitchen sink!" She smiled sheepishly and started to nibble on her salad. I was right she wasn't much of an eater. How she survived on so little was a mystery to me.

"So how is your sister adjusting to school here?" She asked. I was surprised by her curiosity but perhaps she could help me with Jill's problem- but with her social aptitude, I was pushing my luck. Still I needed someone to talk to about my frustrations.

"She won't tell me anything but I feel like she's having a hard time adjusting."

"Is it the sun here- it can be quite harsh?"

"That too but I think another girl is giving her a hard time as well." I kept the names out of it but gave her the gist of what I had figured out about the Laurel situation from listening to Jill and Eddie. Zoe seemed to be aware of the situation but wasn't inclined to help.

"But is she being bullied for real? A school like Amberwood probably has strict rules about things like this. Maybe you should report this girl if your sister wont."

"I don't know anything for sure because Jill won't talk to me about it and I have no proof. I don't want to unintentionally make things more difficult for her at school." I said miserably.

She looked thoughtful, "From what I understand ignoring the girl seems to be the best solution. If your sister stops reacting then the other girl is bound to get bored and move on. I'm sorry I can't be more help- I'll read more about it and let you know if I can come up with a better idea."

"It's not really your problem, Little Kat. I just needed someone to listen. It's frustrating to watch her so sad. She used to be a cheerful bubbly kid back home."

"I don't like the idea of _anyone_ being treated like that."

I shrugged and shifted the conversation towards the stage where the blond guy from before was singing a sappy duet with his friend. I could only assume he had lost a bet with his friends- because he was awful!

"Do you know the others with him?"

"Yeah some- I have classes with them." She was still uneasy over the Tom situation and she hadn't really relaxed during the night. I suggested we go say hello- along with our mostly intact (I'd eaten all the brownies) snack platter- she agreed.


	20. Chapter 20 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Sunday night*

Being in disguise was a lot of work! I hadn't noticed that my blond roots were showing until I started to get ready to meet Adrian. I wouldn't have bothered if I were just going to college since no one there had seen me before- and coloring hair was a normal thing for someone my age. However, I didn't want to trigger Adrian's memory of the one time he had seen me at the Moroi court. I would have to be more careful and prepared about things like this now on. I was late fixing up my hair but Adrian didn't seem to mind having been kept waiting. Knowing him it was possibly because he hadn't been on time either.

The meeting with Adrian had gone very differently from how I had hoped it would. My objective had been to find out what Keith was up to in LA, not discuss my social skills or lack thereof. I was mortified about the situation with Tim- I still didn't think he liked me but why would Adrian lie to me? If Adrian was right about that then he was right about Trey too- that I had been on a date with Trey was perplexing to consider. I would have to talk with Trey to clear things up- I needed to be on friendly terms with him to keep an eye on Amberwood but I couldn't lead him on or give him other ideas while I did that. I wasn't that kind of person.

What _really_ bothered me was Adrian saying my text was flirty. I didn't want to intentionally or even accidentally flirt with a vampire- especially not a playboy like Adrian! I was blurring so many alchemist beliefs and protocols in trying to help Zoe. It was too easy to forget what Adrian was when I was around him. It was what we were warned of so often- how they could seem so human despite being unnatural creatures. I may not want the life of an alchemist or even agree with them all the time- but their principles were sound and _vampires are not to be flirted with!_

I kept reminding myself of that as I played pool. Pool had turned out to be easy once I figured out how to balance the cue stick and the angles at which to hit the ball. If I hadn't been distracted by my lack of social skills, I would probably have won more games.

After we stopped playing, I had been alarmed by Adrian wanting to play matchmaker in a love life I didn't want. That was just before I realized he was hungry. I had a moment of panic- _what if he wanted to drink blood?_ We were in a bar full of humans- it was like an all-you-can-drink buffet for him- what if he lost control and went on a rampage?

I knew that Moroi didn't drink from random people in public but for a few moments, I hadn't been able to think rationally. I had to laugh after seeing how sheepish he looked. I would have been mortified if my stomach had grumbled that loudly in public. Still worried that he might want blood I ordered a lot of food and a jug of lemonade to compensate. I knew the thirst for blood couldn't really be sated by food but I wasn't being entirely rational. He looked tired and paler than usual. Given how often I spied on him, I knew this wasn't normal.

Since he had been fairly forthcoming about the LA trip (not that it gave me any clues about Keith's motivations. It couldn't be to make Adrian do his work for him), I decided to ask about Jill. He thought Jill was being bullied by a girl. Some of the stilted conversation between Jill and Zoe suddenly made more sense now. I remembered Zoe accusing her of flirting with a boy called Micah. I also remembered Zoe saying girls would be nicer if Jill stopped throwing herself at him. Strictly speaking, from an alchemist perspective, the mission was to keep Jill alive so Zoe wasn't obligated to resolve the situation.

However, a bullied vampire could just lose control and snap one day causing a disaster down the line. More importantly, the idea of any young girl being bullied regardless of her race was troubling to me. I had suffered that from dad- as had Zoe. It was hard not to sympathize with Jill. How had my sweet sister become so apathetic to other's misery?

I had already sorted the PE problem though it wouldn't be effective until tomorrow. I would look into this bully too. I wanted to ask about Zoe but Adrian never mentioned her even though she was undercover as his cousin. When he suggested we join my classmates, I was relieved. It would be good to be around more humans. I was starting to worry over my lack of discomfort in spending time with a vampire.

We took our snacks over to Tim and his friends- it was a large group of 10-11 people. Adrian turned on his natural charm and blew away any awkwardness over us joining the active conversation. I was impressed. I was trained to walk up to strangers explain away paranormal occurrences; to build, utilize and expand the alchemist network. However, it wasn't something I could do with ease in a non-work context. Soon everyone was talking animatedly about some movie that I hadn't seen. I took the break to check on Keith. He was home playing video games- nothing to worry about.

Adrian excused himself to go for a smoke. Some people decided to join him- apparently getting cancer together was a big part of college socialization. Once Tim realized I wasn't on a date he became friendlier as did his other friends. We were talking about college life in general. I mentioned that I didn't stay on campus, it started a debate on the pros and cons of living in dorms. Another guy wanted to know how I commuted which led to a discussion of my car, which switched over to the best cars for various purposes. I was having an amazing time- talking cars often did that.

The smoking group had come back. Adrian was flirting with some girls that were a part of the group. I wondered if I should worry about him trying to sleep with them. Alchemists never believed vampires took the taboo seriously enough. I'd have to drive him back to make sure he got there alone. Having missed a large part of the conversation, one of the smokers- Daniel asked, "I haven't really seen you around the dorms Katie, which one are you in?" I explained that I had a tiny studio in the north of town.

"I know a guy who works in residential services if you need a place." Daniel said helpfully with a nice dimpled smile.

"I have a place for now but I'll let you know if my situation changes." I smiled back at him.

"Do you plan to join the rush week?" The Greek system was quite popular at Carlton and I was still trying to understand the dynamics of it.

"I don't think I qualify Daniel, I'm not a full time student." He looked disappointed.

"Oh, well you could still come to one of our events." Daniel was in a fraternity.

I laughed, "I don't really like parties." He gave me a brilliant smile- he was attractive with his curly honey blond hair and blue eyes and oh those dimples! He reminded me of Sebastian a little- well just the curly hair actually.

"It's not all partying you know." I looked at him quizzically. I thought that was the only thing that the Greeks did. We chatted away as we played darts with other people. I won quite a few rounds. I found out that Daniel didn't actually smoke- he'd gone out to take a phone call. He was in the soccer team and didn't want to harm his running ability- _no wonder he has such a good body_! His fraternity was fairly academic and not all about the 'social scene' according to him. Tim was also close by and kept adding to the conversation (often with quips that made no sense to me). He didn't look happy and kept eyeing us oddly.

Daniel was turned to face me as we chatted, "You said you aren't with Jet." I looked up at him then at Adrian who was happily asking some girl a very inappropriate question. She giggled and whispered something in his ear instead of slapping him the way any self respecting person would have.

"I'm not. We're friends- sort of." He chuckled and asked me if I would consider coming to a Greek event next week. I wasn't sure what would come up so I told him as much. "I hope you can make it Katie- you're smart and you can beat me at darts. It'd be fun to play beer pong with you." I blushed slightly at his compliment and also at not knowing what beer pong was. He went on to describe the various games popular at college parties. It was appalling to realize that most students saw college as a non-stop bacchanalia- even intelligent serious students like Daniel.

Daniel was attractive, athletic, bright, and human. If only I were a normal girl, I would have been ecstatic about being invited anywhere by him but I was here on a mission and still an alchemist- dating would never work out. Assuming that he was interested in me- I knew enough to know the Greek event invite didn't mean anything. He'd also asked a few other people right after he told me about it. Luckily, my phone saved me from brooding over things I couldn't have. It was mom- I excused myself and went out to talk to her.

The talk with mom didn't bring me good news. She wanted to file for divorce with which I supported her. It seemed her frustrations with Dad had started long ago but she had stayed for us. Now that she had lost her youngest to the alchemists, she couldn't put up with dad's indifference anymore. Mom wanted custody over Zoe, which I also supported but that meant a dirty battle with dad.

I didn't know how Zoe would be affected but it couldn't be good. She was in thrall of the alchemists. She still hated me. (Keith's smear campaign was working remarkably well) and she wouldn't listen to mom or Carly about living a normal teenage life. I was deeply worried that I wasn't doing enough to save her. Dad wouldn't play fair. He would have backing from the alchemists. When I got back to the others, I was still thinking about how messy the divorce would get.

Everyone was getting the last round of drinks- I was relieved my good mood was gone and I wanted to be alone to think. Adrian looked at me quizzically when he handed me a diet coke but didn't say anything. I felt my usual unease about accepting food or drinks from a vampire but his chances of tampering with it were low. I sunk back into the booth and sipped slowly on my drink waiting for the night to end.

Daniel was talking to other people though he looked at me now and again. Tim, however, was not willing to let me be and kept trying to drag me into conversation. He wanted to know if we could collaborate on the design project due at the end of the semester. Not wanting to be rude, we discussed some ideas. I told him I'd think about it, even though I didn't want to commit to anything with him.

Adrian despite his continued flirting with the girls around him seemed to notice the change in my mood and my lack of enthusiasm about Tim. When I mentioned I had problems with the drawing aspect of the course, Tim got a spark in his eye and started to offer to help me. After my conversation with Adrian earlier, I realized this would be a bad idea. He might perceive it as interest in him- but I didn't know how to turn him down without upsetting him.

Adrian came to my rescue, "Why, Little Kat, didn't you tell me about this before?" Tim scowled at him calling me Little Kat and Daniel cocked an eyebrow at me. If Adrian noticed it didn't faze him in the slightest, "You have an amazing artist at your disposal- I'd be happy to give you lessons," he said loftily.

I didn't know whether to give a witty retort to ground him or thank him for giving me an out from Tim. Was he really an artist? His file mentioned he had been in college for art classes but if he was so amazing why did he stop going.

"Umm how could I? This is the first I've heard of your art skills. But you said the same of your pool skills and we know how that went." He rolled his eyes at my skepticism while pulling a napkin towards him.

"Got something to draw with Little Kat? Let me awe you with my natural talent." He grinned very cockily. Tim did not look happy at all and claimed to be good at sketching too. Everyone started to call for a sketching show down. I handed over pencils and paper to them from my bag- there was no stopping this. It annoyed me- I just wanted to make sure Adrian left alone so I could go home.

Daniel caught my eye. He looked amused, his eyebrow was still cocked. I gave him a helpless shrug. I sighed and watched Tim and Adrian- well Adrian mostly sketch away. His sculpted face had a look of focus and he was completely caught up in his work. His eyes sparkled with excitement. I hadn't seen this side of Adrian before. I hadn't even suspected its existence!

Sometime later, the group sat in judgment- not wholly sober judgement. Adrian made a remarkable sketch of a girl he'd been flirting with. I felt a little bad for him since the other girls were clamoring for sketches as well.

 _Seems you're the one with the fan club now._ I texted even though he was just across the table. He chuckled when he read it and texted back: _Jealous, Little Kat? ;)_

I rolled my eyes, making Adrian chuckle some more. He was nice enough to make some brief sketches for the other girls, though the new ones weren't as detailed.

Tim made a good sketch of the bar capturing the lines and dimensions but it didn't have the soul that Adrian's did. Though architecturally speaking 'soul' wasn't a requirement. I refused to comment on which I liked more- since I had a feeling anything I said would be the wrong answer. Fortunately, the thing that had triggered this 'competition' wasn't brought up again- me needing help with assignments.

The drunken group couldn't decide on a winner either but no one wanted more sketches from Tim. Some people left after that while a few others Adrian included decided to get another drink. I was still sipping the soda from before as I waited for the night to end. Adrian continued to draw until we disbanded.

* * *

 _Fixed an error where Daniel refers to Adrian with his real name. Thanks for pointing it out Leslie! :)_

 _(Also I don't think it's stalker-ish that you comment on the story)._


	21. Chapter 21 APOV

**APOV**

*Sunday Night*

"How are you getting home, Jet?" Mel asked as I lit up a cigarette outside the pub. A few girls were still around and made no effort to hide their interest in my answer.

"The bus," I told her after taking a deep puff. It had been hard cutting down as much as I had inside.

"Does it still work at this time of night?" She seemed hopeful.

Katherine was saying goodbye to a few people when Daniel came by to talk to her. Being a Moroi with superior hearing I naturally eavesdropped, "Hey do you want me to drop you home? Your part of town isn't very safe."

She smiled, "I can take care of myself Daniel. Besides I've been in worse places." I couldn't imagine Katherine anywhere dangerous. She looked like someone who had lived a sheltered life despite how competent and independent she was.

"Just don't let yourself come to harm Katie. I'd like the chance to get to know you." He flashed his annoying dimples at her. She was still smiling, "We go to the same college- I'm sure we'll see each other again." I was sure they would. Daniel was in a fraternity- that meant parties. Perhaps making friends with him wouldn't be a bad idea- it would also let me make sure he behaved with Katherine.

"I'll make sure of it," He flashed his dimples again as he waved to her and walked off- arrogant bastard! I didn't even know why I was reacting to him the way I was.

I realized Mel was still talking to me. I pulled my attention back to her, "You're welcome to stay with me Jet. I live only a few blocks down." The invitation was more than a place to crash but I wasn't about to go down that road with a human. "Thanks but the stop is a just a block over and the next one will be here in 20 minutes. Besides you have class tomorrow- you won't make it there if I'm around." I gave her a sly grin to make the let down easier.

Mel eyes went wide with desire and she was about to protest when Katherine came to my rescue, "I can give you a ride home if you want." Mel shot a glare at Katherine for ruining her chances with me. "Yeah that'd be great," I happily accepted the offer.

"Alright then, let's go," She began walking towards her car.

I waved to the few people that were still talking outside the pub and headed towards her car. Mel really didn't look happy- I hoped she wasn't the Laurel type- I didn't want to cause problems for Katherine.

"I hope Mel doesn't take out her frustrations on you later."

Katherine just shrugged in reply. "That will be easy to handle as compared to the alternative." She said it softly to herself but I heard her. I didn't know what she meant but I didn't really care. I was just happy to not have to use the bus.

She was quiet as she drove. She had been troubled since she came back from her phone call. I wouldn't have even guessed if I hadn't peeked at her aura, she had also been troubled by people wanting to know where she lived. She was almost as good as I was at masking her emotions and lying.

I could tell she had a lot on her mind and wasn't in the mood to talk but I couldn't stop myself from asking: "So what did you think of my sketch?" She gave me a 'really we're still on this' look.

I shrugged "I haven't sketched in a long time- I'm curious to know what the brilliant Little Kat thinks."

Despite girls vying for my attention, I had been listening to her conversations with other people. She was smart and knowledgeable about many things but she was so straightforward and missed context quite often- making it amusing to observe her in a group of people. She hadn't even realized Daniel was interested in her! She seemed to find him mildly attractive- judging purely by her aura of course.

"I was impressed- the details, her expression- you really captured her essence in a way." She shrugged again looking uneasy… I guess she hadn't meant to say all that. Her admission made me feel good. I hadn't been complimented for my art in a long time. My friends didn't know about my interest in it- well mom had mentioned it to Rose once but she had never bothered to find out more, neither had my other friends. It was easier for them to think of me as someone without deep feelings or hobbies. I knew I was being harsh on my friends back at court, they did care about me in their own way but had never really tried to find out more about me.

I was so used to masking my feelings that I couldn't let on that her words affected me, "And here I thought you were dazzled from the moment you met me," I smirked. She shook her head in mild exasperation and kept her eyes on the road.

"So can I help you? Give you drawing lessons?" She seemed conflicted, "Just think on it Little Kat or you can ask Tim- he would be very interested." She grimaced slightly- she wouldn't do that. That guy seemed nice enough but couldn't or wouldn't see how unwelcome his advances had been. It had annoyed me, much more than it should have.

"I'll think about it." She replied softly.

"Can I help you with the Daniel situation then? I can see you like him."

She blushed lightly, "There is no situation with Daniel." She said firmly as she pulled into Clarence's driveway.

"Are you sure Little Kat?"

"He's not interested in me like that."

"He invited you to an event and said he wants to get to know you," She shot me a look, "I eavesdropped," I admitted with a shrug.

"That was just him being polite, he invited half the group to the event."

I snorted, "All guys mean the same thing when they want to 'get to know a girl better'." She looked confused again. "In the biblical sense," I explained looking at the small golden cross on her neck.

She blushed furiously, "Like I said, there's no situation with Daniel" and gestured towards the car door, "Good night, Jet."

I sighed dramatically, "Just trying to help a friend. Good thing you have me to interpret things, eh?" I handed her the cat I'd drawn for her before I got out of the car. I thought it was cute but only got a half smile in return. "Good night Little Kat, I had a good evening. Thank you for inviting me."

I went back in hoping Dorothy was still awake- I needed blood, which was strange since it hadn't been long since my last feeding. I wondered if I would be friends with the people I met tonight or with Katherine once Lissa changed the law and I moved to the other side of the country. The thought made me sad… these humans had seemed more real than the snooty royals I'd known all my life.


	22. Chapter 22 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Monday to Saturday night*

It was close to midnight when I got home. I was exhausted but my mind was still churning over the impending divorce and its implications. I checked on the cameras again. Keith had left his house around 9 and come back with company by 11. He hadn't wasted time since he'd been back. I hastily switched to a different camera… it wasn't anything I wanted to watch. Everything else was going well. I got ready for bed, snuggled in trying to fall asleep, and woke up groggy the next morning thanks to my brain refusing to stop churning over all the things that could go wrong for mom during the divorce.

After my morning rituals and classes, I went to sign the paper work to become Ms. T's RA officially. Shifting to advanced mathematics had moved my class towards the afternoon on Mondays and Fridays but now I also had Tuesdays free. I decided to go visit Ms. T and get her inputs on the translation I had done during the weekend. She was happy with my work but also asked me to make a different set of notes for the translated material. With all the copying back and forth, I had entire pages memorized already- _ugh, I hope I wont have to work on more 'magic' books!_ Something about them unnerved me.

A few people from German class decided to meet to discuss our latest reading assignment (Divided Heaven by Christa Wolfe) at a cafe later in the evening. I was torn, I wanted to join them but I felt bad for not keeping a better eye on Zoe. After math class, three hours with Ms. T and much thought. I found myself actively discussing ideas in German with three other people from the class. I'd yearned for such experiences when I dreamed of college. I talked myself into it by promising to skim through all the camera feeds every 20 minutes, which I did.

Luckily, nothing changed by the end of our meeting. Jill looked happier when she stopped by her dorm after school- probably because she didn't have PE anymore. Zoe hadn't found out about Jill being excused from PE yet so there hadn't been any reaction to it. Adrian was still at Clarence's looking bored and smoking like a chimney until he got a call from Jill about the PE situation. He was happy for her but looked confused as to how and who had finally made it happen. Keith hadn't been home- except for his stop at Clarence's- I didn't know where he was. This was concerning but I had seen Zoe in her dorm the entire time so I wasn't worried. I was also relieved that she didn't know about the divorce plans yet- she had no friends or family in Palm Springs the news would be a bad blow to her.

I went home and decided to relax after my swim and dinner and read the rest of the ASOIAF book. I had two days off from college. Besides some course readings and translations I didn't have much to do. My plan was to work with Ms. T in the mornings, follow Keith for the rest of the day to see what I could discover.

As I got into bed that night, my eyes fell on the rolled piece of paper I'd left on my night stand- the sketch from Adrian. I had been too preoccupied to look at it properly yesterday but now I saw what he'd written under it: 'A cat for Little Kat'. It was a curled up cat that looked very cozy and serene. It made me smile. I decided to place it in the living room once it was framed.

The next two days involved work for Ms. T in the mornings, spy on, or follow Keith during the day and course work at night before bed. Trey cancelled our scheduled chemistry tuition on Wednesday afternoon- he was out of town the entire week for a family event.

I hadn't heard from Adrian except for a brief text thanking me for the art supplies I'd mailed to Clarence's house. I could see him sketching away when I checked in on him through the camera on Tuesday. He'd drawn Jill when she came for her feeding. She had been overjoyed about it. Even Eddie seemed happy to receive a sketch but was mostly shocked that Adrian was actually good at it. Now that the PE situation had been resolved, Jill and Eddie were in better spirits. Zoe had declined rather impolitely but no one had seemed to mind her attitude anymore. I wished again that I could talk to Zoe and help her deal with her situation better.

Dad had finally told Zoe about the divorce. She had promptly called mom and accused her of poisoning her sisters' minds and for breaking the family apart. It was hard to know how Zoe really felt when she kept spouting dad's words. Zoe barely communicated with the people around her. She looked more withdrawn every time I saw her- she was either always texting or working from her room or in the library based on what I'd heard Jill say in the room. The only person she seemed to want to talk to was Keith but fortunately, they hadn't met in person again. I took comfort in the fact that she couldn't leave the school unless Eddie signed her out- and usually it was only for feedings.

Following Keith didn't give me any clues as to what he was doing. The plan was to take pictures of every person I saw with him. Unfortunately, he spent a lot of time behind walls. Tuesday afternoon he met with people in the downtown area but nothing was exchanged… how then was he supplying goods or being paid for them? That evening (well into the night) he spent at a topless sports bar where he met the men I'd seen at his apartment before.

The next afternoon he went to LA again and took Adrian along with him. He didn't have work there this time so I was curious. The only odd thing I noticed as I followed Keith was that he parked near a gas-stop for about 15 minutes on the outskirts of Palm Springs- he didn't leave the car or go in. Once in LA he left Adrian at a bar.

I had an idea of what Adrian was up to so I stayed with Keith. He went to a swanky looking cafe where he met with another alchemist. The cafe had glass windows so I could see the secluded table from the parking lot. Too bad, I couldn't lip read or turn invisible! They were later joined by two people in business suits- it could have been alchemist business but something told me there was more to it.

After they disbanded, Keith went to a motel. He didn't emerge again but a girl came to him around late evening. I managed to get a picture of her- she was quite exquisite with a toned curvy body but looked intoxicated. She talked with Keith quite exuberantly when he opened the door- _not the first meeting then_. Perhaps it was my dislike of Keith but I found it hard to imagine why a girl that looked like her would want to spend time with him- and be happy to do so.

I placed a tracker on his car so I would know where he had been and decided to head back to Palm Springs. He was far from Zoe and I had classes tomorrow. Staying here wouldn't give me new information. I was very curious to find out what Keith was doing but for now, I knew more than I wanted to.

Thursday when I checked the logs from Keith's car I noticed that he had stopped someplace for an hour just outside LA and then he had stopped again a short while later for a quarter of an hour before continuing on to Palm Springs. I found his second stop very odd but had nothing to explain it. I would need to talk to Adrian again. Strange enough he stayed for half an hour in Clarence's study after he dropped off a tired and pale looking Adrian. What could he possibly have to say to that old Moroi 3-4 times a week? What was I missing? I hated not having answers.

Thursday and Friday were quite busy. I couldn't follow Keith but the tracker recorded the movement of his car. _If only I could set alarms for when Keith and Zoe were in the same location, I would be overjoyed!_

I spent those evenings at Spencer's catching up on course work and translations. I had finished the first book and Ms. T had promptly given me another on the use of charms for magic in Ancient Rome. Adrian had looked worn-out during Jill's feeding on Friday. If he was sick then arrangements would have to be made to get a Moroi doctor or to take him to one but I had a feeling neither Zoe nor Keith would bother to do that.

* * *

Despite my worries about Adrian's health and my fear that I was too concerned about a vampire, I found myself agreeing to meet with him on Saturday afternoon when he texted me. He gave me options on what I wanted to do: concert in the park or bowling with some of the people from Old Dubliner. I hadn't known he was in touch with the people from that day. I had seen Tim in class on Friday but I had been in a rush so I'd left immediately after class. I talked briefly with Daniel (he was in my advanced math class) but he was visiting his family over the weekend.

I settled on the concert: a public event where conversation wouldn't be expected. I liked the people from college and I wanted to spend time with them- but there was a chasm between us. They opened up to me about their lives, interests, and problems while I couldn't even be honest about my name. Having a mask on all the time wasn't easy and I could never completely relax because I was constantly worried about being found out by the alchemists or worry over Zoe. At least when I met with Adrian I could justify it to myself as a necessity- it allowed me certain inside perspective on the Amberwood group.

Keith had showed up at Clarence's again on Saturday but Adrian had already left home because he had promised to meet Jill before the concert. Keith had another long talk with Clarence in his study. Then he went back home for a bit before driving off to LA. No suspicious stops this time.

I asked Adrian to meet me at the coffee shop downtown again. I had gotten there much earlier and was still reading ASOIAF as I sipped my second iced latte. When Adrian arrived, I was so engrossed in reading that it took me a while to notice he was sitting in front of me with an amused expression.

"Oh hey A-Jet, I didn't see you come in." I'd almost slipped on his name! _Have to be more careful_!

"Hello Little Kat," He was smirking, "Can't say I've been upstaged by a book before," He added wryly. He looked good in a dark blue shirt- the top three buttons were undone and his dark jeans fitted him like a dream. With his carefully tousled hair, he could have walked out of a photo shoot. I couldn't tell him that so instead I told him about the book I'd been reading.

"I saw the show- but I can't say it's my favorite," I again didn't know how to respond- how could he NOT like the complexity of the story- so I shifted the topic.

"Had a chance to use the art supplies yet?"

He was drinking a salted caramel hot chocolate, "No masterpieces yet but I'm getting there. Speaking of supplies, can you drive me to a shop a few blocks from here? I'm out of cigarettes." I grimaced but agreed.

I had been waiting for 15 minutes in the car outside the tobacco shop when I decided to call Adrian. Unfortunately, he'd left his cell phone in the car. He'd saved my name as 'That Strange Human Girl'. I didn't know what to think or feel about that. I was human unlike him but I didn't think I'd come across as strange. After another 10 minutes, he came out looking irked.

"The price of my regular brand went up so I had to buy something cheaper. It took a while to find something worth smoking." It was the first he had addressed his money issues.

"Huh, so you're picky about which smoke gives you cancer- interesting."

He looked incredulous. "I won't get cancer I'm a mo-" He stopped abruptly looking wary. He'd been about to say Moroi- something I wasn't supposed to know about in my non-alchemist alibi. I guess we both needed to be more careful- I wondered if Adrian had ever slipped for real before. How much control did he have when he got drunk?

"Yeah I know apparently you're an alien." I said in an effort to save the situation. He looked at me oddly.

"I saw my name on your cell phone apparently I'm a 'strange human'."

He looked relieved and grinned, "Well yeah I'm Adonis incarnate- he was a devilishly handsome god like me, you know."

I laughed, "No, Greek gods were immortal- Adonis wasn't. Though women used to worship him as the deity of rebirth. It's an interesting myth but he wasn't a god."

He frowned, "That maybe so but I'm still handsome- plus being worshiped by women doesn't sound bad at all!" He grinned. I couldn't help but laugh again but I knew better than to respond.

"Ready for the concert?" I asked instead.

He nodded, "Would it hurt to admit I'm a gorgeous sexy man, Little Kat? I tell you that you're pretty all the time, don't I?" He was being silly and playful but I didn't want to linger on this topic.

All the time was an exaggeration but he did compliment me. It was awkward for me every time. I'd grown up with constant criticism from dad over my appearance. I wasn't beautiful or skinny- I barely managed to look presentable most days. Despite all my dieting and swimming, I hadn't managed to reach my target weight. Watching Jill with her perfect slim build didn't help- I felt bloated just watching her. Adrian was a flirt, he didn't realize how uncomfortable his casual empty compliments made me.

"I think your ego can handle some bruising. Besides I'm sure it will feel validated once we get to the concert and a mob of girls attack you." I said it in my driest tone.

He laughed, "I'll manage as long as you aren't a part of that mob." He winked at me. I had no clue how to interpret that statement. Was he saying I didn't meet his criteria for girls who _could_ mob him- not that it mattered. I wouldn't be in a mob for a human boy let alone a vampire. I must have looked as baffled as I felt.

"We're friends- I'll need you to drive me to safety! Besides you're too sensible and proper to be in a wild mob." Umm ok, that wasn't what I thought he'd say- but it was close to my own thoughts. I also didn't know how I felt about being friends with a vampire- it was a necessity for me to meet and interact with him but I hadn't known he thought of me as a friend.

I felt a twinge of guilt over using him the way I was. Adrian had many faults but he hadn't harmed anyone- he didn't deserve the hurt that would come if/when I was exposed. He was an unnatural vampire and yet I felt like the evil one in the car.

Then again, friendship needed honesty and we were both lying about ourselves- always on guard to not let our covers slip. How honest could we really be under such circumstances? Could we be friends for real? My earlier melancholy returned on realizing that I would never have a normal life with a normal honest relationship of any kind unless it was with another alchemist- but I'd taken and rejected that path with Sebastian already. Surprisingly Adrian's vampirism was the thing that bothered me the least.

It was a short drive. We were soon walking towards the park. Despite the calm alchemist mask I'd put on Adrian noticed the shift in my mood. He had tried making lighthearted jokes during the drive but I had been unable to muster more than a smile or two.

"Katherine, is everything alright? Did I do something to upset you?" He looked serious and didn't even call me Little Kat. Yeah Adrian despite his faults and vices wasn't a bad person. He wasn't the one who needed to apologize.

I didn't want to ruin the evening for him so I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind and gave him a smile. "I'm alright Jet. Just got lost in thought for a bit."

Unfortunately he didn't look convinced. "We can go somewhere else if you want or if I'm the problem, I can leave."

I kept up my smile, "We're here let's give it half an hour at least- or are you scared of the mob already?"

He finally came around, "Ok, but just say the word if you'd rather be elsewhere and I'll get you out despite the pleas of my fan club!"

I chuckled, "Don't you mean you'll get me to my car so I can drive YOU away from pitchfork wielding boyfriends?"

Adrian finally seemed to believe me but he seemed a bit lost in thought too. I looked at the people gathered in the park. It was mostly college students, some from high school and a few older people too. The crowd looked chaotic- drinking and jumping that passed for dancing, many people were singing along to the lyrics.

Since I had chosen a spot away from the speakers (for the sake of Adrian's ears), we were removed from the crowd. The band, however, was just not good. Their soundscapes were awful, the singer was mumbling the lyrics, and the tempo was uneven. Just then, the band started on a new song and it was again lifeless and lethargic. There were people who seemed to be enjoying it though- strange!

"Umm Jet, I know I said 30 minutes but I don't think I can last that long."

He broke out of his musings and directed his attention at the scene around us, "I agree this is bad- do you think they'll give us a refund?"

I snorted "For a free concert? What now- do you want to join the others for bowling?" He agreed.

We were driving to meet with the others when something caught Adrian's eye, "Hey, can you stop for a bit over here?" I did and saw him looking at teahouse hosting an exhibition on the upper floors.

"Do you want to go check it out?" I asked him.

He looked at me sheepishly, "You won't mind?" I gave him a smile and told him to go on ahead while I parked the car properly. I was walking back towards the teahouse when I saw someone I recognized- one of the men I'd seen Keith meet on Tuesday.

He walked across the street and vanished around a corner. I hurriedly crossed the road and sped in his direction but he was gone. He could have gone into any of the buildings on the block or driven away there were many cars on this street. If I didn't have Adrian waiting for me, I'd have made more effort to find out where he went, who he was and what he had to do with Keith.

I trudged my way back to Adrian… he was waiting outside with his phone in his hands. My phone rang as I walked up to him. I took it out of my bag to see it was from Adrian. He turned to the sound and looked relieved to see me. "Hey Little Kat, I thought you'd decided to abandon me here."

"Is there a mob here too?" I asked in a stage whisper with a raised eyebrow. He laughed as we went into the shop. Something about the interior made me think of Japan so I ordered a matcha latte.

"That looks like a witch's brew." Adrian stated. Green tea powder wasn't exactly exotic- though the good ones could be quite expensive. I would have expected a royal like Adrian to know of it- perhaps he was just making fun of me again. I took a sip. It was good, really good. I bought a packet for home. I loved coffee but a bit of diversity never hurt. He went for a toffee milkshake and told me about his week as we headed up to look at the exhibition.

The proprietor informed us that the installations were the works of local artists. It was a curious collection- some pieces were hard to describe. Three pieces were made entirely of extremely sharpened pencils of different lengths- from one angle they looked dangerous but from another like something soft and fluffy waiting to be touched. I couldn't help but compare that to being around Adrian. He was an unnatural potentially dangerous Moroi and yet he was so annoyingly handsome and charismatic that I couldn't help but enjoy his company. There were also some intriguing photographs, quite a few paintings, and a few intriguing/disturbing video clips on a loop in small dark booths.

In the middle of one room was a fantastic ribbon forest. A mesh frame suspended from the ceiling with thousands of meters bright multi-colored ribbons tied to it. One could walk into it and vanish within a few steps- or walk in circles to twist the ribbons around. It had an exhilarating kaleidoscopic effect. _'The Wonderful World of Abstraction'_. The artist had been inspired by characters vanishing into paintings in cartoons and as I walked into it, I could feel the same thrill of being hidden and free.

One of my favorites was a small dimly lit room with a table and a lamp in front of a mirror- but when one stood directly in front of the mirror there was no reflection of the viewer- _'What would it feel like to be invisible?'_ A moment later one realized that there was no mirror either... behind frame was an exactly mirrored room. It left me feeling disconcerted as if reality were skewed somehow. That was how I felt sometimes in real life as if I had no reflection- that i was living half a life. Another installation was a tower made of hundreds of radios of different ages each tuned to a different channel and set to the lowest audible volume- _'Babel'_.

I was too absorbed in the art to pay any attention to Adrian or what he might have been saying, I drifted off on my own. We never made it to the bowling alley. We left the teashop at 9 pm when it closed. I hadn't managed to see all the pieces on display. I couldn't decipher the art or the emotions it had raised in me. It had been so visceral, mystifying, yet provoking in a way that I was in a daze. Adrian seemed to feel the same since we didn't talk until we were standing outside my car.

A drop of water on my arm startled me- it was about to rain! I looked over at Adrian to ask him if I could drop him off somewhere but seeing him raised a very different question, "Um Jet, why are you covered in paint?"

He looked far off as he answered me, "I was talking with a guy who has a studio in the building, and he let me paint." I unlocked the door for him to get in.

"I would have liked to see that," I told him honestly.

"Yeah? It's not finished yet," His smirk was half hearted, "He said I could come back to work on it if I wanted to." I didn't see why he wasn't happier about it and asked him as much. He just shook his head and gave me one of his lazy grins- it didn't reach his eyes. After that, he leaned his head against the window and stared vacantly at the rainy vista outside.

What had happened to change his mood so dramatically? I was driving him home but I didn't feel right leaving him alone like this- this was similar to how he looked when he heard me speaking in Russian the first time I met him.

"Jet?"

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?"

"No, Little Kat but I will be. I've been sober too long that's all."

"Oh." What does one say to that? It wasn't something I approved of but it was his life- if he wanted to drink himself senseless I couldn't do much about it. My responsibility was to Zoe and I was already failing her.

He turned his head so he could see me, "You don't approve do you?"

I had been careful to keep my expression neutral- how had he guessed that? "No, not really," I shrugged, "but it's your life- live it how you will."

He was silent for a while, "Drinking alone is sad and pathetic. I need people. Can you drop me off at a bar instead?" This, now, did worry me- specifically the alchemist part of me. What if he accidentally showed his fangs or said or did something to expose vampires. He could try to drink from a human or even hook-up with one in his drunken state. A number of things could go wrong here.

I sighed loudly. I couldn't leave him alone. I turned the car around back towards a downtown area that had many bars. Once he was inside, I sat in the car debating whether to go in after him or not. I sighed loudly again, fished out my alchemist kit and carefully measured and mixed some chemicals. It was raining in earnest now- that wasn't good. I grabbed the vial, my umbrella, purse, and my Clarissa ID before walking into the bar- looking around for Adrian. I checked to make sure my tattoo was covered.

Adrian was at the corner of the bar table with three empty glasses in front of him. For someone who wanted company he wasn't making much effort to talk to people. He wasn't even trying to engage the very interested woman siting next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" He looked at me curiously, the woman trying to flirt with him gave me a cold stare. She was good looking but could easily have been my mom's age.

"But you don't even drink. And you have an umbrella" He looked very surprised by both his statements.

I ignored the umbrella comment, went to the bartender, and ordered a Moscow Mule. This was the only cocktail I knew- I'd had it a few times. Sebastian had nearly choked at my expression the first time I drank 'his drink'- single malt scotch. He had then ordered this for me and I had liked it. I couldn't drink much but I could handle half a drink and still be able to drive later. I showed my ID to the bartender and walked back to Adrian with my drink. He his eyebrow looked stuck high on his forehead- he looked as close to comical as I'd ever seen him.

"So you did want company right?" I asked him in a flat voice trying to keep annoyance out of it.

He nodded as if in a daze and watched me closely as I took a sip of my drink, "Is that alcoholic?"

I nodded at him, "vodka."

"You, Little Kat, are full of surprises." _Oh, you have no idea Adrian!_

"Hmm yes, well there isn't much of a mob to rescue you from yet. But if you'd rather spend time with her," I gestured towards the woman next to him who was still trying to get his attention, "I can go." I used his moment of distraction to pour my vial into his drink.

"No, no please stay. You are so unpredictable- it's fun." He sounded awed. It was amusing enough that I lost some of my annoyance. I got off my chair and he looked at me questioningly until I gestured towards an empty booth near the front of the bar.

We settled across each other and I waited for him to finish his drink. I took another sip hoping to encourage a mimicking of my action. The original formula would take effect as soon a certain amount was absorbed by the body but he would be out cold for more than an hour or longer depending on the strength of the dose. I wouldn't be able to carry him to my car on my own.

This diluted formula would make him drowsy but still capable of motor function. I would be able to take to Clarence's and give him a stronger dose to make him think he passed out drunk. More importantly, if I was careful I would be able to place a camera in Clarence's office too.

Unfortunately, my plans didn't work out. The rain became heavier and flash floods caused accidents on multiple locations. The roads leading to the highway and the hills were closed until morning out of safety concerns. It was as if the universe was suddenly against me.

My only choice now was to stay at a bar with a bunch of drunken people and a drowsy vampire or take said drowsy vampire to my home, which I had taken major pains to keep secret from everyone. Leaving him alone at the bar or a hotel in his state would be risky. _Why universe why have you turned against me!_

If I hadn't been so good at keeping a calm demeanor, I would have been hitting my head on the table. I should have just gone home when I could. Adrian wasn't my problem- he was Keith's and that bastard deserved all the trouble Adrian could cause!


	23. Chapter 23 APOV

**APOV**

*Sunday*

I woke up in a strange place alone in bed- this wasn't a new experience for me, nothing alarming. The room wasn't too bright- the shutters had been set to block most of the light… something a Moroi would do… did I meet a Moroi last night? Was I in LA? Waking up with the sun on us tended to leave us weak and nauseous- not pleasant first thing in the morning- especially with a hangover. Wait, my hangover was practically nonexistent but my head hurt quite a bit- I rubbed my head to find a small painful lump on the side. Now how did that happen?

I looked around the room with bleary eyes. There was a glass of water on the nightstand with two Tylenol next to it and a note. I looked around some more… all my things were on top of an armchair by the window- except my clothes. I looked under the sheets- I was in my boxers. What happened last night? And where were the rest of my clothes? I checked the floors- not there. My brain was sluggish and I didn't want to think just yet.

I just laid in the comfortable bed since no one was kicking me out yet. The rest of the house or apartment was quiet… too quiet… I wondered if anyone was even home. Curiosity outweighed my desire to stay in bed. I sat up and noticed that there was nothing personal in the room… no pictures or posters or anything- just a nicely furnished room. I drank down the pills with the water, unfolded the note, and nearly choked in panic.

 _If I'm not back by the time you wake up, help yourself to the food in the kitchen. Do not smoke in the house and do not go upstairs. Your shoes are in a basket on the shelf next to the front door. If you aren't there when I get home then let me just say I hope we never have a repeat of last night. -Katherine_

Katherine!? I was in Katherine's room… she mentioned 'upstairs' so I was in her house!? I knew she'd been lying when she said she had a small studio in the north but I did not expect her live in a house like this! I thought she'd have a small tidy apartment in a nice building crammed with books and smelling of coffee. Then the bigger problem dawned on me: _Katherine- a very much a human Katherine,_ I groaned mentally kicking myself.

Oh dear god what happened last night?! I remembered the awful concert and the teashop with the exhibition. Katherine had been so engrossed in the art that I'd wandered off not wanting to disturb her. Then I'd met Fred, an artist who'd let me paint... it had swirled up bittersweet memories of Rose. All I had wanted to do after that was to get so drunk that I wouldn't keep seeing Rose's flashing eyes, her man-eater smile, or the glow in her aura when she was around Belikov.

Afterwards Katherine had joined me at the bar and had actually gotten a drink for herself too. I remembered being shocked. That was my last clear memory. Oh god, what did I do last night? I was still in my boxers so it couldn't have been sex, could it?

If I ever hooked up with a human then I wouldn't want it to be Katherine. I liked her. She was so smart and put together. I admired her. I didn't want to ruin my growing friendship with her for a night of meaningless sex. She wasn't someone who did casual hook ups or friends with benefits. Surely she wouldn't have let things get that far! Maybe nothing happened. But she had been drinking too! and alcohol made people stupid- _I should know I'm an expert!_

I groaned on realizing how badly I'd fucked up. Moroi didn't sleep with humans- it was wrong... if we had sex she must have felt my fangs and panicked… that could mess things up badly for Jill! Oh god, had I really put Jill's life in danger?

Something in the note came back to me: She _never wanted to repeat it again_ \- my bedroom moves were good I had no doubts about that. Katherine not liking me in bed shouldn't have been a concern but it troubled me quite a bit. She probably already thought I was a useless person- unlike her I didn't work or study or any of the other things she did. One of the few things I could do was show a woman a good time- had I failed at that too with Katherine? _Really! Focus Ivashkov- she is human! What does it matter if she thinks you are good in bed or not!_

Maybe I could compel her to forget last night and go on with how things had been before. But that felt wrong. I was already lying about my name and race to someone who had been nothing but nice to me. Now I was considering wiping her memories to make her keep liking me. I couldn't do that. I would face the consequences. I would alter her memory if she had seen fangs- but to protect Jill, nothing more.

I couldn't leave without making sure my secret was safe. I decided to be dressed for when the confrontation. I found my clothes on the towel rack in the bathroom. They had been laundered and neatly folded. Next to it were fresh towels with a new toothbrush on top. I brushed, took a hot shower and dressed. _Too bad there was no hair gel!_ I went back to the room, gathered up my things, and decided to explore the house. Despite my self-loathing and wariness- I was curious to see how she lived.

The house was stunning- she even had a pool and a hot tub. It looked like a smaller version of something I might have rented for a weekend party when I had my trust fund. I couldn't resist my curiosity so I decided to see the upper floor. I climbed the stairs and encountered a locked door on the turning of the stairs. I could have broken in to it in my sleep but decided not to. I continued upwards to see an enclosed veranda behind a set of sliding doors and a nice large bedroom behind another unlocked door.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in the middle of her bedroom. It looked more lived in than the rest of the house. Not messy but it had more things in it. Books on the nightstand, a pair of beige fluffy slippers, and a black silk robe with beige lace detail tossed across an armchair, a pile of folded clothes in a basket, a large bed that looked even more comfortable than the one I'd woken up in.

There were no pictures or mementos or anything to tell me who she might be as a person. But this was where she unwound at night- felt safe and secure- when all her guards came down. I wondered what that Katherine was like. I wished I could observe her as she curled into bed at night and fell asleep. _Ugh now I sound as creepy as the sparkly Edward Cullen!_ Seeing the cat I'd drawn for her in a frame on top of the books on her night stand made me smile. _Did she look at that and think of me?_

The bed caught my eye again. The dark blue covers were thrown back and her white sheets rumpled. She'd left in hurry. When though: this morning, or yesterday? Thoughts of her in a robe came unbidden, as did an image of us lounging in bed laughing as she called out to me softly- _Adrian!_ \- Adrian? Katherine didn't know my name.

My heart plummeted- 'she' had turned into Rose. The realization felt like a punch from Belikov in the stomach! It jolted me from my thoughts. I had been imagining life with Rose- in the bedroom of the only person I could think of as a friend in my life right now. Katherine might no longer want to be friends with me after last night and I was breaking her trust by standing in the middle of the place she had expressly told me not to be. I felt sick. I went down stairs and lingered in a shady spot of the backyard hoping enough cigarettes would clear my head. I felt like a sleaze ball and guilty too- as if I'd cheated on someone. But on whom: the thoughts of Katherine or the memories of Rose? I wished Katherine had alcohol in her house.

Why couldn't I forget Rose? How could I still want her after the things she'd done to me? Memories of her had been the reason I was so desperate to get drunk last night. The reason the one good thing to happen to me in Palm Springs might be over. Unfortunately, I had no answers or cure. I hated to admit it even to myself but I saw every girl I was with as Rose in my drunken haze… and now unwillingly even in my sober sordid daydreams.

Why had I begun to fantasize about Katherine? She was a friend and a human. Those thoughts of Katherine had been completely spontaneous- though oddly not unwelcome. It was the last bit that scared me because it was wrong to think them. Being around her would encourage those thoughts- thoughts that might make me reckless. I couldn't risk her finding out what I was- not with Jill's life at stake. I would have to keep my distance from her from now on, regardless of how our talk went today.

* * *

My stomach rumbled after my fourth cigarette. I went to the kitchen to forage for food. Sadly, her fridge had only healthy things like fruits, vegetables, and yogurt. No trace of butter or cream or chocolates or even bread… _right and she called me an alien!_ And she only had diet soda! This was worse than Clarence's fridge!

I quickly ate a cup of plain yogurt- it was horrible. I couldn't find any sugar, honey, or anything sweet to add to it. It was 11.30. I'd been awake for more than an hour waiting for Katherine to return. _Where was she?_ I sat comfortably with my feet up on the L-shaped couch munching on my second apple when I heard Katherine's car pull into the garage.

Nervousness flooded me. Maybe I could sneak out from the backyard. Before I could figure out how to climb over the wall and sneak past the dog barking on the neighbor's property, Katherine unlocked the door and walked into the house. Despite my nerves, I couldn't help but notice how good she looked in a grey boat-neck lace top and black skinny jeans. She had two coffee cups balanced on top of large a donut box. I watched as she placed her keys on a tray on top of the shelf near the door, and gracefully took off her nude heels one at a time and put them into a basket on a lower shelf.

She then walked into the living room towards me. _I should help her,_ I thought but I couldn't move. I sat there with my half-eaten apple and watched her come closer. She gave me a quizzical look and a small uncertain smile. "Hey, I got you some food. I figured you wouldn't like the selection from my fridge."

She had smiled! I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Nothing bad could have happened if she was smiling, could it? She wasn't kicking me out and she'd brought me food. She wouldn't do that if she were upset with me, would she? I groaned internally, w _hen did I become so obtuse about girls?_

I took the box from her and murmured appreciation. Inside were half a dozen doughnuts- two each of chocolate, caramel and toffee. _How'd she know I liked these?_ The box also had a turkey and cream cheese croissant, a spinach and feta tart and a bacon, mushroom and leek quiche. And they were still warm!

"Thank you Little Kat, you're the best!" She made a noncommittal sound and handed me one of the cups in her hand- iced peppermint chocolate mocha. I grined at the array in front of me, "I said it too soon! Now you're the best!" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen, "Let me get you a plate. I don't want ants!"

I was already biting into a donut when she returned, "Which one do you want?" I looked up at her, "Umm where's your plate?"

"I'm not hungry." She gave me another wary half smile, "I had breakfast with a friend." She sat down on the love seat across from me and rested her legs on the footrest.

"The same friend you went on an accidental date with last week?" I asked her between bites of the toffee donut. S _o much better than plain yucky yogurt!_

She had the ghost of a real smile this time, "The very same." Something stirred in me at the smile behind those words. She watched me eat for a few moments before pulling out a book and laptop from her messenger bag. She made notes and occasionally sipped absently at her absurdly large coffee.

I watched her work. Her eyes looked puffy and she looked tired. I guess she didn't get much sleep last night. I wondered again, what had happened. At least Jill was safe. Katherine wouldn't have been this composed if she had seen or felt my fangs.

I ate the quiche and the tart while she worked. I went out and smoked a few more cigarettes but she was still working when I came back. I figured she didn't mind me being around since she hadn't told me to leave. Being here in this moderately awkward situation was better than being alone and bored at Clarence's house. Half an hour later, she brought the cup to her lips and found it empty. She finally looked away from her work and saw me watching her work.

"Yesterday didn't go as I'd planned… I'm behind on my work," She said uneasily, "I guess you want to talk about last night." Her words were reluctant.

I nodded, "The last thing I remember is you, Little Kat, joining me at the bar with a drink. And then I woke up here." Her face was inscrutable just like her aura.

"You don't remember anything else?" She studied my face, "you really don't. Well you were drunk. Flash floods caused accidents closing the roads that go to your area. Thought you wouldn't want to be left stranded at a bar. So I brought you here. It wasn't easy… you're quite heavy and uncoordinated when you drink. That about sums it up."

She factual response didn't answer all my questions. She went to get a diet soda from the fridge. I was still trying to figure out if we'd done anything. My mind kept suggesting images that said we did but I had an active imagination so I couldn't rely on myself for that answer.

"Umm Little Kat, how then did I end up in my boxers?" I asked suggestively with a smirk. God I was an idiot. _Wrong time to be suggestive!_

Her cheeks turned pink with discomfort, "That wasn't my doing. I left you to get you some water. When I came back you were like that." There seemed to be more to the story but she didn't seem to want to go on.

"Did we have se- ugh I mean did something happen between us?"

She coughed and choked on her drink looking aghast, "No! No, we did not, what would possess you to even think that?!"

 _Well that was a strong reaction._ She'd never shown interest in me but I didn't think she was actually repulsed by me. She sure looked repulsed right now. I thought I'd be relieved to know nothing had happened and I was- but I also felt a little hurt at her reaction to the thought of being with me. Would she react the same way to Daniel or that friend she met today? I secretly hoped she would.

"It was a plausible assumption- such things happen all too often," I hoped I didn't sound too pouty. "And I've been told I'm irresistible- with or without boxers," I added cockily with a shrug. _This is good news_ , I reminded myself.

She gave me flat cold look, "Don't lump me with the girls in your list of conquests, _Adrian_." Her emphasis on my name had me on alert instantly. I pulled spirit into me- wishing not for the first time that I had specialized in any other element- spirit was no good in a physical flight… and I didn't know what to expect right now. _How did she know my real name?_ Was Jill in danger? Was Katherine working for the rebels? Had her car breaking down been an elaborate plot to get closer to Jill? My mind was spinning.

I maintained my lazy smirk thanks to years of masking my emotions. I chewed slowly while I figured out how to deal with this. I couldn't let on that I was rattled. I went for indignant and offended, "I do not have a list, and if I did you wouldn't be my choice to add to it." Both were true statements but then added nonchalantly, "and I'm not sure what this Andrew fellow has to do with anything."

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "I saw the name on your card at the bar last night." Then surprisingly she shook with mirth, "and I believe you about the list- you'd probably be too drunk to remember their names to make one!"

I ignored the second statement and the hurt caused by her assumptions about me. So that was how she knew my name- not working for the rebels. Her aura was murky but I could tell she hadn't lied. Then why had she been so calm when she came in? And why did she think I was a playboy- I was one but I'd never acted like one around her. I had flirted with girls at the Dubliner but what else was I to do- be boring like that Tim guy?

"I have trust issues- I didn't know you that well so I lied. And you definitely have trust issues too since this isn't the small studio you claim to live in and going by the neighborhood I saw outside not even in the scary side of town."

"Touché," She said with a wry smile. I was relieved. She wasn't a threat to Jill.

I grinned, "You must really like me to have still brought a lying playboy to your home. Are you sure nothing happened between us?" She rolled her eyes but said nothing more.

"But is that what you really think of me Little Kat?" I asked earnestly. I wondered if she still considered me a friend. She didn't look too happy. I had done nothing to make her want to be around me. I felt sad. I didn't like that her opinion of me was so low.

"I couldn't leave you stranded there." She paused, "and I'm sorry I said that- it was just annoyance over last night."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"What I think doesn't really matter." She shrugged indifferently. _How I wish that were true, Little Kat_ , I thought ruefully.

"Are we alright then?" She looked confused, "You and I- are we still friends?" She was about to answer when her phone rang. She blinked on seeing the phone screen- her aura showed surprise and a tiny flash of hope. "I have to take this- and we're fine Je-Adrian." She flashed me a brief smile and went out to the backyard to talk.

She really liked her privacy… she couldn't know about my hearing and yet she chose a spot too far back for me to hear anything. I could see her though… and her aura was streaked with sorrow and dismay. I sank into the sofa and put my feet up while I waited for her to finish her call. I wanted to make sure she meant what she said before I left.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of coffee- it was evening: 4.30 pm according to my watch. I found myself stretched out on the sofa with a navy and dark grey cashmere Greek-key blanket over me, and a cushion under my head. I just lay there feeling peaceful for a bit before heading to the backyard to smoke.

I didn't see Katherine- she must be upstairs. _I should get back to Clarence's,_ I thought, but what would I do there? I wasn't needed despite what Abe seemed to think. I wondered if anyone besides Jill would notice if I went missing. Maybe I should hitchhike my way across the country and live in Alaska like the guy from 'Into the Wild'. No, I would probably die before the day was out and Alaska had a lot of Strigoi this time of the year. Maybe being dead wasn't such a bad thing. Spirit was making my thoughts turn darker and darker. A look at my watch told me I'd been brooding for over half an hour already. I quickly lit another cigarette to take the edge off spirit and called Jill to find out if my absence had caused problems.

"Adrian! How are you feeling now? I couldn't get a good read on you but last night. I felt a jolt of pain and your thoughts were all chaotic but after sometime, you calmed down. Then there was some panic before noon and then nothing for hours and now it's as if gloom is seeping back in! I have been trying to block you out but it's been touch and go. It doesn't always work. Are you getting better at blocking me? Is that why I didn't feel you clearly last night?"

"Whoa Jailbait, slow down," I couldn't help but chuckle… she had such an adorable rambling habit, "I'm fine. I got drunk and Katherine brought me to her place to rest. I guess I didn't feel anything strongly enough to transfer to you."

"Are you sure you were drunk? I can usually tell when you are. Last night didn't feel like that."

"Pretty sure, Jailbait, maybe it was different because I hit my head somewhere. But listen did anyone notice I was gone. I don't want Zoe or Keith to give you a hard time because of me."

"I think Zoe got a call from Keith asking if you were here. But she seemed annoyed rather than worried."

"I don't want them to know I'm friends with a human. I have a feeling they won't take that news well."

"You know I won't tell anyone. I haven't even told Eddie. You can trust me Adrian."

"I know I can Jailbait. You're the best. Now was your weekend good- are things getting better at school?"

"It was fine, I watched movies with Eddie, and we trained a bit. I worked on my homework. I've decided to sign up for the swim team even though Zoe is against it." She tried to sound cheerful but it seemed her social circle was still limited to Eddie and his few friends. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get her to consider joining the school team. She shouldn't be so intimidated by Zoe. I was happy that she would finally pursue something that gave her joy.

"I'll come visit you when I can, ok kiddo?"

"That'd be great Adrian. Say hello to Katherine for me. She seems like a really nice person."

"She is, Jailbait. Almost as innocent and nice and sweet as you are. But you're still the best girl in my life."

She giggled and teased back, "Your charm only works on girls who can't see into your mind Adrian. I have to go now. It's time for training- we're doing that twice a day now. I'm getting really good."

"Land a few punches on Castile for me."

"I'll try. Bye Adrian."

I was walking back in when Katherine called out to me, "You're awake."

"Hello Little Kat, great observation skills!" I grinned up at her on the veranda. Just then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" I asked her.

"Not really, that's for you," she replied mysteriously with a smile.

* * *

I was curious and the knocks were getting louder. I went to answer the door and saw a food delivery girl gaping at me. Awkward- I didn't have enough money on me! I gave her a smirk and chatted with her- totally made her evening! Well until Katherine came to the door, the girl looked so disappointed to see I wasn't alone.

Katherine gave me a quick smile as she paid for the food and sent the girl on her way with a generous tip. She had changed into a beige summer dress with cap sleeves and large pockets that came down to her shin. She looked nice but I wondered if she ever wore bright colors or showed off what seemed to be great legs.

"Did you sleep well?" She went to the kitchen.

I followed her, "Yeah, you should have woken me up. I've been imposing on you since last night. I feel like a nuisance now- a very handsome nuisance."

"Don't worry about it. I could have kicked you out if I wanted to. I saw you from the veranda, and thought you might be hungry."

"Aww admit it- you just wanted my pretty face around longer- food is just an excuse." I joked.

She gave me an amused look. "I hope you like Thai. Can you open the boxes while I get the plates?"

I had been craving Thai food for a while now- Jill had promised to order some at the next feeding. My mouth was already watering. "Sure thing Little Kat. I'm scared of how nice and welcoming you're being. Is this house made of confectionery and are you hiding a giant oven somewhere?"

She grinned, "Here I am being nice to you and you call me a witch!" So she knew Hansel and Gretel at least. I'd noticed cultural references were often lost on her.

A while later we sat outside on her patio eating some delicious food. She'd ordered a few of the things I really wanted to eat: grilled chicken, sticky pork ribs, fresh spring rolls, and noodles. Also some stir-fried vegetables, mildly spiced soup, and a sea food salad. However, she didn't really eat much- some soup, some of the vegetables, half a spring roll, a few strips of chicken and a bit of the seafood salad.

I wondered again how she survived on so little food. She was already so thin- too thin. She'd be just skin and bones if she continued like this. I didn't say anything. I was already quite lucky to get food and possibly a ride home while close to dirt broke. I mostly stayed quiet because I didn't think she would appreciate me calling her out on her self-abuse when she was so tolerant of mine. I happily polished off all the remaining food.

It was a lovely evening. It wasn't dark yet but the brightest stars were visible in the clear sky and a gentle breeze made the lingering heat bearable. Katherine didn't make any mention of yesterday's events or our talk earlier. Instead, we chatted about her college and I told her about my 'family': Jill getting out of PE and her decision to join the swim team. About Eddie being the star of his PE class. How he was teaching self-defense to Jill.

She asked me about the 'bullying' situation- I told her what I knew, which was nothing. I mentioned how bored I was at my 'uncle's' place… how else was I to explain Clarence? And how Eddie had suggested I get a job- since I had close to no money and lots of free time. She asked if that was something that interested me- and I told her honestly that I didn't have any employable skills. She offered to help me with my job search if I changed my mind. It was hard not to like her with how nice and helpful she was.

She asked me why I didn't spend more time with my other friend if I was bored so often. Apparently, she meant Keith because he'd driven me to LA twice. I told her the truth- that I didn't like the guy but was starved for social contact that LA provided. She raised her eyebrows at 'social contact' she knew what I really meant- awkward. I felt a bit ashamed too. I did much of the talking and the mood was easy and relaxing. We had moved on to other topics like the best flavor of ice cream and cats vs. dogs etc.

She didn't mention her family or life before Palm Springs. She always stopped herself when she came close to it. She was slightly more relaxed than the other times I'd been around her- that was progress. It was just past 6 and the sky was getting darker as the sun set… I felt the urge to paint and capture the feel of this evening. I hadn't felt like that for a long time- not since I dropped out of college to follow Lissa and Rose to St. Vladimir's. We could have probably gone on talking about random things for hours yet but her phone chimed _again. S_ he certainly was a busy girl.

Katherine was staring fixedly at something on her mobile. Her aura showed disappointment and disbelief. "Something wrong Little Kat?"

She looked to be in a daze, "I got a B on my first assignment for the design class."

"Congratulations! Your hard work last week paid off!" She gave me a glare as if I'd said the stupidest thing in the world.

"This is the lowest score I've ever had. It's the beginning of the semester… the course will only get more challenging as the semester progresses. It means that my scores will only get progressively worse until I flunk out of the course." She was serious about this! I would have been happy for Bs when I was a student.

"That's not a given- you could just study more or talk to the professor to get extra help. You won't fail because of _one_ average grade." She flinched when I called her grade average.

She was quiet for a while. "You're right- I'll talk with Tim tomorrow."

I frowned. She didn't even consider my offer of help. But I didn't know anything about architecture. Maybe boring Tim was the better choice. "Well if things don't work out with him, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, "Did I tell you I framed the cat drawing? It's the first piece of art in my house- but I haven't decided where to place it yet."

Her words warmed me. I _had_ seen the framed cat and it made me happy that she liked it. I realized I didn't want to leave. I'd drink myself into a senseless stupor once I got back to Clarence's and Keith would demand answers about my whereabouts- neither of which appealed to me. But here, right now, I was content. Katherine was easy to talk to and now that she had relaxed more, her witty side was showing through. If she'd been a Moroi or even a Dhampir this wouldn't have been bad for a first date.

"I can try to help you right now, if you like- and if I'm no good you can ask Tim tomorrow." She looked unsure about my offer so I continued my sales pitch, "I want to do something for you since you've been so nice to me. And as an added bonus I won't try to talk you into a date the way Tim would." I had no doubt that Tim would do that.

She thought about it for a while she looked super uncertain. "I'll agree if you answer one question."

I wasn't expecting that, "Alright shoot."

"What happened at the gallery yesterday? I saw the way your eyes lit up when you sketched at the bar last week- but yesterday it was the opposite. You were so dejected when you came out."

I took a deep breath trying to figure out how to put those swirl of dark emotions into words. "I enjoy making art- painting especially but yesterday I began to channeling my feelings about my ex into it. My guess is that those feelings stayed stuck because I didn't finish the piece- or I think that's what happened. I get 'stuck' like that a lot." I took another deep breath, "If I drink enough then I can stop thinking. It helps but I've been cutting back lately. I've been trying to distract myself but it doesn't always work- and there aren't always enough distractions." I hadn't meant to say so much but it felt nice to talk to someone about it finally.

"Rose right?" I was startled, and just nodded warily.

"You kept calling me that last night. I spent a few hours playing nurse and therapist making sure you didn't have a concussion. I can't ask you to help me with this if you'll be in that much pain the whole time."

I wondered what else I'd said last night. I couldn't have mentioned anything about vampires or the court or Jill hiding here or she would have reacted very differently. Did I always talk about Rose when I was drunk? I felt embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to see that side of me ever. I wish I didn't know it myself. Had I been doing the same back at court or in LA?

I could hear the concern and sympathy in Katherine's voice though. She silently disapproved of so many things about me- but she cared about how I would feel. I felt a rush of affection for her- I just wished I were more deserving of a friend like her.

"I can't guarantee that it won't happen but if it does then it won't be your fault. My mind spins thoughts of her regardless of what I do or whom I'm with. Emotions aren't something I can turn on and off at will- though I badly wish I could. And it doesn't change the fact that I want to do something for you." I gave her a small smile. I hadn't intended to be so intense and so honest with her but I couldn't help it.

I looked at the sky the sun had set and more stars were visible. I wanted to paint this evening and capture both parts of it- the light fun one and the intense emotional one. I looked back at Katherine who hadn't said anything yet. Her face was a calm expressionless mask as she thought, finally after a long moment she looked at me, "Alright, if you're sure." I gave her a brilliant smile and fervidly hoped that I could actually help her and not just disappoint her like I did everyone else.

I offered to clean the dishes while she set up the work area. She looked skeptical about my dish-washing skills. I hadn't done it before but it couldn't be that hard. She vanished upstairs for quite a while. She'd been working on the veranda and was reluctant to let me onto the upper floor. Eventually she brought down the things she needed and set up a work area on the couch in the living room. She brewed a pot of coffee and decided to help me with the dishes since I was taking too long.

We sat together and I tried to recall as much of my time at college as I could. I went through the basics: types of pencils, the correct way to form lines and structures and so on. She enjoyed learning! She wanted to know everything… more than what she would need for her class for sure.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hearing about drawing in my sexy voice will only get you so far, Little Kat. You've got to practice too!"

She scowled but began to draw her coffee cup as instructed without more questions. I checked on her progress occasionally and gave her tips as I drew a tree I remembered vividly from my grandmother's garden. I was putting in finer touches on the tree when I realized Katherine had fallen asleep against the back of the couch with the sketchpad and pencil still in her hands. It wasn't that late just close to 9 but she hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of me. Also unlike me, she had been working on various assignments instead of napping. Her head was tilted to the side towards me and her hair framed her face gently.

I thought about the few things I knew about her for certain: she didn't really eat, she drank coffee as if her life depended on it, she loved to learn, she was almost a workaholic and she looked serene when she slept- _and fragile so very fragile_. It was an endearing sight and I felt that surge of affection flow through me again.

The couch was comfortable enough to sleep on- I had napped on it after all- but I didn't want to leave her here. I took the notebook and pencil out of her hands and gently carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Good thing she was so light or I wouldn't have made it- I was no Dhampir with their strength and muscles after all.

I managed to set her gently in bed without injuring either of us. I placed her glasses on the nightstand, and tucked the covers around her. She had mumbled a bit while I carried her but hadn't woken up. She wouldn't like what I had done. She didn't like physical contact much based on my observation.

She sighed in her sleep, curled into her side, and snuggled deeper into her covers. She looked even more serene and fragile in the moonlight pouring in through a window. My earlier vision of her lying in bed with me came back and I resisted the urge to brush some strands of hair away from her face. I would have to keep my distance from her I realized again as I walked quietly back down. Perhaps I was attracted to her because she was human- the forbidden was always tempting.

I wrote her a quick note and placed it in the one place I knew she would see it- on top of her coffee maker. I closed all the doors and windows on the lower floor. I washed her coffee cup, gathered up my things and the remaining donuts and turned off the lights before leaving the house.

My thoughts were still on Katherine as I tried to figure out where I was. After walking around a bit, I saw a bus stop. It had a map of the city and the bus route. A bus headed downtown would arrive in some time- from there I could get another bus to Clarence's. I lit a cigarette as I waited.


	24. Chapter 24 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Monday*

I startled awake in my bed- my alarm clock told me it was 1 am. My last recollect was drawing my coffee mug with Adrian. He must have carried me up here! That explained my dream of floating next to something warm. I shot out of bed to check my neck and was relieved when I found no bite marks. Adrian didn't seem dangerous but I still couldn't trust him. I knew he'd been in my room when I had asked him not to be. I checked the feed from the camera I'd placed in my room after bringing Adrian here last night and sure enough, he had only tucked me in and walked away.

I got out of bed and removed my makeup and contacts, brushed and changed out of the dress into my pajamas and got back into bed. I had class tomorrow and wanted to be well rested. Sleep, however, eluded me. I kept thinking about my conversation with Zoe earlier in the afternoon.

 _"_ _Zoe, it's so good to hear from you! How are you?" I asked warmly._

 _"_ _Sydney, stop acting like you care! How could you do this to dad?" Her words and harsh tone stung, what was she accusing me of now?_

 _"_ _I don't know what you mean, Zoe. I haven't talked to dad since you left."_

 _"_ _You know what I mean. You're the one egging mom to get a divorce. Just because you're no longer dad's favorite doesn't mean you have to destroy the family!" Her words were like acid burning through my heart._

 _"_ _The divorce was mom's idea. She is a grown adult fully capable of making her own decisions Zoe." I tried to explain._

 _"_ _Mom may be fooled by you but I'm not. She's only doing it because you're such a disgrace to the family and the alchemists. You probably figured the Alchemists wouldn't want you back so you fed mom lies. If not for your bad judgments or selfishness, they would still be happy and together. You're the reason they're arguing so much!" She wouldn't let me get a word in to defend myself. Her words were full of scorn and pitched to hurt me as much as she could._

 _"_ _No Zoe, mom's been unhappy for a long time. Dad oppressed, controlled, and dictated her life as much as he did ours. How can you blame her for wanting to be free?"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare talk about father like that, he is a great man. All he's ever done is try to make us better and prepare us for the world! Everything he's done has been for our benefit unlike mom!" That stunned me._

 _"_ _Dad is a cold, emotionless, indifferent man who has never cared for us beyond our ability to become Alchemists. When are you going to stop vying for his attention and stand up for yourself, Zoe?"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare bad mouth him now just because you're no longer his darling daughter! Are you really that bitter because he loves me more now?" She sneered._

 _"_ _No, Zoe I love you and I've never resented you anything, you know that."_

 _"_ _All I know is that Keith was right about you- you're just ungrateful and jealous! You only care about yourself. You broke the family apart just to go have fun in Chicago. You can rot there for all I care! I have all the family I need in Dad and Keith!"_

 _"_ _What does Keith have to do with anything? He isn't a nice person Zoe, you can't trust him." I tried to be calm to get her to listen._

 _"_ _Keith is a better person than you, Sydney. He is a proper alchemist and has more decency than you!" She snarled._

 _"_ _No he isn't. Please just trust me Keith isn't someone you want to spend time with Zoe!"_

 _"_ _This is pathetic Sydney. Now you want to turn me against Keith because he likes me more. You always have to be the center of attention, don't you? I love Keith and nothing you say will change that. He doesn't want you and neither do I. Stop being such a desperate bitch," and she hung up on me._

I hadn't been able to stop the tears flowing down my cheeks. It hurt to know that Zoe hated me so much now. She was my little sister and I loved her but it was heartbreaking to hear her spout dad's and Keith's words back at me. I could only hope that deep down she didn't really think I was trying to upstage her and that she loved me still.

I couldn't face Adrian like this- he was still in the living room. I called Carly instead and listened to her plans for the school year and the programs she was supporting with her inheritance. I didn't mention Zoe's call since there was no point in both of us being sad. Hearing Carly sound more positive about her life and the impact she could make in the lives of others made me feel better- at least one of my sisters was getting her life together. I promised to visit her the first chance I got and hung up.

When I finally went back to finish my talk with Adrian I found him snoring softly on my couch. I didn't think I was a vamp lover, but I couldn't explain why I found myself placing a blanket over him or tucking a cushion under his head.

I needed Adrian for the mission but I didn't have to let him stay here- I should have told him to leave hours ago. I shrugged perhaps it was the emotional drain caused by Zoe's call or the compassion that Carly had stirred in me. I didn't have the heart to kick out a tired helpless vampire- and if I were being honest with myself I was feeling miserable and lonely- I wanted company, even if the company was snoring on my couch.

Hours later when I saw he was awake and I decided to order some Thai food (I'd heard him telling Jill he missed it) _. I guess settling for a vampire's company does make me a vamp lover,_ I thought uncomfortably. Yet, I didn't regret it. Adrian had a way of making me relax even when a part of my mind kept reminding me of what he was.

As I lay in bed, I also remembered Keith's intriguing phone call when I checked the feeds after dinner. He had been talking about an unexpected glitch on his LA trip that prevented him from getting the materials. I noticed his odd report to the alchemists on Adrian's behavior over the weekend. The report claimed that Adrian had created problems by showing up at the school and that Zoe had handled the situation. It went on to mentioned that Adrian had gone to LA to party afterwards- but Adrian hadn't- he'd been with me for most of the weekend. Keith didn't know where Adrian had been- so why was he fudging his reports? Had he been doing this often? What was Keith's objective?

I finally managed to drag my thoughts away from Zoe's harsh words, Keith's suspicious business dealings, and Adrian's warm body as he carried me up to bed and forced myself to get some sleep. I woke up to the blaring of my alarm at 7 am, glad that my first class had been pushed back to 10. When I finally dragged myself downstairs to make coffee- I found Adrian's note:

 _Little Kat, I know you are a busy girl and I must have been a terrible inconvenience but thank you again for looking out for me this weekend. I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me into your super secret house. I promise to bring my swim trunks next time. You've seen me in my boxers- imagine how much hotter I'd look soaking in that hot tub ;) – Adrian_

His note definitely put images in my head. Adrian had a good- no a great body. Unlike most lanky Moroi men, Adrian had muscles- nicely defined but not too bulky ones. I tried to push those thoughts aside as I stepped into the swimming pool. I had missed swimming while Adrian was here- it wasn't just that I was uncomfortable being seen by him in a swimsuit but worry that the makeup covering my tattoo might come off. I decided to stock up on water proof makeup later in the day. I took an extra long swim to compensate for yesterday and to remove images of Adrian's dripping muscular torso from my mind.


	25. Chapter 25 SPOV

**SPOV**

*4 weeks later*

The next few weeks went smoothly. Zoe met Keith a few times but it was always in public- near the school or at Clarence's when Keith 'supervised' the feedings. I had been close enough each time to prevent things from going wrong. As expected, Keith had taken credit for getting Jill out of PE in front of the vampires but had later convinced Zoe that he had done it to look out for her since he was worried Jill might attack her at night.

I didn't physically follow Keith but tracked him through his car. I couldn't rely on Keith's obliviousness and risk being discovered. I had roughly figured out Keith's regular activities but it didn't give me much clues to his side business. However, it helped to make sure I'd be able to keep Zoe away from Keith's clutches.

Keith continued his manipulative efforts to isolate Zoe from other's influence and gave awful advice on dealing with Jill and Eddie. The result was that he subtly fanned Zoe's crush on him making him her only confidant. Zoe wouldn't talk to me anymore. Mom and Carly were still trying to provide emotional support to her but Zoe wasn't very receptive to them. We were slowly losing her to Keith, dad and the alchemists.

Keith never woke up before 11 unless he had a specific thing to do. He worked out at a gym near his apartment quite frequently and visited Clarence 3-4 times a week. When he was home, he spent his afternoon and evenings playing video games or watching movies or sometimes he had 'boy's night' with his beer buddies. On other days, he visited cafés, restaurants, and pubs around town. Sometimes he went to a lake on the edge of town- especially in the evenings. At nights he frequented a Gentlemen's club called The Player's Lounge. He didn't always stay for long but he was a regular there. Most nights he would have a girl over at his apartment. When he went out, he would bring a girl back with him. When he stayed in, they came to his door. I'd see him hand over envelopes on these occasions. I assumed it was cash for their services.

Once or twice a week, Keith would go to LA and if Adrian was at Clarence's then take him along. Sometimes he'd drop Adrian at LA and drive to San Diego. I noticed Keith reported Adrian's partying in LA but failed to mention he was the one taking him there. His reports cast a negative light on Adrian and exaggerated his spending- but why Keith would do this purposefully was beyond me. He didn't seem to be going out of his way to paint Jill in a negative light- she was a vampire too.

It seemed actual Alchemist work took very little of Keith's time- he had a very cushy position at Palm Springs. I'd found out through my snooping that my father had recommended him for this post. My father had also gone out of his way to make sure I wasn't assigned to Italy or Greece. He had encouraged my selection for the St. Petersburg internship, which was a notoriously difficult assignment. I didn't think I could dislike my father more than I already did but proof that he favored Keith over his own daughters made me very unsettled and angry.

College on the other hand was progressing like a dream! I was learning a lot and I'd made a few friends besides the group I met in Old Dubliner. I did a few group study sessions with some classmates, and the German debates were now a regular unofficial event every Monday at the same café. Advanced math had turned out to be a great choice and I was thrilled to learn all the various ways I could apply it to my life. I was getting good scores on all my tests. Design was still a hit and miss given my horrendous drawing skills but Adrian's lessons had helped me quite a bit.

I'd been meeting with Adrian once or twice a week for drawing lessons - depending on how often he went to LA with Keith. I made sure to meet him in public areas like cafés or restaurants and to stay on guard as much as I could around him. He brought a beautiful sketch for me every time we met- a bird or a house or some other random thing that caught his eye. I had to remind myself constantly that he was a vampire. It didn't matter how friendly and charming, thoughtful, and devastatingly handsome he was or how much I enjoyed his company- he was an unnatural creature of the night. He still annoyed and frustrated to bits with his antics and short attention span but I was starting like even that.

He had also struck up a friendship with some of the people we'd met at the Old Dubliner. He went to more college events with them than I did. I was relieved he wasn't trying to pick up any human girls. He told everyone that he had a girlfriend in LA. It had made the girls who thought I was dating him, especially Mel, warm up to me- as a result I'd sometimes find myself cornered into 'girlie time' activities like shopping or manicures.

I had met with Daniel a few times over the last month to work on groups assignments for our math class. His dimples were very distracting but I liked the (very) brief amounts of time I spent with him. We had an intensely academic debate once- it had been exhilarating. What I liked most was the honesty of my friendship with him. Since my move to Palm Springs he was the one of the few people with whom I had no ulterior motives (but enjoyed spending time with unlike shopping with Mel). I wasn't weighed down by guilt when I was around him.

How Daniel had become 'buddies' with Adrian was a mystery to me. The two men/boys, well one man and the vampire, were quite different from each other. However, since I never met them together I had no insight into their dynamics. Adrian often crashed in Daniel's room at his frat house when he was too drunk to make it back home-I wasn't sure what Daniel got out of the friendship. I was relieved to realize Adrian had enough sense to not flash his fangs around. I hadn't had to cover for him even once so far.

Work for Ms. T had also taken an interesting turn- she was very happy with my performance and praised me on it often- something that still gave me a thrill as much as it embarrassed me. If only my father or the alchemists had approved of my work as much! I had learned to arrive with an offering of a large caramel latte for my meetings with her. I often found myself organizing her files and office and running errands for her that weren't a part of my job description- mostly because I was so used to doing things for others but also due to my tendency to do the best I could.

Two weeks ago, she had asked me to perform one of the 'spells' I had translated for her. She wanted me to recreate them exactly and write up reports on it. I thought it was quite an odd thing to do but she'd asked and I did. My veranda was now filled with 'magical' components like tiny jars of flower petals and various herbs and strange amulets- I didn't know what to do with them. Only the knowledge that human magic was a thing of fiction kept me from freaking out about Ms. T's absurd assignments.

My favorite barista had been away for family stuff for some days after Adrian's revelation that I'd actually been on a date with him. Unfortunately, the Sunday that Adrian was at my house was when I finally met Trey after his return. I hadn't been comfortable with a vampire having free access to my house so I had focused on the tutoring. Trey hadn't been in a chatty mood either since he was bruised, and scrapped from an argument with his cousin and had been anxious to catch up on chemistry. The next time I saw Trey, he was back to normal and I didn't have a vampire to rush back to. So I had made it a point to clear any misunderstandings between us. We had just wrapped up the chemistry session at Spencer's, when I awkwardly began the conversation.

*Three and half weeks ago*

 _"_ _Trey, we need to talk or rather I need to talk."_

 _"_ _Okay Melbourne," He looked curious._

 _"_ _You're a really nice guy and I like you- you're smart, good looking, athletic…"_

 _"_ _Are you trying to ask me out Melbourne?" He interrupted with a grin._

 _"_ _No! Umm no, I was trying to say I don't want to go on a second one with you."_

 _He looked baffled._ _"_ _Second one? Implying there was a first."_

 _Now I looked baffled._ _"_ _Yeah, I was talking to a friend and he said that our lunch last week qualifies as a date." I said uncertainly starting to feel like an idiot for having listened to Adrian._

 _Trey chuckled softly._ _"_ _Look I think you're a really nice girl and I like you too- you're crazy intelligent, pretty, nice legs and all. But I have so many commitments that I don't have time for dating."_

 _"_ _Oh thank god!" I let out a loud relieved sigh_

 _"_ _Hey you don't have to sound so happy about it- hurt a guy's ego, why don't you?" He said teasingly._

 _"_ _Sorry, it's just that I like being friends with you and I didn't want to confuse things between us." I was still awkward- his comments about me being pretty and having nice legs had made me blush quite furiously. I had gotten more compliments on my looks in the two months I'd been in Palm Springs than the rest of my life put together. Even Sebastian had never complimented my looks. I didn't know what to make of it- I was far from pretty- I guess it was a guy's way of being nice but it always made me so awkward._

 _Trey chuckled and I smiled tentatively back at him. He brought out his hands, "Friends?" I shook it with a smile, "Friends."_

Since that talk, our chemistry meetings had become one of the highlights of my week. He always had me laughing about something or the other and we continued to discuss theories about the Song of Ice and Fire series. Trey was quite smart he didn't need that much help but insisted on my assistance regardless.

I also met some of his friends from Amberwood when they came to Spencer's one evening. I didn't have much experience making friends with girls (despite my forced shopping trips with Mel) but somehow I struck up a friendship with Julia and Kristin. They initially thought Trey and I were secretly dating but once we assured them that wasn't so, they had ganged up to tease Trey about the cheerleaders he flirted with. It had been amusing to see him squirm under the combined pressure of three girls.

Julia and Kristin knew much more about the happenings in Amberwood. Trey was a gossip too but he rarely had all the details that the two girls did. I sometimes let myself be roped into 'girl time' with them to get them talking. Girl time seemed to consist of shopping and salon visits regardless of whether the girls were in high school or college. Why couldn't I meet girls who wanted to go to a museum or a play instead?

* * *

With the gossip from the girls, the updates from Adrian and my observations through the camera, I could see that Jill's situation at school had improved quite a bit. She was looking happier than when she first came here. She no longer had to suffer PE in the sun, she was in the swim team, and her self-defense classes with Eddie were boosting her confidence. The only dark clouds in her life were Zoe's constant cold hostility and Laurel's very intense bullying.

Last week I learned of rumors at Amberwood about how unnatural Jill was- her skin was too pale, she was too tall, too skinny, etc. Laurel's posse were painting graffiti of flying bats on Jill's lockets, spreading rumors that Jill was selling them alcohol and calling her 'vampire girl'. It didn't help that Jill had been suspected of being hung-over a few times. I had been shocked by Zoe's lack of action to contain the rumor. It was painfully close to the truth and the consequences of it going too far could be disastrous. Her advice to Jill had been to apply some bronzer and eat more so she would look more human, and to stop antagonizing Laurel so she'd stop the bullying.

This intensified bullying was the result of my meddling. I felt guilty and alarmed by it. I had sent in an anonymous letter complaining about Laurel's bullying without making any mention of Jill over two weeks ago. My hope had been that the school would stop Laurel. Instead, the school gave her detention and made her do some hours of community service.

Julia and Kristin gave me more insight into Laurel's motivations. Turns out Laurel liked a boy called Micah who was Eddie's roommate and hence sweet on Jill. According to the girls, Micah wouldn't like Laurel even if he didn't have a crush on Jill because Laurel had a history of bullying- Jill was just her latest victim. Jill possibly dating a human was another problem but Zoe had at least had the foresight to stomp on that idea fairly soon. I didn't approve of Zoe's methods but it had been effective.

I had taken some measures to help Jill. I introduced Julia and Kristin to some of the boys at the college and had invited them to college events- they had been overjoyed. I had also introduced them to Jet and mentioned that I was concerned for his younger sister since she was being bullied. They had been countering the rumors about Jill and calling out Laurel for her behavior- mostly to cozy up to Adrian but I was willing to try whatever worked. Unfortunately, it hadn't fazed Laurel enough and the bullying still persisted. I was now working on my back up plan to fix the problem for good, and I'd need Adrian to help me with it.


	26. Chapter 26 APOV

**APOV**

*Mid-October, Thursday*

Despite my best intentions, Rose was still in a lot of my thoughts. I'd met some college-going humans through Katherine. They invited me the events and I spent time playing wingman for the boys. I'd told everyone that I had a girlfriend in LA so the human girls wouldn't get any serious ideas about me. It didn't stop them from trying or me from flirting but it was in fun.

Curtailing my drinking during the weekdays was difficult- perhaps I did have a problem with alcohol. Besides a few slipups, I contained my wilder partying to the nights I spent in LA. Keith still drove me there once or twice a week- usually on the weekends. I partied and cut loose with some people I'd come to know there. I'd met a few more Moroi girls besides Carla and Krissy- so I had more diversions to keep me occupied.

I felt guilty over what I put Jill through but I was doing what I could to keep the soul crushing depression at bay. The sketching, human friends, partying and hookups with Moroi girls helped but I still felt lonely and hollow more often than not. Casual hookups were not as satisfying as my pre-Rose days but they were still fun. Sometimes the girl I was with would say or do something to remind me achingly of Rose and I'd feel detached from the whatever I was doing and begin to feel alone and empty and bereft. It left me questioning whether I would ever be able to move on or be happy again- I'd spiral back into that dark abyss that I desperately wanted to claw myself out of. Getting mind numbingly drunk wasn't a solution anymore- I had to think about Jill.

And so the sketchbook and pencils that Katherine sent me had become a savior of sorts. I'd been sketching everything and anything that caught my eye. I'd even taken to carrying it around when I went to LA since I'd found myself increasingly unable to face the girls I woke up with. I'd walk around the streets of LA in the early mornings and sketch before I met up with Keith to return to Palm Springs. I did the same on weekdays when I felt spirit or thoughts of Rose dragging me down. I'd take a walk and focus all my energy into my sketchbook and so far, it had been (mostly) effective in keeping me from binge drinking. Jill seemed happier for it but she'd never tell me if I overdid anything. Eddie, however, was very happy to give me glares and lectures on my irresponsibility whenever I did have a relapse.

Katherine had given me the contact details for Fred, the artist from the teahouse. I went to meet him sometimes- he let me paint on my own and encouraged me constantly to go back to art school. As had Katherine when I told her about it. Considering the crazy difficult courses she took, I thought she'd scoff at the idea of art school or of me attending one. No, to my surprise she'd given me a bright smile and told me it was a wonderful idea because any knowledge was worth pursuing. I'd given her one of my sketches every time I met her. She didn't know how much they'd been helping me to stay sane but I liked watching her eyes light up when she received them. I wondered if they had been framed like the first cat I'd drawn for her.

That smile and that look in her eye had inspired me no end. To have someone believe in me was a rush- one I hadn't experienced many times before. Unfortunately, it rekindled old fears of being a disappointment. I'd been one my whole life, especially according to my dad, and I didn't want independent, capable, self-sufficient Katherine to see me as one too.

Yes, the idea of college was as appealing but- what if I couldn't go through with it again. Quitting college hadn't bothered me at all last time since no one had really cared as long as I went through the motions. If I were to start again, it would be for me and not for my parents image- but what if I realy didn't have any talent? It'd be a confirmation that I was indeed a failure. But then I was ignoring the bigger problem- even if I did muster the guts to join college again, I wouldn't have the funds to pay for it.

Besides my college apprehensions, a month and half into my exile to Palm Springs, things had been going better than I thought it would. It was Thursday night and the guys from Daniel's fraternity were hosting a movie marathon. Funny enough it was scary vampire movies- not those ridiculous Edward Cullen ones. I only knew those because of Jill and I had not liked them regardless of what she claimed about being able to see into my head!

We were sitting in the entertainment room in the basement of the frat house. It was great- there was enough alcohol and junk food to go around. Someone had baked special brownies so we were all flying high- well except Daniel and guys from the soccer team. They'd fail their drug tests and be kicked out of college. We'd all chipped in for pizza.

Humans and Moroi weren't that different when it came to how they spent their time but I couldn't remember being so relaxed among the royal kids I'd grown up with. Here I was just a random person and I could have pretended to be anything I wanted to be- yet I felt more like myself than ever.

Daniel was saying something to me but I'd zoned out again, "Dude, you keep going off into these weird trances!" Huh, I guess I had a spirit moment it usually didn't last long enough to be noticed though.

I gave him a lovey-dovey look, "OK honey, I won't be weird. I'll be whatever what you want me to be." I surprised myself with the line from American Beauty, "You want a kiss too Danny-boy?" I said sarcastically.

"Funny Jet, ha-ha, here you need more brownies!" I took two- they were delicious and laced with illegal goodness. These movies just much more fun when high.

"So have you met Katie lately?" He asked _again_ as he opened another can of beer. He'd asked about her 4 times tonight!

"Oh, so this is why I was invited. For a pity party, seriously just ask her out already!" I grumbled while munching on the brownie. I couldn't wait for it to kick in. I didn't want to play Dr. Phil about his massive crush on Katherine again- I found myself doing that a lot with him. Luckily, Tim didn't like me (the feeling was mutual) so I didn't have to play doctor to him but I knew he had a thing for her too.

"Why haven't you asked her out then? You like her too." _Because she's my friend- a very much platonic friend and a **human!** _

"Are we going to watch this movie or do you want me to braid your hair now?" I snapped at him. He didn't mind. He was barely aware of my tone. He had a dreamy look on his face!

"You're right maybe I will ask her out," He said softly and then went back to watching the movie. We'd had this conversation before. He wouldn't ask her out this time either. I didn't know whether to be happy or be sad. Katherine liked him that I knew. She'd never admit it but auras didn't lie. However, she was dead set against dating for reasons I couldn't understand. There was also that footballer in high school that she was friends with- she hung out with him almost as much as she did with me, maybe she didn't want to date Daniel or Tim because she had a thing for him.

Maybe I should get her to start dating. It would be an entertaining challenge since she was still so socially clueless. I chucked the idea as soon as I thought of it. Katherine would date when she wanted to date- I wasn't going to interfere with that.

"Come on Daniel let's go that bar where we met those girls last time. I'll be your wingman and help you forget all about Little Kat." I said with a smirk. Maybe if he were getting lucky on a regular basis he'd stop whining about Katherine all the time. He grinned back and happily agreed. I was baked and he was drunk but one of the guys in the room was fairly sober. So a bunch of us drove off in his car for a night of fun. Well fun for them I was an incredible wingman after all. But I'd be heading home alone in an hour or so- unless I got too drunk and had to crash on Daniel's frat's basement couch again.

* * *

Thank you for the ideas everyone :)


	27. Chapter 27 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Sunday to Wednesday afternoon*

I first found out about the tattoos in mid October. It was a Sunday morning and I was just wrapping up tutoring Trey at Spencer's when a few familiar looking guys came in. Trey stiffened when he saw them and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Hey Juarez, still crying over your broken dreams to the little lady here?" Said the guy snidely as he looked me head to toe. If 'little lady' and his look was meant to be flattering I didn't feel it at all. Another guy added, "Pity's the only way Juarez can get ladies now days." The group seemed to find this very amusing as they high-fived each other.

"At least I don't need to resort to illegal substances to get what I want, Slade- be it a spot on the team or the 'ladies'. I have this thing called integrity- you might have heard of it." Trey snarled. I hadn't seen this side of Trey before. He clearly despised this Slade person.

"Yeah and all that 'integrity' just makes you a loser- get a tat if you want back in the playing. Oh wait you can't afford one!" Slade sneered. One of Slade's friends chirped in, "If he could afford one he'd be singing a different tune." They laughed as another one quipped in, "Yeah, he'll be working here for a long time before he can afford the steel."

Trey looked very pissed. I wasn't sure what was happening but these boys didn't look like people I wanted to talk to. I cocked an eyebrow and put as much disdain as I could while addressing Slade and his cronies, "If you're done disturbing us- we were in the middle of something here."

"Leave the loser sweetheart- I can be far more 'entertaining' than him," Said an unnamed guy with Slade.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Trey with a sweet smile, "I can see why we get along so well Trey. These high school boys," gesturing towards Slade and his cronies, "Are annoying and dreadfully immature."

Trey grinned. He understood that I wanted to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, "I tried to warn you Melbourne, now how about that lunch we were getting to?" We left behind stupefied boys who couldn't think of a good come back.

"So what was that about?" I asked Trey after we settled into a booth at a restaurant near by. He tried to avoid the topic but I was too worried about him to give up. I knew football was to Trey- he had hopes for an athletic scholarship to college. More importantly, his father expected him to excel in sports- something about peak physical condition and being ready for action, and his father's approval was important to him.

My persistence finally got him to talk, "There are these tattoos that make people faster and stronger. And most of the athletes at the school have them."

"Tattoos with abilities? Is this the new urban legend- who believes in this stuff?" This sounded so implausible, tattoos were just ink they couldn't alter people's abilities. But even as I thought that I felt my makeup covered tattoo tingle on my cheek. It certainly gave me a long healthy life and prevented me from talking to others about the supernatural.

"Yeah, I tried to shut it down last year but no one would take me seriously. And they're even more potent this year. Half the student body has one of these tattoos." He seemed dismayed by this.

"What do these tattoos look like?" Was there someone replicating alchemist tattoos- this would be something I would have to look into.

"Depends on the type- the silver colored ones make you faster and stronger are called 'steel' while the copper colored ones that give a high are called 'celestial'. They must be lacing the ink with steroids and drugs but I couldn't find any way to prove it- I even got them to raid the tattoo parlor last year."

I tried to look skeptical but my mind was racing as I thought about what metals could be used to bind various substances. Alchemists didn't use silver or bronze for tattoos but I could see how some of these elements could be combined. I'd have to see the tattoo or get my hands on the chemicals used to know for sure.

"Silver and copper tattoos sound interesting. Do they have other colors? I don't think I'll believe it until I see it!"

"Don't tell me you want one of those!" He sounded disappointed having mistaken my curiosity for enthusiasm.

"No, I don't want one- though being able to throw a good punch might come in handy." I grinned.

He looked relieved, "Yeah that would be a useful skill for you but the effects wear off after about a week or two and the tattoo has to be touched up again. You're better off learning to punch from me in the long run." He didn't really answer my other question though.

"This is fascinating Trey, tell me more."

He eyed me warily, "You're scaring me with your enthusiasm, Melbourne." I shrugged and waited for him to go on.

He sighed, "One girl has a gold tattoo in our school but she keeps it covered now. Most students think it makes her smarter but she insists that it does nothing and that she got in Kansas or Montana or wherever she is from." That would be Zoe- Julia and Kristin mentioned her tattoo but not the other rumors about it. Zoe must have heard about these special tattoos as well. Why had she never reported this to anyone. Even if it wasn't alchemist technology, it was still something that she should have looked into.

"Wow, gold huh that sounds expensive! The college athletes I met haven't mentioned anything like this before."

"Maybe some have them but they're not likely to brag about it and give up their advantage- Slade and his buddies aren't the smartest so obviously they'e going to show off. The celestials are more popular because of the high. And they are all expensive regardless of the color- even the touch ups cost quite a bit." He mentioned a price range and I was shocked by how much money these high school students had access to. I would definitely have to look into this- I liked a good scientific mystery. I also had a bad feeling that my least favorite alchemist was involved somehow- all his talk of materials and supply came to mind.

"Where would a person go to get one Trey?" He looked at me suspiciously, so I quickly added, "I'm curious from an academic point of view."

"Nevermore- I won't tell you where exactly. I don't like the idea of you going there by yourself out of 'academic curiosity'. If you want to see one then Julia got a celestial last year." I smiled at his worry for me- he was a good friend.

Lunch was almost over and Trey had work. I decided to give Julia and Kristin a call and see if they were free to talk. This tattoo thing had me in a buzz and I wanted to know more about Laurel too. I had figured out a way to deal with Laurel but I needed the girls to provide me with some crucial information.

"Kate! I was wondering when you'd call."

"Hey Julia, what are you doing today?"

"Kristin and I are going shopping. We want to be ready for the Halloween parties." I suppose a bit more of shopping couldn't hurt me since I needed information. Luckily, Keith and Adrian were in LA again. I hadn't figured out any pattern to Keith's visits except that they occurred once or twice a week.

"Yeah I need something for that too. You guys mind if I join?"

"No Kate, you know you don't even have to ask!"

"Great, I'll be at the school in about 15 minutes to pick you guys up." Of course just because I got there on time wasn't to say we left on time. They insisted on redoing my low bun into something 'mall appropriate' and insisted I change into a colorful, more fashionable t-shirt. As always around them, I sighed and gave in to their whims or I'd be stuck there all day.

The rest of the day involved a string of shops, the food court and a salon for 'up keep' as they called it. Despite my best efforts, I had ended up purchasing a range of undergarments from Journelle and La Perla, some colorful dresses, a few shorts and 6-inch red heels. "You have an expensive wardrobe Kate and you dress really nice but a little sexiness won't kill you." Was all they said anytime I tried to back out of a purchase- and I had to admit deep down I was starting to like all the pretty colorful things I'd bought over the past few weeks. Nevertheless, I was too used to wearing neutral colors, being mostly covered up and not attracting attention. I saw Julia's celestial tattoo which made me even more curious to find out more. Kristin had also given me the final piece I needed to resolve the Laurel situation for good.

Monday afternoon I called Adrian. He had just come back from LA. He sounded tired and drained. He didn't seem up to doing anything in the evening so he promised to meet with me tomorrow instead. I was starting to worry about how badly he was doing after these trips… he seemed weaker every time and he wasn't recovering fully from them anymore. I spent the rest of the day doing assignments and translation work for Ms. T. She had asked me to recreate another one of the spells and make a report on it. I thought it was stupid but I would get around to it later in the week. I even went to the unofficial German club since Keith was at the lake again.

Overall, it was a good day. The only dark cloud was Zoe's continued self-isolation. Even Julia and Kristin, two of the friendliest people I knew, thought Zoe was uptight, haughty and made no effort to be friendly. It was sad that Zoe wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity to experience normal teenage life or even be a pleasant person to other humans.

On Tuesday Adrian cancelled on me again. It had been a feeding day and he had been more subdued than usual. He spent a lot of his time laying on the sofa sketching. I noticed that Clarence looked haggard as well- he had been for a few weeks now. Perhaps it wasn't the LA trips but something in Clarence's house making both the Moroi sick. Since I had no classes, I did my usual work and even followed Keith around for a change hoping I'd get lucky and discover his mysterious business- I didn't.

Keith went to LA on Wednesday and for the first time Adrian declined his offer to go along with him. Keith didn't look happy about it- strange because he agreed so grudgingly every time Adrian went with him. I also noticed that there were no suspicious stops when he was alone in the car.

Since Keith wasn't around, I decided to visit Adrian with some Japanese food that I'd heard Clarence and Adrian talk about. I was uneasy about being in a house with two vampires but as long as I didn't stay long, I would be all right.

I went to an art store to buy some supplies. Jill and Adrian both looked happier when he was engaged in art- and they both looked miserable after his LA trips. I'd noticed Jill crying in the middle of the night a few times when Adrian was in LA. Perhaps she had a crush on him and was sad when he was with other women. Regardless, Jill seemed quite attuned to his moods and Adrian was very protective of her. Happy vampires meant less stress for Zoe- and I liked Adrian's artwork. It wasn't very polished yet but he had potential. I drove over and called him from the driveway. Maybe painting whenever he wanted to instead of when he went to visit that artist would make him feel more positive about college too.


	28. Chapter 28 APOV

**APOV**

*Wednesday evening*

I was worried about how tired I'd been feeling after my trips to LA- it had been getting worse and my lack of rest on other days of the week probably hadn't helped either. I had surprised myself by turning down Keith's offer today and he had seemed upset about it. Did Keith actually like me now? His aura still showed loathing but apparently, he liked when I went with him to LA- odd. I was still musing over Keith's inconsistent attitude when my phone rang. I was surprised she'd called me again today. This was the third day in a row now- not that I was complaining but it wasn't like her.

"Hey Little Kat" I tried to sound nonchalant but I was happy that I'd been on her mind. She usually texted in response to my texts or calls. If she initiated contact she always had a specific purpose. Unexplained calls three days in a row- very out of character!

"Hey Adrian, are you home? What are you doing right now?" Another unexpected question, I decided to go for honesty.

"I am just lazing on the couch sketching. Why do you ask Little Kat, are you finally going to admit you've missed me?" Because I did a little- it had been almost a week since I'd seen her.

"Can't say that I have but I do need you to come open your front door." I heard a car parking in front of the house and the sound of a car door closing.

"So you have missed me!" I was sure she could hear my grin over the phone. I still had it when I opened the door to see her standing in front of me with bags- some of which looked like take away, "and you brought food!"

She looked good dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans and open-toe black pumps- her toes I noticed were painted blue with white nautical patterns. That was completely unlike her. Katherine was a perpetual mystery! She looked skinnier than before which worried me.

I had avoided being alone with her since the weekend I'd spent at her house. Every time we met after that had been a public place with tons of people around. She rarely went to college events but I'd met her at those briefly a few times too but I couldn't say I'd spent a lot of time with her in the last month. It was quite amusing that I went to more college events than the student who introduced me to the college crowd. Regardless, this visit was unexpected and I was surprisingly happy to see her.

"Are you just going to stand there or will you let me in? I wouldn't mind some help with all these bags either?" She grumbled.

I moved to the side allowing her to come in, "My hands don't do manual labor," I quipped. She cocked an eyebrow. "But anything for you, Little Kat." I gave her a toothy grin as I took most of the things from her hands and led her into the living room.

"I thought the house was spooky last time- its worse in the evenings!"

I chuckled- _If only you knew actual living breathing vampires lived here!_ "What's in all these bags?" She seemed to have more than just food with her.

"Some art supplies for you- canvas, paints, brushes. I remembered that you like to paint. I brought that green tea with me- you sounded like you need it on the phone." She shrugged casually but it made me happier. She was here because she was worried about me. "And I brought a lot of food- I didn't know if you'd have company or not or actually whether you'd even be home- you've been in LA quite often."

She wasn't kidding- she always ordered a lot of food but today she'd brought enough for half a dozen Dhampirs- and they had very large appetites! Rose used to breathe her food most mea- _No, not thinking about_ _ **her**_. I dragged my thoughts back to Katherine as I unpacked the bags. She had bought some high end painting supplies- watercolor, oil paint, different types of brushes, a palette, thinners, brush cleaners… many things. I was stunned. This must have cost half the salary from that job of hers!

"You must have been devastated to not see me for so long, Little Kat!" I teased her and she rolled her eyes at me. It was fun teasing her now- she didn't take it so seriously anymore. She wasn't even close to falling for my charms- not that I wanted her to. But she was warming up to me- she even blushed at my antics sometimes- it scared me as much as it pleased me. The first time she'd been here a month and half ago she had almost bolted on her twisted ankle. I continued more seriously. "You didn't have to bring me all this- it must have set you back quite a bit." She looked awkward and gave me a half smile.

She seemed uneasy about eating with Clarence and Dorothy since she'd never met them but still agreed. I moved the food to the dining room and helped to place it onto the dishes Dorothy retrieved from storage. Apparently, Clarence had plates, bowls, and fancy chopsticks to match the cuisine.

It was an interesting dinner. I'd warned Dorothy and Clarence about Katherine being human- one who didn't know about Moroi. I'd been worried that Clarence (he was slightly kooky from old age), might mention something about vampires or his theory about vampire hunters or show his fangs accidentally but he didn't slip at all and was a very charming host throughout. Dorothy didn't talk much but seemed as interested as I was in the conversation between Clarence and Katherine.

Clarence had traveled a lot in his younger days and for someone so young Katherine had been to quite a few places. I had traveled too- I had done the Europe party trip after high school with a bunch of other royal kids as was expected of us. All I remembered from that time was a blur of partying- the clubs and the girls had been mostly the same in every major city. The few other times I visited other countries with my parents had been spent at boring royal events. I had snuck out and done some sightseeing but it was difficult when Guardians limited the places I could visit. I'd had a few vacations at family properties but those had been another excuse to party- not observe or experience local culture, not unless it involved alcohol or drugs.

They settled on talking about the old capital of Japan- Kyoto. Clarence was reminiscing about some temples and teahouses he had seen there and Katherine mentioned a whimsical story of following the sound of some stringed instrument to a traditional music school- again another thing I wouldn't have expected from her. They even exchanged a few words in Japanese- _she spoke Japanese too?! Little Kat, always full of surprises!_

It was entrancing listening to Katherine talk about her life since it happened so rarely. I noticed that she even ate a bit more than usual- I guess she liked Japanese food. We were back in the living room. Dorothy didn't join us and had refused our (mostly Kat's) offer to help clean up. Clarence mentioned some pictures he had from his younger days- and Katherine volunteered to fetch it from his office while I fixed a drink for Clarence. It took her quite a while to find it. They talked a bit more while looking at the photos.

Clarence was still intrigued about the music she mentioned before so Katherine bashfully plugged in her iPod to the music system and the sound of strings filled the room. It was very different from the classical rock that I preferred but it wasn't unpleasant- it was calming but unsettling too. We listened to it as we drank the 'witch brew' made from green tea powder. It was an acquired taste for sure but it made me feel better. I would never admit it to her but I was starting to like the grassy sweetish taste towards the end of my first cup- especially with the macaroons and other sweets.

 _[The music is an album by Kimio Eto- Koto music]_

Clarence excused himself after the tea- the music was still playing. I was on my third cup of tea. Katherine hadn't had to push too hard for me to agree to it. She must have guessed I liked it from the small smile she tried to hide behind her cup.

"You've traveled quite a bit Little Kat, ever been to Romania?" I knew a bit about Romania since my family was originally from there and I had visited my cousins a few times when I was a kid.

"I did briefly for a week or so last year. We skied on the Sinaia before heading to Bucharest." I wondered who she meant by we- her family, her friends or perhaps a boyfriend? I had been watching her aura- something I tended to do around her more often than with other people. I had seen a deep flare of grief or perhaps regret pass through it. I wondered what that was about. Katherine was a mystery- I didn't think I'd ever understand her- not with how rarely she talked about herself or her experiences. This night was rare.

"Do you speak Romanian too?" I'd told her I knew Romanian at our first lunch. I wondered if she remembered.

She smiled, "My… friend… knew the language so I only picked up a few phrases." I heard the hesitation over the way she said 'friend' there was definitely an interesting story there.

"Am avut o seara minunata," (I had a lovely evening) She quirked an eyebrow and smiled- a real smile. It made me smile in return.

"Este că tac mea să plece?," Her accent was off and she spoke haltingly as if testing the words as they left her mouth but for someone who had only been there a week it was impressive. (Is this my cue to leave?)

"Nu, mi Kat mic. Te rog ramai," (No, my Little Kat. Please stay) I hadn't meant to call her mine. I don't even where it had come from or what I meant by it. I saw her narrow her eyes in annoyance.

 _[The Romanian was translated by Google. If I've written something utterly incorrect, I apologize.]_

Thank fully, she chose to ignore it and we chatted a while longer in Romanian. She improved slightly as we talked. She was curious about why I knew the language and seemed surprised that I had learned it at school. I told her about some stories from my visits to my extended family and she interrupted only when she didn't understand a word or phrase. It was nice talking to her, I hadn't shared these stories with anyone- but then no one had been interested in them so far.

She tried to muffle a yawn around 9 pm and was surprised to note the time. She'd been here for more than four hours and we'd been chatting for more than two of them.

"I didn't plan to stay this long- I have an early class tomorrow."

"I had a good time Little Kat, thank you for stopping by to check on me." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. It was to me though- people didn't do things like that for me, not unless it was a part of their job to do so.

"Tomorrow is a busy day for me but do you think you can meet me at the school on Friday evening- around the time of the football game?" Friday was Jill's feeding but I suppose I could catch a ride back with them since Zoe was always clamoring to get back to school as soon as they arrived.

I was still thinking it through when she continued, "Um Adrian, you can't tell anyone you'll be there though."

I had never told her Laurel's name but she had looked into it and found out much more than even I knew. Katherine's plan had something to do with that but I didn't expect innocent good girl Katherine to break in anywhere. She wanted my help to get in to Laurel's locker. What did she have in mind? I was intrigued and quite happy to help with any mischief Katherine came up with- this one had the added benefit of helping Jill.

"I'll be there, Little Kat. Anything for a good prank- it will be good, wont it?"

She smirked- now _that_ I hadn't seen before and it made me grin in anticipation. "Friday then, good night Mr. Steele," She said formally. She still called me Jet around people at the college since they didn't know my real name. I didn't know why but her calling me Mr. Steele made me chuckle. Jet Steele was a bad-ass name regardless of what she said.

"Good night Little Kat, feel free to visit again."

I watched her drive off and went back to the kitchen to grab some tuna rolls from the fridge. I was still slightly tired but that tea had energized me. I decided to check out my new art supplies and maybe paint a bit. I felt calmer and more in focus than I had in a long time as I mixed some colors on a palette. I wondered if Katherine would like my paintings as much as she liked my sketches.


	29. Chapter 29 APOV

**APOV**

*Friday evening*

I asked Eddie to drop me at a bar a few blocks away from Amberwood after Jill's feeding. Jill probably knew what I was up to since she just looked curious- and a tad bit mischievous- but I didn't want the others to find out. Eddie frowned on seeing the bar but didn't say anything. Zoe gave me a disgusted look, muttered something about irresponsible drunken vampire or some such, and placed a call to Keith probably to report on my activities.

I walked the few blocks to the school and looked around for Katherine near the changing rooms. I saw her leaning against the wall looking more casual than I'd ever seen her before in a short-sleeved black Henley t-shirt tucked into blue jeans shorts, dark tights and heeled oxfords. I always thought she looked good in a classy way but right now, she just looked _hot._

I knew she had a good body but those shorts and heels were doing wonders for her legs and with her normally neat hair in messy tousled waves, I wasn't surprised at the vivid images running through my mind. I hadn't thought about her like that since that weekend at her house- and my thoughts now were far more x-rated then those had been. _Focus Ivashkov! She's human- nothing is going to happen with her- nothing CAN happen with her!_ I stopped to clear my head before walking towards her again.

She was talking to that dark haired footballer I'd seen her with before. She'd mentioned him a few times but never given a name- the one she'd gone on an accidental date with from what I'd put together. He shrugged off his varsity jacket and handed it to her when he noticed that she'd been absently rubbing her arms. She looked reluctant to take it but he said something- it was too noisy to hear- she smiled and put it on- and he went off with a wave. I noted with annoyance that the jacket made her look even better.

I realized that I'd stopped again this time because some girls blocked my path and were trying to talk to me. Katherine was talking to some other footballer who was leering at her. He was showing her his muscles- no wait a tattoo but she didn't look impressed and he went off with a sneer. I managed to disperse the girls, took a deep breath, and approached Katherine with my trademark smirk in place, winking at some of the girls around me. She was checking something on her phone but she quickly slid it into her bag when she saw me.

"You do realize most of these girls are underage right?" She quirked an eyebrow looking annoyed. She still looked good up close but I could tell she was tired.

"No need to be jealous, Little Kat. I'm _all_ yours tonight." The other implication wasn't lost on her. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she glared exasperatedly. I sometimes wondered why she was friends with me- my good looks and charm barely had an effect on her. Sometimes she didn't even seem to like me.

"The game will begin in 30 minutes… we'll have to wait until then." She kept looking around at the people anxiously- if she was this nervous now how would she ever pull off a prank?

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. Jill tells me they have good brownies." She grimaced - her usual response to sugary goodness. We were walking towards the cafeteria when Katherine saw a group of girls walking towards the changing room.

"Adrian, go talk to Laurel," I looked at her stupefied. "Compliment her hair- she'd like that. Umm but be subtle about it." That was certainly very specific. Why would I want to talk or rather flirt with someone who'd been making Jill miserable since she came here?

Maybe I was supposed to charm her so she'd treat Jill better- it was something I had considered but that would require spending time with Laurel which didn't appeal to me. Katherine gestured with her head and she looked like she meant business so I gave her one last W.T.F look before I went off.

I chatted a bit with a group of giggling girls- I shuddered at the looks and innuendos they gave me and not in a good way. These girls were way too young for all this! But I did as Katherine asked and went back to join her- the girls I'd left behind were eyeing her enviously.

"Now that you've made me feel like a sleazy pervert, can I get my brownie?" I grumbled. She'd already bought some so I walked her to a grassy area outside to eat it- well I ate it she just star gazed.

"So what do you think- hair extensions and color or do you think it's natural?"

"I don't know- who notices stuff like that." I said through a mouthful of brownie.

"Come now, Adrian you're more observant than you pretend to be," I was surprised she'd seen through the oblivious act I put on around people.

"Not natural and she flaunts it too much. What're you doing to her hair, Little Kat?" She was about to say something when Jill walked over to us.

"Adrian! I thought I saw you here! Who's your friend?" Jill knew very well who this was and that I was here not at the bar I'd gotten out at. _What are you doing Jill? I don't want Eddie or Zoe to know I'm here,_ I thought at her.

"Hey Jailbait, what are you doing here- where's Eddie?" I said out loud. She gave me a mischievous grin and introduced herself to Katherine instead of answering me.

"Hello, I'm Jill. Adrian's sister. You're Katherine right. Adrian has told me so much about you and I've wanted to meet you for while now!" Katherine looked uneasy at Jill's exuberance but smiled and greeted Jill kindly.

"Hey Jill, you call me Katie." And then turned to me, "You call your sister Jailbait?" She asked askance.

I was about to respond when Jill laughed, "He doesn't mean anything by it. He's just bad at coming up with nicknames!"

"I think I know what you mean," Katherine chuckled. They seemed to be getting along- I don't know why but it made me feel better- perhaps because Jill looked so excited. I looked around for Eddie- he was never far from Jill and I didn't want to explain my presence here to him.

Jill noticed me looking around, "Eddie isn't here- he thinks I'm in my room so he is waiting for me near the girl's dorm." Katherine looked curious about this.

"He's very protective about her," I explained. Jill looked amused as she munched on the remaining brownie. "I am too but not as much as Eddie."

"You're lucky Jill. I wish I had brothers to look out for me." So Katherine didn't have brothers- she'd never talked about her family in all the time I'd known her.

"Brother's are the worst- they hover over me every chance they get!" Jill complained with an adorable pout, "And they never want to do anything fun like shopping or makeup or make scrapbooks and all that other stuff that I could do with a sister." Katherine's aura told me those stuff horrified her but she kept quiet about it. "All they want to do is watch horror movies and play stupid video games! But you seem really nice- maybe you can visit with Adrian again- I mean if your boyfriend- Trey, he's the football player right?- as long as he doesn't mind that is. It'd be nice to do have some girl time." She said it all really fast in one breath- _typical rambling Jill style_ I thought fondly. She glared at me. I hadn't told Jill any of that stuff- I hadn't even known the footballer's name!

 _How do you know all this?_ I thought to Jill but she just winked at me.

Katherine seemed stunned by Jill's mini speech, "Uh Trey and I are friends," She mumbled and then smiled warmly, "My sister was just like you, she used to ramble when nervous and talked herself breathless." Jill's smile faded a bit.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry about your sister. What happened to her?"

Katherine wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "Sorry, should have phrased it better. No, she's fine- she just changed dramatically recently." Her expression didn't change but from the way her aura dimmed, it was something that caused her a lot of grief.

"Oh how old is she? Does she live here with you then? Adrian didn't mention anything about your family when he visited your place." I winced- Jill wasn't supposed to know that. I'd promised Katherine to not tell anyone about her house and I hadn't but I had no secrets from Jill thanks to the bond. Katherine shot me a dark look but she chose to respond to Jill instead.

"She's about your age and no, I live by myself."

"I bet you're an amazing sister! You've been so nice to Adrian, I bet you're like that with her too! I hope I get to meet her if she ever visits you." Katherine smiled wryly- her aura became even dimmer.

"I don't know about that." Katherine said under her breath but Jill and I heard. I knew Katherine wasn't a rude person so I was curious as to what she meant. But Jill looked crestfallen probably thinking that Katherine didn't want Jill to meet her sister- the bullying had apparently taken a toll on her self esteem.

Katherine saw this and hastily explained, "No, Jill you're sweet but I'm not really my sister's favorite person at the moment. She barely talks to me anymore." Katherine tried to mask it but the grief I'd seen in her aura had leaked into her voice.

"But why- you're so nice and kind! I'm sure it's just a teenage thing and she'll come around eventually!" Katherine smiled a bit sadly at Jill's comment. Her aura was flashing with so much hurt and sadness that I wanted to give her a hug. I didn't because I knew she wouldn't like that. Most people were at the football stadium now- apparently the match was against a rival school and the students had gone to show their support. It was dark and the grounds around us were rather empty.

Katherine turned to me, "It's time- we should go."

I nodded, "Time to find Castile, Jailbait- I don't like you being out in the dark by yourself." Jill wasn't ready to leave but got up regardless.

"It was nice meeting you Katie. I hope to see you again. I'm very curious about that prank you're planning to pull- I know you're doing it because of me- and I feel bad about it but I'm excited too. I know I shouldn't be but I am. And I wanted to thank you for being concerned enough to do it- I mean you don't even know me so that's really really nice of you!" Katherine shot me another annoyed look.

"I have my own reasons for doing this- its not just for you," Kat smiled kindly at Jill. What other reason could Kat have? I was sure she was just saying that to make Jill feel less guilty. "It was nice meeting you too Jill. Do you know Julia or Kristin?" Jill thought for a bit and nodded, "Meet with them tomorrow- they're nice, they owe me one, and they love giving makeovers!" She gestured to herself. So those two were responsible for how amazing Katherine looked tonight.

Katherine was still talking to Jill, "You'll get some of that girl time you wanted. Oh and they think your brother is called Jet." She said gesturing towards me. They both rolled their eyes and laughed at what they considered an absurd name.

Jill beamed as she caught a very startled Katherine into a huge bear hug, "You're amazing Katie. See ya!" And she ran off. Katherine looked stunned and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to being hugged. She shook her head and started walking towards the changing rooms again.

"So mischief time… what exactly are we doing Little Kat?"

"We are going to break into Laurel's locker and swap her shampoo and moisturizer."

"That's the big plan- swap shampoo with Nair hair remover? Or add something to her body products to make her skin itch? That's old and it doesn't really work- I've tried those before."

"Give me some credit Adrian. Hair remover would be too easy but too cruel. And the itchy stuff is for beginners." She chuckled, "Though can you imagine Laurel bald? That'd be a sight." I laughed with her- Laurel would have a mental breakdown if she went bald- half her identity seemed to be linked to her hair.

The swapping was a breeze. Kat had new bottles of the same brand ready in her purse and I'd broken into enough lockers and locked cupboards before. She let me do all the work and hung around checking something on her phone the whole time. I was walking her out to the guest parking lot when I finally asked her, "So why'd you ask for my help, Little Kat? It was a one person job and you're smart enough to get into a high school locker on your own if you wanted to."

She looked at me for a moment before answering. "You were frustrated about not being able to do anything for Jill. And now you can feel better knowing you've helped." How thoughtful of her- and observant too. I _had_ been frustrated at my uselessness but I had never expressed it to her. Unfortunately, she sounded weary and upset with me- she'd been frustrated and exasperated with me many times but she'd never been upset- not even when she found out I'd been lying about my name.

"Do you want to watch your footballer play now?" Sports weren't my thing but I'd go with her if she wanted to. And maybe figure out how to get her to not be upset with me during that time.

She frowned in annoyance, "He's not my footballer." Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say, being flippant so often had a cost- sometimes I just couldn't turn it off and made things worse.

We were at the parking lot next to her car. "Can I buy you dinner then, Little Kat?"

"I'm not hungry." _Was she ever?!_ She barely ate as it was and now she was skipping meals… or just telling me that to not eat with me.

"Rain check then?" I asked with a bright smile.

She gave me a half smile and unlocked her car. "Do you need me to drop you off somewhere?" She asked with a sigh. She clearly wasn't in the mood to drive me anywhere.

"No, Little Kat. I can take the bus." She nodded and started to get into her car. This felt awful I didn't want her to be upset with me. I had to try to fix this. "Call me if you plan to break in anywhere else? I'm always down to help a pretty girl cause mischief." Again, _not_ the best way to make things better!

She didn't smile, "Of course you are, Adrian. Good night."

"Katherine, wait. Don't go like this. You're upset at least give me a chance to make it up to you!"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily with her hand, "Who else knows where I live?"

"No one besides Jill and she won't tell anyone- she can keep a secret."

"But you can't?" She asked exasperatedly. How was I to explain the bond to a human with no knowledge of spirit- even many Moroi didn't believe in it since its discovery was so new.

"I can but not from Jill- not often anyhow. She knows me inside out and would never betray my confidence." I told her earnestly.

"There is a reason I keep so private, Adrian. What if Jill thinks she can trust someone else absolutely? Your other brother perhaps? And what if he has someone he feels he can trust absolutely? The only way to keep a secret is to not tell anyone about it. Jill is a sweet kid but I don't like the thought of my safety being in the hands of a 15 year old." _How was her safety involved?_ I felt panic at the thought of her in danger.

"What are you involved in that you'd worry about your safety, Katherine?" I had moved forward and put my hands on her shoulders without even realizing it. She shrugged away from my hand looking very uncomfortable but didn't answer me. "Look I'd never do anything that could harm you. You're my friend- and I take that seriously. I'm vouching for Jill- she will not tell a soul- she doesn't even know the address- just the general area and what your house looks like! Can you trust me?"

"Friends… trust…" She mused softly but I heard her thanks to my Moroi senses. "I don't know, Adrian. I can't do this right now. I'll call you." Her voice was louder but very weary.

She got into her car and drove off. I stood there numb and sad. She didn't think we were friends- or rather that I wasn't good enough to be her friend. Her not trusting me didn't make me feel as bad because I hadn't given her reason to, not really. My phone rang- I knew who it would be. I walked towards the bus stop to head back home- I wanted to be alone with a bottle of scotch in my room.

"Hey Jailbait, you saw that?" I asked glumly.

"Only for a little while when you were worried about her safety but I managed to pull out. I'm getting the hang of this block thing faster than Ro- than I thought I would."

"You can say her name Jailbait." I said with a sigh. My issues with Rose weren't her problem. I knew Jill liked Rose. Jill shouldn't have to be on eggshells around me because of it- or for any other reason. I'd said it to her before but she still did it if Rose or Belikov came up in a conversation.

"I know but you're already so unhappy right now. I didn't want to make it worse. I'm so sorry Adrian. I shouldn't have ambushed you guys like that or rambled so much. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be so upset with you. And you know I'd never tell anyone anything about you or her! She's so nice and you're better when you're around her."

Was I better around her? I admired her- she was just so capable, independent, helpful, and nice- she didn't look down on me even though she disapproved majorly of my vices and my arrogant attitude. I'd lived on the sidelines going with the flow but seeing how she took charge of everything made me want to be more like that too. Not that I'd ever be able to- I was too jaded and weak for that. But I suppose that was what Jill meant.

"Breathe Jailbait, everything will be fine. I'll talk to her again in a few days and sort it out."

"Will you be alright till then?" She asked me worriedly- probably thinking I would go on another binge or depressive cycle. I probably would for all I knew.

"Don't worry about me Jill. I'll be fine. Send me pictures of your make over tomorrow and tell the girls Jet said hello." I made my voice as cheery as I could... I already had one girl upset with me I didn't need another one to be too. Besides this was my problem- Jill shouldn't be affected by them.

She squealed, "Katie works fast. She apparently gave my number to Kristin already and she is excited about it too. She's at the football match right now- she texted me to see if I wanted to join the post game party but I don't think Eddie will let me attend that!" So that's what Katherine had been doing when I was doing the dirty work for the prank! She was always thinking of ways to help, even when she didn't have to. I felt worse for having inadvertently broken her trust now.

I chuckled at Jill's enthusiasm, "I'm sure you can talk him into it- you have to make more effort to make friends but be responsible ok?"

"Ok Adrian. I'm glad I got to meet Katie though- she's nicer than when I saw her through you! She looks familiar but I can't figure out why even now." I knew that feeling. I'd been trying to find out why she seemed so familiar for weeks now with no luck.

"Good night Jailbait. I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Friday night to Sunday*

After I left Adrian at the school, I packed a small bag and moved to a hotel for a few days as a precaution. I had a safe house but I didn't want to use it unless I had to since it was quite far from Zoe. I didn't know why Adrian would confide so much in Jill but it made me wary. If the alchemists had eyes in Palm Springs- besides Keith then they would be watching the Moroi. They didn't need people to watch the Moroi. The alchemists were plugged into every agency that tracked people and as a human interacting with them I would be noticed immediately.

I tried to avoid surveillance cameras when I met with Adrian but I was no expert- I'm sure I'd missed many. Jill was a young girl- an excitable one with a tendency to ramble and blurt things. Did I want to trust my freedom to her? I knew I was being harsh- she was hiding here among humans in fear for her life- so she could obviously keep a secret. But could she keep mine when she didn't even know the risks I faced? I would be in a panic if Zoe had been doing her job properly and using Jill to get information on the others; or if Keith had been doing his job competently. I hoped no one else was monitoring the Moroi in Palm Springs.

As I tried to fall asleep in my hotel room that night, I decided to break into Keith's apartment when he went to LA next. I wanted to check through the alchemist database and see if I could find clues to what he was doing on the side. Exposing that could be my only way to make sure he was removed from Palm Springs. It was a fitful sleep filled with my old nightmares of being dragged away to reeducation. Only this time Zoe stood there looking happy about it, and Keith stood behind her with an evil triumphant smile. I woke in a cold sweat around 8 am- much later than I hoped for but felt as tired as I did yesterday.

I went for a long swim in the hotel pool after applying a thick layer of waterproof makeup on my tattoo. It helped relax me. I checked on the cameras- everything was as usual. Well, Jill looked happier than usual. Kristin had texted to tell me that Jill had come to the post-game party and that she had made an effort to come out of her shy shell. That was good- my efforts to help her were working. If only I could do the same for Zoe who looked perpetually sad and lonely.

I decided to focus by working on some assignments as I kept an eye on Keith. It seemed like he was heading to LA again- he called Adrian to inform him. He must be upset that he'd gone up to the hills for no reason last time and wanted to avoid that. Adrian had looked like a mess in the morning and was already slightly drunk by the time Keith called him. I watched as Adrian sent out a few texts after getting ready and shivered when I realized he was about to bite into Dorothy's neck- I quickly averted my eyes. That wasn't something I would ever get used to- it wasn't anything I _wanted_ to get used to.

I broke in to Keith's apartment the same way as last time. I climbed in from his perpetually open window. I wasn't the best climber but I was better at it than at jimmying locks. I managed to get inside with only a few scrapes and bruises but luckily no lasting damage. There was, however, a shelf of DVDs next to the window that I toppled. It hadn't been there last time! I prayed fervidly while I hastily placed the DVDs back into the shelf that Keith was too disorganized to notice the changes. I quickly closed the window and turned on the light- Keith's car was still in LA but I didn't want to linger- the longer I stayed the more clues I'd leave behind of my presence.

I took a quick look around the apartment and wondered again, on how he financed it. He had very luxurious furniture and décor. Sure, the alchemists paid well but he had to be putting every bit of his salary into this apartment for the last 2-3 years to afford all this. It all looked fairly new- not more than a year old at best. I doubted he had saved that much in his few years of work.

I found his work laptop at a desk in his bedroom. I turned it on and quickly copied everything to my external hard drive. Next, I logged into the alchemist database using Keith's ID and looked up all the information on the tattoos. There was quite a bit including some formulas for older versions or mixes that could bind different chemicals. I also looked for the tattoo removal formula- I knew it existed since some alchemists had bad reactions to the gold tattoo. I quickly copied that too, shut it down, and left it exactly as I found it.

I was going through his bedroom closets and cupboards when I came across a cardboard box with random things in it- necklaces, mismatched earrings, buttons, etc at the back of his closet. In another cupboard I found a collection of toys- I hastily closed that. I wasn't into those things and most alchemists would frown upon it but it wasn't anything that could get him reassigned. I also found rolls of hundred dollar bills tucked away in various places.

I was back in the living room looking through his cupboards for anything suspicious- focusing on the areas I couldn't see through my camera. I found a hidden compartment behind a tacky poster of a topless woman. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything inside it but some empty vials. I wondered what he kept in here usually, and where was his alchemist kit? Since Keith rarely had to do much alchemist work, he wouldn't realize if I took some- extra chemicals were always useful.

I found his kit in a cupboard in the kitchen- odd place to keep it- and noticed that he had some extra compounds that weren't usually a part of the standard kit. I discovered some pre-made compounds in small jars on his counter- again none of it looked like the standard powders alchemists were expected to carry at all times. I decided to take small samples of all the pre-made mixes maybe that would tell me what Keith was up to.

I searched the rest of the kitchen for any other thing I might discover but there wasn't much besides a large variety of junk food, bacon, eggs, and some packaged meals. His liquid selection was equally disappointing- mostly sodas, beers, bottles of various liqueurs. The freezer contained bottles of vodka, ice cream and lots of ice. _Adrian love to live here,_ I thought wryly. If nothing else, I could hope that Keith would die of heart or liver failure from consuming all these high cholesterol foods or alcohol poisoning.

The next promising thing I found was in the bathroom. There were two light switches in the bathroom one near the door and one to the side of the sink. It wasn't that odd but the one next to the sink didn't work and there was some white dust on the floor under it. I pried it, out of curiosity, it opened into another smaller hidden compartment with tiny packets of powders and pills- drugs. _Why would Keith have drugs?_ He didn't look like a junkie and I'd never seen him use it or offer it to his friends when they were over. I decided to take some with me for testing. Perhaps these were related to the high giving tattoos from Nevermore.

I had seen and discovered as much as I could. I looked around to make sure everything looked close to how it was originally. I turned off all the lights, opened the window again and walked out the door- no way was I getting more scrapes and bruises if I didn't have to.

Back at the hotel I went through all the information I'd gotten from Keith's laptop. It was surprising to say the least. Keith had already written up a report about Adrian's night of bad behavior, which was probably beginning just now. His past reports praised Zoe's work and instinct in dealing with her charges. He wasn't giving her credit exactly but making her look more competent than she was being at the moment. Zoe was capable of good work but I didn't believe she was performing at that level currently- because of Keith's manipulation.

Keith also had a very organized folder on the names and locations of potential feeders in California. His folder was focused on the ones in LA and San Diego but also had names from other major cities. Oddly enough, I couldn't make sense of this organization system. I only knew that something was off about it.

One of the things Alchemists did was to locate and provide feeders to the Moroi. Hence, we kept a database of possible feeders. Their status was updated every month- some were moved off the list for various reasons- they died, became more active in mainstream society, stopped using drugs, failed some other criteria to become a feeder, or became pregnant etc. Those recruited to become feeders were moved into a different list.

The recruited feeders were then distributed by a mobile committee of the Court to various Moroi locations: the court, schools, prisons, Moroi businesses etc. This was carried out across the globe. The alchemists were informed of the location to which various feeders had been sent. It allowed us to keep track of the number of feeders with the Moroi and monitor their well-being. When the feeders were unable or unwilling to continue, the alchemists treated them for endorphin withdrawal at specialized clinics and made sure they didn't talk about vampires.

Alchemists also stepped in when feeders sometimes escaped or other unexpected situations occurred. There were also feeders that lived with the Moroi like Dorothy or who were hired for scheduled visits to Moroi homes in the bigger cities. They were co-regulated by the mobile committee and the alchemists to make sure they didn't talk to the public or didn't face any problems with the Moroi. Many other details went into it but as far as I knew, Keith was looking into areas beyond his authority. The only feeder here was Dorothy and there weren't many potential feeders in the Palm Springs area- quite a few had even reintegrated into society or died and had been unlisted from what I saw.

Another thing I found from Keith's computer was a large collection of pornography- _surprise, surprise!_ After skimming through his collection and remembering the number of nights he had female company, I could only assume he was a sex addict- one that enjoyed having control over women and couldn't take no for an answer of course.

It was well past midnight by the time I sorted through all of Keith's files. I couldn't make sense of it all but for the moment I wanted to research the Alchemist tattoos and what might go into producing silver or copper colored ones and how the steroids or stimulants might be combined into it. I went through all the materials and the combinations and found several ways such a tattoo could be made. Now I needed to know if and how Keith was involved in the operation at Nevermore.

I woke up groggy and sleep deprived at 8.30. I'd barely gotten 5 hours of sleep with all the research I'd done. I still had some time before I needed to meet Trey for a chemistry session- he had tests coming up so I didn't cancel on him even though I wanted more sleep. After a pot of fresh roasted coffee and a fruit salad from room service, I took a long shower and readied myself for the day. I was supposed to meet with Julia and Kristin for lunch- they wanted advice on their college applications- how could I to refuse to help with that.

I still managed to make it to Spencer's early. I sipped a skinny vanilla latte and watched people as I waiting for Trey. He was instantly alarmed when he saw me, "Melbourne, what the hell happened to you?"

I'd forgotten to cover up the bruises and scrapes on my arms. "Would you believe I had to climb into a window?" I asked sheepishly with a blush.

"I sure hope the guy was worth it Melbourne, but judging from your dark circles I guess he was." He smirked and I blushed even more at his implication. He still looked concerned but he was back to his normal self. I just shrugged and pulled out the materials I wanted to cover with him while he went to get me a muffin. He always insisted on buying me one. It was either that or piece of highly frosted chocolate cake- Sunday options at Spencer's were limited.

By twelve, we were done with chemistry. We chatted as I waited for Julia and Kristin to arrive. Kristin mentioned she had some exciting news in her text two hours ago. However, only Julia arrived- later than expected, looking frantic and eyeing Trey warily.

"Kate can you come with me I need your help." She sounded like she was barely keeping it together. I nodded and started to gather my things. Noticing her frazzled state Trey offered his help but Julia was quick to turn him down saying it was 'girl stuff'. I couldn't think of anything that could make Julia behave like this. I waved to Trey and followed her to Kristin's car, which was parked a block away. Inside was a twitching Kristin sprawled on the backseat. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat and her pupils were dilated.

There were two other girls in the car. One had Kristin's head on her lap while the second one was in the front seat looking frantically at Kristin. Everyone looked terrified- except Kristin who seemed unaware of her environment.

"Kristin, are you ok? What's wrong with her?" I was very worried. I leaned into the back seat trying to get a better look.

Julia responded, "We don't know. It started on the drive over here- I was supposed to drop off the others at the school and come meet you but we came directly here instead."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital- she needs a doctor!"

"No! No, we can't do that. That's why we didn't take her to the school either. We think it might be because of the tattoo."

"What tattoo?" I asked suspiciously, the girl in the back seat turned Kristin's wrist to show me a bright sparkling copper daisy. "A celestial- but Kristin didn't have money for that! When did she get this?" I was starting to feel sick- it was definitely the tattoo doing this to her.

"This morning- I lent her the money. That's why she was so excited." Julia said.

I nodded, "She still needs a doctor. Why did you bring her here?"

"We can't have the school or the doctors find out about the tattoo- they'd tell the police and have it shut down. Trey tried last year but he had no proof so no one believed him but if they see this, they will." One of the girls explained- the other nodded along.

"Look at her- she could die! Is the tattoo worth this?" I asked them incredulously.

"We're hoping that it might pass- she's just needs some time to adjust to it." Julia said sounding guilty- and as if she was trying to convince herself. I didn't agree but I was outnumbered. There was no way I could overpower three girls and drive Kristin off to a hospital. Maybe I could find some way to dissolve the tattoo- alchemists had a formula for our golden ones.

"Why did you bring me here then? I still say we need to take her to a hospital."

"We can't keep Kristin in the car- we thought you might let her rest until this wears off at your place- there'd be no one there to ask questions." Right so that's why I was here. I guess I could work with that.

"I'm staying at a hotel for a few days- we can take her there. I have something that might help Kristin. If it doesn't work and she doesn't get better in another hour or so, we take her to the hospital. Is that a deal?" My voice was very firm brooking no arguments or negotiation. They reluctantly agreed. I gave Julia directions to the hotel and followed in my car.

We managed to get Kristin into my room. I hastily gathered my reading material from the night before into the closet- those weren't for non-alchemist eyes. I pulled out a page I'd seen about unbinding tattoos. It would dissolve the metal that held the high causing substance and allow the body to process it out instead of being held in the blood.

The girls were still trying to soothe Kristin with wet towels- but she seemed to be getting worse. I hurriedly read the list of ingredients. I didn't have everything here. I'd have to go to the house to prepare the mixture and then bring it back. I hoped it wouldn't be too late. I told the girls to keep an eye on things while I went to get the medication.

Once home I ran up to the veranda and prepared a rudimentary version of the anti-tattoo treatment. I didn't have compounds to soothe the skin. I also made changes to account for the copper and removed some that were specific to gold. I tried to be as accurate as I could with my measurements but with the changes I'd made I didn't know if it would work. When it was finished, I placed the mixture in a vial and drove like a mad woman back to the hotel- I might have even run a few red lights. Luckily, it was a Sunday afternoon and traffic was low.

I went to the room and issued orders as soon as the door was open, "Bring me water and a dry towel. Expose her wrist again and hold it as still as possible." The girls rushed to do as I'd asked. Kristin looked much worse than when I had left an hour ago. I added the required amount of water to the vial and shook it- the resulting liquid looked like iodine.

"If this doesn't work we take her to the hospital," I said firmly. They didn't argue. They knew Kristin was devolving. I poured the mixture onto the washcloth and pressed it firmly down on the tattoo.

Kristin let out a painful raspy whimper and her body jerked wildly- the girls kept her still as I continued to press the washcloth on her wrist. I didn't know how this was applied or how long it was supposed to be kept there. I waited for something... anything to happen. Wisps of smoke wafted upwards from the washcloth in my hand. It was pungent and had a corrosive smell to it. I finally removed the washcloth unsure of what I had done. I feared I had made things worse for Kristin. The tattoo began to change- it almost looked like it was melting until the bright shimmery copper turned into a blue-green shapeless blob and her skin was covered in angry red bumps.

We were all silent unsure of what to do. Kristin's thrashing had become less severe- was that a good sign or a bad sign? We didn't know. Abruptly she stopped all her movements and her breathing sounded like she had run many miles but she blinked and her pupils started to contract slowly. She looked utterly drained but managed to lift her head to look around at us and gasped a thank you before falling quiet again. Her breathing slowly came back to normal.

We all heaved a sigh of relief. The girls were very excited over Kristin's recovery and were in a celebratory mood. I gave them permission to order room service and they giggled and chatted while they waited for their food to arrive. I couldn't get the image of Kristin thrashing in pain out of my mind. Nevermore would have to be stopped regardless of Keith's involvement. I had been able to help Kristin. But had this happened to others before- was anyone able to save them without alchemist technology? Would it happen again?

Kristin had fallen asleep and the rest of us were watching a movie as we ate. I couldn't just kick them out after what had happened and Kristin needed her rest. I explained away my mixture as something I had picked up while working as an assistant to a pharmacist in my home town- they believed me. I had explained that my place was being fumigated so I was staying at the hotel. They seemed happy enough with how things had worked out.

Kristin eventually woke up around late evening and profusely thanked all of us. She had been famished so we went out for dinner to celebrate her recovery. I had a lot to do but this wasn't something I could walk out on without looking like a cold heartless person. Unfortunately, the girls had fake IDs. Despite my repeated warnings and lectures on underage drinking they all got so wasted that I had to drive them all back to the school- where I found out how Julia and Kristin snuck in and out of the dorms to meet their beaus.

I was surprised no one had broken any bones by climbing a tree to the second floor and leaping off a branch into the window yet. Nevertheless, they all managed to get in. I drove back to the hotel and went straight to bed exhausted from the craziness of the day. Luckily, my first class wasn't too early.


	31. Chapter 31 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Monday*

Monday morning came too soon. I couldn't get the image of Kristin in pain out of my mind and combined with my usual nightmares of reeducation centers, Keith and Zoe it wasn't a restful night. I lay in bed and made a list of all the things I needed to do. Go to class. Do translations for Ms. T. Test the chemicals from Keith's apartment. Stop Nevermore tattoos. Finish assignments. Make sure Zoe and Jill remain safe. Clean house. Move to different hotel. Follow Keith and bust him. Contact relatives in Chicago and make sure my cover is safe. Make Zoe love me again. Call mom to offer moral support. Check on my funds and investments. I guess if I tried, I could make a never-ending list.

I checked though all the camera feeds from yesterday praying that nothing bad had happened while I was distracted with Kristin, luckily nothing _had_ happened. My prank with Laurel had yet to come to fruition since unlike my original plan I'd had to wait until Friday to carry it out. Seems Keith had gone to the Player's Lounge at night after his return from LA- and Adrian looked worse for wear as well. I wasn't upset with Adrian anymore but I had too much to do to call him. Besides he had his distractions and hadn't made an effort to contact me either.

I went for a long swim. It was therapeutic to focus on my movements as I glided through the water. It calmed my fears and anxieties. The effect didn't last all day but I was grateful for the brief break. After attending classes, handing over a batch of translations to Ms. T and promising to work on that charm soon- I went to the house.

I performed tests on all the samples I'd taken from Keith's house. The results were baffling. He had pre-made mixtures to distort memory (the type I'd used on the agent in Vegas and the students who helped me move). He also had the mixtures to induce drowsiness, unconsciousness, and temporary physical paralysis – the first of which I had used on Adrian at the bar. One of the powders was a contraceptive- not a special Alchemist compound but a generic one available at any pharmacy. I already knew he had drugs but I was surprised at the range- everything from heroin, cocaine, meth, LSD, cannabis oil- he had the whole gamut.

It was early evening by the time I finished all the experiments and made my way back to the hotel. I checked all the cameras again- Adrian had gone out, Zoe was working in her room. Keith's car was parked near the house of one of his beer buddies. I decided to go the gentlemen's club tonight. I needed to know why Keith went there so often and who he met there.

One problem was that unescorted women weren't admitted into the Lounge. I had observed it often enough to know that. I knew plenty of boys who would have happily escorted me inside but I didn't want to drag anyone into this- and it'd be hard to explain why I wanted to go there in the first place. I would have to get in under the pretense of wanting to work there. _Oh, the things I do for love... or well my sister's safety,_ I thought wryly as I got into my 'waitress-at-a-gentlemen's-club' character.

I had observed the staff taking breaks outside the Lounge. I tried to emulate their look- black glittery smoky eye and red lips with a short fitting halter neck black cocktail dress. To say I was uncomfortable with how I looked was an understatement. I essentially looked like an expensive prostitute. I thought of Zoe, and tried to be brave. I could do this. I put on a neutral expression, absurdly high red heels, and covered up with a beige silk trench coat. No one knew me here and with the way I was dressed and disguised with long wavy red wig with bangs, green eyes and layers of makeup no one (Keith specifically) would recognize me- or so I hoped.

I got to the Lounge just before the night shift started and talked with the management. I was asked to work for half the shift to see my performance and determine how much training I'd need. Seems clubs were always on the lookout for staff due to high turnover. Waitressing wasn't as easy as I thought it would be- I could walk in heels and I could carry trays but doing both together while dodging frisky customers and keeping drinks from spilling- not easy at all. To be fair there weren't that many men there on a Monday night at 9. The clientele was much less rowdy than similar institutions I'd been to in Russia for alchemist work. I still didn't understand why the place was labeled a gentlemen's club instead of what it really was and I really hoped I wouldn't have to work here long.

I made some small talk with the dancers and the other staff during the break trying to get a feel for the place and their regular customers. The management seemed satisfied with my work though I was told to smile more and that they'd be in touch with me soon. I was exhausted by the time my half shift was over but even on a slow night I'd made over a hundred dollars in tips- money that I decided to donate to a shelter or orphanage since I felt dirty keeping it- even though I knew I hadn't done anything that could be considered sinful.

* * *

It was 1 am. I was looking forward to the not so comfy bed at the hotel. I checked my phone in the car and was surprised to see dozens of calls from Adrian, Daniel, and a few other people from college all starting after 11 pm- no one called me this late. This smelled like bad news. Even as I contemplated who to call first, my phone rang- it was Adrian's number.

"Katie, thank god you answered. We've been trying for ages!"

"Daniel? Ugh where's Jet?" This did not sound good at all. What the hell had that royal Ivashkov brat done now! My tiredness was making my thoughts snappy.

"He's a bit out of it right now- can you come to the Alpert Hall please?" Alpert Hall was essentially an extension of the frat house to which Daniel belonged. I was worried now- I estimated the time it would take to get there- _what had Adrian done_? I had the sense to quickly remove my wig and unpin my hair. I took out my contacts- my eyes were irritated from the smoke in the Lounge. I had hoped not to run into anyone in my current outfit but I didn't really have a choice now.

"You sound intense, should I be worried?" I was already backing out of the street I'd parked in when I noticed a neon sign two blocks away: Nevermore. Julia had told me where it was. Its proximity to the Lounge hadn't gone unnoticed by me. My plan had been to break in tonight but I hadn't counted on being so exhausted or being called to Carlton this late. I'd have to check it tomorrow.

"We don't know what to do. Just come here please!" Daniel didn't have to tell me twice. Fifteen minutes later, I was being escorted by him to an entertainment room in the basement. Luckily, he was too occupied to notice my get up. He described the situation as we walked.

"He was fine in the beginning. He looked kind of down but he cheered up. We were watching movies, drinking beer... the usual. Then suddenly he went off into one of his trances and started talking non-sense. We used to think it was because he was high- but he hasn't had any of that stuff today. We hoped he was just kidding around but he isn't responding to anyone. He's still there- acting erratic."

This didn't sound good at all- I had seen Adrian go into a dreamy state occasionally and ramble non-sense but he often snapped out of it in a few moments. I had put it down to his self-medicating just as the others had.

"How long has this been going on?" I was extremely worried now. At least Adrian hadn't tried to drink from anyone or show his fangs- this I could explain away easily but could I get Adrian to come away from all these people?

"Just before 11- he mentioned your name in between a few of his ramblings so we thought you might know what to do." He sounded apologetic, "He said you were upset with him when he first got here, that he waited outside your place for over an hour to apologize. Maybe it's about that. Just talk to him- we'll be there the whole time and we'll pull him off if he gets aggressive or does anything to hurt you, alright?"

Adrian had been to my house and waited for me... when? It must have been after I finished the tests and left to prepare for my stint at the Lounge. I nodded when we entered the entertainment room. Adrian was curled upright on one of the couches. The others were at a wary distance from him- a collective sigh of relief greeted me. I was still very uncomfortable about my dress up- though I was wrapped in my trench coat that came to my knees- and I was very much unsure of how to deal with an off-kilter vampire. But this was what I had been trained for even if I wasn't an active Alchemist. I walked slowly to Adrian and gingerly sat down near him without touching him- he didn't notice me.

"Jet hey, how are you doing?" I asked. No response. People were standing around watching us. Adrian wouldn't appreciate me using his real name. "Jet, look at me please?" I tried again in a more soothing voice. He was still mumbling something inaudible and rocking gently back and forth but he didn't respond to me.

I reached out reluctantly and placed my hand gently on his elbow, "Jet, will you talk to me?" He startled, turned to look at the hand on his elbow, and slowly followed it up to my face. He still didn't say anything. He didn't seem to recognize me either.

His eyes looked so hollow as if he were lost in some deep pain. It was heart wrenching and helped overcame some of my wariness about touching a vampire. I moved my hand upwards, and gave his shoulder a small squeeze. He closed his eyes, took a long shuddering breath, and slowed his rocking. "Jet talk to me please. We're all worried about you." I said softly.

His voice was barely a whisper, "Why couldn't she love me Little Kat? I thought she was different. I did everything she wanted me to. I was willing to give up everything. But I wasn't good enough. I'm never good enough- not for anyone. Even you think so. And you're angry with me." His words were normal enough but his voice had a dreamy feel to it. I had a feeling he wasn't aware of his words or actions. At least he had recognized me but I wasn't good with these situations. I was worried he'd slip back into his vacant state again and dwelling on Rose or my 'anger' wouldn't help at all.

"I'm not angry. See I'm right here. Daniel said you were looking for me. Were you Jet?" I was gently running my fingers through his hair. It used to calm me down when mom did it to me as a child. Right now, Adrian reminded me of- a child- not the way he was acting but how vulnerable he was. People were still standing around. They were giving us space to talk. Everyone looked relieved that Adrian hadn't gone psycho on me. Some took the chance to leave now that I was doing OK.

He wouldn't open his eyes but he was shaking his head as he whispered back, "Katherine, my Little Kitty Kat, you know me don't you? You know my name?" His voice was full of desperation and sadness. There was something haunted about him, a definite shift from his usual sharp wit. It was as though something else had seized hold of him. He looked at me wearily his eyes still that scary hollow, "I can't be Jet right now. I'm tired of it- so very tired of everything." I gave him a small reassuring smile- he seemed to be more aware of things around him- he had stopped rocking.

"I know you, Adrian. It's all right. I'm here. How about I take you home now?" I whispered back as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. As bizarre as this situation was I couldn't help but notice the softness of his hair despite the hair gel.

"Are you going to leave me too? You did the other day," His eyes were big, sad, and pleading. His whisper held a desperate note as he went on, "don't leave me alone please- you're my only friend." The Alchemist in me was warring with the compassionate side of me. How could I not help him when he looked so broken?

I removed my hand from his hair and stood up- he followed my movement with his eyes. He looked distraught perhaps thinking I meant to leave him here. "Come on I'll take you home, and I wont leave," I gave him a reassuring smile and tugged on his hands until he slowly got up.

He was a bit unsteady so I let him lean on me. I guided him out of the room. He really was as vulnerable as a child right now- I could have left him on the edge a cliff and he would have blindly walked off it without questioning anything.

Daniel looked unhappy but worried, "Are you sure you'll be OK with him on your own? You both can stay here or I can come with you to make sure he behaves."

"Yeah, he's harmless now. He just needs to sleep this off. You'll need your rest for class tomorrow." I tried to reassure him- I seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. He didn't seem very reassured but he helped me walk Adrian to my car. Adrian clutched my arm the whole time and occasionally mumbled, "Kitty Kat" or "Don't leave." I eased him into the passenger seat and fastened the seat belt for him. If it wasn't for the state he was in I would be very upset at being called a 'kitty kat'!

"I'm sorry we had to ruin your night- you were obviously busy. You look really nice, Katie." Daniel was eyeing me a bit wistfully, from my makeup to my heels. I blushed and mumbled something about a friend's birthday party and hastily drove away from the college. Where to go with Adrian was the question now. I didn't have the energy to go all the way to the hills and I had promised to stay with him. At least until he fell asleep. I didn't want to do that in a house with two vampires. So do I take him to the hotel or to the house? I had been planning to stay at the hotel, it was only a few minutes away so I drove us there- I was running on adrenaline, and it would wear off soon.

Adrian didn't say anything during the drive just stared upwards at the stars. I didn't think he was really seeing them though. When we got to the hotel, I let him lean on me again as I guided him through the lobby, up the elevators and into my room. I sat him on my bed- he was too tall for the couch- and started to tug off his shoes and socks. He was mumbling again which worried me and he seemed warmer than usual. I turned up the air conditioner to cool him and brought a damp hand towel to wipe his face and wrists.

"Lie down Adrian, try to get comfortable and sleep." I gently pushed him down until he was flat on the bed- he looked anything but relaxed. I sat down near him and he grabbed at my hand startling me.

"Are you real? Are you really here? You look different Kat, is my mind playing tricks on me again?" His voice was raspy as if he'd been screaming for hours.

"I'm real Adrian and I'm here," Well my eyes were my natural brown instead of the blue he was used to seeing and I had enough makeup on my face for three people but that was beyond the point, "Close your eyes now," I urged him. He did but didn't let go of my hand. He looked so defenseless that I barely acknowledged the voice warning me of how I alone with a vampire- and that he had a grip on my hands.

I ran my fingers through his hair- and hummed softly until his breathing deepened. He looked more peaceful as his body relaxed into sleep. I was swaying from exhaustion by then. I slowly eased my hand out of his and collapsed on the couch without so much as taking off my heels or coat or makeup.


	32. Chapter 32 APOV

**APOV**

*Tuesday morning*

My eyes opened with a snap. I felt disoriented and confused. I closed my eyes again trying to reorient myself and then looked around to see where I was- this wasn't my bed at Clarence's house. It was dark but the light filtering in from the edges of the curtain indicated early morning. My throat was parched. I slowly got up to get some water when I saw her- _Katherine_. I tried to remember last night.I couldn't recall anything. How did I get here? Where was here? This wasn't her house- it felt like a hotel room! _Why would we be in a hotel room together?_ At least I'd woken up fully dressed this time. I was sure nothing taboo crossing had happened. How was it that every time I woke up near her my memory was blank?

The couch was small for her- she was curled on her side with her hands tucked under the cushion subbing as her pillow. Her high-heeled pumps were strewn on the ground near her feet, her trench coat was still on but she was shivering despite it- the room was rather chilly. Her hair was a tangled mess covering half her face and spread out over the cushion. Her makeup was smudged from sleep. Speaking of makeup, I'd never seen her wear black glittery eye shadow or such a bold red lip- she must have looked amazing last night. Right now, she looked very cold, uncomfortable and as if she was having a bad dream.

My last clear memory was of being at the entertainment room in Daniel's building watching some crappy movie called 'Beverly Hills Chihuahua'. I wasn't sure where Katherine entered the picture- especially dressed and made up the way she was. It wasn't like the guys to clubbing on a Monday- and it wasn't like Katherine to go clubbing ever. Things were always confusing and intriguing around her!

I got up and saw a mini fridge. It had the water I wanted. The drink felt good but watching Katherine on the couch made me feel bad. I carried her over to the bed- her trench coat was buttoned up. That couldn't be comfortable to sleep in. My plan was to help her out of it but seeing the dress under it made me freeze and take in a deep breath. It must have been mid thigh but had ridden upwards. It fitted her in a way that enhanced all the right things and the halter neck revealed a modest cleavage. She must have been a vision last night in those heels and this dress with the makeup still fresh. She looked so alluring lying on the bed that my imagination set off like the 4th of July fireworks. I hastily pushed those thoughts away and tucked the covers around her- all the way up to her chin.

I checked my watch it was 6.30 am. I looked around the room. It had a balcony with a view of the pool. I was still tired but I wanted to walk and shake off the lingering disorientation. And I also felt the need for some- maybe more than some- time away from Katherine. I put on my socks and shoes, took the key card from the console table near the door and left.

After a bit of walking and a few cigarettes, I had a small chat with Tina the receptionist. She was very happy to tell me- after a bit of flirting and some mild compulsion- that 'Ms. Bishop' had been staying at the hotel since Friday. As far as I knew Katherine's last name was Milburne not Bishop, _so which was her real name_? Also she'd been here since she found out Jill knew the location of her house.

I didn't know what Katherine was mixed up in but she certainly must be scared to not even go back home. No wonder I was left knocking on her door for over an hour yesterday. LA hadn't been as much fun knowing she was upset with me. I'd gone to her house yesterday determined to fix things with her.

Tina also felt the need to inform me- or rather whisper dramatically into my ears- that I wasn't her first 'guest'- entirely unsolicited information but very curious. Katherine wasn't the type for random flings so whom did she have over here? I went back to the room with a large steaming cup of coffee. She seemed like a morning person but I didn't want to face her when she was caffeine deprived.

When she didn't respond to my knocks I let myself in. She was soundly asleep. She looked warm and peaceful now. I placed the coffee on the nightstand and opened the curtains to let in more light. I also turned up the room temperature- it was chilly in here! I wouldn't mind more sleep and the bed was big enough for the both of us.

But I knew she wouldn't like that so I tried to make myself comfortable on the small couch after kicking off my socks and shoes. Instead of falling asleep I found myself watching her and her aura swirling around her- the yellow was as bright as ever, the purple streaks seemed to be a larger than before. I wanted to paint this mysterious girl with her curious aura- I was musing about this when she stirred and started to wake up.

"Morning sunshine," I called out. She bolted upright, eyes wide- so wide that I could barely distinguish between the black and the brown. Her hands clutched at the covers and her aura pulsed with terror. I tried to soothe her, "It's alright Little Kat. Not going to bite you, unless you're into that sort of thing." That was apparently the wrong thing to say since her aura was now overcome with terror. She looked at me horrified and recoiled backwards- _so not the reaction girls usually have to seeing me near their beds in the morning,_ I thought dryly.

It was almost déjà vu to our first meeting- but worse much much worse. I laid there on the couch trying to look as non-threatening as possible. She was visibly trying to calm herself without any luck. Her aura still flashed abject fear and wariness. She got off the bed on the side farthest to me, walked backwards towards the bathroom nearly tripping a few times and hastily locked the door behind her.

I was hurt by her reaction- she'd known me long enough to know I'd never do anything to harm her or anyone really. I was a love and peace sort of guy- her reaction to me was quite extreme. I didn't know what to do- leave or wait to talk to her? She brought me here. I didn't even know the circumstances under which it happened. The last I knew she had been upset with me and hadn't called me back. What were the chances of her talking to me again if she had reacted like that and I didn't even try to sort things out? I decided to wait five minutes. If she didn't come out then I'd leave. Five minutes later, she hadn't come out and I felt miserable.

"Katherine, will you please come out and talk to me? I brought you coffee- it's getting cold." I said softly and knocked on the bathroom door. I had a bad feeling she wouldn't respond and turned to put my shoes back on. I was pulling on my sock when the door opened- she came out half way, wrapped in a giant fluffy bath robe but otherwise looking the same and watched me for a bit.

"Will you talk to me now?" I asked gently, barely moving worried that I might send her into a bigger panic.

She nodded and walked towards the coffee, "Sorry about that, I forgot you were here. It took me by surprise."

"That's one hell of an understatement," I muttered.

She didn't respond, just took a long sip of her tepid coffee, "Thank you for the coffee." I shrugged still unsure of how to behave.

She sighed wearily, "Can you wait a bit more? I'd like to freshen up. You can order room service if you're hungry." I hadn't moved. I sat there with one sock on my feet and the other in my hand. I felt like I was around a skittish animal that might bolt at any moment.

"I can wait- want me to order something for you?" I was hungry my last meal had been a light lunch yesterday at Clarence's- Dorothy had made some super healthy food that tasted like grass.

"My usual- the kitchen will know it." She took the coffee and some clothes from the closet and vanished into the bathroom. Despite how confused and hurt I felt, I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement at her coffee addiction. W _ho takes their coffee to the shower?_

I must have been in one of my spirit induced crazy states last night since I didn't have a hangover. Usually those lasted a few minutes before I snapped out of it. If I couldn't remember most of the night then it must have been bad. I wondered what I had said or done- I'd been with the guys from Carlton and then somehow here. I tried to figure out how to explain it all and worried about whether I had flashed my fangs. If I had then I would have to call Keith to do damage control- something I did not relish doing.

When Katherine came out less than 15 minutes later, she was dressed demurely in black silk cigarette pants and a simple pale pink blouse and her slightly damp hair was in a loose low bun. She still looked exhausted and her blue eyes were puffy behind her glasses. _Wait blue eyes- weren't they brown a while ago?_

Everything about her was starting to perplex me. She had a hotel room under a different name, she used colored contacts, she didn't want people to know where she lived, the way she was dressed last night was so far out of her normal that there had to be something to that too. _Who was this girl?_ Despite these questions, I wasn't wary around her. I knew she was a nice person who often went out of her way to help people and had a hard time saying 'No' when anyone asked for help. Also nothing in her aura made me think she was a threat to me or Jill.

"Adrian?" I looked up at her. She was looking at me with _concern? wariness?_ I couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah," I realized I was still sitting in the same place with only one sock on.

"Do you want to freshen up before the food arrives?" I nodded, a shower and some hair gel would be good. I'd seen my hair in the lobby- it had made me want to hide. I was thankful Katherine had picked a hotel sensitive to the needs of handsome men like me.

When I came back into the room 40 minutes later, the food had just arrived and the bellhop was making stilted efforts to flirt with Katherine. Poor kid, even if she realized his intentions she was way out of his league. He stiffened on seeing me- making the same assumptions as Tina. Even Katherine's generous tip didn't cheer him up as he left. That was another thing I'd noticed about her- she always tipped well.

"Are you feeling better now?" She was looking at my freshly gelled and styled hair with amusement. The question surprised me- _she_ was the one who'd bolted terrified.

I gave her my trademark smirk, "Yeah, I'm as sexy and handsome as ever. The wonders of genetics and hair gel."

She rolled her eyes, "You gave us quite a scare last night- I'm glad you're back to yourself." She studied the food and made a face at my selection before going straight for the coffee.

I helped her move everything to the coffee table in front of the couch- especially since most of it was for me. I'd gotten two types of french toast (apple & berries with brie; BLT), spicy baked eggs (with crab and tomato-avocado salsa), and fresh squeezed OJ. I'd been worried I ordered too much because I'd been going crazy with Dorothy's healthy cooking. For once, I was happy that the portions were small. It had always annoyed me before, especially at royal functions. Katherine's usual was a small bowl of fruit and a large pot of coffee. I may have many questions about her but a few things were for sure- she had some crazy food issues, serious caffeine addiction and a dieting problem! I think I could have lasted longer without a drink or a smoke than she could without coffee.

"What happened last night? I have gaps in my memory when I'm around you in the mornings- are you drugging me Little Kat?" I pouted trying to make light of the situation.

I had expected a laugh instead she blushed- odd reaction, "I'm not sure what happened, Adrian. Daniel called me saying that you'd been acting erratically. The guys were wary and didn't know what to do."

I was annoyed now. I hadn't had a violent episode when in the throes of spirit but it was possible- spirit was unpredictable. Why would Daniel and his soccer friends call someone as fragile as Katherine when they were too scared to approach me? I didn't like the thought of her being in danger because of me, especially when _I_ was the potential danger. We were sitting across each other on the couch eating as we talked. Well I was eating- she was on her second cup of coffee already!

"Did they help bring me here?" I was genuinely curious about last night.

"No, Daniel offered but it was already past 1 and he had class today so I told him not to bother." That was late for her to have come pick me up. Given how she was dressed, she must have been on a date or something. Had she been with the other 'guest' that Tina mentioned? The thought unsettled me.

"But why did they call you, why not my sister or uncle or a doctor?" Not that any of the others would have been able to help me either.

She shrugged, "Daniel said you said my name in your rambles. What happened last night Adrian?"

I had asked for her? That was odd. I hoped she wouldn't read too much into it. How did I explain spirit- its miraculous abilities and the crushing price its users paid for it- to a human with no knowledge of vampires or their magic?

"I get a little unstable sometimes- drinking and smoking helps to keep it in check but I've been cutting back so I guess I had a bad episode." I told her honestly. She just looked at me with a cocked eyebrow- her expression left no doubt that she didn't believe me.

"It sounds like a neat way to justify your vices or rather addictions, Mr. Steele." She said flatly- still skeptical but also disapproving. Her use of Mr. Steele was a jab at me for insulting her intelligence. Before Palm Spring I'd used that purely to pick up women- something Katherine had put together and disapproved of- not that she'd said anything directly. I shrugged, she wasn't wrong that _was_ what it sounded like.

"Why would I make up a lie like that if it weren't true, Little Kat? I'm sorry you had to deal with me last night. It usually only lasts a few minutes and most people don't even notice it." Or they did notice and edged backwards until I returned to normal and pretended nothing had happened; or awkwardly tried to avoid eye contact with me and walked away.

"It wasn't a few minutes, Adrian. Daniel had been calling me for over two hours before I got to you." She wasn't being accusatory or angry- she was concerned. I was too- I'd never had an episode that long before. What if it kept getting longer and longer until one day I never snapped out of it? I would probably spend my days at an institution after that- the thought terrified me. Some of my thoughts must have leaked into my expression because Katherine touched my left wrist gently with her hand in a comforting way. I was startled- she was never one to initiate any sort of physical contact- unless it was a handshake.

"Don't look so worried, Adrian. Everything worked out last night."

I rubbed my forehead trying to remember anything at all from last night. "Yeah but I've never had an episode that bad before- what did you do to get me here?"

"We didn't strap you down to a table and roll you in if that's what you're asking. Daniel and I walked you to my car then I drove us here." She misunderstood my question but it was still relieving to know I hadn't been that unstable.

"No, I mean what did you say or do to me to get me to come with you? You said I was behaving erratically but I don't remember any of it- can you tell me what I was doing?" I sounded a bit desperate which I was. I needed to know how bad it had been. I didn't want to end up hurting anyone or myself but I knew these episodes would happen again because spirit wasn't something I could give up. The rush of it was more addictive than the strongest drugs I'd tried. She looked hesitant to start so I gave her a pleading look until she caved.

"I don't know what happened before I got there but when I did you were curled into yourself rocking back and forth, muttering nonstop under your breath. You didn't seem aware of things around you."

"So how'd you get through, Little Kat when those guys couldn't?"

"I don't think they really tried to be honest- you gave them a bad scare." She ate a piece of melon before continuing, "I just talked to you and you agreed to come with me." She shrugged as if it had been no big deal. She always did that I'd noticed- downplay her role and she tended to deflect or ignore compliments as if surprised that anyone noticed or appreciated her.

I smiled wryly, "I somehow don't think it was that simple, Little Kat. Especially considering how I scared those soccer players," She had helped me when she didn't have to and I was grateful, "Thank you for taking care of me again, I'm very fortunate to have a friend like you." I said it as sincerely as I could and as expected she looked away uncomfortably and tried to busy herself with the bowl of fruit.

Another thing occurred to me, "Why you brought me here and not to my uncle's house or yours?"

"I was too exhausted to drive up to the hills- and I didn't want to stay there. The hotel was closer than my house."

"Stay there- was I that unstable that you didn't want to leave me alone?" I asked with a hint of panic.

It didn't even occur to me to make my usual jokes about how she couldn't get enough of me or some such. She grimaced at my question and looked as uncomfortable as when I had thanked her, "Umm no, you only agreed to come with me if I stayed with you and I wouldn't have been comfortable at your uncle's place." Huh, why would I do that, I wondered? Now I really hoped she wouldn't read anything into it.

"Are you sure you didn't just want to wake up to some gorgeous eye candy, Little Kat?" I waggled my eyebrows.

She snorted, "Yes, I wanted to bring an unhinged person to my room and sleep uncomfortably on a couch just to see him in the morning." She still looked exhausted. She'd come to get me despite being upset over the Jill incident and clearly having other plans last night.

"But really I am grateful. You didn't have to help last night considering you were still mad at me about Friday. If there is ever anything I can do for you- just say the word and I'll be there." She looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher- a peek at her aura wasn't any use since it was a swirl of rapidly changing colors.

"I'm not mad anymore. I've just been really busy the last few days." _With a date if her clothes last night were any indication,_ I surprised myself with the tinge of bitterness in my thoughts.

She was quiet for a while, "Maybe you should talk to a professional about this problem. You're clearly worried about it."

I scowled, "I have a friend who has a similar problem, and she had to take anti-depressants. She was miserable the whole time. I can't do that Little Kat, I'm miserable enough already."

She sighed, "Don't take them then but talk to someone at least. Things worked out last night but what if you harm someone next time- can you live with that? What if you harm yourself- is that a risk you want to take? The responsible thing would be to find out what's wrong and get treated."

This was the first time she had ever told me to do anything or expressed an opinion on how I should do things. I knew she wasn't wrong but it wasn't something I could do. I needed spirit too badly. The only worthwhile things I'd done in my life had been due to spirit. If not for that, I didn't have much to offer the world.

"I'll think about it, Little Kat."

She looked at me a little sadly. We both knew I wouldn't be seeing a doctor any time soon. She sighed and went back to pushing her fruits around the bowl. She was lost in thought for a while before finally asking me, "Did you mean that offer to help?"

"One of my most sincere statements, Little Kat- what can I do for you?" I was curious about what she wanted to do to this time. She looked at the time it was close to 9 am. Then she eyed me carefully as if deciding something. She pushed away her fruit bowl- it was still half-full, and sipped on her third cup of coffee- well fourth counting the one I'd gotten her this morning. She brought out her laptop and looked through some things. When she finished she finally spoke.

"It's early yet. And you look like you need sleep." So I guess she didn't want my help after all.

"You look more exhausted then I feel. How about you get some rest… I'll take the bus."

"I was hoping you'd stay a while- the place doesn't open till 11 today. I don't want to waste time driving to the hills and back if I can help it." She looked at me again, "Sorry, you don't have plans today do you?"

"We have a family gathering in the evening. I'm free for whatever you have in mind till then." I said with a smirk- happy that I would be able to help her after all. She gave me a flat look and got busy with whatever she was working on. She said I could do anything I wanted to until it was time. Her choice of words certainly gave me a lot of ideas, none of which she'd approve of. Instead I laid on the bed and flipped through channels.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the ringing of a cell phone. It was Katherine's but she wasn't in the room. The caller ID said 'Player's Lounge' but I had a feeling this wasn't about the soccer or football players she knew. I looked up the name on my cell phone and to my utter surprise found that it was an upscale strip club in downtown Palm Springs. Not at all the kind of place I could imagine Katherine at- not unless she was throwing holy water on them. Then I remembered the way she was dressed last night and doubts crept in.

Katherine came back then, "Oh good you're awake. Give me some time to pack up and we can be on our way."

"Yeah, your phone woke me up. Are you moving back to the house now?" She checked her phone and looked thoughtful on seeing the caller.

"Hmmm I'm not sure yet- but I'm not staying here anymore. I have a call to make- be right back." The unsaid words were that it was because I knew where she lived now- her lack of trust in me rankled. Perhaps she was right not to since I intended to eavesdrop on her call.

She was in the bathroom and I strained to hear her through the door. It wasn't very thick and I couldn't hear the other side but it would have to do. She identified her herself as Clarissa Bishop. She said that it would be fine and that she would be there at 8 pm and thanked the person before hanging up. I hastily sat on the couch so she wouldn't be suspicious of me. Then I watched her pack with alarming efficiency- I had barely folded two of her blouses in an attempt to help by the time she was done with everything else.

"So what's next Little Kat?"

"Now, we sit in a car and watch people."

* * *

 _It's fun trying to figure out what Adrian might eat. Letting him order is like setting a kid loose in a candy store!_


	33. Chapter 33 APOV

**APOV**

*Tuesday morning*

Sitting in a car, watching people turned out to be a stake out a tattoo parlor at 11 am in the morning. Katherine had binoculars, a camera, and a notebook. I felt like a novice next to her. At least she'd let me control the radio for a change, and she bought me a very large cotton candy to keep me occupied. Something she regretted immensely since she eyed anything I touched and wiped the spot down immediately with a wet wipe.

"It's scary how prepared you are for this, Little Kat. Do you stalk people a lot?" I asked in an attempt to tease her.

She looked at me sideways, "No, I just like being prepared." I was focused on her aura so I knew she wasn't being completely honest.

"So what's here- why this place?" I asked her with a hint of boredom. _This_ wasn't what I thought I'd be doing with her- at least she hadn't taken me to church! A bunch of emotions passed through her aura while her face looked calm and thoughtful.

"They make special tattoos here." I quirked my eyebrows at her statement. "They're called steel and celestial. The steel ones are popular with athletes- it makes them faster and stronger while the celestial give a high so potent that 'it's like being out of this world'."

I hadn't heard of any tattoos that had special abilities except for the alchemist's golden lily- and this didn't seem like something they would do. What about these tattoos made her want to observe this place.

"Those celestials sound like my sort of thing. Do you want one? Am I here for moral and artistic support?" I teased. Despite her seriousness, a brief smile bloomed on her face but quickly vanished.

"The high wears off after a week or so and they're exorbitant- you wouldn't be able to afford it if you're down to smoking cheap cigarettes. No, I need you to be the distraction while I go check the back." She certainly surprised me often- this was no exception. _That_ had also not been what I thought I'd be doing with her. Honestly, I hadn't known what to expect when she asked for my help but this was beyond anything I would have imagined. A high school locker for a prank- cool. This- still cool but dangerous!

"So I'm the Wallace to your Veronica?" I asked sarcastically. She looked at me blankly as if I were speaking Greek- _oh wait, she actually knows Greek but not Veronica Mars. My Little Kat is a strange one! I'll have to get her to have a VM marathon with me someday._

I sighed and went for straightforwardness, "I'm happy to help you with a B&E but can you at least tell me why you want to take a risk like this? The guys running this place look like insane bikers."

"I watched a friend nearly die on Sunday from one of those tattoos. You remember Kristin?" I nodded. "She got a celestial and didn't react to it well. We took her to the hotel and I managed to break the tattoo- but it was a close call. What they're doing here is dangerous- it's hurting people."

"Call the police then, have them raid it." I was being the logical one in a conversation with her- this was a first. "How did you break down a tattoo?"

"No one believed Trey when he called the police last year. They couldn't find any illegal substances in the parlor. Breaking the tattoo was pure luck- I had an ointment that worked." She'd never mentioned the footballer by name before I only knew who he was because of Jill. And I knew from her aura that she wasn't being honest again- if there was an 'ointment' to break tattoos, it'd be breaking news and people would be clamoring to get their hands on it.

"So what makes you think you'll find something they didn't? Was this Trey's idea because he's bitter about not making quarterback this year- I heard about that from Jill." I asked cautiously.

"Trey doesn't know about this- and I don't intend to tell him either. The demand is high so they only see people with bookings. Julia says a student from Amberwood has one today so the materials _will_ be here- and I intend to find out what they are."

"This is dangerous and foolish! Let me come with you at least." I could use compulsion to get us out if need be.

"No, I need you to go in the front and distract them- I'm sure you'll think of something." Her confidence in me wasn't very comforting at the moment. I still thought it was a stupid idea but I had promised to help her and I would.

Her opportunity came not long after that when one of the bikers went out for a smoke from the back door. Katherine darted to it- the door was locked but she somehow had it open in under 20 seconds and was inside. _Even I couldn't break locks that fast!_ I went into the parlor from the front and talked to the guy about getting a special tattoo. He never admitted to making them but I told him I had been referred by my friend about the metallic tattoos with bonus effects. He still didn't admit anything but claimed the ink might be difficult to procure. He was curious about the design I had in mind. I kept him busy with a long description of the craziest tattoo I could imagine.

 _Can you draw a skeleton riding a motorcycle with flames coming out of it? And I want a pirate hat on the skeleton. And a parrot on his shoulder. A skeleton parrot. Or maybe a ninja skeleton parrot? No, that would be overkill. But it'd be cool if the biker skeleton could be shooting some ninja throwing stars. That are on fire._

This went on for about 5 minutes. He began to look skeptical about my idea of adding flaming shuriken. His aura started to show less annoyance and more suspicion. I could hear soft sounds from the back thanks to my vampire hearing so I knew Katherine was still in there. I was about to use compulsion on the guy to keep him here when I heard the back door rattle. I hoped Katherine was done or she'd be caught pretty soon.

The guy who'd gone for the smoke soon came though the front annoyed over the backdoor being locked from the inside. I had to make sure Katherine was out so pretended to slip while walking out and caused a shelf to topple over distracting the guys for a few more moments. When I heard a door open in the back, I hastily left the shop with a relieved sigh.

Katherine was near the car when I got there. She was hyperventilating and close to attracting attention of the tattooists that were still trying to locate the person who'd broken in. I turned her blocking her from view of the men and she nearly jumped, "Relax, it's me Little Kat." My voice was surprisingly calm considering how worried I'd been about her, "Just get in the car, and don't look back."

She was clearly rattled by the experience- that relieved me. If she hadn't been then I'd begin to worry that she was a spy or something with all her aliases and hiding. Still her fear right now was a paltry thing compared to her reaction to me this morning, which annoyed me enormously. She was more scared of finding me in her room than of two scary looking bikers!

"So did you find what you were looking for?" I asked brusquely.

"I think so." She seemed unsettled and didn't notice my tone. That was probably a good thing- I didn't want her to cut me out of whatever she was doing if she was going to pull more crazy stunts like that.

"What will you do now?" I asked curious

"Run some tests to determine what they are." She seemed to be responding on autopilot because she bit her lip when she realized what she'd said. I wasn't supposed to know about the tests she planned to run.

Perhaps she thought she sounded nerdy- she'd made it sound like chemistry experiments was an everyday thing to do. She was reluctant to take me along with her considering her earlier lapse but I managed to convince her- without compulsion- to let me watch her play mad scientist. Things in Palm Springs were much less boring around her!


	34. Chapter 34 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Tuesday afternoon*

What I found at Nevermore shocked me. I thought I'd find steroids and drugs but blood- more specifically vampire blood wasn't what I'd expected. The purpose of the alchemists was to protect humans from vampires- Nevermore had crossed a line that we worked hard to maintain. Some of the other compounds I'd taken also looked like alchemist formulas. I was more worried about the blood though. The two men running the shop weren't harvesting it themselves or they would have recognized Adrian for what he was. That made me feel guilty- I hadn't considered that he might be in danger when I sent him in.

Who was supplying them- was it Keith as I theorized? He might be the source of the other compounds as well. If so, how was Keith getting vampire blood? Did he get it from LA or were the vampires in Palm Springs complicit in the business? Keith drove Adrian to LA once or twice a week- how did Adrian afford all the partying on his meager allowance? Keith also visited Clarence a few times a week but the old Moroi didn't need the money so what could he possibly get out of this?

I would have to keep an eye on Keith to see if he would be contacted by the people from Nevermore. I wanted to test the other compounds back at the house- when Adrian found out about this he insisted on coming along. He had seemed genuinely concerned when I told him about Kristin and had helped me break in- he wouldn't have done that if he was supplying them with his blood- or so I reasoned.

Regardless of my concerns, I had agreed to let Adrian come along and even gave in to his demands that I take him somewhere he could buy swimming trunks before heading to the house. I didn't know how he was planning to swim considering it was just past 1 pm and the sun was bright enough to cause him discomfort- but stopping Adrian from non-life-threatening idiocies wasn't a part of my agenda.

Adrian also offered to buy us lunch, which on his budget meant greasy fast food. I offered to feed him instead since he would be my 'guest' and unsurprisingly he still wanted to eat either a burger or a pizza. I settled on Italian and ordered a large thin crust prosciutto pizza with extra onions, black olives and cheese for him and a grilled calamari, scallops and shrimp salad for me along with a range of antipasti. It took me over 15 minutes to do that since Adrian kept distracting me by asking for my opinion on which swimming trunk made him look the sexiest- _and I thought shopping with girls was torture!_

I was starting to wonder if he enjoyed making me uncomfortable- _this wasn't what alchemists meant when they called vampires evil was it?_ I was going to have nightmares about this for weeks! I tried desperately to remind myself that he was an unnatural creature of the night. Unfortunately, for me he was a very attractive unnatural creature that looked particularly good semi naked- and I found myself 'loaning' him the money to buy the attention grabbing flaming red trunks he finally settled on.

My cheeks were flaming red as well by the time we finally left after half an hour. Adrian smirked gleefully throughout the drive. Occasionally he would pout about my refusal to try out some of the swimsuits- strips of cloth rather- that he picked out for me. Why I had agreed to let him tag along?! For an uncomfortable moment I thought he might be have used compulsion on me but I didn't think that was true.

Once home Adrian insisted on taking a swim. I removed the tarp from the pool while he changed in the bedroom downstairs. I thought he was kidding about jumping into the pool but I underestimated his childishness, which was as frustrating as it was endearing. _Wait no! I couldn't think of a vampire as endearing- he was not endearing!_ I needed to focus on Zoe and getting Keith out of her life. Adrian continued to frolic in the pool without worry. I had a bad feeling I would be nursing his sunburn before taking him back to Clarence's.

The food hadn't arrived, so I went into the study and did quick check on the cameras at Keith's house. He _had_ gotten a call sometime after my break in at Nevermore. Keith had been livid about the loss of the materials and was particularly interested to know what the person who broke in looked like. He seemed relieved to know it was a brunette but frowned on hearing the lock at the back had been melted. There was no mention of the customer present in the store fortunately.

Keith informed the caller that he could get more materials but it would take time and cost double because he couldn't trust them if their security was that weak. He had called Zoe immediately after that to find out where she had been and seemed relieved to hear she was in school. He warned her to stay wary and be on alert around the vampires. Sometime after that he left his apartment and based on the tracker in his car he was headed towards the hills. If I had to guess, I would say towards Clarence's house. So my hunch was correct- Keith was involved with supplying Nevermore with vampire blood and possibly alchemist compounds.

Checking on Keith had taken less than 10 minutes. I locked the door to the study before going down to make sure Adrian didn't get too delirious in the sun and pass out. _So I guess it **was** a part of my agenda to save him from his own foolishness_ , I sighed. Adrian was lounging on a chair in the covered patio when I got there with a jug of lemonade. I was surprised to see he was being responsible until I saw him drinking from his flask.

"I thought you went to change! What's the point of having a pool if you never use it, Little Kat?"

"The sun is too harsh right now- I usually swim in the mornings or evenings." I took a seat across from him trying to avoid staring at his chest and dripping hair, "Besides the food is almost here and I still have a lot to do after that."

"Tut tut- you're always all work and no play. Come on, live a little- enjoy yourself for a bit. You can go back to being a responsible workaholic after lunch." He looked happy in the shade as he poured some lemonade for himself. From his smirk, I could tell he knew I was trying to avoid staring at him- _stupid arrogant vampire!_ Luckily, I was saved from having to respond by his ringing phone which was still inside the house. He went into the bedroom through the sliding doors he'd left open when running into the pool.

He came back still on the phone, he seemed annoyed, "Yeah whatever Keith, it's not really your business." He paused a bit, "Fine it is your business, and I don't know," another pause, "Tomorrow?" pause, "I don't know yet," pause, "What time?" pause, "I'll think about it, Keith," and he hung up.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had hoped Adrian wasn't involved- but why else would Keith be calling him? And why had Adrian helped me earlier? I was trying to think things through but something didn't add up.

"Hey you alright, Little Kat, you look… confused," He came closer and placed his phone on the small table near where I was sitting. I managed a half smile, "Yeah just thinking things through- or perhaps over thinking them."

He got a mischievous look in his eye, "I have just the solution for that!", and before I knew what was happening Adrian had pulled me to him and jumped backward into the pool taking me along as well. I came back up spluttering since I'd swallowed water mid scream when going into the pool. Adrian was laughing like a maniac. I swam towards the shallower end fuming but Adrian got to me before I could get far, blocking me from getting out.

"This would have been easier if you'd just changed to swim with me you know." He looked so smug I could have punched him. I glared at him instead- why did I even invite him here? He was standing waist deep in water looking like temptation personified as he blocked my exit. It made me glare harder at him.

"Don't look so angry, all you do is work and study- and now you go on crazy B&Es- true or false?"

I was still glaring at him. "True- though I'm done with the B&Es now," I grumbled.

He grinned toothily, "I can see how stressed and exhausted you are, Kat, so if you won't take a break then I have to make sure you do. That's what friends do. You're welcome!"

I looked away from him- there was no point being upset now that I was already drenched. This was Adrian and he wouldn't change- _but did I want him to change?_ I shook that thought away and focused on why I was friends with him- for Zoe. Until Zoe was safe, I had to get along with him.

Thinking of Zoe jerked me out of my thoughts- I hoped my colored contacts had stayed in place and that my tattoo was still covered. But if they had been visible Adrian would have reacted to it by now. I looked towards Adrian only to find him staring slack jawed at me. I had a moment of panic until I saw what he was looking at. This time I did punch him, "Adrian! Stop staring!" I pushed him backwards into the water, climbed out of the pool and dashed to the bedroom through the still open door.

I found a towel in the bathroom, wrapped it around myself, and headed upstairs to change. I had definitely chosen the wrong day to wear a thin blouse. It didn't help that my beige bra was fairly thin so had gone translucent too- damn that shopping trip to La Perla! I had been practically topless in front of Adrian Ivashkov- playboy extraordinaire. He was probably comparing me to the numerous Moroi girls that he'd been with or worse to Rose's sexy curves. I cringed inwardly feeling fat, inadequate, and embarrassed.

I came back down some time later dressed in a very concealing dark blue shift dress and dark tights. I'd taken my contacts off and reapplied makeup over my tattoo. I figured the risk of Adrian knowing my real eye color was less than getting an eye infection. The alchemist tattoo would protect me but the small swim had given me red eyes and I didn't want to be uncomfortable later at the Player's Lounge.

I walked out to the patio with the intent to admonish Adrian- but I stopped on seeing him. He was standing just under the shade of the patio running his hands through his hair and trying to light a cigarette with shaking hands. So I wasn't the only one rattled- but had I really been that bad looking that he was so shaken up? Regardless, it had been an honest mistake and there was no unseeing anything. I decided to settle for a threat instead. I hoped I could pull it off- I wasn't good at being intimidating.

I walked out to where he was standing. His face was completely expressionless. I took a step forward so I was standing inches from him. I set my face into a neutral alchemist mask and looked straight into his eyes, "This did not happen- mention any of this anywhere and I will shave your hair off." He gulped, "Do you understand me?" He nodded, as I knew he would. He loved his hair- he checked it out even more than he did girls. He released a long breath as I stepped away from him and finally managed to light his cigarette.

I sat back on the chair I was in before the swimming pool incident and took a sip of my lemonade trying to hide my nervousness. Despite the calmness of my threat, it hadn't been easy standing that close to a dripping semi-naked Adrian. He may not talk about the incident again but I was still flustered by it. I decided to change the topic and get back into mission mode.

"So is Keith the one that drives you to LA?" Adrian looked at me curiously, "I overheard your conversation earlier."

Adrian cleared his throat before answering me, "Yeah, that's him." He took the extra towel I'd brought, sat down across me, and started to wipe his chest and hair. I didn't think he was trying to make me uncomfortable now. Sadly for me, he looked good doing pretty much anything- I tried to not stare at him again.

"Are you going to LA tomorrow then?" Before he could answer, the bell rang. The food had arrived. I went to get it while Adrian finished smoking.

I brought the food and plates out to the patio and settled down to eat. Unfortunately, Adrian was very comfortable with his body and was still dressed in just those swimming shorts. Asking him to wear clothes would lead to a snappy retort about being too hot for me to handle so I stayed quiet. Seeing his chest, his sparkling eyes and perfect body combined with the pool incident made me lose my appetite. I nibbled at the salad and ate a few pieces of seafood but mostly pushed the leaves around on the plate.

"Don't you like you the salad? You can have some of the pizza if you want- it's really good." Adrian was looking at me with concern now. The pizza was laden with cheese and high calorie meat. I definitely didn't want any of that.

"No, I'm just not that hungry. Do you mind if I begin on the tests I wanted to run?"

"Not at all, are you going to do them here?" He looked excited.

"No, up on the veranda."

"Oh," His face fell, "I wanted to watch you in action. Will you let me come upstairs if I behave?" He looked at me with his puppy-eyed look, the one that had gotten me to buy him swim trunks.

I sighed, "Ok, but you can't disturb me."

"Can I bring my pizza with me?" I rubbed my forehead with my palm, "Yes, Adrian but please don't make a mess- I don't want ants everywhere." He grinned and gathered his food.

"Umm Adrian, aren't you going to change?" Nooo! I shouldn't have asked that- he was going to go all cocky on me now.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Why Little Kat, is my sexiness bothering you?" _Exactly as predicted!_ He wasn't wrong- he was likely to distract me if he sat around looking like _that._ Still I wasn't going to let him know I was affected.

I scoffed at his quip, which made him grin. "Well the day's hot and you don't mind so I think I'll stay like this a while longer."

I shot him a glare and continued upwards. He followed as he chuckled at my expense.


	35. Chapter 35 APOV

**APOV**

*Tuesday late afternoon*

Her veranda was interesting but I should have expected that. Katherine surprised me all the time- quite a feat for a socially challenged geeky girl who dressed so conservatively. There were jars of plant stuff on a shelf and a box of odd-looking amulets. In another box, she had some pills and powders that looked a lot like drugs. That gave me pause- why would she have _those_ with her. There was a table in the middle with what looked like a complicated chemistry set. After I was done walking around and taking it all in, I sat on a comfy wooden reclining chair and ate.

I had so many questions for her but I didn't know where to begin. She had been scary as hell when she threatened to shave my hair. I didn't want to bring that side of her out again by disturbing her. I had a few hours until Jill's feeding so I settled back and watched her and her aura. I had no idea what she was doing, but she looked so focused with her precise and efficient movements that it was fascinating.

"Adrian, let me know when it's time for your family meeting- I'll drive you back." I wanted to see Jill but I was curious about what she was doing. I was also very curious about her- her alias, her constantly changing eye color, her mysterious meeting at a strip club among other things.

"So eager to be rid of me Little Kat?" She gave me a smile and went back to working.

Besides drinking and art, Katherine had been the best distraction from Rose I'd had so far. I was tired of being in that in between place- I couldn't forget Rose and the dreams I'd had about my life with her but I couldn't go back fully to my partying days when I had been numb enough for meaningless sex with easy girls. Now I craved intimacy, warmth and snuggling in the morning with breakfast in bed and all that other stuff couples did. I wanted it with someone who knew more about me than my dance floor moves, someone whom I could wake up next to and feel loved by. I couldn't help but be bitter towards Rose for making me want things I couldn't have- no one cared enough about me to want to get to know me. If they did then I didn't think I'd be able to trust them again thanks to the shitty way Rose had broken my heart.

But hanging out with Katherine stopped me from those thoughts. I'd been with her since I woke up this morning but I hadn't been bored or lost in thoughts of Rose so far. I never knew what Katherine would do. I had been sure she would kick me out after the pool incident. I'd seen breasts before obviously- but I hadn't been able to stop ogling hers. They'd been nice looking- like a nice handful. If only she ate a bit more, they'd be bigger and nicer. I figured it was safer _not_ saying that to her. What had been surprising was that thin lacy bra she'd been wearing under her conservative shirt- that thing had just been sexy! _Ugh- she's human! Stop thinking about her like that!_ I would have pegged her as someone who wore those bras that covered everything and looked boring as hell. Not that Katherine didn't have good taste but I had just expected her lingerie choices to be as tame as her usual clothing style.

Even more impressive had been her assertiveness when she confronted me- not a side I'd seen before. I had been quite turned on by it. She'd stood so close to me while images from the pool floated across my mind... it had been hard to concentrate. Then she threatened my hair and looked so intense that I couldn't help but shiver- thoughts of Katherine were going to be permanently associated with my hair being shorn off! I didn't know whether to be happy that I was now motivated to stop thinking of her naked or be unhappy that I was starting to wonder if bald was a look I could pull off.

I realized that I'd been lost in thought when I got a text from Jill around four. I opened it to see a picture message- it was of Laurel looking horrified. Her shiny long red locks that she liked to flick over her shoulders now hung limply looking like it was coated in grease- the usual vibrant red color was a now tinted a sickening greenish-yellow and her extensions were falling off in clumps. Her skin looked white and scaly. The effect was like some ghastly sick mermaid. There was also a text: _Laurel has been washing her hair furiously with different shampoos and even scalding hot water but nothing seems to work! And she's been trying all kinds of scrubs and cleansers for her skin- again nothing works! :D - Jill_

Wow, that was much more impressive than any of the pranks I had ever pulled off! "Come see this, Little Kat!" I held out my phone to her. She smiled when she saw it, "Told you it'd be worth it"

"How long will this last though?" I felt a twinge of sympathy for Laurel but then I remembered how miserable Jill had been because of her and the feeling receded. I wondered what else Katherine could do. If only I'd known her in school we would have played the best pranks!

"Depends on how long she washes her hair- the water will fuel the reaction so maybe two weeks or maybe more. As for her skin- it will wear off in a few days if she stops applying products- especially her moisturizer. The more stuff she uses the worse it will get. But she won't have to wait that long for her problems to go away."

Water and products would make things worse? That was ingenious and evil, so amazingly evil! Wow, I _had_ underestimated her abilities. I wished I could use some of this stuff on Rose. Viscous thought, but pettiness was all I could resort to after my failed attempts to forget her.

"I'm impressed- you _are_ a Genius Mad Scientist! But how will her problems go away before that?" I had horrifying images of all her hair falling off slowly- no hair, no more problems, and her face looking sickly dry for life. Seeing the state Laurel was in, it wasn't unbelievable. Katherine sure could be scary!

"She'll hear about my astounding skill in chemistry in a few days and beg me to help her. I'll leave the decision to help and the antidotes with you though." She smirked, gave me two small vials from a shelf nearby, and added, "Now put on some clothes and get me a soda on the way back or I'll use the remnants of the Laurel potion on your hair."

I scowled playfully, "I already have the antidote, but _anything_ for the Genius Mad Scientist who pulled off an incredible prank."

I changed into my clothes but left my shirt unbuttoned to tease her and went back up with sodas for us. She was hastily placing some things back into her bag, so I assumed she was done with the science. "Find anything interesting? Any sign of drugs or steroids?"

"No, I still have to wait for the reactions to finish and then analyze the results- it'll take some more time." She was checking something on her laptop now. I couldn't see the screen from my seat- but it was upsetting her.

"Do you mind if I hang out here with you longer?"

She looked at me distractedly and nodded. A hint of the terror from the morning flashed through her aura again as she looked at the screen in front of her. I didn't know what it was about but I didn't want to startle her again. This morning had been enough. I sent Jill a text saying I would see her another time and wouldn't be back in time for the feeding. She responded with a ':(' but understood my reasons without me having to tell her- benefits of the bond.

I observed Katherine for a long time before finally asking, "So we can talk now?" I wanted some answers.

"We've been talking for a while now, Adrian." She said distractedly still busy with her laptop as she chewed on her bottom lip. Her aura still flared with fear, anger, and a lot of concern.

"I meant more like we can play 21 questions."

She frowned still lost in whatever was happening on her laptop. "I've never heard of it before- how is it played?" She finally closed her laptop. It wasn't just her aura now her face looked alarmed and upset. I could hear her erratic heartbeat too.

I had just explained the game to her when she suddenly asked me. "Does your friend Keith know about me? Is there any chance you were followed when you came here yesterday?" Strange questions- I didn't even remember telling her I had been here.

"Keith isn't really a friend- I just get a ride from him when he goes to LA. And no, I wasn't followed- my ex was… is a bodyguard of sorts. I picked up a few things from her."

"Rose?"

"Yes." She nodded absently but relaxed after that and came to sit on the recliner near me. She was still thinking things over.

"I need coffee," She mumbled as she took a sip of the soda. She looked exhausted.

"Maybe what you need is some rest instead, Kat."

She smiled wryly, "Too much to do still."

I decided to take a risk. "Like your meeting at the Player's Lounge tonight?" She looked at me sharply with narrowed eyes and I hastily pulled spirit into me thankful for my soberness. "I overheard your conversation in the morning and saw the caller ID."

"Yes, one of the things I need to do today." She admitted reluctantly still frowning at my lack of regard for her privacy. She was being honest- good start.

"Why do you have drugs on your veranda?"

She thought about it for a bit. "I got it when I was at the apartment of someone I know." She was still being honest- though I couldn't imagine Katherine just accepting drugs from someone.

"What will you do with it?" I really wanted to sample some of them- it'd been a while since I tried something stronger than alcohol, marijuana, and E.

"Destroy them- and no you can't convince me to give them to you." She gave me a disapproving frown- clearly having guessed why I'd asked. I guess I had that coming. I could compel her to give them to me but I didn't want to do that.

"What's with all the charms and amulets and handicraft projects- are you like a witch or a shaman."

She grimaced, "Magic is just unnatural and wrong." She shook herself and added, "Not that it's even possible for humans but I just don't think people are meant to have that kind of power. These amulets are part of my work for Ms. T- she wanted reports on how it felt to produce them."

"So how did it feel?" Her professor certainly gave her strange things to do.

"Mostly just tiring because everything had to be done exactly so and I had to say fairly stupid 'incantations' during different stages." She walked over to a box and pulled one out. "Here you can keep this one- it's supposed to produce fire- useful for a smoker such as yourself."

I took it from her- it was a small pouch on a thin leather cord. It looked cool. I could wear this. "Thanks Kat, never been gifted with magic before." We both chuckled- humans using magic who'd ever heard of such a thing!

"So are you going to LA tomorrow?"

"I don't know Keith did call but I haven't decided yet."

"Do you play 21 questions with Keith to pass the time too?"

I grinned, "We aren't really playing that right now. And no, I usually fall asleep the whole drive- I guess it's because of how boring Keith is but I wouldn't play with him even if I were awake." Something shifted in her aura and it was suddenly flooded with concern.

"But what would you do if you weren't asleep?"

"I don't know- probably listen to music on my iPod or sketch. But it's never happened so far- I'm out like a light in minutes every time- you have no idea how boring this guy is!" Her aura was still radiating concern. I had a feeling it was for me but couldn't fathom why. She was lost in thought for a bit so I took the chance to ask another thing I really wanted to know.

"Your eyes- this is your natural color isn't it?"

"Yes." She replied absently.

"Are you really a brunette?"

"No." She admitted reluctantly. I tried to imagine her with different hair colors. It tickled something in my memory but I couldn't place it.

"Is Katherine really your name?"

"Yes." She looked puzzled by the question but her aura said she wasn't lying.

"How are you so crazy intelligent?"

"I don't know, I read a lot." She shrugged and a small blush appeared on her cheeks at the compliment.

"What about all the languages you speak."

"Language is easy once you nail the grammar rules and pick up some vocabulary." I shook my head in amazement, _sure wasn't how it felt when **I** tried to learn Spanish or French. _

"How have you traveled so much?"

"My father used to take me on his work trips."

"And what is it that he does?"

"He is a Fixer of sorts- I can't really explain more than that." She said reluctantly.

"Like Ray Donovan?"

"I'm not familiar with that name." She looked confused. I shouldn't have even asked but that's the first thing I thought of when I heard 'Fixer'.

"Its a TV show. This guy Ray makes problems go away for influential people in Hollywood. Hide evidence, negotiate deals, bribe people, cover things up, stuff like that." I explained and showed her a poster of the show.

"Something like that but my father doesn't look that ruggedly handsome in a suit." She sounded admiring- too admiring. I hastily took my phone away. So she was into the scruffy, hunky sort of men. I guess Daniel had a chance with her then. And her dad being a Fixer explained quite a bit about why she was so insistent about her privacy and so scary.

"Are you sure you aren't a member of some secret spy agency?" I was teasing her but all her aliases, disguises, skills would make sense if she was a spy- not to mention it'd be really cool.

"No, but that is a ridiculous question!" She laughed and I grinned. Her aura was fuzzy making me unable to determine if she was lying or not- but that was ridiculous of course she wasn't a spy!

"Why are you being so honest with me right now?" For a guarded person like Kat this wasn't usual.

"I don't know- I'm tired and not thinking straight I guess. Or perhaps I feel guilty and answering some questions feels fair." She bit her lower lip after she said it. I recognized her expression- she'd said more than she meant to.

"Oh, what is that you're guilty about that makes you want to answer my questions?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow _really_ interested now.

She grimaced and thought for a quite a bit before answering. "So the last time you were here- you woke up with a head injury... you... umm... didn't fall- I pushed you." _That_ made me sit up.

"And why would you want to mess with the perfection that is me?" I asked with mock seriousness. That had been painful- but knowing her, I had probably done something to deserve it.

"Well- I didn't know you that well then. You weren't in the right mental state and were standing in my house in your boxers, confusing me for your ex and mumbling about wanting to make green eyed babies- can you blame me for panicking?" She said very reluctantly. Clearly this hadn't been something she wanted to tell me.

I choked on my soda and coughed badly. _I'd said what? This was just embarrassing!_ I thought the memory of that day couldn't get worse- again she had surprised me. I had deserved that push for my stupidity. I hadn't been saying things like that to those Moroi girls in LA, had I? _With how wasted I got when in LA, it wouldn't be impossible_ , I thought wryly _but at least the girls I spent time with were often as wasted- unlike sober Kat with her almost perfect memory!_

She was looking down not meeting my eyes. What I had mistaken for guilt was apparently suppressed mirth. She was struggling not to laugh and it had turned her cheeks a pretty pink. I must have looked comically incredulous because she burst out laughing the moment she looked back at me. I shrugged sheepishly and laughed as well. What else was there to do?

She'd seen me at my worst twice now and she was still talking to me. I didn't think I'd find a better friend. Just then my phone pinged- it was a text from Jill saying that Clarence's son had arrived towards the end of the feeding and intended to live in Palm Springs for a while. She had even attached a covert picture as if I hadn't seen his pictures around the house or that I wouldn't see him when I went back later.

Katherine looked at the time and frowned. "I have a meeting in 2 hours. I'll need time to prepare for it. Can you go back on your own this time?"

I was still extraordinarily curious about this 'meeting' of hers but I knew I wouldn't get straight answers if I asked. Knowing her it was probably something to help someone. I couldn't imagine her at a strip club otherwise. Her aura showed she was agitated about it. I hoped she wasn't going to do something foolish like this morning on her own.

"Of course, Little Kat." She walked me downstairs, packed up the remaining food for me- there was still quite a bit left and walked me to the door. Her aura was an anxious mess when I left her at the door and walked to the bus stop.

I was sorely tempted to disguise myself with spirit and go to her meeting place tonight- but I couldn't. It would be entertaining for sure- I hadn't been to a strip club in ages and it would let me look out for her. But Jill's text about Lee was still on my mind. I was living in his father's house, it would only be polite of me to go introduce myself and talk to him. I didn't want Lee to feel like I was taking advantage of Clarence after all.

As I waited for the bus, I realized I'd forgotten to ask what she did with all the sketches I'd given her. I hadn't seen any on her walls. I hoped she hadn't thrown them away or tossed them in a dusty corner and forgotten about them. I liked the thought that someone besides Jill appreciated them.


	36. Chapter 36 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Tuesday night*

I was still wondering about my decision to be so honest with Adrian earlier today. I felt guilty but not over having caused his head injury. I'd been raised to think Moroi were evil and uncaring, only slightly more tamed than the Strigoi. I'd realized a while ago that not all of what I'd been taught was true- at least not _all_ Moroi were like that. I liked Adrian- he was kind, caring, passionate, witty, generous, and remarkably thoughtful. Of course, he hid all of it under a thick mask of sarcasm and indifference. He also had a cynical side but that wasn't surprising considering how deeply he'd been hurt by his breakup with Rose and what he considered his 'exile' to Palm Springs (according to what he told Eddie at one of Jill's feeding).

The thing that had me feeling guilty was that he'd been very genuine with me- the only lies he'd told me were those needed as a part of his cover for Jill's safety. He considered me a friend and I'd been thinking of him as a necessity to accomplish a mission. My father had never encouraged friendships since he considered them a waste of time. His sole criterion for associating with anyone was the degree of his or her usefulness to him. It was something I had seen a lot among the alchemists, along with backstabbing and calculation. I had seen it in Sebastian too- it had been a part of what ended things between us.

I had never wanted to be one of those people, and yet I had become one inadvertently in order to protect Zoe. I had to believe the ends justified the means or I'd have a hard time facing the fact that I was using so many people. It was even more difficult when I was lying constantly to people I liked- including a certain blood-sucking irreverent royal playboy. One day I would fix it but for now, I had to focus on Zoe and on getting her away from Keith. I pushed away all my guilt and self-loathing aside to concentrate on the problem at hand.

Analysis of the compounds from Nevermore proved my hunch correct. they were using alchemist formulas. Everything had taken longer to do because I'd been distracted by Adrian and I'd nearly lost track of time talking to him again. Still I had managed it all with enough time to prepare for my waitress gig.

I had tested the blood when Adrian had gone to get dressed. I had been correct again it _was_ Moroi blood. I hadn't been able to figure out what one vial contained- it was a silvery translucent liquid. However, seeing the video from Clarence's study had cleared that mystery too- vampire saliva which was apparently the high inducing compound in the celestials.

After the call from Nevermore, Keith had gone to Clarence's and had talked him into giving him blood and saliva. I felt bad for the old Moroi- he thought he was giving it to heal people and in return for this, Keith promised to continue looking into the vampire hunters and his niece's death. Keith, I knew, was despicable but this was extreme- to play on an old man's emotions like that! I was also shocked at how casually he was breaking alchemist taboos for profit- he always seemed zealous about his profession in front of our superiors. But then with the training we received, one could never truly know another alchemist?

Adrian hadn't been far off- in a sense we were like super secret spies- trained to lie, manipulate and obfuscate. Alchemists were united against the vampires, yet among ourselves we were all ambitious and self-serving- within the confines of group loyalty and a strict hierarchy of control. Or at least that is what I had come to conclude.

When Adrian told me that he was practically unconscious during the drives to and from LA so much had suddenly made sense. Nevermore had been making special tattoos since last year. Adrian moving into Clarence's must have messed with Keith's blood collection. No wonder, he disliked Adrian.

At some point Keith had decided to use Adrian's presence and boredom to his advantage by drugging him for his blood. This must be why Adrian always came back so tired from LA. It also explained why Keith constantly wrote negative reports exaggerating Adrian's partying- so that he had a scapegoat if the blood business was ever discovered. Who better to take the fall than the disowned party boy selling his blood for money? The alchemist would buy it hook line and sinker- they were always eager to believe the worst of the 'unnatural creatures of the night'.

Keith was getting blood and saliva from two different vampires. Was he only selling it to Nevermore? I didn't know but what I had found out was enough to get him removed from Palm Springs- perhaps even get him sent to a re-education center. Unsurprisingly, Keith had made a call for a meeting at the Gentlemen's club for 9 pm. It was a smart move since there were no cameras inside and the club didn't allow people to take pictures either.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the type of camera I needed to get proof at my shift tonight. Would just pictures be enough though? In a picture, they could be exchanging anything- I would need physical evidence to corroborate it too. One thing at a time though. First, I needed to establish that the exchanges occurred at the Player's Lounge. Then I'd meet with Agent Wallace again to get the correct type of camera. Then I'd make sure Keith was caught with enough contraband to be sent far away from Zoe. And also make sure Adrian didn't end up blamed for it all.

* * *

*Tuesday night at the Player's Lounge*

I was nervous and uncomfortable. As 9 pm came closer, I began to panic- what if Keith recognized me? Or what if nothing was exchanged and Keith was just came here for the show like everyone else. I would just have dressed like a hooker and served drinks to sleazy men ogling naked gyrating women for no useful purpose.

Seeing those near perfect women wasn't doing anything for my confidence either. However, my stereotypes about the dancers had been thrown out in less than an hour of knowing them last night. Tonight a few of the more experienced servers had taken me under their wings and had been giving me pointers on how to get more tips. What I had considered to be a good sum last night was paltry in their experience. Their suggestions left me red faced and mumbling- something they found hilarious. As uncomfortable as I was with this job, the friendly co-workers were fantastic, if only the Alchemists were as nice to work with!

As nice as my co-workers were, the clients left a lot to be desired. They were sexist and obnoxious with distasteful sexual jokes and attempts to feel me up- I managed to avoid the later most of the time but there was no escaping the first. I was actually starting to miss Adrian and his innuendos- he was at least charming and funny even if it was in an arrogant, egoistic, and frustrating manner.

Keith arrived just after 9 pm and made his way into one of the VIP lounges located on the upper floor. That area was more secluded but offered a better view of the stage. I wasn't serving that section but I could see Keith clearly from certain areas of the lower floor. If Keith used the same lounge every time getting pictures would be easier.

Sometime later one of the bikers from the tattoo shop came in. They talked for a bit, the biker didn't look happy but they soon reached an agreement. I saw the biker hand a manila envelope to Keith, who then took some large vials from his summer coat and passed it to the biker. The biker left after talking a bit more. Keith, however, was in high spirits and stayed for another hour or so. He even got a few lap dances. The women seemed to like him just fine despite him flouting the no-touching rule multiple times. I couldn't stand the guy- but then I knew what he really was. At least he hadn't recognized me- or rather, I hadn't been close enough to be recognized.

My next shift was on Friday… but if Keith went to LA with Adrian tomorrow, he would probably come back here on Thursday. I chatted with some of the workers during my break. They told me Keith was a regular and that he was very popular. Apparently he tipped very well, was good looking, polite and decent (despite all the touching and grabbing… made me wonder what a guy had to do in a place like this to be considered indecent). He could have fooled me with that polite act _\- oh wait he had, my whole family and me,_ I thought sarcastically.

I learned that he didn't always get the same table... so I would _have_ to meet with Agent Wallace in Vegas again. I'd have to be at work here when Keith came for another exchange and somehow switch serving areas with the ones who worked in the VIP section. The shift ended at 4 am and I realized dismally that I would have to do this again until I had photographic evidence of his activities. I took off my wig and colored contacts in the car and drove back home. I was dead tired but I couldn't stop thinking.

To prove Keith's involvement definitively, I had to let him manipulate Clarence or drug Adrian a few more times before I could report him. As an alchemist, my concern should have been about the humans but I felt just as indignant for the two Moroi victims. They didn't deserve this!

Keith would have to get blood once more and exchange it so I could photograph him. He'd have to get blood _again_ so he could be caught red handed with it on him. This didn't feel good at all- once was bad enough but to have someone- even Moroi- get used like that twice left a bad taste in my mouth. As sick as it made me, I'd have to make sure Adrian went to LA tomorrow.

I finally made it home, barely functioning from the tiredness I felt. However, I still had things to take care of- like arranging to meet Agent Wallace again, placing the last of my cameras in Keith's car, and convincing Adrian to take another trip with Keith. I crashed on the couch- maybe I could arrange all this after a short nap. I hadn't had much sleep the last few days.

* * *

*Wednesday morning*

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing next to my stomach. _Stupid vibrate setting_ , it tickled!

"Hello?" I tried to shake the sleep from my voice but I couldn't. I was peering around my living room trying to determine what time it was. From the amount of sunlight streaming in- I'd say late morning.

"Little Kat, did you just wake up? I'm getting old if I wake up before you do!"

"Ugh yeah, you _are_ old Adrian." God, that was lame! I had to work on my comebacks!

"So how'd your 'meeting' go last night?" He tried to sound casual but I heard worry and amusement in his voice. It was odd to think he was concerned about me since I was the one in a moral dilemma about his welfare.

"It was alright," I looked at my clock only to realize it was close to 10! My small nap had turned into hours of sleep!

"Just alright, really that's all the details I get as your best friend?" He sounded scandalized. I had grudgingly accepted that I liked him- he was all right for a blood-sucking creature. But friends- _best_ friends was certainly pushing it.

"Best friends, really Adrian. Doesn't that interfere with your lifestyle of being awesome?"

"Aww Little Kat, you finally admitted I'm awesome. I couldn't be happier!" He sounded gleeful as if I'd really said such a preposterous thing.

"I did not say that!" I whined before sighing... there was no point debating semantics with him. "Where are you right now?"

"And she misses me too. First thing in the morning at that! I'm home. Are you coming over again- my cousin is visiting but he won't mind. I'll even whip up some breakfast for you." He really was incorrigible but who was this cousin? I'd have to check on that later. Keith was more important right now.

"No, lots to do today, so are you spending the day with your cousin then?"

"I might- I'm trying to decide between going to LA and visiting Jill. Any chance you want to visit her with me- she wants to thank you for Laurel."

"Has the bullying stopped then?" I asked absently as I looked up an obscure book and bookstores in LA on the internet. I was counting on that 'best friend' bit to tip his decision.

"Pretty much, Laurel is more concerned about hiding under scarves and hats to pick on Jill." I could hear the grin in his voice. I smiled too. At least one of my plans had been successful. It would finally put an end to the vampire rumors, and make life easier for Jill.

"Adrian, I was counting on you to go to LA, there's a book store that I hoped you'd visit for me." I said trying to sound reluctant and pleading.

"A book store, that's boring Little Kat. Can't you get a kindle version?" He whined.

"It's an old book, quite rare and someone might get to it before the weekend. I thought I was your best friend. Please, Adrian?"

He grumbled under his breath for a while, "Fine! Only because you pulled the 'best friend' card." He grumbled some more, "I have to let Keith know I'll be joining him after all. You owe me, Little Kat, you owe me big."

"I know- I'll text you the details. Bye Adrian." Ok, Adrian would head to LA. Now to set the rest of my trap for Keith.

The tracker in Keith's car placed him at home, and he usually slept till- 10 or 11 but Adrian's call would woke him up soon. How much longer would he stay at home? What if he decided to get an early start today? Maybe I could distract him somehow- I had an idea for where to place the camera in his car so it wouldn't take long.

I quickly washed off last night's make up, brushed my teeth, changed and covered up my tattoo before driving to Keith's apartment. I placed a 911 call from a prepaid phone when I had to stop at a red light and reported extremely suspicious activity on the first floor of Keith's building. The drive took longer than usual due to the weekday traffic. When I arrived, two cops were going to the apartments on the first floor to investigate.

The tracker still placed the car at Keith's apartment but it wouldn't tell me where Keith was. I located Keith's car in the enclosed parking area behind the building. The camera feed showed that he was talking with a cop in his living room. I jimmied the lock on the car door, placed a camera on the car roof above the rear view mirror- I checked to make sure it wasn't overtly visible, and quickly exited. It had taken me less than a few minutes- the police had probably not even been necessary but it was better than to risk being caught tampering with Keith's car. I'd be the one in trouble then, not Keith.

I stayed in my car and contacted Agent Wallace. He agreed to meet me with the type of cameras I'd need in Vegas later tonight around 8 pm. I went back home, took a long shower, a quick swim to relax and ate some breakfast. I would have to cancel my classes for the next two days. I caught up on the rest of my assignments, work for Ms. T and emailed my professors that I'd be missing class due to a family emergency.

At 2 pm, I drove off to Vegas with a sense of excitement and dread. I was finally close to getting rid of Keith for good but many things could still go wrong. I would have to make sure Agent Wallace didn't know I was suspended and fudge his memory so he wouldn't remember me again. I had double-checked to make sure my last interaction with the Agent hadn't been noticed by the alchemists- I'd been lucky. Now I just had to stay lucky for a few more days.

* * *

*Thursday night to Friday morning*

As expected, Keith set up a meeting at the Player's Lounge for 9 pm again. I had asked to switch shifts with another server- she had been happy since Fridays brought in more tips. I still wasn't waiting on the tables in the VIP section but I had slipped some cramp-inducing compound into the water of some workers before the shift started. Within 20 minutes they'd start to feel the effects, it wouldn't incapacitate them. They'd be able to work but slower. It would give me the chance to be 'helpful' to the waitress in the VIP section when Keith arrived for meeting.

I was wearing a short black sequined cocktail dress with a rhinestone bodice. Three of the rhinestones were cameras- placed so that they captured a 360-degree angle round me without being blocked by my hands. It took over five hours to get the placement and sewing correct. My fingers had a mass of needle wounds- sewing was not my forte.

I'd been extra careful with my makeup. I had even carefully arranged my red wig into an emo style that hid half my face and wore green contacts again. Besides getting plastic surgery, I had done everything conceivable to disguise myself. I wouldn't have to serve Keith's table, it would be enough to walk past him since the cameras were set to take a picture every 10 seconds.

When Keith finally left around 11 pm, I heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't recognized me. He had noticed me but had been too busy staring at my cleavage and legs to pay attention to my face. I thought I would be creeped out being watched like that by Keith but I felt relieved instead.

I checked the pictures I'd taken at the Lounge before collapsing into bed. I was just as pleased with the result when I woke up in the morning. I felt better than I had in a long time. I just had to wait for Keith to make another blood collection and he would hand himself to the alchemists on a platter. The only thing that concerned me was that the person meeting Keith hadn't been one of the men from the tattoo parlor. This wasn't someone I'd seen with Keith before- was Keith supplying to other tattoo parlors as well? However, those were worries for another day. I would just call in a tip to the Alchemists about suspicious activity at Nevermore and they would handle the rest.


	37. Chapter 37 APOV

**APOV**

*Saturday evening and night*

The tiredness from my latest LA trip hadn't left me. I found it odd after weeks of such trips but then I put my body through a lot of abuse on those occasions- it was only natural for it to protest. That's how I rationalized it. If I weren't a Moroi that rarely got sick, I probably would have worried more.

But I hadn't partied as much this time. I'd spent quite a bit of time hunting down a dusty old book for Katherine and then I'd met a Moroi girl by accident. She was an apprentice for a designer who owned a Jewelry store. I'd gone in to see if I could find something for Jill's birthday. March was months away but with the limited stipend I lived on I would have to start saving for her gift now.

She and I had ended up talking for about her work, art, and other things over coffee and then eventually dinner, which she paid for. I was starting to feel like a gigolo with all the tabs women picked up for me. We went clubbing afterwards and danced between crazy many shots. The girl could really keep up with my drinking!

Later, at her place she straddled me on couch as we made out. I managed to get her topless. Next thing I knew, I woke up alone on the same couch with the sun on my face. I looked around groggily, my unbuttoned shirt was flung over a lamp, my pants were still on but it was unbuttoned and hanging low on my hips. My belt was on the floor, I had lipstick stains on my chest and abdomen. I also had a killer hangover and cramps everywhere from falling asleep in a weird position on a not so comfortable couch.

I could only surmise that I'd fallen asleep before things could have gone further with… hmm I couldn't quite remember her name and that she had gone to sleep in her room. It was hard enough to face the girls I hooked up with because I was so ashamed of myself… I didn't even know how to face one when I'd fallen asleep on her. I could only imagine she was pissed with me. I quickly fixed myself up in the bathroom and left the apartment. I walked around trying to find out where I was and made it to the meeting spot with Keith just before he arrived. So safe to say, my LA trip hadn't been tiring at all this time- my exhaustion didn't make sense.

Katherine normally didn't ask for help, she was a very big believer in the looking after oneself, not being dependent kind of thing. I admired that in her, so when she asked me for help, I knew it had to be important to her. I felt oddly honored that she had chosen to ask me. Though of course I knew, it was more convenience since I went to LA all the time. Still it was nice to feel someone didn't think I was an utter screw up- even if it was just to find and deliver a book.

I was sketching random swirls while I waited for Katherine at the teahouse where we'd seen the exhibition weeks ago. I'd been here since morning because I wanted to paint with Fred (the artist). I had my own supplies now thanks to Katherine but I liked getting his opinion and feedback. Her aura caught my attention when she walked in- it was brighter than ever before. She seemed less tense too. She nodded towards me, placed her order and then came to join me at the table.

"Hey Adrian, I'm surprised to see you here already." She looked almost casual in a loose dark grey knee length dress with a thin black belt and open-toe black pumps- almost being the key word. Her hair was in a side braid that reminded me of the time we'd played pool together.

"I was painting with Fred upstairs." I told her cheerily.

She brightened even more, "That's great- anything you're willing to let me see this time?"

I grinned at her enthusiasm. I wasn't that good an artist but she was always happy to see my work. Oh, she told me when something looked awful but she'd still be happier for having seen it.

"It's not finished but I took a picture of it." I passed her my phone and she looked intently at the picture of an unfinished painting- it looked like splotches of dark purple and black. I saw the corners of her lips curl upwards as she tried to 'analyze' it like she did everything else. Her iced latte arrived and she took a sip absently before replying.

"I don't understand it… the texturing makes it look very forbidding and bleak… chaotic almost but I'm no expert." She handed the phone back looking confused and apologetic. I'd been thinking about life at Court when I'd made it- so she wasn't far off. But it wasn't finished. I would introduce brighter colors to it next time- to symbolize the small spark of hope I'd been feeling lately- hope that I could turn my life around. I didn't want to talk about that though- not until I knew it would last.

"No witchy brew for you today, Little Kat?"

"I've missed coffee- been too busy to enjoy a cup today."

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" I'd heard that she'd been missing from college on Thursday and Friday, which was when most of her classes were held.

"Organizing some things for a project I'd been working on- it's over now so I feel quite relieved." She wasn't kidding her aura was aglow- she was feeling very accomplished and happy- gleeful almost.

"So that means you have some free time now?" I asked happily.

"Sort of, it'll be nice to have more time for my courses and work. I feel like I haven't done enough for those." Which probably meant that she had one assignment left to do and it was probably due sometime next week. She worked too hard- she hid it well with makeup but I could tell she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"Maybe you could spend some of that freed up time with your classmates or at a spa relaxing? You look like you could use a bit of socializing and R&R."

Clarence was leaving tomorrow to go visit some family for a few weeks and had insisted that Lee join him. He had encouraged me to invite people over in his absence and to do anything I wanted in general. He was pretty cool for an old guy. I'd decided to host a party on Halloween, which was next week, and I'd promised Daniel that I'd try to get Katherine to join us. I'd also promised to try to talk her into the rave out in the dessert tonight but I had a feeling she wouldn't agree to it.

"Perhaps, a bit of socialization would be good. But I still have some things I need to do first."

"Cant it wait a few days? Come to a party tonight- it'll be fun." I tried giving her my innocent pleading look but she didn't fall for it this time.

"I can't tonight. I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need to prepare for it." That was curious- who planned meetings on Saturdays?

"Is it at the same place as Tuesday, Little Kat?" I quirked my eyebrow at her slyly- I would definitely spy on her if she was headed _there_ this time.

"No, not there." She I could see the discomfort and relief in her aura. She was being honest. "So did you find that book in LA?"

"Did I ever, you have no idea what I had to do for this, Little Kat. I was almost tackled by an old lady and she hissed at me!" I wasn't exaggerating that old lady had been frightening!

Katherine chuckled at my words, "Oh, don't be so dramatic, I'm sure it wasn't that bad!"

I scowled as I handed over the book. "I was understating if anything. You owe me big, Katherine- don't even try to get out of it." I'd looked to see what could be worth so much fuss only to discover it was in what looked like Latin and had drawings of strange symbols.

"Wouldn't dream of it, so what does one have to do to recompense you for getting hissed at by an old woman?" She was trying very unsuccessfully to hide her silent laughter.

"You have to come to a party and have a good time." I raised a hand it a wait gesture. "Not tonight, but next week on Saturday for Halloween. I'm having people over at my place and you _have_ to be there. It's the only way I will consider us even."

She grimaced, "I don't know, Adrian."

That gave me pause, I knew she didn't like parties much but she'd never looked this reluctant to attend one before. "What do you mean? It's just a party and you can be in costume so no one will even know it's you."

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, and thought things over in her head for a while. She sighed finally, "Isn't there something else I can do instead?"

I was a tad disappointed but there was another thing I really wanted her to do. "You can eat a meal that I pick out for you- every bite of it." She looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and suspicion.

"And what exactly would such a meal entail?"

"A salad," Her eyes lit up, "To start with, and then a main course and dessert." She now looked utterly horrified as if I'd set someone on fire.

"What about tonight, maybe I can come to that instead." She said weakly.

"If you want to go tonight then that's great but it's either the meal or the party at my place to call us even."

She looked stricken and I started to feel bad- I didn't feel good about both of her choices now. I didn't want to push her into things she didn't want to do. Though the food would be good for her- she could just diet extra crazily for days afterwards and harm herself even more. And going to a party she didn't want to attend would only make her uncomfortable and annoyed with me. I was about to tell her to not worry about owing me when my phone rang.

It was an unknown number. I glanced at Katherine. "Look don't worry about it- I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to. We can talk about it after I take this call."

I walked outside and lit a cigarette, "Hello?"

"Mr. Ivashkov?" A male voice asked. I was wary now- in Palm Springs my last name was Melrose not Ivashkov. Who was this? How did he get my number and know my name?

"Yes, who's asking?" I responded while looking around to see if anyone was watching me. The only person I could see was Katherine inside the tea shop but she left the table soon after- no, I wasn't being watched.

"This is John Barnes. I'm with the alchemists. Please meet us at Mr. Donahue's residence as soon as you can." His tone was very professional giving me no clue as to what to expect when I got there. The law couldn't have been changed already. Surely, Lissa would have contacted either Jill or me about it if that were so.

"May I ask what this is about?"

"It's regarding Mr. Darnell. Guardian Castile will arrive soon with Ms. Dragomir and Ms. Sage. We will wait for you to begin." He hung up abruptly without giving me any clues about the meeting. Nothing that involved Keith could be good though. I finished my cigarette and walked back in to Katherine. She was watching people walking by on the street wistfully. There were two fresh drinks on our table. The usual iced latte for her and a coffee ice-cream shake for me.

"Hey Little Kat, thank you for the drink but I have to go now. Something's come up." I took a sip and was surprised by the taste of hazelnut and liquor. "Wait, are you trying to bribe me with this?" I asked her suspiciously.

She smiled innocently, "Is it working?"

I shot her a disapproving look. "Not even a little." I took another sip- it was quite good and quite boozy too. "Maybe, but you aren't off the hook entirely," I warned her.

She laughed softly, "I'll take a maybe. You said you have to go, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Can you drop me off at my Uncle's? I'd take the bus but the family meeting sounds important."

"No problem. Can I count this towards owing you less too?" She sounded hopeful.

I had to laugh, "No Little Kat, I was almost attacked for that book. Did I tell you the old lady had a cane and came very close to using it on me? I'm lucky to have come out in one piece!"

* * *

We were making slow progress through the Friday evening traffic. She was hiding a smile but when she spoke it was quite serious. "Why is this party so important to you?"

"The party isn't important. I just want you to de-stress since you work so hard all the time. It's also the first one I've organized on my own- I've thrown lots of parties but I never really had to figure out all the details on my own before. Apparently its a lot more work than I knew and I'm kind of proud of how I've put it all together- it took me two whole days. But I'll understand if you don't want to come."

She sighed. "It's not that, but maybe we can figure something else?"

"I know parties aren't really your thing. Forget about owing me- it was just a book." I smiled reassuringly at her. "Maybe you can come mini-golfing tomorrow- it's not a party but you can still have fun and be around people."

"That won't be possible." She said quietly.

I looked at her skeptically. "If you don't want to meet with me and your other friends you can just say so Kat. I'm an adult as are they- we can handle it," my voice was colder than I meant it to be.

She sighed. "It's not that. I'm going away for a week or two so I really cant be there." Well _that_ was at least a valid reason.

"Won't you miss a lot of classes if you go off right now?"

"I'd miss classes but I can send in my assignments through email. I want to see my family again, and my father wants to discuss my future." She grimaced unconsciously at the last part.

"What's there to discuss about your future? You're crazy intelligent and you can easily get any number of well paying jobs already even without a college education." She was so capable and organized- someone should run an intervention on her to get her to be _less_ serious.

She chewed on her lower lip- trying to decide how much to say. I'd seen this before a few times. "My father probably wants me to go back to work again, he doesn't think college is necessary."

"But you love college- even the non-fun parts like assignments and exams! Do you even want to go back to work?" I didn't like the thought that Katherine might not be around anymore. I had other human friends too but she was the only female that treated me as if I was more than just my looks and charm. She was the only one that made me feel like I could be or do more. I'd assumed that if I lost the friends I'd made here then it would be because I'd be called back to court. I hadn't considered that they might just leave.

"College has been like a dream come true. I never thought I'd get the chance to attend one and I knew my time at Carlton wasn't going to last for long when I came here." She seemed resigned to letting her father dictate her life. I could see sadness and regret in her aura but she wasn't going to fight whatever was decided for her when she went home.

"You make it sound like you don't have a choice Katherine." This reminded me startlingly of the conversation I'd had with Jill, before the dinner that ended with Moroi assassins attacking her. I knew Katherine's situation wasn't likely to have such a horrific turnout but she seemed as sad and hopeless as Jill had been that day.

"I don't really- maybe it won't be so bad. I'm assuming the worst right now." She sighed but it sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself.

"You can do whatever makes you happy- it's your life and you're an adult now. If tuition is the problem then I'm sure you can get financial aid from Carlton." I tried to get her to see that there was hope, that she didn't have to give in to things that were decided for her by others. That she didn't have to go away! Her aura flared with annoyance and irritation.

She shook her head wearily, "You don't know anything about me, Adrian. It's easy for you to toss around advice like that but perhaps you should apply it to yourself first. You can do anything you want as well. Yet you continue to self-destruct because a girl left you months ago." She said it quietly but there was certain intensity to her words that had me stunned and irritated.

"You don't know anything about me either. What would you know of heartbreak? Have you ever even dated let alone been in love?" I snapped.

She didn't respond but I saw the hurt flash across her aura. I felt bad- I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted her to not leave. Katherine wasn't wrong I had been self-destructing but it wasn't something I could help. I'd been doing it long before Rose, the breakup had just spurred it further, and it'd become a way of life now. I wasn't a strong person like her. I was barely keeping my drinking in check for Jill's sake.

Katherine drove for a while before pulling over near Clarence's driveway. She turned to look at me, "I hope you don't mind walking to the house on your own?" It wasn't really a question- she wanted me to leave the car so she could be on her way.

 _Was she upset with me?_ I didn't want her to be upset with me, not again. Her aura was still a swirl of color. It had been bright and clear at teahouse, so going away hadn't bothered her then. She'd only begun to feel dismayed and regretful when I asked her to come to the party and she had finally told me she was going away. So it was telling me that bothered her- why?

"You weren't going to tell me about this were you? You don't think you'll be back." She was surprised that I'd come to that conclusion and hastily looked away- out the window.

"No, I wasn't and yes, that is a possibility." She admitted as she continued to look out the car window.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to suppress my hurt. After a long moment, I asked her. "Have you told anyone else?"

She finally turned to look at me. "Ms. T and Trey." She told that _footballer_ but not me. That rankled. I was definitely more angry than hurt now. I'd thought we were better friends than that- at least enough to deserve a goodbye. I thought I mattered even a little to her. She continued, "But only because I meet them for work and they'd need to find replacements if I don't return." That explanation didn't make me feel better.

We looked at each other for a while. Sure she was socially inept but even she must know this was just callous. I couldn't handle that right now- I didn't want to. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't get a handle on the emotions roiling through me.

"Yeah, I can walk," I said coldly and got out of the car. I slammed the door as I strode away without looking back. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on the car but it was too late now. I did wish I'd taken the time to rip apart the painting I'd placed in the book for her.

* * *

Eddie and Jill were waiting in Clarence's living room when I made it to the house. There was a new alchemist in the room, and Keith was nowhere to be seen. I wondered idly what was going on. Jill came over to give me a hug.

"Are you alright? You're really upset," She whispered not wanting anyone to overhear.

"I will be Jailbait, don't worry. Do you know what's happening here?" She shook her head. The new alchemist walked over to me with Zoe trailing behind him.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I'm John Barnes." He shook my hand calmly, but disgust flared in his aura at the contact. "We've been waiting for you to update everyone."

I nodded and settled into a loveseat. Jill sat next to me. Zoe stood behind Barnes trying to maintain a neutral professional expression, but it was clear she was upset.

"Mr. Darnell has been reassigned and for the time being Ms. Sage will take over his responsibilities. She will be moving into Mr. Darnell's apartment but will continue to be a student at Amberwood." Zoe looked slightly happier now.

"But wont that leave Jill exposed? Zoe shared a room with Jill, what if something happens at night?" Eddie asked worried.

"Ms. Sage would never have been able to put up a fight if Ms. Dragomir had been attacked in the dorm. Her role was to ensure that your presence went unnoticed by the human students and that your stay went smoothly. She will continue to do that." Eddie frowned and was about to protest when Barnes continued, "Ms. Dragomir will now have her own room, we have arranged this with the school. We will also fit motion sensors on the windows and doors of her dorm room so you will be alerted immediately if anyone attempts to break in. We have also cleared it with the school that you will not be stopped from entering the girl's dorm after hours- because Ms. Dragomir has an 'ailment' that only family members can help with- but refrain from doing so too often since it is meant only for emergencies."

Eddie calmed down after that and even Jill looked relieved to have her own space away from Zoe.

"Do I get my own place too?" I asked Barnes.

"No, Mr. Ivashkov. Our concern is the continued safety of Ms. Dragomir. If you require different accommodations then you will have to manage it on your own." I was itching to get my own place- but I guess it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"How about a car then, can you get me that?" Barnes looked almost annoyed by me now.

"Again, Mr. Ivashkov you will need to arrange that on your own. It isn't a part of our responsibilities."

He turned to address all of us again. "We will send a new alchemist to Palm Springs as soon as we find a suitable replacement. We have no reason to believe that the rebels know of your presence here and it is still a Strigoi free location. For this reason, the court has agreed that an additional guardian would only add to the risk."

Barnes continued about cars and transportation arrangements for Zoe and feeding schedules, but most of it wasn't relevant to me so I tuned it out. I pushed away all thoughts of Katherine and wondered why Keith was reassigned- I didn't like him but he had been giving me rides to LA. I suppose I wouldn't be able to party there anymore. After some more debriefing by Barnes, Clarence entered the room looking mildly distraught with another alchemist who introduced himself as David Horowitz. Horowitz and Barnes both had a lot of yellow in their auras along with other colors signifying ambition, fear, disgust, pride- it was a jumble.

"Where has Keith gone? Would it be possible to get his contact information? The young lad was helping me with something." _Clarence was upset over Keith leaving?_ I never understood why Clarence had liked him.

Barnes and Horowitz shared a look and Zoe looked curious too. So Zoe hadn't been informed of where Keith would be either. Horowitz shook his head slightly and Barnes nodded in response- I wasn't sure what to make of their non-verbal communication.

Barnes's aura flared with disgust again. "If you have any messages for Mr. Darnell I will pass them along to him but I can't disclose his new location, or contact information."

"But Keith was looking into the vampire hunters for me, who will do that now? We can't discount the danger they pose!" Is that what Keith had been doing during those meetings with Clarence- feeding his paranoia? What could Keith possibly gain from doing such a thing?

"Mr. Donahue, the alchemists have no records of modern vampire hunters. Our work is to ensure that humans do not find out about vampires and we are very good at what we do." Horowitz said it professionally but it had an annoyed edge to it as if this was something he had already repeated a few times tonight.

Barnes continued, "We have reports that your son, Lee Donahue, has moved back to Palm Springs but he isn't here. We would like to talk to brief him on the situation as well. Can you please have him contact us when you see him again?"

"Lee… yes, he is back. He and I are going to visit family on the east coast tomorrow but I will have him call you."

Barnes nodded before turning to me. "Mr. Ivashkov, I would like a word with you in private, Ms. Sage please wait here we have things to discuss still."

I followed him to Clarence's office. He got straight to the point as soon as I sat down. "Mr. Ivashkov, I have a few questions regarding your association with Mr. Darnell."

"Keith and I didn't 'associate', so I'm not sure what you mean." I told him flippantly.

He chose to ignore that, "He made multiple reports of your extravagant activities in LA and here in Palm Springs, but from our perusal of your bank records it is currently beyond your means to do so. How have you been sponsoring your activities?"

"Isn't it illegal for you to look through my bank statements without my permission?" I asked him arrogantly.

"We had the permission of your Queen, now if you would answer my earlier question." He replied calmly but his aura was smug.

"I've made some generous friends in LA. What does Keith have to do with any of this?" I asked irritably. He wasn't fazed by my lack of enthusiasm for his questions and continued in his crisp tone lined with a hint of haughtiness.

"Did these friends also ferry you back and forth between cities?"

"No, I usually tagged along with Keith when he went there for his work." I was in full bratty royal mode now.

He kept his expression neutral but shock was evident in his aura. _What was going on?_

"Did you spend time with Mr. Darnell in LA often or introduce him to these generous friends of yours?"

"No, he drove me there once or twice a week and then we went our own ways." His aura lit up with surprise again. I made eye contact with him and used the strongest compulsion I could.

"What is the point of these questions? Tell me everything."

His eyes went slack and his voice took on a flat tone as if he were reciting something he just read.

"We received anonymous report of Mr. Darnell selling vampire blood and saliva to humans. A search of his apartment yesterday revealed that he was indeed doing so. Earlier today we received a package with physical evidence of Mr. Darnell's activities delivered to the hotel we're staying at."

"What kind of evidence?" He was still under compulsion.

"Videos of Keith taking blood and saliva from Mr. Donahue and you, and some photographs of him exchanging what appear to be vampire blood and alchemist compounds for an envelope of cash."

Keith had been extracting my blood. When would he have done that? Even as I thought it, the pieces clicked. He must have been drugging me on the drives to LA so I'd be asleep the whole time! It explained why he let me tag along when he despised me so and why I had been so tired after those trips. How had I not considered this before? He had also been taking advantage of Clarence. Had he done something similar to Jill? She shared a room with Zoe- she would do anything Keith asked of her.

"What about Jill- did Keith use her too? Was Zoe involved in this?" I intensified the compulsion.

"Ms. Dragomir doesn't seem to have been targeted and remains unaware of Mr. Darnell's activities. We originally thought Ms. Sage was the person who tipped us off, but she wasn't aware of his activities either. However her opinion is that Mr. Darnell is innocent and that you compelled him into this business and are framing him."

"Is it just Zoe that believes this or do the other alchemists as well?"

"Based on Mr. Darnell's reports of your activities we thought you might be complicit in his side business or even the mastermind behind them. But he has been lying in his reports and the package we received today combined with the compounds recovered from his apartment makes me believe otherwise now. I am certain others will come to the same conclusion."

"What was in the package that makes you remove me as a suspect?"

"You were unconscious when Keith extracted blood and saliva from you- if you were the mastermind or compelling him then you would have been awake during this. Unless it was you who sent in the video to look innocent but I do not believe that since you would be the one to lose the most from exposing the business."

"So what is the point of this interview then?"

"We have to consider all possibilities- also we need to know who reported Keith to us."

Yes, who had reported Keith I wondered, this was certainly news to me. "Do you have any leads or know how they managed to get videos?"

"We still have to talk to Lee Donahue- our knowledge of him is severely limited so it might be him. My colleague found a camera in this study but it isn't advanced enough to be alchemist technology. We are attempting to trace its origins and possibly track where it transmits to."

"Is Jill in any new danger? What will happen to Keith now?"

"Ms. Dragomir is not in danger- except from the Moroi rebels. Mr. Darnell is being sent to reeducation as punishment." Reeducation didn't sound bad enough for what Keith had been doing but he was gone now and Jill wasn't in any danger so I let it go.

"You will forget that you shared all this information with me. You no longer consider me a suspect- Keith Darnell had been drugging me for my blood. I had nothing to do with this." I could possibly use this opportunity to get myself a new place to live and a car but it'd be suspicious and I did have some morals. I let go of the compulsion and put my lazy carefree grin back on before he came to his senses fully.

I continued as if I'd been talking the whole time. "I think Keith goes there to meet women, if you know what I mean." I winked at him slyly, "He always smelled of cheap perfume on our drives back."

He didn't look comfortable to know about Keith's dalliances, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Ivashkov, I have all the information I need now."

When we got back to the living room Jill and Eddie were watching TV. Zoe was sitting to the side with the other alchemist but they weren't talking. Barnes told Eddie that he could take Jill back to school. Zoe would be going with the alchemists for further instructions before being dropped off at the school. She would officially move out of the dorms on Monday.

Since Jill and Eddie had a bit more freedom for the evening, Jill insisted on doing something fun before heading to school. I tagged along because I wanted to share what I had learned with them and drink a bit- well a lot actually. I'd used more spirit than I had in a while and I needed to numb down its effects. Also I wanted to stop my mind from churning over how the people I let into my life- girls specifically- had such little regard for my feelings.


	38. Chapter 38 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Friday to Sunday*

The last few days had been busy. Friday morning, I had snuck back into Jill and Zoe's room and removed the camera I'd placed there. When I knew Keith had left to make another collection from Clarence I had broken into his apartment through his front door and removed cameras from there too.

When leaving his apartment, I left his door slightly ajar and reported the break-in at his place. This would have Keith rush over along with his recent stash of vampire blood once his proprietor or the police called him. Keith arrived some time after the police did. He took an anxious look around his apartment. I had taken some of his things to make it look like a real robbery- his laptop, some of his watches, his gaming system, and some of the cash I had discovered during my last break-in. He made a report of what was stolen and quickly got rid of the police.

I was watching his apartment in a rental car. I didn't want the Red Hurricane to be noticed when the alchemists arrived. I could no longer see into his apartment except from the perpetually open window. I was sure he was anxiously checking if his hidden compartments and his alchemist kit were intact or not. He looked relieved as he made a phone call- I didn't know if it was to set up a meeting for his exchange or to a security company to install better locks in his apartment.

Regardless three Alchemists arrived within 15 minutes, just as Keith was starting to relax. I saw them discuss some things- I was beginning to worry that Keith might talk himself out of this. It didn't work though- Keith tried to punch one of them. Two of the alchemists restrained him while the third searched the apartment and found the blood, saliva and the drugs. A few more calls were made and the two alchemists restraining Keith escorted him away in the car in which they had arrived. The other one stayed back and started to comb through the apartment for anything else they could find. I took the chance to quickly break into Keith's car and removed the camera and tracking device I'd placed there.

I hadn't been able to remove the cameras from Clarence's house. The alchemists would eventually track those. I didn't think I'd be in trouble for uncovering Keith's illegal activities but I knew the alchemists and my dad wouldn't be happy I had gone rouge again.

Independent thinking, questioning orders or following hunches wasn't highly prized in young alchemists like me. We were meant to follow orders without question putting aside our feelings and desires. I would be patted on the head for my good work. Then I would be watched carefully and assigned to things where I wouldn't be able to cause anymore 'mischief'. I wasn't keen on Alchemist approval anymore, not since they had indoctrinated Zoe, and neither did I want more scrutiny.

I watched the alchemist comb through Keith's apartment- I'd placed business card of Nevermore inside Keith's alchemist kit. The tattoo parlor would now be under the alchemist radar- no more special tattoos for the kids in Palm Springs. I followed the alchemist to a hotel before heading home- best to know which areas I needed to be careful around.

I took a luxuriously long swim basking in the relief and joy at finally accomplishing what I had set out to do. Then I looked through my dad's recent communications. If anything regarding Keith were to happen, he would be in the loop. I called mom- who monitored the camera in his office to give me access to the feeds. I had been counting on her to keep me posted on anything alarming that might happen in Utah.

To my father Keith was the son he never had. It should have upset me that he was on the phone at odd hours of the day with Tom Darnell (Keith's father) trying to think of defense strategies to help Keith get out of trouble. _What a surprise_ , I thought sarcastically. I realized I would have to send evidence of Keith literally collecting the blood and saliva to make sure he didn't squirm out of this. Looking through dad's communications and the camera feed, I determined the person in charge of Keith's case.

Overall, it had been a busy Friday.

* * *

Saturday morning, I copied select videos and pictures of Keith's illicit activities on to two flash drives. I then dismantled the monitoring system after transferring the stored footage into external hard drives. I scrubbed all the equipment involved with the footage- laptop and cell phone included- with the best erasing programs and magnets and crushed them to pieces before disposing of them in a series in the dumpsters in the downtown area.

Having covered my tracks I had the package delivered to Barnes at his hotel. I also sent a copy to the Alchemist office in LA, in case Barnes was sympathetic towards Keith. That was the impression I had gotten when I'd met him two months ago in Utah, but with alchemists it was hard to tell what they felt for anyone.

Once that was finished, I went back to my house. I took another long swim and then tried to figure out my next moves. I didn't know whether it was safe to stay in the house, I had been receiving the transmissions from the cameras here but I had dismantled the system already. The only cameras the alchemists could discover would be at Clarence's house, which unfortunately had the largest collection of them.

I decided to move to my safe house until everything blew over. I removed all the cameras from the house, and packed up my belongings. I then cleaned the house methodically to remove signs of my presence and finger prints. I poured bleach into all the drains to destroy any DNA on hair or skin flakes that might be lingering around. I drained the pool and covered it up since I didn't know when I'd be back. I had already paid rent for the next three months. I locked up and placed some of the newer cameras I'd gotten from Agent Wallace on my neighbor's fences. If anyone- specifically- alchemists came here I would have enough advanced warning. Once activated these cameras would function for 3 weeks and take pictures every 10 seconds. I then drove towards my safe house, making sure no one had followed me. It was a small one-bedroom apartment 20 miles outside Palm Springs near the highway to LA for an easy exit.

I had just arrived and was settling in when my phone rang. Adrian wanted to meet to give me the book I'd asked for from LA. It wasn't anything important- just one of the books that Ms. T had mentioned as being rare. I would give it to her but I knew she already had a copy.

I agreed to meet him at the teahouse later in the evening. I had to make sure he was all right. My guilt over allowing him to be used by Keith wouldn't let me to go away without doing so. Perhaps now that the Keith episode was over, I could take a break and visit mom or Carly for a while. Mom was in the middle of planning her divorce and she would need someone to help her through it, and I missed Carly.

Before I could plan my trip, I received an email from dad. He wanted me to come home for a 'long overdue' talk about my future with the alchemists. I guess my time in Palm Springs was over. I called Ms. T and Trey and told them of a family emergency. If I weren't returning then I would inform them of it later. I had accomplished my objective for coming to Palm Springs so I refused to feel sad about leaving. I would certainly miss college and the friends I'd made here, but I had saved my sister from Keith, which was the most important thing. Besides, I could complete my courses through correspondence, I was sure I could get my professors to agree.

I got ready to meet with Adrian and dressed comfortably since I would be on the road for hours afterwards. I had been happy as I walked into the teahouse- the feeling of accomplishment still fresh. I had been surprised to see him already waiting for me. He wasn't a very punctual person usually. The meeting had been going well until it took a sudden nose-dive.

I hadn't intended to tell Adrian about my possibly permanent departure. I didn't really know how to say goodbye to people. As an alchemist, I hadn't had such problems in the places I'd been posted to before- except Sebastian in St. Petersburg. But he hadn't really been a friend and my leaving had been complicated. Palm Springs wasn't a posting but I had been on a mission, and I had made friends without actively intending to.

That I had come to think of Adrian as a friend in the time I knew him unnerved me as much as it made me sad. He was a vampire. I couldn't continue to be friends with him especially now that I had no justifiable reason for being around him. If the alchemists found out, I would be in serious trouble. Just the suspicion of me being a vampire sympathizer when I helped Rose had almost sent me to reeducation. It would have been easier and safer for me to just vanish.

Adrian surprised me by guessing my true plans. I thought it would take a week or two before anyone began to wonder about my absence. I hadn't considered how he might feel when I left without saying goodbye. I hadn't expected the hurt and anger I'd seen in his eyes. He considered me a friend- something that made me feel guilty and awful about using him- but I hadn't considered he might be _that_ upset. It intensified the guilt I already felt.

Hurting Adrian hadn't been my intention. I suppose throwing his breakup in his face just because I was frustrated over how little control I had over my own life hadn't helped either. Things had only gotten worse when I realized there might be Alchemists at Clarence's house so had stopped before reaching it and asked him to walk the rest of the way. I realized how insensitive and heartless I was being towards him, but it was too late to change anything now. I knew I was in the wrong so I wasn't even upset for the way he slammed Red Hurricane's door as he left.

It was a broody drive that night towards Utah. I couldn't stop thinking about how badly I'd handled the situation with Adrian. Another part of me couldn't stop thinking about how awful it would be if any alchemist found out I felt bad for a vampire. I decided to spend the night in Vegas. I needed the rest and I wanted to store the hard drives in a safe location. Good thing Vegas was so accommodating to people with money- it barely took any effort to rent a locker in one of the nicer hotels. I also wanted to visit a salon to re-dye my hair into its usual dark blonde before meeting dad.

* * *

Sunday afternoon I sped towards Salt Lake City thinking through my alibi for the last two months and wondering what awaited me at the end of this drive. Dad had disowned me and told me he didn't want to see me again. That I not set foot in the house I grew up in had been an implicit part of the disowning process. I didn't know why he had asked me to come 'home'. He could send me to reeducation or demand that I rejoin the alchemist or any number of things. The thing I was most hopeful for- that I would be removed permanently from the alchemist ranks- had the least probability of coming true.

A few hours later I had the oddest most absurd meeting with my father. I was beginning to suspect Jared Sage was slightly insane- or at least he thought he still lived in the middle ages!

I called dad once I was close to Salt Lake City. He agreed to let me stay in the house during my visit. It was evening when I arrived. I found him in his study poring over some files. His greeting had been to look me over with a critical eye and frown. After that, he had gotten straight down to business.

"Sydney, it is time for you to recommit to the alchemists." No smiles, hugs, or questions about my well-being. What father was this disinterested when his 18-year-old daughter came home after being incommunicado for two months?

"Have I been assigned a new post, sir?"

"Not yet, but I have a task for you." I had a very good idea of what he wanted. What I couldn't fathom was why. "You will go to Palm Springs and find proof that Keith was framed for dealing in illicit goods so that his punishment can be reduced." Yes, this was what I thought he would ask me- I was certain he was unaware of my role in Keith's exposure.

"What makes you so certain he is innocent?" I asked him curiously.

"Perhaps he isn't. Even the best can succumb to darkness when our work involves being around so much evil. But Keith is a fine young man, if there is a chance he has been framed then I want it looked into."

He had indirectly called Keith the best and a fine young man. If only he knew, he was woefully wrong on both counts. Annoyingly enough he'd never even come close to praising his own daughters for anything. I wondered if he would understand the sarcasm if I bought him a 'Best Dad in the World' mug. He would probably scowl and lecture me on the quality of paint used, their carcinogenic effects and how it was an ill-thought purchase.

"Why is Keith Darnell so important to you?" I asked him quietly managing to hold back the anger I felt. Why my sisters or I were not as important was the question I didn't have the guts to ask him. He narrowed his eyes- unhappy to be questioned by someone he didn't consider worth his time.

"When I give you a task or an order, I expect you to obey it. But I will answer your question because it relates to the future of this family." He stood to look out his window and answered after a long silent moment. What did Keith have to do with the future of this family?

"Keith is important to me because I want him to become my son-in-law. If the Sage name must die out because my wife could not give me a son then I will make sure it is married into at least one great Alchemist family." When he turned around his eyes held that calculative, ambitious look I detested so much. "The Darnells can trace their ancestry back to our founders."

I didn't know how to respond. I had never realized ancestry was important to the alchemists. To my knowledge they were guided by logic, reason and faith in a higher purpose- but perhaps there was more or Jared Sage would not have concocted such a plan. Nevertheless, this was the 21st century he couldn't just dictate who his daughters married. He also seemed to have conveniently forgotten how meiosis worked in humans. Mom wasn't responsible for him not having sons since his half of our genes had determined our gender.

"I've heard Keith isn't a good person sir. Even before he was accused of illicit trade." I said timidly. I didn't know how to explain this without breaking Carly's confidence.

He snorted, "Idle gossip and rumors! I'm certain that Carly told you these tales because Keith ended things with her. He told me all about his 'experience' with Carly." He sounded disgusted. What 'experience' had Keith confessed to my father, it couldn't be the one of which he was guilty.

"What did Keith tell you?" I asked curious. Dad's face contorted into an expression close to abject disgust.

"That Carly lewdly seduced him despite his efforts to be a gentleman. He was ashamed of himself for being weak and devastated to realize he wasn't the only man to have fallen for it." He practically spat the words, then his voice became cold and furious. "Carly is a disgrace, it was a relief when she left and I no longer had to look at the failure she has become!"

Keith had been smart. He covered his tracks after I confronted him about what he had done. It just made me hate him more. He made Carly out to be an insatiable slut while portraying himself as a victim. My father would never believe anyone that tried to tell him the truth now. He was convinced Keith was a saint and could do no wrong.

"Carly is a good person, father. And you can't make us marry someone because you say so." I exclaimed in defense of my sister before I could think of better arguments. This was one of the first times I had ever talked back to him and of all the things I could have blurted aloud this was possibly the worst. Dad hated to hear things that went contrary to his beliefs and expectations. He would want me to hate Carly alongside him and to go along with his plans because 'he knew best' and 'he was not to be questioned'.

"You've become more impertinent than I had expected. I should not have given you girls so much free reign during your upbringing. I did not wish to send my daughter to reeducation so I tried to shield you. I do not believe you are vampire sympathizer- no daughter of _mine_ could possibly be- but considering your recent choices, I doubt your loyalty to the alchemists- I may not be able to protect you from scrutiny any longer."

I bit back my retorts about his 'free reign' and his 'upbringing'. Mom had been the real parent in our lives- the one who had been kind, patient, nurturing, loving, and supportive. I was positive that concern for my well-being wasn't why he had tried to protect me. It had more to do with his name and reputation being damaged. To my father his daughters were pawns to be moved and utilized at his discretion- or the alchemist's discretion in Zoe's case and mine. It saddened me that I had spent so much time and energy trying to impress him growing up. The threat in his words was clear though 'disobey and I _will_ turn you in'.

Perhaps the sarcasm would be better expressed in a 'Best-dad-in-the-Universe' mug. I'd probably get a lecture on the likelihood of extraterrestrial life forms and the unlikelihood of their 'family' structure following our mores, thus making the mug an implausible unscientific statement.

His plans were preposterous and they wouldn't work. Not even the alchemists would stand with him on forcibly arranged marriages. This was the 21st century after all- the alchemists held many traditional beliefs but they weren't all primitive in the way they regarded women. I sighed, I may not be able to escape the alchemists, but I would never let Jared Sage control my life again. Still I played along, the more I knew the easier his plans would be to thwart.

I managed to look abashed. "I did not mean to question you, sir. I apologize." He nodded curtly as if he expected nothing different.

"I approved of Sebastian- his is an important family- but clearly you couldn't keep him interested." He looked me over once again with disdain- I obviously failed to meet his definition of a good-looking young woman. I was stunned that he knew about Sebastian. _How much did he know?_ I had been sure to keep things as quiet as I could- _no one_ could have known. "Of course, Keith has to accept you first- he has never liked how independent and obstinate you are but if not there is still Zoe. She is too young, but Keith seems to be fond of her. He has certainly been a better role model to her the last two months than you ever were."

Keith and I despised each other so that marriage would never happen. As for Zoe, I just had to get her to hate Keith before he was let out of re-education. It shouldn't be difficult considering I had hours of his 'gentlemanly' behavior on tape. Zoe had to have enough sense not to marry a man like that once she saw the real Keith. Besides, this marriage idea wouldn't even be an issue once mom got custody of Zoe.

"Very well sir, I will do what I can."

"Despite how woefully inadequate and disappointing you have been lately, Tom seems to have faith in you. Do not disappoint us." Good thing I hadn't been expecting fatherly concern or I just might have felt bad. At least I would have a legitimate reason to be around Zoe and Carlton college now- I wouldn't have to fear discovery by the alchemists.

"Yes sir."

He looked at me for a long moment before speaking again. "You are not to contact Zoe or make her aware of your presence in Palm Springs."

"But she might know more about Keith's activities than anyone else. She would be the logical person to start with." This certainly derailed my plans for a sisterly reunion. I wondered how my father would react if he ever found out I had reported Keith. I smirked internally on realizing it didn't matter anymore. He'd already disowned me. He had made it clear he didn't care about me. He had Zoe inked and he couldn't send me to reeducation for having done the right thing. My father had no leverage over me anymore- especially now that mom had left him.

"You are aware that your mother has filed for divorce?" I nodded. "As alchemists I expect you and Zoe to choose your loyalties carefully. More to the point, this is Zoe's first assignment- she has yet to prove herself. I want her to be kept away from any distractions."

Neat way to say he didn't trust me to be on his side. He didn't want Zoe to pick mom because of my influence. He went on to describe what he thought I should look into as I flipped through the file Alchemists had complied on Keith's case. Dad was suspicious of Lee's arrival, the break in, and even the footage I'd sent in. He gave me some standard alchemist chemicals as well as some premade mixtures- the type that would make people remember things more clearly, make them suggestible to manipulation, and sedate them in case they became unwilling to share information during questioning.

After the meeting, I placed Keith's file and the chemicals into my messenger bag and went up to my bedroom intending to forget it for the week. I knew Keith wasn't innocent- I just had to send in regular reports on my 'efforts' to clear his name. That I could do from anywhere but I intended to do it while I visited Carly and Mom.

I had asked father if I could take some things from the house. He had scoffed about how sentimentalists never got far in life. I wondered if he felt any regret over how things had turned out. Did he wish he had done things differently? Did he care that mom had left him? That he was now alone. I took his indifference as permission and boxed some albums and other memorabilia. Father had hired a housekeeper (Loretta) since mom moved out. Loretta had a warm matronly air about her and she chatted with me as she went about making dinner. I wondered how she worked for an exacting unrelenting man like my father. I packed some things from my old room and the things Carly had asked me to bring for her.

During dinner father looked at my plate with disdain, commented on how I had no self-control and left to eat alone in his study as he worked. Loretta stopped me from taking my father's hurtful words to heart and somehow cajoled me into eating more than half the meal that I had almost thrown away. It pained me to realize how easily his words could still hurt me- despite my vow only sometime ago not let him influence me any longer.

I finished boxing things after dinner. I labeled the boxes to be sent to mom or Carly, and arranged postage with Loretta. I stored my things in the trunk of my car. I didn't know where I would keep them later- I didn't really belong anywhere now. My place in Palm Springs wasn't permanent since I could be called away to any part of the world on any day for any duration of time by the alchemists.

Father was planning to sell our family home once the divorce was final. I guess it wasn't efficient or logical for a lone man to live in a four-bedroom house with a large yard. As I changed into pajamas and prepared for sleep, I realized that even if father kept the house I would never think of it as 'home' again. Not if mom didn't live here- and she never would. I lay in my old bed for quite possibly the last time and tried to remember all the good memories I had in the house.


	39. Chapter 39 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Monday to Friday*

After being made to eat two whole waffles and some berry salad by Loretta, I drove to meet Carly at Tempe. She was enrolled at the Arizona State University. Dad had not come out to see me off or made any effort to talk to me again before I left. 'Best dad in the Universe' didn't feel sarcastic enough but I wasn't sure if other universes existed beyond our own.

Carly and I went out to a late dinner since most of my day had been spent on the road. Carly was doing quite well. She was livelier, more sociable, and more athletic than I remembered. She now sported a pixie cut and a garnet nose ring- things dad would have disapproved of when she lived back at home. She'd been back to being the bright and funny person I grew up with but she had a new strength and confidence around her.

I managed to convince her to take some time off from college- it amused her since _I_ had been the one asking her to be less serious about something. We'd booked last minute flights for the next evening. I wanted to meet mom but didn't want to spend time on another long road trip.

Despite coming into a lot of money, Carly still lived in the dorms with a very temperamental flat mate. That meant we couldn't talk freely so we'd packed a small bag for Carly, checked in to a nice hotel, and caught each other up in our lives. She wanted to know everything about Palm Springs and even more about Adrian.

She was fascinated that I had become sort of friends with a Moroi. Her ideas about the Moroi and the Dhampir weren't shaped entirely by the alchemists so her reactions had been very different from mine- it made me pause and rethink what had been ingrained into me by the alchemists quite a bit. However, knowing how different Adrian was from the 'typical' Moroi described in our teachings had spurred the most thought.

Carly commended the changes in me since the last time we'd met but she was unhappy I still subscribed to so many alchemist beliefs. She wasn't against the work that alchemists did but she detested how dogmatic and cult-like they were. The problem was that no matter how much I moved away from 'alchemist thought' I wouldn't be able to escape them. The lily on my cheek tied me to them for life. If they disapproved enough, they would send me to reeducation and brainwash me until I was the perfect mindless obedient drone they wanted. I wished I had never been that foolish girl who believed she could win her father's approval by becoming an alchemist.

The next day after the carbohydrate-laden breakfast that Carly had insisted I eat with her, we went to the Scottsdale Museum of Contemporary Art. The museum was solely dedicated to modern works of art, design, and architecture- the last two I had always been interested in. My interest in modern art had begun after the exhibition at the teahouse with Adrian.

Carly initially wanted to explore the spa options at the hotel but we reached a compromise. In exchange for my day at the museum, she would get to pick an activity for us in Chicago that I wouldn't be able to say no to. Despite how reluctant she had been in the beginning, she wasn't entirely disinterested. She gravitated towards interactive pieces. I walked around studying the works on display. Afterwards we'd left my car at the secure parking near the airport and flown out to meet mom.

We drove to Aunt Karen's house in Lyons, a suburb of Chicago, in a rental Chevrolet Camaro ZL 1. Since we arrived late at night we went straight to the room Carly and I were to share. We chatted a bit with mom while eating sandwiches. Dad didn't approve of mom's family. The last time we visited Aunt Karen had been a few months after Zoe was born. I woke up excited to become reacquainted with her after all these years.

Aunt Karen turned out to be a gregarious and kind woman. She had a certain energy about her that resonated with me. She instantly made Carly and me feel at home. I suppose it had a lot to do with her profession, she worked as a social worker and was active in various charitable and voluntary organizations as well. She was younger than mom was but had not married and still lived in the old house that had been in the family since it was built in the early 1930s. It was a two-story brick bungalow from with an extensive yard. It was located near the woods and a trail near the house led to the Des Plaines River. It had been nice to learn more about the history of mom's family and the town. Aunt Karen appreciated the family albums I'd brought with me- she and mom had pored over them all morning.

After lunch, I sat on the swing in the yard and tried to imagine life in the 1930s. Aunt Karen and Carly had gone grocery shopping- they shared a love for the culinary arts. Mom came to join me with steaming mugs of coffee and a blanket. It was warm for the time of year but living in the dessert heat had made me extra sensitive to the cold. My tattoo would keep me from coming down with a cold or fever- it would, however, not keep me warm.

"Sydney honey, how have you been down in California?" We'd talked about my time in Palm Springs briefly but mom wanted to know more- any and every detail I would give her. It had pained her that I had become so reserved since I began training to be an alchemist. After dad's utter indifference on Sunday, this was very comforting. I told her some more about my life there- I omitted the part about Zoe's terrible attitude and self-imposed isolation because I didn't want her to worry. I also skipped my brief stint as a waitress at a strip club, and my various illegal activities. Moms didn't need to know things like that!

Mom listened patiently, teased me whenever boys' names came up, and praised me for my grades and ability to manage time so well. She was proud that I had taken up a job when I already had enough money to live on for years. She was curious about the work and assignments I did for Ms. T. I promised to show her the book Adrian brought from LA later. She had also wanted to know who Sebastian was having seen my conversation with dad. I gave her a brief run down- alchemist I'd met in Russia- technically my supervisor- dated for four and half months- ended things when posted to Louisiana. It wasn't the whole truth but she didn't notice and seemed happy that I was willing to talk to her about things like this now.

"How was it to grow up here, mom?" I asked quietly.

"It was nice, we used to play in the yard and run around in the woods. Dad used to take us foraging or fishing sometimes. In the summer, we would have barbecues, picnics, and in the winter we'd go ice-skating, build snowmen, and have snow ball fights." She sounded nostalgic as she described some of her memories. I must have looked wistful, because a look of regret crossed her face. "When I was pregnant with Carly, I insisted we get a house with a big yard so that you kids could play outside like I did growing up. Things didn't turn out as expected though. I'm sorry I didn't fight hard enough against him before."

"You did the best you could mom, I don't blame you for anything. All the good memories I have of my childhood are with you or because of you." I told her sincerely. Her eyes were still moist but the words had helped.

"He wasn't always like that, you know, so cold and indifferent. He used to be ambitious, driven, and passionate about things. Somewhere along the line, he became increasingly devoted to this work. He was strict, insistent on discipline and homeschooling but you girls handled it so well and were all so bright that I didn't realize how bad it had gotten. Not until Carly left refusing to return. Then Jared began training you, and took you on those trips with him. I would have no idea where or for how long. It just got worse after that. I still had Zoe to think of though. Divorces are traumatic and she'd always looked up to Jared, I didn't want to uproot her or force her to choose sides." She sighed deeply, "But that choice was taken from me too when he talked her into becoming an alchemist."

Mom was a different woman after just a short separation from dad. She was freer, more spirited, and happier despite the strains of the divorce proceedings. Still she had a lot of guilt and regret about her life choices. I let her talk, she needed to get it out of her system and focus on building her case against dad. We discussed some ways to tackle the things that he would try to bring up against her. The camera in his office was useful since he met his lawyer there.

Later when Carly and Aunt Karen returned, we gathered in the kitchen and helped prepare dinner. I was an awful cook so I was relegated to chopping and dicing. When that was done, I carved pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns. I had never done this before- it was rather fun but the real objective had been to keep me busy so I wouldn't go near the stove. I would never live down that _one_ time I had cooked when dad was away and everyone had gotten food poisoning from the mussel soup. I had been banned from the family kitchen in Utah and I had never eaten seafood in a landlocked state or country since then.

When I showed Aunt Karen and mom the spell book, they had been curious about the small painting inside it. I hadn't looked at the book at all. If not for tonight, I would probably not have seen it. The painting was sinuous lines in the form of a sleeping woman enveloped in a swirl of yellow and purple. She looked sensuous and vulnerable but there was also a sense of calm and serenity that reminded me of the cat sketch he'd made for me. I had been teased to death once they read the back: _Little Kat before she wakes up terrified- Adrian_.

I loved it but I wished I'd seen it before so I could have avoided the awkwardness with my family. Knowing he'd watched me sleep and then thought about it as he painted made it feel too personal, I didn't want anyone else to see it. I couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been just that morning on his mind but other things from that day as well. I wondered if he really saw me the way he'd painted me. I wondered if he was still angry with me. The thought of Adrian not wanting to talk to me again made me uneasy. I'd have to set things right with him when I went back.

Once everyone was bored of teasing me and getting no new information, mom and Aunt K regaled us with tales of their grandmother- my great-grandmother- who owned similar books and was supposedly a witch. The idea of magic use gave me shivers. I was horrified by the idea that some people in my own family would want to use it if it were possible. Humans were not meant to tamper with or control nature like that. It was bad enough that the vampires could do so.

When I explained my thoughts on magic, mom shared a look with Aunt K. Mom explained that magic was a tool like any other- the person determined its uses and outcomes. A hammer could be used to build a house or to kill and magic was no different. Apparently, my great-grandmother had helped many people with her witchy herbs and potions.

"These alchemists fill you with such hatred and lies when they are really the biggest hypocrites of all!" Aunt Karen said with disgust. "I warned Deb not to marry one of them but it doesn't matter anymore. I have three wonderful nieces and Deb will soon be free."

"What do you mean Aunt Karen?" I asked with genuine curiosity. Mom wasn't from an alchemist family. She had married into it. Aunt Karen knew about the alchemists through my mother. It had begun a huge argument between my parents when I was young. However, her words suggested that she had known about the alchemists before mom married dad... and that she had a deeper insight into alchemist activities.

"Do you like being an alchemist Sydney?" She asked with genuine concern as we ate dinner. Mom looked up to see how I would respond.

"I wouldn't have chosen it if I knew how much sacrifice it involved but I do believe in the work we do. I am upset that they involved Zoe but otherwise it has been worth the sacrifice. Humans need to be saved from the taint of the vampires." I told them.

They nodded but there was a certain resignation about mom and Aunt K's eyes- disappointment almost that I didn't say I hated it. For better or worse I was an alchemist now- there was no escape. Saying I was miserable would do nothing but make them worry about me constantly.

"Then it doesn't matter. One day if you feel that your work is no longer worth the sacrifice then come to me and I will tell you more and help you." She told me kindly. It left me confused- what else was there to know about the alchemists? I knew asking now would give me no further answers. Aunt K meant well but she would never stand a chance against the alchemists- her social worker side might want to help me against all odds but I wouldn't risk my family like that.

Carly was fascinated by the concept of magic and wanted to learn more. Aunt K had been cheered by her enthusiasm, according to her the innate ability (or 'spark' as she liked to call it) appeared randomly in the women of our family. She and mom told us more stories of far-flung female relatives who were known to have dabbled with magic as dinner continued. Neither woman claimed to have seen someone perform magic but a twinkle in Aunt K's eye said that she believed.

Interestingly enough a search through the dusty attic turned up a few such books including a Grimoire belonging to our great-grandmother. Aunt K had two smaller newer 'spell' books the living room bookcase mixed in with her cookbooks. I had been constantly fighting the urge to organize and label her house since I'd arrived.

Aunt K and I translated some pages from one of the books. I knew Latin whereas she had a thick Latin-English dictionary. Mom humored Carly by working on an amulet with her after dinner. Aunt K coaxed me into performing a spell with her.

I was as uneasy as ever but I didn't want to be a spoilsport when everyone else was so excited. Besides, I did this stuff for my teacher so why would it be any different if I worked on one with my family. The four of us worked in the small shed in the corner of the yard. The results looked something similar to the things I'd been doing for Ms. T's work assignments. Carly decided all the Latin, concentration, and incantations weren't her thing and lost interest after making a charm that looked like a nice necklace.

Working with Aunt K left me drained but I felt more connected to her somehow. She smiled widely when we were done- pride and joy shone in her eyes as she held the wooden bracelet we'd 'charmed'. I guessed she had been lonely by herself and was happy to have people around to indulge her wishes. She insisted on giving me the Grimoire and some of the other books because she believed in sharing knowledge. I tried to tell her that this knowledge was about arcane implausible things that were useless but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Consider it an inheritance, my dear Sydney. These books belonged to your great grandmother once and now they belong to you. One day perhaps you will find someone who will respect knowledge as much as you and pass it along to her." It was hard to say no after that. It clearly meant so much to her. I was touched by it to be honest, she was the first relative that I had really come to know and she had been nothing short of wonderful.

I wondered again how mom had lasted so long with dad when she could have always come back to her loving family here. I wished she had left him a long time ago when we were still children. It would have been nice to have a normal childhood and grow up with people who loved and cared about us. I didn't linger too long on those thoughts. Whatever mom had gone through I was sure she made the best possible decision at the time. It wasn't right of me to judge her. I was proud of her for finally standing up for herself and taking charge of her life and happiness. I hoped someday I would have as much courage as the other women in my family.

The next day Carly insisted we go to Chicago proper. We drove to the city. Aunt K and mom showed us some interesting places from a 'local perspective'. I had been to Chicago but for alchemist work so this was a very different experience. Carly wanted to shop and dragged to various shops where she bought me some colorful dresses and accessories. She said my new wardrobe from Palm Springs was a small improvement but still too boring and bland. I decided to place the new clothes into Carly's bag before I left for California since they were too revealing and garish for my taste. We bought gifts for each other. The only thing that could have made the day better was Zoe's presence. I hoped we would be able to do this again once she was back in our lives.

At lunch, when I tried to get out of having to eat the famous Chicago deep-dish pizza, Carly declared it _the_ activity that I had agreed to do with her. It was a traumatic experience. Nevertheless, I kept my word and finished the whole slice! In the evening, we went to the Chicago Theater. My efforts to analyze the play had gotten me a sharp painful poke in the ribs from Carly. Mom looked amused and told me to 'enjoy' it and not to 'think' it.

Mom effectively thwarted my plans to skip dinner by giving me a talking to about proper nutrition. I was very careful about my nutrition but my logical arguments fell on deaf ears! I was forced to eat my entire plate of Sashimi-Caesar salad under three pairs of disapproving eyes. I'd made the same joke as Adrian about Hansel and Gretel. Carly was impressed that I was gaining a sense of humor though she claimed it was still lame. I was starting to realize Carly's approval was as hard to obtain as dad's was- but of course, they valued very different things and Carly actually cared about me. Mom chuckled and exchanged a look with Aunt Karen who winked at me.

By then, despite many cups of coffee, I had been ready to call it a night. However, my family had other plans. Aunt Karen took us to a pub with live jazz music where most of the patrons were middle aged. It seemed she'd been there before because the bartender gave us complimentary drinks when he realized we were with her. I drank my usual diet coke since I was the designated driver. We had just settled in when some men asked mom and Aunt K to dance with them.

"Wow, I didn't know mom could dance!" Carly stated in surprise. I felt the same. Mom was attracting the attention of many men in the pub- something that didn't displease her. Carly and I exchanged askance looks but mutually and silently decided not to talk about it. I decided not to even think about it. Mom was an adult who was soon to be single and her potential love life- I shivered at the thought- was her own business.

"Yeah, who knew? I guess it runs in the family." I said gesturing towards Aunt K. Carly decided to test my theory and went off to dance as well. She wasn't new to dancing but she was new to jazz. Before tonight she'd referred to it as old people music. Turns out, she _had_ inherited mom's skill and grace. Carly grinned at me from the dance floor signaling for me to join her.

I felt too pudgy and sluggish after all the food I'd eaten today, and dancing attracted too much attention, which wasn't my thing so I declined. Unfortunately, my family overruled me again and I found myself swaying to the music feeling doubly foolish to be dancing with my sister. We ended up laughing to bits when someone complimented us on being a cute couple. Carly went around introducing me as her girlfriend after that.

Hours later, I shook my head in dismay as I loaded my drunken family into the rental and drove back to the house. Mom was good to walk but Carly and Aunt Karen were completely out of it. We managed to half-carry half-drag them into bed before collapsing into our own. _Drunken idiocy isn't just a thing for college students_ , I thought wryly as I fell asleep.

My wonderful break was cut short by a call from Donna Stanton on Friday morning. She wanted to meet me in Vegas- as usual she didn't tell me anything useful. _Was I in trouble? Was I to be assigned somewhere? Was I to be set free?_ I agreed to meet her there the next day and broke the news of my departure to my hungover family during breakfast.

My flight was in the evening so mom took me with her to show me the garage she had just begun to work at before lunch and then took a detour to show me her favorite spot near the river before heading back for to the house. I suspected mom just wanted to drive the rental for a while longer based on the sheepish look she got when I told her I'd be leaving it with Carly, who was staying a few more days. Carly was enthusiastically kneading dough and Aunt K was grilling steak when we returned. They were preparing gnocchi with seared beef, spinach, and pine nuts. I would be as big as a house if I lived with them for a week!

I wasn't used to sitting around when there was work to be done but no one wanted to let me cook anything. Out of pity, Aunt K allowed me to boil a batch of gnocchi. Despite doing exactly as instructed, they fell apart when I tried to drain them. Mom and Carly nearly fell over laughing, while Aunt K looked baffled. I decided to focus on my strengths. I cut the grilled steak into small even pieces, chopped leaves for the salad, and prepared fresh lemonade.

As usual, I was bullied me into eating more than I intended to. I'd have to take up an active sport to stay in shape at this rate! It didn't help that the gnocchi- that fluffy cloud of carbohydrate- was sinfully good. After lunch, we talked over coffee and homemade cookies (Aunt K had been nice enough to make some low sugar low fat ones for me) until it was time for me to leave.

It was an emotional good bye since I couldn't say for sure when I would be back to visit any of them. I flew to Phoenix and drove to Vegas in my precious Red Hurricane unsure of my future.


	40. Chapter 40 APOV

**APOV**

*A week after 'Little Kat' left: Halloween Saturday*

I was lying in bed semi drunk after a pre-Halloween party at Carlton. I wondered how Clarence would feel if I painted the ceiling of my room? Perhaps I could do something Van Gogh-ish but with glow in the dark paint… that would be cool. But I couldn't afford those paints. I'd spent all my money for the month already and the stipend for next month hadn't arrived yet.

I'd been thinking a lot about how to survive as a poor person over the last week. I couldn't always count on someone else's generosity for a place to live, and I couldn't keep getting free drinks and meals off women to have fun either. Aunt Tatiana had left her lakefront house near Rochester to me along with some money but dad had blocked me from that too. I didn't even know if it was legal for him to do that but he could get an army of lawyers to back his decision, it would be a losing battle.

However, after two months of non-extravagant living, I was determined to learn to live without dad's money. He thought I was useless, he had told me so all my life. Perhaps I was, I didn't have any skills, and I was scared I'd turn into that failure that everyone thought I was. But I wanted to give myself a chance for a change. I'd spent time learning some useful skills from Dorothy. I'd sent out a few job applications- they weren't ideal and all of them involved manual labor- but they would pay which was what I needed. I had applied to become a barista, a bartender, host at a restaurant, and store assistant etc. I hoped something would work out and that I'd earn enough to afford my own place or at least a car because bus rides on a regular basis were not easy in the harsh dessert sun.

My mind drifted to the person who'd inspired me to make these decisions- Katherine. Her parting words about my self-destructive behavior had struck a chord. It hadn't been new information but that small bit of concern behind her anger had made the difference. Even without those words, just being around her had made me feel like I could achieve something- it wasn't anything she said but just the way she treated me. The way she treated everyone else too. She disapproved of my bad habits but she didn't disapprove of me as a person, again it wasn't anything she said just the way her expression or aura changed in response to things I did.

Maybe I was wrong about her but it didn't change that she'd always been there when I was in need and had helped me without expecting anything in return. I didn't know how she could be so unassuming and so selfless. I admired those traits, I did, but it bothered me too. If only she looked after herself as much and didn't let people take advantage of her- she didn't know how not to help. It's like she was programmed to take care of situations- regardless of whether it was her responsibility or not.

Thoughts of changing my life or Katherine (or pretty much anything) always led me to think of Rose. She had always been so callous and disparaging towards me. She had never cared for me beyond what I could do for her. I remembered that time she'd said I'd have to 'do something with my life to earn a guardian'. I hadn't even wanted a guardian- I had wanted her- still did unfortunately. Her words had hurt, not that she didn't want me, but her lack of faith in me... her belief that I'd never do anything worthwhile with my life.

I'd tried to change, to be the kind of person Rose could love. I quit smoking and drinking to impress her, but I should have known it was pointless. She didn't care about me, she never had. I'd been there for her every time she needed me, but she had never once been there for me. I'd even put aside the grief of my dear Aunt Tatiana's death to make sure she was safe. While she hadn't spared me a moment's thought when Belikov decided he wanted her back.

Rose had used me for my money- well dad's money, and she used my affection to make herself feel wanted and strung me along as backup while she plotted to bring back her undead ex. Rose was selfish, rude, immature, a liar… a hypocrite. Then again she was brave, loyal (not to me of course), independent, protective of those weaker than her, dedicated to her work, strong, motivated, dangerously sexy, had a great sense of humor, was spontaneous... I could get lost trying to figure out if I loved her or hated her. One day perhaps it wouldn't be either of those. I yearned for the day I was no longer haunted by my past with her. For now, I struggled to push thoughts of her out of my mind.

This time I wanted to change- not to impress someone but for myself. I wanted to be independent, self-sufficient, and competent. I wanted to feel proud of myself for something I'd done on my own. I could only hope I was strong enough to do it. My thoughts drifted back to Katherine. She'd been gone with no communication between us for a week now- and my resolve to not contact her was waning. I'd broken in to her house once on a whim. All the furniture was still there but there was no trace of her having been there. It was amazing how well she'd done that. She had picked up a few tricks from her dad the Fixer. I hoped she hadn't been roped back into work by him- her aura had been so dismal at the thought of it. I didn't like seeing her sunny bright aura so clouded and murky. I fell asleep still mulling over how similar yet so different Katherine was from Rose.

* * *

I was woken up early on Halloween day. 9.30 am was early especially considering I'd gone to bed well past 4 am. It was the day of my party and Jill and Eddie had come over to help me decorate. It helped that Clarence's house already looked haunted- our work was made easier for us. I let them in and went to freshen up while they helped put the final touches on our Halloween themed breakfast. When Clarence wasn't around- Dorothy made real people food. Apparently, the super healthy gourmet tasteless stuff was just due to her concern for Clarence's health.

Breakfast was fun, Dorothy made everything look like ghosts or spiders or skulls. It was made even better by Zoe's absence. She would join us eventually since she was supposed to go wherever Jill went but had decided to come over only for the party. Barnes had explained that Eddie could take Jill out of the school as long as he informed Zoe of their whereabouts. As a result, Zoe found herself going to malls, movies, and dinners after school for most of last week. Jill would probably lessen her outings soon- she had just gone a bit crazy with them since she had been cooped up in school for almost two months.

Zoe didn't approve of the party. She thought Halloween was pagan and satanic. She also didn't know why we wanted to be in costumes since we were already 'evil' creatures year round. In her very vocal opinion, the party was an excuse for us to lure humans to the house so we could drink from them. Zoe might be happier that she had her own place now but she wasn't any nicer to us. She resented me for Keith being sent away. She sincerely believed that I had caused his reassignment and she despised me for it.

I told Dorothy to take the weekend off since I didn't want her to suffer through the loud party or its aftermath but she chose to stay and help before going to the resort she had booked. Jill and Dorothy decorated the inside while Eddie and I placed spider webs, bats, ghost lights, jack-o-lanterns, etc outside the house. Clarence had a large property so this took some time. I normally didn't do manual labor but I was trying to change my ways and it was fun enough that I didn't mind.

I hadn't planned any decorations initially. My idea had been to have a kegger with chips and candy corn. When Clarence found out that I wanted to throw a Halloween party, he gave me a generous amount of money and insisted that I have a proper one. I'd gone all out after that. Clarence would be overjoyed when he saw the pictures later. The house looked fantastic and I had managed to buy my regular brand of cigarettes with the last of the money.

By 6 pm, we were done and Jill went off to change into her costume. No one would arrive for another hour at least but she insisted it would take her that much to prepare. Jill had been confused between wanting to dress up as so many different characters that I lost track of it all. She finally settled on Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction. I guess the TV in her room hadn't been the best idea if she was watching that movie on her own.

Eddie dressed up as a ninja and there was no dissuading him. Jill and I tried to convince him to dress up like Khal Drogo but he just would not agree. Sure, he would have had to wear a wig, fake beard, and makeup, but the Dhampir would have totally rocked the shirtless painted body look.

Hell _I_ would have gone as Khal Drogo if I had the muscle definition of a Dhampir and I wasn't even a costume sort of person. My other idea had been to go as myself- an alcoholic vampire sliding into insanity. I'd only have to get a cape, and smile with my fangs- something I usually didn't do. But as awesome as I was, as a costume that would be lame so I decided to dress as Sterling Archer instead.

I'd watched the show recently with my friends from Carlton and combined with my strange thoughts about spies and Katherine, well I guess I got inspired. It wasn't even that difficult- I already owned all the essentials: a snazzy tailored grey suit, a slim dark tie, tie clip, cuff-links, and a flask. I just had to rent a holster and Walther PPK from a costume store. Viola, I was an international secret agent extraordinaire. I'd even memorized his Bloody Mary prayer. Yes, I was just _that_ wickedly prepared.

* * *

By 8.30 pm, the house was full of people, and more were still arriving. Jill was having fun dancing and laughing with people from school. She had made some friends in the last two weeks since the Laurel situation was finally resolved. Oh, that had worked out beautifully. She had tried reporting Jill for pulling the prank on her- but there had been no proof and whatever Katherine had done was clearly beyond Jill's abilities. The school had instead been more interested in Laurel's accidental confession of bullying and had disciplined her for it. A few days after that Laurel had finally caved and decided to come to me to ask for help- since Kristin had let her know I was friends with Katherine, the chemistry whiz. Laurel had practically begged Jill for forgiveness before I gave her the antidotes. Since her hair and skin were finally back to normal, Laurel had been careful to be nice to everyone around her. She knew how it felt to be called names now and she no longer wanted to be that person.

Eddie and I agreed that Jill could have one drink. She was nursing the weak cosmopolitan I made for her. I could only assume she didn't like vodka since my cocktail making skills were undeniably good. Eddie was trying to mingle while watching over Jill without looking like a creep. Somehow, he managed it despite the girls trying to get him to demonstrate his shuriken throwing skills. I wasn't at all surprised to find out he actually owned those. He would probably cause a lot of damage with them if anyone tried to harm Jill tonight. They would be leaving at 10:30 pm- they still had a curfew at school to deal with. I had a feeling Eddie wouldn't relax until Jill was safely tucked into her bed.

Zoe hadn't dressed up- it would be akin to devil worship according to her. She was around somewhere probably watching us to make sure we didn't bite anyone- _when would she realize that we didn't do things like that?_ This party would go on for hours yet. She wouldn't be able to stay all night. I'd invited one of the Moroi girls I'd partied with in LA. She would arrive around midnight, which hopefully would be after Zoe left. I didn't want to explain the presence of another Moroi to an already irate alchemist. Fortunately, Zoe left by 11.30 and the party was still raging. I had a feeling many people would just asleep all over the house tonight instead of going back to their homes.

A small crowd was cheering those attempting keg stands out on the deck. I'd just had my turn and I was dismayed with the 29 seconds of drinking I'd managed- I needed more practice! I wasn't too drunk yet- I'd had enough to numb the darkness of spirit but happy intoxicated auras still flickered around me. I cheered along with the crowd. Half an hour later, I went for round two and managed to drink for 43 seconds this time- still below my best time. I was receiving high fives left and right when something unexpected caught my eye: a familiar yellow and purple aura just outside the crowd near some trees. _Katherine?!_

* * *

I tried to remind myself that I was angry with her but I couldn't help but grin when I realized she really was here. I wouldn't have recognized her so easily if not for her brilliant aura. She was in costume but I wasn't sure what it was meant to be. She was wearing a black shift dress with a thin red belt, dark tights, and impressively high red heels. Her hair was dark blue with streaks of black in it, half her face was covered with small red dots, black lines (to emphasize the lines of her face), blue painted on tears and glossy red lips. She watched me expressionlessly when I walked towards her. She wasn't wearing her glasses and she had a Styrofoam cooler near her feet wrapped in a big red bow.

"Take a picture Little Kat, it'll last longer." I hid my delight behind my usual lazy smirk. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "I almost didn't recognize you. Nice costume is it a comic book character?" Now that I was closer, I could see the careful way in which the dots had been arranged and even her nails were red with white dots. I didn't peg her as someone who'd put so much effort into her costume. She'd just arrived after a week of absence and already I was surprised.

"Umm no." She responded with a slight frown. "What are you supposed to be- a business man?"

I shook my head in dismay. "Only the most badass secret agent ever- Sterling Archer. Code name: Duchess." She naturally looked confused- popular culture was not her strong suit.

"Don't really know who that is." She frowned. "But you don't look like a Duchess either." She replied seriously. I was close to face-palming myself but she didn't know anything about the show so this was to be expected.

"I'm not sure what you're meant to be either, Little Kat." I sighed resignedly. _Another show to the already long list of things I would have to get her to watch with me!_

"You don't? Really, I thought you were kidding before." She looked disappointed. "I'm the 'Drowning Girl' by Roy Lichtenstein. I thought you'd appreciate the effort. I even made a thought bubble!" She held up a white cardboard cutout in the shape of a cloud stuck to a stick with the words 'I DON'T CARE! I'D RATHER SINK… THAN CALL BRAD FOR HELP!' written on it. Her costume suddenly made sense.

I couldn't hold back my happy grin. She'd gone through all this trouble for my party- I had definitely taken the easy path. If not for the fake gun, I could have walked into any of the royal parties I used to attend back at court. I could have done that even with the gun, be it fake or real, no one would have stopped Adrian Ivashkov.

"Don't know who this Brad is but I'd be happy to give you mouth to mouth." I winked with a sly grin and her cheeks got that endearing blush again. I'd missed teasing her. Her lips looked kissable despite the dark lines she'd drawn around it. _Yep, she'd been back less than 2 minutes and my thoughts are already drifting into danger territory! Human, she's human_ \- I repeated the last bit like a mantra in my mind.

"Perhaps coming here wasn't the best idea." But she said it with a smile so I knew she didn't mean it. I was curious about why she was here but decided to ignore that for the moment. "So is the cooler a part of your costume too?"

She seemed surprised to see it next to her. I guess she'd forgotten it. "Umm no, that's actually something for you."

"For me?" She picked up the box and let me pull on the ribbon "What is it, Little Kat, a new liver?"

She chuckled, "I'm sure you will need one of those in a few years but no, it's not a liver."

I opened the lid to see a lidded plastic cup encased in ice. I couldn't contain my excitement. "Is this what I think it is?" I was beaming.

"If you think it's a cherry slush then you would be correct." She replied with a fake blasé attitude. Her aura couldn't hide that she was amused and pleased by my reaction.

"These are my favorites!" But she knew that since I had talked non-stop about them one afternoon. I took a long slurp- I thought it might be too frozen because of all the ice around it but it was still perfect. "You're the best, Kat. Do you want some?" It took a surprising bit of effort to not hug her!

She grimaced and shook her head. I gestured for her to follow me. We walked around the gardens of Clarence's house. It wasn't well kept but he spent a lot making sure it was green and lush year round. I took another long slurp, Katherine was looking at the decorations Eddie and I, well mostly Eddie, had put up. It didn't look like she would talk anytime soon. "So to what do I owe this delicious slushy?"

"Nothing really, just thought you might want one. Doesn't your uncle mind all the noise and strangers?" She blushed looking away from a couple behind a few trees. I figured indoors might be a better idea and started to lead her that way.

"No, he and my cousin are on the east coast for another week or two. Do you always dress up in such detail for Halloween?" I asked to keep her attention away from looking too close at other trees or bushes.

"Umm no, I've never done this before- it's my first Halloween."

"How is that even possible? You did grow up in the same country that I did right. You must have dressed up and gone trick or treating when you were a kid at least?" This wasn't even a surprise- more of a shock.

"No, never been trick or treating either." She stated with a casual shrug.

I shook my head and wondered again if she was Amish, "And you call me an alien!" That had become an inside joke between us since my horrible experience of eating plain yogurt at her house. What normal person didn't have sugar in their kitchen?

She shrugged again in response. By the time my slushy was finished, we were near the house. I realized I'd been a bad host. I led her into the house to get her a drink but it was quite a process since we had to move past all the dancing people in the living room. Katherine looked very uncomfortable (and mildly horrified) since this wasn't her usual scene. I tried to take her hand to guide her through the mass of people but she pulled away hastily and just tried to follow me instead.

I reached the other side of the room only to realize she'd gotten stuck somewhere. She could have just let me hold her hand. _It's not that different from a handshake,_ I thought irately as I went back to 'rescue' her. We resumed our conversation when we both finally made it out of the living room into the less crowded kitchen. She looked frazzled from all the noise and what must look like chaos to her. I wondered if she'd been to many parties before.

"Are you back for good now?" I asked hopefully.

"Not entirely but I'll be around. I go to college here after all."

"Are you moving back to your house then?" I wondered if she would move to an unknown location just to keep me from knowing it.

"I'm not sure yet." She said uncertainly.

"Anything I can do to help you decide, Little Kat?"

"Yeah, someone could stop breaking into it." She looked at me pointedly.

"I only did that once!" I said defensively and then sheepishly added, "How'd you find out anyway?" Then another thought occurred to me. "Wait have you been stalking me Little Kat?" She laughed softly but didn't answer any of my questions.

"Did you do all this by yourself, I'm surprised you managed all this on your stipend!?" She sounded impressed.

"Clarence gave me money for the party but I made a budget on my cell phone and planned everything out. Jill and Eddie spent the day here helping me. They left a while ago because their school has a curfew." I left out the part where they'd actually done most of the work, and Jill had played a huge part in restraining my budget. Katherine was about to say something when I was physically dragged away for some drinking game. She looked surprised and then amused at the situation.

When I found her again half an hour later, she was talking about cars animatedly with some people in the dining room. I wanted to talk to her some more and find out what had happened with her dad and if she was doing all right. She seemed fine, as did her aura but I still wanted to hear it from her.

Before I could go join the group, someone hugged me from behind and started caressing my stomach. _What the hell, not another dare by one of the human girls!_ I groaned internally. It was getting very hard to turn them down- literally! I'd said I had a girlfriend but no one had ever seen her so girls kept doing things like this to 'seduce' me. It was a fun game to them. _Well it would be for me too if they hadn't been human!_ That was why I'd invited Cassie- the Moroi girl. I grabbed the hand and turned with a devious smirk intending to tease the girl before letting her down, only to realize it _was_ Cassie- my fake girlfriend for the night.

My annoyance, which hadn't made it to my expression, melted slightly. But before I could say anything, she launched herself at my mouth. Normally I wouldn't mind this and she was supposed to be my girlfriend after all. Nevertheless, knowing Katherine was in the room just a few feet away made me feel very awkward. The kiss tasted of tequila and lime. Cassie had found the refreshment table.

I moved back after breaking the kiss to look at her. She was wearing a very sexy sailor costume- I couldn't emphasize the 'very' enough. Her top was essentially a blue and white striped push up bikini that showed off more of her assets than it covered. The ensemble was finished with blue shorts, thigh high white stockings, white high heels, and a sailor hat. Many girls were throwing her dark looks- perhaps for her costume or maybe for kissing me- I didn't know- I didn't care either. Cassie was too preoccupied with me to notice. I realized I was absently running my hands across her back.

She was already tipsy, "Come dance with me, Jet!" and pulled me along as she swayed towards the living room. I took a quick look to see if Katherine had noticed- she had. I couldn't decipher her expression. I didn't know what I expected to see but her aura was flashing so many emotions that I could barely read it but I did notice fear, wariness, unease, and uncertainty when she looked at Cassie.

I downed half my flask as I danced with Cassie. We made out as we moved together. it'd been more than a week since I'd had any Moroi company I'd missed it. Despite all the fun, I couldn't stop worrying about Katherine. Would she leave before I got a chance to talk to her properly? Sometime later Cassie dragged me away again- _what was it with people dragging me around tonight_ \- into Clarence's study.

"Huh, I thought this was a bedroom!" was all she said before launching herself at my mouth again. The door closed as I slammed backwards into it- wow, I didn't remember her being this feisty or aggressive before! By the time I came back up for air she'd gotten sexier- her top was dangling from her fingers while her other hand was busy making mischief elsewhere. I locked the door hastily. My last coherent thought was a fervent hope that Clarence never found out what was about to happen next.


	41. Chapter 41 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Saturday night: Halloween party*

I'd come to the party at Adrian's for two reasons. First, I didn't like owing people and the party tonight sounded like a better idea than letting Adrian choose a meal for me. I'd seen him eat and I shuddered at the mere memory of all the unhealthy food I'd seen go past his incredibly sexy lips. The second reason was to see if the alchemists had discovered any of my others cameras- and remove them if they were still here. Those were the two reasons I kept repeating to myself hoping I would believe it at some point. There was a third reason if I was to be honest with myself- I'd missed his company.

I'd arrived around eight but had seen Zoe in the house. I didn't want her to recognize me after our last conversation. So I went back to my safe-house to come up with a costume- apparently people took that seriously. Adrian might not be happy to see me considering how we'd parted last week. What would get his attention and impress him? A quick look through the internet for last minute ideas was useful. I went to the store to pick up a few things. Fortunately, I already owned the main components.

After changing, I decided to get a cherry slush for Adrian as a peace offering. Armed with a Styrofoam box, I parked outside Keith's old apartment- I knew Zoe lived here now. When I saw her return, I bought the slush and drove back to the party.

It hadn't taken long to find Adrian- he was where the crowd was. In this instance, he was drinking as two boys held him upside down over a keg. I didn't see the point of this but everyone was counting how long he was held upside down. From the way people were treating him, I guessed he'd done well- _Adrian could drink, what a surprise._

I waited beyond the crowd near the trees, looking for when he'd be around less people before approaching him. I didn't have to wait long since he recognized me and started to move towards me almost immediately.

 _Hot damn!_ I cringed inwardly on realizing I'd picked up some of Carly's catch phrases. But really it should be illegal for someone to look that good! He looked dashing. His hair was set neatly for a change. He didn't look like he was in a costume- he was dressed in a very expensive designer suit- probably custom made for him in Europe based on the cut. I found it impossible to look away as he approached me. He looked so handsome and his emerald eyes sparkled with delight. I hoped he wouldn't notice how flustered I was. Hot damn indeed!

He had been happy to see me, which was a relief. He reacted to like the slush just as I thought he would. It was fun to see his childish side, sometimes. I wish everyone else in my life were as easy to please as Adrian was. We walked around the house before heading inside. I was sipping a diet soda in the kitchen and trying to figure out how long I would have to stay to not be rude. But Adrian was physically dragged away before I could find out.

It was awkward in the crowded house alone. This was the first house party I'd been to and I didn't know what to do. Luckily, I heard people discuss something called the bat mobile and how it compared to some other vehicles. Now _that_ was something I could talk about- and so we did. It was fun- though I still didn't see the appeal in owning an underground cavern and fighting crime like a vigilante.

The next time I saw Adrian, he was kissing a scantily clad Moroi at a small distance from me. Seeing that made me feel very disconcerted- probably because it had been so intense and so public. I would never have the courage to dress like the Moroi girl, not even if one day I managed to get her perfect slim figure. I felt a flash of disappointment, which intensified on seeing him dragged off by her. I had hoped to talk to him a bit more. The disappointment was quickly replaced by increasing wariness.

I was so used to being around Adrian that I often forgot what he was but standing in the same room as an unknown Moroi had made me afraid and reminded me of all the things I'd been taught about them growing up. After she'd dragged him off, I had looked around to make sure there weren't any more Moroi around. To my vast relief she was the only one- besides Adrian. Despite my fear, I couldn't stop thinking about her perfect body and the way Adrian had been touching her. Of course, he'd be into modelesque girls that were showy, confident, and liked to party.

The people I'd been talking had scattered. I drank another diet soda as I looked around for Adrian. He had been with the Moroi girl a while ago but I couldn't see either of them now. Dancing was a loose term for what they'd been doing, which had been even more disturbing than the kiss. I pushed those thoughts aside since Adrian and the Moroi girl weren't the only ones engaged in similar activity in the living room. Just another aspect of the college experience that I had no interest in.

What did interest me was a few hours of sleep before driving back to Vegas. I had a lot to do tomorrow and I wanted to rest. It was almost 1.30 am… I hadn't planned to stay this long but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Adrian again. I wanted to get _some_ sleep tonight!

 _Maybe he was near the kegs outside_. I took a deep breath before trying to get through the dancing crowd in the living room. It was like being in the middle of an eerie nightmare. That feeling intensified when I realized I was literally stuck. I couldn't figure out how to get out. Just then Daniel came to my rescue, "Katie is that you?" He was shouting to be heard over all the music and noise. I was too frazzled to talk and nodded my head in response.

"Are you trying to go outside?" He shouted again and I nodded back at him. He chuckled, took my hand, and easily found a way through. I took deep breaths to calm down when we reached outside. There were people dancing here too but it was much less crowded.

"Thank you Daniel, you saved my life!" He laughed at how frazzled I sounded. It wasn't a mean laugh- just amusement. I only saw him briefly a few times a week after class or during group study sessions. This would be the second time I'd talked to him in a non-college context. I always noticed his dimples when we talked- it was no different now.

"My pleasure Katie, it's good to see you again! But please call me Danny, Daniel sounds like you're upset with me! Where were you last week?"

"Home, family emergency," I replied instantly.

"Oh, is everything alright with your folks?"

I smiled, "Yeah, all good now." I finally looked away from his dimples and realized he was only wearing a white bed sheet.

Seeing my look he grinned happily. "I'm Roman for the night, like my toga?" I held back my urge to correct him on how inaccurate his costume was. I also tried not to stare at his chest- quite a bit of it was visible with the way his 'toga' was tied. It was a good sight. Not as good as Adrian's chest but still very nice. I halted my thoughts and directed my attention towards Daniel and looking for Adrian.

We talked about random things as we walked. Well I walked he kept dancing around me looking ridiculous as he tried to get me to join him. He didn't usually behave like this around me- I guessed alcohol had seriously lowered his inhibitions. Everyone here besides me was drunk to some degree, a fact I ignored since I didn't want to judge people for the way they chose to have fun- even though it made no sense to me. I finally caved when a song with a slower tempo came on. He kept making me laugh with his crazy moves!

One song turned into many and I still hadn't seen Adrian. I was thirsty from all the dancing. Daniel offered to bring me a drink but I decided to go inside with him since it was chilly out here. I mentally kicked myself for becoming so distracted. Being around drunken idiots was affecting me vicariously and making me behave very out of character.

I was holding Daniel's hand to get through the crowd but we were separated when the crowd pulsed to a new song. I found myself stuck in the middle of the dancing crowd again- _why did this happen only to me and not everyone else_? Suddenly someone was grinding against me. I turned around in alarm only to see Mel and Tim. They laughed at my reaction. _Good to know I was amusing so many people tonight!_

Mel was dressed in a cat suit and Tim looked like a police officer. I guess they'd recognized me since they insisted I join them. I decided to go with the flow for a change and copied their movements once I got the hang of the beats. Sometime later, I finally made it out of the living room. That space was like a mindless dancing beast- it swallowed me completely every time I tried to get through! I looked around for Daniel who was supposed to have brought me a drink- _so much for relying on people,_ I thought wryly. I looked for Adrian but I still didn't see him.

I went to the washroom before going to get that drink I wanted. I checked to see if my tattoo was still covered, and took some time to calm my nerves after having been around so many people. I went out to see Tim holding a drink for me. I looked at it suspiciously but Tim assured me it was a diet soda. I was reluctant to accept it but I didn't want to be rude- besides I knew Tim.

"Have you seen Jet around?" I asked him as I took a sip, and then another. I'd forgotten how thirsty I had been. His eye twitched slightly at my question but he looked pleased when he saw me drink.

"I saw him stumble out of a room with his girlfriend some time ago. They looked disheveled- they're probably in another room now for all I know." Tim sounded annoyed. I grimaced at his implication. I should leave and get a few hours of sleep, Adrian was clearly busy.

I tried to politely excuse myself from Tim but he was as persistent as ever and kept engaging me in conversation. I began to feel very tired and sleepy. I drank a bit more hoping the drink might rouse me a bit. Tim was suddenly standing too close and his hands were on my hips. I tried to move back but nearly fell over. Only his hand around my waist kept me upright.

"You don't look so well Katie. Maybe you should sit a while." I tried to tell him I was all right but I couldn't form the words. He guided me towards a less crowded part of the house into an empty room with a pool table. My brain wasn't working properly. I was confused. Everything looked blurry. I leaned against the wall for support as I stumbled towards a settee. I was shivering. I collapsed against the wall.

Tim carried me to the settee and sat me on it. I leaned my head against the back. I was having trouble breathing now. I thought I heard Tim say something before he walked away. It was difficult to move my head so I kept staring at the ceiling trying to force myself to stand up and be alright again. I didn't know how much time had passed. The room was darker now. I felt a weight on my lap and something on my chest. I tried to move my hands to remove whatever it was but my limbs wouldn't cooperate. Something covered my mouth and I felt something wet part my lips. With that, reality filtered in through my muddled thoughts. I was desperately trying to move now. I couldn't be in this situation! I didn't want to be. This couldn't be happening! Everything started to turn dark- darker than before. I felt something wet on my cheeks and realized I was crying.

I snapped my eyes open- how much time had passed? The room was brightly lit now- was it morning? I tried to get up but I still couldn't- with much effort I moved my head. Everything was still spinning- all I saw was blur of colors through the tears clouding my eyes. Sometime later, a grey blur moved towards me- the panicked feeling grew before everything started to go black again. Next time I opened my eyes I was floating next to something white and warm…. _a cloud?_ then everything went dark again.


	42. Chapter 42 APOV

**APOV**

*Early Sunday morning*

After Cassie and I collected ourselves enough to leave Clarence's study, she insisted on doing body shots with me. This would have overjoyed me any other time but I couldn't stop wondering where Katherine was. I went along with her demands and let her take me to a corner of the dance floor/living room, last thing I wanted was to upset my 'girlfriend' in public.

Some shots and a few songs later I left Cassie on top of the coffee table to go find Katherine. I thought I'd seen her head towards the inner part of the house. Cassie was having fun and loved the attention from the humans. I'd warned her not to drink from her admirers or flash her fangs- but she'd been studying with humans in LA so I wasn't worried she'd create a 'situation' as Zoe liked to call it. Besides it was Halloween, fangs wouldn't even be noticed tonight.

I looked around the dining room, the kitchen and even in the wash room but I didn't see Katherine anywhere- _had she gone outside while I was distracted?_ I saw Daniel ogling Cassie open mouthed as she continued to dance on the table. I didn't know if Katherine had met him or wanted him to know she was back in town. Should I ask him if he'd seen her?

"Jet, man, who's that girl?" Daniel was pointing to Cassie.

I smirked, "That would be my girlfriend, Danny-boy. You can stop drooling now."

He looked like he was ready to worship at Cassie's feet, "Woww, I totally understand why you're always turning down the girls that throw themselves at you now." I couldn't help but shake my head in exasperation.

"Seriously, Danny I'm not going to be your wingman anymore if you don't stop eyeing my girl like that!" Honestly, I didn't care and I knew Cassie adored the attention but I had to play the boyfriend role if I wanted to convince people. He looked away finally with a sigh.

"Why didn't you warn me Katie would be here- I would have picked a better costume!? Damn, that girl can move too!" _She could?_ Another surprise since she seemed so controlled all the time- but she _was_ graceful. It wasn't hard to imagine her dancing but it would have been nicer to see it! I was annoyed that I had been so occupied with Cassie that I'd missed all the other fun.

"Have you seen her anywhere? I think she might be bored. She doesn't like parties much."

"I don't know- she seemed fine when she was grinding with Tim earlier." I heard the resentment in his voice.

"With Tim? She was grinding- with _Tim_? That's surprising. She doesn't even like Tim much."

"I guess enough alcohol fixes everything. But no, they weren't really grinding- just dancing together." He grumbled reluctant to admit seeing her with someone else had bothered him.

"Katherine doesn't drink, and dancing with Tim is still hard to believe." I was a bit worried now. She didn't _really_ drink. The only time I'd seen had been at the bar when I ended up in her house. She'd admitted later that she hadn't finished that cocktail. If by some sudden impulse she _had_ decided to drink tonight, she was responsible enough to not get drunk- especially considering she planned to drive.

"She looked like she'd had a few. And she definitely didn't mind it when he had his arms around her." Unease pooled in my stomach- this didn't sound like her. She didn't like Tim that way so she wouldn't do anything that might encourage him- letting him get that close to her for instance.

"How long ago was this?" I asked him urgently.

"Not long probably a few minutes ago." He was too drunk to be able to track time though.

"Did you see where they went?" I wished I hadn't drunk so much or I would be able to look for her aura.

"In there." He indicated one of the doors deeper inside the house. There weren't many people on that side. If they were, it was because they wanted privacy. Katherine would definitely not walk into _that_ on her own considering her reaction to the people in the trees outside.

I began to walk towards the door when Daniel called out to me. "Jet, I don't know if that's a good idea. They seemed quite _friendly_ \- maybe she changed her mind. You shouldn't walk into that and disturb them." Daniel was a good guy- he didn't like Katherine's choice but he respected it. Unfortunately, he didn't know her as well as I did. This was very much unlike her- too unlike her for me to not worry.

"She wouldn't just get drunk and go off with Tim. Something's wrong." I told him as I walked past people in the corridor.

"Maybe that's true. Or maybe you're just upset she didn't pick you."

I didn't know how to respond to that accusation. "Don't pretend like you aren't upset about this." I snapped instead. Daniel continued to follow me. Perhaps a part of him wanted to barge in there and disturb them too because he wasn't making much effort to physically stop me despite his words. He showed me which door they'd gone into- the poolroom. He made a last half-hearted attempt to talk me out of going in once more.

"I just need to know she's alright. If she wants Tim, she can have him." But I needed to know she actually chose this for real. A week couldn't have changed the girl I'd come to know. Something _was_ wrong here.

The door was locked. I didn't know this room had a lock before. Daniel gave me a pin from his toga. I listened through the door. The house was crowded and noisy but there no sounds coming through from inside the room.

"Are you sure they went into this room?" I asked Daniel as I removed my tie clip, and set to opening the door as fast as I could.

"Positive." I guess seeing how serious I was had made him worried too because he did not attempt to stop me anymore. I opened the door open and Daniel turned on the lights. The sight that faced us made me sick. Tim had been straddling and kissing Katherine as she sat on the settee. Tim jumped up when the lights came on but he quickly recovered and stood to block her from view.

"You guys mind giving us some privacy? We were in the middle of something here." He growled in annoyance.

"Sorry mate, we wanted to play some pool. You don't mind do you?" I said with my lazy smirk and acting drunker than I was. Daniel moved towards the table as if to prepare a game.

Tim frowned, "I do mind. Go away already." Daniel and I exchanged glances. He looked worried and was trying to look behind Tim. It was strange that we hadn't heard any movement or sound from Katherine so far.

"That's no way to talk to the host Timmy. Did no one teach you manners?" I said disdainfully. He flushed trying to come up with a better argument and tried to move and block my view but there were two of us and he couldn't block Daniel.

"What's wrong with her Tim?" Daniel sounded aghast.

I finally understood the expression to see red because I don't know what happened but next thing I knew I was in the middle of a brawl. Tim had a split lip, my jaw hurt and Daniel's toga was still on somehow. Tim was soberer- even with the two of us we weren't doing much damage. It would have been easier to scar him for life with spirit for hurting Katherine. That she was hurt, I had no doubts about. I'd seen tears in her eyes and it had thrown me into a literal blind rage. But spirit was as difficult to grasp right now as it was to land a decent hit.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I was surprised at how quietly intense my voice was. "What. did. you. do?" I asked again in that eerily quiet voice again since he wouldn't respond.

"Nothing! She just got drunk and pulled me in here, I swear." Tim shouted. He was simultaneously trying to get away and fight us off.

"Yeah, then why didn't you stop when she was crying?" Daniel demanded as he attempted to land another blow on Tim. Being a soccer player apparently didn't make for a good brawler because Daniel wasn't having any better luck than I.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything. We were both drunk but this was her idea! Look, I don't mind sharing- you can have her first if you want, she won't mind!" Of course she wouldn't mind the fucking bastard had obviously drugged her! I was too revolted to respond. He was lucky I didn't have access to spirit- I would have him whimpering in a nightmare for the rest of his life!

Daniel let out a disgusted enraged sound and punched Tim in the stomach. I saw a flicker of movement from the corner of my eye. Katherine had moved her head slightly- tears were still flowing down her cheeks. As much I wanted to pulverize Tim, I was more worried about her. I felt bad I had been so intent on my anger that I hadn't tried to look after her sooner.

Katherine wasn't moving and seeing the rest of her just sickened me- the bruises and scratches on her arm, her smeared lipstick, bite marks on her chest and neck. _Bite marks?!_ What kind of freak was this guy?

"Why isn't she moving? What did you do you sick bastard?" Her tears intensified when I came closer. I hoped I wasn't alarming her further. Her eyes started to become unfocused and closed as I straightened her clothes as best as I could. I took off my jacket to cover her and and gently pulled her into my arms. If only I had spirit to heal her right now. I didn't know if it would get rid of whatever Tim had given her but it'd be worth a try.

It took me a while to realize I was murmuring as I shook her gently, "Wake up Kat, please wake up. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner... but please wake up..."

Daniel was still scuffling with Tim- more like trying to keep him from getting away. A few people had gathered at the door with their cell phones. Right now, everyone was watching the brawl but it wouldn't be long before Katherine became a spectacle- _that_ she wouldn't want.

"Daniel, I'm going to get rid of the people." I laid her gently on the settee, making sure my jacket covered her. I herded the spectators away from the room and closed the door behind me. Then I went to get rid of all the people. Stopping the party was quite easy. I unplugged the music and told everyone to go home. There were many grumbles and complaints but they slowly started to leave. I couldn't do anything about those who had already passed out drunk but they weren't in any state to start gossips and rumors so I let it be.

Cassie wasn't happy about the party ending. Fuck, I'd completely forgotten about her! I couldn't let her take a cab all the back to LA at this time- it wouldn't be safe but I really didn't want her around either. Some of the people were talking about getting some fast food and driving to the dessert to get doped up- Cassie seemed interested since she'd never been out to the dessert before so I encouraged her to go. I just hoped this dessert drive would end before the sun was a molten ball the next day. I offered her some provisions to make sure she would be alright- sunscreen, one of my jackets, a blanket. She added two bottles of tequila, and a bottle of lime juice to the bag before going off happily. I shouldn't have felt so much relief to see her go but I did. An irrational part of me was annoyed with her because it blamed her for my inability to prevent Tim, that pathetic bastard, from hurting someone I cared about.

Once the house was reasonably empty I returned to the poolroom. Daniel looked like he'd been on the losing side of the fight. He was trying to wake Katherine up.

"Where's Tim?" I asked with trepidation. Daniel pointed to the smashed bay window through which Tim had escaped. I didn't know what to do now- I could call the police but I had a feeling they would be more interested in all the underage drinking and drug use that had happened here tonight instead of the assault for which we had no proof. We would probably be the most likely suspects now that the house was empty. I could call an ambulance but they would then contact the police too. Calling the police meant alerting the alchemists. I was on rocky grounds with them already. It would become a different sort of problem once they found out. Still I was willing to deal with all that if I had to.

However, I had a feeling that Katherine wouldn't want to involve the police either- she had gone to a hotel just because someone knew where she lived- she had been fearful of her safety. I didn't know if she'd be in danger if I involved law enforcement. Besides I felt it had to be her choice to report Tim or I'd be taking the choice to make her own decisions from her just as he had tried to do.

"Did he say anything else?" Daniel shook his head. He also didn't seem to know what to do.

"Is she alright?" I asked worriedly as I looked out the window to see if Tim was still around.

"Except for the bruises, scratches, and bites she seems to just be sleeping." He replied wearily. It was a small relief that we'd gotten here in time. Better would have been if I had just stayed by her side and not given that bastard an opportunity to drug her in the first place.

"We should move her somewhere more comfortable." He suggested and I agreed.

I tried to help Daniel but he managed to carry her just fine despite how beat up he looked. We took her to my room- which I'd had the foresight to lock before the party started so it was clean and mercifully devoid of people. I put one of my shirts on her before I tucked her into bed. I was too wound up to sit down once back in the living room. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this angry. The fact that Tim got away just made me angrier. And frustrated. And helpless. Emotions I hated feeling.

The house was a mess, and seeing the people passed out fueled my anger even more. _Why did I ever think it'd be a good idea to have a party?_ I sat down on an empty chair wearily. I knew a part of my anger was also guilt that I'd been as despicable a person as Tim at one point in my life. I hadn't drugged or tried to take advantage of a girl but I had dabbled once. Which was essentially blood rape now that I thought about it. I had felt guilty about it afterwards but not enough to stop my other so-called friends from doing it to others. I had been too content to live in a perpetual haze of alcohol, to stop feeling or caring, for a long part of my life. And it had been effective. Very effective.

I hadn't been that person for a long time now. I'd changed. I was glad that I had. I still couldn't forgive myself though. I was already ashamed of so many things, dabbling had just become the worst of it all. But would I even feel bad about it if something like this hadn't jolted me from my indifference? Only a few hours ago it had been a memory that made me slightly uncomfortable when I was reminded of it- something I shrugged off easily and didn't bother about.

It was tempting to drink myself numb again. It would be easier than caring; better than feeling remorse and self loathing. I fought the urge. The relief wouldn't be real and I'd feel worse once the hangover set in. Also I couldn't continue to be irresponsible. I had to stay sober and be there for Katherine when she woke up- just as she'd been there for me when I needed someone. I also needed spirit for when I saw Tim again. There was no way I would let him go off with just a few bruises and scrapes.

My phone chimed, it was Jill. _God! Did Jill see all that?_ I was drunk enough for the bond to be numb. I suppose my feelings had been quite intense.

"Hey Jailbait, did I wake you up again?" I asked desolately.

"Yeah. I've gotten better at blocking you but It's hard to tune you out when I am asleep. I saw you in a fight, which was so unlikely that I thought it was a strange dream. When I realized it was really happening I woke up and managed to pull myself out. I wanted to call you earlier but you had this sense of urgency so I didn't disturb you. I can still sense your feelings but they changed- they're so dark and painful now… and so very angry. I haven't felt you this worked up ever, not even when we were first bonded and you used to think of Dimi-… I'm worried Adrian. What's happening? Are you alright?"

"You can say their names Jailbait," I sighed. "My head must be a terrible place if you've become so good at staying out of it so fast!" I didn't want to worry Jill unnecessarily with everything that had happened just now. My poor attempt at humor didn't work.

"It's not the most pleasant place sometimes but it's a small price compared to being alive, Adrian." She replied quietly and I felt another jolt of intense guilt. I could only hope she hadn't been traumatized by my escapades in LA with those Moroi girls.

"No Adrian, you were usually too drunk during those times and the bond went fuzzy enough that I could ignore most of it. I only saw flashes when you thought of them later." She answered my mental thoughts. I felt another twinge of guilt for ruining her innocence. Jill deserved better than to be psychically linked to my mind.

"Oh stop it Adrian, I knew about those stuff before I was even bonded to you! You didn't corrupt my innocence. I wish everyone would stop treating me like I was a 10 year old who knows nothing." She said with sarcastic annoyance. I didn't want to know how she knew the things she claimed to know but she was a teenager so I guess she had her means.

"Well I'm still glad you're getting the hang of this bond in such a short amount of time. You're amazing, Jailbait." I told her sincerely.

"I guess it helped that I already knew what to expect from my talks with Lissa and Rose." She paused to gauge my reaction to the name. I was in enough emotional turmoil to not be affected by it right now. "You're changing the topic, Adrian. What happened to you? Why were you in a fight?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Little Jill, go back to bed. We can talk about it another time."

"I can look into your mind and find out what I want, you do know that right?" She threatened.

"I know you won't intentionally violate my privacy like that but alright I'll tell you. I found a guy trying to take advantage of a girl. I flipped out and ended up in a scuffle. I'm upset because he got away before I could do worse." I didn't mention the people involved. I was glad Jill hadn't seen anything. I didn't want to unwillingly break Katherine's confidence again.

Jill gasped. "Is the girl alright? Have you called the police? I think you'll have to call Zoe before you call them though. How do you think she will react? Why do you feel so confused and guilty? You did the right thing!" Had I really thought I could give Jill an answer and not expect another barrage of questions?

"She's sleeping now. If she feels comfortable with it, then I will call the police. Now go to bed, Jailbait. I'll try to calm down so you aren't disturbed again."

"Alright Adrian but just remember that you are a good person- no matter what you think. I've lived in your mind long enough to know that. Goodnight."

I wished I felt like a good person but I knew I was far from it. After the call, I went to check on Katherine once more. She was sound asleep and Daniel was too on the armchair. I woke him up, gave him the first aid box to fix up his hands and let him sleep in Lee's room for the night.

I debated whether to heal her or not as I tried to tidy up the house a little… I was trying to distract myself from the urge to drink and tire myself out enough to sleep sober. I wanted desperately to heal her, especially when I remembered those bite marks. Unfortunately, I had seen too many episodes of CSI to know I'd be destroying useful evidence in case she wanted to go to the police later. I gave up cleaning after picking up countless plastic cups and mopping some spills from the corridors, the kitchen, and the dining room.

Exhausted I went back to check on Katherine. Her wig was askew so I unpinned it. I tried to be gentle but I was sure she'd give me death glares had she been awake. Her hair underneath was different... it had been plain brown before but now it went from a deep brown to a dark honey color and was wavier than it had been.

She looked peaceful now. I felt spirit stir so I pulled at it to look at her aura. It was as bright and sunny as ever. It would probably become clouded and dim once she woke up and caught up with reality. I stroked her hair sadly, would she ever forgive me if I told her about my past... not that I could, she was human after all... I didn't even want to imagine how far and fast she'd run if I told her I drank blood from a girl without her permission. And yet her forgiveness was possibly the only thing that would make me stop feeling this guilt. I realized how creepy my behavior was so I moved away and placed her wig with her other things on the floor.

I was usually super thirsty when I woke up after my binges... I didn't know if it'd be the same for her tomorrow but I fetched a pitcher of ice water and placed it on the night stand. I sat on the arm chair I'd displaced Daniel from. I had every intention of waiting for her to wake up so I pulled more spirit into me and watched her beautiful bright aura swirl around her as she slept snugly in my bed.


	43. Chapter 43 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Sunday morning*

Awareness crept in slowly, I was in a soft comfortable bed, I could hear birds chirping, the light was dim and the air was pleasantly cool. I took a deep breath and became painfully aware of myself. I was sore, had a hard time moving. I felt exhausted, nauseous and disoriented despite having rested. I laid there trying to recollect why I felt this way.

My last clear memory was dancing with Mel and Tim. I slowly opened my eyes, it felt like someone had poured sand into them. I looked around at the unfamiliar but fairly tidy room- my wig, belt, shoes were near the door, and Adrian was slumped asleep on an armchair with his feet stretched out on a footstool. Seeing him made me bolt upright out of fear- definitely a bad move- my head swam and my stomach churned. I knew Adrian wouldn't harm me but the response was almost instinctive. This must be his bedroom my heart beat faster and my palms were suddenly sweaty. I didn't know what terrified me more that I was in vampire's bed or that the vampire was Adrian.

I thought Adrian was good looking from the first moment I'd seen him on the footage from the Witching Hour with Rose. I could have ignored that, the way I did when I interacted with other men I found attractive. People thought I was cold but I admired looks as much as the next girl… I was just better at not acting like a ditz because of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't just his physical appearance I liked, the type of person he was appealed to me even more. He was kind, generous, good-natured, caring, loyal, witty, charming, talented, and patient (mostly with Jill but it was there)… I was sure I could list more. Sure, he had substance issues but then no one was perfect. Besides, I could see he had really been trying to get a handle on his vices lately.

The week I'd been away had made me think of Adrian as an individual rather than as a member of an unnatural race- and he had won out over some of the humans I knew. I had gotten used to the idea that I _really_ was friends with Adrian, which was dangerous enough. But these new thoughts… I'd be rotting away in re-education for a long time for just thinking them. I needed to stop deluding myself, the alchemists would find out more about my time here eventually, I needed to protect myself and keep more distance from him.

I couldn't continue this foolish friendship. It had been a moment of weakness or insanity to come here last night. He wasn't human and even if he had been I wasn't his type. Guys like Adrian like those super skinny model types like the Moroi girl from last night or worse my friend Rose- the curvy, sexy, exotic, and dangerous Rose. He probably wouldn't even have noticed me if my car hadn't 'broken down' outside his house. Those thoughts flitted through my head in the few moments it took for Adrian to rouse and notice I was sitting up. I guess my loud involuntary groans of pain had alerted him. _How did he look that good in a rumpled suit while sleeping awkwardly on a chair?_

"Hey, you're awake." He sounded relieved.

"Great observation skills, Adrian." I tried to sound snarky but my voice was raspy. I hadn't realized how parched I was. I was still blinking my eyes trying to get more moisture in them. I shifted back to lean against the headboard, I was too unwell to be bothered at the state Adrian was seeing me in.

Adrian poured me a glass of water from a pitcher on the nightstand and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. It was an effort to take the glass from him and bring it to my lips- my hands shook as I drank it. The water felt good. Adrian refilled my glass for me. I drank slower, trying to figure out how to handle this extremely awkward situation. I didn't know what had happened and I hated feeling as weak and incapable as I did now. I wondered if this was how Adrian felt the two times, he'd woken up with no memory when I was around. I had new sympathy for him now- this was awful!

"How do you feel, Little Kat?" I lifted my eyes to look at him. He looked quite serious. I could see and hear his concern clearly.

"I've been better." I managed to say as strongly as I could. I wasn't going to show weakness if I could help it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry Katherine. This is entirely my fault." He sounded so contrite that I felt bad for him. Even so, I couldn't help but feel around my neck for bite marks. I did it stealthily as if I were fiddling with the cross I always wore- which wasn't on my neck! _Where was my cross?_ He was a vampire if he was apologizing then it must be because he bit me- nothing else would make sense. I felt some wounds but none that felt like punctures that a Moroi would leave. _What was he apologizing for?_

"Did you carry me here _again_ from wherever I was?" This would be the third time I'd woken up somewhere I didn't go to bed in- each time Adrian seemed to be responsible. As nice as his gestures were, I wasn't happy about being moved like that by anyone, especially a vampire.

"No, this time it was Daniel." He replied with the hint of a smile probably guessing my thoughts.

I let out a soft sigh of relief and mumbled a "thank god" softly under my breath. Adrian heard me of course he was sitting quite close and he had vampire hearing on his side. I saw hurt briefly pass across his features. I didn't know why he felt hurt and I hadn't intended to do that. I didn't have control over my emotions, I couldn't think about his right now. I looked away from him and decided to focus on gathering information about last night instead.

"What _did_ happen?" The brightness seeping in from the edges of the dark curtains made me panic, "and what time is it?" I had a lot to do back in Vegas. I hoped I hadn't lost too much time here.

"We think your drink was spiked last night." His response gave me pause. The lily tattoo gave me a great immune system but it did nothing for ingested drugs. A memory came back to me of Tim holding out a drink for me. Had he drugged me? What motive could he possibly have to do such a thing? Moreover, how had I been stupid enough to fall for it?

I considered myself a smart person- apparently, I was anything but. How often had I read stories about girls being drugged at parties? I didn't blame them for what happened to them. I had always been against victim blaming especially after what happened to Carly. However, my assumption that I wouldn't fall prey to such a thing (because I was a rational person) meant I had unwittingly been blaming those girls all along. Shame, guilt, anger, and frustration flowed through me. I was drugged at the first party I went to and if I hadn't been so arrogant, so stupid I could have prevented it! _The cost of hubris.._

Apparently, I had been silent too long. "We haven't called the police yet. I know you're serious about your privacy so I thought it should be your choice to make the call. You were unconscious but besides that you looked fine so we brought you here to sleep it off." Adrian explained hastily. I was glad he hadn't called the police- I didn't want to be on the radar of any agency.

I looked up at Adrian again. He looked concerned, and guilty and afraid. Why was Adrian afraid? Had he played a part in this- was he scared I would report him? The only drink that could have been tampered with was the one Tim handed me.

"Who drugged me and this 'we' you keep mentioning would be Daniel and you?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, Daniel and I. It was Tim. We found him…" He seemed reluctant to go on or at least seemed to lack the words to say it. I had a brief flashback of hands on my body from last night. So it had been Tim. _But why?_

"Trying to take advantage of me?" I asked bluntly. Adrian gulped looking ashamed as he nodded a yes. I looked down and saw I was wearing a shirt- probably Adrian's- but my dress was still on underneath it. That I still had my clothes on didn't rule out the possibility of assault. My eyes burned but I refused to let myself dwell on the possibility. Crying and acting out weren't going to help me- I had to stay calm and in control.

"Did Tim succeed?" I hated that small quiver in my voice.

"We found him before he could..." Adrian looked at me uncertainly as if unsure of what to say or how to behave. Odd, he was always so sure of himself. I'd never seen him so uncomfortable. I nodded again relieved.

I had Abe Mazur take Keith's eye for what he had done to Carly. I was as angry right now but in my case, I was to blame as well. I also didn't know that I could live with another ripped out eye on my conscience. However, Tim had drugged me, and I wasn't naive enough to believe that I was his only victim. Even if I was the first, I was unlikely to be his last. Men who preyed on intoxicated women or drugged them intentionally to take advantage of them were often repeat offenders or perpetrators of opportunity- they didn't stop unless they were made to. I should know- I'd done a lot of research after what Keith had done to Carly.

Would Tim stop now that he had been found out or would he just become more careful in his future attacks?

"Where is Tim now?"

Adrian was about to answer me when I realized I'd forgotten about the time and all my pending work in Vegas. "Wait what time is it?" I asked him impatiently. I wondered again, why I didn't wear a watch normally. And where was my phone?

"It's about 7 am. You were asleep for about five hours." I snapped my head up when I heard those words. The movement hurt. I grimaced at the pain, and at the realization that I was woefully late and in no condition to drive.

"Where is my purse and cell phone? I need to make some calls." I demanded urgently. He looked surprised at my words or perhaps at showing more concern for my phone than the situation at hand. I was nowhere close to calm on the inside but I had to prioritize and focus on what I could do.

"I'm not sure but it must be in the house. Do you want me to look?" He asked uncertainly.

I nodded for him to do that. After he left, I slowly got out of bed and noticed my tights had been torn beyond repair. I took them off and walked to the window. I opened the curtains to let in more light. My eyes hurt at the sudden brightness. I caught my reflection in the windowpane and realized I still had smudged dots and lines on my face. I was tempted to wipe it off but remembered that it was hiding my tattoo. My hair looked liked the nest of some large predatory bird. I had been so frustrated after my talk with Donna yesterday that I had changed one of the few things I had control over- my hair. I had gone from straight dark blond hair to wavy layers with an Ombré of rich dark brown, milk chocolate and honey blond. Surprisingly realistic bird's nest with these colors.

I was trying to smooth down my hair when the door opened. I expected to see Adrian, but it was Daniel instead. He was dressed in his toga still. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug before I knew what was happening, "I'm so glad you're alright Katie!"

He must have noticed how stiff I was in the hug and he let go of me quickly. He looked slightly hurt but like Adrian- guilty and scared too. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate of me, especially considering what you just went through. I was just so relieved that I couldn't help it." He was rambling in his haste to apologize. Maybe dealing with other people's problems would stop me from dwelling on my feelings of frustration and helplessness.

"No, it's alright Daniel. I was just startled." I gave him a small smile and he immediately looked more relieved.

"You do feel better don't you? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or the police?"

It would be wise to go get checked out but the tattoo would heal me of any physical side effects, and going to the police would alert the alchemists. I didn't like the thought of Tim getting away with what he had done. I was trying to figure out what I could do, short of ripping out an eye, to make sure he never did something like this again.

"No, there's no need for that. I'm alright now and he didn't manage to do anything to me thanks to you." I hated that I had been so helpless last night and that it had been necessary for someone to come save me. Ugh, a damsel in distress was the most clichéd thing- I had never wanted to be that person. I was looking out the window unable to meet Daniel's eyes.

"Well Jet was there too." He took a deep breath. "Katie…" His voice sounded pained. Curious I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have left you last night. I got distracted and then I couldn't find you for a while. When I saw you stumbling into that room with Tim, I was so upset that you'd picked him that I didn't consider you might be in trouble. I only realized later when Jet told me you didn't like Tim and that you hadn't been drinking. We knew then something wasn't right and found him trying to..." He paused unable to continue and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I beat him up for what he did but it's hardly the punishment he deserves."

Here I was blaming myself for being an idiot but I guess I wasn't the only one. Suddenly Adrian's fear and guilt made sense. He hadn't been involved, he just felt like he'd let me down.

Daniel's knuckles were bruised and cut. I took his hands and noticed with relief that they had been treated already. "Thank you for what you did yesterday but you can't blame yourself for Tim's despicable actions. And I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Daniel seemed to take comfort in my words and relaxed visibly.

"This is nothing. You should see the other guy." He smiled and unintentionally flashed his dimples at me again. Even in the horrid physical and mental state I was in I had to admit his dimpled smile made him look good. Adrian came back in just then. His eyes immediately landed on Daniel's hands that I was still holding. Daniel hastily let go, and looked embarrassed. Odd because that was how I felt too but I was too exhausted to react to it. Feeling light headed I sat down heavily in the armchair that Adrian had vacated a while ago.

Adrian handed me my purse, which contained my phone. I quickly checked through the multiple missed calls, messages, and emails. I replied to the most important ones first before. I looked up to see both Adrian and Daniel looking at me uncertainly as they sat on the bed. They looked awkward and unsure of what to do. I guess I wasn't the only one feeling that way then. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to figure it out and closed it again.

"I need to make some calls but we can talk after that?" They agreed and left to give me privacy.

Once my calls were made, appointments pushed back and things smoothed over. I went to the washroom to make myself look as presentable as I could manage. I tossed the tights in the bin, brushed out my hair with one of Adrian's surprisingly many combs, and retied it into a mostly neat pony tail. I wiped the ridiculous dots and lines off my face and washed it thoroughly before covering up my lily tattoo with the makeup from my purse. I did my best to not to look at all the bruises and other injuries on me- I didn't want to break down right now. I had things to do.

I took some deep breaths to calm down and went to find my two saviors. They were in the living room, which looked utterly trashed. Daniel was on the couch semi-asleep as he absently stared at the TV, while Adrian was sitting in an armchair running his hands through his hair distractedly. There were some people passed out on the floor and other flat surfaces.

"So where is Tim now?" I asked. They eyed me warily as if they expected me to start wailing and break down at any moment.

"He managed to make a run for it when Jet was dispersing the party last night. But I heard from a friend that he was holed up in his dorm room." Daniel replied.

"Does this friend know what happened?" I asked quietly.

Daniel shook his head. "Jet convinced me that it should be your choice to tell people. I wanted to get a mob and turn Tim over to the cops."

I nodded. "Thank you for not involving anyone else."

Adrian was still on the couch looking frustrated and conflicted. He wasn't making any effort to mask his emotions and he wasn't saying anything either. I moved toward the front door. I needed my first aid kit, and my alchemist supplies, both of which were in the messenger bag in my car. They must have thought I was leaving because suddenly Daniel was next to me looking very concerned. "Katie, I don't think it's safe for you to drive right now. I can take you where you need to go."

I probably wasn't good to walk all the way to my car yet. I told him what I needed and he went to retrieve it for me. It annoyed me to be treated like an invalid but Daniel would be faster, and I didn't very presentable right now with Adrian's shirt over my dress. Daniel was in a toga too but he didn't look as bad as I did. I gave him directions to my car and the key. I told him categorically not to drive my car since he didn't know how to operate manual transmission. He seemed exasperated by my lack of faith in his driving skills but he agreed.

Adrian gestured for me to join him in the dining room, which had fewer people sleeping in it. He shook them and told them to leave. They walked off groggily and probably fell asleep in the next room. Adrian brought me more water, I noticed that he also had bruises on his knuckles and they had not been treated. I couldn't imagine Adrian throwing a punch or getting in a brawl- it wasn't something a royal like him would do.

"Adrian, did you get into a fight? Why would you risk your hands like that!" I gasped taking hold of one and looking up at him worried. "What if you were seriously injured? You'd never be able to paint properly again!"

He looked at me in surprise and a bit of awe but it vanished quickly. He let out a dry humorless chuckle. "It's nothing Little Kat. It's you I'm worried about. How are you so calm about all this?" He sat on a chair and turned to face me. He looked exhausted, troubled and barely put together. This was the most unkempt I'd ever seen him. He reeked of his clove cigarettes but seemed completely sober for a change.

"Being dramatic and playing victim won't get me anywhere, Adrian. Something bad happened. I can't change that so I've opted to focus on what I can do instead. Besides, it could have been worse if not for you and Daniel." I looked into his eyes and tried not to get lost in their green depths. I said the words as sincerely as I could. "Thank you, Adrian." I was reminded that I still had his hand in mine when he squeezed it unconsciously. His face reflected pain and guilt.

"Don't thank me, Little Kat. If not for me, none of this would have happened. I'll understand if you're angry with me."

"This wasn't your fault Adrian. Don't blame yourself." I tried to soothe him but it didn't work. He took his hand away and began running it through his hair in frustration.

"I hosted the party. I invited that bastard here. I insisted that you come here last week when I know you don't like crowds or parties and then I left you alone when you did show up. I didn't look for you soon enough- I should have known something was off. I couldn't stop you from being drugged in my home- how is it not my fault?" I lifted my head to look at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes. This was bothering him quite a bit but he was being silly.

"I chose to come here. I took that drink from him. If anything, I am at fault for being so stupid. Stop being so harsh on yourself Adrian- you did help me when it mattered."

I couldn't help but note how absurd this situation was, I was the one who was drugged and assaulted. Yet, I was reassuring everyone. Weren't they the ones who should be trying to console me- not that I wanted them to. I had a part in what happened but I wasn't going to blame myself entirely for it. That would reduce the culpability of the perpetrator- something I would not stand for. Tim would get his comeuppance.

Adrian wasn't comforted by my words. "But if I-"

I interrupted him before he could go on with his self-reproach. "No, Adrian. We can talk about 'ifs' and 'buts' all day and it won't change anything. By taking blame for last night, you are indirectly saying Tim was less at fault. He is responsible not you, not Danny, and no matter how stupid I feel, I certainly am not either."

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped with him a shake of my head and another gentler 'no'. I took his hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. He closed his eyes and released a long breath.

"I didn't even think I'd see you again, and now after this I don't even know if you'll want to still be friends with me." He mumbled dismally. His eyes were fixed on the floor.

"I had to come. It was either this or to let you pick a meal for me." I chuckled trying to cheer him up. "I've seen your meals Adrian. I wasn't going to risk that!" My words had the opposite effect though.

"Fuck! This really was my fault- you wouldn't even have come here last night if it weren't for me pressuring you into it! I'm so sorry Kat, I'm sorry." His grip on my hand tightened almost painfully.

I was starting to lose patience now. "Stop Adrian. This is enough. I do not blame you. But if you go on like this I _will_ make another batch of that stuff I used on Laurel and dose you with it!"

"Maybe I deserve it." He mumbled. I laughed at the image of Adrian's hair looking like Laurel's had- it would be a disaster. He looked surprised by my reaction. Despite my nausea and still spinning head, I was hungry and severely caffeine deprived.

"I'll consider you forgiven, for something I still maintain you are not responsible for, if you scrounge up some coffee for me." I told him with a smile.

He finally managed a half smile despite looking pained and guilty. "I'll do better than that- I'll make us some breakfast!" He declared. He chuckled on seeing my expression, which probably looked very skeptical and afraid. Had the royal party boy ever cooked? And did I want to eat something made by a vampire? But I didn't protest his eyes finally had a bit of their sparkling brilliance back in them. Adrian went off to the kitchen and I followed him to make sure he didn't burn down the house while we waited for Daniel.

"Don't you have a housekeeper?" I asked him warily.

"I gave her the weekend off- didn't think a crazy college party or cleaning up afterwards would be her thing." How unexpectedly thoughtful of him. I wondered how Adrian would clean up all this mess on his own.

"I can eat an apple, you don't have to cook." I said politely looking at a bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter.

He chuckled, "Don't worry Little Kat. Just sit back, relax, and prepare to be wowed by the awesomeness of my cooking." That didn't make me feel the slightest bit better. Adrian handed me a cup of coffee- it was instant. I wrinkled my nose involuntarily at the taste.

I had parked a few blocks away to be sure my car wasn't noticed. I was still paranoid about alchemists- especially after yesterday's meeting. And I _had_ come for a party at a vampire's house- better to be cautious. Daniel finally returned when I was halfway through my coffee. He looked sweaty as if he'd run here- it must have been a sight in his bed sheet toga.

"Could you have parked any further? It took me a while to find the car." He complained good-naturedly as he handed over my large overstuffed messenger bag. I was generally a neat person but I had never figured out the secret to an orderly bag. Suitcases and briefcases I could pack with efficient neatness… handbags were a mystery.

"Thank you, Daniel." I said sincerely with a smile. I wasn't used to people doing things for me.

I located my first aid kit and pulled out a disposable syringe and a tourniquet. I was about to tighten the tourniquet around my arm when a very confused Daniel asked. "Umm, what are you doing Katie?" I hadn't realized how this would look with my alchemist kit with its powders and liquids around me- as if I was about to do drugs!

"Taking a sample, I need to know what's in my system." I replied calmly. Taking a blood sample in front of a vampire wasn't the best idea but the drug had been in my system for over five hours. It would be further processed if I didn't get a sample soon. Adrian's eyes flashed briefly to my vein, then he turned back to the counter and continued with his work. He didn't seem affected- I had been taught that vampires went crazy at the mere thought, sight, or smell of blood.

"Let me help you." Daniel took the syringe and deftly set to the task. I winced when the needle pricked my skin- I hated needles. One of the good things about becoming an alchemist was that I never got sick and didn't have to visit doctors anymore for regular checkups and injections. Once that was done I placed the vial securely in my kit. I then set about mixing chemicals to use on Tim. It didn't take long with all the pre-made mixtures from dad.

"Can one of you show me where Tim's dorm is?"

The two men exchanged glances. "What are you going to do, Kat? If you want to hurt him then let Daniel and I do it, we'd be more than happy to do so." Adrian said grimly.

"I just want to talk to him, Ad… Jet." This was confusing I'd almost used his real name that Daniel didn't know. Adrian's eyes dropped to the vials and the large digital camera on the table but he didn't say anything. I hadn't decided if I should take drastic measures against Tim yet. I was sorely tempted to but I would decide only after I had a talk with him. Adrian and Daniel promised to take me there once I had eaten and recovered a bit more. They had noticed my attempts to hide the uncoordinated woozy episodes I'd been having.

Adrian insisted I freshen up while he prepared breakfast. I finished my coffee and went to the bathroom with my bag that luckily contained some clothes. Despite my residual unease at being in a vampire's house, I took a long shower, comforted by the fact that I couldn't feel my tears under the flow of hot water. My emotions were a jumble and despite the tears, I was oddly detached as if I were observing someone else break down.

Sydney Sage was always in control- she couldn't and wouldn't give in to helplessness. _I will be alright_ , I repeated to myself. _I am not a victim, I didn't do anything to cause this, I am not to blame, I am not going crazy, I am not powerless, and I will regain control_. I repeated all the mantras I'd used with Carly years ago. It didn't really help but I pulled myself together after 10 minutes of crying. I never cried more than that and I wouldn't begin today. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was dirty in some way. I stood under the water long after my skin resembled prunes but that feeling didn't go away.

The rumbling of my stomach and a desire for coffee finally made me leave my little watery sanctuary. I looked at my clothing options. All I had was the torn dress from last night or the two dresses that Carly had insisted she buy me from Victoria's Secret. She claimed it was her sisterly duty to make sure I looked good and was prepared for the South California beach scene- no matter how much I explained that I wasn't even close to a beach here. I had planned to leave them behind but sneaky Carly must have stuffed them into my messenger bag, which I hadn't looked at since I left Chicago. I had clothes at the safe-house but it was a long way to go in Adrian's clothes or my torn dress.

Both dresses gave me pause. One was a teal halter maxi-dress. The back was quite open and my shoulders would be bare. The other was a printed dress with an embellished v-neck. This one showed less of my back, but more of my legs. However, my shoulders would be covered and the neckline was more modest. Luckily, both dresses had some inbuilt support so I didn't mind tossing my ruined bra in the bin.

I decided to wear the shorter dress since the modest neckline would hide more of the bite marks from last night. I found it ironic that I was bitten by a _human_ at a vampire's house. Even more ironic was that he had been dressed as a police officer but I could find no humor in the situation. I did my makeup carefully to hide my tattoo and signs of crying, and took the time to cover up any visible bruises before going back out to the dining room. The house looked less populated and cleaner than before.

Adrian just stared at me. I shouldn't have let Carly talk me into such garish colors or such a short hemline, I thought miserably. _He probably thinks I look like a beach ball with my big thighs_. I felt like one in comparison to his Moroi companion from last night. After a few moments of staring he cleared his throat, "You look amazing Kat."

My blush intensified from mortification until I was sure my cheeks glowed as much as Rudolph's nose. He was just being nice for having stared at me- he didn't mean those words. I wasn't the kind of girl to get compliments from someone like him.

Adrian looked away, cleared his throat again before announcing, "And you're just in time for breakfast, perfect!"

He looked distracted as he handed me a cup of coffee that I accepted gratefully. It was freshly brewed and it tasted amazingly good! I was surprised to see cooked food on the dining table. When Adrian said he'd make breakfast I had expected cereal and milk or maybe toast with butter/jam.

I asked about Daniel as I placed some delicious looking fruit salad onto a plate. Adrian moved closer to me. I looked at him curiously and this time I really did get lost in the depths of his sparkling green eyes… they were like emeralds. I felt a sense of warm calmness spread through me as I smiled up at him.


	44. Chapter 44 APOV

**APOV**

*Sunday*

Cooking took a lot of time but no one minded. Daniel volunteered to remove people from the house and take down the decorations. When Katherine still hadn't come back by the time he returned he'd borrowed some clothes (the loosest t-shirt I owned and some running shorts that I didn't even know I had until that moment) and went to take a shower. I was still wearing the rumpled suit from last night. Once the food was in the oven, I fetched some clothes from my room and took the quickest shower of my life. Good thing Clarence had so many spare rooms.

I had just taken out the pancake from the oven and cut it into slices when Daniel came back. He munched on a piece of bacon and watched me with curious amusement as I set up the table for breakfast.

"I didn't know you were so domestic Jet. Don't tell me you learned all this to impress women or something?"

I tossed blue berries in to the fruit salad and placed it on the dining table. "Really Danny." I quirked an eyebrow at him and pointed to my face. "This here is all I need to impress women." He laughed but it was the truth. This cooking thing until today had been something I learned for myself.

"I'm surprised girls even talk to you with how inflated your sense of self is!"

"What can I say they love my inflated self too." I smirked and laughed when Daniel nearly choked on the bacon from making gagging sounds. I turned back to the stove and finished making the eggs. I had just placed it on the dining table when I heard Katherine open the door to my bedroom. I made eye contact with Daniel and let compulsion flow through to him, "Go check if you missed any ornaments outside. Stay there until I call you back. Ummm forget that I said this to you when you get there." He left without another word still eating the bacon.

When Katherine walked in, I was stunned. She looked like she was ready for the beach or a poolside party. I'd never seen her in vivid colors before. I'd also never seen so much of her bare legs. She was barefoot now but with those red heels from last night she'd look fierce! _Why doesn't she dress like this more often?_ She looked gorgeous even with puffy eyes and those scratches on her arms.

She didn't respond too well to my compliment- as always it made me sad to see how little she thought of her looks. I realized I'd been staring and quickly looked away. The last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. She hid it well but I could see (even without her aura) that she had been rattled by last night's experience.

I told her breakfast was ready which made her study the table with interest. I wondered what she had been expecting. She was probably an amazing cook for all I knew- she seemed to be so good at everything else. I hoped it tasted alright… I hadn't cooked without Dorothy before- she usually fixed all my mistakes.

"Where's Danny?" She asked as her eyes lingered on the berrylicious salad. I patted my back internally. I knew she'd appreciate that! Besides the food, the table also held a carafe of orange juice, a bottle of whipped cream, Dorothy's homemade chocolate syrup, maple syrup and of course a fresh pot of coffee.

I poured her a cup of fresh brew resisting the urge to sneak peeks at her legs again. She was definitely happier with this cup. I'd noticed Kat's displeasure with the instant coffee- I should have known she'd be a coffee snob with her addiction to it.

"He's outside. Dig in- I'll go get him." I told her, making no attempt to retrieve Daniel.

As expected, she started to claim she wasn't hungry and loaded a small portion of fruits onto a plate. I sighed sadly. She looked healthier than when she'd left last week but she was still too thin. Her dieting fixation would kill her someday. I rationalized what I was about to do as concern for a friend's well being but I knew it was wrong, especially considering I had made sure to be alone with her. I walked to stand in front of her, looked down into her eyes and let compulsion flow into her.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Adrian." She breathed with a sweet smile. My heart raced looking at her. I didn't know what it was- she was beautiful… I'd known that since I'd met her- but suddenly she was almost magnetic. I had a hard time keeping my distance from her.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked still speaking softly.

"Breakfast yesterday." She replied. I was sure it had been yogurt or half a toast or something equally insubstantial. She looked so fragile looking up at me with her big amber eyes- they held flecks of gold that I hadn't noticed before. I wondered if I could do justice to them on a canvas.

I brushed my fingers across her cheeks and her hair unable to stop myself. I realized I was healing her when the scratches on her arm disappeared. I hastily stopped. I wanted to heal but it would be suspicious when she didn't see any marks later.

She was looking up at me almost dreamily- her mind wasn't resisting the compulsion. I'd expected a struggle with how strong willed she was. I felt a fierce protectiveness towards her more so than I had on finding her last night. It was a struggle not to heal her completely.

I loosened the fingers I'd tangled in her hair and slowly withdrew my hand. I even took half a step backwards for good measure. This was already too close to what Tim had tried last night. I had too much respect for her and myself to do anything remotely like that to her.

"You're hungry. You will eat everything on your plate today, alright?" I framed it like a suggestion but I wasn't really giving her much choice. Her mind wasn't happy. It finally tried to reassert itself. A bit more spirit and I stayed in control. I would talk to her about her food issues another day, today I just wanted to make sure she had one proper meal.

"All right, Adrian." She murmured softly. I hated that I was too much of a coward to confront her about her problems for fear of losing her friendship.

"You will not find it suspicious that you ate more than usual, it's because you need to recover from the drug."

"I won't find it suspicious. I need to recover." She repeated softly, still smiling like an angel. I realized I had somehow moved closer to her again, or had she moved closer to me? I wasn't sure. She looked so kissable.

I was struck by the perfect solution to my earlier problem. I cupped her delicate face gently stoking her cheeks. I intensified the compulsion and healed her completely at the same time.

"You won't notice that your wounds are gone and when you do, you won't be suspicious. You healed faster because they weren't that serious and you're getting more nutrients than usual. Alright?" She nodded with a smile.

I smiled back sadly. "Forget we had this little talk. You walked in and poured yourself a cup of coffee. Do you understand, my Little Kat?" This she resisted even more but again I stayed in control. I wouldn't have been able to hold her mind if I hadn't sprung it on her like this. She had a very strong will… stronger than that alchemist from last week! But then why had it been so easy in the beginning?

"I understand, Adrian." She nodded dreamily at me. I'd called her mine again- I was as baffled by it now as I had been before. She wasn't the first human I'd found attractive. I'd been sorely tempted by a few during that Europe trip. It was probably just because she was the only human girl I really spent time with- the friendship thing was making me irrational. That had to be it.

I stepped back, took a few deep breaths and broke the spell. She was still looking at me, I quirked an eyebrow and teased her to make the situation seem normal. "Really, just take a picture Kat, you know you want to."

She did the usual blush and roll eye routine whenever I made 'self-aggrandizing' remarks. She absently touched her cheek as if she could still feel my hand on it but she didn't seem to notice anything strange. _Perfect!_

I placed a slice of pancake on a plate with fruits and a dash of maple syrup on top. It wasn't much but it was more than I'd ever seen her eat.

"I don't think I can finish all this, Adrian." She looked uneasy but she took the plate I handed to her.

"Just eat as much as you can, alright? No pressure." I smiled reassuringly.

I called Daniel back in and joined her with a plate of pancake, bacon, and eggs. I covered my slice in chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Katherine looked horrified at the sight. Daniel joined us at the dining table and complimented Katherine on how nice she looked before he dug into the food too. None of us mentioned Tim or the party again. We talked about random things from the past week and filled her in all the things she had missed.

Katherine finally took a bite of the pancake. "Mmm… This is good. I didn't know you could cook!" That made me happy- she wasn't one to give empty compliments. I had compelled her to eat, but I hadn't told her to like it or compliment me on it.

"Why, you hurt me with your skepticism, Little Kat! My amazingness makes it impossible for me to do anything that isn't as amazing." I proclaimed grandly. She rolled her eyes and Daniel snickered. Their usual responses to my Adrian-ness.

They began to talk about math stuff from class. They forgot I was at the same table because I couldn't make sense of their conversation. _Huh, how had I missed that Daniel was as much of a geek as Katherine?_

I checked their auras. Daniel's crush on her had intensified and she definitely found him attractive. I'd noticed that the first time they met. Hmm that was mostly why I'd become friends with Daniel. The interesting thing was that this intensely boring conversation was making Katherine's aura glow brighter- apparently, men who could talk math were attractive to her. Why was I even surprised, _of course she would like super smart, capable, athletic college going guys like Daniel!_ At one point, they didn't even sound as if they were talking English anymore.

"I didn't know you knew Latin, Danny!" She sounded so impressed that I almost scowled. _So they_ hadn't _been talking English! Who cared about a stupid dead language anyway? I was a cunning-linguist- not that she would be impressed by it_.

I didn't know why I felt like this. I liked both of them- I considered them friends. I spent more time with them than with anyone else in Palm Springs... but rarely with both at the same time. Maybe that was it. I was used to being the center of attention when I was with them individually and right now, I was definitely not it. I focused on the whipped cream tower I'd made on my second pancake and dug in with gusto but it wasn't as good as before.

Katherine slowly ate everything off her plate. I was tempted to make her eat bacon and the eggs (which I'd scrambled in bacon fat) but I didn't. I wanted to make her eat more- not force unhealthy foods on her. I had to draw the ethical line somewhere!

I placed another slice of pancake on her plate with some fruits and chocolate. My 'ethical line' didn't extend to chocolate- not by any margin. She said she wasn't hungry anymore but she ate it all. She _really_ liked chocolate from the way she closed her eyes and sighed when she tasted it. Daniel went still and wide eyed watching her, fork limp in his hands. She ate slowly, almost languidly. I was worried Daniel would die from lack of oxygen when Katherine bit on a chocolate coated strawberry. It would have been funnier if I hadn't been mildly affected too.

"I can't believe I ate all that food!" She exclaimed later not sounding horrified at all. Daniel looked surprised but luckily remained silent. He didn't know about her food issues since he'd never shared a meal or spent much time with her before. The poor guy shook himself out of his reverie and began to eat again.

I grinned, "Yes, I know I am an amazing cook, Little Kat. You can stop flattering me now."

I took a slice of bacon and coated it with chocolate syrup before eating it in one bite. Daniel looked intrigued and copied me. Katherine tried to mask her horror at the crazy mix of foods we'd been eating. It was amusing- I'd been doing it to watch her try to keep a straight face. I didn't know what Daniel's motivations were- maybe he was genuinely curious about food combinations. The mushroom with whipped cream had been disgusting but worth the expression on her face. At one point she gave up and began to giggle at our antics. _Mission accomplished!_ I thought happily. Her aura was brighter now.

I knew she'd want to leave once this meal was over to go settle things with Tim. I still didn't know what her plans were- would she be around more now? Where would she be staying? I didn't know how to talk about it with Daniel still around. She surprised me by offering to help clean the house. I could have used it but she needed to rest. She wouldn't admit to being tired- I'd known her long enough to know that. I used a touch of compulsion to get her to take a nap, I did it so deftly that Daniel wasn't suspicious. I was exhausted and would have loved a good long rest too but I had to clean the house before Dorothy came back tomorrow. She wouldn't mind but I'd feel guilty for adding to her workload.

Fortunately, Daniel stayed back to help- maybe he hoped to spend more time with Katherine after her nap or perhaps he was being a good friend. Either way I was glad for it. We found a few more people passed out in strange corners- even closets and made them leave. If I had been alone, it would have taken much longer but Daniel was efficient. We were done by 4 pm- the house wasn't spotless but it no longer looked thrashed.

As we cleaned, Daniel told me that he thought he might really have a chance with Katherine. He talked about how they'd danced in the moonlight and how she'd held his hand, how perfect it felt to hug her, how amazing she was to talk to and so on. They were both human, and they liked each other. Maybe them dating would stop my inappropriate thoughts about her and give me extra motivation to stop myself from being stupid.

Daniel reminded me of how I used to be so gaga over Rose not too long ago. That must be why I was so disturbed by Daniel's enthusiasm whenever he talked about Katherine. It reminded of how badly I'd been burned. What else could it be? Katherine was ridiculously attractive, warm, considerate, inspiring and an overall nice person but we were just friends. She wasn't even my type. I wasn't sure I had a type but I was sure responsible, conservative, bookish, and crazy smart wasn't it.

"You sure you're cool with me asking her out? I can see you like her too." Daniel asked me again.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend!" I said almost defensively. "And I have a girlfriend Danny-boy, an excruciatingly sexy one. I'm sure you remember her from last night."

He grinned goofily, probably remembering Cassie's dance on the table. My fake girlfriend had called around late morning to let me know that she'd had a great time in the dessert but that she was heading back to LA to rest. Apparently I had changed her opinions on hanging out with humans. I didn't know if that was good or bad. But I was glad she was safe and that she hadn't come back here. For some reason I didn't want Cassie around Katherine.

"Yeah, she's hard to forget. But help me with Katie. You're friends with her- you know her better than I do. Find out what she thinks of me. Talk me up to her. Get her to watch soccer practice or one of my games- maybe seeing me in action on the field will impress her. I don't know just help me- get her to give me a chance!" He whined again. I liked Daniel, I did, but he really annoyed me with his obsession with Katherine. He wasn't obsessed for real but I'd been hearing about his crush for weeks now.

"How am I supposed to do that, go Inception on her?" I was trying to control my annoyance. I could probably go inception on her- if it was possible for me to enter human dreams but I wasn't going to try that. I had a hard enough keeping my distance from her awake!

"Haha, very funny Jet." He said sarcastically. He suddenly became more serious. "I'm on the soccer team. I have decent luck with most girls but Katie is different. I have to work at getting her attention and it's challenging and scary but I like that. She knows who she is and is so focused on things she cares about- everything else is static to her. Oh she talks to people and is polite but to get her attention and hold it, not so much- not unless she really likes the person. It makes me want to not be static around her. From what I've seen she likes and trusts you so I need your help. I have no hope of getting her to go out with me unless you vouch for me!" Who knew the soccer playing, Latin spewing math geek had a poetic streak! A bad one, but the basics were there.

Daniel was right, Katherine was amazing. She had such strength and resilience, and she was so compassionate. Even after a traumatizing experience her concern had been about others. I'd heard her console Daniel and she'd done the same for me later. It should have been us giving her support. Her concern for me, my hands and ability to paint had been astounding- as if that even mattered compared to her well-being.

She was passionate about things that interested her but would miss other things completely, another thing Daniel was right about. When she focused her attention on me I couldn't help but feel special. I hadn't noticed it before because girls were constantly trying to be around me- but it was odd that Katherine gave me so much of her time. She was usually quite busy.

What was it Daniel had said…? Katherine trusted me. _Trust!_ That was it! I finally realized why her mind hadn't resisted my compulsion in the beginning. She trusted me implicitly on some level- maybe she didn't realize it herself but she did. Seeing her literally under my spell had made me feel responsible for her- it had drawn out my protective tendencies making me want to hold her close and keep her safe. Hence the feeling of enhanced attraction! What a way to find out she trusted me, by having violated it! God that was so messed up!

Perhaps spirit warning me or maybe I was just going crazy for real now but I knew Katherine was going to be someone important in my life. More than she already was. She was a mystery that I didn't know I wanted to solve anymore. She just was. She was a friend. She cared. She trusted me. I didn't need to know more did I? I felt like the day I figured her out would be the day everything changed irreversibly- _but for good or bad?_ She was so familiar somehow- something tickled the back of my mind wanting to be remembered.

"Hey, you alright Jet? You're off in one of your trances again!" Daniel threw a plastic cup at me jarring me from my thoughts.

I blinked trying to remember what I'd been thinking. I recalled what Daniel had been saying and finally responded, "I'll see what I can do, Daniel. Whether she listens to me or not is up to her."

I knew what Katherine thought about him- she liked him, was attracted to him. She didn't want to date though. I'd do what he asked- talk him up, get her to go to those practices. But I didn't have it in me to talk her into spending time with him- _unless she wanted to. She liked him. They had so much in common even inside jokes from class._ I was confused- I didn't know how I felt. I did something I rarely did- focused on cleaning to not think. _So much for my hands not doing manual labor!_ If Daniel ever gathered the guts to ask her out and she accepted, then I'd be happy for them. In the meantime, I wouldn't go out of my way to convince her to do anything she didn't want to do- except eat.

I opened the door to my room to check on Katherine once the cleaning was over. Her deep breathing let me know she was still resting. Daniel finally left since he had to do stuff for college tomorrow and he hadn't slept much last night. I was relieved to see him go. His sappy talk had inexplicably drained me.

The lack of sleep and the cleaning probably played a role too. I put in a movie with the intention of relaxing while I waited for Katherine to reemerge and woke up hours later. It was dark, the movie had ended, and the screen was blank. I looked around and saw a large box on the coffee table with a note on top of it. It was from Katherine, and she was gone again.


	45. Chapter 45 SPOV & APOV

**SPOV**

*Sunday evening*

It was late evening when I woke up in Adrian's room again. I got out of bed and gathered my things, I don't know why I'd taken that nap, but I felt much better now. I would think he'd compelled me but Daniel had been around too. Adrian wouldn't risk exposure just to get me to take a nap, would he? No, that was silly. I guess it was the side effects of whatever drug Tim had given me.

I still hadn't decided how to deal with _that_ situation, and now I would need to return to Vegas to begin work there. Perhaps a few days of silence on my end would lull Tim into thinking he was safe. Talking to him would be easier if he wasn't afraid or suspicious to begin with.

Adrian was sound asleep on the living room couch and remained so while I removed the cameras left in the house. I decided to look at the poolroom. It was strange that other people knew about a part of my life that I didn't. I stood there for a few minutes but nothing beyond a few brief flashes came back to me. I didn't see my cross anywhere but I saw the broken window. Some blue thread caught on the jagged edges confirmed my suspicion that it had been Tim's escape route.

I walked to my car and drove to an ATM nearby before heading to a deli to get some dinner. I hadn't had any lunch and I needed the food to recover from the havoc that drug had caused to my system. I bought some cookies, muffins, and sandwiches for Adrian. He was still snoring softly on the couch when I got back to Clarence's house- I was glad I'd left the door unlocked. I put the box on the coffee table, wrote him a short note, and placed it in an envelope with enough cash to fix the window. I didn't know how else to express my gratitude beyond words scribbled on a paper and I probably wouldn't see him again to thank him in person.

I was tempted to wake him up and talk for a bit before saying goodbye. But if my history with him was any indication, I would loose track of time and be even more late in getting back to work. I walked a few blocks to where I'd left the Red Hurricane and drove off.

Sometime later I sped along the highway- enjoying the open roads, the stars and the balmy night air. I had just reached the hotel in Vegas and obtained a new key card for my room when I was called in to clean up a Strigoi incident.

There had been three dead Strigoi, which was easy enough to deal with. Unfortunately, there had also been a dead Moroi and a Guardian, along with four dead humans. A badly injured Guardian had called in the incident but a few human witnesses had already captured the fight and its aftermath on video. Luckily, they hadn't uploaded it or sent the video to anyone or I'd be covering up until morning. I'd had to explain the deaths to the authorities, ensure Moroi bodies didn't end up in human morgues, erase all evidence of the supernatural from human (and phone) memories and then fill up a mass of paper work for the incident. I'd been beyond exhausted when I finally got to my room.

Frazzled after everything that had happened the last two days, I was unable to sleep. A warm shower and soothing music (a gift from Aunt K) had done nothing to nudge me towards much needed sleep. So, despite my sincere intention to stop all contact with him, I'd texted Adrian back hoping he was still awake.

* * *

 **APOV**

*Sunday night/Monday early morning*

Katherine left an envelope of cash with a list of window repair companies ranked according to both price and customer reviews. And a note that I had been excited to read- but was far less personal than I'd hoped for. I shouldn't have been surprised. Ever since I'd told her that her text had been flirty, all her communication had begun to look like business memos.

 _Adrian, I hope the money will be enough for the window repairs and tips- if not then let me know and I'll transfer more to you. I didn't know how else to thank you for everything last night and the wonderful breakfast this morning. - K_

She _had_ added a personal touch with the box of delicious food but I still felt the need to talk to her, and her note had done nothing to assuage that. I began to eat a sandwich, maple bacon with pulled pork and chilly dressing. For someone who didn't eat much, her food selection was always scrumptious. Perhaps she picked the things she subconsciously wanted to eat but constantly denied herself. The macadamia white chocolate cookie had just screamed something that she would enjoy, as had the orange pecan muffin.

I decided to call her but she didn't answer. Perhaps she was asleep, it was past 10 pm after all. I could only hope she would call me back. Despite my intentions to let her sleep, I couldn't resist the urge to call her again. After the third call with no answer, I gave up. I was too awake thanks to my long nap, so I put on some music and mixed paint to start a new piece. Clarence had let me convert one of his guest rooms into a studio.

Hours later, I stopped. The painting looked like something that could fit into the jungle in Avatar with its glowing shades of amber, gold, brown and green above pools of murky blue. Maybe it was a message from my subconscious- I felt better for having painted it but I wasn't sure what I felt when I made it.

I was in the middle of a shower when my phone chimed. I hastily finished my shower- it was past 1.30, no one would text me at this time unless it was important. A surprised but happy smile formed as soon as I saw whom it was from.

 _Didn't see your calls, is something wrong?_ _–_ _K_

 _Just wanted to check in on u, how r u now? –A_

 _Tired from the drive and catching up with work but all good otherwise –K_

 _Can I call u? –A_

She didn't respond for long minutes, and I thought she'd fallen asleep mid text since little dots indicated she'd been typing. Perhaps it was a good thing. I needed to go back to keeping my distance from her- the way I'd been doing before I woke up in her hotel room. My thoughts of staying away faded on seeing her text:

 _Only for a bit. I need sleep –K._

I initiated the call surprised at how nervous I was. _Ok, I'll keep my distance after this call. Besides, she probably isn't even in Palm Springs anymore- it should be easy to stay away._ She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice had a husky note to it from sleep. I didn't know what she usually slept in, so in my imagination she was in that short black halter dress from the hotel.

"Hey Little Kat, what are you doing up so late?" Something about her voice made me keep my voice low too. I was toweling off as I talked to her. I could imagine her blush if she knew the state I was in. It would have been fun to tease her but I didn't want her to hang up on me.

"Just got back a while ago, something came up as soon as I arrived." She sighed. I wondered if she knew how sexy she sounded on the phone tonight. One of my hair products was empty so I chucked it into the trash... and noticed the lacy toffee colored fabric inside. I fingered it and sucked in a sharp breath when I realized what it was. I wished I hadn't seen that- now all I could think of was Katherine sprawled on my bed wearing that with matching panties.

"Hot dinner date, Kat?" I hoped she wouldn't detect the huskiness in my voice. I tried to distract myself by opening a bottle of moisturizer one handed but succeeded only in knocking a lot of other products off the counter.

She sighed again, "No, just some unexpected problems because I had to push back a lot of things from today… well yesterday technically."

I was trying to retrieve things from the floor when I noticed something behind the laundry basket: a keycard for the Venetian in Las Vegas. It was near the Witching Hour. I'd wanted to go the casino, and cheesily enough take a gondola ride with my now ex-girlfriend. But with Strigoi Belikov trying to get to Rose, and her unwillingness to kill him regardless of how many others died- it hadn't been safe. I tamped down the mix of pain frustration and longing Rose triggered and focused on Katherine.

"Can't be all bad if you're in a fancy hotel in Vegas, what are you doing there anyhow?" I hoped she wasn't outside too much at night. Vegas had a Strigoi problem, most large cities did, and though they preferred Moroi and Dhampirs most of their victims tended to be humans like her.

I gave up trying to do things one handed, turned off the lights and got into bed instead. Her low soft voice and sighs were making me think of bed and snuggling. The soft jazz tune coming through from her end didn't help either.

"So _that's_ where my key card is. Any chance you have my cross too?" I could hear a smile in her voice.

"No, haven't seen it but I'll keep an eye out. Are you moving now I know where you are?" I asked her uncertainly.

"No, not this time. I'm only here a few days and I like the Italian theme." She admitted. I remembered an afternoon I'd spent helping her sketch the Coliseum. Despite all her travelling, she hadn't been to Italy- one of her dream destinations.

"Where will you go after that?"

"I'm not sure. I hope to go back to Palm Springs. I'd like to finish my semester if nothing else." She yawed softly. I knew I should be letting her to sleep but I couldn't get enough of her sleepy mumbly voice.

"What mischief are you up to in Vegas?" I asked in an effort to prolong our talk.

"You really want to know?" She asked sleepily.

"Definitely do." I replied still speaking softly.

"Hmm ok, I convinced a powerful super secret agency to believe my version of events and saved myself from getting in trouble _again_. Now I've been assigned to research a ghost and his past because he is near someone whose safety is critical." I chuckled at her attempt at humor. She was good- she sounded dead earnest even in her sleepy state.

"My guess wasn't far off then, you _do_ work for a secret agency- a _supernatural_ one! Hard to believe you'd get in trouble though. What did you do?"

"I exposed a Cyclops that was scheming and selling contraband to innocent people. I didn't mean for the agency to find out but they did- I messed up and left evidence behind. There would still be no hiding from the people I work for- not for long but this time it was my stupidity."

"Cyclops- do you mean the one from X-men or from Greek mythology?"

She was quiet for a while. I thought she fell asleep. "The Greek ones, of course." She finally replied.

"Damn those Cyclops just can't stay out of trouble can they?" I played along. "But why would you be in trouble for that? Sounds like something you'd get a promotion over."

"Because I was somewhere I shouldn't have been. I defied orders even if it was to promote the greater good. There are some that think I framed him to get his job. Then there's another group that thinks I purposefully leaked the information to the enemy to gain favor with them."

"So did you do it- frame him or leak the info?"

She snorted sleepily. "No, I do have ethics. But then who'd believe the trouble maker over their darling Cyclops?"

I chuckled softly, "I would, well if _you_ were the trouble maker I would. Is the research your punishment then?"

She sighed. "No, it's more of a test to see if I can be trusted or perhaps to keep me busy so I don't create more mischief- regardless they've decided I've been too unpredictable- 'my loyalty is too questionable'- to take over his assignment." I smiled at the thought of her creating mischief- I didn't doubt her ability to do it but she was a stickler for rules usually- unless she was trying to help someone, then she'd break into tattoo shops if need be, or drug people (as she had obviously been planning to do with Tim).

"What else does this supernatural secret agency do besides keeping track of ghosts?"

"Oh you know the usual, save humanity from evil, conduct research to increase human welfare, make sure no one finds out about the supernatural or about the organization and its agents."

I chuckled again it was a refreshing change for her to be the one making up absurd tales. "So just ghosts or do you save the world from goblins, werewolves, and leprechauns too?"

"You didn't mention vampires- we encounter those quite a lot. It's amazing how much mess they can create. I just got back from cleaning up after them." She sighed, a hint of frustration in her sleepy voice.

I knew she was joking and being playful especially considering her 'assignment' was to research a ghost. Still something nudged the back of my mind. I ignored it. She couldn't possibly know about the Moroi or the Strigoi- or she would have recognized me for what I was and kept her distance.

"Do they now, want to tell me about it, Little Kat?" I asked genuinely curious about what 'mess' vampires created in _her_ opinion. There were so many stereotypes about my kind. None really came close to the truth except for the part about us drinking blood.

"Ugh no! I'm trying to relax and fall asleep. Last thing I want to do is remember work right now," she grumbled sleepily. It was adorable- she could keep up an act even as tired as she was. I was glad that last night's events hadn't scarred her- she still had that streak of levity.

"You're right of course. You're on a break." I said gently and began to feel bad for not hanging up and letting her sleep. "You know I've never done this before," I blurted before I could stop myself. I meant the words- I hadn't had late night calls with a girl just to talk about random things- not without the intention of turning it into something else. My imagination had shifted into her wearing one of my shirts but mostly unbuttoned with that lacy lingerie set under it.

"Hmmm?" was the only response.

"Nothing Little Kat, I shouldn't be disturbing your sleep." I was listening to her slow deep breaths and the very soft jazz tune playing in her room.

"I've never done this before either." She said so softly that I wouldn't have heard her if I weren't a Moroi.

"Done what Little Kat?" I'd whispered back. I didn't know what she wanted to tell me but I was sure we had both been talking about two _very_ different things.

"Doesn't matter, Adrian. Thank you for the call." She sounded sad- sleepy sad.

"No thanks needed, Little Kat. I'm here to listen if you want to talk- about anything." She didn't reply.

"That was my cue to hang up, wasn't it?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"Only if you want to Adrian," she mumbled. I didn't so we remained quiet for a long time listening to each other's breathing and rustling of sheets as we tried to get comfortable in our beds. If I tried I could hear the steady beats of her heart too.

I wanted to ask her why she was so sad or how her week had been, what she was really doing in Vegas, how the meeting with her family had gone, what she thought of my painting, which album she was listening to, I had so many questions but I held it all back. Her breaths were much deeper now- she was asleep for real. As long as I didn't open my eyes it was almost like falling asleep together. I cut the call and fell asleep soon after.


	46. Chapter 46 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Three weeks later*

Work life was just peachy- no one would talk to me unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone thought of me as the (suspected) vamp-lover who had aided a fugitive Dhampir, and was now in new unknown trouble. I was almost a pariah. I had never felt as lonely or isolated before. Not that I expected to go shopping or gossip with my co-workers but a nod or smile once in a while would have been nice.

It didn't help that the assignment I'd been given turned out to be harder than expected. I couldn't help but remember that meeting with Donna on Halloween morning as I tried to locate another Moroi who had come across Clarence eight years ago.

* * *

*Flashback: meeting with Donna*

 _"_ _Ms. Sage, we know you reported Keith to us." Donna stated as soon as I took a seat at the small conference room- I didn't have time to mask my shock before she continued. "Before you launch into some well versed lies, we have proof: your fingerprints on Keith's car, along with strands of your hair in his Palm Springs apartment."_

 _She was stating facts none of which proved anything. But before I could plead my innocence she continued, "And a partial fingerprint on the envelope in which the evidence was sent to us. Please explain why you went against orders, and how you obtained evidence against him?"_

 _I'd worked so hard to cover my tracks! How had I been that careless? I had used gloves and tied up my hair when I was at his apartment and when I handled the evidence- but this was too specific to be a lie. I had messed up. I figured honesty was my best bet. Well not all of it, I had no desire to share a cell with Keith in re-education._

 _"_ _I went to see Keith because I wanted to hear about Zoe. She's never been on her own before, I was worried. But the changes in his lifestyle and personality surprised me."_

 _"_ _Please elaborate Ms. Sage." And I did, I told her about his super lavish apartment and the party with drugs and alcohol that I happened to gate crash. I claimed he bragged about the gullibility of Moroi and rich desperate humans. To be fair, I hadn't really seen or experienced most of what I told her but enough suggestive comments combined with the evidence found at his place would be enough to make for a plausible story._

 _I made it sound like I'd had a fling with Keith, it made me feel sick to even imply it but it wasn't against protocol. It was more believable that he would spill secrets to someone he'd known for years under such circumstances. The only thing I had done wrong in my account was to be in Palm Springs when I shouldn't have been._

 _"_ _Keith doesn't recall seeing or meeting you at all Ms. Sage. Perhaps you were involved in his illicit trade or perhaps you framed him to obtain a promotion. The two of you seemed to have a lot of animosity towards each other when I saw you a few months ago." Ugh right! I'd forgotten that Keith had called me a vamp-lover in front of everyone._

 _"_ _I don't despise Keith, he is like family. As to how he feels about me I can only guess. Nevertheless, I wasn't involved. I wasn't even in Palm Springs for more than a few days. Perhaps he was too intoxicated to remember what happened."_

 _Donna's expression gave me no clues as to whether she believed me or not so I went on. "I didn't want to believe Keith would do such things, but when my suspicions were confirmed I reported him. He crossed an ethical line, he needed help."_

 _Donna nodded looking satisfied. "Yes, we will re-educate him for his transgressions, his soul is still salvageable. That was good work reporting him." She asked me more questions and I managed to convince her of my tale and the reasons I had stayed anonymous. They didn't know about Agent Wallace or the months I'd spent in Palm Springs. I managed to provide proof of my stay in Chicago thanks to mom and Aunt K using my credit cards there. I thought I was finally off the hook when she dropped the next bomb on me._

 _"_ _We still don't understand why you felt the need to inform the Moroi 'Queen' of Keith's transgressions. The alchemists on site had contained the information." Meaning none of the vampires knew anything and if they did they couldn't talk about it. "It has caused a strain in our working relationship with the Court."_

 _I was stunned, "I haven't had any unauthorized communication with the Moroi Court." I hoped she would believe me. I'd talked to Rose a few times but long before Keith was apprehended._

 _"_ _I want to believe you Sydney but given your past with the Dhampir girl and the fact that Vasilisa is aware of re-education make it hard to believe the leak didn't come from you."_

 _"_ _My only objective in reporting Keith was to ensure that humans weren't tainted by vampires. I believe in the work we do, I wouldn't hinder it by betraying the alchemists!"_

 _Donna studied me and sighed, "We granted you time off to rethink your priorities and specifically instructed you not to interfere with the mission in Palm Springs. You've consistently defied orders, disregarded protocol and chased your own agendas." I tried to object but she raised a finger to stop me._

 _"_ _It would have been easy for you to do the same as Keith but you chose the right path. Personally I believe you, and think that you should be assigned to Keith's post." That meant I could spend time with Zoe and salvage my relationship with her! I had just begun to hope when she dashed it again._

 _"_ _But that will not happen since we do not know the source of the leak, and your loyalty and commitment are still questionable. However, leaving you to Jared's discretion was a mistake. We have reports that he has assigned you to perform a non-approved assignment."_

 _Great I was still the suspected leak- possibly the only one. Only the lack of proof was keeping me from re-education- I hoped my communications with Rose wouldn't be discovered. At least I wouldn't have to fabricate reports to dad now- but I wondered who had told her? As far as I knew only dad, Tom and Zoe (I'd told her) knew._

 _"_ _We will discipline him eventually for his attempt to divert alchemist resources for his own objectives." It was interesting to be referred to as an 'alchemist resource'- I wasn't even a living breathing individual to them._

 _"_ _The mission in Palm Springs is highly classified. As such Keith's activities and your role are also classified. You will not talk of this with anyone- including Jared. He no longer has access to reports from Palm Springs and Zoe has been briefed accordingly."_

 _"_ _Wouldn't it be prudent to install someone more experienced?" I asked her, hoping perhaps that it wasn't too late for Zoe to live a normal life._

 _"_ _There have been concerns about her judgment and capabilities- she failed to report some serious issues from her school. Even the Moroi have complained about her lack of professionalism. However, it would reflect badly on us to remove both alchemists at the same time, but we are prepared to do that if necessary." She paused, before continuing._

 _"_ _Your task is to investigate Lee Donahue. We do not believe he has any political leanings or affiliations but he intends to live in Palm Springs, so we need to know more about him. You are to work primarily out of our office here in Vegas. You may travel within Nevada and California to conduct interviews and field work. You will also be given access Zoe's reports but you are not to contact her or any of her charges unless absolutely necessary for_ her _mission- we want to observe Zoe's work without any other influences."_

 _Since Keith's reports were now suspect- the alchemist had no real basis on which to judge Zoe's performance. They didn't care that Zoe was half trained and had to deal with creatures she'd been taught to fear all her life. They also didn't care that she was a 15 year old or that they were enforcing her isolation. Zoe had no real support and this time I couldn't even sneak off to help her._

* * *

That meeting had left me feeling slimy and humiliated. I had been frustrated that the alchemists could dictate whether or not I talked to my own sister! And I was angry at dad for being no different from them and using his daughters like pawns! My irrational way to deal with it had been to change my hairstyle and go to a party at a vampire's house. It had been a foolish thing to do but I had needed some semblance of control and normalcy- I missed college and the friends I'd made there.

I didn't regret the party- it had been fun (except the incident with Tim) but being delayed on the first day back as a full time alchemist and having to reschedule meetings with various people on flimsy excuses had not endeared me to my colleagues or superiors. I had a fixed assignment but I could still be called in for 'emergencies.' The result was that I was sent out for the most difficult and unpleasant incidents. I was genuinely beginning to loath smart phones and the high resolution cameras on them!

Over the following weeks I had further 'meetings' with other high ranking alchemists on different aspects of Keith's case. The slimy humiliated feeling never left since anyone who knew of the case thought I'd done the deed with Keith- I was more sickened by that than what Tim had tried to do to me.

I didn't make any mistakes or trip on my cover story but I could never relax. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched constantly. I knew I wasn't- but the feeling wouldn't go away. I worked diligently, to demonstrate loyalty and commitment, hoping it would clear my name for good. I later came to know that the Moroi (Vasilisa or Abe Mazur) had asked (more than a few times) for me to be assigned to Palm Springs- it kept casting doubts on my loyalty and undoing my progress. Still I kept trying- the alternative was to be turned into a mindless, obedient robot!

The Queen was new and rather naive; perhaps she was unaware of what could happen to me for even the suspicion of being sympathetic towards her kind. But Abe Mazur… he knew. He had many fingers in many pies and his influence with the alchemists went deep- I wasn't sure how. I had seen it work in my favor. Perhaps now I was seeing it work against me too.

Could this be his payback for those fake reports I'd sent him while on the run with Rose? I had done my part and kept her safe, even getting captured in the process. My debt was more than repaid- if anything he and Rose owed me for everything I had risked and covered up because of her. Well, Zmey wasn't so feared for nothing- crossing him was deadly. The alchemists were naturally suspicious- it was almost an Orwellian organization. So if Abe Mazur was involved, I was sure it hadn't been necessary for him to work too hard to have me condemned. Or perhaps I was just going paranoid from all the stress I was under. I _had_ kept his daughter safe after all.

* * *

A few days into my new assignment I'd gotten a call from Tom Darnell. I had been worried he would condemn me for what I had done, but he had thanked me instead. And told me he was impressed by the 'strength of my convictions' and that he was proud of me for not letting my 'feelings for Keith' cloud my judgment. He had even apologized for not calling me sooner! That had been an awkward conversation because he believed the story I'd fed the alchemists and he believed I liked Keith romantically.

My father had apparently told Tom that I had insisted on finding proof of Keith's innocence despite it not being approved by the alchemists because I had 'feelings' for him. Tom had asked him to stop me, because he didn't want to get me into trouble as well. But daddy dearest had told him I wouldn't listen to reason and was continuing my efforts to help Keith.

I shouldn't have been surprised that dad would sell me out and throw me under the bus to get what he wanted. But the joke was on him, because Tom was high enough on the alchemist food chain to find out I had reported Keith. But dad remained completely unaware, so Tom knew dad was telling him lies to stay in his good books. I wished Tom had realized that dad was also lying about my 'feelings' for Keith but unfortunately he seemed to believe that part and, to my dismay, even seemed to approve of it.

Still I took dark joy in the fool that dad had made out of himself. I knew it would come back to hurt me bad when he realized the truth. Tom had apparently been the one to report dad for sending me on an unauthorized assignment because he had been genuinely concerned for me. It was crazy that the father of the guy I detested the most cared more about my well being than my own father. How someone like Tom had ended up with a son like Keith was beyond me.

* * *

It'd been a busy three weeks- made even busier by having to work on extra assignments to compensate for missing classes- even after dropping one of my favorite courses. My professors had agreed to assign me extra work in lieu of classes and adjust my exam dates so I could pass the semester.

Now that I was an active alchemist, I didn't really have time for college (especially one located in Palm Springs). I could have transferred to a different college but since my current task was temporary and required moving about, it wasn't feasible. Besides college work was one of the few bright spot in my life at the moment.

Then there was the job with Ms. T. She claimed that it would be inconvenient to find someone to replace me in the middle of the semester (rightly so). Since most of my work could be done remotely, I continued to email my work to her. She didn't have me make any more 'spells' but a significant portion of it still involved translating those books on magic. I enjoyed the work; I learned a lot- I just wished it was useful knowledge!

I also dealt with Tim when I had gone to Palm Springs. His life was now in utter ruins but I didn't regret any of it. It had been surprisingly easy. I broke into his room and installed cameras. Then I made him think he'd won a basket of baked goods- an easy way to get him in the mental state I needed without arousing suspicion. I would think a person who drugged people for his entertainment would be more careful of what he ate or drank- but college students rarely turned down free delicious food. I watched Tim scarf down half the basket before giving him a visit.

"Hey Tim, can I come in?" I asked him as normally as possible. He looked wary of course, since it had only been a few days since he was beaten up for trying to take advantage of me. His face still showed signs of it.

"Why, what do you want now? Haven't your _boyfriends_ done enough damage to me already?" He sounded bitter and hostile- not good. I needed him to relax and not think of me as the enemy.

"Look I'm sorry for what's happened to you but I had nothing to do with it. I haven't even been in town. Can I please come in and talk?" He still looked wary, as if I were trying to trap him somehow. I was but probably not the way he was thinking.

"There nothing to talk about," He said defiantly. After no mention of the incident from anyone and not seeing me for days, he had gotten cocky about not being caught.

"All I know is that I woke up in a bad state and that they beat you up. I need to know the real story. I don't know whom to trust anymore. Please just help me Tim," I pleaded making my eyes big and guileless. He sensed an opportunity to make himself look better and not be blamed for anything- and he took it as predicted.

"Ok, but I'm going to take your phone and pat you for a wire. I don't trust you- y'all could be trying to set me up by making fake evidence or something." He seemed very pleased with himself for having thought of that. As if, I would rely on something so easily detectable anyhow.

"Sure Tim, I just want the truth that's all," I said. He finally stepped aside and let me in. He took my purse and rifled through it. He made me place my phone on the table so it couldn't be used for recording, and even checked my mug of coffee before allowing me to keep it. He was annoying as always in everything he did. Then he got around to patting me down for wires. His touch made my skin crawl but he didn't linger or lengthen the process unnecessarily.

"So do you trust me now, can we talk honestly?" I asked with annoyance at his paranoia. I sat down on the chair near his desk and observed him as he sat calmly on his bed. I talked about general things with him, despite how he had answered the door he didn't seem suspicious. That was good I could begin now.

He had ingested a compound to make him suggestible to ideas anyone proposed and to make him tell the truth- a form of this drug was used by therapists for hypnosis. The alchemist version was stronger since we used it to make very willful people forget seeing the supernatural. It was used only when persuasion or reasoning didn't work since the potential for abuse was high and it could damage the mind when not done properly. The sedative had also kicked in- he'd be happy for that once I began to question him in earnest. It would also make the video look more natural and un-coerced.

The last compound was pure malice on my part- I'd been inspired by Adrian's story of the crazy things he'd eaten because of the 'munchies' when high. A special extract of marijuana to make the basket extra appealing after his first few bites. The alchemist compounds would be out of his system without a trace but the marijuana would linger- convenient since I planned to report drug use in his room once I left.

"So tell me Tim what did happen at that party between us?"

"I put a roofie in your drink and then tried to have sex with you but those two stopped me before I could," he replied calmly. That I already knew, I wanted to ask why he would do such a thing or how he could break someone's trust like that and a lot of other emotional questions but they weren't relevant. He had drugged me for his benefit- that was what I needed confirmation for. Now, did he do such things often or had it been a stupid stunt or a dare that he had done once out of peer pressure?

"Am I the first person you've done this to?" I asked quietly, hoping he would say yes. I didn't want to confirm my suspicions that someone I had been sort of friends with was a monster.

"No, there have been others. I tried to be the nice guy, but you thought you were too good for me. I enjoyed hurting you, I don't do that usually but I wanted you to remember what happened." My stomach roiled at his words and the sadistic glee on his face. How had I not noticed that small malicious look in his eye before? I wasn't the only one who wore a mask when out in the world- everyone had things to hide. I tossed my initial plan to implant ideas of respect, and consent. This person was a predator. I couldn't let him go free anymore- he had to be held accountable for his actions.

I asked him to cover his blinds, and all reflective surfaces with newspaper and duct tape (I'd left it outside the door). I then got down to the interrogation, making sure to get every detail out of him. I was glad I'd brought an extra large coffee. Before I left I offered him some gum, which contained compounds to fudge his memory and sedate him further, I didn't want him to remember I had been here or leave until the alchemists compounds were out of his system.

Tim would always be marked as an offender now- there would be no where for him to hide. I woke up in a cold sweat and lost my appetite multiple times on remembering all the despicable things he had confessed to. I didn't understand how anyone could be so unfeeling towards another human being- I also didn't understand how so many others had looked the other way or 'assisted' him when he was discovered.

I'd been lucky to have two good guys (thank heavens those existed- I had begun to doubt it after listening to Tim) willing to look out for me instead of joining in Tim's debauchery. If only I had the means to expose Keith for what he truly was but I had to settle for knowing he was being re-educated, something all alchemists dreaded.

* * *

The few times I visited Palm Springs, I resisted the temptation to meet everyone I'd come to think of as friends: Adrian, Daniel, Julia, Kristin, Trey and even Mel. I was still in touch with them through emails and calls despite the dangers of it. I knew I had left breadcrumbs that the alchemists could follow to find out everything I had hidden from them. But those months had been some of the best times in my life. It was hard to give up my ties to it.

I only wished I could use those short trips to catch up with Zoe. Unfortunately, she detested me and would probably report me for having made contact with her. The two times we had talked in the last month had been awful. Once had been after meeting with dad when I had still been in Chicago. I had called Zoe to tell her we missed her. The conversation had begun nicely enough so I'd told her I would be in Palm Springs to work on something for dad.

She had been excited when she realized what I was coming to do. She had begun sharing absurd theories that all the vampires had conspired to frame Keith. Zoe took offence when I didn't share her enthusiasm for her theories or helping Keith. I was stung by the vitriol she had directed my way for 'questioning Keith's character' when mine wasn't any better. I would never live down aiding Rosemarie Hathaway! Zoe again accused me of being jealous of Keith and his affection towards her before hanging up on me.

Since dad was still unaware that I had turned in Keith, I had received an angry email (with implied threats) demanding updates. In a fit of annoyed anger, I'd sent him a fake report that was not complimentary to Keith. Zoe had a chat with dad and then called me a week into my new assignment. Her anger at me had been strong enough to override her instructions from the alchemists. Still she was getting smarter she'd borrowed a phone to make the call. Zoe flung her old accusations at me- that I was unwilling to help Keith due to jealousy, ambition and pettiness. She was also aware of dad's crazy plans and thought I wanted to marry Keith just to spite her. Zoe wouldn't listen to reason and was convinced I was out to ruin her life.

The alchemists I could understand for the things they thought of me, but Zoe? My sweet little sister- the one I used to sneak hot chocolate and comics to when she was upset? She had loved me just a few months ago- how could she have changed so fast? That my sister thought so low of me hurt quite a bit. I imagined she would hate me even more when she learned what I had really done.

Zoe would try to use any video I sent her of Keith to help him. It would lead to the kind of questions that would end with me in re-education. Fortunately, the internet age kept coming up with great ideas. I had been sending her anonymous links to pictures of Keith every few days. The message and the image would vanish 15 seconds after she opened it.

One of the main drawbacks of this was that I had to watch multiple hours of Keith to find the kind of pictures that would make Zoe detest Keith the most while not being (too) pornographic. The point was to save her from her irrational attachment to a rapist not cause her more trauma by exposing her to such things. What I was doing wasn't right but I had to get her to see that Keith wasn't the person she thought he was.

* * *

*Tuesday Night*

Clarence hadn't always been a recluse but information on him was sketchy- information on his son, Lee, was even sketchier. I'd visited different towns across California to interview people who had come across Clarence and his son, the problem was that no one really seemed to recall Lee being around.

There were many leads outside California too, but for efficiency, other agents had been sent for those interviews or reports. They weren't doing that good a job since the request came from me (officially the black-sheep that no one took seriously). Essentially, I had a difficult thankless task with no real support in accomplishing it.

People who knew Clarence 15-20 years ago recalled his then _teenage_ son but accounts after that time were increasingly silent on the topic. The crazy thing was that the Lee present at Clarence's house right now was also a teenager- just 19. He couldn't be the same boy as the one from all those years ago.

Lee had transferred to a college in LA as a part time student but I couldn't find any admission records for him anywhere in America or Europe. There was one Lee Donahue registered at a college in LA over 15 years ago, but it couldn't be the same person. The only explanation I could think of was that Clarence had two sons.

However, I couldn't find any birth records and no one seemed to recall who the mother of this new Lee's could be. And if this was Clarence's second son then I could find no record of his first son in the present. I also couldn't understand why Clarence would name both as Lee.

One theory I'd developed was that this Lee was an impostor. Clarence was rich, fraud happened often enough among the humans, who was say Moroi were any different? Clarence was spacey enough to fall for it. That one dinner with him had been enough to see how much he missed his family and having company in the house.

I'd also been looking into the death of Clarence's niece. There was something not right there. Somewhere around the time she died, Lee had been mentioned in an alchemist reports after an absence of almost a decade, and then he vanished again for years before showing up in Palm Springs again. Something didn't add up and I didn't trust Lee.

After days of hopeless intensive research- it was time to try something different. Lee spent half his week in LA. I wanted to know who he met to be sure he wasn't a threat. I couldn't give up until I solved the mystery- not with how close he'd gotten to Jill and how much time Zoe had to spend around him.

I had done my work well and had spread word that I was to be contacted as soon as Lee was spotted at his known hangouts in LA. I arrived at the club to see Lee talking with some people. Soon he had begun chatting with a Moroi girl at a corner of the bar where it was quieter. It didn't look like a first meeting.

Based on all the reports and people I had talked to Lee was always cheerful, relaxed, and easy going. Yet I could detect a hint of anxiety and wariness in his posture. He was talking intently with the Moroi girl as if trying to convince her of something. An old habit from having followed Keith so much- I took a picture of every person I saw him interact with.

I took a sip of my diet soda and tried to blend into the background at the bar. Lee was gesturing towards the door. I really hoped I wasn't wasting my time watching him trying to hook up. I checked some mail on my phone and brushed off another person that wanted to dance with me. I don't know why men kept approaching me- I didn't look at all like the party girls men liked.

I was in a Balenciaga grey silk wrap dress and blue Jimmy Choo stiletto pumps (more gift from Carly- she had stuffed a lot of things in different bags before I left Chicago. I had been surprised by the dress- it was something I might have bought on my own). My lily was covered, something I did without thought lately, unless I was heading to meet other alchemists. The rest of my makeup was light meant to give a natural look but my lips were darker than usual and I'd applied a little extra mascara. I also had on an asymmetrical shoulder length black wig- my Palm Spring days had really made me get into the whole disguise-to-follow habit. Despite 'dressing up' I still looked boring and dowdy next to the other girls with their bold glittery makeup, midriff baring tube tops, and fitting miniskirts. But it was better this way, I didn't want to attract too much attention.

The Moroi girl moved to give something to a group at a table nearby but her purse was still with Lee. I gathered my things to move towards the exit so I could follow them inconspicuously when they left. Just as I got up and turned, I crashed into someone spilling his drink all over him. My trench coat was a bit wet but it was still wearable. I hastily pulled out tissues from my bag and tried to help dry his shirt. It was sticking to the muscular body under it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed. I looked towards where Lee had been but the spot was empty. The other person didn't say anything. I was beginning to worry that that he was enraged and that I had attracted too much attention. I pulled out my check book to pay for his dry cleaning- money often solved these situations quickly. I was writing a number when the other person spoke.

"It _is_ you! Hey, Little Kat," Said an all too familiar voice. I looked up in shock to see dazzling green eyes that had pervaded my dreams for days now.

"Adrian? Hey, what are you doing here?" I said with genuine surprise and a small traitorous surge of joy.

"Meeting some friends for drinks, what are you, Ms. Workaholic, doing at a Club on a Tuesday evening? That too in LA, I thought you were in Vegas!" He looked happy to see me, which made me feel bad since I had been trying to reduce contact with him and would have to leave immediately so as to not lose Lee. The only time I called him on my own initiative was on those mornings when I knew he'd slept at my house. I wasn't sure why Adrian did that but if it helped him deal with his demons- I wouldn't stop him. Besides it wasn't like I lived there anymore. I just went there to make sure there were no damages to the house. Besides the kitchen looking messier and the pool and hot tub having water nothing looked any different.

"Yeah, umm I was. I came here yesterday… for work." I saw someone that looked like Lee at the club exit, if I didn't leave now I'd lose him and two days of work. I hastily signed the check. "I'm sort of in a rush. I'm sorry about your shirt. Umm, here, this should cover the dry cleaning. I'll see you later alright?" and I walked away, dodging patrons at the suddenly more crowded bar. Why hadn't I considered that Adrian might be here as well? He lived in the same house as Lee! Stupid of me not to consider the possibility, I needed to be more careful! I couldn't let myself fall back into that easy friendship with him. It was difficult but I resolutely ignored his voice calling my name and kept walking towards the exit.


	47. Chapter 47 APOV

**APOV**

*Three weeks later*

Clarence returned from his trip much earlier than expected. He claimed there had been a dispute between Lee and another family member which had prompted Lee to bail on the first day. Clarence stayed a few more days hoping Lee would return. Finally he had given up and cut his trip short.

Lee showed up a few days after Clarence. He walked in for breakfast one morning, as if he had never been away. He was an odd duck. He spent a lot of time by himself, constantly checked himself out in mirrors (much more than I did), and was paranoid about aging. I heard him muttering about wrinkles a few times. Who worried about that at 19? It didn't help that he was interested in Jill. To my dismay, she was fascinated by him too. Perhaps the age difference bothered me. It wasn't as extreme as some I'd seen, still I was glad Jill wouldn't be going anywhere without Eddie and Zoe anytime soon.

Then there was the picture in Lee's room (I had not been snooping- merely informing him of dinner time when I'd seen it on his desk). It was a picture of him with Jill in a red heart frame and the word 'Forever' written under it. That had been so cheesy, stupid and dramatic! They were so young and forever was a long time to consider at their age (or at mine!). Besides they'd only been dating for about two weeks! I should have been happy that Lee was so devoted to Jill but I didn't trust him.

I'd tried asking Zoe what the alchemists knew about Lee and where he'd been before. I hadn't gotten any answers from her- just an annoyed lecture on how she wouldn't fall for my attempts to extract alchemist secrets out of her. Zoe didn't like being assigned to us, but we hadn't chosen to be here either. Oddly enough she resented us, not the alchemists for her situation. But I suppose if Lee had been a danger, we would have been warned already. Besides, he didn't know Jill's real name or reason for being here. Lee offered me rides to LA when he went, perhaps in an effort to get me to approve of him dating Jill. He was enrolled part-time in a college in LA to be closer to Clarence- but he didn't follow a determinable schedule. I'd noticed because _my_ work schedule didn't always align with his trips.

I'd been working at a bar called 'Bar' for about three weeks now. I chatted with people, gave them drink suggestions, and made cocktails- something I had done half my life already in one form or another, now I was being paid for it. I hadn't had much hope for getting the job since Bar's specialty was crafted-cocktails and I had no training or work experience.

My extensive drinking history had finally become useful- the job interview was an informal chat with the owner about whiskeys, scotches, and cocktails. He liked me enough to give me a trial run and I'd been working there since. As an employee I got discounts and I often got free drinks from the women (and the occasional men) I made cocktails for. The result was a steady alcohol intake to manage spirit. I was functional (no complaints at work so far) and the hangovers were at a minimum so Jill was doing better too.

The only one who knew of my job was Jill and my human friends (except Katherine). Eddie and Zoe thought I partied five nights a week. Since neither of them were inclined to follow me, it had been easy to maintain the lie.

Despite Eddie was warming up to me (he was my handy kitchen assistant and we played pool occasionally), he still had a lot of misgivings about me. More importantly, he was Rose's friend first. And she tended to be nosy, I trusted Eddie with my life but I knew he'd tell Rose anything she wanted to know. I didn't think she was asking but I liked my privacy. I'd started to value it more since having met and become friends with humans.

Jill and Eddie had more human friends than I did but I didn't want to be the topic of gossip or whispers anymore. After Keith stealing my blood and taking advantage of Clarence- I didn't trust the alchemists. We needed them to keep Jill safe but I didn't want them to know anymore about me than necessary. I had told Lissa about everything I had found out from Barnes in a dream. She had been upset and had promised to take it up with the alchemists but I hadn't heard back from her since then.

I wanted Keith to be tried and punished, not retrained! This re-education sounded too easy for what he had done. Alchemists didn't care if we vampires were tricked, conned or harmed- they were probably patting Keith's back for having made a profit of us.

Daniel and I still hung out occasionally. He gave me updates on things happening at Carlton and I went to college events when I had time off from work. Daniel had made efforts to ostracize Tim socially but it hadn't been successful since he couldn't tell people the reasons for it. My plan to scar him with spirit had also not happened since the weasel was amazingly good at avoiding me (and Daniel). I had been upset until out of nowhere Tim had sent a taped confession of every offence he'd ever committed to the police and posted it on the internet.

The tape contained a description of things he'd taken as trophies and what he'd done to the girls he took it from. He had the surprising decency to beep out the names of the girls. He did, however, name people who had known but did nothing to stop him or had even helped him. The video and the story made national news and it destroyed him. He tried to pass it off as some joke that he had done on a dare but it made him look even worse to the media.

Girls came forward to testify after having seen their things with Tim. Police began investigating and found enough evidence to bring serious charges against him. Tim was kicked out of school (he had already been in trouble for drug use), placed on the sex-offenders list and his family had put him in therapy until the trial was completed but it was certain he would be found guilty.

The peculiar thing was that Tim never mentioned the Halloween party. I knew Katherine had a hand in this, I was as impressed as I was baffled.

I was in contact with Katherine and I was keeping busy so I didn't miss her as much as I did when she had vanished before Halloween. I sent her random texts and emails meant to make her laugh, or music and art that caught my attention. She replied but usually in response to my calls or texts but I knew she was all right and hadn't forgotten me. She sent me pictures or art supplies when she came across something she thought I might like. It was really nice of her and knowing she thought of me made me happy even if her calls, texts and emails were getting sparser.

I'd gotten into the habit of going to her now empty house some days after work and sleeping in the downstairs bedroom. I had absolutely no idea why I went there but I blamed the spirit induced depression that plagued me occasionally. What I did know was that Katherine knew.

Neither of us acknowledged my break-ins except for the first time when she'd called to ask if I'd been followed. I checked the house for cameras but found nothing. Still, it was uncanny how she'd call me on those mornings after I'd spent the night in her house. It was the only time she would contact me on her own. She didn't mind that I did it, and she never asked me to stop for which I was grateful. There was something calming about being in that house, almost as if it were easier to breathe.

She came back sometimes because of the faint hint of vanilla she'd leave behind in the air. Or perhaps spirit was making me crazy and I was imaging her smell because I wanted to see her. I hadn't told her about my job yet or about the exhibition Fred wanted me to make a painting for. Or about how good I'd been at not being a drunken mess these last few weeks. I wanted to be with her when I told her. I tried to imagine what her expression would be: proud, impressed, happy, or perhaps indifferent? But my thoughts never did her expressions any justice.

* * *

*Saturday 3 am*

I was stargazing and listening to Fleetwood Mac as I relaxed in Katherine's hot tub when Jill called. I wasn't feeling anything strong enough to wake her up. Something must have happened on her end.

"Hey Jailbait, what's wrong?" Concern laced my voice thickly.

"I just woke up and sensed you were too, so I thought I'd call to say hello." Jill's voice was semi-sleepy. I smiled- Jill was adorable. We'd been spending more time together since she wasn't dependent on Zoe to come and go anymore. It was great because I now had a handful of guinea pigs to try my cooking skills on. Some days there wouldn't be a crumb left; other days I would sit surrounded by glowering faces while we waited for the food delivery person. I was improving, I wasn't going to be a chef at a fancy restaurant anytime soon, but the next girl I dated was in for a happy surprise.

Jill talked excitedly about the runway show. She had been shopping with Lee when they met a local fashion designer, Lia DiStefano, who had been insistent on Jill modeling for her. Everyone, except Lee (who didn't know Jill was in hiding), had been firmly against the idea. Zoe explained to Lia that our 'family' had a religious prohibition against photographing faces. It was quite brilliant since no one would question religious sentiments, especially in the US.

Unfortunately, Zoe's brilliant idea had backfired. Lia was willing to make alterations and put all her models in Venetian masks to obscure their faces. It had been hard to refuse Jill after that. Zoe was naturally against it. Words like 'frivolous', 'inessential', 'promotes sinful consumption' were a part of her argument. I encouraged Jill to ignore Zoe's judgmental comments and go forward with it. Eddie had reluctantly agreed- I suspected he didn't like seeing Jill unhappy because of his crush on her. Her show was a few days after Thanksgiving and she had been actively practicing how to walk on stilettos.

I went to sleep after that talk, content in the knowledge that I'd hear from Katherine in the morning- even if it was a brief call.

* * *

*Tuesday night to early Wednesday Morning*

I hadn't talked with my parents since coming here in September. I tried, in the first few weeks, to get dad to talk to me. He didn't know I was with Jill, so he assumed I was partying and sleeping around. He refused to answer my calls thinking I wanted a higher allowance. Back then it had been to ask for more money but now it was in the hope he would finally approve of me. I knew it was stupid but deep down I cared about his opinion of me. I also hoped he would finally tell me where mom was.

The idea of telling them about life here was intimidating. What if they weren't impressed? Or what if I couldn't keep it up? It had barely been a month; if I slipped up it would prove to them that I was the failure they thought I was. But that feeling of holding my first pay check and seeing Jill's beaming face had been so exhilarating and empowering that I decided to risk it.

My efforts to talk to dad were a bust, I had to go through his secretary. He finally accepted my call but before I could say anything- "I'm not increasing your allowance- stop asking!" He barked and hung up. That hadn't been pleasant. But mom's reaction had been even worse.

I'd been writing her letters since the day she was taken away but I had nowhere to send them. In my desperation, I tried dream walking with her. The first time months ago, she had angrily commanded me to leave. I had been so guilt ridden that I did.

I tried again a few days ago, but she refused to acknowledge my presence and sat in stony silence. I was desperate, so I pulled at spirit in the afternoons and tried to connect to her dreams more than a few times. She had to talk to me one of these days. I'd been trying to get her to tell me where she was, how she was, that I was sorry but she refused even to look at me. I'd suffer from all the spirit use eventually but it would be worth it to have her talk to me again.

Mom's silence hurt more than dad's indifference. But that was nothing compared to pain of outright rejection. The last time I dream walked with her she forced herself awake. Since then she had been making herself wake up every time the dream began to connect.

Despite the pain of being rejected by my parents and the darkness of spirit clouding my mind, I was working hard to avoid my old patterns. I'd resorted to taking extra shifts at work, painting furiously, and smoking countless boxes of cigarettes. Nothing made the pang of guilt and pain go away, so when Lee offered a ride to LA I'd been happy to accept.

Now that I was here, I regretted it. I was still depressed and I was still bored. I should have stayed in Palm Springs and painted! We were in a club in the west of LA, close to Santa Monica. Carla and Krissy were here tonight, I hadn't seen them since my first trip to LA. They sent me sultry looks when they caught my eye. I didn't want to make them feel bad by turning them down and I _was_ tempted. It would be fun, a lot of fun, but I knew I'd regret it in the morning.

Luckily there were other Moroi, male and female, around so it wasn't too awkward. I danced with some of them, Carla included but I kept from making any promises. Lee was talking intensely with a girl he knew at a quiet table. I gave him a look of warning when he caught my eye from across the room. He better not be cheating on Jill. That would end painfully for him.

I was on my third drink, listening with faked interest to a Moroi talk about his trip to India. I knew exactly four things about India. They spoke Hindi, the Kama Sutra was written there, they ate yummy but really spicy food and the women wore something sexy called a Sari- a long piece of cloth wrapped and pleated around the body in a figure hugging way. I knew these things because I'd been at an Indian restaurant once where I had flirted with the cute Dhampir hostess. She had recommended the food (and giggled when my ears went red) and had been wearing an almost sheer yellow sari. I had wondered how one would go about undressing such a garment… but I never found out. Yet that failed attempt at seduction had been more interesting (and enlightening) than this guy's account of some cultural exchange that he did as a part of his course work... and I thought royals were pompous show-offs!

Maybe Lee would let me crash in his dorm room. I would sleep on the floor if need be. While looking towards Lee, something familiar, wholly unexpected but very much welcome caught my eye- a yellow aura speckled with purple. Katherine? _What was she doing here?_

This girl had black hair and her aura was quite dim. Maybe I was just hoping for a friendly face to distract me from my bored gloomy mood. I went to talk to the girl but just as I reached her, she crashed into me and spilled my drink all over me. For a moment, I was too stunned seeing her to realize I was soaked. She looked so effortlessly elegant and classy in a modest dress that highlighted her curves. Compared to her, other girls looked trashy and cartoonish in skimpy clothes and layers of colorful makeup. And her shoes, she really had great taste in those- her legs looked fabulous!

Katherine was genuinely surprised to see me but kept eyeing something/someone across the bar while we talked. Next thing I knew she pushed a check towards me and hurried towards the exit. Damn should have paid more attention instead of just staring at her! I followed as she left. I hadn't seen her in forever. I couldn't let her go without trying to talk to her.

At the door she almost collided with someone walking in. I saved her from falling by catching her around the waist. Her purse wasn't lucky- it spewed half its contents everywhere- she hadn't closed it in her rush to get away after handing me that check.

"Seriously, Little Kat, you're like a wrecking ball tonight! Slow down." I called out to her but she mumbled a 'thank you', hastily collected the things off the floor and went off again at the same pace. I saw her keys still on the ground. She wouldn't go anywhere without those. I picked it up and slowly followed her to the parking lot- she was parked far from the club entrance. Asking her to slow down had no effect- she just ignored me. She seemed to be looking around for someone. Her aura was tinged with frustration. She reached a car- a white Aston Martin convertible, and began rooting in her purse for the keys.

"Looking for these?" I asked Katherine cheerily. She turned to see me holding out the car keys to her. "You dropped them back there and I've been trying to return them since." She tried to take it but I raised my hand beyond her reach. "Are you really just going to rush off like this?" I asked incredulously. _Wasn't she the slightest bit interested in catching up?_

"I'm sorry, Adrian but I am in a rush." She was still trying to get the keys from me when she must have realized now absurd this situation was. She calmed down immediately. "Can I have my keys back, please?"

I gave them to her since she'd been so polite and I didn't want her threatening my hair again. She took it and murmured a thank you as she unlocked the door.

"Sure, but can you at least pen me in for when this 'seeing me later' is going to happen?" I asked sarcastically.

She looked conflicted for a bit and sighed, "I guess we can talk now." That was an underwhelming response. She sounded like talking to me was a chore or distraction that she couldn't wait to get over with so she could move on to other better things.

"What humanity isn't in danger anymore?" I grumbled. She wasn't happy to see me. It hurt almost as much as mom not wanting to talk.

"No, I was looking for someone but he's gone now," she was upset that this guy had vanished.

"Must be someone special if you're willing to run after him like that. How do you even do that on those heels?" I was annoyed and I sounded it.

"The heels are easy, it's just a matter of balancing my… never mind. The guy isn't special… he left with a girl so I'll assume I didn't miss much." She said the last bit under her breath but I heard her. She'd been running after a guy who left with another girl. Katherine didn't strike me as someone who would do such a thing. And what idiot would pass her over? She was leagues above any other girl in there tonight.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If it makes you feel better I wouldn't have left with someone else if you were chasing me." I told her with a wink. The mystery guy was out of the picture so why was she still so reluctant to be around me?

Her aura blazed with confusion. "Umm thanks, I guess," she said uncertainly.

I looked at the car next to her, "So where is the Red Hurricane tonight?"

"She's in the shop- she needed a part changed," she said distractedly.

"Does this car have a name too?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's a rental but I call her Fantôme," she replied, her aura became slightly brighter but not by much. "What did you want to talk about, Adrian?"

"Does there have to be a reason or a topic? Can't we just talk for the sake of talking- that is what _friends_ do occasionally, and I haven't seen you for weeks," I replied quietly, pushing my hands into the pocket of my jeans to keep from lighting a cigarette. The feeling that she didn't want me around was undeniably strong now, it got worse when she hesitated. I could see the conflicted look in her eyes- I didn't need to see auras to know she'd rather be anywhere else right now.

I should be used to this. When my own parents didn't want me, and my 'friends' from court hadn't been in touch for months, I was a fool to think someone like Katherine would want anything to do with me. She knew where I lived. She had my phone number, if she wanted to meet me she could have on any one of her trips to Palm Springs. Perhaps her texts and calls getting sparse weren't just because she was busy but because she was distancing herself from me.

"Yeah, I guess we can," She replied hesitantly.

"Join me for a drink then?" I asked cheerily. She looked at the door of the club as if it was a prison or a torture room. I sighed and tried to hide the hurt caused by her indecision and reluctance.

If she didn't want to spend time with me then I would be an adult and accept it. I'm sure she had her reasons for not wanting me around, and I'm sure they made sense to her. I had learned the hard way with Rose. There was no point holding on to someone (even a friend) when they didn't want the same things as you did. Perhaps I should apply the same principles to my parents. Maybe I'd be happier as a monk or a hermit... that Moroi inside looked happier than I did after a month at an ashram in India (not a part of his course).

"It's ok if you don't want to Kat. I have friends inside so I won't be drinking alone." She looked relieved. "So what are your plans for the evening now that your mystery man is gone?" I asked.

"Catch up on some assignments, and work. There's never enough time for it all." She replied with a deep tired sigh. Was the stress getting to her? Is that why her aura looked so off? It was all dim and washed out. I wished I could do something to make it better but how could I when she wouldn't let me. I saw concern fill her aura; it was for me since she was studying me carefully. It was nice to know she still cared- it was something. I kept up my upbeat and cheerful act.

"I'll let you get back to that then. My friends are probably waiting for me." I handed back her check. It was for five hundred dollars and she had signed as Clarissa Bishop. I hadn't paid that much to launder a shirt when I was living the royal life. This shirt probably hadn't cost that much- it was a gift from Jill on getting freedom from Zoe (in her dorm room). Good thing I'd brought a jacket tonight.

"Don't worry about the shirt. I'll toss it in the laundry when I get back." She gave me an 'are you sure look'. I nodded reassuringly and she finally took it back.

"I'll see you around then," she said still studying me. Her aura was dimmer now. I nodded and began to walk away when she stopped me with a gentle touch to my arm, "Adrian wait… are you… is something wrong?"

I put on my most cheerful carefree smile and turned to her, "I'm fine Little Kat, a bit of drinking and partying, and I'll be even better. Want to join in the fun?" I waggled my eyebrows playfully. She didn't look convinced. Her eyes were filled with concern- more so than before. _Say yes? Please say yes, Kat_.

She looked conflicted again, then shook her head slowly. "No, I have lots to do tonight- another time maybe?" I nodded in agreement my heart sinking further for having hoped. I was about to turn away again but she hadn't let go of my arm, "You know I'd join you if I could, right? I can't though. You aren't upset with me, are you?"

"I know you would Kat, I'm not upset. There's nothing to be upset about. Go catch up on your work- and get some sleep, you look exhausted." I managed a real smile. I didn't want her to feel bad for her choices. She looked slightly relieved but her aura was as dim as ever.

"Take care of you, alright?" She said giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I'll do what I can, Little Kat. Have a goodnight." I couldn't muster the energy for another smile so I turned and left- not waiting to watch her drive off in Fantôme. When I returned to the club, everyone was still there- chatting about inane things and knocking back cocktails. Much time hadn't passed but it felt like it should have been hours. Spirit was amplifying my misery but knowing that did nothing to make me feel better.

I didn't see Lee anywhere. That ruined my plan to crash on the floor of his dorm room! Drinks first, then I'd find somewhere to stay- a hotel maybe. Some girls eyed me with interest- they didn't care who I was but they _wanted_ me- even if it was for one night. This was what I had always known. It was possibly the only thing I would ever have. I joined them with wild abandon, dancing and drinking shots. I paid for a few rounds, laughed and flirted... no one noticed or cared if my smile was faked or that I was desperately unhappy. I played the role of an irreverent party boy perfectly and _that_ was all that mattered to anyone.

* * *

Later back at Carla and Krissy's apartment, when they offered me coke I didn't turn them down. It had been a long time since I'd gotten that deliriously high. A few hours after that were blissfully thought-free. I woke up in the early morning before sunrise. I could hear the ocean calling out to me.

It was stupid to walk to the shore when it was still dark in a strange unknown place. I couldn't bring myself to care though; I looked at the waves and wondered how the water would be this early. Perhaps I could swim out into the ocean until I was exhausted and just drift away.

I wouldn't have to hear my dad's voice telling me I was useless, or my mom telling me she didn't want to talk, or Rose saying I was playing victim, or Katherine saying she couldn't be friends with me, or Aunt Tatiana chiding me for thinking someone like Katherine could care about me or Jill- _Jill..._ I thought sadly. I wondered if she would feel my pain as I drowned. I couldn't do that to her, my last act couldn't be to make her suffer my pain, she deserved better than that.

Those thoughts brought me to my senses. I realized I wasn't wearing shoes or my jacket, my shirt was unbuttoned and I didn't have my wallet or phone on me. I made my way back to the apartment as sunlight slowly lit up the sky. The door was unlocked so I let myself in and tried to contact Lee but he didn't answer and my phone died. I desperately wanted to go back to my bed at Clarence's now. Perhaps I could take a cab or public transport- a look at my wallet made me discard that idea. I should have held on to that check from Katherine. I sat on the balcony looking across at the building next door. Maybe I could hitchhike or ask one of my new 'friends' to drop me off when I was less hung-over.


	48. Chapter 48 SPOV & APOV

**SPOV**

*Tuesday night to Wednesday morning*

I didn't know what to make of Adrian as I drove away. I thought I'd have to make excuses to get away since he had looked happy to see me. But it hadn't been necessary, he had been very understanding. Maybe he still felt bad for what happened the last time he got me to join a party. Or maybe he had been more interested in partying with the Moroi girls inside, rather than spend time with a boring human. It was a good thing he hadn't tried harder; I had been close to giving in, and that would have been a bad bad idea.

If only he hadn't looked so troubled, I could have stopped thinking about him. He tried to look cheerful but the grief in his eyes were clear. I didn't like seeing Adrian like that. It hadn't been easy to walk away. I guessed he was heartbroken over Rose. He should have known after all this time that drinking his pain away wouldn't work. He'd still feel it when he was sober.

I shifted to work mode once I reached the motel. There was a text from Carly saying she might visit for thanksgiving. I told her I'd be in Vegas if she decided to join me. There was another message from Trey asking that I call him when I was in Palm Springs. He'd hinted that he wanted a favor all of last week and had pretty much asked me to come back. But he wouldnt tell me what he wanted. This message also had an extra incentive to make me call him- 'I'm offering you the chance to make your racing dreams come true!'

 _Very enigmatic_ , Trey knew my weakness for motors and powerful machines, this could be a bait-and-switch tactic. Besides. I didn't have plans to go to Palm Springs right now. I'd find out what he wanted when I went to give exams next week.

I looked through pictures of Moroi staying in LA. The girl Lee left with was a non-royal with no political or other important connections. She was a college student. No point staying in LA now, I was sure Lee had just been meeting a friend. After that, I had a very productive night with schoolwork. I finished all my assignments, read for the German lit exam, and completed a third of the translation for the book Ms. T had given me. Around 2 am, I snuggled into bed and turned off the lights. Try as I might, I kept tossing and turning unable to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. _God I missed the Venetian!_

As it was, I didn't get many hours of sleep. I woke up to the shrill sounds of my ringing phone. _Who was calling me this early?_ I was all caught up on my alchemist work- except the report on Lee- had there been another Strigoi killing tonight?

"Katie, thank god you answered! You have to help me!" A frantic voice jarred me from my sleepy state. Getting calls for help wasn't non-normal for an alchemist but she couldn't be a guardian. They were more professional... and she was using my cover name from Palm Springs.

"Umm ok, but who is this?" I asked warily.

"Jill, Adrian's sister… we met at my school- Amberwood," She replied. This was surprising. Why was Jill calling me? And what did she need help with?

"What can I do for you Jill?" I peered at the time on my cell phone- it wasn't even 5.30 am. I groaned, I wanted to sleep a few more hours.

"It's Adrian, you have to rescue him!" That woke me up.

"What do you mean?" I asked urgently.

"Rescue isn't the right word. He's trapped in LA." She replied hastily still sounding panicked.

"Is he being held hostage or something?" I asked, she sounded quite frantic. I was beginning to regret leaving Adrian alone last night.

"No, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. He went to meet some people and Lee was supposed to give him a ride back but he isn't responding to calls or messages. And now Adrian is stranded there." Wait this was why my precious sleep had been disrupted? Adrian was stuck in LA with Moroi. Quite possibly a female Moroi- was this some kind of joke? How could that possibly be an emergency- wasn't that why he came to LA- and had been eager to get away from me last night? (I knew that wasn't a fair thought- he had tried to get me to join him. But I was annoyed and sleep deprived!)

"This doesn't sound like an emergency." I told her with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I was trying to get my heartbeat under control, I had been seeing images of Adrian bound and tortured, not stuck at the house of whichever girl he had gone home with last night.

"Katie please, he is miserable, hung-over and hasn't been himself all night." She beseeched.

"Look Jill, Adrian is an adult. He is capable of looking after himself. You need to stop coddling him. If he managed to call and tell you all this then I am sure he could have called me for help himself if he wanted it. Just relax I'm sure he will manage to get back on his own eventually." I tried to be rational and to keep my annoyance out of my voice. Jill was a young girl, she was just worried- I wasn't annoyed with her but rather with Adrian for putting her in this situation.

"He doesn't have a car, he is out of money, and he is so depressed! I think he might do something drastic- please he needs a friend. He's just dealing with so much pain, and he has so much feeling. His emotions are up and down, all over the place. What happened between him and Rose... it tears him apart. He's been going through hell trying to get in touch with his parents. And seeing you last night just pushed him off the wagon entirely. I swear he'd been doing really well this last month. He's devastated that you no longer want to be friends with him. He doesn't think you want to talk to him anymore that's why he didn't call you himself. But please, please help him? You are basically the only friend he has- you've helped him before can't you help him again- just this once?"

Jill was anxious enough to slip on her cover- she said 'his' parents not 'our'. I knew they weren't siblings but anyone who heard her would be suspicious. Jill pleading was desperate but my brain chose to fixate on her statement about Adrian and me.

"What do you mean? I never said any of that to him. He looked troubled when I left but it had nothing to do with me!" Her words were true but I never said them to Adrian! He said he understood and that he wasn't upset! Ugh, why were boys so complicated!

Jill hesitated before replying, her words were more thought out now. "He may seem confident, arrogant even, but he's really sensitive and doesn't show it when he gets hurt. You didn't have to tell him anything, he could sense that you didn't want to be around last night and work was just an excuse to get away from him." Her voice was quiet. Hearing her say that made me feel guilty but angry too.

"I didn't mean to hurt him- but he had a choice. He could have chosen to be responsible. I don't know why he confides so much in you- you shouldn't have to deal with his baggage. If he is sober enough to tell you all this then he is good enough to hitchhike. I'm sorry but if you were trying to guilt me into helping then it won't work… Wait your other brother has a car, why don't you ask him to collect Adrian?"

"Eddie can't leave without… You're in LA. It would take Eddie hours to get there. Adrian is really really depressed and needs a friend _right now._ He is already so low- he wouldn't be able to handle Eddie's criticism and if the family found out it would be even worse. Look don't do it for Adrian, do it for me. Please I'm begging you. I'm worried about him. He hasn't been this unhappy since Rose cheated on him. Please help him." She was sobbing now, how could I say no to a 15 year old in that state? I couldn't.

"Alright, alright, don't cry. I'll go collect him- do you know where he is?" I asked wearily.

"No, but I can give you a very good description of the place." She said breathlessly- sounding more hopeful. _A description of the place?_ That was odd but I would figure that out later.

"Text me the details," and I hung up rather abruptly. God I hated being emotionally manipulated. I gave in when my family did it because I wanted them to be happy, but I didn't owe anything to Jill or to Adrian- I shouldn't have given in. Adrian could be as miserable as he wanted to be. He was old enough to look after himself! I changed and applied some makeup. It really had become second nature to cover the tattoo. I put on the wig too. Precautions never hurt. I considered packing my things, but I wasn't sure of the situation with Adrian. I left it for later. I didn't have much with me- it wouldn't take long. .

* * *

Jill's description placed the condominium near the ocean on Long Beach- a 45 minutes drive away from the motel. The sun was just coming up when I left the motel. The day was already beautiful- pleasantly cool with very little traffic due to the the time of day. The Red Hurricane was in the shop for another day or two, so I had rented a white Aston Martin Virage Volante Convertible. I was glad of my selection- I enjoyed the drive- especially when I drove past East Ocean Boulevard that paralleled the glittering blue ocean. I wouldn't have this luxury on the drive back since I'd have to put the roof up.

The sun was warm in a clear blue sky when I reached the building. I walked to the topmost floor of a three story building, turned left and knocked on the blue door- instructions from Jill's text. There was something very odd about her directions, she could have just given me the address if she had been talking to Adrian- why make it feel like a scavenger hunt? I took off my shades and continued knocking until a girl opened the door. She was a black-haired, blue-eyed Moroi wearing a robe and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Well at least I had the right place.

"Yeah, can I help you? Are you a librarian or something?" Why would a librarian knock on her door at 6.45 in the morning? Ugh, I felt so frumpy and dowdy in front of her in a gray chiffon buttoned blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with a black blazer. At least I was wearing heels- the same ones from last night so we were almost the same height.

"Is Jet here?" She looked at me suspiciously and nodded. It wasn't usual for humans to ask after Moroi men.

"Hey Jet, there's a girl- a librarian here to see you," She yelled into the house.

"Send her out," called a familiar voice.

The Moroi girl opened the door and allowed me in. "He's on the balcony."

I walked through a disaster of a living room. Someone needed to clean up- there were empty vodka bottles and clothes everywhere... and white powder on the coffee table. The couch had been turned into a bed. A blond Moroi girl was tangled in the blankets on top of it. Two girls- must have been some party. _Did he even want to leave with me?_ I felt like an idiot for having listened to Jill.

The blond girl peered at me drowsily and then went back to sleep. Stepping around everything, I made my way to Adrian. He was smoking as he sat on the cold floor of the balcony; of course, he would be ruining the cool clear air first thing in the morning.

"Daniel was right; you do fit that anime stereotype of the librarian girl." He said without turning to look at me. His voice was flat and emotionless.

"I'm not sure what you mean Adrian." I said quietly keeping a rein on my growing annoyance and concern. He looked like a mess. Perhaps Jill hadn't been exaggerating.

"Tell me this, Little Kat," he said, still without turning back to face me. "Why the hell would someone put a building near the beach but not have the balconies face the water? They were built to look at hills behind us. Unless the neighbors start doing something interesting, I'm ready to declare this structure a total waste."

This wasn't as bad as the time Daniel had called me to collect an unstable Adrian but it had a similar feel. Now wasn't the time for lecturing him, I could do that on the drive back. "I'm so glad I've got your valuable opinion on that. I'll be sure and note it when I file my complaint to the city council for their inadequate ocean views." I said sarcastically.

He turned around, the hint of a smile twisting his lips but his eyes still looked dull. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be working or reading a tome in Latin."

"What do you think? I'm here because of Jill. That girl doesn't deserve what you put her through."

Any trace of a smile vanished. "Jill? What did she tell you?" He asked warily.

"That I needed to 'rescue' an irresponsible stranded hung-over party boy and bring him back before he does something stupid- well stupider," I said flatly. Perhaps I didn't have the best handle on my annoyance. I should have stopped for a coffee first. Adrian wouldn't meet my eyes and went back to looking out at the other building.

"I don't need rescuing- I'm happy just as I am." He said quietly without any sarcasm or flippancy. I could see that he was miserable- and cold. He was barefoot, his shirt wasn't buttoned, and cool air blowing in from the sea wasn't helping. I was upset but something was bothering him quite a bit. Still, I couldn't help him if he didn't want to help himself. I sighed and went back inside.

* * *

 **APOV**

*Wednesday Morning*

I had been sitting on the balcony for a while when I heard the knock on the door and a familiar voice asking for me. _How did she know I was here?_ I couldn't stop a small flare of happiness because she'd come for me. But seeing me like this would make her wish she'd never met me. I couldn't face her. To see revulsion or pity in her eyes- I wouldn't be able to recover from that.

"I don't need rescuing- I'm happy just as I am!" I told her. I heard her move away with a sigh. _What was wrong with me?_ I spent the night hoping she would talk to me again and now I'd made her leave. Maybe I was a masochist- it would explain many of the stupid things I did.

Her voice startled me, "Here put on your shoes and jacket- it'll be warmer." I thought she'd left! I looked up expecting to see pity but I saw concern and sympathy instead. Oh, she was pissed and disgusted too but she was still here. I took the things from her and began tugging on my socks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because _friends_ do things like that for each other occasionally but if you want to hang out with your groupies, I can leave," she replied acerbically.

"Hey, show some respect. They're real people with names- Carla and Krissy, and they're nice. You don't have to judge them just because they like things you don't!" I wasn't going to let Katherine insult two women just because their ideas of fun differed from hers.

"You're all adults- do what you like. And great that you remember their names- I'm sure they'll made fine additions to your list." She replied with cold sarcasm, hands folded in front of her and refusing to even look at me. Maybe she hadn't hated me when she came here but I was sure she did now.

I sighed, "I've told you I don't have a list. Is it so hard to believe I might care for people besides myself?" I was lacing my first shoe- being hung-over wasn't conductive to lace tying.

"Yes, especially when I wake up to the sobs of a fifteen-year old girl. Why do you tell her so much when you know how upset she will be? She cares about you more than she should, and you don't care enough about her if she felt desperate enough to call someone she barely knows to help you."

I couldn't respond. She was more than right than she knew. Jill experienced everything I did. She claimed to be better at pulling out of my head but she could still feel my emotions and sensations, which had been like a roller coaster for days- especially after my failed talk with mom. I hadn't thought enough about Jill the last night. Guilt gnawed at me.

I was almost done lacing my second shoe when an ear-splitting scream came from inside the apartment. Katherine and I shared a worried look.

* * *

The moment I stepped inside Krissy threw herself into my arms sobbing uncontrollably. Carla had woken up looking as startled as we were.

I held her and tried to soothe her. "Krissy, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe it happened to her. How did this happen?" she sobbed.

"What happened?" Carla asked, rising unsteadily to her feet. Perhaps seeing they were both dressed would make Katherine dislike me less?

"Melody… she'd dead!" Krissy managed to say. "She goes to college with us," she explained to me. Then she saw Katherine and paused awkwardly. Moroi were taught to be discreet around humans from a young age. I tried to catch her eye to ask her to give me some time alone with the girls but she wasn't looking at me.

She was staring at a photo-frame with three girls in it. "That's Melody?" Her question sounded more like a statement. Carla nodded tears leaking down her face. Katherine's stunned face went paler, "I'm sorry for your loss." There was genuine grief in her voice.

She turned to me with red eyes, "I saw a café nearby, I'll get some coffee." I nodded in understanding. She was giving me time to talk to the girls in private and calm them down. I couldn't leave them in their current state. It also felt like she needed time alone as well. Did she know Melody? Why had she reacted like that? Perhaps she was more sensitive to other's emotions than I gave her credit for.

"What happened to Melody?" I asked the still sobbing Krissy in my arms. I walked her to the couch and had her sit next to me.

"She was killed by Strigoi last night." I hadn't met Melody but a Strigoi killing was still a terrible, tragic thing.

"Where did it happen?" I asked. I would have to get them to move if this area had Strigoi in it.

"West Hollywood," said Carla. "Out behind some club." Not close by- that was good. I relaxed a little, though I was still shaken.

"At least they didn't turn her," said Krissy forlornly. "She can rest in peace. Of course, those monsters still couldn't rest without mutilating her body."

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

She rubbed her nose on my shirt. I contained my revulsion to snot and continued to rub her back. "Melody- they didn't just drink from her. They slit her throat too." That chilled me, Strigoi were cold blooded, but throat slitting made as much sense as Keith's story about them taking his eye.

I couldn't do much for them except offer my sympathy. Strigoi attacks happened. The only way most Moroi could protect themselves was to exercise caution, keep their location secure, and stay with guardians if possible. For non-royal Moroi living among humans, like these girls, guardians weren't an option. Plenty of Moroi got by like that; they just had to be careful.

As a royal, I had never really had to worry about my safety- if I wanted it I would have two guardians assigned to me even if I was in hiding with Jill. It suddenly didn't seem fair that so many of my kind lived in fear because they didn't have the right last name. I realized how much I had taken for granted growing up and how careless I had been the last three months since I'd left court. It could have easily been one of us killed by Strigoi last night.

I had managed to get Krissy to lie down. Carla was crying on the sofa bed. Katherine came back with hot cocoa, comfort food, and sedatives for the girls. She had such an instinct to help people, it was amazing- she barely knew these girls. She'd called them groupies but I'd known it was her anger with me speaking, she wasn't a mean person. There was nothing we could do by staying, so we left soon after convincing Clara to take a sedative.

* * *

"How are you?" Katherine asked as drove away from the building.

"A little stunned and badly hung-over but mostly glad to be alive." She nodded. We drove in silence- talking felt inappropriate since we were both in somber moods. Sometime later she pulled up at a motel and I quirked an eyebrow, "Umm why are we here?" It looked like those by-the-hour places popular with people cheating on their spouses.

"I need to get my things. I hope you don't mind waiting a bit." She said exiting the car. For someone who rented such a nice car, wore fairly expensive clothes and had been staying at the Venetian, this place was a surprise.

"Can I come in? The sun is hurting my eyes and I need to use the bathroom." I was also mighty curious about her and wanted to see her room.

She looked at me uncertainly but shrugged. "Sure."

I followed her to a room on the first floor. Inside was a typical motel room- well I had never seen one in real life before but it looked like the ones from the movies and TV shows I'd seen. There was a large bed, nightstand with lamp, a small table with two chairs, a shelf with a TV, and mini-fridge. Half the bed was covered in books and reading materials, the table had her laptop and some more books, and the closet was open but it held only a few clothes.

"The bathroom is through there." She looked distracted as she handed me a towel, a fresh toothbrush and a bottle of Tylenol. She then began to collect some files I hadn't seen because she's been standing in front of it and began to pack. She suggested I shower to warm up- not a bad idea. I was still cold and I did feel super grimy. Katherine was all packed and was working on her laptop when I came back out. "Ready to go?" She asked politely- too politely.

I remained silent on the drive- the shower had been relaxing and I was beginning to feel the exhaustion from my restless night. We'd been on the road only a while when my stomach began to rumble. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I didn't feel right asking her to buy me food when she was going out of her way to drive me back. Luckily, she was considerate and pulled into a roadside diner with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

After placing my order, I excused myself to smoke. When I came back, I heard the last of her conversation, "Trey… you're serious right?" Her brightened slightly as she listened to the other side, "I'll call you when I arrive." So she planned to meet him. She'd never made an effort to meet me or Daniel or any of her other friends so far.

I decided to stop being broody and make an effort to talk to her. "That car would be cooler in black."

"I agree but the only name I could think of was Jet, and I already know someone with that name," She was focused purely on her coffee. I guessed she was still angry.

"I wouldn't have minded," I said with a brilliant smile.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," She said not looking away from her coffee.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked her to keep the conversation going.

"I've just been working a lot, nothing exciting. What about you?" I guess she wasn't going to mention the reasons she was chasing after a guy, living at a motel and travelling all over the state. _What was it she did anyways?_

"I saw this movie last week. I wanted to like it, but I just couldn't." She didn't take the bait and ask about the movie.

"And what about last night, what happened then?" She asked, finally looking up to meet my eyes. I saw more concern than censure in her eyes- which was comforting.

I sighed. Of course, she would want to talk about that. "I just got carried away, it happens sometimes. It would have worked out if Lee hadn't bailed on me."

"Didn't you have an arrangement for when and where to meet if one of you wasn't in touch?" She asked curiously.

"We hadn't really planned things, he offered me a ride. I took it. I figured I'd call him when I was ready and that he would drive me back at some point." I admitted as I sipped on my own coffee.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Adrian?" She asked seriously.

"How is it my fault if he abandons me and doesn't respond to my calls?" I replied defensively.

"You know what I am talking about," she sighed. "The drinking, the womanizing, I am pretty sure there were drugs in that apartment too. Why are you making yourself more miserable? I've seen you happy and it wasn't on that balcony!" She sighed again in frustration.

"I don't know, maybe that's just who I am," I said honestly.

"No, that isn't you, Adrian and you know it! I know you care about Jill, and you do this knowing both of you will suffer, because apparently you tell her _everything_. If you want to play victim all your life then no one is going to stop you, but maybe you should think of her too. And what about Cassie? Daniel mentioned you were dating her. You were pretty broken up because Rose cheated on you, how can you do that to someone else so easily?" She sounded exasperated and disappointed, and I felt guilty for my choices. I wondered why because mom had lectured me many times but it had only made me want to drink and party even more.

"I do think of Jill, it's impossible for me to not think of her. She's in my mind all the time!" I exclaimed before realizing I'd said too much, well nothing that couldn't be explained away. I took a deep breath and continued, "I wouldn't cheat on someone! I know how that feels. Cassie is a… umm… a friend. I told people we were dating so the girls at Carlton would leave me alone."

She didn't say anything. She just continued to drink her coffee. "Is that how I seem to you: pathetic, deplorable, and pitiful?" She looked up surprised, "You said I played the victim that's what Rose said to me once, am I really that pathetic Kat? Is that why you don't want to be around me anymore?"

"I don't think that at all, Adrian. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." She paused to gather her thoughts.

Our food arrived just then. I had a shredded chicken sandwich with fries and garlic aioli, a salad (melons, grapes, smoked bacon and blue cheese), and a double chocolate cake with raspberry coulis. She had toast with spinach and avocado omelet, and more coffee of course!

She continued after the waiter left, "You have problems and issues- just like everyone else. Drinking and partying is how you cope with it, I understand that. Perhaps you could find better methods, but that is something for you to do- no one can force it on you. You've been doing great for quite a while now... so whatever led to last night must have been bad... but I resent being blamed for it. I never said I can't or don't want to be friends with you... Jill tried to guilt me with that too. Regardless, I believe you are a genuinely good person."

I wasn't even close to being a good person. Her words made my guilt deepen, even as it made me feel better to know she understood and didn't think I was just another failure. "Jill shouldn't have tried to guilt you or said any of that. I'm sure it was her worry over me that made her do it. I read things wrong last night. You didn't want to be around- the reluctance was clear so I just took the hint." I replied glumly. I couldn't tell her that spirit had been particularly difficult lately, throwing me into spirals over the smallest things. And last night hadn't been small- I hadn't imagined her lack of enthusiasm for my company.

"I've been under a lot of pressure at the agency, and I am trying to keep up with my classes and the work I started for Ms. T. I have responsibilities that I can't just drop to party because you happen to be free. I'm not going to apologize for my priorities." She wasn't accusing or judging or talking down to me just stating facts. I knew she was busy and I did understand. But even now I could sense her unease around me. I wished I could see her aura.

"I wouldn't want you to either, Little Kat. I'm sorry for upsetting you that was never my intention." I said sincerely. Jill's words _had_ affected her. She felt guilty despite everything she'd told me. But she was right; it wasn't her fault in the slightest. I couldn't keep deflecting responsibility all my life. I had chosen to get wasted, finish all my money and become stranded- that was on me- not my dad's indifference, or mom's refusal to communicate or Katherine's desire to keep her distance from me.

She was also right about me being miserable on that balcony. I'd been low enough to consider ending my life. I had been working to change. I had been doing great for almost a month, I would continue to do so. I was determined to not go back to being how I had been last night. Some day mom would talk to me again and I wanted her to see the new me. The one, who created beautiful art, earned his own money, cooked his own meals and looked out for people he cared about, not the useless selfish drunken irresponsible person who had ruined her life.

* * *

By then, I was itching for another cigarette. Katherine frowned as her eyes followed my hand's movement towards the inner pocket of my jacket. I was tempted to frown at _her_ for the way she was playing with her food and not really eating it. I took out the pack and looked inside- 18 cigarettes left. It was a new pack.

I moved to sit next to her. The booth was against the wall so she wouldn't be able to leave unless she climbed over me. Katherine realized it because her eyes darted to the wall behind her before looking at me in confusion. Having distractions kept me from smoking and drinking excessively. Perhaps I could use the same method to get her to eat. I would just have to strike a balance between charming and creepy.

I slid the pack towards her. "This is for you," She arched her eyebrows in surprise. I placed a finger on her lips to stop her from interrupting. I tried not to get distracted by how soft and warm they felt. "You can toss them in the bin. And I promise not to buy any today. I know you don't like it when I smoke, so consider this my way of apologizing: painful nicotine withdrawal. I mean painful- I usually smoke two of these in a day, more on bad ones. Forgive me for being an idiot?" I asked with an impish grin. She was the only person besides Jill that I had willingly apologized to.

I removed my finger which was still on her lip and brushed her cheek with a thumb before placing my hand back on the table. My plan was working; she was so perplexed by my unusual behavior that she ate a decent sized bite of food before replying. "I'm not upset with you, Adrian." She replied but she couldn't look away from watching me eat a fry and lick my fingers. She took another bite of food to cover her nervousness. She would have gone for the coffee, but I'd moved it, She'd have to lean towards me to get to it. I was surprised this was working so well. Normally she wasn't as affected by me.

I picked up a piece of melon, "Are you sure, Kat? You're still glaring at me." I smiled seductively. Her blush was rivaling a tomato and she was beyond confused. She looked so cute that it was an effort not to ruffle her hair. She was about to say something when I traced her lip with the melon, causing her to inhale sharply. Her lips parted and she ate the melon almost instinctively.

"What.. why.. you fed me your melon." She was flustered and blushing.

"Would you like me to take it back?" I asked suggestively, licking my lip while dropping my eyes to her lips and then back up to make eye contact. Her eyes grew wide, she shook her head and hastily turned to focus on eating again. I hoped I hadn't made her so uncomfortable that she left me here.

I leaned back against the booth and ate slowly. I watched her and occasionally let my arm brush against hers. I drank yucky barely sugared black coffee from her cup, after 'accidentally' dropping an aioli coated fry into mine and refusing to ask for another cup. I teasingly directed her fork toward me and ate it instead. I did a lot of things to keep her off balance. I had her so confused and distracted that she ate without thinking. I happily watched her eat her breakfast, a quarter of my sandwich and almost half the salad too.

The plan was a success, after the initial sexual-ish teasing, I kept things friendly and childish. Even better was the fact that she looked cheerful and less stressed by the time we finished eating. I liked when she relaxed and let herself have fun and be playful. I'd only seen it very briefly before, and I was happy to see it come out today.

I had the wait-staff remove the plates while I distracted her by twirling her hair around my finger and telling her that I had always fantasized about feeding a raven haired girl. It was to keep her from realizing she'd eaten like a normal person. I hoped she wouldn't try to compensate by skipping her other meals. She couldn't figure out whether I was being serious or messing with her or what to say, so she mumbled something about the black hair being a wig. I really had to gather the courage to talk to her about her food issues one of these days. I didn't think _I_ would be able to resist her if I tried this tactic again!

All that was left now was the cake... and coffee. We had been here for over an hour. I felt so calm, and relaxed and _warm_. I must have been smiling because she looked at me and smiled as well. I felt spirit stir me in finally and I pulled at it to look at her aura. I was right; it was all bright and sunny again. It made me happy to know I'd been able to help her too.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, fascinated by that brilliant mind of hers. She blushed, _hmm what **had** she been thinking?_

"About that painting you gave me." She admitted reluctantly, "Why did you make it?" That was an odd question, "I mean what were you thinking when you made it?"

"Did you like it?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"I almost didn't see it but yes, I loved it. Thank you." _She loved it_ , those words were headier than her scent that I'd been breathing every time she moved.

"Good, I'm glad." I said quietly. Did she realize how close we were sitting, or how tempting she looked with her large luminous eyes and those warm soft lips, I moved away before I did something impulsive.

"You didn't answer my question," She said softly. I didn't know _how_ to answer her question. I ate some cake to give myself time to think of a response better than- 'you're really sexy and I was thinking of you naked', which was what had happened. Most artists tried to be deep and philosophical when explaining their work. Katherine would see right through me if I tried that. She probably knew more about symbolism, art history, philosophy and all the theoretical aspect of it than I ever would!

"I wanted to thank you for being an amazing, wonderful person, and for helping me so much. You're so talented and gorgeous; I sometimes wonder why you put up with me." There _that_ sounded better… and as if I had romantic feeling for her! _Ok, need to make a joke… make some stupid flippant comment…_

She blushed but then punched my arm, "If you're trying to flatter me into giving you back your cigarettes, you can think again!" I laughed. And to think I was worried about awkwardness!

"Wouldn't dream of it, Little Kat, I keep my promises." I grinned. "Speaking of which... If you eat this spoonful of chocolate cake, I'll pour out my flask as well." She shook her head. I pouted, she still wouldn't agree. I tricked her into eat a proper meal already- I should call it quits while I was ahead.

I was watching Katherine watch me, her lips curled upwards at the corners as I brought the spoon to my mouth. I quirked my eyebrow and mimicked the stereotypical image of a girl eating seductively. She burst out laughing and I joined her too. I couldn't believe this morning had been among the worst in my life, because I felt exactly the opposite now.

Katherine asked me if I'd like to take for cake for Jill and Eddie and I nodded enthusiastically. I was about to reach for the cigarettes, I usually smoked before and after my meals… sometimes even in between them. Katherine placed her hand over mine and stopped me. I looked at her in surprise, her soft touch sent shivers through me- good shivers, which since she was human meant bad shivers! She cocked an eyebrow. _Damn that stupid promise!_ I smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'habit'. She rolled her eyes and took the pack away.

I didn't have the heart to see my precious cloves being thrown away (and I needed physical distance from Katherine) so I waited outside under the shade of a nearby tree. It was going to be a long painful day without cigarettes- I was already starting to feel the symptoms of withdrawal! But I cheered up Katherine come out of the diner. She'd taken off her blazer and unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse- I was suddenly happy that the day was so hot and sunny!


	49. Chapter 49 SPOV

Hey everyone,

The end of the last chapter feels wrong- the part at the diner.. that part is one of my least favorite bits so far. The more I think about it, the less I like it. I like it so little that its distracting me from studying. I'm going to rewrite it (or just edit it) and work on a new chapter tomorrow (its pretty late in my part of the world). And after that I hope my brain will settle enough to focus on econ. Sorry for this 'chapter', I know its annoying and against the guidelines, I'll replace this with a real chapter soon.

Best Regards,

G

p.s. Feel free to PM me if you have suggestions, feedback or just general comments on things I can improve or a direction the story can head in- I intend to follow the books in a general sense, the way I have been so far.. but ideas are still welcome.

* * *

*some days later*

 _A real chapter as promised!_

* * *

 **SPOV**

*Wednesday Afternoon*

I was trying to calculate the calories I'd eaten but with Adrian being so childishly playful (and _flirty?_ \- it was perplexing!)... I'd lost count. I wasn't sure what happened, I'd been acting like a moron for the last hour! My brain wouldn't function properly around Adrian. He seemed more normal towards the end of the meal... I hoped it would last till I handed him over to Jill! I gave up on counting calories and looked at the cigarettes in my hand. What to do with this now? I sighed and made my way outside after settling the check.

"Did you buy another cross?" Adrian asked curiously as I was about to get in the car. I shouldn't have unbuttoned my shirt, the cross was visible now.

"Umm no, I found the original." I replied uncertainly. I didn't want to lie more than I had to, not to him.

"Yeah? You could have told me. I've had Dorothy search the house multiple times now." He didn't sound upset or suspicious.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. I found it almost two weeks ago." I shouldn't have said that! That was when I made Tim's video! _Maybe he wouldn't…._

"How did you get Tim to confess? That video was remarkable." He asked offhandedly. _Why can't he be as oblivious as he pretends_?

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" I asked calmly, trying not to tense up.

He chuckled, "He confessed to everything he's ever done- from stealing candies to buying drugs, the only thing he didn't mention was the Halloween party. I can connect the dots, Little Kat."

 _Another mistake_ , _I was getting sloppy_. I shrugged, "I had a little chat with him. He was in an honest mood." I glanced at Adrian, who gave me a knowing smile. He knew there was more to the story but he wouldn't ask questions unless I was ready to share.

"I should consider myself lucky that you've never tried to get me to spill my secrets." He teased.

"I know the important things all ready. But another call from a crying Jill and I might not be as nice." I replied with a smile.

He laughed softly, "Tell me some of these 'important' things you think you know about me. And you better have more adjectives than sexy, breathtaking, charming, and irresistible!"

"Hmm, now that you've removed all the words I _wasn't_ going to use, I'll have to think harder. Egoistic much?" I shook my head still smiling.

Some of his earlier bad mood returned, "Alright then, what would be your picks: arrogant, narcissistic, womanizing, alcoholic, lazy, useless?"

 _Why did he think so badly of himself?_ I sighed sadly, "No, none of those. Arrogant perhaps a little and you engage in quite a bit of womanizing, if this morning is any indication, but I don't think you are lazy or useless. Like I said before, you're not a bad person Adrian- you're kind, loyal and caring. You just need to believe in yourself, you have so much potential and talent..." I bit my lip to stop myself from spouting every thought I'd ever had about him!

"But really Little Kat, I think charming and irresistible would have been more concise don't you think?" He joked.

"Hmm I was too hasty in not listing narcissistic!" I laughed softly. Adrian tried unsuccessfully to stifle a large yawn, "You look exhausted. Sleep a bit, Adrian." The traffic was picking up; this was going to be a long drive. The sun and the absence of nicotine weren't doing him any favors.

He grumbled about how the Red Hurricane was nicer because it had tinted windows as he rifled through my bag trying to find sun screen, and my spare shades. A tearing noise made me look over at him. I forgot I still had that gum in my bag! "No, don't eat that!" The urgency in my voice made him stop but he looked baffled. "Have the cinnamon flavored ones- it'll be closer to the clove taste you're craving." My logic didn't make sense but Adrian gave me an odd look and rifled around for the other gum. It was tempting to alter his memories of the diner but I didn't want to do things like to my friends.

He decided on talking to distract from his discomfort. "Play 20 questions with me, Kat?"

"Umm sure," I replied uncertainly.

He beamed happily, "I'll start then, tell me something you've tried, but will never do again?"

"Weed," I mumbled not looking away from the road.

"No way!" Adrian gasped in shock, "You _have to_ tell me more!"

Perfect, he'd be distracted trying to get answers about that to ask about my work or personal life. I shook my head, "Nope, don't have to. My turn: what's your favorite book?"

"The Joy of Mixology." I frowned, was that a real book? "What would you do if you had tons of money?" He asked.

"Nothing, I have enough money. Besides the things I really want can't be bought." It was true. Money couldn't give me freedom or normalcy or win back Zoe's love. He looked surprised. I continued before he could say anything, "What would you do if you got your trust fund back today?"

He mouthed 'unfair' because I indirectly recycled his question, but he still replied, "I'd get my own place, a car. Go back to art school. Hmm I'd become Jet Steele for real… It's strange but I feel more like myself as 'Jet' in Palm Springs than I did as 'Adrian' back home." He paused a while, "But the things I really want can't be bought with money either." He gave me a rueful smile when he caught my eye.

His answer surprised me. Was he talking about Rose? I could have asked but I didn't want to pry. We exchanged a few more questions and as expected he wanted to know more about the time I ingested marijuana. I liked Adrian like this, fun, playful (not weird like at the diner), happy. We fell into an easy comfortable banter, which was a relief because I'd go insane if his behavior at the diner made a comeback. The game didn't last long- he fell asleep mid-sentence.

* * *

Sometime later, I felt like I was being watched. Sure enough Adrian wasn't napping. He was watching me drive! _How long had he been awake?_ He smiled when he realized I was on to his act.

"What are you doing for thanksgiving?" He asked.

"My sister might visit me or maybe she'll visit mom. She'll probably flip a coin at the airport to decide!"

"You patched things up with her?" I looked at him confused. "You mentioned she hadn't been talking to you." _Oh, he meant Zoe!_

"No, _she_ hates me more than before. My other sister might visit. But she's annoyed with me too." Adrian raised an eyebrow. "I dragged her to a museum instead of the spa last time." I explained

"Poor her, I can sympathize. I'd take a spa over a museum any day. I remember my last massage, mmm it was so relaxing, and her hands were so soft and warm." He smiled at the memory. I felt disturbed… was he talking about a real massage or one of his sexual encounters? I knew 'massage parlors' were as popular in Dhampir communes as it was in human cities.

I snorted, "Of course, you would. Though, like you, it was the masseuse that appealed to her more."

"Heyy just because the masseuse was attractive doesn't mean she also didn't give me a memorable massage!"

 _Oh gross!_ "Ewww Adrian, I don't want to know about your 'memorable' moments," I replied exasperatedly.

"Umm no, no that sounded wrong. It was just a massage- honestly, nothing more! Besides I had a girlfriend then!" He replied hastily looking scandalized. It was almost funny. I smiled but didn't say anything.

"Your parents don't live together then?" He asked.

"Not even in the same state- they're getting divorced."

"How do you feel about that?" He sounded concerned.

"Proud of mom for leaving an unhappy marriage… glad I'm 18 so I won't be in the middle of an ugly custody battle."

"But your younger sister isn't. How is she dealing? Who's she staying with?"

"She's peachy," I rolled my eyes. "She blames me for the divorce and wants to stay with dad."

"And you don't agree with her choice or opinions?" He mused.

I sighed, "No, I don't. She's being a brat and not talking to anyone but dad, and she's…" I took another deep breath to calm myself, "Let's not talk about this."

"You look tense, Little Kat. I've been told my hands are magical if you're interested in a private session," he teased suggestively.

I blushed furiously and scoffed, "In your dreams, Adrian!" He laughed softly. He had a mischivious look in his eye when I glanced at him. We talked a bit more and then he fell asleep for real and didn't wake up till I parked at Amberwood an hour later.

* * *

"Why are we here?" He asked in sleepy confusion.

"Jill asked me to bring you to her. This is where she is." I replied patiently.

Jill came running and crushed him into a hug before he was outside. I prayed the car wasn't scratched. She began talking breathlessly, "Thank god you're safe. I was so worried about you! I was so scared you'd go into the ocean and not come back, and then later you wouldn't move away from that stupid balcony. I was so terrified that you'd do something extreme. I'm so glad you're back in one piece." I watched their interaction trying not to look too obvious. It was peculiar but I couldn't determine why.

"Calm down Jailbait, I'm here. No harm done as long as the wrinkles come out of this shirt," He joked. I looked at him appalled! He mouthed 'can't help it' with a shrug.

Jill then barreled into me and hugged me! "Oh my god Katie, you're the best. Thank you so much for getting him. You're the absolute best- he couldn't find a better friend. You've always been so good to him! I could never thank you enough, he was in such a bad state," Jill's eyes were still red and puffy.

"It's alright Jill, don't worry about it. Come now, don't cry" I patted her back awkwardly and tried to free myself. I wasn't a hugger, especially with Moroi! My phone buzzed with a text from Trey. I replied one handed. I noted with amusement that Adrian kept reaching for cigarettes that he didn't have.

"Can I do anything to thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am," Jill said. Adrian leaned against the car watching us. My poor beautiful Fantôme!

"There's no need. Just focus on school and teenager stuff and not on your idiot brother, alright?" I gave her a warm smile and glared at Adrian. Trey was walking towards us, "Melbourne!" he hollered. I waved to him and turned back to Jill. "Go on now. Spend some time with Adrian." Jill gave me another squeeze and moved away.

"Jailbait give me some time with Kat, please?" I heard Adrian say.

He came closer, "Thanks for rescuing me today, Little Kat."

"It's alright Adrian." I smiled and handed his cloves back. He looked stunned. "It's ok, take it. I'm not angry anymore and even if I was I wouldn't want you to suffer. But you can't smoke more what I've left in there today. Deal?" If he wanted to quit that was great but going from 40+ to zero wasn't the way to do it.

He was eerily serious, "I know you're busy but I hope you'll give me a chance to make things up to you: the drive," He gestured to the cigarettes, "and my sanity."

"You don't owe me anything Adrian," I said quietly. "If you really want to do something, be kinder to Jill. She was a worried mess over you this morning." Guilt and pain flashed across his expression.

Trey slowed down as he approached us and frowned at Adrian unhappily.

"You're right. I should be the one worrying about her not the other way round. I'll try to make it up to her." Adrian replied desolately.

"You're doing a better job than me, Adrian. Jill is lucky to have you around." He looked towards Jill with a fond smile.

"You're too hard on yourself, Kat." His expression was undecipherable.

I smiled tiredly and handed him the packed desserts, "Take care, Adrian. I'll see you around."

"I hope you mean that Kat." His voice was soft, but I heard him. He wasn't likely to if I stayed true to my plans. I gave him a last look over my shoulders as I walked towards Trey.

I heard Jill rambling as she dragged Adrian away from the sun… "I was looking forward to my date with Lee. We had plans to hike to the Tahquitz Canyon and have a picnic near the waterfall today but I can't get a hold of him either. Now I don't know what to do. And you were in such a black mood that I woke up super early! I'm so bored now, Adrian. I can't wait for it to be tomorrow. Dorothy is going to show me how to make pumpkin pie!" The rest of her happy chatter was lost in the warm breeze.

Trey smiled broadly, "Whoa, you look hot with black hair! What are you doing here? Weren't we meeting at Spencer's in 20 minutes?"

 _Ugh, this wig is going to have a fiery end tonight!_ "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be home for the holidays?" I replied happily. It'd be nice to feel normal for a few more hours before work dragged me back.

* * *

"So you're hanging out here to avoid Chris the 'perfect cousin'?" I asked with amusement. We sat under a shady copse and waited for Trey's friend to return his jeep.

"Yeah, anything I can do he can do better. Makes everything I do look completely lame. I am tired of dad constantly comparing us. You got a cousin like that?" He grumbled.

"Er, not really," I admitted. I only had cousins on mom's side, none of whom I'd met.

"You probably are the perfect cousin." He grumbled.

"You don't have any competition on the team now. What more could your dad want?" I asked curiously.

"There's always something else he thinks I could be the best at. It's not just football. There're always these expectations in the family, always these tests. Football's given me some respectability for now." He winked at me, "That and my awesome chem grade."

"Expectations and tests- that's something I understand all too well." I said sympathetically, " _Now_ tell me about this favor and the race car," His hook had worked.

"I… umm… need you to be my girlfriend for a few days." I quirked my eyebrow, _was this a joke?_ He knew I didn't feel that way about him.

"Haha very funny, now really what do you need me to do?" I asked impatiently.

"No, that's really it. You have this innocent wholesome Sunday-schooled good Christian girl vibe that parents totally fall for."

So he _was_ serious! "I think there was a compliment somewhere in there," I said wryly. He was calling me a boring goody-two-shoes, which I kind of was, so I didn't take offence.

"Well it helps that you're crazy smart and pretty. You looked good with brown hair and blue eyes but this look is smashing. And you'd get to drive a Porsche RS Spyder. Come on Melbourne, help me please."

He was using my weakness for cars to leverage this deal. But I couldn't imagine why he'd ask me. "Can't you just get a real girlfriend for a change? I'm sure girls from school or even college would line up for the chance." He had a lot going for him even without being the local football star. (Amberwood was having a good season since Nevermore shut down- kids here hadn't been the only ones amped up on special tattoos).

"Serious relationships aren't for me. Besides, you have this way with older people- the professors just love you. They give you special assignments and exams dates. I need that effect on my parents- well mostly dad." He said with a hopeful smile.

"So what would being your 'girlfriend' involve- and I'm not agreeing to anything yet," I grumbled. The frequent bruises on Trey played a role in contemplating this decision. Were my suspicions of abuse correct? If there was some way to help make his life better I would.

"Well one or two meals with my family, some activities with my cousins. We'd hold hands. Do the lovey-dovey stare into each other's eyes thing, hugging, and a few kisses." He sounded wary towards the end of his list.

 _Kissing_ … I had only kissed three boys so far. Two of them had been when I was 6 with twin boys from the neighborhood (mom took us to a few play dates before dad forbid it). The other was Sebastian. We french-kissed a few times… before he admitted his dislike for those. That or he didn't want to admit I was awful.

"Kisses? Really? Can't we skip that?" I tried not to sound uncomfortable without success.

"No one, Chris especially, will believe you're my girlfriend if we don't kiss. Don't worry though Melbourne I'm an excellent kisser- you won't regret it." Yeah, that's exactly what worried me! I didn't want to embarrass myself with my lack of experience. Then again, what if I liked it and wanted more? I wasn't ready to date seriously but I didn't want to be another one of his flings either.

"Yeah, like anyone would admit to being a lousy kisser." I snorted.

"Hey! I'm good. I can prove it," and he did. I was stunned but my tongue and lips reacted automatically. They seemed to know what to do. I hoped my utter inexperience wouldn't show. This was sort of pleasant… I shifted my head slightly and the kiss deepened. I was trying to understand the geometry involved when we ran out of air.

* * *

"I think I'm in love! God, Melbourne where'd you learn to kiss like _that_?" I heard him whisper in awe.

An icky feeling hit me as soon as he pulled away and I shuddered. "I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled at the same time that Trey made his grand proclamation of love. I didn't know if he was mocking me or being sincere. One thing I did know that he wasn't in love with me- he was being dramatic.

I was glad for the bottle of water in my bag. I took a long drink and swished it around to get the feel of Trey's lips and tongue off mine. I shook my head to clear it. I blamed the stupid wig for all the oddness today!

"Really, I know I'm not _that_ bad." And he wasn't but it had just been so strange. I began to take the wig off before _another_ guy began acting strange around me.

"It was like kissing my brother." I replied with a grimace.

"You don't have a brother," He replied wryly.

"Yeah… it was just _that_ weird. I'm sorry I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"Nah, I know what you mean. It was hot but it felt a bit incestuous. Sorry I did that to you. But wow did I underestimate you! How _did_ you learn to kiss like that?"

"Three weeks of intensive Finnish language." I said as evenly as I could.

"You're joking right?!" He looked confused.

I shrugged in response. I hadn't known I was good. I was socially inept not stupid- I'd never hear the end of teasing if I told him the truth.

He shook his head, "Maybe you aren't innocent or wholesome. You could have men on their knees with those skills!"

"Mehhh… I'd rather drive that car," I replied with a big-eyed hopeful look.

He laughed, "I'd take you even if you don't help me with this. I owe you for chemistry lessons and the tattoos." _Tattoos?_ He couldn't know about my role in shutting down Nevermore!

"You use me to maintain your brawny jock image, you didn't really need tutoring! As to the tattoos, I didn't do anything."

"Are you kidding me? My grades definitely improved thanks to you. And the tattoos, I don't know… I tell you about them. Bam, you save Kristen's life and then a few days later the whole business goes kaput. I don't know how but you were involved." He had a curious glint in his eyes.

"I wasn't, but if it means a chance to drive a Porsche I won't argue with you," I grinned but Trey frowned at something behind me.

"Do you know them well?" He gestured towards Adrian who was being dragged into the cafeteria by Jill. I'd been so excited about the Porsche that I hadn't noticed anyone around us! _Had Adrian been nearby the whole time?_ _Had he seen the kiss?_ Adrian saw me looking at him. I hastily looked away feeling awkward and ashamed.

"Not that well. He heard I was in LA so he asked me for a ride back." I wasn't sure why I lied.

"Be careful around him."

"Do you know something that should worry me?" I asked fishing for gossip.

"They're trouble that's all. I can't explain- just be careful alright?" Trey was wary about all of them, but why?

"Jill seems like a sweet kid. She's friends with Julia and Kristin." I laced my voice with confusion.

"I'm just being an idiot. This Jet guy looks like trouble though. Did you say he was in LA last night?" Were new rumors circulating about them here or at Carlton?

"Oh, he's trouble alright. But his type isn't interested in simple girls like me. Besides, I have enough sense not to succumb to their charm. That includes _you_!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder, prompting him to look relieved and grin mischievously. "I'll be fine Trey- you don't have to worry about me."

"Glad to hear it, Melbourne." He turned serious _again_ , "But I can't not worry. It's not safe at night lately. You shouldn't be out in the dark on your own."

 _That_ raised flags in my inner alchemist! "What do you mean, how is it not safe?" He looked reluctant to answer. "Please tell me. I'm worried now," I pled.

He took in a deep breath and relented. "This is pretty hush-hush." He exhaled loudly, "A serial killer has murdered twice in the last 3 weeks."

It didn't add up, "There have to be at least three murders for it to be a serial killer."

He nodded, "Two similar murders have occurred in the last five years. That's four known victims in this area. Some psycho is abducting young girls and bleeding them to death by slashing their throats."

"That's awful!" I said in a shocked whisper. That was how Clarence's niece and Melody died. The Guardians labeled both as Strigoi killings. If humans were murdered in the same way _in Palm Springs_ , that was bad. Why did Trey associate those deaths with Jill, Adrian, and Eddie? Was I over analyzing his words? He could have skipped to a new topic because he didn't want to talk about Adrian's social life in LA.

Trey engulfed me in a big brotherly bear hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My family is a part of the patrols. I'll have them cover your area while you're here. You'll be safe, don't be scared alright?" He was rubbing my back soothingly. I didn't need it but it was a nice gesture. I resisted pulling away. I didn't want to make Trey suspicious- most people wanted comfort on hearing things like this.

 _Was there a Strigoi here?_ The bite marks should have alerted the alchemists- unless the police believed the injuries were caused by a knife. I'd have to report this- after I found proof and knew for certain that I wasn't overreacting. Good thing Zoe was away meeting with a Custody Evaluator and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"I'll be careful Trey. I'll stay at a hotel- should be more secure with people around." He looked relieved and gave my shoulders a small squeeze and released me.

"So you'll stay a while?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I will." I needed to assess if these murders posed a risk to Zoe or Jill.

"Will you help me out then? We can keep the kisses to a minimum- no more tongue duels."

I groaned, "Let's never talk about that kiss again!" He agreed but kept looking at me hopefully. I sighed, "I don't know if I have it in me to lie to so many people. Won't it bother you? They're your family."

"I don't _want to_ lie- but nothing I do is good enough and Chris's girlfriend is the worst! This could be my only chance to look better than he does. It's horrible motivation but help me, please? I'll do all the lying necessary. I need dad to see I'm not hopeless."

"Ok, ok. I'll help you. Only because I know how it feels to be unappreciated!" I moved away from him and stood up to leave. Next thing I knew I was being carried and spun through the air like a little girl. I realized with a surprise that I was laughing and giggling when he put me down.

"I appreciate you plenty my insanely nerdy lovely fake girlfriend!" He declared cheerily. In some ways, Trey wasn't that different from Adrian. Why were all my male friends charming playboys?

I glared at Trey but I was still smiling. "Stop flattering me, I've already agreed, haven't I? And please tell me you won't do that again!"

He grinned wolfishly, "Can't guarantee that, Kitty" and I was in being spun again as I half-screamed half-laughed. He let me down on the grass and collapsed next to me, we laid there looking at the blue cloudless sky.

"No, way no, you can't call me that," I protested.

"I can't call you Melbourne in front of my parents! And Katherine is such a mouthful."

"Call me Sydney that's my name," I told him honestly.

He frowned, "I thought your name was Katherine."

"It's my middle name. I decided to use that for college since I got tired of Australia jokes- but _that_ didn't work," I glared at him pointedly.

He laughed, "Blame Ms. T- I was only following her lead!"

"Ugh, that reminds me I need to schedule a makeup exam with Mr. Peters. I've missed a lot of classes."

"Yeah, where _have you_ been lately?"

"I was in Eureka last week. I've been driving down state. Yesterday, I was in LA, my plan was to continue to San Diego, and then Tijuana, but I'll do that later."

"God Melbourne, have you been driving around on your own? You have to be more careful. Call me if you need to go anywhere after dark while you're here, all right? These murders really have me on edge." There it was again- he should be warning me to be careful all the time but he'd specified night and after dark a few times now.

"I'll be fine Trey, I'll look out for anyone following me or carrying a knife."

"You do that." He sighed, "The first known victim, Kelly Heyes, was a student _here_. She was quite popular from what I've heard. I saw the crime scene photos- it's hard not to worry when I have those images floating in my head all the time."

I had similar nightmarish memories from cleaning up after Strigoi. I squeezed his hand in silent support and laid there until he shook himself out of it and walked me to my car.

As promised, I checked in to a hotel. I was playing volleyball with Trey's cousins in the evening. Alchemist teachings frowned upon sports for fun so I had very little experience with sports. Combined with how competitive the Juarez family sounded, I was nervous of looking like a fool. But I'd promised so I settled in a read up on the game and its rules.

I also researched the murders. There wasn't much on the human news. The alchemist database, however, turned up about 15 murders with the same MO over a five year period spread across America and Europe… some even in Asia. Victims had been Moroi and Dhampir alike.

Was this the work of one Strigoi or a 'signature' of a Strigoi mafia? Could the same Strigoi or group be responsible for the human deaths? Humans used knives for murder quite often. Draining the blood could be some bizarre ritual or counter-forensic measure or some psychosis. I had no answers.

I texted Carly about my plan to stay in Palm Springs, but warned her that I might be busy. I didn't want to leave her bored and alone while I tracked down information on the murders. If it was a single killer, there had to be common links between the girls. I just hoped the common link wasn't a Strigoi.


	50. Chapter 50 APOV

It's a long chapter and probably has a lot of typos and mistakes! I'll do a thorough edit later.

* * *

 **APOV**

*Wednesday afternoon*

The drive to Amberwood took almost 3 hours but it felt too short. I had tried to stay awake and make the most of my time with Katherine but ended up sleeping for more than half of it. I hadn't even gotten the whole story of the weed incident out of her... she could be frustratingly evasive!

I lit a cigarette as soon as I positioned myself under the shade of some trees. Jill had out maneuvered my attempts to sit closer and eavesdrop on Katherine but I could see her from here. I didn't trust Trey _that_ was the only reason I was doing this.

I took a deep puff of the cigarette and savored the warmth that flooded my lungs. Katherine didn't approve of smoking yet she had been considerate enough to give some back to me. I was grateful, withdrawal was not fun. If I paced myself these 10 cigarettes would tide me through the day. I had tried quitting once. A hopeless effort to impress Rose since I was too addicted to quit suddenly and she had been too absorbed with Dimitri to be impressed by anyone.

A headache I wasn't aware of cleared away as the nicotine spread through me. I released the smoke slowly and imagined the dark swirling thoughts of Rose floating away with it. I felt better but the unease of watching Katherine and Trey together didn't go away. I was troubled by the cold death glare he'd given me at the parking lot. Even now I could see his aura flare with annoyance and disgust when he glanced my way. Why did he dislike me? It wasn't jealousy… his aura didn't have a trace of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a painful punch to the arm from Eddie. "Ow!" I yelped, "What was that for!"

"Eddie, that hurt!" Jill exclaimed. He shrugged apologetically at her and went back to glaring at me. I had a feeling the bond was the only thing saving me from being beaten up instead of lectured.

"He's not listening, Jill! He needs to understand that his actions affect you!" Eddie explained wearily. I figured it was a good time to tell him about the Strigoi attack on Melody. My hope that the news would distract from his lecturing didn't work. "For god sakes! What if you had been attacked? Or worse if you were turned- you'd probably head straight here and try to kill her!" His lecture took a decidedly nasty turn. Eddie wasn't wrong but those were things I already guilt-ed myself about... all he was doing was to make me feel rebellious and long for a stiff drink or four.

Jill was opening the package from the diner... it looked rather big for two slices of chocolate cake. I shouldn't have been surprised. Katherine had, as usual, packed a lot of food. Besides an assortment of desserts, there was enough orzo shrimp salad and fried chicken for four-five people. I'd forgotten to tell her about my job so she thought I was broke and she knew how frustrated Dorothy's cooking made me... this was her way of making sure I didn't go hungry later. Her thoughtfulness made me smile, which caused Eddie to punch me again since he thought I was being my usual flippant self!

My eyes drifted back towards Katherine as I rubbed my arm... and my breath caught. The soothing cigarette smoke suddenly felt heavy in my lungs. Katherine was in the middle of a very heated kiss with that jock. I heard my heart thudding in my heart- it felt like it was sinking to my stomach. _Poor Daniel... he's going to be heartbroken!_

Jill winced, I had apparently crushed her hand. I let go and managed to look away from the kiss but my thoughts were oddly stuck. I lit another cigarette (which I had scheduled for an hour later) and took a deep puff... the habitual motion failed to bring me comfort. Suddenly the nine remaining ones didn't feel enough.

"Adrian, let's go inside. Think on something positive- it's just spirit darkness. Come on, don't do this to yourself." She tugged at me until I stood up and she began to pull me away. As we walked, she leaned closer and whispered, "This is about Katie, isn't it? Adrian, she's your friend and a human!" Her voice laden with concern.

"It's not like that Jill," I told her trying to understand my feelings. My head still swam with images of Rose most nights, I didn't have feelings for Katherine- how could I when I wasn't even out of love with my ex first? Why did it bother me? Because he was tanned, fit and muscular, all the things I could never be? "It's just exhaustion, my brain isn't ready to function yet."

"I know how often you think about her, Adrian. Don't do this, it'll mess up everything!" Jill warned softly. She was right I was being an idiot. Eddie had stopped lecturing me; he now looked concerned… and a tad bit guilty. He followed us into the cafeteria and Jill made me sit so that I couldn't see Katherine anymore. But I could still see them kissing in a loop in my head. I let their conversation wash over me. I tried to participate but I couldn't focus much.

Katherine hadn't acknowledged my presence after she met Trent. She had looked once when he had gestured towards us- her aura indecipherable but had then gone back to pretending I didn't exist anymore. Maybe she didn't want to upset that jock by looking at another guy. She seemed happy and I didn't begrudge her that. She deserved someone who could make her laugh and have fun. If Tate could do that for her then I would be happy for them. That's what a friend did and that's what I wanted to be to her.

Still I couldn't understand why Troy disliked me. The look he shot me when he came to the cafeteria after Katherine left held a warning and a challenge daring me to be around her again. She may not have noticed me looking at her but he had and he wasn't happy about it.

* * *

*Friday evening*

I was mixing what felt like the 100th cosmopolitan of the evening. It wasn't on our menu, but women kept asking for it. I looked away from the giggling customer and saw Katherine admiring a mural. _What was she doing here!?_ Did she know I worked here or was this a happy coincidence? I hadn't thought much about her since Wednesday afternoon… I'd been occupied with work, thanksgiving and setting up a dream conference for Jill and her mom. I hastily looked around and was relieved to note Trey's absence. I prayed he would stay absent!

Katherine was in a white silk and mesh shirt-dress- her only accessory was the ever present cross and red high heels. _How did she make plain boring white look so good?_ My mind began to spin into tangents- she looked so crisp and prim that it invited very improper thoughts. A coughing made me realize I'd stopped in the middle of making a drink. I directed a brilliant smile towards the woman in front of me and continued working _. Why couldn't Katherine come here on a less busy night?_ The next time I spotted her, she was sitting at a table looking around. _Hadn't seen me here? Wasn't she going to come say hello?_

I considered taking a break when the crowd thinned but an unfamiliar voice pulled at my attention. "You've got to stop staring at her like that." She gestured towards Katherine. I hadn't known I had been watching her so much or that I had been so obvious about it.

"Not staring, just making sure she's alright. Lots of weirdos around on a Friday night," I replied and cringed at the defensiveness in my voice. The girl sat on a stool near me sipping an Old Fashioned. She had a garnet nose ring, lots of accessories and red hair in an emo style. Her outfit was drastically different from Katherine's too- denim shorts, neon yellow top and a studded leather jacket.

"Right and you wouldn't be one of those weirdoes? Do you even remember making this drink?" She asked with a smirk. _Did I make that?_ "I even left you that absurd tip, but you were too distracted to notice."

There was indeed an absurdly large tip in the jar. I turned on my charm big time to schmooze her. "That won't work on me, Adrian," She laughed. "Now can I get that virgin mojito I asked for- you were busy staring so you didn't hear me the first time." Katherine must have told her my real name, because I'd never seen this girl before.

"We haven't met." I said giving her an appreciative look, "Are you friends with Kat?"

"Kat? I guess you could say we're 'friends'," She grinned mischievously, "She was right you _are_ a flirt! Come by to talk when you get a break." Wait, Katherine told her I was a flirt, what else had she said about me? _Who was this girl that Katherine would share so much with?_

"At least tell me your name!" I called out as she walked towards Katherine on spiked ankle-boots.

"Carly, now stop staring at my girl!" I was baffled. Katherine had been making out with Trey only a few days ago... she was definitely attracted to men. But she wasn't interested in dating and was awfully private about her life. Maybe she had a girlfriend and I misunderstood things at the school? Carly said something and Katherine looked up. Our eyes met. She smiled and gestured that she liked the drink. I gave her a wink in return. I was definitely considering taking a break when a throat clearing made me give her a sheepish shrug and return to work. I had very impatient customers tonight!

The next time I looked, she was talking with Daniel. What was _he_ doing here? Carly said something and everyone broke into fits of laughter. Damn! This was the problem with working! I was missing all the fun! Finally, the crowd around the bar lightened- perfect time for a break. I looked towards Katherine's chair only to see it empty. _Did she leave_ _already?_ I almost panicked, looking around the bar to spot her. "Looking for someone, Adrian?" Katherine's voice said from right in front of me! Damn, where had my cool gone? I was behaving like a nervous teenager!

"Nah, just checking if it's a good time for a break. Took you long enough to come talk to me, are you finally bored with your girlfriend and Daniel over there?" I teased and began to prepare a drink for her.

"You were busy so I didn't want to… wait did you say _girlfriend_?" She looked nonplussed.

"Yes, Little Kat. And here I thought you were dating that footballer from Amberwood."

"Did she tell you she was my girlfriend?" She asked exasperatedly rubbing her forehead with her right hand, "Because it wasn't _that_ funny the last time she did it! And I'm not dating Trey, we're just friends!"

So she wasn't dating Trey... just kissing him occasionally? Katherine wasn't the type to have friends with benefits but she had no reason to lie... and her aura agreed with her words. I'd been so busy putting my life together this last month that I hadn't thought too hard on the mystery that was Katherine.

"Not in those words, I might have misunderstood her." I replied cheerily. Her annoyance was amusing.

She sighed, "I told you my sister might visit, didn't I?"

"That's your sister?" I exclaimed. Huh? They were so different!

"Yes, why?" She asked sounding offended.

"Well you don't have the same hair color," I replied lamely and handed her the drink I'd made.

"I have to drive, Adrian. I can't drink this," she said warily.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, Little Kat. That drink is an Adrian special- absolutely alcohol and sugar free- made just for you." I gave her a toothy grin. She looked wary as she took a small sip.

"Um it's quite sweet, are you sure there's no sugar in here?"

"Natural fruit sweetener. Really Kat you think I haven't noticed your aversion to all things sugary and delicious by now?"

She looked sheepish when she took the next sip. "Is this what you drink when you're here?"

"Yeah, but with real sugar and a healthy dose of bourbon. I'd be happy to give you the Adrian super special if you're interested." I replied with my trademark smirk. She smiled and slowly licked her lips before she took the straw between her luscious lips. I could feel my heart race at her unintentionally seductive drinking.

She frowned finally getting the double entendre and punched me on the arm. "You're incorrigible, Adrian!"

I acted injured and pouted, "I don't know what incorrigible means so I am translating it to breathtakingly sexy! Thank you for the ego-boost, Little Kat. That's the best compliment you've given me so far." I grinned widely when she face-palmed in exasperation. I signaled that I was going on break and led her out to the patio where I could smoke.

"So why didn't you tell me you were working when I gave you a lecture back at the diner?" She asked curiously.

"I had other things on my mind then. So what do you think of the borderline alcoholic working as a bartender?"

"Hasn't working here for almost a month made you realize how strong you are when you let yourself be?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know if the word 'strong' applies to me, Little Kat. It's a struggle sometimes and I keep going off the rails like on Tuesday." I responded ruefully.

"Don't discount yourself Adrian. Try is all any of us can do. That and not give up when things get tough, which you're doing remarkably well. Be proud of the progress you've made." She said quietly. Her faith in me was amazing especially when I hadn't dared to believe in myself for so long. It was hard to hear her words. I didn't feel worthy of them. I hadn't accomplished much- not really. Was this how _she_ felt when someone complimented her? Had no one ever told her how amazing she was growing up?

My thoughts were too jumbled to respond. So I grinned, "Daniel told you about the handsomest bartender in Palm Springs then?"

"Short changing yourself? I thought for sure you'd say California." She teased.

"I was going for humble, but we both know I'm the sexist person in the service industry in the country, perhaps even the world. Well sexiest man- I don't think I can compete with the girls at those brestaurants!"

"Brestaurants," She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a combination of breasts and restaurant." She looked at me askance. Her reactions got funnier as I told her about the one I'd visited with Daniel last week. Later, she walked me to the bar where I made her another drink. She seemed to like this one too- but then I'd known she would. I had based them off the flavors of those cookies she'd bought me once. My theory was correct she liked food but deprived herself of it because of some twisted idea that she wasn't thin enough.

I watched her walk away- her legs looked especially good in those heels. Carly rolled her eyes at my staring. God her sister must think I'm a creep!

* * *

Sometime later, I took another break. I had just lit up on the patio when Carly approached asking to bum one off me. "You smoke?" I asked in a choked whisper because the fumes went down all wrong.

"I used to. I still do when I'm stressed." She replied casually before making some smoke rings.

"So you're stressed tonight?" I asked with genuine interest.

"No, I wanted to get away from those two." Carly sighed gesturing towards Katherine and Daniel- their table could be seen from here, "Danny has a thing for her, and she is as clueless as ever."

Carly eyed my chest (my shirt was unbuttoned half way- it was good for tips), which I normally didn't mind but it was awkward since she was related to the girl I often fantasized about. "I've told him to ask her out countless times. He never does." I informed her.

"Did she give you that?" She asked tapping the amulet I'd been wearing since I began working here.

"Yeah, a gift of magic," I smiled in memory of the day Katherine gave it to me. "A fire making amulet- it might self-combust since I'm already so hot." _Yeahhh that had been funnier in my head!_ She was not impressed, but still laughed at the lameness of it.

"So you have a crush on my sister?" I coughed because the unexpected question (more like a statement) made the smoke go down all wrong _again_. Her voice was casual, but I caught the serious undertone. She then grinned devilishly, "I saw that painting you made of her."

"No, nothing like that, we're just friends." I replied in between coughs. "The painting was to thank her for helping me. She is pretty but my feelings are purely platonic. I have a girlfriend!" Good thing she couldn't read my mind since my thoughts about Katherine were definitely _not_ platonic! I added the last part about having a GF in a panic. I hoped Katherine hadn't told her the truth about Cassie.

She laughed but I saw lingering disbelief, and worry in her aura. "Oh, Adrian it's so easy to get you to squirm! I like you!" She looked inside at Katherine and Daniel. "I wish I could give them nudges to start things. She's too serious for her own good."

"Yeah, she is." I replied quietly. Katherine looked happy. They were probably talking math or Latin again. "Is she staying in Palm Springs now?"

"No," she sighed, "that's why I'm not meddling like my sisterly tendencies tell me I should. I finally understand why she keeps finding excuses to come back here. I wish her choices weren't so difficult."

"I thought she came here for college." I was curious for _any_ information I could get on Katherine.

"She had work of sorts; college was an extra benefit." Carly responded uneasily.

"I suppose you don't mean her job as a Research Assistant?" I asked casually.

"For someone who claims not to be interested in her, you sure are mighty curious!"

"She's a good friend. I worry about her," I replied seriously.

"I worry about her too. Her work is stressful, occasionally dangerous," She sounded sad, "but that's the life she signed up for." Carly took a deep puff on her cigarette (her second) as she looked towards Katherine thoughtfully, "but you're helping her even if you don't realize it."

So much for getting answers from Carly! I decided to lighten the mood since she was beginning to rival _me_ for broodiness. "She should switch to bartending- the hours aren't bad and the perks are amazing."

Carly chuckled. "She should- but if she mixes drinks like she cooks then there's no hope for anyone."

"Is she that good a cook?" I asked sounding awed. _Was there anything Katherine couldn't do?_

"Oh yeah, it's like a ticket to heaven!" Carly snorted. I looked at her incredulously. She clarified with suppressed laughter, "It's so awful that you'll die: if not from the taste then from food poisoning." It was a surprising relief to know Katherine was bad at something- it made her seem more... _human (_ for lack of a better word). Carly's gloomy spell quickly vanished as we talked.

I found the owner and his partner covering for me when I returned. They weren't upset, they often filled in when the staff was shorthanded. They'd taken it upon themselves to go meet Katherine since I was making special drinks for her and picking up her tab. She had charmed them so much that they insisted I take the rest of night off. I don't know why people complained about their bosses- mine were amazing! I made some drinks for the table and went to join them.

"Having a good time, Kat?" I asked as I slid into the seat next to her. She had been watching Carly teaching Daniel to dance.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for the drink Adrian. It's really good."

"My pleasure," I said sincerely. "So what have you been doing since you've been back in Palm Springs?"

"Not much, preparing for exams, meeting friends and having," She grimaced, "'culinary adventures' with Carly." She paused to look around, "Adrian, I wanted to tell…" She never finished the sentence because my phone rang. I was surprised to see Rose's face pop up on the screen. I didn't know I had her number or picture.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Katherine's voice sounded far off. She was looking at the caller ID with a thoughtful expression. I shook myself and cut the call. I wouldn't let Rose the buzzkill ruin a perfectly good evening. Jill could fill me in later. If it was an emergency, Rose would have called Castile directly- not the alcoholic womanizer.

I shook my head, "There's nothing to talk about with her." I was happy with how casual my voice sounded but there was no hiding from Katherine.

"You still miss…" She bit her lip, "Sorry, that isn't any of my business." I was glad she stopped because I didn't have an answer for her. She was about to say something but I abruptly launched into a funny story about how one of the bartenders lost an eyebrow experimenting with flaming cocktails. She gave me an understanding smile at my attempt to change the topic. Carly soon gave up on trying to teach Daniel to dance and moved on to trying to out-drink him. We played some drinking games, darts and lawn games. I switched to non-alcoholic drinks after a few rounds (Jill needed my sobriety for rehearsal tomorrow and Eddie hadn't forgiven me for my last bender).

Meeting Carly made Katherine seem more real to me. Observing them talk and laugh over old memories and pranks was like peeling back a layer I didn't know existed. It was clear that the sisters were close; there was so much affection between them that I felt that old pang of longing. I had always wanted siblings. I found out more about Katherine in that short time than in almost 3 months of knowing her. They grew up in Utah. The sisters had a strained relationship with their dad but adored their mom who worked as a mechanic. They liked cats and had one growing up. Both sisters tipped well- something they accredited to knowing how it felt to be unappreciated. They were both sad to be estranged from their younger sister but wouldn't talk about her. Katherine had dated someone she wouldn't talk about but Carly referred to him as her 'Russian Hottie'. _What was it with women and Russian men!_ Under intense prodding and teasing, Katherine admitted that 'Baschi' wasn't Russian but they'd met in Russia.

Sadly, the wonderful night ended too soon. Carly was leaving on the first flight from LA tomorrow, so the sisters were driving there tonight. Katherine decided to drop me home. She'd offered Daniel a ride too but he went to meet his frat brothers at a club nearby. As nice as it was to get some extra time with Katherine, I wished I'd taken the bus. The rear seats were a joke- there was virtually no leg space! I barely fit even when I was practically laying across the back! Good thing Carly's only luggage was a small bag!

"I'm glad you came by tonight, means a lot." I told Katherine once we were on the road. Carly had settled in and promptly fallen asleep.

"I'm glad I did too but I wish you'd let me pay. We must have raised quite a bill," She replied uneasily as she drove towards the hills.

"Doesn't matter, it was worth it," I said softly. It really had been… Carly somehow got her to eat properly with just a few disapproving looks! "Carly is quite the partier, how are you two so different?"

She spared a brief glance at Carly and smiled fondly. "She's only like this when I'm around. It used to annoy me but then I realized it's because she trusts me to look out for her."

"So trust issues run in the family?" I teased.

She smiled wryly, "Yeah, it kind of does."

I'd been watching her for some time now. Her aura said she was on alert, and she'd been eyeing shadows as soon as she left the bar. "Kat, is something wrong? You've never been this skittish driving at night before." I asked her seriously.

She hesitated before answering. "I've been on edge since I heard about the potential satanic serial killer in Palm Springs. I've been trying to avoid being out at night but..." She shrugged. I hadn't heard anything about this in the news. Regardless, I was glad Eddie was always with Jill.

"Satanic?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah some nut job. He… or she has abducted two young girls in as many weeks. They were found with their throats slashed." _That_ didn't sound satanic. "but there wasn't any blood in the bodies… the psycho is probably harvesting it for some macabre ritual." Her words alarmed me but I managed to stay outwardly calm. The psycho was likely a Strigoi! I texted Eddie my suspicions. I would have to be more careful when I was out at night.

"Good thing you're not in town for long! But how do you know about this? It's not on the news."

"Trey- his dad knows someone at the PSPD." She replied distractedly as she pulled into Clarence's driveway. I was relieved- not just to be behind a ward but because I had cramps all over from the impossible position I'd been sitting in. Thank goodness the roads had been empty tonight.

I got out and stretched. Katherine stepped out of the car too. "So why does he call you Melbourne?" The question slipped out before I could stop myself.

Katherine looked surprised. "Why do you call me Little Kat?"

"Because your name is Katherine and Kat is a logical short form. Also you are shorter than I am, hence, Little Kat," I replied trying to sound factual like her. She looked amused but uneasy. "My name isn't really Katherine, Adrian."

I looked at her dubiously. "You said it was! I asked before- why'd you lie?" Carly came over and listened to us with surprising lack of concern that her sister had been using a fake name and lying for months!

"I didn't. It's my middle name. I'm sure if you think about it you'll figure out my first name too. I'm surprised you haven't already." I couldn't decipher her expression. She wasn't teasing me. "And when you do, I hope you'll forgive me."

Huh? What? Forgive her for what? Who _was_ this girl? I was suddenly so confused but not even the slightest bit upset or concerned. "Is it Clarissa?" I blurted out but she just shook her head and got back in the car. Carly smiled and gave me a warm hug! She was so different from her sister! "Are you really _a_ Carly?" I asked stunned.

Carly laughed, "Since the day I was born! It was nice meeting you Adrian. You aren't what I expected."

I had just begun to feel I knew Katherine and bam… I realize I know nothing at all! Once they drove off I checked the wards and headed inside my mind still puzzling over my mysterious Little Kat.

* * *

*Saturday early morning*

"Adrian…" She whispered as I pushed her against a wall and kissed her again. I buried my face and hands in her hair when her hands rubbed the bulge in my boxers. I let out a strangled breath, "You're killing me here, Kat!"

She laughed softly, "I'm not..." she pried my hands out of her hair, "Doing…" and guided them lower, "Anything…" to pull off her unhooked bra, "Yet." She smirked at my speechlessness. I swallowed heavily and relished the sight. "My little temptress", I murmured as I trailed my fingers across her neck and sides and stomach, building her anticipation. She sighed when I finally cupped her breasts but before I could do more the room shifted around me. No! Nooo! Fuck! Worst timing ever!

"This better be important!" I growled at whoever had pulled me into a spirit dream. I looked down to see my boxers were barely keeping me decent- _Damn! Dream Kat moved fast!_

"I hope it wasn't me you were drooling over." The snide response came from none other than Rose Hathaway, the girl I'd been trying _not to_ dream of for months. This _had_ to be a bad joke by the universe. Annoyingly I really did have drool on my chin!

I wished I wasn't affected by seeing Rose after all this time but I was. My feelings were a confused mess but I'd be damned if I let her rattle me. I changed into clothes that fit my party boy image. "Don't flatter yourself Hathaway," I snapped. If Rose was in a spirit dream with me then it had to be something important or disastrous. We were in Rose's dorm room at Court. "Why are we here of all places?"

"Because of what you did here," She replied acerbically.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Anything that happened between us was consensual, Hathaway. You know that, unless you lost your memory along with your morality when you cheated on me."

Rose looked to be restraining herself from attacking me. "So you're denying what you did?" She spat out.

"No, you asked me to bite you and I did. You even left me little 'love note' in the morning, if I recall, thanking me for it. Now why am I here? I'm sure it's not because you miss being bitten and Belikov is fangless."

She lunged at me, "You lying disgusting arrogant pig! I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

In the real world, her threat would be very credible- here not so much. I formed a cage around Rose, and flung it away without even blinking. I wrested control of the dream from Lissa (who else would place me in a dream with _her_!) and changed our location to a garden at Court.

Rose thrashed against the cage calling me names and spouting threats. It was annoying- I gestured with my hand and gagged her. I was in a bad mood- sue me.

I walked to her. Predictably, she tried to spring at me through the bars- I wasn't stupid enough to stand close to a foaming Hathaway. Her motto had always been hit first question later- and she was fond of hitting. _All attitude and brawn but no finesse._ Unless it involved staking a Strigoi that _wasn't_ Belikov. Certainly different from Katherine. Now if _she_ wanted to hurt me- I'd never see it coming. I'd probably remain unaware of who or how or why even after my world crashed around me.

Still I felt bad doing this to Rose. My instinct was to make her happy even now. "If you're willing to behave like a person and tell me what I supposedly did, then I'll release you. Nod if you're willing to be civil."

She glared at me muttering gutturally and continued trying to remove the gag. I sighed, "Lissa come out. I'm weary of this. Tell me what's going on so I can dream of better things."

"You've changed Adrian," Lissa stated calmly as she walked out from behind a statue. She studied Rose in the cage, "How _did_ you do that and take control of the dream?"

I ignored her questions. "Changed?" I asked indifferently.

"More serious, balanced… self-assured… authoritative even." Not the response I'd expected. Any other time I'd be happy at the compliment but tonight it irked me. I wanted answers not approval.

"So what is this about and why'd you bring _her_?" I asked wearily.

"This visit is about Rose. I made her promise not to do anything rash until we had the truth. I'm sorry, I should've stepped in when she tried to attack you." _But she hadn't_. Her apology made me seethe silently. She didn't care if Rose beat me up. So much for friendship or even concern towards a loyal subject!

"Yeah, she's great at keeping her promises," I snorted. The hurt from Rose's betrayal made a sudden come back. _When would this go away?_

Lissa frowned, "Can you release her Adrian? She has to be the one to tell you."

I cocked an eyebrow but did as she asked. The moment it vanished, Rose tried to attack me again and crashed painfully against bars that were now invisible. _Yep, predictable Rose_. "Tell me so I can leave!" I snarled quietly. I didn't have to put up with this and I was done humoring them.

Rose snarled right back, "You freaking raped me, and now I'm pregnant!" I didn't even know how to respond to something that preposterous! I studied her aura- she really _was_ pregnant! "You were obsessed with me for months. What was it- did I crush your giant Ivashkov ego once too often and make you angry? You sick pervert!"

Her words broke my heart all over again, even as it made me sick and furious. Is that what she thought of me the entire time I'd tried to win her over? That I was obsessed and couldn't take no for an answer. If that were so I would have taken advantage of her a long time ago especially considering I had super compulsion on my side. Her words and accusations hurt deeply.

"We never had sex Rose. Don't make me the scapegoat just because you're too ashamed to admit you cheated on Belikov as well." I replied coldly. She flinched from my tone or perhaps my words. How could I still feel so much for someone who thought so low of me?

"I didn't cheat on Dimitri- I would never. This," She pointed to her stomach, "Is yours."

I was too stunned to ponder at why _I_ was good enough to cheat on but he wasn't. _I_ hadn't unethically fallen for my student. _I_ hadn't made a blood-whore out of her for my entertainment. _I_ hadn't tried to kill her multiple times or even pushed her away when she moved heaven and hell to save me.

All I'd done was to give her everything she wanted: funded her suicide mission to Siberia. Helped her save Dimitri when she failed at killing him… aided her prison break. Even unintentionally ruined my mother's life! All I'd asked in return was a real chance and honesty- both of which she'd never given me. Her payback had been to cheat on me the first chance she got.

"And why would I believe you? You're a cheater Rose, its what you do." I sneered. God, she was bringing out the worst in me! She tried to lunge at me again- she'd never been good at accepting things that didn't match her ideas, opinions, or desires.

Lissa finally chimed in, "His aura says he's telling the truth Rose." How nice of her royal highness to _finally_ speak in my defense!

"He's better at auras and dreaming than you Lissa. He's manipulating it to fool us! He knows what he did- We know what he did. Just let me smash that arrogant face to a pulp!" She snarled. I gagged her again- disgusted by the entire situation.

"Lissa, I'm not the father of that… child. You believe me, don't you?" I asked pleadingly despite knowing she was on Rose's side.

"Rose hasn't been with anyone but you and Dimitri. Maybe you were too intoxicated or in a spirit trance and don't remember. Just tell her what she wants to hear and I'll sort out custody and child support with your dad to avoid a legal case."

"So this is about _money_? Haven't you extorted enough from me Rose?"

"No Adrian, it's about doing the right thing." Lissa replied, "You took advantage of her- even if you didn't mean to. Can you at least acknowledge that if not the result of it. You don't have to be involved with the child if you don't want to be."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" I scowled. "I did _not_ do this to her. And _if_ it were mine, no one would keep me from _being_ involved!" I wouldn't be a deadbeat dad like most Moroi men. But I wasn't going to admit to things I hadn't done just to make _her_ life easier again- not when she had never cared about me or the damage she caused to get what she wanted. "The days when I would blindly do anything for _her_ ," I pointed to Rose "Are over- if she won't fess up about which ever Moroi knocked her up then I'm not going to step in to save her cheating lying face."

"Fine," Lissa sniffed, "If that's how you want to be. We will talk with Nathan directly. It would be easier if you confessed. If Rose wants to push the issue, and I have a feeling she will, then I will have no choice but to try you for rape."

"My dad and I don't agree on many things but on this I know we will. Show me solid proof its mine and I'll accept any terms you give me. But when you find out she's lying, which she is, I expect an apology. From _both_ of you. And it better be damned good or she will be the one on trial for slander. And you will lose Ivashkov support at Court."

Dad would believe these vile accusations but wouldn't let the Ivashkov name be damaged further by Rose. And he was too much of a businessman to dole out a check without proof- a paternity test and confidentiality agreement would be his price.

Lissa studied me and sighed, "I already have an appointment set up with Nathan. You will hear from us soon." I let the dream fade and woke up feeling stunned, sick, and angry. How could my friends believe the worst of me so easily? Sure, I drank, smoked, used recreational drugs, and slept around- but with girls who were aware of it and wanted me to do the things I did to them!

I'd hated Palm Springs initially but being here was good for me. I didn't drink as much. I had hobbies, and _real_ friends- not ones who wanted my money, status or last name. I was even working. I wasn't the most upstanding citizen but I was starting to like myself for more than just my good looks and great hair. I wouldn't let Rosemarie Hathaway ruin my hard work. Of course it was tempting to drown out my misery in a bottle of good alcohol but I needed a clear head for when dad called… and Jill had hours of rehearsal today. I sighed, if only I could fall back into sexy dreams of Kat again. I lit a cigarette and decided to paint instead.

I channeled the emotions roiling through me onto the canvas. Hours later, I studied the swirling red line traced over a black cloud, there was something almost anthropomorphic about it (Fred had explained the concept to me last week). I was pleased with the result. It wasn't finished yet but I knew what I wanted to call it- 'Love'. _Unrequited love,_ I thought sadly. Anger, torment, frustration, jagged shards of longing and jealousy, and black despair.

 _I'll paint happy joyous love_ , I promised myself, _once I find someone to share it with._ I felt oddly hopeful despite the horrid mess I was in. I sent a picture of _Love_ to Katherine, already curious to hear her opinion.

* * *

 _AN: I always found it odd that Rose didn't get pregnant sooner despite repeated unprotected sex with Dimitri, while Olive conceived after sleeping with Neil ONCE!_


	51. Chapter 51 SPOV & APOV & SPOV

_Hey everyone, this story has almost 6000 views! Thank you for that, its very encouraging :)_

 _...and incidentally this chapter has almost 6000 words as well!_

 _I've been writing longer chapters so it's taking longer to complete them. I've also had quite a few distractions lately: I read some amazing fanfic which made me question my writing and I've been actively playing GOTA. I also finally got down to watching Breaking Bad.. I didn't get the hype behind it... possibly because I didn't like the protagonist at all._

 _But watching Walter White struggle to be a 'cook' and enjoy his illegal gains made me wonder how pure the meth would be if Sydney were to make it... and that brought me back to finishing this chapter which I began days ago. Always happy for feedback or comments!_

* * *

 **SPOV *Friday night***

"Will Zoe be safe with a Strigoi in town. Shouldn't you warn her?" asked Carly.

"I don't know for certain that a Strigoi is responsible," I replied wearily. I told Carly everything I knew about the murders and all the inconclusive research I'd done. My warning to Adrian would reach Zoe when she came back on Monday. She was trained enough to take precautions but I'd placed a camera outside her apartment just so I wouldn't worry constantly.

"Hmm so that explains the hotel. Try looking through school yearbooks… maybe you'll find something there." I didn't know how useful those would be but it was worth a try. As expected she began to tease me about my male friends. "I know you want to ask," Carly teased me again.

I sighed, I loved my sister but this was going to be a _long_ drive if she insisted on talking about Adrian- it had begun immediately after she stopped pretending to be asleep! "No, Carly I do not!"

"Yeah? Why're you blushing, _Kat_?"

"I'm not blushing!" I exclaimed, making Carly laugh some more. Fortunately, my phone rang. _Maybe its something important!_ I spared a glance at it to see _Trey_ was calling. Nothing that couldn't wait a few hours, I thought glumly.

"You could date him for real, he seems like a nice guy." Carly said looking amused at the picture of Trey's jeep (sans Trey) on the caller ID. It was a hunk of a machine! A blue 1978 CJ-7 in excellent condition that he had inherited from his grandpa.

Carly knew why I agreed to help Trey. They'd met on Thanksgiving when he came to the hotel to pick me up. Carly had flown in super early Thursday morning when I was still snugly asleep in my hotel room recovering from a brutal volleyball match. I was woken up by an irate Carly demanding that I open the front door! Her mood hadn't improved when she realized I'd already agreed to an early thanksgiving dinner with Trey's family.

I managed to appease her by finding an open spa and promising to let her pick all my outfits and makeup for as long as she stayed in Palm Springs… and letting her drive my rental! I wouldn't have minded that so much if I hadn't realized I'd been played! Carly wasn't upset so much as amused. She and Trey traded stories about _me_ and began discussing my wardrobe while I was his 'girlfriend'! I regretted introducing them to each other when I ended up in a short magenta dress at Trey's house!

"God no. Being his fake girlfriend is difficult enough!"

As it turned out Trey wasn't the best liar, especially in front of his family, so it fell to me to sell our story. Despite sticking close to the truth adding little lies about how we 'fell in love' to make it believable, it hadn't been easy. Talking to Chris at any time felt like an interrogation! I could see why Trey was so desperate for my help, Chris was a brutish impolite nightmare! At least my suspicions of abuse were laid to rest. Trey's dad was tough and intimidating but the kind of affection he had for his son couldn't be faked.

"What about Daniel then?" Carly asked innocently. I gave her a flat look, which prompted her to giggle.

Earlier today, Carly had tagged along to check out Carlton… where we'd run into Daniel. It seemed everyone avoiding family on thanksgiving. They had a chat while I met with Ms. T. Carly then insisted on going back to the house for lunch.. she wanted to try her cooking skills. In the evening she had vanished with Fantȏme under the pretext of buying ice-cream. Sometime later I had gotten a text insisting that I join her at Bar… she knew I wouldn't just leave her alone. _Sneaky Carly!_ I took the bus to the hotel (it was slow and hot and awful… I sympathized with Adrian!), packed Carly's bag and took another bus to the bar. The only good thing was that Carly hadn't been able to dress me or I would have turned up looking like a circus monkey!

It took me over 10 minutes of looking around for Carly to see Adrian mixing drinks at the bar. I was surprised to know Adrian worked there… or that he worked at all! He always claimed that his hands didn't do manual labor so I couldn't help but wonder what had changed his mind. I was also disappointed that he hadn't told me about it himself on that long drive from LA.

"He's got a serious crush on you!" _Adrian_? Ohh wait we were talking about Daniel! I ignored Carly… without success. "Work can't be the only thing in your life Syd. Look at dad… do you want to be like him?"

My wry smile was all the answer she needed, "Dating isn't an option right now. I'm still on rocky grounds at work… I could be sent to reeducation or Korea and the poor guy would be left wondering if I was even alive!" Carly snorted, unimpressed with my excuses but moved on to other things... which unfortunately included Adrian… a lot of Adrian! I was starting to think she had a crush on him! We talked late into the night and, as always, I was sad to see Carly leave… despite how maddening and pesky and sneaky she could be!

* * *

 **APOV** ***Tuesday 3.30 am***

I'd spent most of my day with Fred learning how to develop photographs and helping him with one of his abstract sculptures. It was tiring work but I liked it. To Fred I was an unofficial student/assistant, he gave me advice and tips, nudged me towards new mediums and styles, and gave me more insight into the 'business'. There was _so much_ more than just talent to being an artist! After that I had a shift at Bar, and then it was my turn to clean up (definitely didn't like that aspect of working!). I was too exhausted to worry about Strigoi when I got on the bus but my mind kept running in loops about other things: Rose, dad, Katherine.

I knew Rose would never cheat on Dimitri so the pregnancy must have been a shock for her. She prided herself on her ability to fight and take care of herself- powerlessness was probably top on her list of nightmares. Under the anger and hurt, I understood why I'd been the logical suspect and I still cared about Rose. Feelings were funny that way. Self-preservation was also a strong motivator in my desire to discover the real culprit. If he wasn't caught soon there was a very real possibility that Abe Mazur would turn my bowels into violin strings as he'd threatened last year.

My talk with dad also weighed heavily on me. He called me 'a bigger disappointment than Randall'. According to rumors, Uncle Rand had a string of Dhampir 'families' on the side. His affairs weren't traceable back to the Ivahskovs so he was given a generous salary conditional on his absence from Court (and preferably the country). Dad was horrified that he might be _publicly_ related to a Dhampir. To distance himself from the stigma, he intended to disown me once the test results came back. Too bad for him, he was stuck with me for a while longer. Mostly I was concerned about what he was telling mom. She'd never agree to disown me, so dad would try to turn her against me… if she wasn't already. I didn't want to lose her without a chance to defend myself.

I'd just gotten off the bus when Jill called. Her late night calls had been increasing lately. "Hey Jailbait, too excited to sleep again?"

"No, I'm really nervous. What if I look like an idiot tomorrow or trip in front of everyone? I psyched myself out by watching runway bloopers on YouTube! I just keep imagining all the things could go wrong." Jill's voice was barely audible.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked instead of addressing her most recent meltdown.

"Zoe's staying the night. She forgot her key and the building manager had left for the day and she didn't go to a hotel because she's a minor and would have to report the expense and it would make her look bad with the senior alchemists. I don't know- she rambles as much as I do! She asked and I let her."

"She _asked_? I can't imagine her being that civil to us." _Without an ulterior motive_. I was apprehensive about alchemists, especially Zoe!

"No, she's been nicer lately. She wasn't even rude today. Something's different about her."

"Maybe she's been replaced with an alien!" Jill snorted in an effort to suppress a giggle. She'd spent the weekend watching alien movies with Eddie and his friends since Lee had been MIA until a few hours ago. "I've seen you walk, Jill. You'll be amazing. Stop worrying and get some sleep! Dark circles and exhaustion might be a bigger challenge otherwise." I let myself into the house and collapsed on the sofa without turning on the lights.

"You're right Adrian, but I'm scared. I'm finally settling in… even you're doing better here… what if something goes wrong tomorrow. It could change everything. We might have to move to a new location... or Court if the alchemists are unwilling to hide me. I wouldn't get to see Lee. I don't want to go back to the Moroi world any more. I've seen through you enough to know how oppressive it'll be- always being watched and scrutinized and expected to behave a certain way and all that other royal stuff."

"No one will know it's you. Besides there are backup plans in place, which we won't need because everything will go perfectly and you will be the most stunning model at the show. And don't worry about the royal stuff- if Christian with his family baggage can handle it then you can too. You have friends and family that care about you and will help you through it. For now, all you can do is get a good night's rest and not be nervous."

"When did you get so wise?" She grumbled, "I don't know that I can sleep. But I'll try."

"Hush, I've always been wise. Now go off to sleep."

"I'm sorry for calling you about my silly problems Adrian. I know you have a lot on your mind and that it's not easy for you right now. Thank you for being so nice about it. Follow your own advice and try not to think about it, all right? This brooding isn't helping you."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, and if a little pep talk is all it takes to help the most wonderful girl in my life then it is my pleasure to do so."

"So I'm the most wonderful girl in your life? With all the thinking you do about Katherine, I'd have thought it would be her. You never break into my dorm!" She was teasing me now.

"I can't rein in my imagination, Jailbait. And I would happily break into your dorm with some cupcakes but Eddie would literally break me in half before I got in the door!"

"Yeah, you were excited about _baking_ yesterday and I got pulled in for a bit. Is there a reason all your cupcakes are fruit sweetened and you've been researching healthy recipes? This is about Katie isn't it?"

I didn't respond- Jill knew me inside out words weren't necessary on my end. I'd been making Kat-friendly food so when I came across her again I could talk to her about her food issues. I couldn't always resort to bad flirting to get her to eat, and her sister couldn't be with her all the time.

"Don't fall for a human Adrian, you'll only get hurt." Her whispers were laced with concern now. "Katie's great, I agree, but you _have_ to stop thinking about her. Why are you in her house tonight?" _I wasn't in_ \- I looked around and realized I _was_ in her house… I must have taken the wrong bus! "Why were you there those other nights? What do you really want from her Adrian? Do you even know? I've seen your thoughts and I understand them better than you seem to. Falling for her will only make a mess especially if we have to call in _Zoe_ to handle the situation!" Jill didn't sound happy.

My actions had consequences for her, she had a right to be worried. But coming here tonight had been an accident. Where was Katherine anyways? Jill had mentioned seeing her at Amberwood talking to Laurel (!) yesterday so she must be home and I hadn't exactly been quiet since arriving. I hoped I hadn't scared her.

"She's a friend, nothing more. I wouldn't do anything to endanger you. And I have no intention of acting on any of those _private_ thoughts you might have seen!"

She snorted, "Whom are you convincing- me or yourself? Because you're failing at both." Her voice became gentler, "I shouldn't have said all that. I know it's not my business but I care too much about you to see you go through an avoidable heartbreak. I'm going to try sleep now, goodnight Adrian."

Jill hung up and I decided to look for Katherine. I'd never been upstairs in all the time I'd broken into her house but this time I looked _everywhere_ even the locked room, which turned out to be a normal looking study. I was dismayed to realize she wasn't home. There was that hint of vanilla in the air so she had been here recently. I trudged back to the bedroom downstairs and got into bed. At least I could look forward to a call from her tomorrow. She always called in the mornings when I broke in- perhaps to make sure the house was still in one piece.

I could feel spirit stirring in me despite the alcohol numbing it (I'd had a drink or two while working). It swirled out and connected- I hadn't been trying to have a spirit dream, I hadn't known it worked on humans! I wondered what Katherine would make of it. Perhaps she'd think it was a lucid dream- that's what I'd thought when I'd first started to weave these.

I let her mind choose the setting. I was at a window looking out at lights from tall buildings and lit up swimming pools below- _Vegas_. I turned just as Katherine sat up in bed. I was in a dark part of the room so she couldn't see me yet. My breath caught when she threw the covers off- she was wearing a black chemise- a deceptively sexy black chemise. Was this what she usually slept in? Or had she dressed up for someone who was in bed with her in the waking world? My stomach twisted at the thought of her with someone else.

I couldn't take my eyes off her- she was standing in front of the TV and staring at her reflection now. She touched the screen and then her face and something rippled in the dream. Something rippled again and the TV turned into a long old-fashioned mirror. How was she doing that? It had taken me weeks to change things so easily! She changed herself into something even sexier and I swallowed heavily. _I shouldn't be invading her privacy like this…_ I tried to end the dream but I couldn't! That had never happened before even when I ceded control of the dream to someone else.

I reined in my racing imagination, took active control of the dream, and shifted us to a beach. And changed her into her usual conservative clothes. N _o beds or sexy lingerie to tempt me here_! I settled on the warm sand and basked in the sun- something I couldn't do in real life.

The dream rippled again, curious I turned my head towards her… she was in an ethereal sky blue maxi dress with strappy beach sandals. Had I subconsciously changed her into _that_ instead? I had been too distracted before to notice that her hair was blond- perhaps her natural color? It felt right somehow- golden hair to match her yellow aura. In the light of the setting sun, she was a vision- like a serene goddess, her dress blowing gently around her. I felt calm just watching her walk towards me. I placed a gold leaf headband on her hair to mimic a halo.

"So where's the soup?" I asked with a mischievous smile as if we'd been in the middle of a conversation.

"Soup? But we're at the beach!" She looked around in confusion. She closed her eyes and created ice-cream. She handed me one with caramel chunks. Hers looked to be raspberry. "This even tastes real." She said shaking her head. She changed it to something else, "umm still good."

"Can't argue with that this is delicious- what's yours?" I asked changing mine to spiced caramel biscuit.

"Praline pecan," She said with a smile at the ice cream as if she were sharing an inside joke with it. She let the ice-cream vanish. Then smiled mischievously and set to tidying my messy hair. It was a sweet agony- her fingers sent shivers through me.

"Your hair feels exactly the same too." She said with confusion. _When had she felt my hair_? The dream rippled again and something settled on my head- from the amused look in her eye it was probably the gold headband.

I chuckled, "Do I look like Adonis now?"

She shook her head and mouthed a 'No' with a smile. I pouted making her laugh. "Adonis has nothing on you, stop pouting now." She teased and brushed the back of her fingers against my cheek. I automatically leaned into her touch. She looked surprised and lowered her hand. _So wary of me even in a dream._

"You really think I'm that good looking?" I asked her.

She looked at me skeptically and shook her head before turning away. The dream shifted to someplace I had never been before: A rooftop bar overlooking a lake. And music began to play- which was crazy difficult in a dream! How was she so good at this?

She smiled and walked towards me. Since I couldn't end the dream I decided to make the most of it. I dressed her in a formal gown to match the suit I was now wearing. She looked so very beautiful in the moonlight as she extended her hand towards me- it made my heart race. And yet that calm feeling from before intensified. Being around her often did that to me. I took her hand and held her chastely around her waist as we moved to the music. This was wrong in so many ways but it just felt right somehow.

Perhaps if she hadn't been human… but after Rose, I didn't think I could do the chasing game anymore. That I would _have_ to do, with Katherine, considering she didn't want to date at all. _What was I thinking I wouldn't be chasing her at all!_ I just wanted to stay friends. No matter what Jill said, I wasn't falling for her. I wasn't, I couldn't be… this was just physical attraction because I knew she was gorgeous and utterly forbidden!

No, it wasn't just that. I sighed. I did have feelings for her. It wasn't love- not yet. I was still a mess from my last relationship… but I _could_ fall in love with her if I let myself. She made me want to be a better person. She gave me something I'd never had before the courage to try and fail. All the good things in my life right now were because of her… and she didn't even realize it.

I closed my eyes and breathed her in, the warm vanilla, the coffee smell that always lingered around her, and that warm summery smell that was just her. Her hand moved from my shoulder and played with the hair at the nape of my neck sending those agonizingly amazing tremors through me again. I let out a shaky breath as I nuzzled into her hair. I was invading her privacy but all my attempts to end the dream had failed so far. What would happen if I was never able to end the dream? Would we just dance away while our bodies slept forever? But no, this would end soon enough… dreams always did.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I wish this didn't have to end," I murmured. She snuggled closer and we continued moving across the floor. Could I dare to hope that she might have feelings for me too? Could I break centuries of taboo and give us a chance? Would she be able to accept me when she found out I was a vampire?

I smiled in contentment. I'd figure everything out tomorrow, right now, I just wanted to be here and savor the feel of her with me. This was one of the most perfect moments of my life. I opened my eyes to look at her bright sunny aura and was stunned to see it clouded with sorrow. I gently cupped her face and turned it to me… I froze at the sight of her silent tears. I couldn't speak. What had I done? Why was she crying? I gently wiped her cheeks, she leaned into my touch, but the tears didn't stop.

"Ka-…?" But that wasn't her name! I didn't even know what to call her right now! She let go of me and turned away. The dream rippled. The stars were a riot in the sky and the land looked barren- alien almost. Had she dreamed us to her version of outer space? The only sound was the howling of the wind, and it was bitter cold. She was in a delicate white dress, that floated around her making look like a ghost in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

"Am I not supposed to wake up when I realize a dream is a dream?" She asked in a whisper. I tried to dissolve the dream again but her hold was too strong. I stayed silent because I didn't know what to say, I could make a quip but I didn't have the heart for it. "There's no escaping you. Different places, different clothes, different sounds and yet here you are with your haunting green eyes." Her soft words tore into my heart. Had my perfect moment been that miserable for her?

"You want to escape to Mars?" I asked with forced nonchalance so as not to let her know how much her words hurt.

"Valle de la Luna, Chile" She mused to herself, "I remember thinking no one would find me if I were to get lost here."

"Was I that bad a dancer that you wanted to flee to _this_ place?" I asked with a roguish grin, this was probably what her dream version of me would do.

"I just wanted to feel that hope again." She responded looking away from me. What hope did she mean? I was starting to feel tired. I hadn't used this much spirit in a long time and this dream was taking more out of me than usual.

"So it's just me you don't like?" I asked her quietly.

She leaned against me and tugged my arms around her. "No, I like you" She sighed, "probably more than I should." Her voice was so sad that her words failed to cheer me. She yawned behind her palm, this dream was tiring her too.

"Hmm yeah, I guess I am too sexy for you to handle," I said glibly.

"Among other things."

She told me I was a good person just a few days ago and yet dancing with me in a _dream_ reduced her to tears. My psyche was beyond frazzled- I didn't have it in me to understand her or see her so unhappy. Maybe this was a good thing- _motivation to keep my distance_. When she looked up at me her eyes were heavy with sleep and she muffled another yawn. Perhaps if she relaxed or fell asleep... _Could someone fall asleep in a dream?_ Perhaps not but I needed her to loosen her control on the dream and relaxation seemed the best way.

I shifted us to a bed. It was large, comfortable, tropical looking and completely out of place in the harsh desert around us. "Go to sleep" I told her softly.

She looked around and smiled sadly. I tried to shift away from her but she snuggled into me and tangled her legs with mine. My considerate _Kat_ misinterpreted my trembling and covered me with a blanket. This was painful, I didn't know what I'd done to make her cry and flee from me. And though she wouldn't let me go, being with me was making her sad. Her aura was cloudy and dull. I didn't know what to make of her mixed signals. I was in a situation I'd dreamed of many times but I couldn't be happy about it. I held her and gently stroked her hair… and kept trying to end the dream.

I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing as she slowly drifted off. "It would be so easy to fall in love with you," I whispered wistfully when her breathing slowed. Her aura turned sad yet again, seeing it almost broke me. "It's alright, this is just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything at all." I whispered soothingly and caressed her hair until her aura became brighter and her breathing deepened further. _If only I had someone to lie to me as well._

I felt the dream shift towards where we had begun the night- her room at the Venetian. The room was dark but enough light poured in from the open blinds to illuminate her sleeping form. Her control had faltered enough for me to end this now. I propped myself on my elbow to look at her one last time. As the dream dissolved around us golden ink spread across her lower left cheek to form a lily.

* * *

 **SPOV** ***Tuesday morning 7 am***

I woke up feeling confused and miserable with tears in my eyes. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom and willed my tattoo to vanish. It didn't budge. I sighed, _no escaping reality_! I was an alchemist- my life would be spent doing whatever they wanted me to in whichever part of the world they chose. I'd perhaps have a few moments- maybe even months if I was lucky- but never enough time to choose my own path and be my own person. Last night was just a dream- a painful dream. Wanting something and having them were two different things; I would never have 'normal'. Especially not with Adrian- a Moroi! I blamed Carly for having dreamt of him! It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't teased me so much.

I had been too troubled to call Adrian in the morning as I usually did. Instead I tried to immerse myself in work after a quick breakfast. I had spent the weekend giving exams and pretending to be Trey's girlfriend, besides having to deal with Chris it had been fun. Yesterday had been devoted to collecting information on the Palm Springs murders and moving out of my safe house… I no longer had need for it. I'd neglected alchemist work since Wednesday so I had much to catch up on. After hours of working and poring over the investigation files (from the PSPD), the yearbooks (collected from Laurel), and school records ('borrowed' from the schools) I was in need of a break.

Carly and mom had been hounding me about eating better. I wasn't hungry but I had promised to not skip meals if I could. I ordered some coffee and a turkey sandwich and stretched while looking out at Vegas. I considered and discarded the thought of going for a gondola ride… it wouldn't be fun alone. I could technically hire someone to be my date, it was Vegas after all, but what was the point when I'd know it wasn't real?

Something tickled the back of my mind. Date… Adrian had asked me to come to Jill's runway show with him tonight, since he didn't have a date. I would have liked to go but Zoe would be there and she'd be upset to see me on her 'turf'… and suspicious that I knew Adrian. Besides I had needed to finish my report on Lee, I had dragged on the assignment as long as I could.

Lee would be there too- he was dating Jill right now. Adrian had told me about their 'forever' picture. Had Lee been that in love with the other girls he dated? Hadn't he been with Melody only last week- was he cheating on Jill? Lee dating… something tickled my mind again.

Why was Lee dating making me want to look through the yearbooks? Lee hadn't gone to high school in Palm Springs- I hadn't found school records for him at all. I assumed he had been home-schooled- some Moroi did that. Had he perhaps gone to a human school? It wasn't standard practice since warded Moroi schools were safer and more comfortable since they ran on a nocturnal schedule but it was possible.

My food arrived. Maybe coffee would help clear my thoughts and make me see what I was missing. I looked all the yearbooks again- diligently turned every page and looked at every picture. What was I missing? What was my subconscious tell me? Then I saw it. The spread in Kelly's honor had pictures from all parts of her high school life, including one of her at the prom. She wore a stunning blue satin dress that made the most of her athletic figure and was giving the camera a big grin as she wrapped an arm around her dashing, tuxedo-clad date- _Lee._

Lee had dated Kelly Hayes. This yearbook was five years old. Lee would've been fourteen at the time, and the guy looking back at me with Kelly was certainly not that young. The Lee in the picture looked exactly like the nineteen-year-old I'd seen at the bar with Melody, which was impossible. Moroi had no special immortality. They aged like humans.

I remembered the pictures of Lee at Clarence's house the few times I'd been there. Now that I thought about it, some of those pictures where he looked nineteen were slightly faded with age as if it had been taken years ago. Warning bells were ringing in my head but I didn't know why. Did Lee just have very youthful genes? Maybe he had undergone some sort of chemical peel- I'd read people could shed years using that. But those procedures were for old people, not teenagers!

He'd come back late last night from LA. Another young girl had been killed in LA with the same MO on Sunday but this time it had been a Dhampir. Was there a pattern I was missing? Moroi, Dhampir and human girls all killed in the same way in different parts of the country. Was this killer performing some ritual by killing the three prominent races that inhabited the earth?

I pulled up my report on Lee and the list of victims. I plotted them on a map on my laptop, and a pattern emerged. Some of the deaths overlapped with Lee's travel history. Often there was a cluster of three deaths: A Moroi, a Dhampir and a human. I didn't observe this for all locations but that be poor data keeping or human deaths might not have altered the alchemists. What did this mean? Lee had been close to two- _no three_ of the victims in South California: Kelly, Melody, and his cousin Tamara.

Was Lee a murderer? If so what was his objective? Should I report my suspicions? I had no proof besides the chart I'd made. Thousands of other people could have been at those locations too it wasn't enough. The alchemists already thought I pursued my agendas too much- if I pushed on this and Lee was innocent then I would lose all credibility and be consigned to desk duty for life. If I didn't report it, and someone else was hurt, then I'd never forgive myself.

I checked the camera in front of Zoe's house. I needed to know she was safe. What I saw troubled me- Lee had been outside her house last night! The apartment had been dark and no one had answered the door so he left. Where had Zoe been? I called her but it went straight to voicemail. I had to get back to Palm Springs. I hastily packed the few things I'd brought with me and left immediately. It took a long time maneuvering the Red Hurricane out of the city but soon enough I was driving as fast as I could towards Palm Springs.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **AN:**

So Adrian _finally_ knows. I've been getting questions about this from basically when this story started. It only took 50 chapters and 160k+ words for it to happen! I am so relieved to have published it. It was a lot of pressure but now that it's happened I hope I met expectations. I had two visions about how Adrian would find out.

One was this dream sequence. I wrote it longer originally but cut it short because it made more sense that Adrian wouldn't want to invade her dream and act like a perv... Yes, he did kinda do that to Rose before.. but he's grown since then and he has a lot of respect for 'Katherine'... She's a real person and a friend to him. Rose was just a hot girl he encountered on the balcony of a ski-lodge when he had his first dream with her. So it was important to me that Sydney be the one to initiate any and all 'forward' actions.. playing with his hair, extending her hand to ask him to dance, having him hug her and essentially cuddling in bed. She thinks its a dream so was playing out things she's wondered about. Given how hot Adrian is, can you blame her? I'm surprised she didn't try to do more!

The song playing (at least in my mind) during the dream was: The way you wear the waves by Univore. I'm an absolute fan of the duo. It began when I saw 'Bikini, Saxophone, Beach'. There was something just so _compelling_ about it. I desperately wanted to but couldn't look away. Then I saw 'champagne taste' and I was hooked :| But I digress!

The second was to have her makeup come off due to rain, when she is confronting Lee outside Zoe's apartment (sorry if this is spoiler.. but I presume you've read the books and know what is about to happen). Adrian would see glints of gold as cars drove past but be more concerned about the knife flashing in Lee's hands. That or her makeup would come off while struggling with Lee inside the apartment. Though it would have been more dramatic, and closer to what I wanted but it was harder to write. Plus it seemed more contrived.. yes, its a story and there are quite a few improbable situations already... but rain on the EXACT day and time that Lee decides to attack and Adrian being there to witness it? Yeah.

* * *

This story has become much longer than I anticipated. It takes a lot of time to write this, especially considering my habit of getting lost looking up clothes, and buildings and churches for the story... most of which ends up in my discard file. I also tend to write out multiple ways that scenes could work out, most of which I also discard, it takes up a lot of time. One in particular was this dream sequence, which I wrote a long time ago but couldn't decide where to place. One idea was to have it _before_ Sydney runs into Adrian in LA. He naturally thinks she's following him and is utterly rude and Sydney is hurt and confused by him- and very much determined to avoid/ignore him moving forward... not that it could work out. I'm a Sydrian fan after all!

And every time I change the placement or tone of certain chapters I need to make cascading changes to the other parts of the story to match.. I finally understand why writing is called a 'process' now :)

I don't mean to complain. Just trying to explain why things have been so slow lately. I had quite a bit written out before I began posting this story so the process was faster before. I've pretty much run out of fleshed out chapters and the results are noticeable.. my recent chapters feel off to me because of it.

I've been super disappointed by stories (fanfic or otherwise) that get really good and the writer just stops.. (or in case of GRRM never ever finishes the Winds of Winter!) Its like they get me all excited for nothing... (I have THE perfect analogy ;) but I'll skip it)! I don't think this story is that amazing but I wouldn't want to do the same thing. So I will finish Bloodlines Re-imagined but I can't promise a Golden Lily sequel. It is too much of a time and energy commitment and I would hate to start something I cant finish. I try not to anyhow. Though if you ask my family that is my trademark.. and they know me too well for me to disagree with them. And now I don't make sense to myself! Silly me :)

* * *

Thank you all for staying with this craziness (the story and the note) for so long! :)

 **If you have questions, comments, suggestions or just general feedback, feel free to PM me.**


	52. Chapter 52 APOV

**APOV**

 ***Tuesday night***

Confused and conflicted was an understatement for how I felt. _Why couldn't I catch a break?_ All I had wanted was some honesty and to trade a few apologies. I was owed a few the way I saw it, along with answers. Lots of answers. One of which was centered on the scene before me. _How had things escalated to this?_ I didn't know what I had walked into, but there was no walking out despite the fact that Sydney was (trying) to beg me to leave. _Like that was going to happen!_ The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife… Like the one pressed firmly against Sydney's throat. I sighed, I really couldn't catch a break! I stepped in and closed the door behind me, thankful that I was stone cold sober tonight.

"No! He'll kill me even if you- ahhh!" Her words were cut off as the knife pierced her skin, not enough to kill her but enough to cause pain. She seemed to believe her death was inevitable. "You should have left," She whispered.

"Don't come closer." Lee warned with a knife against her throat. "Sit down and put your hands behind your head. I'll kill her if you don't."

I held up my hands and settled on the floor with hands behind my head like Lee wanted. I tried to get his attention so he'd make eye contact with me. "Lee, I don't know what you're doing, but you need to stop it now before it goes any further. You don't have a gun. You can't really hold us both here under the threat of a knife."

"It's worked before," Lee said. _So this wasn't his first time_ …

Still keeping the knife on her, he reached into his coat pocket with his other hand and produced a pair of handcuffs. That was unexpected. He slid them over to me. "Put these on." When I didn't react right away, Lee put more pressure on the knife. Sydney was trying to brave the pain but tears filled her eyes. "Now!" I put the handcuffs on quite quickly, regretting all the practice I had with them. "You coming by might be a good thing. I'll probably be hungry once I'm reawakened."

I arched an eyebrow trying to look calm despite the fact that I really was not! "Reawakened?" That didn't sound.

"He used to be Strigoi," Sydney managed to say. "He's been draining girls and slashing their throats to try to become one again."

"Be quiet." Lee snapped pressing the knife further making another scratch on her delicate throat.

"Why would you cut their throats?" I asked incredulously, that was just absurd, "You have fangs."

"Because it didn't work! I _did_ use my fangs. I drank from them… but I didn't awaken again. I needed the knife to subdue them anyway, so I cut their necks to hide the trail… guardians can tell if it's a Moroi or a Strigoi bite. so I made it look like a crazy Strigoi." He chuckled darkly, "Or a vampire hunter."

I processed his words… had Lee been responsible for those 'satanic' murders Sydney told me about? If not for the scene in front of me, I wouldn't have believed cheerful, easy-going Lee could be capable of such a thing.

"If the others didn't work, then Sydney won't either." I told him. _Make eye contact! Come on just look me in the eye!_

"She has to," Lee said fervently. He shifted so that Sydney was rolled onto her back, but still pinned by his body. "Her blood's special. And if it doesn't… I'll get help reawakening, and then I'll awaken Jill so we can always be together."

Jill! No, he'd already hurt Sydney I wasn't going to let this monster get anywhere near Jill! The fury pumping through me surprised me with its intensity. "Jill? Don't hurt her! Don't even touch her!"

"Sit down," Lee snarled. I did- I'd be no good to Jill if I died before I could compel him into sanity! "I wouldn't hurt her. I _love_ her. I'm going to make sure she stays exactly the way she is. Forever."

"Lee," Sydney said in a small voice. Too much movement and she'd cause the knife to rip her throat apart- it was already bleeding from the knife cut. "Whatever that spirit user did to save you… you can't go back now. It doesn't matter whose blood you drink. Stop this, let me help you."

"He didn't save me!" Lee roared. "He ruined my life. I've been trying to get it back for _six_ years. I was almost ready for the last option... until Zoe came along. I wanted it to be her… she's made Jill's life miserable but _you_ made her leave. And you know too much."

That explained Zoe's absence. I hoped Zoe had enough sense to call for backup! "This is a mistake," I told Lee. "Look at me, and tell me you really want to do this to her." _Just look at me Lee! Let me resolve this painlessly._

Unfortunately, his attention was all on Sydney, blocking my efforts at making eye contact. "I made my decision a long time ago," he said. With his free hand, he dabbed his fingers in the bloody cut on Kat's arm. He licked the blood from his hand with a look of grim resignation on his face. I was more disturbed by Lee's actions than she was. Oh, her aura held terror and a swirl of other emotions but disgust wasn't really making much of a presence. I suppose she was overwhelmed by everything else happening around her.

A look of shock crossed Lee's features which soon turned to disgust. "No," he gasped. He repeated the motion once more and licked his fingers. "There's something… there's something wrong…"

He leaned his mouth to her neck, and she whimpered, probably fearing the inevitable. But instead of biting her, he looked seemed to be kissing her neck! _WTF!_ He jerked back immediately, staring at her in horror. The blood from the scratch on her neck was smeared… he'd been licking her neck?!

"What's wrong with your blood?" He whispered to Sydney. He made a fourth attempt to taste her blood but was unable to finish. He scowled. "I can't do it. I can't stomach _any_ of it. Why?"

As surprised as I was with this turn of events, I was relieved too. Maybe he wouldn't kill her now. Lee sagged in defeat for a moment, and I hoped that he was about to end this crazyness. Instead, he pulled out his phone, still keeping the knife at Sydney's throat and made a call.

"Dawn? It's Lee. Yes… yes, I know. Well, I have two ready, and waiting- a Moroi and a _human_. No, _not_ the old man and his housekeeper! It has to be tonight. They know about me. You know what I want… Uh-huh. Okay." Lee rattled off our address and disconnected. A pleased smile crossed his face. "We're lucky. They're east of LA, so it won't take them long to get here- especially since they don't care much about speed limits."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked him. I'd actually heard him asking desperately for this Dawn person to meet with him when he took off after Thanksgiving Dinner. I'd warned him about hurting Jill but he had assured me that he was just meeting a friend for an assignment. I, now, had an inkling of who this Dawn was.

"They're the makers of destiny," said Lee dreamily. _Strigoi_. Lee was calling Strigoi and offering us to them.

"How delightfully enigmatic and nonsensical," I muttered. _Why wouldn't he make eye contact?_

Lee glared and then carefully studied me. "Take off your tie."

I tossed it to him after some complex maneuvering but couldn't hold back a snide remark. "Careful," I said. "It's silk."

Lee rolled Kat over to her stomach and tied her hands behind her back with remarkable skill. He clearly had practice with that! He backed off, and allowed her to sit up when finished. She tried to tug against them but those knots didn't give. Our chances of escape just plummeted with both our hands tied. An awkward silence fell as we waited for Lee's "makers of destiny" to show up.

The minutes ticked by, and I tried to figure out what to do since Lee wasn't looking towards me. He probably knew I was a spirit user with super compulsion. I closed my eyes and tried to form a spirit dream instead but no one was asleep right now. Jill and Eddie were still celebrating and the people at Court were already awake. I even tried _Dimitri_ and _Rose_! No luck. I kept trying though. How long did we have until the Strigoi arrived? My panic had probably alerted Jill by now. That was the only hope for Sydney and I right now.

"How did you even get here?" Sydney asked. I gave up on spirit dreams. No one was asleep. I spared a glance towards her but kept my focus on Lee- compulsion was still a possibility. He had to slip at some point and look at me. I thought back to how I'd ended up in this dangerous yet absurd situation.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback- earlier in the day***_

 _I woke with my heart thudding painfully. What had_ that _been? Another dark effect of spirit? I'd never lost the ability to end spirit dreams before or created places I'd never visited in real life! The image of that damned golden ink spreading and curling on her cheek into a lily played on a loop like a horror movie in my mind. Was I losing my mind?_ Was Katherine, my beautiful, precious Little Kat an alchemist _?_

 _I felt dejected- any hope that I could move on from Rose's infidelity and vile accusations was washed away by Katherine's duplicity._ Would it always be like this with every girl I met- lies, deception, and betrayal? _The crazy thing was I still wanted to be around her, with her- my Little Kat- except she wasn't mine, she wasn't even Kat and she was still human. The kind of human that belonged to a group of bigoted religious zealots that hated my kind- the universe was cruel. I didn't think a girl could mess me up as much as Rose had but now I knew- it could get worse._ It could always get worse.

 _I finally placed her- Sydney Sage, the alchemist that helped Rose in Russia and during her escape from prison. I'd seen her briefly at Court when she was caught at Jill's house in Detroit- that must be why she looked familiar to Jill as well. The girl I remembered had been uptight and terrified. Kat- no_ Sydney Sage _, I reminded myself. Sydney had definitely been like that at times but I couldn't associate the girl I'd come to know with the person I'd seen at court._

 _What was Sydney Sage, the alchemist, doing here? Had everything I'd thought of as friendship just been another alchemist mission? Or was she here keeping tabs on me on behalf of Rose or Abe or even my dad? I'd been happy to find someone who believed in me but had it all just been an act- a ploy to make sure the unpredictable, unreliable, irresponsible playboy didn't create trouble in Palm Springs?_

 _I spent hours going through every nook and cranny of her house but didn't find anything to clue me into her motivations- no trace of the sketches and paintings I'd made for her, and no personal papers or bills either. I found quite a few peculiar things though: Disguise tools (wigs, colored contacts, glasses…); A tin with cookies, chocolates and chips… the kinds of food I'd never seen her eat; a shoe-box with spy gear- (pre-paid cell phones, GPS trackers, cameras, and cash); A flash-drive stuck behind a couch cushion… I held on to it to look at later. There was also a gun_ (that _I moved to a different location) hidden inside a 'Bible' and books on magic… one in particular that looked like a handwritten journal in a language I didn't know with pictures of fangs- vampire fangs! Why did Kath-Sydney have these books?!_

 _Back at Clarence's the folders on the flash drive gave me much to think about, but no answers. The first file contained pictures of Lee taken the night I'd met her in LA._ What was her interest in Lee? _The second folder contained some pictures of my least favorite alchemist, Keith, in compromising positions with different girls. Why did she have these pictures? How had she even obtained them? Had she been blackmailing him? Had she been a part of the blood stealing operation? Worse, had she been seeing him?_

 _Always questions but never any answers! A text from Eddie reminded me it was almost time for Jill's modeling debut. I longed for a drink to clear my head but with Jill spending time in six-inch silver stilettos it could undo the 'bringing her back to life' thing. I dressed hurriedly and then found out that my ride, Lee, had left early without telling me! Standing in front of Lee's room reminded me that_ Sydney _had stayed at the house a few weeks ago. She'd had free access to it when I'd been zonked out on the couch. Cameras… she could have been the one to place cameras in Clarence's office- she'd been in it once when she brought dinner for us. Had Sydney turned in Keith for cheating on her? Was that it? Again, I had no answers. But the thought of Sydney dating a creep like Keith sickened me, whenever my mind tossed it up as a possibility._

 _I made it to the show late but before Jill had come on. Eddie had saved a spot for me next to Lee who was holding a large bouquet of fragrant while lilies- my least favorite flower… after roses! Having to smell it throughout the show did nothing to improve my mood!_ _As soon as the show was over, I confronted Zoe and instead of getting to the heart of what was bothering me- her sister lying to me and pretending to care about me for months- I had lost my temper and said some harsh things. Things that made her leave in tears. I felt miserable immediately afterwards-_ god I was a mess! _I'd driven a little girl to tears just to make myself feel better. I didn't feel better though- I felt worse, much worse. Eddie's disapproving talk about 'the importance of good relations for Jill's continued safety' had nothing to do with my decision to apologize._

 _I was glad Jill was caught up in her own excitement to be bothered by my moods tonight. I assured her that she had been amazing. She had looked so regal and confident walking down the runway- luminous, effervescent and ethereal. I'd left her with Eddie, Micah and Lee (all of whom were looking at her with varying degrees of adoration) after a short talk and promises to make things up to her._

 _The wait for the bus had been horrendously long but when I finally arrived at Zoe's apartment, I'd felt a jumbled mass of confused feelings on seeing the familiar red classic car parked outside. Sydney was here._ Maybe now I could finally get some answers! _I knocked on the door but no one responded. I knocked some more, I heard sounds from inside but still nothing._

" _Sydney, I know you're in there. I saw your car outside. Open up, we need to talk!" Some strange muffled sound, someone cursed- a male voice. Then I heard her yelp in pain and call out my name, concern, and worry took over. I tried the door it was unlocked- the sight inside left me with even more questions! Lee had tackled Sydney to the ground and was holding her at knife point and blood was seeping out of her arm. What I thought was a bad day, suddenly became worse!_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Adrian? How did you end up here?" She asked again.

"Same way I get around everywhere, Sydney. The bus." She didn't seem to register that I used her real name.

"Why?"

"Because the alchemists wouldn't give me a car," I replied dryly.

She grimaced at my response, I hadn't been able to keep the bitterness out of it. Not because I didn't have a car, but because _she_ was one of those alchemists. "Right," She said softly. Regret passed through her aura. She sighed and continued struggling against the knotted tie.

I focused on Lee again but continued talking to her, "I was angry with you and ended up being a total asshole to Zoe so I came to apologize." I looked back to Lee's pacing, the knife still glinting in his hand. "No good deed goes unpunished, I guess."

"I'm sorry you're in the situation," She said softly but earnestly. "I tried to warn you but you didn't answer your phone. Now, I know why," _She'd called me?_ My phone was still at Clarence's house. I'd forgotten to take it in my rush to get to the show. "I left a message for Eddie so Jill will at least be safe."

Lee's frown had been growing as he listened to us. "I'll find Jill one way or another once I'm reawakened. No one will keep me from her!" That fervent look in his eye was back. "The others don't know where you are. I'll use you to lure her out if need be." He informed me. Luckily he didn't know about our bond. Jill would never fall for _that_ trap.

Sydney was studying Lee. "Who's coming, Lee?" She asked. Lee didn't answer. She thought things over and continued. "Strigoi. You have Strigoi coming." So she'd finally figured out what had occurred to me a while ago.

"It's the only way," He said, pacing back and forth in the small space. "The only way left now. I can't be like this anymore. I can't be mortal anymore. Too much time has already passed."

"But it's not worth it," Sydney said, she sounded bold but her aura was full of desperation and fear. "It's not worth the cost of killing innocents and endangering your soul."

Lee's gaze fell on her, and there was a look of such chilling indifference in it that I had a hard time connecting this person before me to the one I'd seen courting Jill and indulging Clarence's whims. "Isn't it, Sydney? How would you know? You wouldn't say that if you'd experienced what I have. If you'd been Strigoi, you never would've wanted to lose that either."

"How did you lose it?" I asked. "What spirit user saved you?"

Lee snarled. "You mean robbed me. I don't know. It all happened so fast. But as soon as I find him I'll—ahh!"

I had been so focused on Lee that I hadn't realized Sydney managed to untie herself. She'd sprung up and hit him with a heavy looking book. Lee recoiled from the impact and dropped the knife. I'd begun to get up as soon as her hit landed but was glad to see her hurry towards me and grab my arm before attempting an escape. We didn't get far, Lee caught hold of her hair and pulled her from me. _No, no_ we had to get outside and get help! Sydney stumbled and cried out in pain. I went after them and tried to hit Lee, which wasn't easy with bound hands. Sydney swung at Lee and cried out in pain from the contact. Fortunately, it caused Lee as much pain making him fall backwards, trip over a chair and collapse on the ground. She seemed stunned by what she had done.

"Come on, we need to leave now!" We hurried to the door. I reached for the knob, but the door opened before I could touch it. And two Strigoi entered the room. _Damn this day just wouldn't give me a break!_

* * *

I'd seen Strigoi before. At St. Vladimir when they'd attacked en masse, I'd been scared but there had been guardians around me for protection. I'd encountered them again in Vegas when Strigoi Belikov and his minions had come hunting Rose. I'd been even more scared then because I didn't know if Rose would let us die in order to protect Strigoi Belikov. Love for him had been bright in her aura even then. It had been a narrow escape when she pushed us towards the sun and safety at the last minute to square-off with Belikov. Still she had stopped Eddie from landing the fatal blow causing multiple human deaths… but at least a sense of friendship had saved Lissa and me. Sometimes I wondered if those deaths bothered her.

This time, the terror I felt knew no bounds; there was no one here to save us. Just us on our own, I didn't know that Eddie could fight two of them even if he got here in time. They were both women, in their twenties with typical Strigoi features: sickly chalky white skin and red-ringed lifeless eyes.

"Charming," the blonde with a pixie cut said. "And exactly as described." That hairstyle looked so much better on fun, lively Carly. _Get a hold Ivashkov; this is_ _ **not**_ _the time to compare women. Focus on survival!_

"They're so pretty," the other added with an evil smile. "I don't know which one I want first."

The blonde gave a warning look. "We'll share." _Not my kind of threesome ladies_ , too bad I was too terrified to be audibly snaky.

Lee recovered himself and staggered forward to the blond Strigoi. "Wait, wait. Dawn. You promised me. You promised you'd awaken me first before you do anything."

Ugh Lee! If he were turned, then there would be no hope for Eddie at all. _Get out of here Jailbait take Eddie with you. This isn't a fight he can win!_ I hadn't been drinking tonight so I hoped she had heard my thoughts. Perhaps for the first time I regretted that she had gotten so good at blocking me out. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want Eddie and Jill to die either, and these were impossible odds. I hoped Eddie had taken her half way to somewhere else by now.

The two Strigoi turned their attention to Lee. He was a fool to trust these monsters. He was oblivious to them eyeing him like food. I noticed the small red patch on his face where Sydney had hit him. _Damn_ even at the brink of death, she managed to impress me!

"Please, you promised. Restore me." He said, "I know where more are," Lee added, beginning to look uneasy that the Strigoi weren't enthusiastically turning him into one of them. "One's a Dhampir."

"I haven't had a Dhampir in a while," the curly-haired Strigoi said longingly.

Dawn sighed. "He doesn't matter to me, Jacqueline. If you want to awaken him, go for it. I just want these two."

"I won't share the Dhampir then," warned Jacqueline.

"Fine, fine," said Dawn. "Just hurry up." I was surprised they had so much 'honor' among themselves. I had thought Strigoi were selfish and self-preserving. So much for my hope that they'd turn on each other to get more blood. It would have made our escape easier at the least.

Lee looked so happy it was sickening. What was the point of being immortal if you couldn't feel empathy, love, magic, the sun... if you couldn't grow old with someone and watch your kids play hide and seek? There was so much more to living than just being young!

"Thank you so much! I've been waiting so long for this that I can't believe it's—ahh!" Lee never finished his sentence. Jacqueline was standing in the doorway and in a blink she had Lee pinned to the recliner and was drinking from him. Dawn shut the door and nudged us forward. Sydney flinched at her touch.

"Well," she said with amusement. "Let's get a good view."

What was there to say? We knew we were going to die- words couldn't save us now. I had super compulsion but it was nothing compared to that of a Strigoi. We moved into the living room. I looked at Sydney, my Kat. Her aura was pulsing with terror. Her panic at seeing me in her hotel room ages ago seemed like a mild anxiety attack in comparison- but her face was calm. She was good at hiding her emotions; I wasn't surprised that she could hide this level of terror as easily. I was even more impressed by her. If by some miracle we survived this, I wanted to play poker with her.

Sydney was watching Lee being drained- it horrified her, that was obvious, but she couldn't look away. A euphoric expression had settled over Lee's face. This situation was terrible but at least the actual manner of our deaths would be painless and almost pleasant- thank god for small mercies.

"His blood isn't very good."

"Then stop." Dawn said looking bored. "Have these two with me."

Jacqueline considered it for a few minutes but then shrugged "I'm almost done. And I really want that Dhampir."

Jacqueline resumed drinking and as she'd said, it didn't take much longer. Lee was perfectly still now, looking as pale as the Strigoi, his face was frozen in a ghastly grin. Jacqueline leaned down, retrieved Lee's knife, and slashed her wrist. She placed her bleeding wrist letting her blood flow into Lee's mouth.

Sydney's terror and disgust kicked up a few notches. She'd come here to confront a killer in an effort to save her sister. She'd probably expected that she might come to harm but not the rest of what had happened tonight. My poor brave foolish Kat! There could be no good end to this. Despite the cuffs, I managed to reach out and hold her hand. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone. She startled at my touch but squeezed my hand back when she realized what it was. She turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes on Lee and the Strigoi. I didn't want her to see the terror and hopelessness in my eyes and add to her fears.

I wasn't sure who was comforting who but her hand felt good in mine. She was so bright and beautiful- she didn't deserve to die like this! Why couldn't I be a fire user or a Dhampir? If only I'd gotten Lee to make eye contact.

Jacqueline's blood was pouring steadily into Lee's mouth, but he wasn't stirring. Based on what I knew he should have been turned by now. This was certainly strange. Jacqueline nudged Lee's shoulder as if to wake him up. Nothing happened.

"Haven't you done this before?" asked Dawn.

"Of course," snapped Jacqueline. "He should be up and moving around. Something's wrong."

I caught a change in Sydney's aura- I'd seen that before when she came across a puzzle. Amazing how her brain could function even now. Another long minute passed as we watched and waited. Finally, Jacqueline backed away glaring at Lee's motionless body. "I don't want to waste any more blood figuring out what's wrong."

"He was restored with spirit. It affected him permanently- he can't be turned again." The words poured out of Sydney's mouth, despite her obvious desire to remain unnoticed. She cringed when both Strigoi turned their attention towards her. I was actually surprised _I_ had managed to stay quiet this long without a comment or a snappy retort- had to be some sort of record!

"I never believed any of those spirit stories," said Dawn. _If only I had a silver stake, I'd prove it to you!_ Well I didn't really have the physical strength to wield a stake still I wished I had one right now.

Jacqueline was still fixated on Lee. "There was something _wrong_ with him. I can't explain it… but he didn't taste right."

"Forget him," said Dawn. "He had his chance. I'm moving on."

"God protect me," Sydney murmured as Dawn lunged forward. Before I could even form the thought, I moved in front of her. My ill-fated attempt at protecting her failed swiftly as Dawn shoved me aside effortlessly. I was knocked away half way across the room and hit the floor. I heard Sydney scream as Dawn lifted her off her feet to get easier access to her throat and bit her. Her screams died as the endorphin hit her system. As dire as the situation was, I couldn't help but feel a moment of envy. I wondered how she tasted- her blood had smelled good… no matter that Lee had almost gagged on it. I chucked the thoughts aside feeling sickened with myself. W _hat was wrong with me?_ I didn't want this to happen to her, especially not against her will, especially not with _Strigoi_ involved!

"Ugh," She cried out as Dawn suddenly dropped and pushed her away. Sydney sprawled ungracefully on the carpet landing on her injured arm.

"What was _that_?" Dawn demanded a look of outrage twisting her features. Sydney, my beautiful Kat, just lay on the floor- her brain addled by the endorphins.

"What's wrong?" Jacqueline exclaimed striding forward looking confused.

"Her blood… it was terrible. _Inedible_. Foul." Dawn scowled and then spit onto the floor.

Well _that_ answered my question. It would be my turn next. Even if by some miracle my blood were also inedible, we were as good as dead. They'd kill us for fun before they left. Wasn't I supposed to have flashbacks of my life right now, at the moment of my death?

"Just like the other one. See? I told you."

"No." Dawn shook her head. "You would never have been able to drink that much of _her_." She spat again. "Her blood is tainted. Don't believe me? Try her yourself." Dawn spit again.

"I don't want another mediocre meal. This is becoming absurd." Jacqueline glanced at me. "At least we've still got him."

"If he's not ruined too," Dawn muttered. _Please let me be ruined!_ I didn't want to be drained to death! I wanted to die of old age, or liver failure- maybe even drowning in Lake Ontario by partying too much on the family yacht! At least Sydney was starting to stir; maybe she could make a run for it when they were busy with me.

Jacqueline sprang towards me, and I prayed for a swift death, "Time to find out."

I heard Sydney scream, her fear for me made the moment before I was bit even worse. Jacqueline ripped the amulet I wore around my neck and tossed it aside so there'd be less interference with her meal. The sharp pain quickly faded and my head spun from the small sip she'd taken. She lifted her head to savor the taste of my blood. _Rotten luck, I would_ _ **have**_ _to be the one with the tasty stuff! Damn!_

"This one's good- delicious. Makes up for the other." She trailed her fingers down my cheek and I shivered. I'd never been as disgusted by a woman's touch. "It's a shame though. He's so cute. Maybe we can turn him." And here I thought I couldn't be more terrified! I didn't want to be one of these cold, lifeless monsters!

Dawn stalked toward us. "He _is_ cute. It'd be fun to play with him! But let me drink some before you take it all."

Jacqueline ignored her and leaned back toward me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sydney crawl towards the edge of the living room. _Good, get away Little Kat. Save yourself!_ Soon enough I was lost in the haze of an endorphin haze, as I was passed between the two Strigoi- _so not my type of threesome!_

In my addled state, I heard Sydney yell something and suddenly I felt the warmth of a fire near me. One of the Strigoi screamed and I managed to focus my eyes long enough to realize one of them was on fire! The other recoiled and released me to go put it out. I heard Sydney yell something else and suddenly I was even more disoriented than before. I slumped to the ground, I'd lost a lot of blood, and the endorphins were still giving me the headiest high of my life.

After sometime, one blur charged towards where Sydney had been. I heard the sharp sounds of gunshots. I saw Sydney being slammed against the wall. _No, don't hurt her!_ If I could, I'd draw their attention towards me. _Why hadn't she escaped when she could?_ She had to know guns wouldn't work against Strigoi.

I heard something that sounded like a door breaking. The Strigoi moved away from Sydney and I saw blurred movement that looked like fighting and flashes of silver. Soon I was being dragged towards the far side of the living room- must be Sydney trying to help. I saw her looking at me worriedly. I imagined I looked awful- well still handsome but awful in that I'd been almost drained. If not for whatever she'd done, I'd be dead.

"I'm fine Little Kat," calling her Sydney just felt wrong. "Quite the high, though. Makes the stuff I've used seem pretty soft-core." My joke fell flat- she didn't even crack a smile. I blinked trying to clear my head and looked at her. "Good God. Are _you_ okay?" She looked like she'd been dragged through a shredder.

"I will be," She said softly, starting to stand. A wave of dizziness hit her and she swayed. I tried to support her but it wasn't easy with my still bound hands. We leaned against each other, it was comforting. Even so I couldn't help but note the absurdity of the situation. I saw her eyes move past me, "Jill…" she whispered in surprise and worry. I followed her gaze and saw Jill at the door of the living room. _No, Jill you shouldn't be here! Get out!_ Hearing my thoughts, she turned to me.

"No, no, Jailbait," I murmured. "Do not do anything stupid. Castile needs to handle this. You don't even have a weapon!"

I felt Sydney move away. _Shit!_ I hoped _she_ wasn't about to go do something stupid! Eddie was holding his ground against the two Strigoi, but he wasn't making any progress against them. He could use help, I knew that, but those two rushing in with only their wits would only make things worse! I called out to her but she wouldn't stop. As I watched, she staggered to the kitchen and yelled out to Jill before collapsing. Whatever Jill saw made her smile grimly. Jill lifted her hands, water shot across the living room, and formed into a long cylindrical club. Jill gripped it and hurried towards the fight hitting the Strigoi with the club. When Jacqueline, turned to attack her, Jill dodged and rolled. Eddie took the moment of the Strigoi's distraction with Jill to stake her heart through the back. Jacqueline went rigid. Eddie managed to avoid the full force attack from Dawn and began fighting with her. Jill was forgotten and hurried over to us in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed, peering at both of us. "Oh my god. I was so worried about you both. What are you doing here Katie? How are you so calm about all this? The emotions were so strong. I couldn't get a fix on what was happening, just that something was horribly wrong." Jill hadn't realized 'Katherine' was Sydney yet. She also seemed to have forgotten that the bond wasn't public knowledge.

Sydney was still watching Eddie "We have to help him-" She tried to stand and began to fall. Jill and I reached out to hold her.

"Jesus, you're in bad shape."

"Not as bad as you, they drank more from you," she protested still trying to get up and do god knows what to help Eddie. I saw her eyes fall on a gun nearby.

"Yeah, but I don't have a bleeding arm wound, or a possible concussion." I pointed out.

She was still trying to reach the gun though but another wave of dizziness hit her. An earsplitting shriek jerked us all back toward the living room. Eddie had made his kill. There was a large red mark on one side of his face, and his lip was bleeding but the expression in his eyes was hard and triumphant. Jill went over to him to see if he was ok.

Despite all the confusion and horror, Sydney went into Alchemist mode. "The bodies," she whispered weakly, and tried to go towards her bag. "We have to destroy them. There's a vial in my purse."

"Whoa, whoa," I said trying to restrain her. "Stay where you're at. Castile can get it. The only place you're going is to a doctor." _unless I heal you… as soon as I can access spirit._

She didn't move but she began to argue. "No! No doctors. You have to get an Alchemist one. My purse has the numbers—"

"Jill, get her purse," I called out, "before she has a fit here."

"There's a first aid kit in one of those cupboard." Sydney told Jill gesturing with her uninjured arm.

I got my hands on a burned looking throw blanket and tried to wrap it around her arm but it was difficult with my hands still in cuffs. Damn it! I fumbled with the blanket. "Eddie, search Lee's body and see if there's a key for these goddamned handcuffs."

Jill had just brought Sydney's bag and first aid box. She froze at the words 'Lee's body'. Her face went pale. She staggered to the living room, and saw him. She sped forward and grabbed his hands, shrieking.

"No," she cried, "No, no, no," and shook him, perhaps thinking he was just asleep. Eddie was by her side, his arms around her as he tried to soothe her. She didn't hear him. Eddie retrieved the keys and tossed them to me.

I felt spirit stir in me; getting rid of the cuffs was harder than getting them on! But I dragged myself closer to Sydney as soon as my hands were free. I got hold of her hand and pulled desperately at spirit and let healing flow into her. It was slowly working until she began to scream and pulled away with surprising strength.

"No!" She shrieked. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me with your magic!"

"Sydney—" She cringed as far back as she could and I wasn't in the best state to follow her. Why wouldn't she just let me heal her? She was as terrified of me as she had been of the Strigoi. I wasn't like those creatures; I was trying to help her! Did she know how much pain she was causing me with her idiocy? Would she care? I was just another vampire after all. "For God's sake," I growled. "This is superstitious bullshit. It's not like you haven't been healed before!"

Her eyes snapped towards me wide with fear, "What… what are you talking about?" Her voice was a hoarse fearful whisper! I didn't know what to tell her, if she reacted like this when she was still losing blood and almost dying- she wouldn't be happy about a few non-life threatening bruises and scratches. I looked at her pleadingly, trying to find a way to salvage the situation.

Just then, the door slammed open again. Eddie moved protectively to cover Jill who hadn't noticed anything. I looked at the door in fear. What now? Things couldn't get any worse, could they? Eddie and I exchanged confused looks at the person standing at the door- Trey. What was happening, why was _he_ here?

"Sydney!" He exclaimed as soon as his eyes landed on her and rushed towards her.

Sydney looked equally surprised. "Trey…" She whispered with a mixture of shock and relief.

My veins were on fire and my stomach twisted with rage. He knew her name? He freaking knew her name! Why? Who was he to her? Would I ever get _any_ answers? The resentment towards _Katherine_ came flooding back, especially when I saw him pulling her into a hug and trying to soothe her… and she didn't protest or pull away from him. _Of course they weren't dating,_ I thought sarcastically. She probably lied to me about _that_ just like she lied about everything else. A part of my brain wondered if Carly had even been her sister. I wanted to hate my _Little Kat_ , I did. But the jealousy coursing through me just made me feel desolate and nauseous and pathetic instead.

Yes, things could _always_ get worse. I'd never again doubt the universe's ability to fuck me up.

* * *

 _Yeah, everyone kept asking about when Adrian would find out... but no one asked about Trey! He knew what Sydney was much before this in the books._

 _So that's it for now. See y'all in May!_


	53. Chapter 53 SPOV

**SPOV**

*Saturday 1 am*

After two days of being questioned by different Alchemists in Palm Springs and cleaning up the mess from Lee's death. I'd been sent to Virginia- to an underground bunker to give testimony on Keith's case. Then a few connecting flights and a long drive later, I had finally arrived at the 'safe house' where Jill, Adrian and Eddie were staying until Palm Springs was re-evaluated for safety.

It was close to 1 am, my eyes were bleary, my body ached dully and my mind was working on autopilot. Only the navigation system, the extra-large coffee and the lack of traffic in this part of the Sonoran Desert kept me from an accident and getting woefully lost in the vast wilderness.

The last few days had been traumatizing and I was fairly sure I had mild PTSD but perhaps tonight I would be able to get a few hours of dreamless uninterrupted sleep. I felt drained enough for it. I walked in excited about the prospect of a warm bed and froze in surprise.

David Horowitz was _socializing_ with Eddie and Adrian over tea and cookies? An alchemist drinking tea with Vampires… _Adrian_ drinking tea? And they seemed to be trading baking tips?! Maybe I was already asleep and this was a weird dream?

Eddie, not surprisingly, noticed me as soon as I walked in. He had probably taken a room near the door to keep guard. Adrian flicked a disinterested glance my way and went back to drinking tea as if he hadn't seen anything. That was expected but it still stung. I had to remind myself that I was upset with him too, and that we were no longer friends.

I felt a bit dazed. "Mr. Horowitz, I wasn't expecting to see you here." I couldn't imagine why he was here.

"Hello Sydney, it's good to see you again." _Was it?_ Last time I met David Horowitz, he had inked Zoe and indirectly called me a child. Was I to be re-inked again? Usually it was done only once a year. But I had been re-inked twice in little over 3 months already… I subconsciously lifted my hand to the tattoo on my cheek. Horowitz smiled in amusement, "No, I'm not here for that." Was he to replace Keith then? I had understood that I was to be given that role. Was he replacing Donna as my supervisor?

"Has my meeting with Ms. Stanton in the morning been rescheduled?"

"No, I'm here for a different reason." He replied casually. "You've had a long flight. I'll wait for you to settle in before we talk." He looked like a cheerful houseguest and unlike most other alchemist seemed to be in no hurry to get to the point.

I was already on edge with all the scrutiny I'd faced over the last few days. It had taken every bit of my skill to keep Trey's presence at Zoe's apartment and my double life in Palm Springs out the reports. The meeting with Donna was routine and expected to define my roles and responsibilities in Palm Springs. This meeting was not. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he wanted.

When I came back down, the living area was empty. I found David outside near the swimming pool looking at the impressive view of the desert over a steaming, heavenly smelling cup of coffee.

"What did you want to talk about, Mr. Horowitz?" He poured me a cup and despite the late hour and my need for sleep- I took it. Gratefully. I had a feeling I would need it for whatever this was about. Alchemists didn't make surprise visits for fun.

I took a sip- it was as good as it smelled. "Seems I bought the right coffee… I understand this is your blend of choice." I nodded, unnerved that he knew that detail about me. I stayed quiet waiting for him to lead the talk.

"Three of my siblings are alchemists. I didn't have to be one, I was in college when I was your age." He was choosing his words with care and watching me. Given the unexpected topic I wasn't sure what he was looking for. Jealousy that he'd had the chance for a normal life? Baffled that he had given it up?

"I work with network security mostly and I have enough sway to decide where I work from. I mostly spend my time in Cabo- sun, sand, surf. It's nice. Have you been there?"

I nodded a yes. Though. I hadn't seen any sand or surf just the beige walls of the alchemist office. It had its own landing strip so Dad and I had landed and departed directly from there. "Do you like Utah? I hadn't been there before I came to your house. It's not a city I would have visited if I hadn't taken an interest in you. I knew about you before you became so infamous but I was curious so I pulled some strings to be there that day. I wanted to evaluate you." He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, gazing out at the desert. _Interest in me_ … _evaluate me?_ I needed more coffee!

"Uh Mr. Horowitz, I'm not…"

"Call me David." I was lost for words at this point, what was going on? Was this another one of dad's attempts to set me up with an alchemist husband? He paced a bit and stopped and continued without turning to face me, "You didn't have the choice that I did and yet…" He trailed off. _And yet what?_

I decided to sit down, the exhaustion from the flight was getting to me. And he seemed in no hurry to tell me what he was rambling about and I wasn't so sure I was in trouble anymore. I had a sinking feeling dad was involved in this somehow.

"So you and Keith, huh?" He finally turned to look at me. _That_ lie was going to haunt me for the rest of my alchemist career! I hoped the disgust wouldn't show on my face and that he would interpret my flushed face for a blush. "Sure wasn't the impression I got when I saw the two of you together. Or when I read those entertaining reports you sent Jared on your 'efforts' to exonerate Keith."

"I doubt he agrees with you." I spoke without intending to. And he looked amused by the comment and seemed to understand which 'he' I meant too.

"No, he probably doesn't. Jared isn't a visionary and he doesn't have your lateral thinking. That and his zealotry have kept him from the inner circle he so desperately wants to be a part of. All his plans and machinations and most of them will come to nothing. I almost pity him." He mused to himself. I was growing more confused with every word he spoke. He seemed to be speaking to himself but his words were too deliberate. What was he trying to tell me? David drained his coffee and walked over to pour himself some more. "You saw Keith in Virginia. How was it?"

"Illuminating. Educative." He cocked an amused eyebrow. "Fairly disturbing. It seemed excessive for his transgression." I finally admitted.

He chuckled darkly. "Yeah, that's re-education for you. It was Donna's idea that you see him. She thought it would help you put things in 'perspective'." Perspective… more like a warning for what I could expect if I didn't toe the alchemist line. "Your testimony reduced his sentence, did you know?"

"Yes, Mr. Darnell informed me of it." That had been another awkward encounter. I had called his son a morally bankrupt, despicable human being and yet Mr. Darnell had thanked me for stating Keith wasn't sympathetic to vampires and hence reducing his stay at reeducation.

"I read your testimony on his behalf. Makes you wonder what we value doesn't it?" I was wary now, still confused but wary. Yes, I had been wondering that since I left Virginia but I wasn't going to mention my doubts to anyone with a golden tattoo. "And what did you think of Liam?"

I shivered involuntarily and made the alchemist sign against evil. "It was horrifying. But its why we do what we do. To prevent more from becoming like him."

David was studying me, "It is."

"Is that why you're here? Did Ms. Stanton ask you to talk to me?"

"No," He paused so long that I turned to look at him. He was leaning casually against a pillar drinking his coffee. He was very unusual for an alchemist. "What was it really that made you help Rosemarie Hathaway?" That question surprised me. I thought I had convinced every one of my motives on _that_ issue.

"I've explained that to the…"

"Yes, yes. I remember your excuses. Career ambition." He took a deep sip of his coffee. "And yet, I know that's a lie."

"I'm not sure what you mean to imply but I was cleared of those charges…" My wariness had morphed into alarm now.

He snorted, "Tell me, if you are so ambitious and career driven, why did you turn down the promotion in St. Petersburg?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You had worked there for what 6 months? One has to work for at least a year before they are even considered for it. And _Keith_ is quite a step down from Baschi, who could have made all your 'alchemist ladder climbing dreams come true'."

I'd heard those words before... from one of the other interns… her words had been the reason I'd wanted to keep my relationship with Sebastian a secret. So he'd been talking to people I had worked with and he seemed to be on nickname basis with Sebastian. So they must know each other well. How though, had dad and now David found out about my relationship? I was certain Sebastian wouldn't do that to me. He was a fairly discrete person himself.

That promotion hadn't been offered to be to me officially but Sebastian had told me in confidence that it would be mine if I wanted it. I'd had every intention of accepting it until I'd met Rose and made me reevaluate my life and my beliefs. "I was never officially offered that post and I was transferred to New Orleans shortly after."

He studied me a bit before opening his case. "We both know that isn't true." He held out a scarf that I took numbly from him. "I thought you might like to have this back. I believe you 'lost' it." His eyes lingered on the Seal on the hem- Sebastian's family seal. Apparently it meant something that Sebastian had given me something with that seal on it.

I had intentionally left it at a church in St. Petersburg before I returned to the states. "Thank you, I didn't think I'd see this again." I sounded as confused as I felt. He went from questioning my motives to giving me a reminder of a relationship he shouldn't even be aware of. I didn't think dad was involved anymore.

"I have a feeling that sudden transfer was the beginning of the inconsistencies."

What conclusions had he drawn from all the missing money. He only had suspicions of something but no real theories or evidence. If I wasn't so exhausted I would be able to talk myself out of this. I was more concerned about how much he seemed to know about my personal life. And why he'd taken such an interest in it

"I've explained all my actions and have been cleared of all suspicion. I was sent to new Orleans so I went there. I don't have the kind of sway you do Mr. Horo- David" I replied as crisply as I could but with a polite smile.

He nodded amiably, "But who do you work for really: the alchemists, the Moroi, perhaps for yourself? Where do your loyalties really lie? And what do you plan to do with that substantial sum you've secreted away without a trace?"

I shook my head. "I work for the alchemists. Same as you. I've never betrayed our cause. Any alchemist funds I've used are fully accounted for and I am allowed discretion in the use of my personal finances."

He had moved back to lean on a pillar and was studying me again. "Do you like being an alchemist, Sydney?"

"I've trained for it since I was 5. It's who I am, it's what I do. I know what it means to be an alchemist and I've never shirked from the responsibility."

"Many words, all spoken with such conviction. And yet none really answer my question." He mused. Well that was the only answer he was getting. Clearly he was one of those that thought being an alchemist was god's mandate and that we were chosen and special. Why else would he want to be inked when he had the chance at a normal life? "And what do you have to say about these?"

He handed me a manila folder. It was an effort of will not to gasp when I hesitantly opened the file. The first picture was of me helping Adrian into the elevator at the hotel in Palm Springs. I went through the other pictures, there weren't many but each was as damning as the first. Adrian and me, in a car on some road, at a café, at the bar in LA.

I was disguised in each one, David must have had an idea of what to look for to find these. Were there more that he hadn't shown me? I schooled my features into neutrality and focused on my breathing. My mouth was drying rapidly. My nerves made the coffee taste metallic but I drank it. I needed all the help I could get staying alert. I had no answers. Not right now with how exhausted I was. I needed time to put my story straight.

"People have been sent to reeducation for much less, even when it was a part of an authorized mission." So he planned to report me. Why hadn't I been taken away immediately like Keith? Why did he insist on having this talk with me? "I don't intend to report you. And no one else will see those." But they could if he chose to share it. He wanted something from me.

"So this is blackmail?" My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. But I had to appear unfazed and in-control no matter how panicked I was.

He began to gather his things and was clearly preparing to leave. "No."

"I don't understand. What is the point of all this? What does this mean for me?"

"Do your job. Think about what I said. And figure out where your loyalties are and what you want to accomplish." He began walking away. I remained sitting. I didn't think my legs would support me right now. "I'd destroy that file if I were you. It's the only copy left. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my visit. We'll meet again. Soon."

This made no sense. What did he want? Had he really destroyed evidence against me? But why? Or was this some elaborate alchemist test to see how I would behave? This uncertainly was paralyzing. Whatever this was, I was not prepared for this.

Everything felt hazy and surreal but I held my strong appearance until I heard the purr of a SUV fill the night. I dropped my head into my hands and tugged on my hair in hopes that it would kick start my brain. I thought I was done with the lies and the hiding! I had been cleared and these pictures hadn't been on the alchemist radar… until David waltzed in and showed them to me. I doubted I would get sleep tonight or any night until I figured out how to ahead of this situation.

I heard footsteps coming closer. The familiar cologne was enough to let me know it was Adrian. He must have eavesdropped… he always did. It must have been curiosity that drew him here since he'd told me he wanted nothing to do with me after the last favor I'd asked at Zoe's apartment. _Was any of it real?_ He'd said. _You should be getting Emmys for how well you had me fooled!_ I hadn't known what Emmys were then, but his anger and disgust had been easy to understand. He had reacted as I thought he would to finding out I was an alchemist. It had been one of those times that being right hadn't made feel better.

He stood across the table, but didn't approach me. He was probably watching me. I couldn't break down, not yet, not in front of him. I sat up straight and looked up at him. His face was emotionless. His eyes glittered in the moonlight. And he looked distant. I felt a pang of regret before reminding myself that I was also upset with him. Because he'd used his magic on me- under circumstances I was still unaware of.

His gaze flickered to the file on the table. I wondered what he'd made of David's talk. I pushed the file towards him. He was in the pictures; him seeing it wouldn't change anything. A flicker of surprise crossed his impassive face as he leafed through it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by bright crackling flames that slowly turned the colorful damning pictures into grey ash. The house went back to being dark and silent. His impassive gaze watched wordlessly as I made my way inside and upstairs to crawl into bed. Hours or was it days later I opened my eyes. I didn't feel rested and my tossing and turning had given me nothing new to work on. The alarm on my phone alerted me that I had a meeting with Donna to prepare for. I wondered if last night had been some horrible dreadful dream. But when I opened the door to go down for breakfast, I found a painted silk scarf looped over the door knob confirming that last night had been all too real.

* * *

AN:

 _Yeah, not my favorite chapter and its on the short side considering how I tend to get with my chapters. But I reworked this chapter a lot... its all I've done for three days- move parts around. I'm still not happy with it. But I promised this days ago. And I figured I wouldn't ever be happy with it and so decided to post it._


	54. Chapter 54 APOV

**APOV**

 ***Saturday middle of the night- too late for coffee (unless one is Sydney)***

It was boring in the safe house. For one there was no alcohol, and there was no internet or cell phone reception. There weren't even any neighbors… not for at least a 20-minute walk, which wasn't likely to be fun in the desert sun. And Eddie firmly refused to give me the keys to the only vehicle at our disposal. He was right, Jill and him would be sitting ducks if an emergency arose while I was out. And the pilot had literally just left us here without any other information than to wait for the alchemist assigned to us to arrive. So we didn't know if it was safe to go out on our own.

I really wanted alcohol with how wonderful life was right now.

1\. My ex-girlfriend was pregnant with a baby that was supposedly mine. I wouldn't have minded that so much if I had actually had sex with her at some point of our, now on hindsight, one-sided relationship.

2\. I'd been friends with a smart, witty, pretty girl who inspired me immensely. Until I found out she was essentially a con artist, and also using me for her own ends. Whatever those might be. Bloody zealous scheming alchemists!

3\. I'd been housemates with a psychopathic Strigoi-wannabe serial killer and despite my awesome skill at 'reading people' (and not just because I could see auras) had totally not seen that coming! I suppose it was time to give up the claim that I was good at reading people since I'd been wrong so much in the past few months.

4\. The cherry on the top was that Strigoi-wannabe had been dating Jill. Sweet, innocent Jill- the only person so far who had not hurt, or misled or used me in any way. And I didnt know how to make her feel better!

Jill felt betrayed, relieved, angry… and a jumble of other things she couldn't really articulate. And the poor girl had just me- quite possibly the worst person to help her considering I was so angry and frustrated with people not being what they seemed already. And Eddie, who blamed himself for not spotting the danger sooner. The result was that Jill occasionally ended up trying to make _him_ feel better.

The kid needed people better than us at dealing with this stuff. My go to deal with things had always been alcohol and avoidance. Eddie's, I suspected, was training and repressing emotions. Yeah she needed her mom or her new sister or friends… someone who wasn't as messed up as her from the experience to talk to… someone who knew how to deal with it better.

Jill said she would prefer to go on with life as normal in Palm springs. But that wasn't possible until it was cleared for safety and the new alchemist arrived. So Jill's coping mechanism had evolved as a combination of all our individual methods. Jill had been either training or swimming for hours (Eddie's tactics). Watching a marathon of rom-coms on a supremely large high definition TV while downing buckets of ice cream and any and all junk food she could get her hands on (my tactic minus the alcohol). And crying alone in her room when she thought Eddie and I wouldn't hear her- we could though and it made us feel helpless.

I'd told her she was entitled to her grief but she felt guilty for feeling it. Lee had been her first boyfriend and by all accounts he had been a pretty good one, and she had liked his company immensely. It must have been hard to reconcile the two disparate parts of Lee. Love was love, and its loss wasn't easy to bear- no matter who he had turned out to be.

I sighed in relief to see Jill asleep on the couch after watching 500 days of summer. That movie had been an uncomfortable reminder of my relationship with Rose. I didn't know how it was helping Jill but she wasn't crying and was getting some rest for a change. I'd suffer through a dozen more movies if it brought even a bit of comfort to her. I decided to make some chocolate chip oatmeal cookies for her. She hadn't been eating much real food… oats were healthy, even in cookies weren't they?

Besides it wasn't like I had anything better to do. After a night of answering questions and hurried packing, an hour long helicopter we'd arrived at the safe house just as the sun had begun to rise on Wednesday morning. We had been the only ones in the house that first day and it had been spent sleeping. I'd woken up late in the evening unsure of how I felt after everything that had happened recently. I'd spent some time exploring the house and then dived into the emergency bottle of bourbon I'd brought with me and whatever movie Jill had been watching (she'd woken shortly after I had). The alcohol helped stop my brooding from affecting Jill, so for once even Eddie didn't complain. It was unfortunate that I hadn't thought to bring more to drink with me since I blew through my stash by the next day.

The custodian who lived in the apartment above the garage generally avoided us. She wasn't an alchemist and I wasn't sure what she had been told about us. She was responsible for maintaining the place and bringing us any supplies we needed- we left a note for her. A feeder had moved into her apartment temporarily and I suppose she was upset about having to share the space because I could think of no other reason why she had decided to deliver a gallon of lab grade ethanol on Thursday when I asked for alcohol. And the art supplies I'd asked for had been colorful sharpies, playdoh and crayons. Nothing drinkable nor suitable to capture the colors of the amazing desert view from my room.

I'd left another note asking for 'edible alcohol' and 'adult paint supplies'. On Friday I'd found two bottles of cooking wine and a few small cans of _wall paint_! At least she had delivered the cigarettes I asked for though the first time had been disgusting menthol ones (it was pitiable that I'd still smoked them out of desperation).

So naturally, when an alchemist showed up (Horowitz- the one I'd seen at Clarence's once) I was wary and for a lack of choices… drinking orange blossom _tea_ with him. I had a suspicion that the custodian had a tea fetish since there were almost a dozen types of tea in the house. Horowitz had procured some fancy looking coffee and had offered to brew some… but even if it hadn't been middle of the night I wouldn't fall for that trick again! If I were to blackout I preferred to do it to myself- with alcohol- not some undetectable alchemist chemical!

Alchemists couldn't be trusted and this one was already shady. He seemed _nice_ … alchemists were never _nice_ to us. He wasn't the alchemist assigned to us and more surprisingly didn't have a problem gobbling up the baked goods I'd made for Jill and trading baking tips. So no I didn't trust him, but I was being charming and polite. We were literally under house arrest- I didn't want to risk my supply of salty cooking wine and cheap cigarettes by being rude.

Horowitz had hinted that he wouldn't mind waiting alone for whom ever was arriving. But no way was I leaving him alone to do god-knows-what. Probably spy on us or frame us for something- who knew with alchemists! Eddie was waiting with me because… well he was Eddie… he probably thought it was a part of his job description… who knew.

Half an hour of tea and surprisingly useful baking tips later, a car pulled into the garage. I hoped this new alchemist would be better than Zoe and Keith. The door opened and Eddie looked ready for action shifting his body so he could herd me towards the stairs if need be. And in walked _Sydney Sage!_ Eddie relaxed and I tensed. Eddie trusted her because Rose trusted her. It was what he'd said after the Strigoi attack when Sydney had asked us to keep Trey out of our reports.

I, however, didn't trust her. And I didn't trust Rose. Sydney had lied to me for months and I didn't know what was real about her anymore. Who was Sydney Sage? I didn't know. I noticed she looked travel worn, and tired. Her clothes were rumpled, there were dark shadows under her eyes, her hair was spilling out of a formerly tidy bun. And I noticed other things that I wished I didn't. The way her light pink blouse clung to her figure and the way her tailored trousers elongated her legs and how dainty her feet looked in those low heeled open toed sandals. I looked away as if I couldn't care less who'd walked in. I didn't. I really did not.

So she was to be assigned to us. It probably meant being lied to some more. I hid my surprise when Horowitz greeted her. _Of course they knew each other._ I resisted the urge to look at Sydney's aura to see how she felt about this Horowitz dude.

Eddie, the traitor, left me to fend for myself and took Sydney's bag from her (despite her protests- he probably saw how worn out she was too) and guided her to a room upstairs. Horowitz decided to go brew some coffee. I figured it was Alchemist scheming time so I excused myself, and Eddie who had made it back down followed my lead and headed to bed.

I waited near the stairs until I heard Horowitz turn off the lights in the kitchen and head towards the pool. Sydney came down a few moments later looking much neater than before and joined him. The conversation I overheard was… interesting. This Horowitz person seemed to be making a move on Sydney… he'd brought her favorite coffee… and seemed to be trying to create a rapport by mentioning college… and that was clearly a way of inviting her to Cabo… why else would anyone drop _that_ line into a conversation? And then he got creepy by talking about his interest in her and evaluating her. If her aura was anything to go by- Sydney was feeling it too. There was so much unease in her aura that I was tempted to intervene and give him the boot. I resisted the urge. Sydney could take care of herself.

And then I felt sucker punched when he mentioned her and Keith. That couldn't be true could it? Of all the guys in the world she couldn't have chosen _Keith._ Her aura lit up with disgust but she didn't contradict him. _Wait… she'd been working to prove him innocent?_ The sleazeball had druged me and stolen my blood… he'd manipulated a sweet old man like Clarence. And Sydeny had tired to prove him innocent? It couldn't be true… she'd been so nice to Clarence… and I could've sworn she was the one to place the camera in his office… why would she be trying to get Keith off the hook then? And she had testified on his case to reduce his sentence.

I felt more betrayed than I had on finding out she'd been lying to me all that time. This was worse. There wasn't anyone I detested more than Keith and she was on his side? Again I resisted the urge to go shake her and demand answers.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar name… _Hathaway._ So her transgression with Rose were still causing her problems. And Baschi was a real person… I guess she hadn't lied about everything then. The scarf Horowitz handed her made her aura light up with shock and confusion- seemed the scarf was significant somehow.

Sydney had used Abe to transfer back to the US according to Rose- but why? By all accounts (hers included)- she hadn't been unhappy in Russia. She'd had a relationship, a promising career, travel opportunities. This seemed to baffle Horowitz too.

Sydney looked wary when Horowitz handed her a file. And her earlier shock on seeing the scarf paled in comparison to the shock and fear that pulsed in her aura on seeing whatever was in that file. I was impressed by her stoic expression… her hand didn't even shake when she drank her coffee. This girl had nerves of steel! I would have expected her to be trembling with fear judging by her aura. It was close to how she's been when she woke up to find me in her hotel room.

The end of the conversation had Sydney as confused as I was. Were all alchemists all mysterious and dramatic? I was curious as hell to see the file, and deep down I was concerned for Sydney. She didn't look like she could fend for herself right now. She looked fragile and vulnerable- though she did an excellent job of trying to appear unfazed when I approached.

There was a flash of regret in her aura that made me wonder what she'd been thinking before she pushed the file towards me. _Pictures of us._ I should have known- what else could have caused her so much trouble. And I'd underestimated how amazing she had looked that night in her little black dress.

Seeing the pictures made me nostalgic for a time just a week ago when she'd been just a girl I knew. Not another person or alchemist using me for her own ends. I set fire to the file- as much to help her as to purge my feelings. It didn't help, and Horowitz could be lying. Sydney was in trouble and despite all the lies and deceit (and her being an alchemist)- I wanted to help her- make sure she was safe.

I didn't voice my thoughts though. She went off to bed and I was left wondering if we'd ever be friends the way we used to be before. Could a relationship really be fake… there had been lies at the heart of it but there had to be a _real_ connection didn't there? I'd watched her aura, I'd studied her expressions for months. I'd _dreamed_ with her… she couldn't possibly have faked it all. But could I forgive her? Could she forgive me in return?

The scarf was still on the table. It was hand painted mulberry silk. Expensive. An aspen grove at dusk- ivory and a grey so deep it was almost black with beautiful contrasts of orange. I wondered who'd given it to her. Horowitz had implied that she'd lost it on purpose. There was a small mark carefully painted on to the hem of the scarf. It looked like a seal- the kind of thing I'd seen used at the Moroi council meetings. Though this wasn't a Moroi one- I knew all of those. I wrapped the scarf carefully around the knob of Sydney's door before calling it a night.

* * *

 ***Saturday late morning***

When I woke up, Sydney had already left for her meeting. I grabbed a bowl of Capt'n Crunch and went looking for Jill and Eddie. Seeing that it was almost noon, they were likely training in the basement gym. Jill's adorable rambling floated out of the room… music to my ears. I hadn't heard that for days now. I walked in to see them taking ridiculous selfies with a digital camera and discussing all the things they could do. I wondered where the camera had come from.

"Adrian, did you hear? We can go exploring today!" Jill was making an effort to be cheerful. The house arrest hadn't been easy for her. At least at school she would have been busy with class or extra activities.

"That sounds amazing! What's the plan?" I asked trying to keep Jill's enthusiasm alive. I thought the alchemists had decided to abandon us here until Lissa got the laws changed. Jill bent to pick up a tablet from the floor.

"Well, there's the painted desert and some ghost towns nearby and there's a river- we can go boating and have a picnic or there's a native American flute showcase in the town nearby. Sydney left us her rental, and a satellite phone that'll work no matter where we are."

"And a barrage of instructions!" Eddie muttered under his breath. _And her camera_ … I'd seen it before when we had staked-out the tattoo place in Palm Springs.

"So what do you guys want to do? I'm sick of being cooped up here!" Jill finished enthusiastically.

"How about we let Castile decide?"

"A picnic at the river and then the flute showcase?" His suggestion didn't surprise me, Jill loved flowing water- her element calling out to her, I suppose.

"Any chance we can have dinner in town too? I'm tired of frozen meals and my cooking!" I asked him.

"I'll ask Sydney but that should be ok as long as we're back before dark." He replied with a shrug.

"Will Sydney be joining us?" Jill asked uncertainly.

Eddie looked us over before replying. He knew where the uncertainty came from. Because Sydney was an alchemist and because she was Zoe's sister. What Eddie didn't know was Sydney's secret friendship with me as Katherine. How much could we trust her?

"Maybe later in the evening. It'll be a while before she's back. We can be ourselves for a few hours." Eddie's reply brightened Jill up considerably.

We decided to meet downstairs in an hour and went off to get ready. I never thought I'd be this happy to explore parts of a desert that wasn't Vegas or Reno! The afternoon went by swiftly and both Eddie and I were relieved to see Jill looking livelier. The stretch of river was very private with a small rocky hill on one side and some low shady trees on the other. Eddie set up large umbrella and blankets to add more shade and we lounged there and drank gallons of lemonade. Jill made sprays of water whenever it was too hot and I vented my artistic frustrations with photography. Only Eddie braved the sun enough to swim. We never made it to the flute show, the sun had been too draining, but there was always tomorrow for that.

When we got back to the house after an early dinner and a stop at the liquor store, Sydney was already back. She was busy working on her laptop in the sitting room and looked relieved to see us. She and I made a decent job of being polite to each other without actually exchanging words. I could see Eddie gesture towards Jill to ask what was up with me but she shrugged unwilling to expose my secrets.

I fixed myself a pitcher of margarita before heading to my room to edit pictures from the day. I was glad for the bits Fred had taught me about digital photography. Hours later I stood at my balcony drinking the last of the margarita and smoking a blessedly menthol free cigarette when I heard splashing sounds. Curious I looked down to see Sydney gliding gracefully across the water. She was wearing a modest almost boring dark swimsuit. She swam a few laps and then got out to do some stretches.

Seeing her bend into suggestive poses made my throat go dry. It didn't help that the suit fit her delicate curves as if it'd been poured on and previously unnoticed crochet details made her look far sultrier than my initial assessment. I quickly downed the last of the margarita and headed in for a cold shower. Damn even after everything I was still effected (and surprised!) by her. I couldn't imagine why I'd ever thought that suit was modest or boring.

* * *

 ***Sunday***

The next morning started early (very 'sun is barely rising' early) with loud voices that began in the corridor outside my room and continued to the kitchen. Curious I tugged on a pair of jeans and threw a shirt on before heading down to see what the commotion was about. Jill had also followed the sounds down and was watching Eddie trying to talk Sydney into something. He looked awkward when I walked in, Jill wouldn't meet my eyes either. Sydney looked relieved for some reason and then quickly looked away when she saw my unbuttoned shirt, a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. It was amusing that I could make her blush even in the middle of an argument.

"There must be something you can do?" Eddie implored.

"I can't even if I wanted to. My job is to make sure Jill is safe, not lead the rebels to her doorstep!" She replied with a hint of frustration.

Now that piqued my interest. "What's going on?" I asked Jill as they continued to argue a bit more.

Jill looked at me hesitantly, "Rose left Court sometime yesterday without telling anyone. The rebels might be tracking her."

So Rose was in trouble _again._ How original. "And we know this how?"

"Dimitri realized it when she didn't come back from her patrol. He contacted Eddie through Sydney."

It was too early in the morning to keep track of multiple conversations but it was clear Sydney still wasn't convinced. I wasn't surprised- she was still reeling from the last time she'd helped Rose. Rose had a way of messing up lives to get things her way.

"So basically you won't help her unless her dad does you a favor or blackmails you." Eddie stated coldly.

Sydney looked like she'd been slapped. Hurt flashed across her aura. All those times when Zoe or Keith had been unsympathetic or cold or even rude towards us, Eddie had made an effort to remain polite. He must really be worried about Rose if he was being like this.

Sydney looked about to say something but held herself back and took a deep breath before responding. "I helped Rose because I believed she was innocent. _This_ time, she isn't. My job is not to save Rose from every ill-conceived impetuous thing she does."

She was leaving when Eddie finally processed what she'd said. "You knew about Rose before Dimitri called?" He sounded incredulous. "What did she do? How do you know? Look I'm sorry about what I said. But I've seen what the rebels are capable of. They're butchers. Nothing she did could warrant leaving her to that!" That was true. Rose was capable but she'd never be able to withstand them if enough came at her at once. Especially now when she was pregnant.

Jill shuddered on hearing Eddie's words and gasped on hearing my thoughts. I guess she hadn't found out about that yet. She really had gotten better at staying out of my head. I rubbed her back to soothe her. Eddie looked at Jill apologetically for reminding her of that awful day that she'd been stabbed.

Sydney studied us quietly, "Is this what you want as well, Jill?" Jill cast me another uncertain look. I nodded in agreement. My problems with Rose weren't worth abandoning her to the rebels. They'd torture her to get information now that she was beyond help and backup from the Court.

Jill nodded back at her. Sydney sighed and turned to Eddie, "Have Dimitri send me the vehicle details maybe she hasn't ditched it yet. I don't have anywhere but here to direct her to so I need someone from Court to make contact with the alchemists and provide them with a plausible reason for Rose to be here." She thought for a bit, "Maybe to check on Jill for the Queen." And then she left, phone in hand, busy strategizing another rescue attempt for Rose.

We were too keyed up to go back to bed. Jill had fallen back into a silent mood again so Eddie tried to distract her with the allure of new defensive maneuvers. I took a swim, and decided to make breakfast for everyone. It took a while but I put together a nice looking table. I was getting better at this.

I set four places at the table. I knew Sydney wouldn't join us. The breakfast was made by a Moroi for one. Second, the Moroi happened to be me- the spirit wielder who had healed her without her permission- so she wouldn't ever forgive me. Third, breakfast was carbs and other 'high calorie' foods that she wouldn't eat. The fact that I'd made the fruit salad she liked or a healthy oat bar wouldn't count for anything since point two would cancel everything out. Still, she was here and she probably hadn't eaten well the last few days given how stressed she'd been so I hoped she'd eat something. Yes, I was still upset but if the last two nights were any indication- I still cared.

Sydney didn't show. I shouldn't have been disappointed but I was. Eddie tried to ask her to join thinking she was upset with him. I knew the truth though- it was me (and quite possibly carbs) she was upset with. We agreed to stay in for the day. It felt wrong to go out and have fun while Sydney was doing something she didn't have to for us. Jill possibly also feeling bad asked Sydney to watch a movie with her once she seemed relatively free. Sydney was set to refuse; I could see it in her expression. She wanted as little to do with us as possible- and she was (majorly) annoyed. But then surprisingly she looked at Jill and agreed with a warm smile. Again I had a moment of doubt regarding Sydney's intentions. Why would she change her mind so drastically if not for some unknown ulterior purpose.

I sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. Jill looked happy for the company, and she could feel my concern through our bond. I went back to editing pictures in my room with my iPhone blasting music into my ears.

When I came to check in on Jill later, I stifled my laugh on seeing Sydney's face and aura. Jill had settled on a Twilight marathon. If ever there had been a WTF expression on Sydney's face, this was it! I just hoped it wasn't for the bowl of fruit salad, crumbled oat bar and yogurt she was slowly eating. How did Jill manage to get her to eat without compulsion? Perhaps sensing my thoughts Jill winked at me behind Sydney's back.

I was bored of being alone in my room. Eddie was intentionally facing away from the TV screen while reading a graphic novel. We'd both suffered through more than one Twilight marathon to ever want to see it again. I settled on a couch across from the girls and started on a new pitcher of margarita made with the last of the tequila. The music, drinks and sounds from the room lulled me into a nap.

When I woke up, Sydney was checking her bag, keys and shades in hand. I didn't see anyone else around. I hadn't spoken to her since that horrible night at Zoe's apartment. But I needed art supplies if Rose was going to gatecrash, and more alcohol too. Maybe some padded armor because I had a feeling Rose would physically attack me if our last meeting was any indication.

"Hey, are you heading to town?" I called out. I knew Sydney would get me the top notch products, unlike our evil custodian, but I didn't want to ask her for anything more. I'd relied on her too much in the past and told her too much without even realizing it. It was a dangerous habit to revert to.

She paused looking surprised. That was expected, since I'd been the one to say I never wanted to talk to her again. "Umm yeah. To town."

I admit my statement had been a bit on the dramatic side but I'd been so frustrated by lies and lack of answers. But then neither of us had really given the other much chance to explain. She'd been busy 'handling the Trey situation' and I'd been busy consoling Jill and then later compelling Eddie to forget having seen Sydney in and around Palm Springs, my last unwilling favor for her.

"I'll come with you. I need to get somethings." I'd learned from experience that parents and figures of authority had a harder time saying no when one didn't ask outright questions or permission.

"What do you need? I can get it for you." But then I'd forgotten that 'Kat' wasn't likely to want to go anywhere with me.

"No thanks." I replied coolly, "You said we aren't under house arrest. I'll just take the other SUV then." I wouldn't, it would leave Eddie and Jill stranded. Besides though I wasn't too drunk to drive, I didn't want to risk an accident in the desert. That was a painful death sentence for anyone, especially a Moroi.

She studied me carefully and sighed unhappily, "Fine, I'll drive you." I smirked, I never doubted she would. She gave me time to freshen up- which meant fixing my hair to sexy perfection. When I came out she was on the phone trying to cancel a meeting. She saw me listening and moved away lowering her voice.

We drove off in a brown station wagon. She didn't talk during the drive even though she was annoyed that I kept fiddling with the radio. I pretended not to see the way she angled herself to be as far from me as possible without appearing rude or hindering her ability to drive. I hated that she was so wary and mistrustful of me now. It put me into a broody mood and I didn't even comment when she skipped the turn towards the closest town and drove for over an hour to a small city. She stopped near the downtown area. She checked something on her phone, and sighed wearily as if she were mentally preparing to face something unpleasant.

"How about we meet back here in an hour." She suggested. I shrugged noncommittally in agreement, "Or call me when you're done."

I watched her cross the road and walk towards a dilapidated church at the end of the road. I would have gone my own way if not for the angry looking older man waiting for her on the steps. He turned to walk inside and the sun glinted off the tattoo on his cheek- an alchemist then. Why was he angry? Was this because we'd asked Sydney to help Rose? The church had very little traffic for a Sunday afternoon and there was a side door. Before I formed a coherent plan I practically ran down the street hoping Sydney wouldn't turn back to see me following to eavesdrop.


	55. Chapter 55 APOV SPOV APOV

_Hey Everyone,_

 _Sorry the update took so long. Real life was chaotic and it took a while to write this. Its still rough and needs to be edited.. I'd be happy to be pointed out any mistakes you come across. And feedback is always welcome. PM me if you have any questions or comments, always happy for those too._

 _Oh and thank you for the wishes for exams that i had ages ago. the results came out today and i didnt make the cut... so now i have to begin job hunting in earnest :( it was a toughie- only 17 were selected from 295 applicants (which was also whittled down from about 5000). I guess the odds were never really in my favor. *shrug*_

* * *

 **[This chapter takes place on Sunday]**

 **APOV**

I'd missed some of the conversation. They were standing in a corner near the front door just under the balcony. I climbed to the gallery, thankful that the steps didn't creek. I couldn't see Sydney or the older man's aura from this angle but my Moroi ears easily picked up their furtive whispers. And the first sentence definitely shot my eyebrows straight into my perfectly styled hair!

"You destroyed my marriage just so you could get money and keep me distracted from your foolish actions!"

Whoa! I couldn't be hearing this right- Sydney and this old man? Nooo! He looked old enough to her father! Sydney had such class and good taste. She couldn't be the type to seduce a guy- an old guy at that- for _money_. She couldn't! Nah had to be the sleazebag's doing. Maybe she blackmailed him. He deserved it for the utterly disrespectful way he was treating her right now. I could hear the scorn and hostility dripping from his voice. Could he possibly be the Baschi I'd heard about? No wonder she'd 'lost' the scarf he'd given her.

"I had to do-" Sydney tried to defend herself- I really wanted to hear what she had to say but the sleazy angry alchemist continued to speak right over her. "If that wasn't enough you lied to me and fed me false reports that you _knew_ I'd pass on to Tom Darnell!"

Darnell… as in a relative of Keith? What was going on here? "I did the best I could to-" Again he didn't let her finish. "Your best is _pathetic_." He snarled coldly. "You should have come to me before you reported Keith." _She reported Keith?_ It felt truer than the idea of her being _involved_ with Keith. Or maybe it was just because I wanted her to be the good person in this messed up scenario. Her role in things had plagued me a lot since I'd found out she was an alchemist. I knew I'd be spending another sleepless night rethinking everything about Sydney Katherine Sage again.

"You're upset because I didn't give you leverage?" Sydney sounded aghast… and I had not a clue what was going on. There was a long- very long- tense silence. The angry alchemist finally broke it with a harshly spoken whisper.

"You think you are clever but all you've done is ruin years of plans and your future. You are _nothing_ without me, I've covered up your shortcomings for years. I am through doing that now." _Major douchebag_. This old man was near the top on my list of awful alchemists! Sydney was beyond capable- she didn't need this condescending prick to get ahead! Did she?

"I was trying to protect Zoe. She wasn't ready for what you pushed her into!" Ok, so Zoe was involved as well somehow. This seemed like a plausible reason for Sydney to have been in Palm Springs.

"The only thing Zoe needs protecting from is you and your dismal reputation. She is still salvageable and I will not let her be influenced by your corruptive presence. I've forbidden her from contacting you, Carly or your mother." _Wow, that's harsh and quite extreme!_ Alchemists couldn't possibly have so much control over the families of their agents, could they?

"That isn't something you get to decide. We have every right to see Zoe, you can't isolate her! Custody agree-"

"Actually it is since Zoe agrees with me. It will be official soon enough. For the time being I have this." The older man sounded smug.

"What do you mean?" Sydney sounded wary now. I heard paper being shuffled around, "You can't be serious!" There was no response, "Dad you can't do this to her. She'd just a kid." _Dad_? _Well that's a relief! Not an affair, a family spat._

"Zoe understands her duty, unlike you. However, Tom feels you would be a more suitable match for Keith. If you can get Keith to accept you before Zoe comes of age, then I will reconsider disowning you." What sane father would push their kid towards a rotten person like Keith?! I had a sinking feeling that her disownment had a lot to do with her involvement with us vampires.

"Zoe couldn't have agreed to this. I want to talk to her." But there was an undertone of pleading in her voice now, she no longer sounded as confident as she had before- not that she had sounded half as confident during this conversation as she did at other times.

"It's only a matter of time before you mess up this assignment- you aren't nearly as competent as those vampires-" Vampire sounded like the vilest curse in his cold snarl. "-seem to think you are. You won't get anywhere without my generosity and good will." And then there was the sound of footsteps.

"Dad! You have to let us talk to Zoe. She needs her family after everything she's been through!" Sydney was close to begging now, her voice sounded heavier as if she was trying to hold back her emotions.

"If you want to discuss this further, contact my lawyers. I want nothing to do with a disrespectful incompetent whore like you." And he was gone. Her father really did make mine look better. Not by much though. I couldn't imagine how Sydney had lived with this kind of verbal abuse for so long. I had no doubt that this wasn't the first time he'd tried to rip her self-confidence to pieces.

I heard a loud bang and a cry of pain from Sydney. Shit what happened? I was halfway down to help her before I realized how stupid an idea that was. I moved into the shadows and wrapped spirit around me to keep me obscure and slowly moved back upwards.

"Is someone here?" Her voice called out loudly having heard my steps. Damn, she'd never forgive me if she knew I'd overheard that very private conversation with her dad! There was another way down from the other side so I crouched down and slowly moved towards it, hoping she wouldn't come up here to investigate.

"Hello?" Her voice called out again sounding suspicious. She was peering up at where I had been just moments ago. I scuttled away as silently as I could- hoping my amazing luck would hold.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Hello. Can I help you?" A voice called out and I relaxed. Someone _was_ here, I hadn't imagined the sounds! I turned to see a grandfatherly old man dressed in a suit with a clerical collar.

"I was just looking around. Do you work here?" Stupid question Sydney! Of course he works here why else would someone wear _that_ collar!

"I'm the Pastor. I was in my office when I heard you calling out. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. Sorry about the disturbance. I'll leave you to your work now."

"My work is to help those who come here looking for solace, and you look troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

Oh yeah I'd love to talk about my secret supernatural job, my magically tainted soul, the betrayal by three women I had greatly admired, the blackmail I was facing from a co-worker who knew too much, the impossible tangle my wards had placed me in by forcing me to help Rose, my utter failure to protect Zoe, and the icing on the cake my ruthless father who was trying to coerce his daughter to marry a rapist- who I had blinded. My problems and sins were beyond his help. It was beyond anyone's help.

"It's alright. I don't think you could help with my problems." I replied politely and tried to move towards the door. It wasn't easy since I'd kicked one of the benches pretty hard and was now limping.

There was a soft laugh, "You would be surprised how often I hear that, my dear. But often we already have the answers we need, talking to someone just helps us to realize them. But if you'd rather not then I could pray with you. It might help you let go of the pain and guilt I sense in you."

Pain and guilt was an understatement. My life was a mess and there was nothing I could do to change it. I had never felt so helpless and out of control. And I had a feeling the restraining order that stopped us from seeing Zoe and the official disownment of his two elder daughters wasn't the only thing dad was plotting. He had something up his sleeve- he hadn't been able to hide that malevolent gleam in his eye when he talked about things becoming 'official' soon.

"My soul is beyond redemption Pastor. But thank you for trying to help."

The magic I'd been tricked into using had ensured my soul was tarnished beyond hope. Humans weren't meant to mess with nature like that and I had. I had no intention of using it again- but power like that was a lure and I wasn't immune to it. I'd often found my mind drifting to various spells I could perform to fix the mess that my life was right now. That lure scared me as much as my inability to regret the outcome of having used magic. I'd bought enough time for Eddie to kill those Strigoi saving Adrian and me in the process. How could I regret saving a life? And yet shouldn't meddling with nature like that come with some drastic ill effects? How could my soul not be damned?

"There is nothing that God cannot forgive, and no soul so darkened that prayer cannot ease its pain. Humor me, we'll pray together and if you don't feel better then I will leave you be."

 _No soul so darkened_ … It was something I sorely wanted to believe. The Pastor looked so kind and old and hopeful that I didn't have the heart to just walk away. He didn't seem to have many regular attendees given the emptiness of the space on a Sunday. Maybe agreeing would make _him_ feel better- it could be my good deed of the day- well second good deed- I'd already driven Adrian here for my first.

"I suppose talking could help me feel better, Pastor." I replied with a smile. His smile in return was so happy that I knew I'd done at least something right today.

"Wonderful." He led me towards his office as he talked, "Would you like some coffee and cookies? I also have some sandwiches if you are hungry." Why did everyone constantly offer me food? It was frustrating!

"Coffee would be wonderful."

Sometime later we were in the middle of a debate on theology when Adrian texted to let me know he'd be late. _Shocker_! I left the cheerful pastor in his office soon after and made my way to a café (after a quick stop at a salon to buy some supplies). I needed a caffeine fix- the pastor had only had decaf! My mental to-do list was mostly ticked off - there were always more things to be done, but this was as close to 'free time' as I was likely to get. The café had a piano quartet… it felt like a luxury to just stop thinking for a bit and let the music wash over me as I sipped on my coffee.

After my second coffee I decided to make arrangements to have my precious Red Hurricane transported to Carly's care and sent her an email about my meeting with dad. I had Latte now- a car that made me feel like a soccer mom. Not an ideal color or model, especially after months of driving the Red Hurricane and Fantome, but it met the requirements for my job. I hoped it wouldn't take long for my love of coffee to transfer to the brown box of a vehicle!

After another coffee and still no sign of Adrian (he knew where to find me), I began to read reports from Court. I'd just come across some very relevant news- possibly the reason Rose had fled- when my phone trilled. _Mom._ I should have known Carly would call her. I wasn't ready to talk to her or Aunt K yet.

If not for my concerns over Zoe and dad's scheming nature, I wouldn't have answered the phone. But answer I did, with a deep sigh. Mercifully, mom didn't bring up _that_ dreaded topic until the end- and that too to apologize for not handling it better.

"I'm not angry mom." I didn't want to articulate my frustrations to her- she had enough on her plate. Besides, she wasn't really the one at fault. It was Aunt K that had gone behind my back- the one that wanted me to embrace my 'magical heritage' and learn to 'protect' myself. "That fire raised enough questions. I don't need or want anything more to do with it please understand that, that's all I ask. I wish I'd never found out about all this." I shouldn't have added the last part, it'd only make mom guiltier and she didn't need that from me- but it slipped out. Maybe subconsciously I was trying to hurt her for having been hurt in return.

"I understand honey. Karen and I joked about it and played magic pranks on people when we were young… but I didn't honestly believe it was real until you called the other day. And trust me I would never push you into anything you don't want to do. It's what your father did to you and Zoe and I will be damned if I follow in his footsteps."

The fact that my indoctrination into witchy territory had been an honest mistake since I'd been going incognito didn't make me feel better. I'd confronted Ms. T the day after the Lee Incident about her role in making me use magic. We'd had enough discussions on the topic for her to know my stance on it- and yet she had persisted in making me perform spells!

Ms. T had been remarkably unruffled by my aggravated state and had professed to stopping her efforts when she realized that I was an alchemist. _That_ shock had been as large as realizing magic was real! I had _never_ been careless about covering my tattoo in Palm Springs- how could she have known? That was how I came to find out that Aunt K had called Ms. T after my visit in Chicago. To warn _her_ about _me_. Mom, on learning the whole story had sided with her sister- she knew enough of alchemists to know things could go very wrong for people who fell into their crosshairs. It hurt that I'd been kept in the dark, it hurt that they didn't trust me enough to not report them, it hurt that no one had thought to warn me before I meddled with such corrosive powers.

"I don't resent you. I am hurt and betrayed but give me time and I'll get… I don't think I'll get used to it…. but I'll find a way to deal ok?" I sounded as weary as I felt. As a good alchemist, I should have reported all three of them for tampering with dark forces of magic but I cared about them too deeply to do such a thing. It meant keeping even more secrets and I was bone tired of those. I now had secrets to keep from everyone, Carly included- her spark was too small to be useful and the magical community didn't like being exposed unnecessarily from what I'd been told by Aunt K.

I wanted a few more moments of peace before Adrian arrived and the quartet was about to start a new piece. "I have to go mom; I'll call you when I have an update. And tell Carly to take good care of my car!"

* * *

 **APOV**

I heard the tail end of her conversation with her mom. Sydney had been lost in her conversation at the edge of the café so she wouldn't disturb other patrons… and then she'd been too lost in the music to notice me. Which was for the better. I knew she wouldn't appreciate knowing I'd overheard another conversation, this time purely by coincidence.

But when I heard 'fire' I had a feeling it was about that night at Zoe's apartment and hadn't been able to pull myself away from listening in. I couldn't fathom what her mother had to do with that situation but it seemed to have strained their relationship. I had to admire Sydney's ability to keep up a good front when she had so much going wrong in her life. Perhaps Jill suspected how messed up things were for her because she saw and felt thing through me occasionally… but Eddie? He probably she was the Queen of Ice for how composed and put together she was around us.

Her aura had been flashing like a disco light when she was on the phone but the music was calming her. I smoked a cigarette outside and waited until she was reasonably calm before making my way to her table. I felt a twinge of hurt when the stress in her aura spiked on registering my presence. I was just one of the many complications in her life now. There was a time not too long ago when her aura had lighted up on seeing me at Bar, and we'd played darts together.

I took a seat opposite to her and declined her offer of lunch. I was hungry but I didn't want to watch her pick at another meal and feel helpless to do anything about it. We imbibed our drinks and the music in silence. Classical wasn't really my taste but the performers were good and Sydney seemed to be enjoying it… so I took extra-long to finish my drink. The girl needed a break!

She shook her head ruefully when I fiddled with the radio as soon as we were on the road… classical music was fine over coffee but for a two-hour drive, no way! Her suggestion of getting takeaway for Jill and Eddie surprised me- how did she even have time to think of other people? We stopped at a town near the safe house and bought some authentic looking Mexican food where an old lady stared at us so much that Sydney shoved cash into my hand and left mumbling about the post office. The old lady was still staring at us as we sped away after Sydney made a few quick calls that I didn't (mostly couldn't) eavesdrop on.

Dinner was a quiet affair, I was itching to go back to my room and dive into my paints but I still split a part of my attention to the conversation (more of a polite interrogation) between Eddie and Sydney.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" asked Eddie after swallowing a mouthful of spicy grilled beef.

"A few more days, until the Court assigns another guardian to Jill." I wondered why the Court was taking so long for it... it never dithered so much when royal Moroi lives were at risk… and yet we'd been here for days without backup.

"Will we be going back to Palm Springs or somewhere else?" Eddie asked instead of the reasons behind the obvious delay.

"Palm Springs, I've arranged for the school to give Jill extra credits for the runway show." Very thoughtful of her- and something she'd thought of on her own without alchemist approval if I guessed correctly. "I can do the same for you, if you write a report on the Sonoran Desert or something… it'd be better if you wrote it in Spanish." Eddie groaned, he was taking Spanish for his language requirements but he wasn't very good at it. He'd been putting in just enough effort not to get kicked out. "I can proof read it for you, if you like." She offered helpfully. I suppressed a laugh, of course she knew Spanish… she was probably more fluent than most Mexican people!

"I'll think about it." Eddie grumbled. "When does Rose arrive? Maybe she can take over as the other guardian?"

I stopped with the fork half way to my mouth. I definitely didn't want Rose around… she was pregnant… she wouldn't be able to stay at Amberwood… where would she live if she decided to continue to stay at Palm Springs… Clarence's? Was I going to end up being housemates with my angry violent very much pregnant ex-girlfriend? Jill gave my shoulders a small commiserative nudge which made me look up... straight into Sydney's eyes… she'd been studying my reaction. _Awkward_. I went back to chowing down tacos and trying to look nonchalant.

"Maybe she can. She'll be here early tomorrow." Sydney replied slowly, "Things should be sorted by the end of this week." I needed to engage in as much art as I could to clear my head. I doubt I'd have unbroken fingers once Rose was here. The way I'd treated her in our last dream had probably added gallons more of fuel to her irrational fire.

Jill made a weird protest sound of boredom on hearing she'd have to be here longer. Sure it was a beautiful house with everything one could want… but it was empty except for us… and so naturally boring. "We could go to a ranch tomorrow." Jill looked up, her curiosity being piqued. Sydney pulled out her tablet and opened a link for her to peruse.

I was done eating… and I'd done enough horse riding as a kid to not be excited… mom had thought it necessary for royal kids… something about improving posture or some such. I excused myself, eager to begin mixing colors again. I smiled at Jill's excited chatter about her plans with Eddie for horse rides at sunset, lasso throwing, shooting contests etc… At least someone was going to have a good day tomorrow.

I set up near the balcony so I'd have a clear view of the starry night outside and played some music. I'd just begun to paint when a flicker of motion below me caught my eye… Sydney's usual night time swim. I wished again that I could just forgive her and move on with things… after everything I'd found out recently I was fairly certain she wasn't the enemy… but she wasn't exactly a friend either. She had her own agendas and priorities and I still couldn't trust her to be honest with me unless it was convenient to her.

The movement of brush over canvas overpowered the urge to check her out- my creation bloomed onto the canvas in twisted trails of dark noxious green, violent reds and smoky bruised blues… all the bitter and hurt feelings that I couldn't help but feel when I thought of Sydney Katherine Sage.. Her friendship had meant a lot… she'd believed in me… all of it couldn't have been a lie… and I didn't know if we'd ever be able to get back to that again. And so I painted my feelings and hopes and worries… hoping to purge them from my mind.

I'd been working for a few hours when I was distracted by a knock. It was almost midnight now- Jill and Eddie weren't likely to come over at this time- they were still keeping their school hours so adjusting back wouldn't be difficult. Curious I opened the door, and was surprised to see Sydney standing there looking uncertain with a tray of snacks and a jug of lemonade. Was this real? She'd never made any attempt to speak to me before… especially not in my room… where it'd be just us.

I looked her over. She was dressed in a dark colored loose casual knit dress- the irregular hem came to her knees… and it had a deep v- if not for the pink tank top worn on the inside to keep her modest I'd think I was dreaming. She looked freshly scrubbed… and smelled of her usual vanilla and hints of coffee… and some odd chemical smell. Her hair was still damp… it was almost the natural blonde I'd seen in our dream. She'd just dyed it? By herself? That must be the odd smell, not that it bothered me much… I was pretty much coated with paint smells too.

"Adrian?" Her voice jolted me out of my blatant staring. Oh right, she was at my door with a heavy looking tray. I was supposed to let her in. In my confusion I tried to take the tray from her. "Just tell me where to place it… you'll get paint on everything" she said softly. Good point.

"Uh sure, the table over there is fine." I indirectly invited her into my room and motioned her towards the table I'd placed near the canvas I'd been working on. This was strange. I didn't know how to behave even though I'd spent most of my day with her. Why was she here… why was she bringing me food… how did she even know I wanted it? I _was_ hungry and so this was a bit spooky.

She was studying the half-finished painting, her aura showed equal parts curiosity and nervousness. "This is very dark," She said… and again jolted me from my thoughts. It was indeed dark… my thoughts about her… though it seemed I'd added lighter colors on the canvas without realizing it.

"Why are you here, Sage?" I asked almost brusquely, using her last name to sound impolite. This was my space. The _one_ area where I could just be. Her critique of my art suddenly felt like an invasion.

"Sage?" She said turning to look back at me but seeing no reaction from me continued, "I… I… umm… can we talk?" I blinked at her lack of eloquence… it was rare to see her like this. I shrugged at gestured towards the balcony… it had two chairs and a table. I lit a cigarette and leaned against the railing waiting for her to talk.

Seeing that I wasn't sitting she leaned on the railing across from me and looked out at the view I'd so often admired. She looked lost in thought and unsure of how to begin. "I came to apologize." Staying impassive was a challenge was a challenge with how shocked I was. This I had not expected.

"For what?" My voice was utterly disinterested while my heart was thudding oddly fast.

"I was talking with Jill and she told me about you healing me. I don't agree with what you did… and the idea of magic," she shivered involuntarily, "is still… disturbing but I understand the instinct."

The corner of my lips curled upwards at her non-apology… but it was still more than I'd expected. "that sounds more like you accepting an apology… one I haven't offered yet."

She smiled back uneasily, took a seat and completely changed the topic, "So Lee was changed back by a spirit… both the alchemists and the Court want to find who ever was responsible for his transformation," Serious topic… I took a seat too… this visit wasn't just about apologies it seemed. _Alchemists!_ Why was I even surprised? "And they want to look into developing a Strigoi vaccine." I nodded for her to go on.

"I thought someone from Court would have contacted you by now… since these ideas were formed days ago on our end. Would you be willing to work with a team from Court on developing a Strigoi vaccine? It'd be experimental research using spirit."

A Strigoi vaccine would be a miracle… the solution to the declining Moroi and Dhampir populations… We'd be able to move from defense to offense and wipe out the evil of Strigoi completely… but _me_ doing research? On a vaccine? I didn't even know how to read a thermometer! It was beyond credible limits of the imagination. "I can't leave Jill while she's in danger." I replied lamely instead.

She nodded as if expecting that very response, "The alchemists are sponsoring the project, so it'll be carried out in Palm Springs… but if your real concern is that you don't know anything about research then don't worry. Just agree to work with them and you can learn on the job." I quirked my eyebrows annoyed at how transparent I was to her when she was an enigma to me. And learning on the job sounded like a horrible idea… I even told her so.

"I'll buy you a 'scientific research for dummies' book." She replied with an attempt at a grin.

"I don't know shit about research and yet you really want me to do this, why?"

"Because the alchemists are willing to give you your own place… something you've been asking for since you arrived… and if you agree then I can make arrangements for you to go there tomorrow afternoon. Its Zoe's apartment… its ready for you to move it immediately."

My own place would be fantastic! But wouldn't that apartment go to her now that she'd be taking over Zoe's job? And why did she _suddenly_ want me to go if this had been decided days ago… she'd make arrangements for me to leave tomorrow… _Rose_ … She was trying to give me an out from a difficult situation.

"So you didn't really come to apologize… this was about recruiting me." I thought out loud causing her to flinch slightly. Would getting away from Rose make things better for me? I had a feeling her impromptu departure from Court was to confront me more than anything else… going to Palm Springs wouldn't do anything but prolong the inevitable.

"I'll do the research thing. And I will accept the book- no guarantees on my reading it though. But I'll stay here with Jill for now… she needs me." She didn't look happy about my decision to stay but she nodded in acceptance. "So how much does being a researcher pay?" I asked cheerfully.

"It doesn't. The alchemists are providing all the resources and materials… but since the team will be entirely non-human they won't be paying wages. The apartment rent is being listed as laboratory costs… so that's where the team will probably meet." She sounded awkward as she went on… I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to know these things. I was surprised a collaboration between Moroi and Alchemists had even progressed so far. "Everyone will be working pro-bono from what I understand since the process for getting funding from Court is… complicated."

Sounded like Lissa was having trouble with the council and the royal houses.

"I'll finally have a place of my own but no income with which to have fun!" I sighed to myself but she heard me.

"You can go back to your bar job, if you want. I'll have to report it to the alchemists though." She went on seeing my 'yeah right' expression. Vanishing from work for days without any notice meant I was as good as fired and marked for non-hiring in the future. "I called Bar and talked to the owners… they think you went home for a family emergency… they're holding the job for you."

I was speechless… She'd been majorly upset with me… and despite it she'd managed to wrangle an apartment for me… something I knew couldn't have been easy considering the scrutiny she was constantly under… and she'd made sure I was still on good terms at work. And she'd tried to save me from Rose… even though they were friends. She'd probably take Rose's side when she found out the whole story and then she'd probably hate me too. But for now she cared. And it made my heart squeeze painfully. I didn't deserve all the good things she was doing for me.

"Thank you," I replied still stunned. She smiled again and this time it looked less strained.

"I'm sorry about lying about who I was before. I was trying to keep my sister safe… and I…" She trailed off and shook her head wearily. "It's late, I'll go now."

She walked past me and was halfway across the room when I called out to her, 'Sage' (this time because I didn't trust myself to say her name without voicing the confusing mix of emotions I was feeling)… making her pause and turn around.

"I can't trust you overnight because you tell me you understand my motivations, offer me an apartment and an apology." I wondered if she could hear the sadness in my voice. I wanted to trust her, I really did.

"I know. Trusting you again will take time for me too. But for what it's worth I forgive you for using magic on me. I hope you won't give me reasons to regret it." The band around my heart squeezed tighter.

"We were friends, weren't we? That was real?" We were standing very close now. She held my eyes as she nodded ever so slightly.

I walked even closer and took her hands in mine, "I keep my word when I give it." I told her solemnly before pledging to not use my magic on her again- "unless you ask me to or your life is in mortal danger." I added, and shushed her protests with a finger to her lips. Her breath caught… and she grew sadder as I continued. "I won't take those conditions back. You'd be a very selfish friend to deprive me of the only way I can be of use to anyone."

"You're more than just your ability to heal, Adrian." And that was _my_ cue to smile sadly. She thought more of me than I did, even now. I remembered her saying something similar before.

"Perhaps that is so," I opened the door for her, "Good night Sage." (I liked Sage, no one else called her Sage. Besides calling her Sydney would still betray too many confusing emotions).

"Good night, Adrian." And she was gone but instead of dwelling on things, I ate the food she'd brought me, painted some more… the colors were more vivid now… and I slept better than I had for days despite my potential date with fractured limbs tomorrow.


	56. Note

Hey everyone,

Things are even more chaotic at home right now. My niece and nephew are staying with us for their school break... and I now have a lot of respect for anyone that can get anything done with hyperactive, rowdy kids around! (I love em to bits, but they are so very exhausting and distracting).

All I've managed since my last update is to write an outline of the next chapter. I dont think I'll be able to do more until the little ones head back to school.

I'm trying to wrap up the 'first book' but my 're-imagining' took on a life of its own so it turned out (much much) longer than I expected it to... but I think it'll only be a few more chapters now.

Thank you all for being patient. And as always I'd be happy to be pointed out plot holes, errors, or things that dont make sense etc. Also happy for feedback and ideas too :)

Cheers

Crummy Guava


	57. Chapter 57 SPOV

**SPOV**

 ***monday to early tuesday morning***

Thirty minutes into our visit at the ranch, David turned up with his tattoo covered on a vintage Matchless. He blended in easily in jeans and leather jacket, unlike me who looked a tad too formal for the laid back feel of the place. Jill had already dragged Eddie to look at the horses and the spa. She had reluctantly let Adrian go off on his own with my camera after he'd promised to go on the sunset ride with her.

I had been planning to find a shady spot near the pool and actually relax for an hour or so before getting back to my never ending pile of work. That didn't seem likely now, with David walking towards me. I could only assume he had tracked my phone here, because I hadn't reported my plans to bring the Moroi here. I knew it would be seen as superfluous, unnecessary, but having an excited distracted Jill was better than the moping sad Jill I'd seen on my first day at the safe house.

There had been no baffling conversation, or implied threats. David merely wanted an introduction to the pilot that was flying Rose in tonight. The pilot wasn't an alchemist; she was someone I'd met in New Orleans through her gregarious grandmother (who owned the book store I tended to frequent). His request was certainly odd but harmless so I agreed. When I ruefully asked if he'd tracked my cell phone, he grinned broadly and asked me if I wanted to learn. Did I ever! The next few hours were spent picking his brain for all the tips and pointers he could give me.

Much later back at the safe house, I made sure everyone was taken care of before joining David at the dining room table to continue my lessons in hacking 101. Adrian as I'd feared had gotten more crisp than the others and was sprawled on the couch like a skeleton-less thing with a thick layer of the aloe and calamine on his face. He looked like a sleeping zombie and for once _not_ distractingly handsome. Jill was sitting on an armchair with her feet up, looking through the pictures Adrian had taken. She had loved the experience and had already asked if they could go back tomorrow. Eddie, meanwhile, was 'preparing' dinner which in this instance was anything that could be found in the freezer so sundaes with waffles, berries and copious amounts of whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

David had brought another package of the fresh roasted blend of beans, which I happily brewed. I wasn't even close to figuring out what he truly wanted but if I ignored the threat he posed, he was pretty decent company. Besides it wasn't like I was new to being blackmailed. David hadn't questioned my decision to take the Moroi out today, he'd even accepted Eddie's offer of ice-cream (he'd made a mocha float- I resisted the urge to ask why he wanted to ruin perfectly good calorie free coffee with ice cream), and had made polite conversation with the others for a bit.

"Shall we start again?" David asked.

I quit my silent contemplation and turned my attention back to hacking 101. Once the others were settled with their 'dinner' and the sounds of an action movie filled the living room, I finally asked David something that had been bothering me since the last time he was in the house.

"You don't really live in Cabo do you?" Most alchemist servers were located in deep underground bunkers across the US, quite a few of them were in deserts due to lack of vampire presence. A few were in Europe and Asia, none were close to Cabo.

"I never said I lived there, Sydney. I said I spend a lot of time there. But I do own houses in Baja California and one in Cabo that not many people know about."

 _"_ But you wanted me to know." He nodded in the affirmative, "Why?"

"It's a great place to get away to." He shrugged, "To be anonymous. It can be useful, and it's easy to access."

I knew enough to know there was another message behind his words. Unfortunately, I didn't know enough to decipher it. "What made you give up college?" I opted to switch focus instead of puzzling over his words.

He paused and studied me before breaking into a rueful smile, "I'll tell you that story another day- you aren't quite ready for it. Is it my turn now?" He eyes twinkled with mirth when I looked at him in surprise. I nodded, it was only fair. But just because he asked didn't mean I had to answer or even be honest.

"What really happened with you and Baschi? Why'd you leave him?"

If I had been sipping coffee at that moment, I would surely have choked on it. My fingers, however, did go still on the laptop and my mind spun. What could I possibly say to that? Sebastian was handsome, capable, gentlemanly, motivated, all that other stuff women looked for in a man. There hadn't been anything wrong with him, or the relationship, we had been the ideal alchemist couple.

Maybe one day his dedication towards work would erode all that was good about him, as it had to my dad but perhaps it wouldn't have. The only real problem in our relationship had been that while he might have felt affection, even a fondness for me, he hadn't been in love with me. And I hadn't been either. I had gravitated towards him because he'd given me something I had craved all my life from authority figures (aka dad): approval, acknowledgement, validation. He could have gotten me to do anything he wanted with a smile and a praise (he hadn't because he was a decent human being- unlike Keith who'd manipulated Zoe quite similarly). After travelling with Rose to Baia and seeing how fiercely she'd loved Dimitri, I hadn't been able to keep going with what had begun to feel like an arrangement.

Honesty wouldn't hurt in this instance. "I wasn't in love with him," I responded finally. David looked mildly surprised and _amused_ for some reason.

"I don't think he knows that though. He's asked for a transfer to the states, did you know?"

It was very possible Sebastian didn't know how I felt. All I'd said before my transfer was that I wanted to prioritize work for a few years before committing to anything with him. And we hadn't spoken since. So no I hadn't known about his transfer. "How do you know him?" I asked instead.

"We schooled together for a few years in Switzerland. We lost touch when I moved to California with dad after his divorce. We became reacquainted when I became an alchemist." He answered my unasked question too. "Dad wasn't an alchemist. I'd always been more like him than the rest of the family so when his marriage fell apart I stayed with him."

"What does your dad do?" I asked out of curiosity.

"In Geneva he was a professor, but he said it wasn't his 'life's calling' and started shaping surfboards instead. Mom was amused, they stayed friends over the years, somehow." He chuckled fondly clearly remembering something about his dad, "He even got good at it after a few years. He's too old for that now, so he spends a lot of time sailing on his boat and visiting vineyards."

It sounded so casual and laid back that I couldn't imagine it. A small pang of envy made me wonder if that could have been me in another life. I directed a polite smile towards before returning my attention to the laptop. His dad's life sounded amazing- he'd had the courage to give up everything, and pursue his passions and now he sailed around, doing things he liked. How had David walked away from all that freedom and opportunity?

"Would you give Baschi another chance if he asked for it?" David asked offhandedly. He seemed 'casual' personified leaning against the kitchen counter. He'd tossed his brown leather jacket over a chair and was mixing together another mocha float. The light had turned his white t-shirt translucent under which I could make out dark inky shapes of tattoos on his skin. I wondered what they meant to him- tattoos were often personal.

Did I want Sebastian back? No, not really. Something had changed in me in the last year- happiness had never fared very high on my list of things to achieve before and yet it had somehow carved a place for itself. I wouldn't be happy with Sebastian. Because with him I would always and only be an _alchemist_ but I wanted to be more than just that _one_ thing.

"You seemed amused when I told you why it ended." I stated instead of answering. Yes, the answer was simple, but the reasons for which David wanted to know were unknown and potentially far from simple.

"I was worried he'd hurt you. He has," He hesitated slightly, "issues with control." I flushed slightly, oh yes I did know about that. They must have been really good friends once upon a time. "And I didn't realize love was a priority for you."

No, it wouldn't so for most alchemists. - we were too practical for 'love' to be a real concern.

"You think I should give him another chance?"

"It would make things simpler, yes." He replied cryptically.

The only logical conclusion I could draw didn't make sense- why would David want me to spy on Sebastian? Particularly since his aptitude for it was leagues beyond mine. I didn't ask because it was too clichéd a thought.

David hesitated drinking his float thoughtfully. He seemed to want to say more but instead abruptly ended the conversation, "You should take a break. You've been at it for hours. Eat something- it's almost time to leave."

I wanted to protest and prod him further about what he meant but I noticed his attention was towards the others. The volume coming from the living area was lower than before. Jill looked asleep on the couch. Eddie was reading his graphic novel, and Adrian was playing with the camera again. David had been seated near me before and we'd been talking in low voices, if anyone heard anything it would be after David went to make his mocha. Nothing I wanted them to listen in on- but also nothing that I had to worry about from an alchemist perspective. Yet, David was wary of being eavesdropped on- curious.

"I wouldn't mind a break. Can you make more coffee?"

David looked amused again but set to making more- seemed he was as dependent on caffeine as I was. He'd also whipped up a stir fry while I went up to stash my things away and freshen up. It didn't take much to coax me to eat- it looked good and was low on calories- and I still had hours to go before I could call it a day. David talked about his days at college, even managed to coax me into talking about my brief experience with it. It was oddly easy to ignore that David, who currently looked more like a biker than an alchemist, had blackmail material on me. He didn't _feel_ sinister but I wondered again what his motivation had been in not turning me in- what it was that he wanted from me. And this tied in with my non-existent relationship with Sebastian. We left to collect Rose soon after eating, David once again following on his uber cool bike.

* * *

Rose seemed to have remembered enough about Alchemists to not give me an effusively warm welcome. I'd been worried she'd try to hug me in front of David- giving him even more blackmail material on me. The pilot, Hannah, who was wholly human had no such qualms and drew me into a hug. It was awkward since both Rose and David were hiding grins at the unexpectedness of it. I supposed Hannah considered me a 'friend'. I'd taken some flying lessons with her and she'd shown me around New Orleans at her grandmother's insistence.

Hannah complained about the lateness of the hour, but seemed to be in a good enough mood all things considered. She handed over a package from her grandmother and we chatted for a bit before I introduced her to David. They were exchanging digits by the time I made my exit with a hyper curious Rose, who had also gotten a good bye hug (and a kiss on the cheek?!)

After insisting for the third time that David was just a colleague and that Hannah was just a friendly person (I knew for a fact that Hannah had been seeing a very attractive, very male yoga instructor a few months ago so I didn't know what to make of Rose insisting that Hannah had a thing for me. It was possible she was bisexual but if so I'd never been confided in me). I sighed and tried to remind myself that I _liked_ Rose no matter how annoying she could be- that we were friends- that it would not do to push a pregnant woman out of a moving vehicle! I was glad I'd made the stop to buy a large meal from MacDonald's… eating kept her distracted enough to preserve my sanity.

My annoyance faded slightly when I realized the reason for Rose's incessant teasing and idle chatter- she was trying to avoid thinking of the circumstances that led her here- to steel herself for the confrontation that was about to occur. The situation couldn't have been easy for her. Rose had fled court (after dutifully completing her patrol duty for the day) before charges could be brought against her for attacking Nathan Ivashkov. I suspected, the fleeing hadn't been to escape punishment but rather to find the real object of her ire- Adrian, the alleged father of baby Hathaway.

Regardless of his culpability Adrian was currently under my 'care', for lack of a better word, it fell on _me_ to keep him alive from his ex-girlfriend. This situation was going to be tricky, and I was glad I'd delayed her arrival as much as I could. Everyone would be too tired for things to turn violent and I'd have some time to reason with Rose in the morning.

* * *

I was also glad that I hadn't underestimated Rose's tendency towards violent outbursts. It didn't take long for her to storm towards Adrian and attempt to punch him, as soon as she walked in. If Jill hadn't placed herself firmly in front of him, Eddie probably wouldn't have moved to stop her. And Jill refused to be budged despite three different voices telling her to do so.

The moment didn't last long- the sedative I'd placed in her drink kicked in- it should have done so 5 minutes ago while she was still in the car but her pregnancy had derailed my careful dosage.

"Eddie, can you catch Rose before she collapses?" I called out calmly to the melee in front of me. Eddie was too preoccupied with 'protecting' Jill, but Adrian's gaze swept towards me and the food wrappers in my hand. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he stepped forward in time to break Rose's abrupt fall into slumber, leaving Eddie and Jill confused and gaping.

"What did you do to her?" Adrian angrily growled from the ground. So he still cared about her quite a bit. For unfathomable reasons his accusation stung. Maybe I should have let him get his nose and a few ribs broken- it wasn't like he was thanking me for having prevented it. "I can't heal her, what did you do?" I'd never heard him sound so cold or authoritative. That voice demanded answers- seemed there a 'royal' side to him that I'd never seen before. I had a brief thought of his grandaunt- she'd had a very commanding presence in the tapes I'd seen of her meetings with alchemists.

"Nothing, she's just asleep Adrian." I wished my voice didn't waver but his glare was intense and I found myself explaining- almost babbling- to avoid it, "I gave her a sedative to rest- she's had a few long days. She needed it."

His glare lasted a few more moments, until Jill placed a hand on his shoulder. It calmed him slightly, enough for him to look away. It was also enough for me to center myself and take charge of the situation.

"Eddie can you take Rose upstairs? Jill would you help him please." Eddie nodded towards me, unsure of what had just happened but happy to be useful and possibly escape the increasing awkwardness. Jill went with him after giving Adrian's shoulder another squeeze.

The awkwardness lingered, I wanted to head up to my room- It was almost 3 am- but I felt the need to put in a last word, defend myself. "You still have feelings for her." Which was _not_ what I had meant to say! Adrian took in a sharp breath and ran his hands through his hair looking conflicted and impossibly tired. "I wouldn't have hurt her." I added when he didn't reply.

"The drug could've had unexpected side effects. Something could've happened to… she might have.. medical issues… that reacted badly.." he was still angry but understanding his logic made the hurt lessen.

"The sedative won't affect the fetus," I responded trying to ally his fears but he seemed even more aggravated on hearing it. Oh right, he didn't know that I knew about the pregnancy.

"Is there nothing you don't have an answer for?" He demanded angrily before stomping off towards the pool. Good thing too since that was the very thing I had no answer for.

* * *

I fig

ured it was better to wake Rose with breakfast and talk to her before she went on another mindless rampage tearing the house apart. I didn't look forward to the mess I'd have to clean up if I couldn't get her to be less volatile. So there I sat watching Rose tear into her third chocolate doughnut as she blearily sprawled against the headboard.

"So, you're pregnant?" Yeah, _that_ was probably not the best way to start the conversation.

Rose looked ill and something like a groan escaped her doughnut filled mouth. "Yeah its miserable. I was close to death the last time I felt this tired and groggy."

"Umm yeah… the grogginess is probably a side effect from the drug I gave you last night." She looked at me blankly unable to recall being offered medication. "It was in your soda," I explained, "You know how many forms I'd have to fill out for a dead Moroi?"

The joke fell flat. "I'd happily fill them for you if you tell me where he is."

"The consequences of that would-"

"I don't care about the consequences, that bastard deserves it!" Shouted an enraged Rose nearly leaping from the bed… good thing she was still semi-doped up.

"And what about Queen Vasilisa? You don't care about her either?" I asked in a flat tone. She grumbled something about how Lissa wouldn't care.

"Perhaps she wouldn't, but what about everything she's trying to do to improve things for Dhampirs? She's already losing support at Court, harm Adrian and she'll be nothing but a figurehead. And Eddie- his career would be over. With another Moroi death on his record he wouldn't even be hired as a mercenary. And Jill-, "

"Okay. Okay," Rose grumbled irritably, "I get your point. But shouldn't he face the consequences of his actions too?" I could hear the frustration in her voice, if it were anyone else I was sure they'd be crying.

"The DNA report-,"

Rose snorted, "His dickhead of a father had the results changed. No way in hell he'd acknowledge a Dhampir grandchild! Adrian can't get away with things just because his family is rich and influential. It isn't fair!" The test had been performed with samples from Rose, the fetus, and a hair from one of the combs Adrian had left behind. Samples from both of Adrian's parents had also been given to make sure the hair was really Adrian's and three different Labs had been hired to carry out the test. Tampering with those results wouldn't have been easy. But then knowing Royal Moroi attitudes towards Dhampirs, and how connected the Ivashkovs were, Rose could be right- I hadn't considered that when I suggested he return to Palm Springs early. I'd been trying to spare him the pain of seeing his ex.

For Adrian to be the father, the conception would have to have happened _before_ Rose went on the run since they'd broken up fairly soon after she returned to court with Jill. And then she'd been shot by Natasha Ozera- surely the doctors would have noticed it if she were pregnant at that point? But then what did I know maybe the court had sub-par doctors, or maybe they it happened after that, if Rose said Adrian was the father maybe he was. But that would mean she was more than 3 months pregnant- since Adrian had been half way across the country since late August. Or she could have had an affair with another Moroi- it was hard to imagine Rose cheating on Dimitri, but shit, as they say, happened. Anyhow, the matter was easily settled.

"Would you trust me to arrange for another test then? It won't be hard to verify if Adrian is the father?" She didn't have to think long before nodding her agreement, "But no violence, agreed?"

"Can I at least punch him a few times after the results are back?" Rose didn't seem to be joking and I gave her a flat stare which I hoped reminded her of the consequences of acting rashly. "Look he deserves it for what he did!" She was starting to get worked up again.

"He got you pregnant on purpose?" I asked confusedly.

"No," She snapped, "He... he took advantage of me." She finished in a determined whisper. She sounded furious and a tad bit ashamed, and awfully close to tears. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. It was a serious accusation; one Rose wouldn't make unless it was true. So she had to be more than 3 months pregnant now for Adrian to have… but then why didn't the doctors notice sooner? She _wouldn't_ make such an accusation unless it was true… but he'd been so upset with Tim after the Halloween party… I'd come to like him… thought he was a decent person… a friend. I didn't know what to believe. I'd never once doubted Carly when she'd told me about Keith. But Adrian… My head spun and I felt nauseous.

"I'll have the test fast-tracked." I replied in a daze, "And you can sic you father on him once the result is back. You being in prison helps no one." I'd at least stay neutral until the results came back- I owed him that much. Rose gave me a weak smile and dispiritedly started on another doughnut, "Just keep your fists to yourself and I'll do what I can to help you through this."

* * *

 _AN: Sorry about the long break. My dad passed away rather suddenly in November, and I kinda lost the motivation for a lot of stuff around then. But I promised to finish this so I'll do what I can._


	58. Chapter 58 APOV

**APOV**

 ***Tuesday***

I woke to relentless hammering on my door- it felt like someone was trying to drill my head open. The day was bright and sunny as ever, not pleasant when suffering from a hangover.

"Adrian, I know you're awake! Open the door!" came the too loud voice of Jill from beyond the door. I dragged myself to the door and yanked it open before collapsing back into bed.

"Morning Jill."

"Its afternoon." Was her chirpy response- she was definitely here to nag me. "And yes, I am here to _nag_ you. The room smells like a… well it smells bad. And I'm not going to tell you _anything_ until you do as I say!"

"Stay out of my head!" I whined before ducking under the covers again. I was _not_ going to be bullied by a teenager! And the next thing I knew I sprawled on my back on the floor and covered with freezing cold water. Damn Eddie for teaching her martial arts moves! I went off to shower to Jill's delighted sniggers.

* * *

"So what's happening down there?" I asked as I tucked into the eggs and bacon Jill had procured for me. Jill was trying to look cheerful but her smile was strained… "Come on, Jailbait. Tell me how bad it is. Everyone out for my head now?"

"No, not everyone but its tense. Eddie is confused… he only knows that Rose is expecting and not the other stuff… he'll probably take her side once he hears her accusations but for now he was just baffled that Rose didn't want me to come up here alone… I might have said some mean things to get my way, not that I regret it since she's being her usual homicidal self but Sydney," Seeing my expression sour, she sucked in a deep breath…. "Umm so, I know you're angry with Sydney… I heard what you said to her last night but I really think she's trying to help you and not spying on us… well not more than usual, I mean."

And she continued on bulldozing over my attempts to interrupt, "Besides, I think it's my fault that she knew… I swear I didn't mean to tell her anything… but I was helping to dye her hair the other night… and you know she's a great listener so I was just talking about pretty much everything and I might have said a lot more than I realized… Anyhow that's probably how she found out about Rose's… umm condition. Anyhow she must have said something to Rose because I've never seen her so… umm murderous… but its stopped her from trying to hurt you again. I mean Rose only woke up shortly before I came up here and she was all ready to kick down doors to find you but well… it was the commotion that woke me up to be honest."

A deep breath before she rambled on again, "So like I said everyone is rather tense… and rather quiet since no one is talking. Eddie and Rose are training to burn of some of their 'violent tendencies'- Sydney's words not mine. And Sydney is working on whatever it is that she's always working on. But she said Rose staying non-violent depends on you giving her a DNA sample to… umm… resolve things. But it has to be downstairs cause Rose insists that you'll find a way to cheat the test somehow."

It took a while to process everything… it had been a rather long ramble even for Jill. "Why do I feel like Rose plans to collect that sample after ripping out my throat?"

Jill grimaced, "Sydney's managed to keep Rose mostly calm. I mean, if Rose had her way, your door would be in splinters and you'd be pulp by now." They both knew Sydney wouldn't be able to do squat if Rose really did decide to attack me.

"And when is this DNA sample taking supposed to happen?"

"When the Tylenol kicks in and your head is reasonably clear… so pretty much around now."

I groaned and gestured for her to lead the way. I probably should have taken the offer to go off to Palm Springs when I had the chance! Rose's accusations would turn Eddie in a heartbeat… and Sydney… who knew what she'd believe but it'd certainly make her doubt my character and that thought made me sick to my stomach. Rose being Rose would still be after my neck even after the DNA test... that girl would never believe something if it didn't align with whatever crazy theory she'd concocted. Jill gave me a sympathetic smile before going off to get the others.

I waited as nonchalantly as I could at the far end of the dining room. Perhaps Jill thought the large table would be a good barrier to have in between, but I was more concerned by the close proximity to the kitchen and its sharp knives. Sydney came in first coffee mug in hand looking like she wanted to be _anywhere_ but here. That at least made two of us!

Rose stalked in looking as beautiful and as dangerous as ever. "Look, I know you're the father. Why can't you just admit it?"

Sydney gestured with her head for Rose to remain at the other end of the dining room- which she surprisingly did with a glower towards me.

"And like I said, that's fucking impossible since we've never had sex!"

Rose looked even more furious at my exclamation, whereas Sydney literally choked on her coffee and began spluttering, yet she held up her hand to stop Rose from progressing towards me.

"You two dated for months, you really expect us to believe that?!" Came Eddie's upset voice from the door, Jill was behind him looking apologetic for being unable to stop him from barging in.

"Yeah, I do. Because we never did!" I exclaimed sullenly. Eddie was looking between Rose and me with such suspicion, as if he were remembering all times he'd seen us together before and trying to figure out how what I'd claimed could even be true. Was it so hard to believe that I could be with someone without sex being involved? Well to see the look on everyone's face- except Jill who just looked sympathetic, the answer was a big fat yes. It annoyed me greatly but I supposed I had no one but myself to blame for my reputation.

"Really?" Sydney sounded and looked stupefied. I was about to give a snappy retort when she raised her hands in a 'ok-I don't-want-to-know' gesture and placed a vial with an earbud in it.

"But how's that possible if Rose is pregnant," Eddie exclaimed again.

"Ask her," I snapped, "That child is not mine."

"Whose else would it be? You're the only Moroi she's dated!" Eddie's look of disgust rivaled an expression I'd seen my dad direct at me once. It felt much worse than it ever had coming from my old man.

"Am I? It's not like Rose _doesn't_ have a history of cheating." I refused to look away from Rose's suddenly more intense stare- even though all I wanted was a giant pitcher of something strongly alcoholic and any other numbing agent known to mankind.

My words gave Eddie pause, "Rose?"

"He's a spirit user," was all she said but apparently it was enough for Eddie to come to his own conclusions. He turned sharply towards me. _Great now I had two Dhampirs that wanted to pummel me_. Surprisingly, Sydney stepped in front of him, "You don't want to do that, Eddie."

"I think I do, I think I really, really do," He replied in a low menacing voice trying to get past her. _Damn! Eddie could be scary when he wanted to be_. Jill also came to stand in front of him. The two managed to stall him long enough for Sydney to remind Rose that 'Eddie was her responsibility'. What that was about, I wasn't sure but it sprung Rose into dragging him away from me.

Satisfied that no one was going to be attacked, Sydney finally turned to me. She gestured towards the vial. It was clear what she wanted, I was about to reach for it when Rose demanded that Sydney be the one to do it since she didn't want me 'tampering' with it. I rolled my eyes, and agreed to let Sydney take a cheek swab.

"This is ridiculous, just so you know." I grumbled as I opened my mouth for her. She shrugged noncommittally, getting on with her task. "You really think I'm capable of that?" I asked her seriously once she was done.

Sydney wouldn't meet my eyes, "I don't know, Adrian."

"It's an easy enough question." I replied wearily. I'd known Eddie and Rose and Lissa much longer and _they_ didn't believe me so what hope did I have that Sydney- an alchemist, who already thought I was a monster, would. None.

She sighed uncomfortably, "I saw what you can do with spirit after Lee… and Rose _is_ pregnant. So it's not implausible."

"So you think I…," I took in a deep breath, "that I'm a…" I couldn't get the word out. It felt too ugly to say out loud.

"I honestly don't know. It's also implausible that her pregnancy went undetected for so long. Until the results of this," She held up the vial in her hands, "come back, it's your word against hers."

Jill was at my side, as soon as Sydney moved away. She scowled at Rose and Eddie, "I don't think Adrian will be safe here while you're gone, Sydney."

Sydney took stock of the room and sighed again. "I'm not leaving immediately but I suppose Adrian could come with me."

"No! No way. I don't trust him to not compel you to mess up!" Rose exclaimed, and Eddie nodded his agreement.

Sydney massaged her temples wearily. "Ok, ok, I'll figure something out." Then she turned to Rose, "I need a sample from the fetus as well. How was it done the last time?"

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Jill asked eyeing Rose suspiciously.

Realizing that Rose wouldn't respond- she was oddly quiet today, Sydney explained, "Queen Vasilisa had tests done at court with samples from Adrian's parents-"

"Mrs. Ivashkov too? But she's in prison!" interrupted Eddie pointlessly. Apparently my dear dad wouldn't let me, his only son, contact mom but it was fine to get cheek swabs from her to make sure an illegitimate Dhampir grandchild didn't come into being. His priorities were messed up.

Jill was incensed and extremely upset. "So why are we doing this again? Obviously she knows Adrian isn't the father after that."

" _Obviously_ because his dad threw around money to change the results," Eddie grumbled, "It's what those bloody Royal bastards do."

"What did you say?" Jill was fuming now, still uncomfortable with the idea of having been born as a result of an illicit affair, Eddie's words had hit a nerve.

"No, I didn't mean you. I meant people like him," Eddie gestured towards Adrian, which was apparently the wrong thing to say to her because Eddie was slammed backwards by a giant club of water.

"How dare you! Adrian has always been a good friend to you- to all of you! How can you just turn on him like this!"

"Jill, that's enough!" Sydney snapped looking ill- the magic use must have upset her Alchemist sensibilities, "Go upstairs. Let me handle this."

"Why? It's not like you think Adrian's any better either," Jill yelled "You were being blackmailed by Rose's father to help her before… maybe she's doing the same now- to save face with Dimitri for being a two-timing bitch!" Jill meant well, but I wish she'd stay out of my head!

Sydney was speechless for a moment, which wasn't surprising since it was the second time she'd had her dealings with Abe Mazur thrown at her this week. The tension in the room was climbing rapidly, now seemed like an excellent time to make an exit- before things turned uglier.

"Are we done here because I'd like to get back to-"

"-Drinking?" Eddie interrupted with a snort.

"-Not being around _her_." I forced out through gritted teeth. I definitely needed alcohol to take the edge off. On seeing Sydney's stiff nod, I swiftly made my upstairs. Eddie and Rose didn't try to jump or follow me but I could feel their hostile gazes boring into my back even after I'd crashed into bed.

* * *

Sydney drove everyone but me to the town nearby and left them sans car until she was finished with her errands. That left me alone at the safe house with nothing to do but drink my limited stash of alcohol (it wasn't nearly enough to make me pass out the way I wanted to) and mull over all the ways my life was fucked up. When everyone returned two hours later, Jill was grumpy from being forced to spend time with Rose and Eddie, who'd apparently lectured her into keeping her distance from me.

All it accomplished was to make Jill determined to show everyone that I wasn't the worthless drunk they thought I was. So somehow Jill coaxed (bullied) me downstairs, forced me to drink multiple cups of non-alcoholic tea, made me watch sappy rom-coms, and insisted on receiving more than one word responses to her incessant, mildly adorable but painfully awkward chatter. I was amazed I survived it given the angry murderous vibes from the others in the room. Well Sydney didn't look or act murderous but she was so aloofly civil that it was like having Zoe in the room which in my opinion was just as bad.

* * *

 ***Wednesday***

After a restless night, I realized how right Jill had been to not let me hide away yesterday. I'd put a lot of effort into myself since I'd left Court. I was still a damaged person but far from the mess I'd been before. Rose had destroyed me once; I wouldn't let her do it again. With that thought in mind, I headed downstairs to make breakfast. I was starving, dinner last night had been so tense, even Sydney had eaten more than me!

Sydney was half way through a pot of coffee when I got to the kitchen. The dining table around her was covered in papers and she was typing away on her laptop. "Morning, Sage. Busy much?"

"Huh?" she startled at my voice, "Oh hey Adrian, just finishing an essay for German Lit class."

It really shouldn't have surprised me that she still managed time for college work, but it did. Time management was definitely a super power when it came to Sydney Sage! "Dressed like that?" I asked amused, it was heartening to have her talk back to me normally. She was in a black pencil skirt with a gray blouse and modestly heeled pumps- I hadn't seen her dressed this formally since she'd arrived at the safe house.

She looked down at herself confused, "Yeah, I have a meeting today. We're finalizing details for the move back to Palm Springs."

I thought everything had already been figured out based on our talk the other night. "What details?"

Most of her attention was still directed at the laptop screen so it was a while before she replied, "The coordination of the spirit research- you're still interested in that right?" I nodded my affirmation in between flipping pancakes, "finding an apartment for me, and arrangements for Jill's new roommate."

"What about your old place?"

" _What_ old place?" Sydney practically hissed. Oh right, she hadn't been in Palm Springs as Sydney Sage and didn't want the Alchemists or anyone else to know about it. Hence, the reason I'd erased some of Eddie's memories using spirit and lied to a whole bunch of people after being nearly killed by Strigoi. And _also_ the reason Sydney thought me capable of being Rose's baby's father.

I grimaced and mouthed a sorry, Sydney let out an exasperated sigh I heard her mutter something about 'being the end of her' and 'reeducation' before returning to work.

"Will Jill's new roommate also be an alchemist?" I asked tentatively.

"No, a Dhampir. They've found someone Jill's age."

"Oh not Rose then?" I asked surprised. I'd assumed Rose would take over the second Guardian spot.

Sydney looked at me like I was insane before continuing her work, "I doubt the alchemists would accept Rose as the secondary Guardian even if she decided not to have the baby."

That gave me pause, "Is she planning to… not have it?"

Sydney stopped typing abruptly, and studied me intently, "I just meant that she isn't popular with the Alchemists." A non-answer of course, but I didn't mind. The choice was Rose's to make, even if it was unheard of among Dhampirs considering their declining numbers. Regardless it wasn't my business.

But talk of the Devil! "Who isn't popular with the Alchemists? But then your lot don't seem to like _anyone_!" Rose sauntered into the kitchen with Eddie- both dressed in Eddie's workout clothes and covered with a fine sheen of sweat- they'd clearly been training. Was that even safe during pregnancy? Again, not my concern! "And what smells so good?"

I smirked but stayed silent as I cooked. "You, obviously," Sydney replied easily, though the way her eyes darted between Rose and I meant she wasn't unaware of the tension that now filled the room, "And Adrian is making breakfast."

"Planning to poison us all, are you?" Rose snarked. Sydney rolled her eyes and went on with her work once it was clear that no blood was about to be shed. Being mentally prepared to face Rose and not backing down was different from actually facing Rose and not backing down. A part of me knew the poison comment wasn't meant seriously but I couldn't stop myself from feeling defensive.

Jill sensing the change in my mood- she'd made absolutely no effort to stay out of my head since Rose's arrival- came rushing down the stairs still in her jammies with her hair in a snarl.

"Morning Adrian," she greeted cheerfully, "Ooh pancakes yumm! Can you make me some mushrooms too?"

I decided to ignore the Rose-shaped-elephant in the room- it seemed like a good strategy for as long as I had to endure her presence, "Certainly, want some peppers with that?"

"Some garlic too and Eddie likes sausages," Jill turned to Eddie, "You haven't died from Adrian's cooking yet, no need to look so anxious!"

Eddie ruefully shook his head and began to snack on the strawberries I intended to use as pancake topping.

"Seriously? This is something he does?" Rose asked incredulously, looking as if the world had turned upside down. When no one else seemed to share her astonishment, she mumbled, "Well I suppose _anyone_ can manage with pancake mix."

"I prefer to make my own batter actually," I barely restrained a smug grin at Rose's astounded expression and then grimaced on realizing I'd _already_ broken my 'ignore Rose' strategy! "And I'm sure Sage would be delighted to personally inspect my cooking to assure everyone that its safe for consumption."

"Wait what?" Sydney looked up confusedly, "It's safe!" she exclaimed uneasily, "I've watched him the whole time- no poison what so ever!"

Jill having picked up on my idea, grinned slyly, "But Sydney, you've been busy with your German assignment. You have to eat this- you wouldn't want to endanger a pregnant woman would you?"

I spoke up before anyone could protest, "No, I insist, I definitely wouldn't want to be accused of murder next."

I exchanged a conspiratorial glance with Jill as Sydney reluctantly put away her things and accepted a plate of food.

"Aren't you the same girl who wouldn't eat her fries because I touched them?" Rose pouted as she poured what looked to be a liter of syrup on her pancakes. Sydney winced on seeing it but she merely shrugged in defeat and took a bite of sausage.

Eddie looked confused as to why Jill and I now sported barely contained maniacal grins- and even Rose looked at us warily. I heard Rose whisper to Eddie, "They're acting weird, I'm not imagining it right?"

"They sure are. Maybe there _is_ something in these delicious pancakes?" Eddie whispered back between bites.

"Would it be ok if I dropped everyone off at the ranch before my meeting?"

"Ranch? Like in those western movies?" Rose asked curiously and Eddie launched into a description of the place.

"You'll come won't you?" Jill asked sensing my hesitation. "I really liked it there and if you aren't around they'll keep annoying me!"

I smiled back at her, I supposed I could go, I was tired of mixing my own drinks after all. "Sure, Jailbait."

Jill launched into the things she wanted to do at the ranch this time. I didn't know how she could be so excited since we'd only been there the day before yesterday! As I walked Jill back to her room so she could get ready for her day, I heard Rose ask Sydney if she had any 'non-funeral' clothes she could borrow. Sydney was back to working and gave Rose the go ahead to look through her closet. Interesting, I supposed that meant she had nothing to hide in her room now. Not that I'd found anything useful the time I'd gone through her house. Sydney was a fairly decent secret keeper.

* * *

"Get a cowboy hat for Dimitri, he'll love it," said Eddie as we were driving across the desert.

I'd called shotgun so I wouldn't have to see Rose, but there was no way to not hear the conversation going on in the back. Mostly it involved my least favorite topics: Rose, Dimitri, Rose's relationship with Dimitri, Guardian stuff and more Rose, more Dimitri. The DNA results would be back tomorrow until then Eddie was making an effort to keep Rose's spirits up. It wasn't really working since no one was particularly happy. If I'd been in the mood to talk, I'd have told him to stop mentioning Dimitri since it was making Rose's aura light up with dread and misery but instead I fiddled with the radio and kept silent.

It was draining to pretend Rose didn't bother me. Jill wasn't talking to Eddie and Rose for obvious reasons, and she was upset with me because of my reaction on seeing Rose. Crazy idiotic thing was that I still wanted her. I hadn't realized it with all the drama (and her borrowed baggy clothes) until she'd come down after breakfast wearing a short flowy fuchsia dress. I didn't think I was still _in love_ with her- but attraction was a harder battle to win. And now Jill was concerned I'd forgive Rose and go back to being obsessed with her.

"Yeah, I might," Rose replied disinterestedly, "Don't know his hat size though."

"7 ¾," Sydney replied looking as surprised as everyone else in the minivan. She'd been silent this long and the thing that _finally_ spurred her to speak was _Dimitri's hat size_? Seriously, WTF!

"And how would you know that?" Rose asked a little coldly.

Sydney's eyes darted to the rear-view mirror, seeing that Rose looked far more disconcerted than the situation called for, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," snapped Rose.

"You remember Yeva?" Rose nodded in confusion, "She emailed it to me a few days ago."

"What… why? You exchange emails with _her?_ She still pretends to not know English or computers when I try to Skype with her!"

"I don't _exchange_ emails… she got hold of my personal email address somehow- claimed to have seen a vision of it- can you believe that? And she writes to me sometimes- in Cyrillic, if it makes you feel better."

"But why does she write to you?" Rose asked sounding hurt that this Yeva person preferred to communicate more with Sydney than her.

"She considers me family apparently." Sydney barely suppressed a shudder as she said the words making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Who's Yeva?" Eddie finally asked unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Batty old lady who hates me," Rose muttered at the same time as Sydney's reply, "Dimitri's grandmother."

"You keep in touch with Dimitri's grandmother?!" I asked perplexed. "Wouldn't that lead to problems with the Alchemists?"

Sydney spared me a curious glance, "She's oddly careful about her words… doesn't mention any names or places."

"Speaking of batty old ladies… there was an old woman in the town yesterday that watched us a bit more than most people." Eddie spoke up to dispel the stunned atmosphere in the minivan.

This caught Sydney's attention, "Can you describe her? I noticed an old woman watching me the other day too."

By the time they finished talking about people in the town we were at the ranch and Sydney drove off before I could ask her anymore questions about Yeva, her visions (Rose had ranted about that quite a bit on returning from Baia) or her 'careful words' or why a Dhampir considered her 'family' or what Dimitri's hat size had to do with anything.

"Never even imagined you'd be this curious about anything to do with that Dimitri," teased Jill. Apparently her anger at me had been forgotten. I made a face, "Neither did I."


	59. Chapter 59 APOV

**APOV**

 ***Thursday Morning***

"And you're sure about this?" Rose's voice boomed out of the house loud and sharp. I'd taken the camera to get some pictures of the morning sun hitting the sand. The day was already too hot and I was drained, so after a quick stop at the feeder and I'd been planning to sneak back into my room and take a nap.

But it seemed my chances of going unnoticed were dim if Rose was already out and about, and already sounding upset. It didn't bode well for me. There was someone else with her, the words became more distinct as I got closer to the door, "Adrian," "dad," and then, "passed down the male Ivashkov line."

Seemed my family was the topic of conversation, "What about the male Ivashkov line, besides our obvious good looks?" I declared loudly, as I walked in through the back door. Everyone just gaped at me, speechless. Was it that surprising I was awake this early? "Well?"

"Seems the baby is an Ivashkov," Jill finally replied in a strained voice. She looked close to hysteria.

"Holy fuck," I exhaled sharply, "This has to be some crazy immaculate conception shit right?" I sat down heavily on a chair that Jill pushed under me, which was wonderful because falling on my butt wouldn't help matters any. "How is that even possible? We never did _anything_!"

"You aren't the father," Jill bit out exasperatedly, "but whoever it is, is apparently an Ivashkov." I let out a long relieved breath, parenthood was serious business, I wish people wouldn't joke about it with me!

"But it could still be Adrian's right?" Eddie queried looking dubiously at me. "He's an Ivashkov… the kid is part Ivashkov… we all know some weird funky genetics happen where Moroi and Dhampir babies turn out half vampire instead of the expected 3/4th vampire right? Couldn't that explain it?"

I seriously fucking hoped it wasn't, not that I even knew how it could be possible. If that kid was mine, then it was for sure the next coming of Jesus.

"Why is everyone so determined for it to be mine?" I grumbled. Sometimes I wondered if they needed me to be the bad guy just to have someone convenient on hand to blame for everything. Sydney ignored me, and turned to explain things to Eddie. Her expression seemed to say, 'seriously, don't you know anything about genetics?' To be fair, he probably didn't. Most of their lives were focused on training, things not involved with it were probably not placed very highly in their curriculum.

"No, if Adrian were the father, Mrs. Ivashkov would have some genes in common with the fetus but she's definitely not the grandmother."

"But Mrs. Ivashkov is in prison… maybe the sample wasn't really from her?" Eddie asked again.

Sydney shook her head, "I checked that. Adrian's sample matches with the samples from his parents."

"So it could be any one of my many cousins?" It was hard to believe that one of them had got the better of Rose, it didn't make sense. Not a one of them was a spirit user, and if Rose had been drugged, she'd have known about it long before she arrived here. No, something about this situation hadn't felt right to me since I'd learned of it.

"That's just a guess because your father is genetically closer to the child than you are." Sydney replied automatically. "Honestly it's hard to rule out _any_ Moroi based on the information available at the moment."

"That really narrows it down!" Rose sighed dejectedly as she paced restlessly. "I still don't get how this," she gestured vaguely towards herself, "could have happened. I'd notice if I lost a chunk of time, or had a black out or something! None of this makes any sense!"

"Amen," I murmured.

Eddie glared at me, "Aren't you the least bit concerned that someone did this to her?"

Seriously, what was it with him, there was no winning when it came to Eddie's opinion of me, moments ago I'd been nothing sort of a sleezy alcoholic rapist to him, and now suddenly when that theory proves wrong, I was labeled a heartless bastard. I _was_ worried about Rose, I had always been worried about Rose, even when I'd been angry at being falsely accused but just because I didn't wear my worry on my sleeve didn't mean holier-than-thou beings like Eddie could judge me.

I swallowed my angry retort, my feelings had never been a high priority for Eddie, he wouldn't understand my indignation, or why I might not be ready to jump onto Team-Rose, I doubt he'd genuinely understood the corrosive darkness that made me doubt my own sanity at times or my heartbreak over Rose's betrayal despite knowing me all this time. His life was too neatly divided into good vs bad, just because he'd dedicated his life to protecting others didn't mean everyone lived by his ideals.

Jill looked anxiously between us anticipating an argument, but this had been a draining morning and I was ready for it to be over. I stalked off to the kitchen to find the bottle of tequila I'd stashed in the freezer last night and made my way upstairs. I could hear Jill admonishing Eddie for being unnecessarily harsh, but I doubt she'd get through to him.

* * *

The funk I'd been in since my altercation with Eddie, hadn't dissipated when I woke up after my nap. I looked around blearily, a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table caught my attention, there was some juice too. Bless Jill- she must have realized I wouldn't want to go traipsing around the house today.

I looked over at the room I'd been occupying for the last few days, nothing seemed out of place, so what had woken me up? I was still living out of the bag I'd arrived with, it took up half the couch. I hadn't bothered to unpack since I'd known this was to be a short stop. The area around my makeshift easel was messy with paint supplies and brushes. I'd been lazy and hadn't tidied up properly last night. My attempt at recreating my vision of the desert was still on there too. Two other unfinished works were drying in the open closet. I would have to be careful about packing those up when it was time to leave.

A knock at the door caught my attention, probably what had woken me up. I reluctantly got out of bed to answer it. I wasn't wholly surprised to see Rose even though I'd expected (and hoped) for her to delay this till the last possible moment. A part of me had thought that she'd never come seek me, it wasn't like she had done so even after cheating on me. I'd had to go find her to be broken up with. Fun memories those.

"Hey Adrian, been long, eh?" She sounded awkward. Rightly so, all things considered.

"Rose," I nodded at her coolly, "not long enough." I opened the door wider but she didn't step in. Something about the room or me surprised her because I saw it flicker across her aura. Perhaps she'd expected me to be far less sober or much more hostile?

"Bad time?" she asked tentatively, making me remember the first time she'd sought me out back at the guest housing of the Academy in Montana. Unfortunately, I was fresh out of gallantry. I shrugged indifferently, even if it were a bad time, I doubted she'd leave until she got what she wanted. I went towards the balcony where I'd left my cigarettes, grabbing a bottle of juice from the table on the way.

"Uhh yeah… so umm can I come in?" Apparently the door not slamming in her face hadn't been invitation enough. I gestured her in; she followed after me and took the chair that Sydney had occupied a few nights ago.

It was bright out, but the house blocked most of the sun, and the air conditioning from the room spilled over enough to make the space tolerable for me. I often stood here smoking and admired the barren yet oddly beautiful landscape. Feeling a bout of dark humor, I asked her exactly what I'd asked when she'd come to ask me for money that first time. "So what can I do for you, Rose? I have a feeling you aren't here to check on me."

"I came to apologize," she said slowly, making me think again of the late night visit from Sydney. I wondered where she was right now, maybe the offer to leave was still on the table. But even if it was, I wasn't likely to escape from this conversation. I refocused on Rose, she was still talking, the words sounded almost rehearsed, and mostly what I'd expected she'd say. At no point did the words 'sorry' or 'apology' enter her monologue and it seemed to be along the lines of how I shouldn't blame her for thinking the obvious.

"I didn't handle it with you very well, but you understand don't you?"

I gulped down the last of the juice, wishing it was something stronger. "You found out you were pregnant and figured I was the father. Considering our history and my spirit induced spaciness, I can understand why you reached those conclusions."

"So we're okay now? You're not mad?" She asked hopefully, warily.

This was harder than I thought it would be, it was tempting to just tell her to fuck off, leave and get blissfully drunk somewhere she wasn't. Old habits. I'd been trying hard to not be that person anymore. But how do you tell someone that you don't want to be friends anymore? Especially when that someone was the only person you'd ever fallen for. It didn't help that she was pregnant and her future was uncertain, and she probably needed every bit of support she could get. Someday I'd forgive Rose for the crappy way she'd treated me the entire time I'd known her- she wasn't a bad person, and she was a decent friend when she forgot to be disapproving and disparaging of my life choices. I did have _some_ good memories from the time I'd spent with her but I wasn't ready to be 'okay' about things yet.

"I'm not angry, no." I hedged carefully, my voice even. I wasn't angry anymore, that much was the truth. There was no need to be cruel by saying I wasn't ready to forgive quite yet.

The cool air of the air-conditioned room felt good against my warm skin. I took one of the sandwiches and sprawled onto the empty part of the couch. Rose stood uncertainly for a while before sitting on the arm chair across from me. I looked at her surprised, I thought we were done and would now be left in peace.

"What now?" I'd meant the question to be rhetorical. I'd meant for her to take the hint and leave. But Rose looked to be in a talking mood today. I went to get the tequila; I'd need it soon.

"Lissa's looking for a place for me to lay low for a while. Things at Court are bad now. Lissa was actually hoping you would talk to your dad about calming the Council down about this…" Ahhh so _this_ hadn't been just an apology either, I really didn't like this new trend of girls coming to my room under semi-false pretenses. I gulped down some tequila, suddenly glad for it.

"Yes, I suppose you aren't much use there now." It wasn't a kind response, but I wasn't feeling particularly kind towards Rose's and Lissa's sanctimonious attitudes. I regretted not having been more honest earlier. "And tell Lissa if she wants a favor, she should ask it herself."

"You have to, Jill's safety depends on it," Rose began but I'd heard enough. I understood Rose's reactions and I didn't hold them against her, but this was something else entirely.

"Don't do that." Not even a proper apology for their vile accusations and yet they expected me to smooth over their mistakes for them. "Don't try to pass this mess off onto me by dragging Jill into it. Did you think about her for even a moment before you went and pulled another one of your stunts? You never think about the lives you destroy, Rose, that's nothing new. But Lissa? Lissa is Queen, and her actions have larger consequences, something she should be aware of. She's made more sanctions for you than is reasonable, it's not surprising that her judgement is now in question. It isn't just about you accusing me anymore and you know it."

Lissa support of Rose's current actions made her progressive ideas much more extreme and pro-Dhampir to the Royal Moroi that knew of the situation. Combined with Lissa's stance that Moroi learn offensive magic and self-defense, it had stirred up a lot of fears in the Council. Things were definitely bad at Court, and the danger to Jill had just rocketed upwards.

"You're right, Adrian," Rose admitted, "This is my fault but I don't know how to fix it. Lissa is doing the best she can. Will you try. Please."

I drank some more and was attacked by a sudden burst of pity for Rose, I knew she hadn't intended for all this to happen. She was probably beating herself over it too, and her rashness hadn't even gotten her any answers. The identity of the father remained unknown. I'd heard Rose talking with Sydney the other night and the murkiness of her future weighed heavily on her mind. She would eventually rebuild her career, she wasn't the first Guardian to have a child, but she was worried about the reactions of her parents, and people in general. For all her bravado, Rose had always been concerned about her reputation. And she was afraid of losing Dimitri over this. Dimitri who she'd gone to great and terrible lengths to be brought back from being Strigoi, the impossible act that had revived hope among Moroi of a life without fear.

All this emotional upheaval was sapping my energy; I felt ready for another nap. Maybe I could try to connect to dad's dreams, he was probably asleep right now. If I could tackle spirit research then I was sure I could try to talk to Dad, or a few of my other relatives to make sure Jill stayed safe. It wasn't my mess, but it also wasn't something I could walk away from. Spirit was an amazing thing; its secrets had barely been delved. And I was soon to be involved in researching it, it was a daunting prospect. It could restore life, convert Strigoi, heal even degenerative diseases for which there were no cures. It was a miraculous thing.

Rose was almost at the door, probably having abandoned asking for me to take action as a lost cause. I knew she still saw me as the irreverent person she'd met at that Ski resort.

"Have you considered that it might be Belikov's?" My epiphany made Rose look at me like I was insane, something I should be used to by now. "It's not like Spirit hasn't been able to do the impossible before."


End file.
